


Little Red Star & The Big Bad—fuck...

by fakeaccunt



Series: The Lilac Half Space Potato [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Moon Knight (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bucky Needs It, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Deadpool, Awkward Tension, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Erik, BAMF Logan, BAMF Marc Spector, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Scott Summers, BAMF Thor (Marvel), BAMF Wade Wilson, BAMFs, Babies, Baby Names, Baby Shower, Baby Werewolves, Birth, Birthday Cake, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes has a vagina, Bucky Barnes in Lace Lingerie, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Butt Plugs, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Cute, Deadpool being Deadpool, Domestic Fluff, Douchebags being Douchebags, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Lovers, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Food Porn, Gentle Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Hormones, Horniness, Horny Bucky Barnes, Humor, I Am Utter Shit, I Don't Even Know, I Really like that Tag, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Intersex Bucky Barnes, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lace Panties, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nympho Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oh My God, Omega Steve Rogers, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pancakes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Sex, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pack, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectorate Steve Rogers, Puppy Piles, Respect It, Reunion Sex, Russian Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Spoiled Brat Bucky Barnes, Steve Can't Resist Him, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has a Giant Super Soldier Dick, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a Giant Puppy, Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Troll Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Use Your Words, Wake-Up Sex, Wall of Tags, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 157,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.Bucky Barnes has had 5 pregnancy scares in his life. 3 of which, the girls were actually pregnant. 1 of which had an abortion before he could ever have a chance to think about it. 2 of which, the kids were not his (yeah, he sure knows how to pick em') in which 1, he didn't find out till the kid was actually almost a year old (bitch) which made him more suspicious about the last one, but at least she was honest (they weren't committed, pretty open relationship). 6 in total, if you count the time he was worried about his sister Becca because of the prick she was dating then.None of which he might be the one who was pregnant..oOo.





	1. One of these things? Doesn't belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing a vagina.
> 
> Maybe not the first thing a person expects when getting a recreated serum from the world's greatest supersoldier.
> 
> It's not like there'd be a reason for it... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I got distracted. I tend to do that. But what's adding one more fic to the pile of endless stucky fics I have in progress. The world could use more of them anyway.
> 
> Unbeta'd. This one treads a couple fine lines. I don't like spoilers, so proceed with caution if you have to. Nothing really happens that Bucky isn't okay wtih. It just doesn't go quite as planned.
> 
> Enjoy~.

.oOo.

 

Of all the things Bucky expected to happen when they injected him with that isolated component, it definitely was not growing a vagina.

 

At this point, he was pretty sure it wasn't the serum that they isolated.

 

_'We believe we have isolated the component that makes the serum from his blood! With this, as well as your own blessing from Zola, we believe it shall help you in your next encounter with him, you will likely be even stronger than him!'_

 

So what the hell was this, some sort of weird side effect? Did that other fucker have one too? _'No, probably not...'_ Bucky certainly felt stronger but this was just... flat out _weird_. He still had his dick, and his balls, at least for now, and he was _hoping_ they would stay. Maybe this was some sort of fluke and it would go away on its own.

 

It wasn't even fully formed and it didn't get that deep. But it had been... making itself more known over the past couple of days. When he slept for a week, after a week of mild abdominal cramping, he didn't think much of it. He just woke up with a seem in the skin there, but now...

 

Well, fuck. He'd ask about it next time he went to medical.

 

Of course, that was what he told himself _last time_...

 

Fuck it.

 

He had a mission to get to.

 

Only he wasn't looking forward to that either. That stupid Captain, the sample patient they happened to use to see if they could get the original serum? He'd been super weird lately and Bucky was more than sure he'd be there. He wouldn't stop sniffing, at least in Bucky's general direction. He'd stop and stare. And at one point he just made this blank face when Bucky was face to face with him. And he didn't wanna fight.

 

Bucky figured he should've suspected something the moment the Captain had been able to escape. They supersoldier proofed his cell, and while having waited till a full moon to make his move, all he left in the wake of his escape was broken path, metal, and some nasty carnage. Like a damn animal had been through there. Bucky was a little more than sure he'd heard the guy _growl_ at him a couple times, but he always passed it off.

 

There's no way the Avengers would let a werewolf on their team, even if he was the world's first supersoldier.

 

Moreover, werewolves _didn't fucking exist._

 

But Bucky felt like he was losing his mind.

 

.oOo.

 

Couple weeks passed and it was... well...

 

“I have a vagina.”

 

“I—... _excuse me?_ ”

 

“I. Have. A. Vagina.”

 

The doctor stared at him.

 

Bucky stood and dropped his pants, cupping and lifting his other equipment so the doctor could clearly see. And he wasn't gonna lie, it was a pretty nice vagina. Fully formed now. Soft lips that dipped just under his balls, which had spread a little bit, separating with skin that was a little more attached, kinda puffy looking, and much softer, but thankfully not any smaller. The little bead that formed in the middle of them he could guess was his clit. Oh, and he had _definitely_ tested that. He was still a little wet from this morning so there was a slight glisten. All the hair was soft like animal fur. Come to think of it all his pubic hair was like animal fur now. Even the hair on his head seemed softer. And of course, it was a pretty pink, delicate color. It looked like a perfectly healthy, tight little virgin vagina. Matched the color of his nipples, which seemed to have grown over the past week too. He kinda wondered if that'd be a problem with the cold.

 

Bucky slapped the hand away. “Did I say you could touch?”

 

“I—... are you certain this wasn't there _beforehand?_ ”

 

Bucky stared and raised a brow. “Pretty fuckin' sure.”

 

“ _How_?”

 

“You're askin' me? I'm in here for a reason, Doc. But if I had to guess? What the hell did you inject me with a couple weeks back?”

 

They immediately got to running tests. And as it turned out, Bucky didn't just have a vagina. He had a fully functioning, at least hypothetically, womb as well. And it was gloriously healthy though not quite standard for a human woman. Which he wasn't one... so...

 

And then they got all giddy and scientific.

 

“This is absolutely _remarkable_.”

 

They took samples, blood, tissue, wanted to take an egg cell and apparently, that got a growl from Bucky at them before he caught it.

 

Now they were staring at him expectantly with giant curious scientist eyes. Fucking Hydra scientists. They never miss an opportunity.

 

“You want to inseminate me.”

 

They seemed nervous for a minute but eventually one nodded and they all seemed to be in agreement before looking at him expectantly again.

 

“You realize this would mean I'd be outta the field for possibly 9 months, maybe more?”

 

And suddenly the thought, _'paid vacation'_ pops into his head, and he's a little on board with that idea. They all nod again and he stares, quiet a minute.

 

“Two things. C-section, I'm not interested in labor pain. And you figure out whatever the fuck reason this thing appeared and get rid of it once it's all said and done.”

 

Those were things they were happy to agree with. Weird how he didn't tell them to take the kid off his hands. He'd never wanted kids. But really, he should have just given them an egg, pregnancy would probably be miserable. But he'd literally get to laze around and eat whatever he wanted instead of hard work and dealing with the Captain again.

 

They picked their best men in Hydra, which of course, one had to be his partner _since it couldn't be himself._ Then there was their head honcho. And of course the best brain they had as well as the best forefront leader they had.

 

Brock seemed well enough on board with the idea. Though he seemed curious about said vagina, he knew better than to ask Bucky about it. And of course, he was normally pretty interested in what Hydra was interested in. They were people of science above all, even if Brock was more of the brute strength side of the missions.

 

Schmidt, Zola, and Pierce also seemed pretty interested. Though Pierce seemed convinced it wouldn't work, and Schmidt seemed convinced it might take something more than a human male to get him pregnant, maybe something more than himself even, which Bucky was surprised to see their leader admit. Zola took his name out of the hat drawing though and took lead of the project.

 

Since Bucky wasn't going to have 4 babies, and explicitly told them as much, they ran tests to see who he was most compatible with and start there. The natural draw of DNA and chemistry, if you will. Whatever bullshit they used to explain it. Turned out to be Pierce. Which made Bucky pretty glad he wouldn't have to have sex with anyone.

 

They just gave him a pill to induce ovulation, made him feel pretty weird actually, used the turkey baster and he was good to go. They'd check back with him in 2 weeks, see if it took. Told him to rest in the meantime.

 

Only it didn't work. And he'd certainly ovulated, they were able to find the egg, still inside of him because of how weirdly territorial he got about it, but it hadn't budged and it wasn't fertilized. So they moved on to the next person, maybe Pierce was just too old and his swimmers weren't strong enough.

 

Brock.

 

2 weeks later, and he was under the table again and still not pregnant. The little egg cell still stubbornly there. Still unfertilized. Brock mentioned it being just like its mother, despite being only half of a possible person.

 

Bucky had stared.

 

They tried again with Brock. Zola hypothesized that perhaps it was immature, because they interrupted his cycle, and because of this the sperm cells wouldn't recognize it or even try to fertilize it.

 

They set him up with some dyes added inside his system and in the semen for the turkey baster. And tried again, this time putting him under this weird machine, something between an x-ray and ultrasound, and then they waited.

 

Waited for something they could observe.

 

Turns out, that wasn't what was happening at all.

 

The sperm cells recognized it all right, Brock had some pretty healthy little swimmers. But the moment they got to the egg, it was like they started disappearing. And the egg cell remained... unfertilized.

 

Upon further inspection, it looked more like the egg cell was... using them for nourishment... to stay alive there...

 

Which, honestly, a bit scary but kind of badass.

 

So they went with stronger swimmers. Maybe they'd be able to withstand that? They made sure to put him under observation this time too. Though, gave him some recovery time before they did.

 

Turns out, Schmidt's swimmers? They knew to stay the hell away from the egg. They didn't seem to want to move toward it at all, but stayed within the warmth and safety of Bucky's womb. And Bucky... honestly didn't wanna have his boss' swimmers living inside of him, who knows how long those things'd take to die. But as they got weaker, they gave in. And like a trap, they fell in, same deal.

 

Bucky still didn't want the egg removed for testing, so Zola just ran further testing on him. Learned a little about his cycle.

 

That he might go into heat, presumably once the egg needed to be fertilized or it would die, but seeing as it couldn't be by any of them, well... Likely option was that Bucky'd be facing hell. Zola said they could try during his heat, or he could perhaps continue keeping it at bay by providing his tiny monster of an egg with more sperm to eat, in different and more intelligent words, but Bucky got the basic gist of it.

 

Bucky just told them to figure out what the hell happened so he could have the system removed and not have to worry about it.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This woulda been so much easier for him if it had just worked the first time. Or maybe not. Who knows? (I do. Cause I'm the author.)
> 
> But that's boring, isn't it?
> 
> The world needs more bottom Bucky havin' Stevie's babies. I am still on that train, I will always be on that train. I stare at the other train with the utmost disdain while I shuffle more coal so mine can go faster. I do play around with Alpha/Omega labels in this, namely because I wanted something different and people can sincerely suck my ass. (if I ever write a genuine Alpha Bucky and Omega Steve story, you can bet your ass Steve is still gonna be the one to get his Alpha pregnant. And you know what? Bucky'd be perfectly okay with that.)
> 
> Forever a salty bitch most likely.
> 
> I also need more stories with little red riding Buck and big bad Cap wolf Steve. That is how this one started out but it took a different turn. Sort of. There are entire sides of Steve that no one knows or cares about and it's just sad. It's a hugely missed opportunity to play with his character and some serious inspiration.
> 
> I am always open for throwing out ideas. If you need prompts or inspiration. Hit me up. I will talk the shit out of you.


	2. Bipedal Wolf Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission goes wrong... right?
> 
> Bucky's horny. And he doesn't know how to cope.
> 
> Turns out, the fucker he's been chasing has the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. 
> 
> Smut.

.oOo.

 

Now. Everything up until there had been just fine and dandy.

 

No pregnancy, which meant no vacation, but Bucky was fine on his missions.

 

Though admittedly, it had been a couple more weeks since the last one and he was feeling kinda funny. He'd been masturbating like crazy, and while he mostly stuck to playing with his clit or penis, considering how tiny that stupid hole was and how the prospect of anything in there terrified the hell out of him cause he was pretty sure it would hurt like a bitch, it was getting bad enough for him to actually consider letting some guy fuck him or buying a dildo. A small cock though, nothing big, just something to start that _would_ fit cause he was pretty fucking sure nothing too big would. There was also some weird little sense of pride he had about being a _virgin_ , at least this way, and he kinda didn't want to let just _anybody_ stick their cock in him.

 

Zola mentioned something along the lines of _pre-heat._ And fuck if Bucky didn't just think it was just a stupidly hot as balls day for a mission.

 

Brock asked him if he wanted to sit this one out, but they actually had the chance to capture that stupid Captain again, and there was no way in hell he was missing that with the shit he had happening to him. He never noticed how pretty the moon was before though...

 

The chase ended up going longer than expected, and the Captain managed to lose his help but he'd be damned if he let the bastard go.

 

Now though...

 

Communicator not working, blocked location signals, you name it. It was like he was a sitting duck until he either found a better location or found that stupid Captain. He figured it might have been better they do this not during or so close to a full moon so they didn't have to deal with whatever additional superpower the supersoldier got during them, but they had a real shot here, and he planned to take it.

 

He heard a growl and turned around with his gun aimed. Red dot between glowing blue eyes. He seemed taken aback for a moment but then more interested in scent again. He wasn't even remotely afraid, and while it was a tranq, nothing to kill, something in Bucky was having a lot of trouble pulling the damn trigger.

 

That had never happened before.

 

He moved closer, still scenting, suddenly grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him in before his nose was straight up on Bucky's neck. Bucky could smell him back... _god he smelled good_.

 

And then he got his head back, but by then, fucker had taken away the gun. There was another growl but this one seemed satisfied as the Cap tried to wrap his arms around Bucky.

 

Bucky pulled back, elbowing him in the face before pulling himself back to turn tail and run. Or at least grab his fucking gun.

 

He didn't get far when the Captain tackled him. Another growl reverberating. More upset. He turned to see him and—.

 

_My, what sharp teeth you have._

 

His heart sped up but somehow, he wasn't feeling too fearful. He was... _was this turning him on?_

 

The Captain slipped a hand into his pants before he could process the thought, and suddenly, rough fingers were on those lips that made up his pretty little cunt. It was almost like a singe, and he hadn't realized how wet he was but _god that felt good_.

 

Then he got his head back, _again_ , and quickly kicked the other wolf away.

 

_Wolf._

 

_Did that sound right?_

 

He gave a growl back in warning and got up to run again. This time managing to lock the Captain in the room before looking for his own way out of the building.

 

No weapon this time... _great_.

 

He still felt weird. Still funny and uncomfortable. The horniness was getting worse. So was his fever. And it was too fucking hot to be on a mission. He wandered a bit but wasn't coherent enough to find a way out. How the hell did they end up here anyway? Place looked abandoned.

 

.oOo.

 

He ended up aimlessly wandering for a while.

 

He only stopped when he got to what looked like it used to be an open garden. Overrun with greenery now. The full moon peering in on it.

 

It was so beautiful...

 

He didn't have time to bathe in the light of it before he was tackled again, this time by something giant and furry and— _very very naked._

 

It looked like a bipedal wolf monster. _Werewolf_. His mind supplied. _Fuck_.

 

Pretty one too, lots of golden, healthy fur, thick muscles. Blue eyes glowing like the moon. He started changing. Right before Bucky's eyes. And—.

 

Apparently the Avengers _would_ let a werewolf on their team.

 

Captain America. Was a fucking werewolf. With a—.

 

Fuck. _Fuck!_

 

With a monster dick to complete the package. Bucky wasn't small by any means, but this guy. _This guy_. _Fuck_. He wasn't even fully hard. And staring at the damn thing certainly should _not_ have made Bucky's lower mouth start watering. _Really not the fucking time_.

 

That thing'd tear him apart!

 

His eyes widened when the Cap moved closer, all he could do was stare, frozen. He heard a whine he realized came from the other wolf, his breath was getting heavier but he _couldn't move_. Despite tackling him, he seemed surprisingly like a gentle giant now. He felt hands open up his pants and sharp nails on the skin of his thighs as his legs were spread. There was another growl, and he didn't realize what was going on until he felt a hot, flat tongue press itself against his folds, tip just dipping in before it moved upward, over his clit and making him shudder at the sensation and his cock stand at full attention.

 

He was about to stop him before he felt that same tongue at the tip of his cock and suddenly found himself enveloped by a warm, wet mouth. And fuck if it wasn't making him wetter, he assumed—.

 

 _Fuck_. He couldn't even think.

 

Did this guy have practice or... what exactly was his deal? He felt sharp canines brush against his cock as he was repeatedly swallowed up by him and the sense of danger only seemed to add to it. He was embarrassed to admit he didn't last long. It's like this guy was fucking magical, that was safe to admit, right? He was a werewolf, after all. Bucky's breath hitched when he was finally pulled over the edge, and as it turned out, Mr. Werewolf happened to swallow every last drop of cum that pulsed out of his cock.

 

Bucky felt crazy relaxed now. That was better than any girls he'd been with, and he'd convinced a lot of dames to give him a blow job or two over the years. He felt the other wolf shift above him. Claws dip against his folds before testing him. Jeez, even his fingers were gigantic, but one managed to get in, surprisingly enough. And lo and behold, it felt just as good. He was so gentle...

 

Bucky sat there enjoying the hazy and intense feeling for a good while, his mind managing to come back by the third finger, but he didn't want it to stop. He bucked his hips into the movements and gave his own whine when they were suddenly removed. His pretty little hole clenching at their absence.

 

He took a few breaths, relaxing in the big guy's arms before he felt a blunt head press up against him, just slightly dipping in. Weird shape or maybe not so blunt, but it felt so good, _so good_. And it wasn't even in yet. He looked down and—.

 

Felt fear once again wash over him. _There was no way that thing'd fit._

 

He immediately kicked the wolf back and uttered a growl scrambling to get up or crawl away before his leg was caught and he was once again pinned under him. The crack of his ass feeling the girth of it press against him before there was a bit of space. His heart was beating too fast and he couldn't do anything but hold his breath as he felt his pants pulled further down and his hips lifted to reveal that same little prize that showed up weeks ago.

 

This was really happening. _Captain America,_ in some animalistic state, _was going to rape him_.

 

He braced himself for pain and bit his lip to keep from moaning when he felt that same blunt head line itself up. He squeezed his eyes tight as he finally pressed in. And there _was_ pain. A burning feel he couldn't mistake. But it was like his body was trying to decide between that and how ridiculously good it felt. He clenched up as he felt himself stretched and winced as the other man sunk his cock in deeper.

 

He felt something snap and a sharp, sudden pain. Like he was split open or something finally gave way because this guy was just _too big_.

 

There went his virginity. And his dignity. He let out a sharp whine.

 

He felt him sink all the way home quickly then, as if to try and make it less painful, the blunt head now pressed up against his cervix to say hello.

 

He felt him press closer against him, nosing at his neck in some form of... _was he back to gentle now?_

 

Whatever, Bucky took the time to catch his breath. He was so big, _so big_. And Bucky didn't know anyone could ever _feel_ this full. _Or take a cock this big for that matter._

 

A long while passed, and the Captain didn't move. Bucky's breath finally calming as his body calmed its own clenching and unclenching, trying to decide whether or not to take the intrusion. _Was the ground this soft before?_

 

He ran his fingers through the grass a moment before realizing where he was again. Oh. That's right. There was a thick cock in him, spreading his pussy open for it. He tried to raise a hip a little and his breath hitched at what the motion caused.

 

 _Fuck, that felt good_.

 

There was still a slight burn of pain, but it... it felt like this is what his vagina was meant for. Getting fucked by this big mean wolf guy. It felt too right to be wrong. So it couldn't be, _right_?

 

The other wolf took it as a sign that he was ready, and pulled back. Slow. He was slow to start. And Bucky couldn't help letting out a shuddered breathy moan every time he thrust back in. He was sopping wet, for sure, but squeezing tight on that cock that was deflowering him. He kept involuntarily clenching around him but he didn't falter. In fact, he moved his hands to raise Bucky a bit so it'd be easier for him to take, and Bucky, so lost in the pleasure of it he could barely think, found he liked being mounted.

 

And the hands roaming over him and the muscles on his stomach, his chest and his nipples which twitched at the graze, the hand bringing his cock back to life. The man over his back. Fuck, he liked everything about this guy. Including his monster cock.

 

He felt a kiss at his nape and a nuzzle. And fuck, this guy was a sweetheart and apparently good at using what he was gifted with. Hell of a first to take, but so fucking sweet. He heard a soft growl and barely managed a response. A soft whine of his own escaping before he managed it out.

 

“ _M-more..._ ”

 

He didn't get faster, he adjusted them and got deeper. His cockhead kissing the start of Bucky's womb every time. And it wasn't much longer that he lasted like that. Deep thrusts soon felt his inner walls fluttering and he was fucked straight through it. The Cap seemed to stop paying as much attention to his cock, but for now, Bucky was pretty okay with that.

 

When he felt those inner walls stop fluttering, he picked up the pace and pressed further into him. A soft bite on Bucky's shoulder that had him gasping for breath. He wanted... _he wanted..._ His nape felt funny. He wanted him to bite him _there._

 

When he felt himself getting closer again, he reached down for his cock, see if he could get both systems to come together. He'd only managed to get the coordination right once, but that had been one _hell_ of an orgasm.

 

His hand was pulled away with both hands held down to stop him. His mind wasn't coherent enough to use the metal one to get out of it. _If he even could, that was._ Fuck, if he knew his cunt was some kind of mating call or whatever for the Cap, and it would feel like _this_? He would have gone to him first thing, been getting his brains screwed out in the best ways. Who gives a shit about fraternizing, this was the best damn sex he'd had in a full decade, possibly _ever_.

 

Was this what it was like to take in a dick? Cause it was fucking amazing, why hadn't he been _born_ with a vagina, fuck?

 

The rational part of his brain wasn't working anymore. There was something at the base of the other wolf's cock, and all he could think about was how much he wanted it. He _loved_ his cock. He gave a shuddered moan as he was pulled over the edge again. A whine at not being able to touch his own cock, but it wasn't so bad a loss. _Fuck_ , that thick, meaty thing pushing in and out of him was making him lose his damn mind. And here he thought nothing would ever fit.

 

He let out a shuddered breath and clenched up, this time on purpose and it drove the Cap mad in the best way. He kicked it into high gear and had Bucky practically mewling with it. Rough, hard, and fast, and Bucky was so deliciously tight and wet, there was almost no pain or resistance. His hair even fell out of the tie it was in to keep it out of his face. It had already been messing up. The slight burn had numbed out as he felt that full girth spread him again and again, and base expanding. The _want_ getting deeper. Heat pooling in his belly. There had been slight cramping earlier and now it was just laced with a sheer _need_.

 

He was happy to see the Cap focused and distracted enough to release his hands, but taken aback by the fact that the Cap brought his own hand to Bucky's cock, pumping in even rhythm with his trusts and _Jesus Christ_. Bucky'd be wrecked and ruined after this. And he fucking loved that idea.

 

Those same canines started mouthing and grazing his nape.

 

Yes. _Yes!_

 

His thrusts got deeper, impossibly so, as deep as he could go before he popped himself in, and Bucky clenched hard enough to lock him in. The last few thrusts, now shallowed, the last few pumps, and he bit down _hard_. And Bucky came, both systems overwhelming him about 12 times harder than he managed it by himself. _At least_. His cunt trying to pull the other man in, milk him for all he was worth while his cock sputtered weakly in comparison. All parts of him sore and spent as he felt heat coursing through him. And then thick, creamy fluid filling him up to the brim. Virile and healthy and hot and plentiful. His womb getting completely coated in it. With him locked in and that blunt head peeking into his cervix, there was nowhere else for it to go.

 

He came inside.

 

And Bucky, in something of a daze, found himself giving a small smile at the fact. His hindbrain being more than happy, and his rationality knowing what that could mean or amount to not quite being back online.

 

He felt the teeth at his neck finally let go and the blood from the wound lapped up. The other wolf breathing heavy against his back before moving them on their sides so they were more comfortable. Now he felt soft breaths on the back of his neck, as a hand moved around his waist and over his lower tummy. Something about that felt right, so he put his own hand over the Cap's.

 

And then he fell asleep.

 

Happy and sated and not the least bit uncomfortable. The ache in his belly was completely gone.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.
> 
> Pretty sure Bucky doesn't mind.
> 
> Though I think he might be forgetting something...
> 
> Hm.
> 
> Oh well.


	3. Sweetheart Mr. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird dreams don't mean much to Bucky.
> 
> That thing between this guy's legs?
> 
> That's about his new favorite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a looooooooong day. But I felt like updating. I might not be as consistent with equal intervals as I planned. Sorry about that. Still having trouble deciding based on what I have and what I'm working on.
> 
> I'm always open to conversation and suggestion if anyone has it though. I mean it. I will talk the shit out of you.
> 
> Foreshadowing, yay~.

.oOo.

 

_There's a wolf he's been sleeping on. Big and golden and beautiful. He's looking at Bucky with sadness in his eyes and Bucky can't understand why it's there._

 

_It's night, but there are fireflies that light up the field. Deep blue grass stretches for miles, glowing white moonflowers decorate the field. Their sitting under a grand oak and the moon is shining bright. He's wearing nothing more than an ebony colored sheer linen, and his hair is loose._

 

_There are pups all around them, and they're sleeping. All beautiful._

 

_Two perfectly blonde ones that seem to be the oldest. One with more red in his fur, the other with more white in her fur. There's another blonde that seems to be the baby of them, toned just like the golden wolf Bucky is resting on. The one with sad eyes. There's a dark furred one, as dark as Anubis, and a beautiful blue shine in his fur. He gets the feeling that isn't their little Jackal though as his eyes drift back to the wolf with red in his blonde fur. A brown furred one. This one makes him very happy in a different way the others do. She has a look that's familiar. She's beautiful and the brown is recognizable as his own. She looks like him. Like a little girl he's always—..._

 

_There's another brown furred one, but she's more blonde, something of a mix, like her fur starts dark and lightens up at the tips. Like she spends too much time in the sun. There's a red furred one. Another baby. He reminds him of his little spider... A little beautiful outlier, and Bucky can tell he's all trouble but something in his heart clenches up at seeing him. Another black furred one, but it's a soft black with a raven shine. This one's also a baby, as much a baby as the blond but not the youngest, Bucky realizes._

 

_One of them is missing._

 

_He looks around. The field is filled with wolves. Large and small. A familiar black one, his claws are metal. Another as white as the moon, glowing as bright as the flowers. A pair with soft brown and deep auburn. There are pups around them too. One of the pups is bright green and hard to miss, but she puts a smile on Bucky's face nonetheless. The one which is as white as the moon sits outside a patch of pure white flowers. Bucky gets up and walks over. The white wolf looks at him and he seems to bow to Bucky and he notices there is dark fur, black on the inside of the white. There's another somewhat dirty blondish wolf that is rolling around in the field. Seeming to enjoy himself a little too much. He looks—... pregnant._

 

_The white wolf turns away and walks toward the restless wolf, which settles down once he's by his side._

 

_Bucky walks to the center of the flower patch, where a moonlit pond sits. It's beautiful... he sees his reflection clearly... the light from the moon overlayed right with the reflection of his belly, and it's then he realizes where the last pup is. Where she will be... where—..._

 

_He brings a hand lightly over his stomach... he can feel the moon in her. She's strong, but still growing. Still inside of him..._

 

_He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, nothing is the same._

 

_He sees mechanical walls all around them. A pedestal that holds a glowing blue stone. Something familiar and foreign all the same, and suddenly he can't feel her..._

 

_He turns around to see the wolf with sad eyes. He's in his kevlar gear again and something about those blue eyes..._

 

_He walks over and the wolf seems to hesitate but he lets him run a hand through the fur on his head. Bucky presses his forehead against the wolf and feels him—._

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke up to the feelings of worry and distraught, guilt and confusion. And it took him a while to realize those feelings weren't his. Although he shared a bit of the confusion.

 

He sat up, wincing when he realized how sore his hips were. How strong was this guy? Then he realized those strong arms weren't wrapped around him anymore. He was still in a daze but he saw him. The Captain. Worried eyes staring back at him a little ways away. He looked conflicted. And Bucky...

 

Bucky felt... _empty_.

 

He spread his legs a little, one knee up, the other resting on the ground and looked down. Cum, slick, and a bit of blood slipping from his well used cunt.

 

“I'm sorry... _I'm so sorry..._ ”

 

Bucky's brows furrowed. What the hell was he sorry for? For not still being in his cunt? For leaving him empty?

 

He managed to turn himself over and kick off his pants before taking off the rest of the clothes clinging to him. It was bothersome. He crawled over and the other wolf seemed to get more nervous. His bonded. When he reached for that beautiful, perfect member between his legs, said owner of it started freaking out, trying to stop Bucky. Bucky figured it had to be that he reached for it with the cold metal hand, so he reached for it with the other. He might have marveled at the strength of his mate if it weren't for him stopping him.

 

“S-stop! **You don't want this!** Your head's out of place and—... _you don't want this..._ ”

 

Bucky took a moment to register the words he said, still foggy minded but very _very_ happy. _Apart from that cock not being in him at the moment._ He spoke again, before Bucky had the chance to.

 

“I... I _raped_ you... and I...”

 

Bucky tilted his head. Still hung up on the details of circumstance. Bucky didn't think so. Granted he was scared at first, but... He went back to staring down between his legs. He wanted more. He couldn't use his hands, but his feet were free. That promptly got him pinned under his mate though, both in shock and delight.

 

“ _Oh god_ , I'm so sorry. But I _know_ you don't want this. You're not thinkin' right and—.”

 

“Thinkin' plenty right to me.”

 

He looked back at Bucky with shock. Bucky gave a small smile, still feeling that limbo happiness but pretty clear on what was going on.

 

“I—... you _can't_ be okay with this...”

 

“Why not?”

 

“ _Are you_?”

 

That one made him think a moment. Let's see, pros and cons. Best sex of his life—. Yup.

 

“I'm okay with this.”

 

As if to reiterate the point, he bucked his hips up towards his mate's cock. He seemed taken aback and worried again.

 

“I... I don't even know your name—.”

 

“Bucky...” There was silence between them a moment with worry still in those blue eyes staring back at him. “This is the part where you tell me yours...”

 

“Steve...”

 

“Well, _Stevie_ ~, you're very good at fucking me... so I'm very okay with this...”

 

He still seemed unsure before Bucky arched his back and bucked his hips again. It seemed to get the desired effect.

 

“ _Fuck me more? I feel so empty now... I wanna feel full again..._ ”

 

That one also garnered the desired effect. Bucky flat on his back, legs spread wide with Steve slipping back in and out of him, drunk on his pheromones and the sensations of pleasure. They both were. It seemed pretty easy to get him back in that animalistic state. Fuck, it just felt... _so good_. And this fucker, sweet and gentle, responsive to Bucky's neediness and demands. He practically made love to him in the foliage under the moonlight. How romantic.

 

His cock did that swelling thing again, by the end of it. And Bucky, once again was very happy to take it. He rested a bit, coming down from his high on Bucky's chest. This time, he'd played a bit more with his nipples and Bucky had no idea the damn things were so sensitive but he wasn't exactly complaining. When his breath calmed, he looked up at Bucky for a moment before sitting himself up and pulling Bucky in his lap before resting against the tree beside them. Bucky nuzzled in.

 

He gave an experimental wiggle of his hips.

 

“D-don't!... We're knotted... it'll take a while to go down... but it'll hurt us both if you force it out or jostle it too much...”

 

“Knotted... like—.”

 

“Wolves do...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment... that wasn't something he really thought about. His tendencies as of late. The growling, territorialness, the way he felt about the moon... hell, even the strange vagina. He figured it had something to do with it. Maybe what they isolated... and now he'd been bitten.

 

“Am I a werewolf now?”

 

Steve didn't say anything for a long while.

 

“You were already in transition... biting is... that's not _quite_ how it works... and that's not what I bit you for...”

 

“What did you bite me for?”

 

“I bonded you... I... are you really okay with this?”

 

“Mmhmm...” Bucky nuzzled in again, the heady scent putting him at ease. “I haven't turned...”

 

“You won't... not until you feel the need to...”

 

There was another long moment of quiet between them. Steve ran a hand through his hair, gentle enough that Bucky could fall asleep to it but didn't really want to... he didn't really want to disturb the silence either though...

 

They continued fucking and resting like that for the next 2 or 3 days. Bucky lost track. He remembered eating venison and rabbit. The really fresh kind, but he couldn't remember when. During the last time, he bit Steve back. And when he fell asleep, and woke up, Steve was gone.

 

His clothes were neatly folded up though. He stretched out a bit, rubbing his lower back. There was a small pond of clean water. He wasn't _dirty_ per say, which he could only assume meant that they did manage to clean themselves up at some point. Or several. It couldn't hurt to clean himself more though. He waited a bit.

 

He was annoyed. Not with what happened but because Steve suddenly decided to leave. What, no goodbye? Was this just a one night stand for him? Was this—ugh, god, he sounded like one of the dames he'd been with...

 

When it was clear enough the other wolf wouldn't be coming back, Bucky put his clothes back on and found his way out. _Ready to face the music..._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there can be no negative repercussions to Bucky's decision whatsoever.
> 
> None.
> 
> Whatsoever.
> 
> Yup.


	4. Ain't no Shame in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock.
> 
> Bucky can't seem to get his mind off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand reveal of who is what. Should I tag it? Let me know. I feel like I should just to fuck with people, maybe both ways? Bucky's still gonna be the one to have any and all babies, I just decided to switch up the labeling.
> 
> Long and stressful days tend to make me post it seems.
> 
> I really hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far. Talk to me, I get lonely and needy.

.oOo.

 

“ **Where the hell were you?!** ”

 

Frantic Brock. Not a common thing, but not really what he wanted to deal with at the moment. How did he even... answer that?

 

“Nevermind, that's not important. We need to head back and have you debriefed. 4 days, Buck. _4_ _days you went missing_.”

 

Yeah, that kinda counted as a mission failure.

 

Bucky did let them debrief him and take a few samples but he was, once again, weirdly territorial about his vagina... more so than usual. And he very openly growled at them for it. Still, it took very little for them to notice the _evidence_ on his body.

 

Particularly the claw marks and perfect bite mark on his neck.

 

There wasn't really much to do about it though. So they let him go home. Worry about capturing the Captain next time. Though, hearing that had left a sour feeling in Bucky's stomach.

 

At least he had a week off.

 

Only his week was spent incredibly horny still, having wet dreams about Steve and his perfect cock. Literal dreams about his cock. Long and thick, at least a whole foot with a solid 2.5 inch diameter, if not the 3. Neatly groomed blonde fur at the base. His sac matched the rest perfectly, always heavy and full when they slapped against him. There was the slightest point at the head that was a little less than human if you looked close enough, but the way that tip had dipped into his womb... and his knot. _Good god,_ _his knot_. He had to stop himself from drooling. That thing was almost twice the size of his cock at the widest part of it. It was fuckin' huge. And every day, Bucky woke up from those dreams with a little bit of drool, a sopping wet cunt, and a raging hard on.

 

That cock had utterly and brutally torn open his hole, given him the best fuck of his life and now it's owner was gone. To god knows where, but most importantly, _not_ in Bucky. And it was all he could think about.

 

He'd start off his days trying to masturbate the feelings away. Only that wasn't enough. Definitely not. Sure, he'd get some relief, but he needed more. He'd always need more. He figured getting fucked would calm him down, not frenzy him up into some dirty little cock hungry slut. _God, he wanted it so bad_.

 

About 5 days in, he went and bought the biggest dildo he could find. And he was surprised he even lasted that long.

 

That lasted a day. It didn't feel like what he needed, it just felt like a giant piece of plastic that served him better up his ass. So he went back and found the fleshiest dildo he could find.

 

This one was... better, but it still wasn't _enough_.

 

And by then he had to go back in to work. Steve was still nowhere. And he needed him. He needed _Steve_. He needed his cock.

 

He lasted another 3 weeks holding out on him before he got desperate. _Really_ desperate. All it took was one whiff in the locker rooms after a heavy mission, and Bucky wasn't ashamed to admit he was weak. He'd gone without that cock almost a full month now, and every replacement he tried drove him nuts. He always needed _more_. _And Steve wasn't here._

 

Brock didn't smell too bad. And convincing him was easier than expected. Though, guys like Brock weren't too squeamish about it if they were topping. Or maybe he had hobbies, who knows? Either way, they were ready and lined up and Bucky was wet and well on his way to finally, _finally_ having a _real_ cock in him. And he felt guilty. But Steve left him alone for a full month. A full month while he's needed him!

 

Still... it didn't quite... _feel right_.

 

They were using a condom. Something about _just_ in case. Bucky didn't care at first. But it just felt too weird, in all honesty for both of them. So they did away with it.

 

But even now, as Brock was lined up, Bucky wasn't feeling so hot. It wasn't anything like that amazing feeling he got when Steve's cock was lined up. None of that anticipation, just nervousness. And it wasn't like Brock was a bad size either. He wasn't as gigantic as Steve, but he was a good size. Not too big, not too small. Sure enough, he could get the job done with it.

 

Only when he pressed in, despite being wet, it was like sandpaper. A sudden pain coursing in him that had him backing out and very upset. Both with himself and... and Steve. For not _fucking_ being here to _fuck him_. This was so fucking _stupid_. He's unbelievably horny, and he can't be fucked by other guys? Brock was confused to start, so backing out before they'd really done anything didn't leave him too on edge. Though with the way Bucky had been lately...

 

“You're not a virgin?”

 

“No dipshit, I'm not.”

 

“When'd that happen, you seemed so territorial.”

 

Bucky didn't answer, still too angry about the whole mess to really think about it. Instead, he blew off his superiors and went home to sleep it off.

 

And yet again, he dreamt of Steve. Steve and his gentle movements. The expert rolling of his hips, moving his cock in and out of Bucky. He woke up hard and sopping wet again. Brutally annoyed, but... with soft blue, and upset, eyes looking down over him as the body they belonged to loomed over him. Bucky sat up, slowly and so did Steve. Still looking upset.

 

Bucky stared a good moment in shock.

 

. . .

 

Before attacking the other wolf and ripping his pants open to get to that cock and quickly sink down on it. And _god_ , after weeks and weeks if that wasn't the best damn feeling. He rode that fucker hard until he got exactly what he needed, that fat knot pluggin' him up and that hot cum pouring straight up into him. But by the end of it, Steve looked upset which only made Bucky upset because _he was gone_.

 

And then he did the most pathetic thing he could do. He cried. He honest to god, _cried_. Like some hormonal teen. And Steve's shock did nothing to stop it.

 

“ _You were gone... y-you were gone. And I_ _ **needed**_ _you... where were you?_ ”

 

And Steve didn't quite have anything to say to that... but the big sweetheart lug tried to comfort him as best he could. And then gave Bucky his cock, the whole 12 inches of him about 6 more times while Bucky begged, mewled, clawed and scratched at him for more. Before they finally managed to talk again. Bucky was tightly clinging to him by then, knot still stretchin' him pretty, cuddled up in his arms.

 

Steve took a breath. He seemed kinda tense. “I-I'm sorry... I don't—... I don't really know how to do this...”

 

Bucky hadn't really thought about it before but... they hadn't kissed a single time, had they? He tried to keep himself focused though...

 

“Don't know how to do what?”

 

“Take care a you... I don't... I'm not really sure what to do...”

 

“I like being fucked.” When Steve blushed furiously but didn't look at him, Bucky smiled a bit. This Captain was kinda cute... “What exactly... am I?”

 

That made the blush fade a bit. “You're a... an Alpha-level wolf. A bearer... The center and start of a pack. You stay back, take care a the pups if there are any, keep everyone in line... Society wouldn't see it the same way we did, but to wolves... we run matrilineal. You'da been the most important pack mate.”

 

_Pups..._

 

“What about you?”

 

“I'm an Omega-level wolf. A protectorate. We make good soldiers... that's about it...”

 

“You give good cock.” Bucky supplied. And really, that was all he wanted to think about. Steve let out a whine but he'd worry about the details of it later. He leaned up to give a chaste kiss. Sweet and simple but it had surprised his protectorate.

 

After Bucky learned the right buttons to push, he had Steve in that animalistic state, ready to fuck him every time they met. Trouble was with turning it off. That he still had some trouble figuring out. And he was starting to worry. Sure, he hadn't gotten pregnant before, but thinking about it now, what if that was just because of a difference of species?

 

Him and Steve were the same species now.

 

_God, he gave good cock._

 

And he figured they should maybe be more careful, but Bucky was enjoying it too much to even remotely care. The feeling of being filled up, first with dick, then enough cum to leak out the next few days? It left him with something giddy and he couldn't _stop_. He was hopelessly addicted to it, and all he could bring himself to do was want more.

 

_Jesus, he really was a cock slut, wasn't he?_

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has his priorities in 100% perfect order.
> 
> Poor Steve is 100% confused.
> 
> They make the perfect couple.


	5. Smiley Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're fraternizing with a very handsome sweetheart werewolf that gives you everything you need.
> 
> But it's not like all that sex would have some kind of consequence.
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you kids that don't know.
> 
> Sex makes babies.
> 
> Don't have sex, or you will get pregnant and die. 
> 
> Wait. No. That's not how it works.
> 
> Eh, Steve would have broken the condoms anyway.

.oOo.

 

It's the little things that set him off. Another month had gone by, and a month after that, and another after that. All the while he's been fuckin' Steve, or getting fucked by him, rather. Nobody asks about his vagina. Like they forgot. But Bucky definitely hasn't. In fact, he's pretty fuckin' glad he has it.

 

It's been 4 months since the first bout, and Steve can't seem to get enough of his scent. They'd be such a sappy, happy couple if they weren't hiding their relationship. Steve smells good too. And Bucky's more sensitive to other smells now. He doesn't like the way other males smell, they disgust him. He's a little pickier with his foods too, which is... weird. He's always been fine with expired stuff or other. Food is food. Expiration dates are for the weak. Now, he's so picky though. If it even smells remotely off, he can't eat it. And he's been eating so much _fucking_ meat. But Steve kinda brings him a dead deer or something every now and again... so...

 

Can't exactly let it go to waste.

 

He's exceptionally horny but he hasn't really known any different so far. So he's a nympho with a vagina, go figure. Him and Steve are practically together every chance they get. Playing cat and mouse games in which he enjoys being the mouse when the cat's a little lost, Steve's too much of a dog to make a good cat after all. Stealing moments, sometimes hours while on missions and nobody can find them. Sneaking into each other's apartments.

 

He also keeps stealing Steve's clothes. Not just that, he bundles it up, huddled around him in... in some kind of... _nest!_ It's weird. He made one at Steve's apartment once and they almost got caught. He can't help it though, his protectorate smells so _good_.

 

Steve even palms at his belly every now and again. And sure he's put on a few pounds... maybe more than a few. He should probably work out more and stop eating as much. The serum he has will only do so much and he's developed a little pouch there... but nothing too bad. If he looks at himself from his side in the mirror, he almost looks... _pregnant_...

 

They've been at it like rabbits, but surely there'd be some kinda sign.

 

 _Something_.

 

But no, what really sets him off. Is when he's in the park one day, looking longingly at all the human pups... what are they called again? Babies! That's it. He wants one...

 

He's _never_ wanted one.

 

Clearly, there must have been something wrong.

 

Bucky Barnes has had 5 pregnancy scares in his life. 3 of which, the girls were actually pregnant. 1 of which had an abortion before he could ever have a chance to think about it. 2 of which, the kids were not his (yeah, he sure knows how to pick em') in which 1, he didn't find out till the kid was actually almost a year old (bitch) which made him more suspicious about the last one, but at least she was honest (they weren't committed, pretty open relationship). 6 in total, if you count the time he was worried about his sister Becca because of the prick she was dating then.

 

None of which he might be the one who was pregnant.

 

Huh.

 

Still a pretty good track record for the time he's lived.

 

Going to the store was easy enough. Get a pregnancy test, or a few, piss on them, get results. Buy them first though... right. When the clerk looked at him curiously, he didn't know why he deflected, it wasn't any of the old lady's business, but he did.

 

“For my little sister...” He gave a half smile, and she smiled back sweetly, probably thinking he was that super nice awesome older brother.

 

Complete bold faced lie. Rebecca was 70, post menopause. She'd had her kids, all well planned, lucky as she was, with someone who was kind of a pussy but definitely not a prick. There'd be some serious concern if she had a pregnancy scare at this age, _post menopause_.

 

Getting home and taking the tests was also easy. Waiting for the results wasn't. Reading them was worse.

 

He took 5. 3 of the same, 2 of different brands just to be sure there were no outliers.

 

There were three pink pluses.

 

Two clear blue lines.

 

One little smiley face.

 

He thought that one was cute, but as it was staring back at him with what it meant... slightly less cute... but also still kind of cute.

 

He'd been okay with the idea before... vacation and all. But it would have been mostly his kid with a donor. Sure, kid'd grow up with Hydra, but he turned out just fine being with them all these years. Now though...

 

First... he wanted to keep it. And he didn't know why, but he kinda liked the idea of a life growing inside him. Plus it had been there a while and hadn't caused much trouble. His baby was already the best kind of baby, one that doesn't make its mother's life miserable. Then there was that endangered species thing... and the father... and the fact that this was kind of his own fault for not being precautious and being a horny cock hungry slut.  _At least for Steve..._

 

And Steve'd make such a good dad, he's such a big sweetiepie and a strong and perfect protectorat— _and what the fuck was that???_ He barely knows Steve when he really thinks about it. They haven't done much passed fucking. And he supposes he can tell a bit about the man by the way he fucks, but obviously, that's not going to be as effective as... you know... _words?_ And now he's having his baby...

 

And then there's the fact that Hydra still wants to catch him for the serum and doesn't _know_ Bucky's been fraternizing with the enemy.

 

Fuck.

 

The obvious choice would be to get rid of it, but the thought of that—yup, has him growling at particularly nothing. He should probably see a doctor but he hasn't got much options there. Just Hydra and he's not sure how to tell them. Then there's the Avengers...

 

Fuck.

 

Double Fuck.

 

He should just go back to being a cock slut and worry about it later. Yeah, that seemed like the best option.

 

_Smiley face._

 

.oOo.

 

“I think I might be pregnant.”

 

It had been a month. And he definitely looked more pregnant now. It was weird, but not as noticeable if you weren't expecting a pregnant man, which most people wouldn't. Brock took a moment to register what he said and then looked at him in shock and alarm.

 

“I-I thought—we didn't even—.”

 

“Not _you_ numbnuts.”

 

“That's hurtful, there's no reason to be mean about it.”

 

“There's no reason to be stupid about it.”

 

“What the fuck, man? You've been extra grumpy lately.”

 

Bucky turned a glare at him, and Brock stared back, clearly uncomfortable. Bucky sighed.

 

“Remember how I wasn't a virgin?”

 

Brock nodded, slightly confused.

 

“I wasn't a virgin when I came back from that mission...”

 

“The one you went missing on?”

 

Bucky nodded. Both hands cupped at the bottom of his baby bump.

 

“Fuck... _Fuck!_ With the—.”

 

And here come the waterworks. Bucky nods and for whatever reason, that's what breaks him down. Though, in all honesty, he'd been hormonal as fuck and holding it in about a month. Still getting awesome sex though. Steve hadn't mentioned it, but he was pretty sure he noticed. Or maybe this was what he wanted all along. Drive to continue his species and whatnot.

 

Brock starts freaking out, because he's never dealt with a crying Bucky, let alone a crying _pregnant_ Bucky. Neither has anyone else for that matter. Apart from Steve, who had the easy solution of fucking him to make him happy.

 

Brock managed to calm him down after a while and now he's run through the options of what to do.

 

“Should you even be going on this mission like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Preg—...”

 

Bucky glared. Brock stared back. Okay, point taken.

 

“What happened to wanting a vacation?”

 

“They'll want to find out how I got pregnant more...”

 

“How did you get pregnant from him? Not even Schmid—.”

 

“He's a werewolf.”

 

Brock stared. “I'm not even gonna ask—.”

 

“The component they isolated wasn't... actually the serum...”

 

Brock took a moment to process that. “Wait.... what? You mean they, what? Turned you into breeding stock for him or somethin'?”

 

Bucky growled. That was rude.

 

“Okay—okay! _Jesus_...”

 

There was a long stretched moment of silence between them.

 

“You won't tell them, will you?”

 

“It's gonna speak for itself on its own, shit, it already kinda does.”

 

Brock Rumlow was the type of person with perpetual foot in mouth syndrome. The amount of times he'd made a woman, or person, cry, really, or had been slapped or punched was... too many to count? It was more than Bucky had ever done, and he'd been alive a lot longer than Brock. Still, he wasn't expecting the waterworks when they did come. Normally, when Brock said something stupid, he raised a brow and whacked his partner upside the head. But normally he wasn't hormonal and pregnant.

 

“Shit. _Shit,_ please don't cry. I won't tell anyone...”

 

He wasn't exactly good at comforting anyone either, but... well, Brock was Brock.

 

Bucky was still Bucky... even if he was pregnant now.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Bucky just re-learned the lesson of the day. He still doesn't know how he feels about it. But he's got time to decide.
> 
> Just like I still don't know how I feel about them tags, lol.
> 
> It was that damn perfect cock, just had to be virile and like a damn crack pipe.
> 
> Be careful. Shit's about to get a little rocky. Rumlow, you are adorable as an idiot meat head that Bucky has tendencies to bully. They are so fun to play around with, I have another progress story (because I don't have enough fucking many of those already, yes I started more, don't you judge me) where they are essentially Omega best friends, and strippers, the proud kind. Still haven't decided on A/B/O dynamics for that in actuality though. (They are kinda Omegas, but they're also hydras, these like water dragon siren mermaid things that I still don't have full details on, it's set in a world with lots of different magical creatures, Natasha's a succubus, ha. It was also kind of inspired by Haven (really good show), in the way the non-humans are treated like the troubled and also Steve's powers being something like Duke's, but obviously, I'll elaborate more on it when it's POSTED)
> 
> Jesus FUCK, sidetracked much??? ANYWAY.
> 
> Writing this has gone surprisingly swimmingly. I'm making good progress as I post, but I guess posting helps me find inspiration. I hold off a lot because I wanna make sure I never abandon a fic, so I try to finish them before I do, but I think maybe having a progress staple as I work on others simultaneously has been helpful. Still not much on the 'Love wasn't part of the plan' series, but I'm open to ideas. Like I have them, but they're just not flowing. Anyone wanna see more of that one? I did promise a prequel after all, and Steve still is a romantic shit in it, but he's an extra shit who's a little crabby cause injuries.
> 
> Conversate with me.
> 
> Bottom Bucky, our lawd and sabior.
> 
> I'm waiting for someone to just say, "Dem's fightin' words!" And it never happens.
> 
> Too much passion?


	6. Disobedience Garners Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.
> 
> Zola's a dick.
> 
> Steve is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the title scare you. Tiny bit of angst. But nothing crazy... yet.
> 
> This chapter is on the shorter end of the spectrum though, I've been trying to balance it.
> 
> Eh.

.oOo.

 

To Brock's credit, he didn't tell. Not that Bucky was pregnant anyway. That the Captain was a werewolf though. That was pretty important.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn't tell them!?”

 

“I didn't! Not about you, at least...”

 

Bucky barely held back the growl. They'd come up to him asking to run more tests, suddenly curious about his genetics and comparing it to a baseline human's.

 

“You should get yourself checked with an actual doctor, though...”

 

Bucky frowned. He hated it when anything rational came out of Brock's mouth.

 

They started sending an observer with them on the missions, and she seemed to be watching Bucky just as carefully as she watched the Captain. Steve, being the idiot he was that ran on instinct, wouldn't stop blatantly protecting him, and he was pretty sure his teammates had noticed. Both their teammates had noticed. It wasn't possible for them to have not to.

 

And maybe, just maybe it wouldn't have frustrated Bucky so much if it weren't the very reason they were so close to catching him. And at this point, they were starting to suspect the matching bites on their napes meant something pretty important.

 

Bucky figured he shouldn't have been surprised when that observer injected him with a tranq, but he still was, to wake up on a hospital bed in a patient's gown with Zola next to him.

 

“You haven't been a very good boy, James.”

 

He almost shot up, but he felt a little dizzy and had to move more slowly and hold himself up.

 

“I've never been anything but loyal to Hydra...”

 

“But something is making you question that loyalty, yes? You always cared more for your family, first and foremost. But that's never conflicted with our interests before, has it?”

 

Bucky tensed up. Immediately worried as he felt the baby stir within him. _He felt the baby_.

 

“Relax, Sgt. Barnes. No harm will come to you or your child. Despite what many believe, we are not the monsters we are painted out to be.”

 

“Yeah? Just lacking in your sense of ethics?” It was said neutrally, a bit nervous. And he was more than sure Zola noticed.

 

“I prefer explorative. Willing to take risks. You should have come back to us sooner.”

 

“For what? For you to bench me?”

 

“For your child, if not yourself. I was under the impression you had wanted an extended vacation, Sgt. Barnes.”

 

They both turned to Schmidt, who had just walked in. Zola was already writing up a medical chit. Bucky tensed his jaw. It was true. Hydra did a lot of iffy things, but they weren't necessarily an evil organization. Just indifferent when it came to morality. There was a difference... if slight. Science and discovery always came first for them, and they didn't care about much else. Needless to say, it got them in trouble more often than not.

 

Bucky was recruited back when he was still young. Barely hitting puberty. He needed the money and they offered. Rather, his family needed the money, and Bucky was willing to fight for it. Fight for them. He never understood how people could be so blind, so loving of an organization. For any reason. And then Schmidt showed him. Explained it to him the simplest way it could be. His own family as an example.

 

“ _You give the people what they want, and they become blind to your flaws. Good is a matter of circumstance and convenience. Most do not care about good for the general, just for themselves. Human beings are very selfish creatures. We are equally selfish. That is simply the nature of things... not something to be shameful of.”_

 

He was 18 when he got that speech. And even now... It seemed like no matter what choice he made, he would prove him right. Every mission he took... there were so many times he had fucked up, so many things he wished he could take back. But at some point... living through it. You make enough mistakes, you stop caring when you do.

 

“Lift your gown for me?”

 

Bucky looked over, pulled from his thoughts by the doctor.

 

“Don't worry, they gave you shorts as well. This is merely to check on the child.”

 

Bucky paused a moment and took a breath, but lifted the gown. He wouldn't have cared even if they didn't. He'd never really been shy but he kinda wondered how he hadn't noticed the paper shorts. And laying down, the softened up belly was more than obvious. Rounded out and only gonna get bigger...

 

He hardly registered what was going on. Zola had a pretty hi-tech machine that was supposed to give a more clear image but Bucky was paying more attention to the wand and cold gel.

 

“ _Mein Gott..._ ”

 

“Remarkable...”

 

When he turned to look, he didn't see the typical, squishy, but human looking fetus on the screen.

 

Instead, he saw _2_ small, still squishy, and forming bipedal wolves... Something mixed between humans and wolves. _2 baby werewolves._ His mind supplied.

 

And to anyone else, they might have been frightening. But they were his _pups_. One of them stretched out a paw a few times while the other curled in and he _felt_ it. He could feel them... they were really _there_. Growing, inside of him...

 

Zola gave him the chit and told him to go home after they took a few samples. He gave him a date for another appointment, but Bucky didn't care too much about that.

 

Apparently, he had 2 little troublemakers in him... not just 1.

 

When he got home, he fell asleep.

 

.oOo.

 

_He wakes up in a field. Miles of green and flowers around him. He's been sleeping on something soft. And big. There's gold fur he was running his fingers through, and he can feel the babies stirring within. They are a lot bigger than he last remembers..._

 

_His stomach is distended heavily, maneuvering is tricky because of it. He's nuzzled and nosed at, aided by the large wolf behind him. The one he'd just been sleeping on. He feels like he knows him but he can't put his finger on it..._

 

_When the babies kick him, he remembers. The wolf is the father of his children._

 

_He's not wearing much in light of clothes, but neither is the wolf. There's some loose linen wrapped around him. Something simple tying his hair up loosely, like he normally has it, which means he hadn't meant to fall asleep. It seems like a dried but elastic flower stem, similar to vanilla bean if he remembers correctly._

 

_It's just them in the field. Just him. The wolf. And their babies still waiting to enter the world. But somehow, it's not lonely. Not like he expects._

 

_It's peaceful. Gentle..._

 

_Bucky wishes it could stay that way..._

 

.oOo.

 

When he wakes up, there's a soft, warm weight around him, just like in the dream. He shoots up, catching blue eyes.

 

This is the first time he's ever seen Steve in full shift but he knows it's him... there's no mistaking it...

 

He hugs him. Holding tight. Even as he feels him shift. Tighter when he feels Steve pass a gentle hand over his belly before hugging back.

 

He's known. He's likely always known...

 

And Bucky starts crying, pathetic as he's gotten, because what else is there left to do. He's desperate, and needy, and none of the things he's ever been used to. He takes.

 

He takes a kiss, knocks him over and straddles his hips. He takes because Steve gives. He always gives. Because he's _good_ and truly selfless. He gives because he's not like Bucky. It's something familiar at least. Something he's used to.

 

Bucky _takes_ because it's all he ever learned...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is about the only thing that's stable for Bucky right now. I don't know if I made it obvious, but I like playing around with Hydra a bit and how they function, whether or not they're villains. Indifferent Schmidt is probably one of my favorite things in the world. I up and died when I saw him just give zero shits whatsoever in-oop, am I not supposed to mention it? Hydra's just fun to play with in general. I make them villains in some and more neutral in others, I think they might always be snobs though. Morality too is a fun concept to play with. And I think what Schmidt told Bucky when he was younger is probably one of my favorite concepts. One of those things that's true in a way it shouldn't be, and kind of melancholy because of it.
> 
> This is essentially the calm before the storm. Though I will admit some of the shit that happens negates the seriousness of it all. Let's just say Schmidt's got an agenda, and he's a little shit. That Bucky's also a little shit doesn't exactly help though.
> 
> Conversate me, I got things to say and inspiration to boost up.
> 
> Anyone interested in any prompts I'd have to offer? I can overwhelm myself with ideas flowing in my head. Tell me what you like, bounce ideas off me, maybe we can help inspire each other.


	7. Nosey Bystanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being out of milk?
> 
> Sucks. Balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff before the angst. I apologize in advance for the chapter that follows this.
> 
> No I don't. Cause I'm shit. 
> 
> But that's okay. You'll thank me later.

.oOo.

 

It's been a month since he's been set on the sidelines and he's bigger now. They're bigger now.

 

He's fucking out of milk.

 

And it's not exactly the easiest thing to go out in public. He looks pregnant. And people automatically take a second glance at a 6 foot beefy guy who looks pregnant. He has an excuse to wear baggy clothes and jackets to hide it at least. It's Winter but he's never been someone who gets very cold. He did kinda grow up in Siberia.

 

Still, loose shirt, hoody over that, stuffed jacket, long scarf for good measure, beanie along with sweatpants and boots, and he just looks like a guy who's let himself go and doesn't give a shit. Smells better than one though. And his clothes are clean.

 

He'd seen Becca once since then, in about the same ensemble. She'd said he looked cute. A little pregnant, and that he'd gained back his baby fat, but cute. Becca always said he looked cute... She asked what happened and Bucky never figured himself as one to crumble under non-existent pressure, but he'd told her exactly the truth. Then again, he told his sister everything.

 

Hydra turned him into a werewolf by accident. Werewolves have different anatomy than humans... and functioned differently, sorta, and a lot at the same time. He apparently turned out to really like cock more than he ever expected to and forgot about the protection bit... and got himself knocked up.

 

Becca's response was surprising. She just said that he shoulda told her sooner. And that he should have given her a niece or nephew long before she ever gave him one.

 

That was about a week ago. And he coulda sworn it was less obvious then, but what exactly could he do. It'd only get worse from there and it wasn't like he was the world's first pregnant man. Couple a cases here and there, probably other werewolves. Some in the mutant community, and the occasional trans person, rare as the pregnancies were. Then again, he was having twins, and they'd only get bigger. Christ, what would he even tell people when they were born. What if they stayed in that form?? What would people do seeing him all of a sudden with a pair of wolf-human hybrid babies when the existence of werewolves was still up for debate, and he'd been an avid non-believer before all this mess? What would his babies even eat?  _Other babies???_

 

 **No.**  No... they weren't monsters, they were pups... probably milk since his chest was filling out and kind of sore all the time. They more than likely wouldn't be born with teeth or even claws at the ready. And if he had questions like that, it was pretty likely Steve knew the answers... He'd... probably been a wolf all his life...

 

Just that Bucky...? Not enough courage to ask him.

 

Still, as he got bigger, it did make him give less of a shit about when people caught him with a hand gently placed anywhere on his belly or caressing it. Certainly not caring when someone gave him a funny look like they'd figured it out but didn't believe it.

 

There was a pregnant woman in the store staring at him with what he guessed was her husband. She looked further along than he was but maybe like she just had 1 baby instead of 2. Kind of petite. Well put together. Religious, by the cross on her neck. Conservative, by the way she looked absolutely offended at the mear thought of Bucky being pregnant too. Like that wasn't something that she should have to share with someone like him.

 

 _Cultist_.

 

 _No_... no. Bucky tried not to think of people that had faith in something, anything really, like that, but it got kinda hard to, the older he got and the more he learned, realized. A lot of people made ignorance their choice. Chose to be blind. Because it was easier. They say ignorance is bliss, right? Bucky never could do that... he understood why people did, but maybe never  _how_... He didn't think werewolves were real until he accidentally ended up as one and knocked up by another with 2 more inside of him. But there were cults that dedicated their lives to finding them, finding out about them, or sometimes even finding a way to turn themselves into one.

 

The babies chose the perfect time to start kicking him, and his instinct to soothe them didn't exactly care about some dame staring at him with disdain. Or disgust, as he saw her face change. But he just leaned forward against the glass of the freezer doors as he waited for them to calm down. He probably shouldn't have been even looking at the ice cream with the weight he'd gained but it wasn't gonna stop there, and he was kind of eating for 3 now. He'd have to work it all off once everything was said and done so it wasn't like it really mattered.

 

He noticed a section of Avengers themed ice cream. Of course that was something they'd make. When he saw the Captain America one, he couldn't help smiling to himself. It was vanilla cream with blue maraschino cherries and red sugar cookie dough. Mixed in with white star and shield sprinkles, and a cherry frosting ribbon throughout, in red, white, and blue. The kinda thing to give a person diabetes. And Bucky found himself wanting to try it anyway. Maybe it'd be as sweet as his boyfriend's cock.

 

He spotted the Black Widow ice cream and smiled again. It was a dark chocolate with black cherry compote swirled in and little 'spider bites'. The spider bites were special black widow spider shaped pieces of dark chocolate with cayenne and cherry added in for the kick. It was something really fitting for her. Natalia defected in... what... the 70's? It had been around 20 years since then. But sometimes he still couldn't believe she was that little girl he trained back in the 40s. He wondered what that was like... defecting.

 

He sighed. The babies had calmed down by now. He looked into his basket. Milk, bread, garlic, lemon, salmon, shrimp, and fresh tuna. Huh. He guessed he had been in a seafood kind of mood lately, but he'd gotten everything he needed. Maybe add some potatoes in there. He could make something like a seafood medley chowder if it really came down to it. He'd been in the biggest mood for comfort foods lately and it wasn't really a question as to why. Maybe he could have Steve do it for him. He always adds parsley and seasons pretty simple but somehow makes whatever he touches amazing.

 

He didn't notice the dame talking to her husband all upset or pointing at him. He didn't notice him complaining to a police officer about him. It was a pretty fancy grocery place, so they had general security, but Bucky was pretty sure that guy just happened to be there when he saw him and his partner walking over as he decided to take a pint of each, the Cap and Black Widow ice creams.

 

He sighed. His back hurt, he wanted to go back to lazing around at home.

 

He was greeted by them, or by one, and rudely addressed by the other. One told him the couple was concerned while the other told him that he was disturbing them and then accused him of pretending to be pregnant. Bucky raised a brow and rolled his eyes. It was clear they needed to work on their coordination a bit. But he let them finish their spiel before responding. One hand came to rest on his belly, and his eyes were half lidded. He stole a glance at the couple. The woman seemed angry by now and they both seemed disgusted. He wondered how much better this would have gone with Steve there with him. When they finally finished, he gave a response.

 

“I take it you haven't got this good cop bad cop thing down pact yet, right? You practice it on innocent bystanders all the time? I appreciate the concern, I'm sure that couple is an absolute  _delight_ , but what would it matter if I were or weren't pregnant, and why would it be anyone's business but my own?”

 

One seemed shocked by his response, the other more curious.

 

“Are you?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment and debated it. Eh, what the hell. He was around here often enough, and it'd only get more obvious. He lifted up his shirt a little, promptly receiving surprised stares.

 

“You were nicer to me, so you can go ahead and touch.”

 

They both blushed, but only one seemed embarrassed. He reached forward and hesitated before Bucky pointed to a specific spot. They waited a moment and the nice stranger got a little hello from one of the pups.

 

“That's—.”

 

“Yup...” He noticed the more embarrassed one before gesturing to another spot on the other side, nodding when he hesitated too.

 

“Take it from a guy who's in his 70s and hasn't aged much since the day he turned 20, life is fuckin' weird. You may wanna do your job right, and I'm sure that lovely couple was very convincing, but maybe don't assume what you don't know unless you legit want to make an ass outta yourself next time. That was baby number 2. Bit feistier.”

 

He apologized blushing furiously but Bucky started laughing at how red that woman got. Hopefully, she didn't stress herself into labor. Or, yeah, actually, that'd be appropriate. Bitch. He flipped her off when they weren't looking, checked out and left.

 

Getting home was about the same as usual. He put the ice cream away first, then everything else. Then served himself a small cup of the Captain America variety. The ice cream itself actually wasn't all that sweet, more milky with a light sweetness and the added flavor of vanilla, apart from being very rich, but it helped to balance out the more sweet elements of it. All in all, it was  _very_  good, and... very fitting for Steve...

 

Overstuffed with decoration... but surprisingly gentle and so much better than anyone could ever imagine.

 

_Steve..._

 

“Bucky?”

 

Bucky turned around from where he was leaning on the counter in the kitchen to see his mate. Quiet and in slight surprise. He took another spoon of ice cream then and the spoon stayed in his mouth as he ate it, though he flipped it upside down. He gave a glance to the side and blushed.  _Why did he have to pick a clear glass cup for his ice cream?_

 

It was obvious Steve was fighting the laughter, though he did lose out to the smile.  _Bastard_.

 

Still, Bucky could use a cock to sit on right now. The rest was kind of a bonus...

 

Steve was gentle with him as he had been the past few times, though seemed to be in a teasing mood, and it drove Bucky nuts. Still led to some pretty great orgasms though.

 

By the end of it, Bucky was still sitting on his cock, though they were resting against the headboard of his bed, his back to Steve's chest, and Steve's muscular arms wrapped around him with his hands on Bucky's belly.

 

He kind of wondered if they were ever going to talk about it... he put his hand over one of Steve's and moved it where he felt one of the babies kicking. Steve held him tighter. Neither of them spoke for a long while but Steve eventually did.

 

“They took you off of active duty...”

 

“Bout a month ago.”

 

Steve was quiet a moment before speaking again. When he did, it was very quiet, concern lightly hinted in his voice. “Why do work for them...?”

 

“Pays the bills...”

 

“Other jobs would pay the bills.”

 

“There's not a whole lot I'm good at.”

 

“There's enough I've seen you be good at to know that's not true...”

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment of his own and then took a breath. “They're... all I've ever known since I was 14.”

 

He felt Steve tense up behind him. “ _How could they—._ ”

 

“I volunteered. I know how it sounds, but... my family needed the money. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't be alive... or had lived full lives... I probably wouldn't be alive... despite what everyone says, they're not as bad as you'd think. They may not be good. But they're nothing special. They're not evil. They're just the same as everyone else... Selfish. With their own agenda... And I'm just the same as them... selfish, and I fit right in, got no real right to complain...”

 

“No, Bucky, you're  _better_  than them—.”

 

Bucky gave a light huff. “No, trust me, I'm not.”

 

He felt Steve hold him tighter and he could feel the frustration fizzling through the bond. “Yes, you are—.”

 

“Then you really don't know me that well, Steve... All—...  _I_  cared about? All I cared about was getting laid... and now...  _ **now**_?  _What the fuck am I supposed to do with myself...?_ ”

 

He felt the frustration cut off suddenly and slight guilt replace it as he heard a light whine. Steve held him even closer and nuzzled his neck.

 

Bucky felt his heart clench and tensed his jaw.  _'You're better than I am... you deserve better...'_

 

And wasn't that a truth Bucky was too much of a fuck up to say out loud. Steve deserved better. Someone much better than Bucky could ever hope to be. The selfless thing to do wouldn't have been keeping the pups in his belly that would permanently tie Steve to him, it would have been to let him go so he could find someone better. But Bucky didn't have the courage to tell him. He was too much of a selfish bastard and he knew that damn well. And now Hydra knew he was a werewolf because of it.

 

“Be careful, Steve... They know....”

 

Steve didn't respond to that.

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky's had a rough day, Steve makes it all better. They really probably should talk about... everything maybe? Y'all hardly ask questions too, you just expect answers or somethin' later? What if I just leave loopholes? Like, I'm honored and all that you trust me, but what if I have no honor and don't fill in the blanks? You know somethin' I don't? Kinda surprised.
> 
> Also, I figured out how to tag it. And it is gonna troll people. I'm puttin' in Alpha Bucky, Omega Steve, maybe Pregnant Bucky (cause that'd be fun too, maybe confuse the heck outta some, but 'Non-traditional A/B/O dynamics' is already there, so...) or Bottom Bucky and Top Steve (or all five), but that'd be my kicker for trolling people, I might add some and then the others. But it's cause they'd correlate with 'Pack Dynamics' which will also be added and explained later.
> 
> Anyone see any tags I might be missing that I could add in that would be unrelated to trolling Omega Steve lovers? Oh god, I'm an awful awful person.
> 
> Feel my fury. Preggy Bucky for the winners, ya'll know where it's at.


	8. Clearly Not Battle Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, meet fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeeeeb...
> 
> TT_________TT

.oOo.

 

Bucky went back in to the facility for that appointment.

 

It had been a week.

 

He was about 3 weeks late, but he really didn't give a fuck. He has a right to be moody, he's pregnant.

 

Zola was livid, by the look on his face. He doesn't get red faced or angry like other people do. He just gives the most passive, non-aggressive face anyone could ever give. If Bucky didn't know better, he would think he was in a regular mood. But he does know better. Enough to know that when Zola isn't smug or curious or smiling, he's fucking pissed, even without the frown. And people have been put to sleep and experimented on when that happens.

 

“Do you care for your children?”

 

“I'm here, aren't I?”

 

Zola sighed. As much as he would love to take samples and leave Bucky unsettled and perfectly uncomfortable. He's not heartless enough to make him concerned when he's carrying children.

 

Setting up is pretty simple. Bucky remembers seeing them the first time, but he doesn't remember being quite as affected. Though, he guessed with all the movement they'd been doing, he did get to know them better. His breath hitched when he saw them.

 

They seemed a little less wolf-like this time, and were huddled together. One of the pups started making jerky little movements, stutters almost. The other seemed to get annoyed and push that one away. Bucky was quiet. He could definitely feel those movements, but...

 

“Should I be concerned?”

 

Zola laughed. “No, he simply has hiccups. It must have bothered her.”

 

“You can see...”

 

“Yes. I can.”

 

“A boy... and a girl, huh. Just a boy and a girl?”

 

“As it would appear, yes. They don't quite seem to have your anatomy—... I suppose the girl may be a bit unorthodox... perhaps... I don't suppose you know the options of gender that your children can be?”

 

Bucky shook his head, wide eyed and curious.

 

“Then I suppose we will simply have to learn as you progress.”

 

Everything went about perfectly fine until Bucky caught scent of something.

 

And it smelled _good_.

 

Whatever it was, he followed it like a damn dog. Disappearing on Zola and not even noticing when the man was calling out for him.

 

He reached another room, where they had a few herbs they must have been testing, noticing a root on the table. He was about to ask what it was when another scent hit him, setting off every sense of danger, his mind blaring red flags and both babies suddenly in distress. He turned to see them pulling an herb out of a bag.

 

“ _What is that_?”

 

They paused, looking at each other and back at Bucky. One of them took a step closer, seemingly to show him. He didn't get to know the answer because he passed out when the smell got stronger. And he didn't know who caught him, or who yelled out _'idiots!'._

 

He just knew that when he woke up, he was in a locked kennel, sleeping on an abnormally large dog bed. It was comfortable. But fucking weird. Brock was standing next to it. Mask on, which meant, yup, they were in a moving vehicle of some sort. Why were they taking him on a mission? _In a fucking kennel?_

 

“Don't growl at me, it was Schmidt's idea. He's been fucking weird ever since he found out you and that guy are werewolves. I don't know what he's up to, but it's like the focus has changed. All he cares about is info regarding you guys.”

 

Bucky stopped. Not realizing he had been. Then gave a frustrated sigh. “Okay, great. Why am I in a fucking cage?”

 

“Uhh...”

 

“ _Brock._ ”

 

“We're not gonna hurt anyone?”

 

“ _What the fuck is going on?_ ” He was growling again.

 

“You're bait.”

 

Bucky stopped suddenly, turning to see Jet. Zola's daughter, now that he knew. She was the observer they sent before. “W-what? _For what_?”

 

“What else?”

 

His heart dropped.

 

“You can't seriously be tryin' to pull this shit again??”

 

She didn't respond. Brock looked nervous. Bucky felt himself start to panic.

 

He tried to calm himself down for the babies, but the moment saw Steve...

 

The easiest thing to say was that it didn't work.

 

He tried anything, _anything_. _Something_ to push through the bond they had, however weak it was to tell his mate that this was a trap. That they were trying to catch him. But he wasn't listening.

 

They left him alone long enough for him to figure his own way out. He broke the lock and that even surprised him, but he didn't get far. He'd been over a month out of practice and he was pregnant, but no one was gonna give him a break any time soon.

 

The Avengers. Currently consisting of Ant Man, Wasp, the Widow, and Cap. Were all there to see him in clothes very much not fit for a mission, and very much with a chubby belly most of them wouldn't know was housing two babies.

 

Steve got distracted. He made it his mission to get to Bucky all of the sudden. Get his mate and pups to safety.

 

He didn't get there fast enough. Brock grabbed Bucky and Bucky bit him. He let go, but the others weren't as gentle and he could see the glow and anger in Steve's eyes.

 

And judging by the looks of shock. His teammates hadn't known.

 

And now they'd just witnessed him transform. Dealing with a werewolf is much harder for the Hydra agents but they don't have lethal weapons. Just tranqs. He gets through them enough that he's almost to Bucky. And Bucky's almost to him. They can go home with this—.

 

Steve let's out a sharp howl in pain as they finally manage to inject him with something, but as far as Bucky can tell, it's not a tranq. _It smells familiar_. He almost doesn't register the sharp whine he gives in response but it resonates through the entire area, loud and clear and almost like a call. It makes everyone stop in their tracks and Steve give him one last look from those beautiful blue eyes before they close and he's passed out, shifting back in his captor's arms.

 

They chose a new moon to catch him on. And Bucky doesn't know why that's significant but he gets the feeling he does know. The other Avengers don't interfere, they've each gotten a dose of large animal grade tranq, and the only one conscious is Natalia because of her serum. And she's barely keeping up.

 

They put Bucky back into a cage. Not even the same cage as his mate, they separate him from Steve and tell him to shut up when he starts whimpering so he starts crying harder.

 

They let him go after, but they take Steve away.

 

 _They took his mate away_.

 

Bucky's numb for a couple of hours after it all happens. But when it hits him again, he's fucking crying. _Wailing_ because he couldn't do a damn thing while they took his _mate_ from him. _They took his damn mate from him_ and all he can do is sit there, and be pregnant, and _cry_.

 

 _Fucking pathetic_.

 

.oOo.

 

As it turns out, Black Widow ice cream is very fucking good for when you're feeling depressed as shit. Which Bucky has been.

 

It's been a week now, and there's still not even a peep from his mate in the bond. Why the fuck haven't the Avengers rescued Steve yet??? Hydra fucking lied, they said they wouldn't hurt him and Bucky _can't_ fucking _feel_ him.

 

He takes another spoon and one of the babies kicks him while the other gives a gentle brush under his skin. They get bigger every day and his Omega _isn't fucking_ _ **with**_ _him_.

 

_He needs to get out of this damn apartment._

 

He doesn't hold any shame for looking pregnant anymore because he fucking _is_ pregnant, and emotional, and missing his baby daddy to high hell, and he has every right to look or feel _pathetic_ and anyone else who thinks otherwise can suck his dick.

 

He still feels sort of bad for biting Brock. Apparently, he's sick now, and Bucky hasn't really looked into what his own bite will do to a person. Brock's had experiments on him too, and if anything, Hydra should make it so he's fine, but...

 

He puts on a sweater, he's had comfortable leggings on he's not sure whether or not they're for men or woman, but they feel great with the baby bump. Another scarf, and he ties his hair up. _Goddammit, he looks pregnant._ Fuck. Whatever. He's not in the mood to fuss over anything.

 

The first day Steve had been caught, there'd been a flurry of emotions of all different kinds going through the bond. The biggest one being confusion... and then they just stopped. And Bucky didn't want to think or really find out why. He did, but he was afraid of what the answer might be. With the pups growin' in his belly, he's not sure he could take it. And the situation itself is causing him stress that he's pretty sure isn't good for them _anyway_.

 

But fuck, what is he supposed to do? _What the fuck is he supposed to do???_

 

The walk helps him calm down a bit, but he's pretty sure people are still looking at him funny. And his back hurts. He needs Steve to massage him. And fuck him. In that order. _But Steve's not_ **here** _._

 

Bucky took a few breaths. And then a few more. Either he was getting really out of practice or someone was following him, very sloppily.

 

When he saw 1 fully grown idiot in a red suit squatting in front of him and staring straight at his belly, _it was definitely the second one. Fuck._

 

“What the fuck do you want?”

 

“Still grumpy! You look pregnant, are you pregnant?”

 

“I'm leaving.”

 

“How's Bob, I haven't seen him in a while?”

 

“Neither have I.”

 

“Are you on maternity leave? Cause you look pregnant—.”

 

“Yes. Wade. I am fucking on maternity leave because I am fucking pregnant, and _you're bothering me_.”

 

Wade stared at him a moment. Wide eyed looking down at his belly and then back at Bucky's face.

 

“Who knocked you up, I didn't know you could get knocked up. Mutie genes? Expe—... ohhh, you're growling at me. You know Wolvie does that sometimes, I really think it might be a problem with your voice box, maybe you should get it checked. And you shouldn't swear around your kid since they're kind of in you and can probably hear you. Fuck. Have I said any swears? Shit. I just did. _Shit—._ ”

 

“ **Wade. What. The fuck. Do. You. Want?** _And since when do you give a shit about swearing_???”

 

“I heard Cap got kidnapped. The Avengers want to know what your connection to him has turned into. _Oh shit, is that Cap's kid in there???_ Have you been defiling a national icon???”

 

“You're shitting me, right? Please tell me, they did not hire you.”

 

“Well... I wouldn't say hired, _per say..._ ”

 

“So you broke in and stole some files, and got curious, is what you're saying.”

 

“No, wait... wait... uhhh... yeah, actually, that's exactly what happened. Are you good at this spy shit or what? And now you're tackling pregnancy on top of everything??? Is there anything you're _not_ good at!?”

 

_'Dealing with utter bullshit...'_

 

“Unbelievable. _Unbelievable._ I lose my protectorate. To the organization I'm supposed to work for. The guys I fucking defended to his face. And now I gotta deal with your bullshit. While being _alone_. And pregnant. Just my day.”

 

“So how _did_ you get pregnant?”

 

Bucky groaned. Starting to walk off. Wade walked after him. Bucky wasn't going to tire himself out trying to get away from the lunatic. But he tired himself out anyway with how upset he was and had to sit down. Being angry didn't take this much out of him before, what the hell?

 

“Is it Cap's kid in there?”

 

He sighed. “Kids... he didn't even have to try and he got a two for one fucking special.”

 

Wade was actually quiet a moment but it didn't last.

 

“You seem like you miss him... your face is all wet. Are you—... _are you crying???_ ”

 

“Yes. Wade. Part of being pregnant is being _fucking_ emotional. And yes, I miss him.”

 

“Shit... well, now I'll feel extra bad about doing this...”

 

“ _Wha—?_ ”

 

Bucky didn't get a chance to finish that. Next thing he knows, it's all dark.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh noooo, cliffhanger!!!
> 
> How awful of me to do~, bad fakeaccunt, bad.
> 
> On some other notes-
> 
> *I gots my first mean comment gais~.
> 
> A fair warning, if you honestly haven't noticed what type of person I am just by the fucking tone of the story I'm writing? I suggest you drop. Apparently, someone had too much ass over their head to get this and felt the need to comment about it. I have Deadpool's mentality, and I will not give a shit about a wheezing bag for dick tips being butthurt by my choice of tagging or my reasons for it.
> 
> And seriously???
> 
> If you assume it doesn't matter to me, then why even bother fucking mentioning it???
> 
> Oh wait, I know, you want to openly hurt me. Which is completely different from teasing, poking fun, or playing games like I wanna do. What was that called again??? Oh yeah! A hypocrite.
> 
> And yes, I am putting out there that 'that' kind of behavior is something to be shameful of. There is a difference between joking around and teasing as opposed to deliberately wanting to hurt people, and motherfucker wants to lecture me about it? Back the fuck up and check yourself. I had already said what I needed to that person, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized there are other writers that have to deal with this bullshit, and they may not be giant cactus-y dicks able to handle it like I would. They may be special flowers, that require care and nurture...
> 
> So to the bitches that would wanna hurt me. Go and listen to 'Get Back' by 'Ludacris' and know that you just entered the red light district. I will cut you down with no remorse. Get back motherfucker, you don't know me like that.
> 
> And to the writers, I will encourage any and all to experiment to the heart's content and be as creative as possible (yes, even those on the train opposite of me, refer to end notes of chapter 1), don't let people that would stomp on that bring you down, offer them a sandpaper dildo instead.
> 
> To the people I wanna troll, it's a joke, not a dick, don't take it so... 'hard'! ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I may be openly terrible and admit that, but I'm... where was I going with this? Oh well.
> 
> A friendly reminder not to get on my bad side~.*
> 
> -your's truly, the A-hole.
> 
> That being said... 
> 
> Until next time! Heheheheheheheh...


	9. Lycanthope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn a couple new things.
> 
> Steve did something he shouldn't have.
> 
> Bucky just wants a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello. This chapter's a little less angsty. But we've still gotta power through some stuffs before Bucky boo gets his giant puppy back.
> 
> I mean, pff, if he does at all that is! (He does, he totally does, I'm just playin'... Or am I???)
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Thank you to the people that have stuck with me thus far, I hope this shan't disappoint.

.oOo.

 

Bucky doesn't know how long he's out. But when he comes to...

 

He's on a soft bed but he's strapped down, and his belly is exposed. Someone's moving one a those wands on it. He's out of it. Takes him a couple times drifting in and out because his brain can't get a register on what's going on.

 

Then he snaps up and breaks the straps easier than expected. And it's then he notices the muzzle.

 

A _fucking_ **muzzle**.

 

He breaks the lock on it to get it off, and then glares at the person in front of him. It's Henry Pym, if he's not mistaken. And he feels a pang in his chest at recognizing the scents in the room. He's come into contact with them a little too much to not put two and two together.

 

“What the fuck? I thought you guys were supposed to be _better_ than the people I work for. At least Zola asks me before he puts me on a table.”

 

Not that he ever listens if Bucky says _'no'_ about maintenance and medical. But still. So sue him, he's never really liked routine appointments. Let alone random ones.

 

“Would you? Have come if we asked nicely, I mean?”

 

Bucky frowned.

 

“James.”

 

He looked over and saw Natalia standing against the wall. It's likely they actually did hire Wade. He tensed his jaw.

 

“We need to know what happened to Steve.”

 

“You're looking in the wrong place. I don't know if you noticed them using me as bait the last time, but that's all I was to them.”

 

“It's because you were bait. You have some connection to Steve now and—.”

 

“My connection to him isn't gonna help you!... You want the easy answer. We've been fucking behind your backs. He's a werewolf. I'm a werewolf. Turns out fucking had its major consequences... and now I'm knocked up. Was there anything else you wanted to know?” He looked down at is belly before cupping it gently at the bottom, soothing the 2 pups inside. “I've been on maternity leave, I don't know what else they want with him...”

 

There was a long moment of quiet before anyone spoke.

 

“You're pretty strong. Steve wouldn't have been able to get out of those.”

 

Bucky looked up.

 

“Yes he would've...”

 

“In recent light, or—.”

 

“He's the reason I'm a werewolf. He just—... _holds back_. He's always holding back...”

 

Pym looked over at Natalia before looking back at Bucky.

 

“There's no way he's hid this from us the entire time...”

 

“Yeah, well. He did.”

 

It left the room silent for a moment.

 

“The fetii... aren't exactly human...”

 

Bucky let out a small huff. “No shit...”

 

“James...”

 

“The last time they caught him, they were interested in the serum... they _thought_ they isolated it, gave it me... it made me stronger. Which was the goal... but, turns out it was something else... Bite mark on my neck, on his? Means we're bonded... that's what he told me, and I could feel him... but now I can't...”

 

“Heeeeey! How goes it with our leader's baby mama—... uhh... why so serious?”

 

Natalia rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed grunt. “Why Steve thought it was a good idea to make you an Avenger is beyond me.”

 

So they didn't hire him. Wait, what?? That was worse. Wade had a shit ton of food with him, Mexican by the looks of it. He stared at Natalia a moment before walking over to Bucky.

 

“Chimichanga?”

 

Bucky hadn't realized he was hungry but he didn't reach out.

 

When Wade kept waving the damn thing in his face to the point he was rubbing his hand straight up on his face, Bucky didn't have time to stop his reaction. He bit him twice, quick and hard. Before snatching the chimichanga from his hand and sniffing it.

 

“James, don't bite him, you don't know where he's been.”

 

Bucky ignored her and started eating.

 

Deadpool was looking at his hand which— “Oohh... that's not good...” —Wasn't healing...

 

When the weather changed, he looked up suddenly too cheery for what he said. “Thor's back!”

 

Natalia sighed. They about heard clattering and some malicious thunder when they saw Wade run into the other room. Bucky kept eating, not caring and not paying too much attention. When it finally settled, they saw a more meager though somehow also giddy Wade being carried in by an angry Thor, by the scruff.

 

“Why is this one here?”

 

“Maybe you should ask Steve that question...”

 

Bucky gave a whine at the mention and Natalia sighed.

 

Thor looked to be in confused thought for a moment before something _clicked_ and he deadpanned. “The Captain has made him an Avenger. Where is he?”

 

Bucky gave another whine but kept eating. At that point, Thor noticed him and sighed.

 

“What's occurred in my absence?”

 

.oOo.

 

“And this is... you must be the Captain's chosen mate?”

 

“Thor. You're completely unphased by any of this?”

  
“Was this not common knowledge among the group?”

 

His team mates stared at him.

 

“Oh. I assumed it was.”

 

He went back to looking at Bucky. Bucky kind of liked the way he smelled. But not the way he liked the way Steve smelled, this guy... he wasn't sure, he just smelled good. He had lifted Bucky's chin to get a good look at him and was trying not to lean into it, but the alien prince was gentle with him...

 

“Remarkable... it has been quite a long time since a wolf of your caliber has appeared. I'm amazed Steven would keep this from us.”

 

“He kept that he was a werewolf from us... and James functions under Hydra...”  
  


“Lycanthrope. That would be the proper term for them... and I suppose that would explain some bit. Though it doesn't explain why he's already bred you... though many circumstances could perhaps explain that...”

 

Bucky gave up on not leaning in and felt like a damn cat when Thor gently ran his fingers through his hair. Goddamn, he felt all domestic and pet like with this guy around. _Wasn't he supposed to be a wild wolf???_

 

“Are you sure you've never quite noticed? I thought it was obvious. The way he carries himself, his instinct to protect, corral and herd everyone around him, he even holds a larger form than myself but does his best when attempting to appear unthreatening.”

 

“Larger form than... you can't be talking about when he transformed? He never did that around us up until—.”

 

“No, no. I mean, on a regular basis. Surely you've noticed. His slouching must take a minimum of 3 inches from his height. This part of your world does still use the imperial system, yes? Anyway, I suppose it doesn't entirely matter. The Captain at his full height, stands roughly 6 feet and 5 inches tall, perhaps half an inch above that. A wolf of his stature... in his bipedal form... I would wager must stand well over 7, perhaps closer to 8 feet. I've said to him many times, that he can stand his full height around me and everyone else... he always gives the most amusing look of a confused puppy. As a protectorate, submissive behavior is quite common. He would do his best to ensure everyone feels safe and protected by him, so aggression and posture are the last things he wants to show those of his pack.”

 

His friends looked like he'd just dropped a bomb of information on them. And Bucky might have recognized that he did if his hands didn't feel so damn good. Who knew being pet felt like this, fuck, he wanted this guy to put a collar on him and take him home, he'd be such a good owner and— _what the fuck was wrong with him_?”

 

He pulled back suddenly, startled with himself. Wade was licking and biting at the hand that still hadn't healed and not paying attention. Thor seemed to look at Bucky surprised before smiling and pulling back a bit.

 

“I'm sorry, I forget my place. Asgardians used to take Lycanthropes as loyal companions for the hunt. Much like humans did with their dogs. But as the species began to die, we found it best they were left among their packs, however loyal and sweet they were. They never were quite the aggressive species many myths paint them to be, though perhaps it is more accurate to say they were never the aggressors when a conflict arose. They are fierce protectors, after all. We did our best to protect them... perhaps your blood remembers my own in some light.”

 

Bucky calmed down a bit.

 

Hank was the one who finally spoke up. “Okay, great. Now that we've established Steve secretly being a lycanthrope this entire time, how do we go about getting him back from Hydra?”

 

“The two of you are bonded, correct?”

 

Bucky blushed but nodded a bit.

 

“Fear not, little one. We will get your Omega protectorate back yet. I am sure he misses you a great deal, as you miss him. Can you reach out to him? Feel him?”

 

Bucky shook his head. Thor's face fell to something apologetic. “I suppose that does pose a problem... Wilson.”

 

Wade looked up from where he'd been gnawing on his hand.

 

“Escort him home. Undue stress does not stand as something good for him and the pups.”

 

Wade stared a moment at Thor but not like he wanted to argue, he just... stared. Thor sighed. Eventually, Wade did get up to take Bucky home, about to put a bag over him as Bucky whined in alarm. Thor immediately took it from him.

 

“It isn't necessary that he is unconscious! Do you not see the state he's in?”

 

“You smell good, do you always smell this good? New cologne or something?”

 

“Take him home, Wade.”

 

This time it was Natalia that spoke out. And after a moment Wade nodded before helping Bucky up and supporting him as he walked, to which Bucky growled at him and he backed off a bit.

 

It was the most awkward and quiet Wade had ever been and everyone was a bit freaked out by it.

 

Bucky tried not to overhear Natalia as he left, but his hearing was more sensitive now. Still, what she said broke up his heart a different way.

 

“ _We can't involve him with this, he's part of the problem. We need to find a way to get Steve back without him.”_

 

He tuned out Thor's response. Numb and walking faster than the merc could keep up with to escort him home. Apparently, not fast enough to lose him completely.

 

Wade was exceptionally clingy right now, too, but apparently, that wasn't something Bucky minded either. It was weirdly comforting, especially since he wanted to nap when he got home. Not before he forced Wade into the shower and dressed his wound.

 

“I'm sorry I bit you...”

 

“I feel funny...”

 

“I'll take you to see Bob and Zola tomorrow. He'd be able to figure out what's going on... and last I checked... Bob was doing well...”

 

“Am I gonna grow a vagina?”

 

That caught Bucky off guard. But it was the first time he'd started laughing in a while. He was used to leaving Deadpool with others so they could deal with his bullshit and laughing from afar. The merc was annoying as shit after all, but wasn't that a question.

 

“Who knows... we'll figure it out I guess...”

 

“What about getting back your baby daddy?”

 

Bucky didn't say anything. And while Wade wasn't considerate enough to shut the fuck up so Bucky could nap, he apparently was considerate enough to soften up his volume so Bucky could still fall asleep to his endless chatter.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited. Next chapter introduces a few more wolves. And has a lot of explanation, but it will indeed be fun. Soon. But not too soon.
> 
> What's gonna happen to the people Bucky's biting!!!
> 
> Also, I know I said I'd probably be inconsistent with posting, but I've been pretty consistent with this every other day nonsense. From where I am with plot, it's possible this story might have multiple parts to line up timelines. (Go figure, it was only supposed to be one.) But so far it's been pretty smooth writing. If I feel the pressure really getting to me, it might drop consistency to every 3 days instead of 2, but as it's been, I'm still a bit ahead and working on other stuff at the same time.
> 
> I like it when you guys comment, tell me what you think. Bounce ideas with me. Give me inspiration. I'll give you inspiration.
> 
> FEED MY NEEDINESS.


	10. Who Are All These Fuckers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky dreams.
> 
> Wakes up.
> 
> And deals with more shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I feel like it may have ended up a bit on the shorter side? But it would have been too long otherwise, so I had to split it up.
> 
> Bucky's got some steam he needs to let loose.
> 
> Also, not gonna lie, and I'll let you know which it was when we reach it, but I am crying while writing the latest chapter for this like a little bitch. Shit gets deep. Did I just worry you?
> 
> Nooooo... maybe? ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> There will be more smut later if it helps, so please do stick around.

.oOo.

 

 _Bucky doesn't know where he is when he wakes up. The walls seem familiar, but he can't remember where he's seen them. They're dark, with lights running through them in an almost circuit like pattern. Mechanical... but not like anything he's ever seen. Too high tech. They don't look human... almost..._ alien.

 

 _There's no one around him. He walks, searches, but still no one. He tries finding Steve's scent. It's there but... it's_ off _. Something's not right. He keeps walking. He finds the scent but..._

 

_It's not Steve he finds._

 

_There's a woman... and something in Bucky's heart clenches up at seeing her, even if he's never seen her before. She's crying. Looking straight at him like she's in pain. Her hair is long and deep black, and her eyes are the color of the moon... There's a stone where her heart should be, but it's grey, dull. And something in Bucky is telling him that isn't right... She doesn't do anything, just stares at him. But the moment Bucky steps forward, she's gone._

_There's a pedestal there... but it's empty._

 

_He feels someone tug on his clothes._

 

_When he turns around, he sees a little girl. She's small, cute. White hair that nearly glows, maybe does, vibrant blue eyes and Bucky would recognize anywhere... she has a stone in her chest too, but her's is lively, glowing blue like her eyes. She presses a hand to his belly and Bucky feels something different, the pups don't kick, but it's like they feel her. And they respond with the same gesture where her hand is, if with two tiny paws. She smiles and kisses the spot. Bucky has a different feeling from her than he got from the woman... and the same one as well. He can't help but smile in response to the big one she gives him._

 

_She takes his hand and leads him somewhere else. It's a window, he realizes... peering out at... space. It takes him a while to realize that what he's staring at is the Earth..._

 

_She's pointing now, at a specific spot on that little blue planet. When she knows he understands, she takes his hand again, but this time, she brings it to the stone in her chest._

 

_He feels like he could reach in and grab it but he doesn't want to take it from her. He doesn't have a choice when she disappears and all that's left is the stone. He almost lets it fall, just barely catching it. And he watches it go from that vibrant blue to the same dull gray..._

 

_He doesn't know why that makes him cry..._

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Is this the one?”_

 

“ _Yes... it would appear so...”_

 

“ _Just to be clear, it's—.”_

 

“ _The other is in transition... but him... the call came from him.”_

 

“ _I would assume as much, it would be the pregnant one.”_

 

Bucky eyelids were very heavy... so was his body. There was a warm feeling next to him and he snuggled in... the scent was comforting.

 

The other three...

 

He shot up. Suddenly surprised with himself.

 

Number one, why was Wade snuggling up to him in his bed?

 

Number two, how was he losing himself so much that 3 _strangers_ made it into his apartment?

 

Wait... _wait_...

 

One of those scents was... _familiar_...

 

He saw the source then...

 

Logan... that fucker that wouldn't die. He frowned.

 

A man next to him he wouldn't expect. Magneto... that fucker he avoided like the damn plague because of the metal in his system.

 

The last guy... he was dressed in all white...

 

All three were Omegas, he could tell by scent. But they weren't familiar. They weren't pack and it had his senses on the fritz. He tensed up. Wade didn't even wake, just curling up around him like some sort of cat.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Easy, bub. You tell us. We're not here to hurt you.”

 

“We came to answer the distress call _you_ let out. Though, it doesn't seem you quite know what you've become. Apart from the fact that the Captain has already bred you.”

 

“And that you... did you really have to bite _him_ of all people???”

 

“I... what does that do?”

 

The guy in white finally spoke up.

 

“He is in transition... much like you were. It is clear various aspects of your new state of being were not explained to you...”

 

Bucky blushed... more like he never really took the time to talk to Steve... more concerned with—. One of the babies kicked and he smoothed a hand over the spot. The guy in white... something was weird about him.

 

“My name is Marc Spector... though I suppose many more commonly know me as the Moon Knight... about one week ago, you sent out a call. A distress whine meant to bring others to your aid. Forgive the time it took us to answer, but it was something that required adamant research. There has not been an Alpha wolf for a very long time.”

 

Bucky was quiet. Remembering the moment he saw Steve taken from him.

 

“What is it you want from me...?”

 

“We want nothing from you... we wish to help you.”

 

“Help our friend. Steve's acted as a protectorate for more than just you. But that you're his mate might help a bit.”

 

He turned to Logan... he remembered how much time him and Steve spent together sometimes... it seemed like they had a different sort of friendship from what Steve had with others... but if they were both...

 

“More importantly, that you are the first Alpha after such a long period of absence holds a great significance for all of our kind. The birth of your pups is meant to signify the revival of our species... Simply your existence—.”

 

He turned back to the guy in white.

 

“I really hope you're not a cultist.”

 

Moon Knight seemed surprised but that but gave a chuckle in good humor. It was hard to gauge a guy who's face you couldn't see.

 

“I suppose that is one way to view it... though I know you feel the moon as the rest of us do. Lycanthropes have always been a very spiritual species with a strong connection to the moon. I am a servant of her Goddess. She has had many names and forms throughout history but she has always been our protector. Khonshu. Artemis. Diana. Coyolxauhqui. Hecate. Bendis. Mawu. Sin... She has been dead for centuries... What lingers is a fragment... You are meant to find our revival and birth a new goddess.

 

 _"Great_."

 

"Many would consider this a great honor. You seem upset."

 

"Because this is exactly what every person wants. The fate of a species to be entirely dependent on what comes out of my vagina. A species I've just joined. A vagina, that just magically appeared a couple months ago. A vagina that got me knocked up with twin wolves, and now my mate's missing. My mate's missing! Or no, not really. I know where he is, or at least who has him, but I can't fucking get to him and this isn't how my fucking life was supposed to be. I'm 71 goddamn years old and I was supposed to live a human life. _A normal human life._ And sure, I can accept a supersoldier serum maybe making that a bit longer. I can accept losing my arm and breaking my back and gaining metal enhancements and replacements to help me get along. Why the hell couldn't someone else be picked for this shit?"

 

Before anyone could answer, the complaining didn't seem to stop there. Logan smirked and they all sat down as they watched Bucky pace around the room and blow off steam as well as run through all the grievances of shit that had happened to him. It was a long while before he gave a frustrated growl and got himself a glass of water. When Logan asked if he was done, they got another earful of complaints and full unloading of pent up grumpiness.

 

"I can see why Steve would like you."

 

"And another thing, why can't I fucking turn if I'm supposed to be a wolf? Steve said it would happen if I needed it to, but all I got was that stupid _'distress whine'_ that magically called to all of you, that you took a damn week to answer to!"

 

"It's probably the metal?"

 

"It _is_ the metal."

 

Logan looked to Erik.

 

"There was a while I wasn't able to turn either..."

 

"The metal grafted to his skeleton made it impossible. It's a problem that's since been fixed but... With you, it's not a large amount. Nor is it quite as strong. At best, it would cause excruciating pain should you attempt to turn, and in your current state, that perhaps isn't what your body would seek."

 

That was something he hadn't thought about. From the information he'd read up on that Hydra had on Wolverine, guy had adamantium grafted to every bone in his body. Bucky just had the arm and a little in his spine.

 

"H-how did he fix that?"

 

"I did. I used my abilities to plate and bond the metal to his bone much better than it was before. It made it more fluid and able to change with his bone structure."

 

"Hurt like bitch. Wouldn't recommend it with..."

 

Bucky took a breath and closed his eyes, pinching the space on the bridge of his nose.

 

"Perfect. _Motherfucking perfect._ What else is new? _What else is new_ , at this point? What the fuck am I _supposed_ to do?"

 

There was a beat of silence in the room. Wade was still sleeping but stirring like he might wake up soon. Magneto stood. Walking over to the distressed Alpha they had all come to help.

 

"To start, we were going to help you get your mate back. We still plan to do so..."

 

"But perhaps the pups and yourself take priority... You are not alone in this. An Alpha is the start and center of a pack..."

 

They heard a yawn and turned to see a slightly sleepy merc somehow managing to scratch his ear with his foot, while still in human form?

 

"Whad I miss?"

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention this now, but I am playing A LOT with Moon Knight's background. Cause, HANNNNNNGHHH, MOONY. *All the hearts* but also, it just makes sense with the story and the wolves and what not. But there will be plentya nods to the original.
> 
> He does have a little Egyptian in him if you're lookin' for an accent in his words, but also, it just makes sense for the story. And honestly, it wasn't really supposed to get an in depth plot... but it just kind of... did. Which is why, and I don't know if I mentioned this, but it might end up multiple parts because of it.
> 
> I wanna say so much, but I don't wanna spoil it for you gais.
> 
> If you don't know who Moon Knight is, just look him up, he's awesome. I have a friend who's totally obsessed with him and she got me hooked.


	11. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns a little bit more about the Lycan species.
> 
> And makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin'.
> 
> Eh.
> 
> Here, has some fluff.

.oOo.

 

“Do you know how far along you are? In weeks.”

 

Bucky looked to the screen... it was weird to think about but... “What do I count?”

 

“What you've completed.”

 

Bucky counted back. It was right on track. “Um... 27 weeks?”

 

“Strange to see that they haven't shifted.”

 

“They perhaps won't, Hank. As of yet, their bearer can't shift. So their response to the action is withheld.”

 

Another Hank. This time McCoy. He'd had run ins with Beast, but had only ever heard about Professor X. Bucky winced as he heard them talking.

 

“Is that... gonna be a problem for them?”

 

“No, I—sorry love, we didn't mean to alarm you. Your pups will respond accordingly once they are born, it's simply unusual for them to not shift from wolf to human at least once in the womb at this stage. If you're truly concerned, I can reach into their developing minds to ensure they have no issues doing so. Ordinarily, pups learn as a reaction to their mothers...”

 

“I... how much further do I have to go before they...?”

 

“About 25 weeks.”

 

Wait...

 

_What???_

 

“It amounts to a grand total 52 weeks, 12 calendar months, 364 days, or 13 moon cycles, as is often the measure that our kind uses.”

 

“So I'll be pregnant a full year!?!??”

 

“No love, just shy a day of one, though. It's really not so bad—.”

 

“Fuck! _Fuck..._ I didn't sign up for this, _I didn't—..._ _shit..._ How am I supposed to...”

 

Charles moved closer to him to calm him down, along with the babies which were responding to his sudden distress.

 

“It's not so bad, and you've done very well so far. With help, I presume. For your question, that is. You have a pack... if you'll have us...”

 

Bucky felt so much calmer when the Professor touched him. He knew this guy was a mind reader, he didn't know he could do that...

 

“I... thanks...”

 

“No trouble, love.”

 

Hank seemed to go and get something and Charles stayed with Bucky.

 

“You've done this before...”

 

“I have. Many times given my mate.”

 

“I thought your pregnancies were related to a mutation.”

 

“They were. Not all lycans have the ability to bear children, as I'm sure you noticed with your mate. I am not an Alpha, like you. Nor am I a bearer. I'm a Beta. But, by all means, I shouldn't have the ability, but I do. And believe me, it came as a grand shock to Erik and I the first time. In fact, it's... what led to the loss of my legs...”

 

“W-what happened...?”

 

“It's a mutation, but it's not a complete one. My hips weren't suited for passing a baby through them, and they didn't soften like yours will or any other pregnant person's should have. I was scheduled for a Cesarean to fix the problem, but I ended up passing her through anyway and... I had to. She would have died if I didn't push... the umbilical cord... I don't regret it. But Erik still blames himself, the stubborn bastard he is. But all the others have been much easier since. And I love my children... and their father loves them too.”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment but gave a nod. Remembering seeing _Magneto_ of all people pick up a tiny green haired girl that had run up to him, with a smile he didn't think the man was capable of.

 

Beast came back in at that moment. The blue lion bear gorilla werewolf thing was still kinda freaking him out... but he was sorta curious on what his bipedal form looked like. Apparently, werewolves were pretty common among mutants... or maybe vice versa?

 

“We ran some blood work to ensure you and your pups were getting enough of what you needed, and as it turned out... you certainly aren't doing terribly but you aren't necessarily doing well, either. Everything is heightened because of the serum in both yourself and your mate. It's probably what's attributed to your fatigue so I've amassed some vitamins to help you along, as the symptoms and care for a lycan which is whelping can differ drastically from that of a human woman. Especially one in your case.”

 

Bucky gave a nod. Sighing as he looked back at the screen with the picture of his pups.

 

Charles spoke with Hank for a moment before turning back to him with a glass of water and a few pills. Bucky took them and swallowed them down. Staring back at the screen.

 

“Would you like to see what their human forms would look like?”

 

Bucky almost startled at the Professor's voice.

 

“I... it won't... hurt them?”

 

Charles smiled. “No. It's as simple as giving a small push in their minds, more of a suggestion really.”

 

Bucky hesitated a moment but nodded.

 

Charles put a hand on his belly. He felt all sorts of weird movement inside of himself and it almost freaked him out a bit but then it settled.

 

“Hank?”

 

“Hmm? Oh! Right. One moment.”

 

Hank came back with the wand and continued the live feed. Bucky's breath hitched when he saw them. His little boy was pretty obvious. He was putting himself on display. His little girl... she was... different. She looked bothered by something and ended up pushing the other away. Charles gave a chuckle.

 

“It seems she was a bit bothered by my intrusion.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“I don't think he noticed. My youngest were actually just the same as them... The boy is rambunctious while the girl is very intelligent, and they showed signs of this even while still in the womb. Though my little girl is likely a Beta, like myself. The boy is showing signs of being an Omega, like his father. It's not the most clear until they come of age, though. We could have sworn my first would be a Beta, but she turned out to be a Lamda. And my second was a Gamma from the get go and presented early. It appears your little girl might be an Omega, though it is possible she is simply a sire female. Similar to you, she can sire and bear children, but instead of a center, she's likely to be a protectorate. Omegas are the most common sire females. The boy, you may have to wait to find out, but he'll be either Beta, Gamma, Lambda, Sigma, or Omega. Hank is a Sigma, by the way. They are a form of protectorate more on the medical end, healers by nature. He's a bit more curious though, very much a Lambda lean.”

 

Hank gave a warm smile and Bucky gave a nod. It was about then that the other 3 Omegas he'd met came in. Wade was clinging onto Moon Knight's back like some sort of animal, but strangely enough, he didn't seem bothered by it. Or was he? Bucky couldn't tell but he sighed.

 

“Tell me about this prophecy...”

 

Spector managed to sit down after Wade was pulled from his back by Logan. The merc was acting like a damn cat. But it wasn't worse than him normally not shutting up. Still, there was a clear concern for him because he was acting weird. Spector sighed.

 

“It's vague. She's been very angry for a long time... but from what I have been able to find... it states an Alpha will be made in a wolf who received no bite to become one of our own. A wolf that cannot shift. And that this wolf will restore what has been broken so she may finally rest... so a new goddess can be born.”

 

“It state any hows or whens?”

 

“No.”

 

“That's helpful...”

 

Bucky sat up and sighed. Charles and Hank had gone to checking over Wade. They said he was in transition...

 

“Steve told me that wasn't how it worked... biting people to turn them...”

 

“Not for Omegas like him... no. His bite is toxic, it's meant to kill. There's a very rare chance a human would survive it, in which case it _could_ turn them. But I can only imagine what the serum did to his bite... You're an Alpha, love. Your bite is much more gentle because it's meant to create more wolves, not kill. A bite from you is either rejected or will turn the person, but it's never meant to kill. Bites between our own kind are meant for mating and bonding.”

 

That was... good, in a way...

 

It meant Brock would be okay. Wade too, but considering his healing factor...

 

Bucky looked down at his belly, cupping his hands at the bottom of it, the babies inside were still stirring. He got the feeling they shifted back... even if he didn't see it.

 

“What am I supposed to do now...?”

 

“I thought we established this. Weren't we gonna get your baby daddy back? Hey-don't touch me. I'm itchy! Stop it—. No—n—. _*Growl*_ ”

 

Wade seemed to stop himself in the middle of growling, surprised, before continuing. When Hank and Charles took a step back, he started scratching again.

 

“Much as I hate to admit it, Wade's right. We gotta get your mate back.”

 

“You all seem to care an awful lot about him...”

 

_'More than I probably do...'_

 

“Captain Rogers is a Prime protectorate. He seeks out to protect even those that are not his own... because ' _pack_ ' holds a very different meaning for him. We have all felt this.. Primes always stood as mediators between packs because of this. They simply seek to protect the lives of our species, and often became servants of the Goddess.”

 

“Of course, that our survival is now dependent on him, along with you, should help his case.”

 

Erik glanced over at Hank with a brow raised, Hank gave a slight smirk. Erik gave a huff.

 

“There's also that.”

 

Bucky gave another sigh. There was a rumble in the sky and it wasn't long before they heard a hard landing. And moments later, heavy boots that stopped at the door.

 

“I was wondering where you had gone.”

 

“I thought Natalia wanted you to leave me out of this...”

 

“Steven is my friend, but he is your mate. I would think you the most eager to defy her.”

 

“What can I even do like this?”

 

Thor walked over to him and kneeled down so Bucky could make eye contact with him. “Enough, with friends helping you.”

 

They heard another growl from Wade. Who Hank had put a cone on. Bucky was quiet a long moment.

 

“You wanna sit around? Or you wanna get your mate back?”

 

He turned back to Logan...

 

_Steve..._

 

He would have already done so much more for Bucky... Idiot wouldn't even hesitate... both pups seemed to kick him simultaneously and he got his answer. If Steve deserved better, that meant he should be giving better. They were mates, right? They made two little pups together that still had half a year to get there... half a year till they'd need the both of them.

 

But Bucky needed him now.

 

He took a breath.

 

“Let's get this shit done.”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles is adorable.
> 
> Little more adorableness next chap, and then it's high time Bucky got his Stevie back. They're gonna get some shit done.
> 
> Blue lion bear gorilla werewolf thing.


	12. The Hand That Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's not gonna stay down on his knees anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never listened to 'The Hand that Feeds' by 'Nine Inch Nails', go do so right this very second, first of all, it's a good song, but second, it's what the title of the chapter comes from, and I think for this chapter, it fits. Even if it's got a bit more of a lighthearted vibe, but dat end dough. No spoilers, read it ya silly goose. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> You also won't get the reference in the summary for this chap if you don't.
> 
> Here's some more fluff first though.

.oOo.

 

Bucky stared down at the squirming babies in the crib. One had silver hair and bright blue eyes and was looking up at him like a happy giggly baby. The other had red hair, not like Natalia, much deeper, darker, with something of a metallic gleam in her eyes, curious but more neutral. He couldn't help but give a small smile at them.

 

He felt a weight run into his leg and looked to see that same green haired little girl looking up at him curiously.

 

“Lorna.”

 

Charles came over and picked her up. Setting her on his lap. She didn't fuss, but she kept looking at Bucky.

 

“What's it like...?”

 

“Giving birth? Or simply having a child?”

 

“Never really pictured _Magneto_ to be a family man.”

 

Guy focused a lot on mutant related incidents, Charles did too, but they had some disagreements and it was safe to say Erik was a bit more... _aggressive_ than Charles...

 

Charles gave a laugh.

 

“Neither did I, in the beginning. I thought he would leave when I told him but he...” He paused and gave a fond smile. “He can be surprisingly gentle at times.”

 

“What are their names?”

 

“Well, you've met Lorna. She was certainly a surprise, but perhaps not as big of one as Anya. She and David are currently traveling with their aunt. Something that took near teeth pulling to convince Erik. She wanted to see the world... and she's keeping up with studies, so there was really no reason to not let her go if not for missing her... David simply wanted to visit their uncle. Cain and I didn't get along before Erik, oddly enough. Although, he did admit later that he always wanted a younger sibling, and a puppy, and managed to get both with me. He's an ass, but certainly better as a friend. Goodness, I'm rambling... sorry. The twins... their names are Wanda and Pietro.”

 

“No, it's okay. Becca does the same thing sometimes... teenagers?”

 

“Well, Anya is 16. David is actually 11. But I trust Raven and trust me when I say they are more than capable of handling themselves. I think they're much nosier than I ever was.”

 

Bucky gave a smile. “What about the last 3?”

 

“How old are you Lorna, 6? Was it?”

 

“5 and tree qwarters!”

 

She had the cutest little subtle German accent.

 

“Ah, that's right! Your birthday hasn't passed yet, has it?”

 

“Cake!”

 

“Of course. You would absolutely remember the cake if you'd had it.”

 

She gave a big nod and leaned against him.

 

“How old are the babies? Do you remember?”

 

“6!”

 

“Wha—Lorna? Aren't they younger than you?”

 

“ _Monts_ mama!”

 

“Oh, that's right. How could I forget?”

 

“So'kay...”

 

She gave him a big kiss and a few pats on the head and Bucky felt his heart clenching, wanted to laugh, and was a little embarrassed all at the same time. He wondered if he'd even be able to...

 

“You shouldn't worry about what kind of parent you'll be...”

 

Bucky looked up, surprised.

 

“Sorry, love. You were projecting a bit. That you already worry means that you love them. And you'll have help, not just from Steven.”

 

Bucky gave a sigh but nodded. “Like I do now...”

 

He looked down. He looked especially pregnant with the gear they gave him. Not his typical stuff but something well enough to work for the mission. Since it turned out he hadn't been getting enough nutrients for himself and the babies, or at least not enough to keep up with his usual self, he'd been a little more diligent. At first, he thought those pills sent his senses into overdrive. Turns out his metabolism changed under his nose, and a wolf's senses are stronger than a supersoldier's. A wolf supersoldier... well, last few days were a bit of a doozy, but he felt well enough to do this. He had help after all.

 

“Yes... like you do now. Were you ready or simply admiring the work my mate has done?”

 

“Little bit a both?”

 

“It gets easier... your instincts will help you. Now would be the best time. We have the full moon as our advantage.”

 

“If a guy that controls metal and thunder god aren't enough.”

 

Erik gave a smile.

 

.oOo.

 

“You sure you're up for this?”

 

Wade seemed a little bit... _twitchy_.

 

“Yeah... yup.”

 

Bucky wasn't gonna fight him as he put the rifle together. And fitted a smaller gun hidden on his leg.

 

“I wanna see Bob.”

 

Bucky snorted.

 

“Isn't a gun a little old fashioned?”

 

“Not all of us have fancy powers or built in indestructible claws. Besides, we're not killing. Where do you even get this stuff?”

 

Erik smirked. Wade was quick on his response.

 

“These I stole.”

 

Bucky groaned.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Don't repeat that. Nothing, Thor. He didn't say anything.”

 

No wonder there was such a wide variety of high quality tranqs. They heard Scott call over.

 

“ _Where am I gonna land this thing?_ ”

 

Bucky called back. “ _South side. We go in through the top, there's not a spot they don't have covered but that one has the least protection._ _Get ready to turn her off though, Erik can set us down, and that'll buy us some time._ "

 

“You look _super_ pregnant, you sure _you_ should be doing this?”

 

“Says the idiot still stuck wearing the cone.”

 

“I know how to get it off, okay! I just haven't felt like it.”

 

Bucky didn't say anything trying to fight the smile.

 

They felt the jet turn off before Erik took control of it. This would make them a bit harder to detect without the same energy signatures. It would give them a small window, but one nonetheless. Bucky went over and opened the door to look down. Everyone was set and ready to go.

 

Logan, Scott, and Erik were in their X-Men gear as Erik lowered the jet. Bucky in his borrowed gear. Thor in full armor. Moon Knight had his own gear, and it seemed the all white was a constant with this guy.

 

And finally Wade, in his red suit... and cone.

 

It was a quiet landing. They stepped off and followed Bucky's lead as he tranquilized the guards up there and Cyclops took out the cameras. He wasn't a wolf, but Charles suggested they take him anyway.

 

“Where do you sense him?”

 

Bucky had been able to feel Steve in the facility the closer they got. He pulled as best he could through the bond from what Charles showed him.

 

“He's in the East wing. Thor. Erik.”

 

Erik used his powers to sense the metal of a circuit grid, Thor used his to burn it out. That'd also buy them some more time. He didn't want to be an aggressor in this, so every extra second counted. Once the power was off, he broke the lock and they went in.

 

Easy enough at first, Bucky was good at stealth, it was what he knew. He took the lead, couple guys shot and then snoozing away. The others did their part with knocking them out or using the hand darts to put em' to sleep.

 

Wade kept stuffing them in closets or putting them in peculiar positions. Sometimes both. It was clear Logan was pretty annoyed with him. Scott and Erik didn't care. And Thor was confused. Marc didn't give a response, but he had gone off on his own the moment this all started.

 

Bucky was trying not to laugh. This was turning out to be more fun than he expected, without much work.

 

They were about halfway there when they lost Wade. At this point, they were stretched out enough to use the communicators.

 

“ _Barnes, I've lost sight of Wade.”_

 

That was Logan.

 

_Shit..._

 

“He's not near me, anyone seen him?”

 

There was a string of negative responses.

 

“Deadpool, this is Barnes. Do you copy?”

 

No response.

 

“Deadpool. Do you copy?”

 

It was about then that the power came back on. It had been knocked out a good while but they'd just have to make due.

 

Bucky gave a sigh. “ _Shit..._ We'll worry about it later, everyone keep moving.”

 

When he came across a guy, knocked out cold, snoring with his butt stuck up in the air, he figured Wade might be leaving a trail. And Sure enough, when he rounded the corner he was. He frowned.

 

“Wilson, do you copy?”

 

There was some static this time before a hushed response. Like whisper yelling.

 

“ _I'm incognito!”_

 

Fuck.

 

“Wilson, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

No response and Bucky made himself move faster along the trail, then had to stop and hide himself as he saw three confused Hydra Agents. They hadn't seemed to notice him though as he peered over the corner. In fact, they were... looking down... at a large cardboard box. Bucky knew that scent.

 

“ _Wilson... what the_ _ **fuck**_ _are you doing???_ ”

 

“Setting decoys.”

 

Bucky's heart near stopped.

 

“ _Oh_ my god. What the fuck Wilson?”

 

Bucky had to calm his breath staring at the merc in front of him. He wasn't in the box that the Agents were staring at, but he was in a boxed that he'd somehow managed to scuttle over to Bucky.

 

“Ugh, god, you're like a cockroach.”

 

“But uglier?”

 

Bucky took a breath. “Did you do this?” He gestured to the trail of unconscious bodies.

 

“No, I just positioned them. Moony did all this, can't take his credit. Guy works fast.”

 

Moon Knight. Guy works fast indeed.

 

“He told me to set decoys.”

 

They heard the quick swick of three darts being flung through the air, and glanced over to see Marc setting the bodies down gently.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Bucky walked over and Wade scuttled under his box.

 

Bucky didn't really have anything to say. He just looked at the work before looking at Moon Knight, and nodded. Wade seemed... _very_ happy to be next to him and peeking out of his box, practically rubbing up on his leg.

 

_He was a **wolf** , right?_

 

“Wade?”

 

_Shit._

 

That voice belonged to someone Bucky knew pretty well.

 

“Bob?”

 

He'd come up around a corner, likely having noticed one of the sleeping Agents. Now staring at them in stunned silence. Bucky half expected Marc to throw another dart. But the alarm seemed to go off just then and the entire place was flashing red.

 

“ _Shit...”_

 

They heard Logan groaning on one end. Stealth or no killing had never really been his style.

 

“Keep the claws in, Wolvie!”

 

A growl.

 

“Logan? Do you copy, what just happened?”

 

Scott was the one who answered.

 

“ _He got spotted and shot. Where's your location, we're heading over.”_

 

Bucky relayed where they were at the same time a dart shot out and Marc didn't bother catching Bob's body with the alarm blaring. Bucky stared before turning to him.

 

“Was that really necessary?”

 

“Where do you sense him?”

 

Bucky did his best to pull on the bond.

 

“He's in the garden. It's just a few halls down.”

 

They saw a few Hydra Agents running toward them—.

 

“ **Wait!** ”

 

They shot at them, but Wade had taken the bullets jumping in front of them.

 

They heard and saw lightning through the building and every piece of metal cling to the ceiling all of a sudden, almost off of their own person, but those just seemed to be vibrating.

 

Wade was groaning before Bucky and Marc gave a nod and did this the old fashioned way. Bucky shot 2 with tranqs, Marc worked better up close. One managed to get to Bucky before he knocked him out with the back of his gun. Once all the men were on the ground, the groan turned into a growl.

 

Wade still had his box but it was ruined now, and something much bigger and furrier—.

 

_A dirty blonde wolf._

 

—Burst out of it before taking off. Surprisingly, it was Marc who called out.

 

“Wade!”

 

That same wolf couldn't seem to get any traction with his paws and ended up hitting a wall down the hall. Bucky winced. _But he seemed to have the right idea._

 

“Just follow him, he's goin' the right way!”

 

He relayed a message.

 

“Everyone forget the mission! It's too late to do this without it being messy, knock anyone out you come across, but just make it your mission to get to me as fast as possible!”

 

He turned on the tracker they gave him, like a homing beacon, it sent them a signal of where he was. Then took off after Wade with Moon Knight following him.

 

It didn't take much longer before they got to the garden and—.

 

What he heard...

 

“ _*_ Growl*... _”_

 

“ _Scheisse...s-stop that!... Well, I can't throw it if you won't give it to me—ech! Disgusting, now you've gone and slobbered all over it—. Wunderbar... another one...”_

 

Bucky entered the room and was completely stunned. Schmidt noticed him.

 

“Ah, Sargent Barnes, I was wondering when we would see you.”

 

“ _You got to be_ _ **fucking**_ _kidding me._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is going on???
> 
> *Evil laughter*


	13. Caught with Your Pants Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's been a very bad boy.
> 
> So has Schmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not for the life of me spell Schmidt's name just now, my hands were just like 'nope'!
> 
> Don't worry, everyone's still got their pants on. Except for maybe Steve and Wade, but they're in wolf form so it doesn't count.
> 
> Also, heads up. Badly translated German and Russian up in this chapter. Thanks google translate!
> 
> Most of the time, translations are in parenthesis right after, with a few exceptions. Normally when it's a single repeated word or something more self explanatory. Schmidt basically yelling 'bad dog'. 'Scheisse' means 'shit', in case that wasn't clear either. And Erdnuss literally means 'earth nut'.

.oOo.

 

“Your mate is a handful and he has attempted to bite me 3 times.”

 

Schmidt was holding a slobbery red ball and looking at two happy overgrown puppies. Well, one happy, the other at full attention for the ball with his tail fluffed out and stiff. He threw it and the one at attention, the dirty blonde one, ran after it.

 

Bucky stared.

 

The golden one stayed behind and actually let Schmidt _pet_ him. He had to be hallucinating, this wasn't happening.

 

Wade ran into Moon Knight next to him, now on his hind legs as Marc had caught the ball, happily staring up at him with his tail wagging like crazy. They heard a growl from Steve before he tried to bite Schmidt again.

 

“N-no, böser Hund!”

 

He took out a spray bottle and sprayed him a good couple times in the face. Steve reacted much more strongly than a regular dog would, but by scent there was a reason for it, however faint. The sharp whine he let out was followed by him rubbing his nose and face in the grass to get it off before giving up and finding more water to dunk his nose in, then repeating the process. He paused after a moment, looking toward Bucky.

 

What was happening? What if something was wrong with him? Was he stuck like this?

 

“Steve?”

 

He walked over to Bucky, giant wolf he was, and leaned into the hesitant touch Bucky reached out. The pups were kicking like crazy in response to Bucky being near their father again.

 

But he didn't change back.

 

Bucky looked over at his boss, his heart pounding while he was on the verge of tears with worry.

 

“W-what's wrong with him?”

 

Schmidt coughed and glanced off.

 

“ _What did you do to him?_ ”

 

“You fed him Erdnuss...”

 

All the other wolves seemed to flinch at attention when Thor said that. Schmidt coughed.

 

“And I presume the bottle of water has trace amounts of Aconitum?”

 

Another flinch. Logan was growling now.

 

“Not Wolfsbane particularly but yes.”

 

He stood. He was holding a small jar.

 

Steve finally started shifting back. And at his full height, he _was_ taller than Thor. He gave this _look_ , concern? Distraught? There was a collar on him made clear without all the fur. His face was a little red from rubbing it out. And then he pulled Bucky in and held him tight, tears in his eyes. Bucky held him back unsure what to do. Steve seemed to scent him before—.

 

His tail was still there... and wagging... he didn't know they could do that. Bucky finally managed to speak as Schmidt made his way over to Wade.

 

“What's Erdnuss...?”

 

Schmidt opened up the jar and all the other wolves went stiff, tensed up as Wade seemed to change his attention to him, paws on his coat and barking and whining. Schmidt dipped his finger in and took out a fine paste, it looked like peanut butter, and it smelled like—...

 

Fuck, it smelled sort of amazing...

 

“Is  _that_ that weird werewolf catnip?”

 

“ _It's not catnip._ ”

 

That was... Scott and Logan. Respectively.

 

Bucky didn't notice Schmidt had given some to Wade until he was rolling around all over the ground in sheer delight. Everyone was tense and clearly uncomfortable. Wha—.

 

“What is this?”

 

Bucky knew that voice, and suddenly that weird puppy form of guilt came creeping in. It was the very reason he had wanted to do this stealth. In and out, quick as possible without running into him. Steve was growling before Bucky settled him down. Ready to face him.

 

_Or not._

 

Zola was frowning. Honest to god frowning, Bucky had never seen him so mad frowning.

 

“This. All this mess was caused by _you?_ ”

 

“I—.”

 

“Nein! **Gib mir dieses Gesicht nicht!** Erst beißt du Brock, dann hören wir nichts von dir! Und das in deinem Zustand tun??? Haben Sie keine Sorge für Ihre Kinder??? _Warum bist du nicht einfach reingekommen?_ _**Wie eine normale Person würde?**_ **Müssen Sie immer Ärger machen???** ”

( _No! Don't you give me that face! First you bite Brock, then we hear nothing from you! And doing this in your state??? Do you have no care for your children??? Why did you not just come in? Like a normal person would? Must you always cause trouble???)_

 

It took a lot for Zola to speak German. Bucky could feel the tension in the other wolves. He had to diffuse this but he could barely get out his panicked answer. He was too nervous to even speak English, and surprised himself going back to his native tongue.

 

“Wh-I—. _Что я должен был делать?_ _ **Ты использовал меня в качестве приманки, чтобы поймать его!**_ ****"

( _What was I supposed to do??? You used me as bait to catch him!)_

 

At this, Zola recoiled looking genuinely confused. He understood perfectly well, no doubt but—.

 

“That would be my fault.”

 

They all turned back to Schmidt.

 

“I needed you all in one place. More specifically. The Guardian.”

 

He was looking straight at Moon Knight.

 

.oOo.

 

“You have questions. You may ask.”

 

They were all sitting down now, in the garden. He was about to give Wade another dab of the paste before Zola whacked him away with a rolled up magazine and Wade went to hide under the table.

 

“There's no need for that.”

 

“Stop feeding them! They are not puppies to be played with!”

 

Schmidt coughed at the dirty blonde wolf now hiding under his chair. Steve had gone back to being in wolf form to hide his nakedness, most likely. Schmidt looked over and sighed.

 

“Steven.”

 

Steve hesitated a moment but walked over and Schmidt undid the collar. He shifted back once it was off.

 

“Why did you collar him? Why keep him here? What the hell is that stuff and why—?”

 

“To keep him from running away. I knew you would come get him. That you wouldn't do so alone. That is what I needed. Erdnuss is very particular root that numbs their senses and acts a sort of... instinctual revitalizer. From what we've seen, it is pleasurable, and may also act as a sort of... _narcotic—_.”

 

“You've been drugging him!!?”

 

“Yes and no. It's not harmful, though it _may_ have numbed his connection to you.”

 

Bucky frowned. It did.

 

“He said he would stay after I explained myself to him, but as made clear through the attempted bites. I did not trust him. There is a great mistrust I am sensing from many of you. Particularly the one who controls metal. Frankly, I am very uncomfortable with these sharp shards directed at me floating overhead.”

 

“What do you expect us to believe when _this_ is how you get us all together?”

 

“Would you have come if I asked nicely, Kapitän?”

 

Steve tensed his jaw. Zola gave him a sort of shaw to cover up.

 

“You worked with the Nazis—.”

 

Erik was clearly upset.

 

“I never really cared for what they believed.”

 

Steve raised a brow at his words.

 

“Directly under Hitler.”

 

“I only needed him for money. That man was insane.”

 

“So he was basically your sugar daddy.”

 

They were words everyone might have expected from Wade, but he was still under Schmidt's chair, wagging his tail. Instead, they were heard from Logan, who looked like he was trying to make sense of everything that was happening. Schmidt was silent for a long moment. He opened his mouth and closed it twice. Before nodding. “Ah, yes. That is exactly what he was. But that is beside the point.”

 

“How is that beside the point!?”

 

“I'm going to reiterate that these shards make me very uncomfortable.”

 

There was arguing as they tried to calm Erik down. Bucky was feeling a bit numb. Tired. Why the fuck go through all this trouble just to—?

 

“Why have you brought us here?”

 

He looked over at Marc. Who had seemed to be the most focused during the conversation. Schmidt took a breath.

 

“My mother... has a gift. For as long as I can remember, she has always been enthralled with your kind. She said you chose the Earth to protect. That your love for the Moon is a because it is a reminder of your home. That you were servants of Nature, above everything else. Your instincts tell you to protect... This has nothing to do with her gift, but, it is in some ways relevant. She has always received visions of possibility, likelihood. Since I was a child, she has told me of everything she sees. When I was too young to understand such, I simply thought they were stories. As I grew older and witnessed what she told me... In recent years, there is a repeated vision that is haunting her. The repetition tends to be related to increased likelihood. She tells me of... a large, purple man. A man who cannot be stopped. That he will come. And he will succeed. He seeks balance. And he will ravage worlds to get it.”

 

Bucky could see Marc tensing up.

 

“Your mother sounds a bit off her rocker.”

 

Logan said it, but it didn't seem to be... it didn't seem like he meant it in the way most would think, as somber as he said it.

 

“You would think so, but she also predicted that I would one day grow ugly with the face of a skull and skin of pure red. And that she would still love me just the same. Though at the time, I was sure she was simply saying as such to soothe a crying child. Sure enough, she still does, in her own... way. But she also went blind before it ever happened.”

 

“What else did she tell you? About this man?”

 

He turned back to Moon Knight.

 

“That without the Goddess, there would be no hope. That she must be reborn before he arrives.”

 

_Because that was exactly what Bucky needed... the fate of the universe apparently dependent on what comes out of his vagina._

 

_The fate of the universe dependent on one a his kids..._

 

“Not his name?”

 

“She will not tell me that, she says his name should not be spoken.”

 

Marc took a breath. He stood and paced a bit, seeming very affected.

 

“Why all the games, everything underhanded? Why not just-just _talk_ , write a letter, _something_ other than—.”

 

“I realize my methods have not quite been orthodox. There is always a better way, yes, Kapitän? There is a reason my curiosities have lain where they do. Why I have taken interest in certain subjects. This would not be the first time you've noticed. But while your kind has strong protective instincts. You also like to keep secrets. The kind that require digging. Getting one's hands dirty.”

 

Steve tensed back a bit, remembering something Pierce had told him.

 

“ _Those people that call you dirty because you've got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better...”_

 

“You were never after the serum.”

 

“No.”

 

“Your falling out with Erskein?”

 

Schmidt gave a cough. “That one I am less proud of. He was going to test the serum on himself. I didn't let him. But that actually had nothing to do with why our friendship ended.”

 

“What got him mad at you?”

 

“I ate his lunch. Though I take full fault on that, the extent to which that man could hold a grudge...”

 

“His death?”

 

Schmidt was quiet for a moment... “One of my many regrets...”

 

“Wait... if you knew Steve was a wolf this entire time—.”

 

He knew... every time he sent Bucky out on a mission involving him, he knew. He was in charge of the project that created the isolated component. The project that—... turned Bucky into... and afterward, he had hand selected every mission Bucky went on. Every mission he ran into the Captain.

 

“If you _knew,_ why pick me for this, _why_ —?”

 

“I did not know everything that would occur, I had only hoped for the best outcome.”

 

“ _It is nice to see you curious when you are often so withdrawn from the interests of Hydra, but it may take more than any of the men Hydra can offer, even myself, for this to succeed. Are you prepared for that Sgt. Barnes?”_

 

He'd even gotten Bucky's permission when they tried to inseminate him. Offered him a way out.

 

“Do you have regret for these recent events, Sgt. Barnes...?”

 

He turned to Zola, who had spoken those words more softly than Bucky could expect. Then to Steve who was giving that same guilty look. He could feel the pups stirring again and—.

 

“No... no, I don't. I just. If you couldn't talk to them, why not at least talk to me? I trusted you.”

 

This time, he saw a look on Schmidt he hadn't seen before. Something of surprise, remorse, pride. It was melancholy.

 

“Because as much as I wanted to, time would not allow it. It is a resource we have limited, and idle chitchat tends to waste it away... In the worlds my mother viewed... I saught to get what needed to be done as fast as possible. And I recognize the selfishness of my actions.”

 

“You're trying to save the world—.”

 

“I am trying to save myself... that everyone else is a part of that can't be helped.”

 

Always the person to deny the good in himself. Bucky huffed. He could take a guess at where he'd gotten that habit from in himself.

 

Thor'd been quiet the whole time and it was clear he was thinking. Marc hadn't said anything but it was clear he was in the same state.

 

“You seem to have taken what's transpired rather well...”

 

Bucky sighed. “Shit happens. Live enough years, and it all kinda... meshes together. I'm sure you know the feeling. I've gotten something good from this I wouldn't take back. Even if the circumstances are shitty. And there's always denial. You can keep working on whatever it is that has your attention, I'm gonna take a step back and worry about my kids. The ones I'm pretty sure have nothin' to do with this stupid prophecy. I'm not gonna fight it, but I sure as hell won't run in that direction because I think the fate a the universe depending on my vagina is a little bit above my pay grade.”

 

Despite himself, Schmidt started laughing, and it seemed what Bucky said worked to diffuse a lot of the tension in the room.

 

“Is Brock okay?”

 

“He's well enough... would you like to see him...?”

 

“I, no—... I... he's not mad at me?”

 

“If I recall correctly, Brock is never the one who gets mad at you.”

 

“Only if he wants to...”

 

Schmidt gave a nod before him and Zola got up to leave. He paused before they did. “You're welcome to stay in the garden. Perhaps a rest would be best suited for all of you. For observational reasons, of course.”

 

Bucky huffed a laugh. They were all a little tired. “Sure...”

 

“I expect to see you in the morning, Sgt. Barnes.”

 

He gave a nod to Zola before they left. And then he remembered.

 

“Oh _shit—_ _ **can you check to make sure and see if Bob's okay!?**_ ”

 

There was a groan of a response from his boss, but it was otherwise a yes.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the giant purple man, I HAS A PLAN! (though he won't even show up in this part, so eh)
> 
> *giggles maniacally*
> 
> Good talk guys. Good talk.
> 
> Little shits all around. Ain't they adorbs? I got plans for Schmidt too, and I'll be honest, I kinda love him in this fic. (I kinda love him all the time, but that's beside the point) He's just such a great character, evil or not. 
> 
> The future in no way holds any crack pairings galore. Noooo, why would I do that?
> 
> Oh, heyyyyyyy, lucky number 13!


	14. Moon Goddess Flower Spunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is NOT happy with his new predicament.
> 
> Brock is meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just not in the way you'd think.
> 
> Wade's scars are one of those things that have been played with countless times, in the comics and outside of them. Sometimes I keep em', sometimes I mess around. Sometimes I make him lose them at the same time he loses his powers. Those wonderful wonderful zombie scars... mmm...
> 
> For this story, I wanted to play around a bit, and ended up thinking about the wolf packs that live by the remnants of the Chernobyl meltdown, good with radiation and bad at the cancer it causes for some reason. It's a peculiar thing but I thought it was cool. Still, I wanted to do more than simply make them go away, what's the fun in that?
> 
> This has part of the result, I don't think Wade is very happy with me.

.oOo.

 

When Wade woke up, there was... a lot of fuckin' fur around him.

 

He could smell coffee, and he—. He turned to see that fucker, one eyed leader of the X-Men, drinking a cup and looking at him funny.

 

Then he realized he had been sleeping in a pile of wolves. With a grumpy black one right next to him, still asleep. The Winter Soldier was still there, still pregnant as fuck, with a giant gold wolf curled around him. There's a reddish one he can guess is that wheelchair motherfucker's mate. And the white one... the white one's actually kinda pretty. He's got black on the inside of his fur, gives it kind of a moonish glow. There's another one, with black, greyish white, and speckles. He's kind of away from the others but Bucky's got a foot on him. Wade thinks he remembers that one from last night, showing up like a sad sack, whoever the fuck he is. He kinda looks like cookies and cream.

 

Thor's there too, but next to Cyclops, and he's been giving Wade that same funny look.

 

Wade yawned at the same time he answered.

 

“What are you two fuckers lookin' at?”

 

Scott finished a sip and held out his hand. “Go like this.”

 

He made a gesture so Wade would wiggle his hand in eye view. Wade rolled his eyes at first but followed through.

 

“What is this, some kind of silly X-Men gam—* _Gasp*!_ ”

 

His scars were... his scars were—.

 

He ran to the pond, clearly not giving a shit that he was naked, and sure enough, his whole body was like that. He even got his hair back. Dingy blonde that it was.

 

“ **What the shit is this!?!** ”

 

He tried to wash it off but it was clear the markings were staying. And he didn't notice the fact that the other wolves were stirring. There was a yawn he could recognize as the Alpha and then—.

 

“ _Wade?_ ”

 

He looked over, stunned. Stared a minute and then realized he should probably check between his legs, and sure enough—.

 

He diddled a finger between the folds, not caring much for the audience he had.

 

“That's a new one...”

 

He heard a growl before he was faced with a very grumpy and pregnant mama bear— _wolf???—_ putting a cover of something over him. That cookies and cream wolf had his ears down and looked scared and confused, the gold wolf looked confused and adorable, the black one confused and angry, the red one confused in that 'what the fuck???' sort of way, and the white one just plain confused in the more blank way.

 

What a day this had been.

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Wade._ ”

 

He stopped diddling his newfound anatomy and closed his legs. Bucky sighed. Brock was sitting next to him but he'd been so... _meager_ the whole damn time.

 

“I'm sorry I bit you...”

 

Brock seemed surprised. “I—no... it's okay...”

 

Was it though?

 

“He's not likely to do anything that might set you off, or object to what you did. He's a Beta. They can stay cool-headed and calm people down which is pretty needed, but they lean in one of two directions. Charles is the kinda Beta to take charge in the absence of an Alpha, but also give advice when you need it. Your boy here looks like the kind that just wanna makes you happy.”

 

Wait, what?

 

“ _Brock?_ He's the furthest from level-headed I know.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Logan shrugged. Then they heard Deadpool snort. And then start giggling.

 

“He's basically your man servant now...”

 

There would have been an awkward silence if not for the giggling from Wade. Brock was the one who finally broke it, after nervously scratching the back of his head—with his hand because he wasn't in wolf form, unlike some people—Wade.

 

“Eh... not like much has changed, I guess.”

 

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

Brock winced and the figurative ears went down. He was saved by Zola coming in.

 

“Sgt. Barnes. Now that everyone has eaten and been cared for, perhaps it is best for us to do the same for you and check up on the children.”

 

That immediately shifted Bucky's attention... He sighed but... this would be Steve's first time seeing them... He could feel his heart beating faster.

 

Moon Knight seemed the most affected by noticing the merc's skin go from patterned scars to scarred patterns. They meant something... Bucky could tell. Something... _innate..._ in him, almost.

 

“Marc...”

 

“He has been marred by the Goddess. Cancer and... Lycanthropy are not exactly compatible, but he simply would have healed over time. This is something more.”

 

“Oh no. Not this shit. Go back to picking him for your stupid prophecies. I don't want anything to do with this! I already got some new anatomy to play with. I think I'll be perfectly happy with that. In fact, can I go back to having testicle skin, instead of looking like a beautiful frilly flower jizzed magic all over me?”

 

Bucky tried to hold in the snort as he was laying down on the table. Zola didn't seem to care much about the conversation. Though Schmidt was in the room, he seemed to stay quiet too.

 

“And you, fuckface in white who doesn't show his face. Batman copy who can admit he's insane, which kinda makes you 10 times better, but anyway. Where's your magical swirly 'moon goddess jizz' pattern if you're supposed to be her _servant_.”

 

He didn't respond to Wade with words. Just took off the hood and mask. The man under held a somber expression and the same patterns in place of what looked to have been a scar over his left eye. He was a man with dark hair, a silver shine in it, his face with fine features and his skin a medium tone, olive. His eyes though... they were the color of the moon.

 

“Well fuck, handsome, you been holdin' out on us. Fine then, where the fuck is _his_ mark?”

 

“I don't have one.” Bucky almost said it with a bit of pride, but that was quickly stomped on.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

He turned to Steve, stunned. And blushed without wanting to. His Omega had a smile on his face that was all too sweet. “What? No—.”

 

“Sgt. Barnes, you can't have not noticed this entire time.”

 

He turned to Zola. What the hell? He frowned. “Where?”

 

Steve helped him sit up before leaning him on one side, pausing before he pulled his pants down a little and—... there it was... right on the right cheek. Swirly and pretty and all. There was one circle that could be likened to the moon, 3 dots, two together towards the bottom right of the circle, one toward the top left of it. And swirls that came up on the sides like a damn pretty little picture.

 

Jesus Christ, this was embarrassing.

 

“Awe, he's got a my little pony cutie mark. Why couldn't I get one of those???”

 

“That appeared the moment we injected you with the serum that changed your anatomy. We assumed you would notice once you got home.”

 

“This set aside from the changed scars of your arm, Sgt. Barnes.”

 

“Wha—wait... _what???_ ”

 

“Those... kind of aren't the only spots...”

 

By the blush on Steve's face, Bucky knew exactly where he was talking about. As if he needed any more confirmation. He frowned.

 

“Alright, big guy, where's yours then? If I'm gonna squeeze a Goddess outta my cunt, you're obviously gonna be the one to put her in me.”

 

Steve blushed again but gave a faint and warm smile. “Right where you bit me... serum doesn't let me scar very well. Bond bite's there just fine, but in the middle... I think she found a different way...”

 

“The Goddess chooses scars to mar because they are a symbol of showing you are protected. Though, there are sometimes other ways... Wade is... His marring is different.”

 

“Well, what the fuck does it mean???”

 

“You're a walking prophecy.”

 

They turned to Erik but it was said neutrally, blankly even, like he was surprised himself. Thor gave a chuckle but he finished off the question written on the faces of those who didn't understand. “Rather than simply marring you, she has replaced your scars with the written tongue of the Lycans. You are literally a walking prophecy. You knew this, yes?”

 

“I was not sure. It seems... strange.”

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why the fuck would she pick me to scribble on???”

 

They were all quiet a moment. Scott the one who spoke. “More space? You were completely scarred, head to toe. She gave you your hair back.”

 

“Fuck my life.”

 

“You are also Gamma...”

 

“Which frankly I don't get. Aren't they supposed to be more a the fill in the blank kind? Wade's a shit. Doesn't seem like he'd fit anywhere to me.”

 

“Listen, adamantium nail polish—.”

 

“I think it was precisely because he did not fit that he designated as Gamma. But at the same time, they have been known to be oracles for our kind in the past... this is... certainly a new form of it, though.”

 

“Great! Just great! And another thing. When I asked if I'd grow a vagina, I didn't think I'd actually grow one. Is this how grumpy junior got pregnant? And let me guess, it means I lose those powers if I let someone fuck me, right?”

 

Marc made a face of slight confusion. “Your... new anatomy means you are also a bearer. Having a child would actually be more likely to strengthen those abilities.”

 

“ _Perfect._ Are we done? I wanna go home.”

 

“Wade...”

 

It was said softly by Steve, and oddly enough, that seemed to be what it took for the merc to calm down from all the distress he was letting out.

 

Zola had about set up the machine with Bucky, and Bucky sighed about everything that was happening but lifted his shirt up. He shivered at the cold gel.

 

“Would it kill ya to warm it up?”

 

Zola just raised a brow. Bucky rolled his eyes. It wasn't long before he saw them again, and he swore every time he was affected more and more... they were back in their bipedal forms and very, very much getting to be too cute not to be happy about...

 

He saw Steve in complete awe looking at the screen and gave a gentle squeeze from where they'd been holding hands. His mate gave a whine before snuggling into Bucky, but he took the tail wagging as a good sign.

 

Zola finished checking him over before they were cleared to go. Brock was staying but that wasn't surprising.

 

And he wrote up a new chit.

 

Bucky read over it a few times before staring at Zola. “I don't really see how that's possi—.”

 

Before he could finish, it was taken from him and Zola made sure to highlight and underline the words so it was **very clear**.

 

Him and Schmidt waved everyone off.

 

“What did you write on his chit?”

 

“ _No activity, whatsoever._ He's caused enough trouble without the pregnancy, I care about our survival just as much as you do.”

 

“Hm.”

 

They were quiet as everyone was officially gone. Schmidt turned to walk away.

 

“You didn't tell him... his bite would have ensured that you...”

 

Schmidt paused.

 

“They have more chances in the futures I do not survive in... if it comes... it comes...”

 

He continued walking, mind off of the small scratch from a tooth that got through his gloves...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT_____________TT
> 
> Gais... that end. It makes my heart clench every time I read over it.
> 
> We got sweetness to come though. Stevie finally got to see his pups! And Zola's chit cracks me up.
> 
> Clearly, that's how this works. He is so done with Bucky bein' a little shit.
> 
> (I'm not. I'm never done. I love him as a little shit.)


	15. We Need to Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's had a clear head for a couple days and puts his foot down.
> 
> Bucky is a spoiled brat but also very hormonal.
> 
> Natasha is so done with all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more important things than dick.
> 
> Sometimes.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Maybe bringing Bucky back to the tower wasn't the best idea.

.oOo.

 

“You do know he's tried to kill me, right?”

 

“That was _one_  ti—.”

 

“3! 3 times!”

 

“Hey, those other 2 were accidents, pal. It's not my fault you were there when they happened.”

 

Howard stared. He seemed a little high strung. He looked at Bucky and then back at Steve.

 

“Why did you have to pick him of all people?? Where are my pills, I need to sit down.”

 

Steve had needed to go back to Avengers tower so that was where they went. The other wolves and X-Men went home, leaving Wade, Thor, Bucky, and Steve. Marc had said there was something he needed to do...

 

Bucky also gave back the rental suit. Wearing just the soft pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt they gave him at work. Hands gently placed on his belly in something of almost pride now that he had Steve back with him.

 

Steve gave a sigh, but stopped Howard from pouring alcohol to go with his medicine and gave him water instead.

 

Howard, despite himself, took them and sat down. Relaxing a bit.

 

They exchanged a few words that were quiet before Steve went back over to Bucky. Wade had already left to do god knows what. Thor skedaddled the moment he saw Natalia, making sure to avoid her line of view. Steve came back to him and led him back to his area of the tower.

 

And Bucky really can't wait to get alone with him because he's wet, and he knows it, and he's been aching for Steve since the moment they were separated. He wonders if his Omega can smell it on him...

 

Instead though, when they're both on the bed and Bucky kisses him, filled with the heat that's been held back this entire time, Steve—... stops him.

 

He gently pulls away but he's got this serious and somewhat worried look on him, and it makes Bucky falter.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

His heart drops. Anytime Bucky's heard that, its always from a girl he's head over heels for that ain't got the same feelings for him. And that's happened enough times for him to know where it leads. So he deflects.

 

“Talk later. Reunion sex now.”

 

The way Steve's face heats up and brightens with color lights a little flutter of hope in Bucky. Or it's one of the babies. One of the two or both, but it makes him smile either way.

 

Steve doesn't object so Bucky leans in for another kiss. Steve lets him a couple times but then starts tryin' to stop him again.

 

“Buck—.”

 

“ _Please... Stevie, please?_ ”

 

Steve lets him get in a couple more kisses, and there's that low rumble of a growl he's familiar with and very happy to hear. The second he reaches his—.

 

“No! Buck, stop! This is serious. We—... we need to talk about this.”

 

Bucky knows it. He's a shit. But he doesn't wanna do this, not when he just got him back. He's selfish, he knows that, but he's hormonal and horny and he'd be a wreck without Steve... Maybe the Omega just needs a little bit of reminder sex to know why he's keepin' Bucky around. He pulls out all the stops he can. Rebecca always did say his puppy face was the devil's work cause no one could resist it.

 

“We can't... we can't have sex first...?”

 

And Steve, bless his stupidly saintly heart, falters for a bit. And curse his stubbornness because he doesn't cave when Bucky goes for his dick again.

 

“N-no!”

 

What the hell did he mean by that? Bucky frowned, Steve moved away.

 

“Talking is more important right now. I promise we'll have sex after we talk, but right now, that's not what we need to worry about— _Bucky!!_ ”

 

He's holding both of Bucky's hands now, and there's a moment his mind flashes back to the first time Steve pinned him down like that and he knows a little more slick has just dripped out of his cunt. _He's so wet for his protectorate right now._

 

“ _Please...?_ ”

 

Steve falters again, and Bucky takes advantage of it by bucking his hips up so his crotch is lined up with Steve's and they can feel each other, just like the first time. Only there's annoying fabric in the way this time and—instead of the response he wants, he gets a growl he hasn't heard from Steve before and it rings out.

 

“ **No!** ”

 

It's a firm command like when he's in Captain America mode. But there's anger behind it which Steve almost never has. They're both quiet for a moment and Steve still looks mad, even as he's let go of Bucky's hands and lets him sit up. He's never used that kinda tone with Bucky before, and all Bucky can do is stare at him blankly.

 

The look on his mate's face falters from the firmness it had a little bit ago, and he looks like he's about to say sorry.

 

Bucky feels himself heat up in two places. His cheeks. And his—.

 

.oOo.

 

Natasha heard a sharp whine through the building before she saw 1 Steve Rogers running straight for her. Intense flush on his face and tears in his eyes. And she doesn't have time to question it, _or Thor_ , before Steve nearly knocks her over with his weight and is leaning on her for comfort.

 

She should have been disgusted with the erection he had, and holy shit, how the fuck did he wear the pants he did without that thing making itself known just by the size of it... BUT... he was also trembling and whimpering in the most pathetic possible way she could ever expect from him.

 

The entire thing was unsettling in every way possible.

 

And then she saw one James Buchanan Barnes peeking around the corner Steve had run out from, looking about ready to hiss at her.

 

She frowned.

 

The profound kind of frown she doesn't normally do because it gives a person the look of a unibrow and ages them faster.

 

She moved Steve behind her, giant as he was, somehow managing to look small.

 

“James.”

 

He seemed to snap from the trance and moved out from behind the corner, surprisingly timidly walking over, tugging on the sleeves of his sweater before crossing his arms as he stood there, and shifted his weight. He was blushing.

 

“If you... um... wouldn't mind... can I have my mate back?”

 

“What the hell did you do to him?”

 

His blush deepened and he coughed, but he didn't answer.

 

“You two have serious issues.”

 

She made ~~them~~ **Steve** sit down and had to have Thor physically hold Bucky because he kept trying to sit in Steve's lap, which had him whimpering everytime Bucky got too close. Steve was doing his best to cover himself up.

 

Thor seemed lightly amused.

 

“What happened?”

 

Bucky reached out from Thor's hold, a little bit like a child. “I just... _want to suck his dick..._ ”

 

Natasha raised a brow and looked at Steve.

 

“I don't have a problem with having sex with him, I just think we should _talk_ _ **first**_.”

 

“Why can't we talk _after_ sex??”

 

Bucky had never seen Steve take charge like that, and it had made him horny in ways even he wouldn't believe. He sincerely wanted to make that gorgeous dick his lollipop.

 

“If there are matters to discuss, shouldn't they precede sexual activities?”

 

Bucky frowned, looking back at Thor. How dare he be the voice of reason.

 

“James. I know you well enough to know you'd only avoid talking if you didn't want to talk. Is there a reason for that.”

 

There was a long stretch of quiet that made Bucky think he wouldn't cry. But then he did. And he had to admit, he'd never seen Natalia caught off guard before, but it was kinda priceless, just like that frown she made.

 

Too bad he was too busy crying to enjoy it. And he doesn't know how he chokes out the words but he does.

 

“ _I... I just got him back—... I don't—I don't wanna be alone. Any time a girl's ever said she wants to talk, it's just been to break up with me!_ ”

 

Steve looked alarmed by that. And he got up and walked to his mate before he realized it, wiping the tears that were falling down his face.

 

“No... no, no, no, no, Bucky... that's not why I wanted to talk... I—... there's just so much we haven't talked about that needs to be talked about. I'm not gonna leave you... I don't plan on leaving you ever again...”

 

Bucky hopped up, putting his legs around Steve's waist before he could do anything about it. Steve sighed, but held him up and held him close before nodding to Thor that this was okay and he could let go.

 

Now Bucky was the one giving soft whines. _Spoiled brat_.

 

Natasha sighed, but spoke. “Is there a compromise?”

 

Steve sighed but nodded, still holding his mate close.

 

“Buck...?”

 

Bucky adjusted himself and Steve tried not to let it affect him too much as he felt Bucky against himself. It's not like it had just gone away. Even if it was hidden now...

 

It took a moment for him to settle down.

 

“You're not gonna leave me...?”

 

“Promise...”

 

Bucky leaned his forehead on his protectorate's shoulder and took in his scent. He hadn't in so long... and he guessed talking wouldn't be so bad since that wasn't the case. One of the babies kicked him as if to call him a dumbass for the thought. He shoulda figured with Steve... and now he felt guilty.

 

“Ok...”

 

Steve brought a hand to his cheek that Bucky leaned into before he gave a soft smile.

 

“I can knot you at least once before we talk, Buck... that sound good to you, pretty?”

 

Bucky blushed, and gave a soft huff in reply before snuggling in. Steve took him to do just that.

 

There was an awkward silence before it was broken by a sleep growl from the merc that had put himself in a food coma. Natasha stared at Thor.

 

“How did Steve get back to the tower?”

 

“I've... absolutely no idea.”

 

He was looking over at Wade.

 

Steve was a terrible liar, but Thor? Let's just say he hung out with a certain God of _Lies_ too much.

 

She frowned.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens next chapter gais~.
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Bucky was so incredibly turned on by Steve being stern with him, it would be cruel to leave that unsatisfied. Especially after they've been apart sooooooooooooooooooo long. And Steve just crumbles under the pressure of his sweet (read devilish) little Alpha mate.
> 
> Also, I did go back and change his weeks, I backtracked one just cause I realized how It should be aligned with the full moon based on how I want this to go.
> 
> Natasha's not even gonna ask about Wade. There is legit no point with him.


	16. I Don't Hate You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a step back is all that's needed to look at the big picture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeeeeeb, you ever loving SAP.
> 
> This is the one gais. This chapter made my cry while writing it. TT_______________TT
> 
> Take this domestic fluff and smut in one package. I put a pretty bow on it and everything and it is officially the longest chapter so far so you'd better enjoy it.
> 
> Peas~.

.oOo.

 

Steve laid Bucky down gently on the bed once they got back to the room, looking down at his mate with a gentle smile.

 

“Can I suck your dick?”

 

Despite himself, he laughed. “I'd love to let you, but... maybe another time.”

 

“Well then, get a move on and fuck me big man.”

 

“None a that today. I don't plan on just fuckin' you after we been apart so long.”

 

It took a moment for Bucky to catch his meaning, but when he did, he gave a slow smile. “ _Make love to me Stevie~..._ ”

 

Steve took a hand of his and pressed a kiss on his knuckle, and another on the inside of his wrist as Bucky placed the hand on his cheek.

 

“I'd be happy to...”

 

It was slower than Bucky would have wanted. Steve was taking his time with _everything._ Taking off clothes normally went hectic, but Steve was careful and deliberate. Every touch, gentle. A graze just barely tickling the hairs of Bucky's skin and both driving him nuts and burning him up.

 

Steve waited until the clothes were completely off before giving Bucky a kiss. Slow and sweet but no less heated. This wasn't a fight for dominance or the rushed passion they normally had. Steve was pactically wooing him and Bucky happily melting in his mate's arms. Steve pulled him up and into his lap, their lips never leaving each other. And Bucky could feel the hardened length he'd been missing for so long, too long, just against his thigh. Somehow... it wasn't seeming to be the most important part of that as Steve finally pulled back and he could see those beautiful blue eyes again...

 

Bucky faltered.

 

Steve gave another gentle smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Stop thinkin' right now... just relax, I'll take care a ya.”

 

He laid Bucky back down before testing him. More than testing him. Teasing him just on the outside by massaging his clit, his balls, and just slipping along those folds and making him more wet. He was hard as a rock, he knew that, even if he was having more and more trouble seeing it with the twins blocking his view. Steve brought his mouth to one of Bucky's oversensitive nipples and nearly scared him half to death with the way he was suckin' on it. He hadn't started lactating yet, but he could tell he would, and didn't really wanna deal with that right now. Steve stopped and Bucky would have sighed in relief if he didn't realize his mate was just moving to play with the other one. The only reason he didn't stop him was because it just felt way too damn good.

 

His hand moved, covered in slick to take hold of Bucky's cock and he wasn't ashamed to admit he let out a small whimper at the sensation. _Bastard_.

 

“Christ. _Please, Stevie... please..._ M'ready... _m'ready..._ ”

 

Steve gazed down at him a moment, his free hand smoothing over Bucky's belly before he pressed a kiss to it. Then he leaned up and pressed another to Bucky's cheek, and another, more chaste, on his lips.

 

Bucky felt the tip line up before Steve slipped right in. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, but Steve, gentleman he was, still waited that moment for Bucky to adjust. It had been a little while, too long for Bucky, and he still very much had a huge cock.

 

Bucky gave a moan when Steve drew his hips back, slow and sweet drag. He slid back in, just as easy, and then took a steady pace with his thrusts. Gentle movements that just about hit every sweet spot in ways Bucky didn't know were possible.

 

Every touch was cautious, every kiss stole his breath and had him wanting more. And it mighta drove Bucky crazy to be treated like something precious under any other circumstance, but it was kinda... nice... to know Steve thought he was... _worth_ that much...

 

He felt another soft kiss on his lips and light whine meant to soothe him.

 

“ _Please don't cry... I got you..._ ”

 

Bucky hadn't even realized the fact as Steve wiped away a tear with his thumb. He pulled his mate in closer, clinging tighter. Steve kept rhythm and Bucky wasn't sure if he'd ever been this wet before, or if Steve's dick somehow got bigger or he'd been without it that long because this was just... _too good_.

 

All pleasure and overwhelming sensation, not the slightest ounce of roughness or pain. He didn't know how with how his mate was already going, but Steve somehow managed to get deeper. Placing a hand under Bucky's back at his tailbone so he'd lift his hips.

 

Bucky didn't know how much longer he lasted like that before he felt the wave of an orgasm wash over him. But he did know that Steve gave damn good kisses and gladly accepted when his mate leaned down for another. His hips didn't even stutter, and Bucky couldn't help himself as he was losing breath, and his gasps grew more profound. And as soon as the line of his neck was exposed, Steve didn't hesitate.

 

Bucky kind of wondered what wine and fine dining would be like with this guy, and he felt himself heating up more at the thought. This was absolutely ridiculous.

 

Bucky gave a whine when he felt the loss of fullness in him so suddenly. He'd been so close. _So close, and way too easily getting there._ Steve gave him another kiss and played with his clit to distract or calm him down. Both? Fuck, he could barely tell anymore, and it was slow enough to keep him on edge and tease him but Bucky didn't wanna fight it. By the time his mate was slipping back in, he'd managed to move Bucky on all fours before pulling him back into his lap.

 

And Bucky might have been embarrassed from cumming the moment he did slip back in if he weren't so busy being happy from the high of it and being so full again.

 

He kept going, and _god_ , this angle... Bucky had been sure Steve couldn't get any deeper, but either his cock defied the laws of physics or—nope, that was probably it. Whatever it was, Bucky would take it, because it felt too damn good to pass up on.

 

He leaned back to give his mate a kiss on the jaw for doing such a good job, and Steve didn't hesitate to steal another one from his lips. Steve's hands had moved to hold him close and cup his belly in the front.

 

Stevie very much liked seein' him fill out with their pups, Bucky could tell. He hadn't been able to keep his paws off the bump from the moment Bucky started showin'. Before Bucky even knew they were in there. _Little shits_.

 

In a way... he guessed he knew what him and Steve needed to talk about, among other things.

 

He placed his hands over Steve's and leaned back for another kiss. He had no idea sex could even be like this but he really hoped there would be other moments they could have like this...

 

It was so easy to get lost in it, lose track of time. Steve had gently pushed him forward, back on all fours and draped over Bucky's back, and _made love_ to him straight into his next orgasm. He could feel the small node forming at the base of his Omega's cock. Bucky had no idea how much time was passing but he hardly cared with everythin' his mate was givin' him. Steve pulled him back into his lap, and before Bucky knew it, he was dirtying the sheets again, and his inner walls were clenching around that giant knot as it kept him nice and full, and didn't let a drop slip.

 

They were both breathing hard, and Steve had been gnawing on his bite mark in a playful way, drawing out sensations Bucky didn't even know he could have. This whole day had been a whole lot of new for him, and he was A-okay with that.

 

Steve gave him another soft kiss behind the ear and on top of his head as they were both resting.

 

“ _Ha... shit..._ _you've been gentle with me the last few times, but... if I'da known what a big softie you were and that'd it'd feel like that? Jesus Stevie... you gotta romance me more often..._ ”

 

He felt the smile against his neck and the happiness through the bond.

 

“You promised to talk... and you were right, we've been apart too long... even it was just a week—.”

 

“2 weeks.”

 

Steve gave a soft laugh. “2 weeks... had to make it worth your while, right?”

 

“Oh, you did your job. You're an overachiever, if the fact that I got 2 pups instead a 1 in me says anything about that. What about you...?”

 

“Well, I got to finally do what I wanted... so.”

 

“You're a damn, punk, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, well you're a jerk.”

 

Bucky smiled back at him before they shared one more small kiss.

 

One of the baby's kicked and they both felt that.

 

“Promise is a promise, right? I guess we... kinda do have a _lot_ to talk about...”

 

“Only kinda?”

 

“Hey, you're the one who knocked me up, pal.”

 

“Yeah, and now I'm the one who's made love to you...” There was a smile in his words, but it faded... “Have you... have you really been okay...with everything that's happened?”

 

“Wouldn't be here if I wasn't... you're the good guy here, the hero... I'm just a selfish brat that got pretty damn lucky.”

 

“You're not—.”

 

At the look and raised brow Bucky gave him...

 

“ _That_ selfish...”

 

“Steve. You've been spoiling me rotten. Natalia read me like an open book and you still gave me what I wanted.”

 

“I like it when you're happy, maybe I'm just spoiling myself.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the undignified snort he gave, or the laughter that followed. Steve was damn adorable. And Bucky... he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Steve moved them so they were still sitting down, but resting more and could stretch out their legs. Bucky shuddered at the jostling of the knot. It moved too much and it hurt, but it moved just right and... _jeez..._

 

They were both quiet a longer moment than Bucky would expect. When it started ranging into awkward, Bucky finally broke it.

 

“Aren't we supposed to be talking...?”

 

“I don't... even know where to start... to be honest.”

 

“You're always honest...”

 

_How bout the beginning?_

 

“Back when you first mated me... you disappeared a month...”

 

“I got scared. I knew it wasn't something you signed on for. Not exactly. I knew what could happen. I was waiting for something... anger... hatred, through the bond. I kept expectin' you to hate me for what was happening... but you never did.”

 

“Nothin' for me to hate. You did get angry once you came back.”

 

“I got angry cause... I didn't just _leave_ you alone. I kept checkin' on you, but I didn't have the balls to actually _talk_ to you, and I'll be the first to admit that—.”

 

“Your balls are pretty nice to me, work well enough too.”

 

“ _Bucky_...”

 

Steve despite himself, laughed a bit.

 

“What made you actually...?”

 

“I... smelled another male on you and it... pissed me off. I thought you just didn't care or moved on, but wolves... we... mate for life. But then you—.”

 

“I got pretty desperate without your cock.”

 

“Like you did now?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Jesus, Buck. You don't even have enough shame to deny it.”

 

“What's this thing you call _shame_?”

 

This time Steve was the one who snorted, but his laugh faded a bit quicker. He was cupping Bucky's belly again, and without a doubt, he could feel the two pups kicking inside. Bucky's hands moved to overlap with Steve's, but were more on the front of his belly so he could feel them just as well, if not a bit better. He moved one hand over Steve's gently pulling it over.

 

“Baby 2's a little more active than baby 1...”

 

“You can tell the difference?”

 

“Yeah... she's a lot more gentle. But the little boy... he's gonna be a troublemaker... I guess I should take this a little more seriously, huh...”

 

“Perfect the way you are Buck...”

 

“Yeah, and what do you know about me, Rogers? We haven't done much passed sex, I got a one track mind that got me into this mess in the first place.”

 

“I would think it was... I lost control of my instincts then... I... you were in heat and I just... I didn't think that could happen.”

 

“They told me there hadn't been any Alphas for a long time...”

 

“There hadn't but... it's still no excuse for—.”

 

“Stevie. You don't need any excuses... I like it when you lose control, I just didn't know it then... tell me what you know about me?”

 

Steve was quiet a moment.

 

“You're beautiful...”

 

Bucky huffed. “Now I know you're just gonna tell me what I wanna hear.”

 

“No, I mean it, Buck. Whenever I think of you and everything you are... you're beautiful, inside and out. From the way you look to the little things you do... You're probably the most dickish hard-ass I've ever met, you got a mouth on you that could cut a person to pieces, but you're also gentle enough to put a em' back together and make em' think that their shit doesn't stink. You got a job, you get it done. When you think about somethin', you crinkle up your nose and nibble on your bottom lip and it's just... the cutest thing I've ever seen. The way you smile and laugh... every time I see you do it, it's like the world around me stops, and all I see is you... You act like you don't care about anything but you nitpick like nobody I've ever seen, and I guess that could be blamed on the nesting but by how well managed and clean you keep everything... I'm guessin' that's not the case. You have an outlook on life I've never seen a person have and...”

 

He paused when he heard Bucky sniffle.

 

“You're sensitive... in ways people wouldn't expect. Especially now, but... that time I saw you stick your tongue out at that crying kid in the store, I... well, I realized you were also pretty childish for one but... she stopped crying... it was like you knew exactly what to do, and you managed to make her calm down without even going near her. And her mom looked at me, thinkin' I musta did something when her daughter was smiling again, she gave me a nod but... Bucky, you may not be what anyone expects. But that's because you're _you._ You just be and do what comes naturally without a damn about what anyone else thinks about you, and your heart's in the right place... it goes to the people you love and care about without a second thought... and that's what matters... Bucky you are so much better than you think you are...”

 

Bucky was really crying now, he knew that. Steve was... _Steve was..._ if there were ever a fucker that knew every little thing he needed to say...

 

“ _Jesus Christ, Steve... you been spyin' on me or somethin' when I'm—... *sniff*, when I'm not lookin' or somethin'...?_ ”

 

“I'da been caught if I were... you know that Buck, you haven't lost your touch. Not even close... I've always just been... really observant. Though, if I'm fair... it didn't start from when I bit you... you kept me on my toes from the first moment we met... on the battlefield. I knew if I wanted to keep up with you...”

 

Bucky gave out a choked cry. “ _You're so full a shit, Rogers... you were always better than me on the field..._ ”

 

“I just have better help...”

 

Yeah... that was exactly it. Bucky huffed a laugh but didn't stop crying. He managed a breath to calm it down though. By now, the knot had gone down and Steve pulled out. Bucky managed to turn around and look directly at him and got the tears wiped away and held close for it.

 

“You sure know how to make a guy feel like a shitty partner... here I thought we were both too... distracted to learn a single thing about each other, but you... already... know everything...” He drifted... Steve already knew him better than he knew himself, like he'd been an open book laid out bare for him to read. “All I've been doing is...”

 

“No, Bucky... I don't know everything... If I did, I'd... you'd always look so... _alone_... and at first, I wanted to know _why_... but then, that started to matter less than wanting to make you _not_ feel that way... I look at you, and I just want to make you happy... you're my Alpha, but this is so much more than instinct...”

 

“Sounds like you're in love with me...”

 

“I am in love with you...”

 

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise at the words. Even Steve seemed surprised by what he'd just said. Bucky felt his heart clench up at the fact. There were feelings bubbling up that he wasn't familiar with. Some part of him was overwhelmingly happy to hear that from Steve, but another part felt guilty. And he could feel the slight panic thrumming through the bond as he was trembling in Steve's arms.

 

“I-I'm sorry—... I hope that's okay—.”

 

“ _It's okay... it's okay, I just... I don't know how—... how I feel... about you... I haven't been anywhere near as diligent as you... hardly know a lick about you... I'm sorry..._ ”

 

Steve was quiet for a long moment, but still gentle with Bucky as he settled down.

 

“I think you know more than you think, Buck...”

 

Bucky looked up at him from where he was snuggled into his chest. Steve gave a smile.

 

“Remember how you described that ice cream? When I asked you what it was like?”

 

Bucky thought back...

 

“ _Nothin' like it looks.”_

 

“ _How so?”_

 

“ _Well, it looks like it'd be overstuffed and oversweet. The sugary sappy stuff that'd make you vomit and give you cavities and diabetes, right? Cause it's just... too much, and you wonder why everyone loves it so much... well... turns out he's a lot softer than that. He's sweet for sure, but he's gentle too. In ways most people wouldn't know, wouldn't care to know, because all they see is the costume or the icon... but he's so much more than that... Doesn't miss a step and he's about the best guy I know...”_

 

Bucky felt his face heat up remembering those words. _Did he really say all of that?_

 

“I don't think you realized halfway through you stopped talkin' about the ice cream... but I think you pay more attention than you give yourself credit for...”

 

Bucky groaned, hiding his face in Steve's chest again.

 

“ _I take it back, I know how I feel. I hate you..._ ”

 

Steve started laughing, and Bucky knew his blush just got deeper. Eventually, they were sitting in calm quiet, just like normal. Enjoying each other's comfort because words weren't necessary in that moment. There was more to talk about... but neither felt the need for it right now...

 

“Steve...?”

 

“Yeah, Buck?”

 

“... I don't hate you...”

 

Steve didn't say anything, but gave him a soft smile and a small kiss.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all got cavities.


	17. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical cure to otherwise awkward conversations and situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or at least a mild improvement. 
> 
> I've had a long day and I hope you gais like this chapter.
> 
> Bucky had a long night.
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke up to slight shuffling on the bed. Though he was hardly fully awake. They'd spent the rest of the day _and_ night caught between talking and... Steve really was quite the lover to have... It was still dark, but Steve was doing something.

 

Bucky stirred, just barely. He didn't know how Steve had any energy to move after everything they'd done. Even if it wasn't rough. Steve seemed to notice, leaning over and planting a kiss on his forehead. His voice was light, something that'd leave Bucky with the message but let him fall back asleep easy.

 

“Stay sleeping, Buck... still early, I'm just headed out for a run.”

 

“ _Mmm_...”

 

That was about all he could manage. He was pregnant with twins after all.

 

Steve gave them a kiss too before leaving. Bucky fell back asleep. He didn't know how long it was until he woke up. But it was light out now. Steve still wasn't back, but he was a little hungry. When his stomach growled the way it did—.

 

Make that a lot hungry.

 

He managed to get himself out of bed, take a lazy shower, and brush his teeth before heading out there. He smelled coffee... and pancakes. And when he got there—.

 

Howard was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. Bucky figured, it was his tower and Steve was his friend, so he did opt to fund most of the Avengers activities. Steve did tell him to play nice...

 

On the other hand, it was Wade who making the pancakes. And there were multiple plates with stacks piled high of the damn things.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

He didn't realize he said it out loud until Howard had looked over at him and Wade called over to him.

 

“Mama bear!”

 

“What the hell is all this?”

 

“Pancakes.”

 

“I meant what's it for?”

 

Wade gave a sideglance looking at all his work and then back at Bucky.

 

“Oh-u-ah—I'm normally not allowed anywhere near the kitchen.”

 

Bucky looked over at Howard.

 

“I wasn't going to stop him.”

 

“Yeah, you weren't. Your baby daddy taught me how to make pancakes. I've been practicing.”

 

“And believe it or not, the team will eat most if not all of this. They're out exercising or running drills, whatever it is Steve has them doing today.”

 

“Except me. Because I hid.”

 

Bucky gave a confused look and tilted his head.

 

“Steve actually, honest to god, likes him. And no one actually understands _why_. I think he leaves him behind because half the time, the rest of the team doesn't hold back when it comes to Wade, because he can't _die_. Apart from that, I think he just wanted someone to be left to watch you.”

 

“Well don't just stand there America's baby mama, help yourself! Oh no—, you sit down sweetums, I'll serve you nice and good. What kinda fruit you like? You'd never believe the fruit preserves Janet makes—.”

 

“You're not supposed to touch those.”

 

Wade blew a raspberry at Howard as Bucky sat down. “No one's gonna notice.”

 

“Jan will notice.”

 

“Fine! I'll use the fresh ones and sugar em'. She can't hog those!”

 

“Um... plums?”

 

“Dammit! That would have been the best one! She spices those.”

 

“She will literally kill you.”

 

“You know what? I have a better idea.”

 

Wade took to cooking as Bucky waited, sitting across from Howard. It was... awkward, to say the least. Bucky stared quietly, or tried not to, for a good while trying to find the right words to say—.

 

“Steve told me you're pregnant.”

 

He looked up in surprise, not knowing when exactly his eyes had drifted to the empty plate Wade set in front of him.  
  


“I... um... yeah...”

 

Howard looked up. He had a pretty passive expression.

 

“I'm sorry I tried to kill you.”

 

That came out easier than he thought.

 

“Is that why there's such an awkward tension between you two? I've been there before!”

 

Howard gave a sigh, rubbing his forehead as if to nurse a possible headache, maybe from Wade.

 

“It's... fine. To be fair I was kind of a dick back then.”

 

“I'm sorry about the other times too...”

 

Howard was quiet a moment, but then raised a brow.

 

“Did Steve tell you to play nice?”

 

When Bucky blushed, he actually started laughing.

 

“Jesus, you're just as puppy like as him. I'll admit I wasn't in the best mood, and Steve bringing you home caught me a little off guard. But, well... Steve's a good friend, and I trust him... also, I've accepted worse from him.”

 

He was looking over at Wade now.

 

“ _So much worse._ ”

 

“Did you say something, sugar daddy?”

 

Bucky barely heard Howard whisper it a second time and almost started laughing. Howard sighed before taking another sip of his coffee.

 

“This all set apart from the fact that Natasha tried to kill me too.”

 

“Natalia? Does she go by Natasha now? She told me she would never use that pointless pet name. I'm pretty sure that's a prerequisite to being her friend.”

 

Howard gave another laugh. Bucky was quiet another moment.

 

“You... knew?”

 

“That Steve was a wolf? Yes. I might have been the only person who knew, or... not the only person. It's in his files, but those aren't exactly public. He didn't exactly... tell us, either. He never thought he would be able to turn... but I think it's maybe a better story told from him.”

 

“I'll... remember to ask him.”

 

Wade about finished up by then, coming over with fresh... _cinnamon?_ pancakes, and _how in the fuck did Bucky not notice him wearing that frilly as shit apron before???_ and some cubed and sugared plums as well as a bowl of whipped cream. _How the fuck was he even holding all of this???_

 

He plopped 3, then another, and another, and was about to put another until Bucky told him to stop. Then decided to lift the first 4 with a fork and started layering them with the cut plums and the juice from them. Before finally plopping some whipped cream on top. Then more, and more, until Bucky once again told to stop. And Bucky wasn't going to lie, it all smelled... really good, but it was a little overwhelming.

 

Wade stared for a long while at the man sitting across from Bucky. He seemed like he was about to repeat a similar process with Howard before the man spoke up.

 

“I'll serve myself, thanks.”

 

“Plain with maple syrup and butter, right? You're no fun.”

 

“Yup.”

 

And he does. Bucky stares at his own mound of pancakes a moment, but as Wade is looking at him expectantly, he starts to dig in.

 

And holy fuck are they good, he could get lost in the damn things like nobody's business—.

 

“Are they good?”

 

Wade's lookin' at him with fuckin' sparkles in his eyes now, and Bucky's a little confused, so his only response is another blush and another bite.

 

“They're good, Wade. Stop hassling him.”

 

“Are they?”

 

Bucky's blush got deeper as he gave a timid nod. Wade was leaning on the table now, staring at him and now wagging his tail and exuding happy scents.

 

Bucky hadn't realized he was just wearing bri—op, _nope!_ those were DEFINITELY some frilly as fuck panties under the apron. He had his mask on too and—well, there's not really a point in questioning Deadpool.

 

“Of course they're good, Wade. You use Steve's recipe to make them. Smells like a damn pancake house in here. How many did you make?”

 

“Oh. Who let _you_ out of your cage?”

 

“Good morning, Al.”

 

“Good mornin' Howard. I heard we got a new house guest.”

 

“Steve brought home a grumpy kitten.”

 

The snort Howard gave at Wade's comment was one that made him check for coffee out of his nose.

 

“I thought he knocked someone up.”

 

“That too. He made a baby mama out of the Winter Soldier. But you're blind. So you obviously can't see that.”

 

“Weren't they enemies?”

 

“I know, right? Puts a whole new meaning on _make love, not war~._ ”

 

“Well, nice to meet you, whoever you are. I'm Al, short for Althea.”

 

“She was my housemate before I became an Avenger. She's blind. She's very blind. Like she can't see, at all.”

 

“I know what blind means...”

 

“I actually used to be one of the showgirls for Steve during his USO tours. I'm not exactly sure what he saw in this asshole.”

 

“I'm not sure what he saw in me either, but maybe it was the salty old lady smell that followed me around.”

 

“Fuck you, Wade.”

 

“Or my fangirling skills.”

 

“Steve likes seeing the good in people... even when no one will.”

 

When Bucky looked up, Howard gave a small half smile. Wasn't that the truth. Wade went back to making pancakes. He started making chocolate ones with the rest of the batter. Al had some of those with fresh raspberries, powdered sugar, chocolate syrup, and—... Irish cream poured over them. Wasn't that a way to start the day.

 

“You know, Captain America wouldn't—.”

 

“Captain America wouldn't what?”

 

“Was it perhaps the wisest choice to leave him here alone?”

 

“Big buff and blonds!”

 

Wade climbed over Steve like a squirrel before moving onto Thor. Thor held him at arm's length. By then the rest of the team was getting back.

 

Steve looked around at the stacks and stacks and _stacks_ of pancakes. Well, it kinda worked out. Between 3 supersoldiers, 2 regular soldiers, 1 Asgardian, 1 mutant, and 2 humans and 3 of the listed being wolves, one of them eating for 3... they could probably polish this off. He turned to the stunned faces of his tired team mates.

 

“Who's hungry?”

 

.oOo.

 

Getting along with the Avengers proved to be a lot easier than Bucky expected. Despite the history, they all just seemed to... accept him.

 

Jan even brought out her fruit preserves for the pancakes once the cinnamon ones were gone, offering Bucky some of the spiced plum preserves to go along with the regular pancakes. Only offering Wade some once he practically, no, literally begged. With the pathetic puppy whines and everything.

 

And as it turned out, those stacks of pancakes couldn't hold out against a voracious team of super people. Wade ate himself into a food coma and Bucky surprised himself with how many he had been able to eat. And when Steve and him reached for the last one at the same time, Steve just gave him that same warm smile and happily gave it to him... Only... Bucky was sure he'd eaten more than him and had blushed at the fact, offering it back. To which Steve's reply was to take the plate back and personally feed it to Bucky, which was very _very_ difficult to deny.

 

“You two are disgustingly cute.”

 

“Oh, they are so adorable, aren't they?”

 

Steve didn't even seem phased but Bucky had felt himself heat up, knowing he went beat red at Natalia and Jan's comments.

 

Jan seemed most interested in his pregnancy (apart from maybe Steve, considering they were his pups), but even Natalia showed a gentle form of intrigue at the fact. She was protective of him, which was surprising, but he'd always been fond of the little spider...

 

They spoke a lot of private conversations, small ones, in Russian, but he was surprised to find that Steve understood him.

 

“It's not polished but I can get the gist of it.”

 

His mate really was adorable.

 

Bucky was also surprised at their tolerance for his nesting. Of course, his penchant for mothering and corralling Wade probably helped.

 

Thor was... way too comforting for his own good, and even seemed more okay with dealing with Wade when it came to the wolfish tendencies. 3 times Bucky had ended up waking up snuggled by the Asgardian with 2 other wolfs. And Thor always just seemed to pet them and smile, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Apparently, it was something Steve did literally _all_ the time before Bucky got there.

 

He had 3 doctors now. One who knew his serum in and out, one who knew his species, and now 2 more interested in the arm and tech that went into it. And admittedly, the visits to Zola were less stressful, and the visits to the X-Men were kinda nice.

 

Before he knew it, a month had gone by and the twins got even bigger. He could even feel his hips loosening up but he found he wasn't minding it so much.

 

He had family, but he hadn't actually _had_ a _family_ in a long time... and he hadn't even realized that...

 

And of course, Steve's dick helped. Steve's dick always helped.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got another FUCKING idea worm?
> 
> This time for a Cu Sidhe/Hellhound version of Steve in an arranged marriage AU. Sort of a Beauty & The Beast/Red Riding Hood fusion, with traditional A/B/O and magic (darker themes and vibes). Who's interested?
> 
> Seriously, the more I think about it, the more I am leaning toward just putting the prompts up because I get just way too fucking many ideas. It's ridonculous.
> 
> Plus I'd be interested in seeing how other writers execute my ideas. If you need ideas, I got a plenty. friendly chats are always welcome.


	18. Women's Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chats.
> 
> A day.
> 
> And a request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais.
> 
> I'm tired.
> 
> I wanna do something special for Stebie's birthday but I don't know. I'm thinkin' haul ass on that 'Love wasn't part of the Plan' prequel.
> 
> But. I dunno. Maybe somethin' new? Chats with me. Please. TT________TT

.oOo.

 

“I was adopted. Spent most of my childhood in Ireland.”

 

“Fun?”

 

“In a way... they lived in the countryside, away from people, very superstitious.”

 

“They knew?”

 

“... Yeah... they did. We moved to Brooklyn in December of 1902.”

 

“And here I thought _I_ was old. When were you born?”

 

“1893. July 4th...”

 

Bucky lifted a brow and smirked.

 

“I guarantee that wasn't intentional.”

 

“You sure about that, Stevie? Maybe they saw the future... what do you know about your biological parents?”

 

“That my ma wanted to keep me... couldn't. Her name was Sarah...”

 

There was a soft look in Steve's eyes that told Bucky there was more he wasn't sayng, but Bucky didn't wanna push.

 

“You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, Steve...”

 

Steve looked over, slightly surprised. “Sorry... it's just...”

 

“A lot? It's okay, I get it... I grew up in Siberia, where the Winters could freeze your nuts off if you weren't careful. And I actually mean that, I met a guy who literally got his nuts frozen off.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Steve gave a laugh and Bucky responded with his own soft snort.

 

“Yeah... we had a big family. Took care of each other. Mum was... she was tough. Sometimes things were hard, but she always just... pushed through it...”

 

Bucky had hardly realized there were things he wasn't ready to talk about yet, either. Even if he wanted to tell Steve everything he could. And before he knew it, his mate had sat up and was wiping the tear from his face.

 

“It's okay, Buck...”

 

“Leave it to you to return the favor. I joined back then because I just... wanted it to not be tough. Dad was always as good as he coulda been. He was an Englishman, which would explain the last name if you were curious. In and outta military... I don't think I ever saw him madder than the day I joined up with Hydra.”

 

“You were young then... right?”

 

“Yeah. Hydra had it's early roots more on the down low in 1933. I joined about a year in... They had money, but it wasn't really anything special until they caught Hitler's eye. Schmidt knew from the get go, it was a bad choice, but it was also pretty much the only option he was given at the time. He made sure to limit everything Hitler had access to though. Seeing you get involved though? I swore, sometimes he did shit to piss you off just so he could see what you were capable of. Also because he knew you were kinda messing up everything Hitler wanted.”

 

Steve gave something of a soft smile, looking at Bucky.

 

“So you were born in 1919... Why didn't you tell me when your birthday passed?”

 

“Is that all you got from that? Frankly, you have enough birthdays, you stop needin' the reminder. 70-fucking-2.”

 

“That's not a bad age, still young for a wolf. I kinda figured he was using me as a pawn sometimes, I just got tired of all the games...”

 

Bucky gave a smile.

 

“When I put my first paycheck down on the table... I saw my mum cry... something she rarely did... and I felt good about it because I knew she was relieved and they weren't cause she was upset, maybe worried but... they were all that mattered to me at the time...”

 

“I can see why nature chose to make you an Alpha...”

 

“Why's that?”

 

Steve gave a smile but he didn't answer.

 

“Don't you have an appointment to get to?”

 

“Don't you have a briefing to get to?”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Punk.”

 

They shared a kiss before Steve headed out. They were taking Wade with them, so the Tower would be pretty empty for a while. Just Bucky, Howard, and Althea. And if this mission turned out to be what Bucky thought it was, even longer after the briefing.

 

He sighed but went to go see Howard.

 

.oOo.

 

“Hydra rented you out to the Soviets for a time?”

 

“Yeah, Schmidt did a whole lot of that sugar daddy nonsense in which he made himself a sugar baby. I swear, sometimes I felt like he was pimpin' us out. Zola got pretty mad about the arm though, even if they gave me a new one. The tech guy that used to manage it died in 78'. Zola does decent work but he's more interested in biochemistry.”

 

“Well, I guess it's good you have us now, huh?”

 

“I guess Steve was a pretty lucky break for me, wasn't he?”

 

Howard gave a huff. “He's been a lucky break for all of us. I don't think he realizes just how good he is.”

 

“He's the reason you changed direction for SI, isn't he...”

 

“Yup. He's the reason I'm a decent person at all... We found Steve 20 years after Hydra disappeared and he put that plane in the water... No one thought he'd wake up. He saw the path I was on, and... well, you've seen his puppy face, right?”

 

“Have I ever.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So now the focus is less on weapons, and more on generally advancing technology. You've pushed society forward a lot faster than it's been willing to go, I think.”

 

“The hope is leaning toward energy more and more. Steve saved my marriage, and my wife, the least I can do is be less of a dick, and a good friend.”

 

Bucky looked around the room

 

“Pretty sure you got that covered.”

 

Howard smirked but then a long stretch of quiet passed as he worked. A couple mumbles here and there, a tiny spark that startled Bucky, but then he felt the platelets moving to adjust again, and to be honest, it felt a little more fluid.

 

“Tony's gonna absolutely love this...”

 

“Who's Tony?”

 

“Oh, sorry. My son. He's coming home for a bit. He's been studying abroad.”

 

“He tell you which one?”

 

Howard gave a half amused deadpan and Bucky started snickering.

 

“I can see why Steve likes you.”

 

“Logan said the same thing...”

 

“He would. How is that old bastard by the way?”

 

“Grumpy. Apparently, he's grumpy senior, according to Wade, and I honestly had no idea, but I see it.”

 

This time Howard was the one who laughed. He finished up the arm and Bucky went to rest. Al was sitting on the couch listening to one of those old radio shows, so he sat next to her.

 

The babies started kicking up a storm once he finally did. He put a hand at the bottom of his belly when they did. They were growing too big and too fast, and he knew they'd given him stretch marks he'd have to get around to looking at but he hadn't taken the time to. Which was something, because Jan bought him some pretty nice stuff to manage his skin during the pregnancy. Steve didn't seem to mind though, in fact he kept tracing little designs where they were as if he was happy they were there...

 

Bucky gave a sigh.

 

“Tough day?”

 

“No... just...”

 

He took her hand and brought it to where they were kicking so she could feel. He really surprised himself with how okay he was with people touching his belly. But... he kinda liked the feeling, knowing his kiddos were already so well loved.

 

Al gave a huff.

 

“They must know daddy's not around.”

 

“I think they just like it when I give them attention.”

 

He leaned against her. Al was one of those people that was just nice to have around. Even if she was a crabby old lady. Though he was pretty sure the Avengers loved her all the more because she was someone who could put up with Wade's shit pretty well.

 

Bucky eventually fell asleep against her. And they dozed like two old people would. Even woke up at around the same time before going their separate ways. Overall, the day was pretty boring, so Bucky figured he might as well take a look at those stretch marks and use the belly butter and oil Jan bought him.

 

Only when he was looking in the mirror and staring at them, he realized Steve hadn't just been tracing random designs on his skin, he'd been tracing over the designs already _in_ his skin. More Goddess marring. Great.

 

Pretty symbols, 2 circles under his belly button, a bigger one then a smaller one, couple dots and swirls, more on the outside of his belly up the sides. Swirls toward the top and circles toward the bottom, dots scattered in. Steve said the mark on his ass, right where he'd been injected, and the ones on his arm weren't the only ones. He sighed, rubbing in the oil and butter anyway. And they did make his skin feel nice and soft at least, and at the very least, they were probably the prettiest stretch marks a person could have. Go figure.

 

But now he had to check something else. He put his sweater back on but he wasn't wearing pants and didn't feel like putting them back on.

 

He peeked out of his room.

 

Howard was in the lab and Al couldn't see anyway.

 

.oOo.

 

Natasha's first question was what the hell was James doing in her room. Her second question was what the fuck was he doing. Period.

 

He was pantsless, for one, and—.

 

“Are you wearing woman's underwear?”

 

Pale pink panties, the good and soft kind with a nice little bow, that covered all of your butt and had a bit of a high rise, that cradled his baby bump.

 

“E-uhh!”

 

He startled and stopped what he was doing, hiding what he had been using behind his back. And then there was the awkward silence while Natasha was processing his actions.

 

“They're... comfortable.”

 

She smirked and snorted.

 

“They don't make maternity underwear for men.”

 

He was blushing beet red now, and it was kind of cute. If she recalled anything about the way he was positioned and what he was using... her compact. That's what it was. Was he... well, that much she understood.

 

“Why were you looking at your vagina?”

 

His blush got even deeper and she raised a brow.

 

“It's not that big a deal, I do the same sometimes. Same mirror too. Girl's gotta check but—.”

 

Bucky flipping out and dropping the compact, thankfully on carpet, she did not expect. She walked over and picked it up.

 

“... I never expected you to be particularly squeamish about my vagina, James. Especially because you've been in it and you have one now.”

 

His face turned to one of distraught, uncertainty, and worry.

 

“I-I'm sorry.”

 

“No, I get it. You're with Steve now. You probably like dick more than I do.”

 

That got him blushing again. Too easy.

 

“I might of slept with him if he hadn't been so damn shy about it. I'm actually surprised—.”

 

That got her a growl from Bucky. She raised a brow again but continued.

 

“—He managed to get you pregnant. But he did mention that he knots? I'm assuming that poses a problem for him, but you're clearly able to take it.”

 

She made sure the compact was okay.

 

“Howard was looking for you. So was Steve.”

 

He looked like a lost puppy now. She stared at him for a moment, then frowned.

 

“Put on some damn pants.”

 

.oOo.

 

After Natalia got him some pants, Bucky went down to the lab and quickly found Howard. He was... not the slightest bit nervous or uncomfortable from the previous situation.

 

“Hey, hi, um... you needed me?”

 

Howard looked up at him with a brow raised.

 

“Uhh... yeah. Did something happen—.”

  
“Nope! I'm great. Just... great.”

 

Howard snorted.

 

“Natasha caught you doing something, didn't she.”

 

Bucky flushed.

 

“She has a way of making people a certain type of uncomfortable. But thanks for coming by. I um... need a favor.”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment. “What kinda favor?”

 

“I have a board meeting in a little over a week that causes a conflict of schedule, and unfortunately for me, it's mandatory. Normally, I'd just ask Steve or Hank if something like this came up but with their upcoming mission, they won't be available for that either. Maria is still in Italy visiting family. And while I'm sure Tony could find his own way home, the fact remains that he is still a minor, even if he will have a friend with him. Seeing as I can't send Al... that... leaves you. Hi... Steve? Um, anyway, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I can just send out someone hired if it really comes down to it, I just figured since Tony will be spending time in the tower—.”

 

“I thought you said he was studying abroad.”

 

Howard gave a quick glance and a nod.

 

“College?”

 

Howard gave another nod and he looked a bit proud and smug at the same time. Wasn't really that far a stretch to think his kid'd be a genius, was it?

 

“Ah. No, it's fine. I'll do it. Easy enough, right?”

 

Bucky was staring down at the hands that had come around and were caressing his belly. Sneaky bastard. Though Steve's scent was always something nice. He still hadn't said a word, just holding Bucky close and nuzzling in.

 

“Great! Tony can be a bit skeptical—.”

 

“I'll take Al with me. He knows her, right?”

 

Howard tilted his head and furrowed his brow in a slightly amused look.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Perfect. Then we're solid.”

 

He took Steve's hand and led him out. They had some fucking to get to in his apparently Goddess marred vagina.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonyyyyyyyyyy. Is a doll in this. Still a little shit, but Bucky calls him bambi (I got the idea from a friend, she plans on making this crazy post apocalyptic marvel comic, much less crack or hardcore shipping, and had the idea, it was just so perfect i had to ask if i could use it, and she's like 'knock yourself out, wait is this for fan fic? nevermind, i'll try not to think about it' and i'm pretty sure she'd be my soulmate if she had a penis, she's for sure my spirit animal, even if she's pretty sure that's not how it works) because he's just so adorable.
> 
> I need to finish more chapters, someone inspire me.
> 
> Or else I slow downs...


	19. Little Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's got somethin' to do today.
> 
> Someone's son isn't being very good though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ extra chapter.
> 
> Happy Birthday Cap. That is the only significant thing to happen on July 4th.
> 
> I will try to get something else out during the day tomorrow, but I make no promises. Hopefully I can though, since I mostly plan on lazing around.
> 
> Ugh, god, I need a shower.

.oOo.

 

“ _Stevie!”_

 

_Bucky couldn't keep up. His mate was being rougher than normal and every thrust from those hips was driving him wild. All he could manage was a mantra of his name._

 

_He was close. So close. And he could feel the knot growin' and—._

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke up and it took him a moment to register his surroundings.

 

He gave a groan.

 

That's right... Stevie was away on that mission with the rest of the team. And he was havin' fuckin' wet dreams again... He didn't want to have to get up either but today was the day.

 

The day he picked up Howard's boy that was. Good god, he wasn't ready to have his own kids just yet. Even if he did already look full term, at least for a 1 baby pregnancy.

 

He was 8 months. Officially. Almost 35 weeks and 9 moon cycles, but not quite. And he still had a ways to go.

 

He gave a yawn before pushing himself to get out of bed. He really was waddling now, but maybe not as heavily as he'd seen some women. He was sure that would get worse. He took care of the morning wood, managed to take a piss, which he officially had to sit down for, cleaned himself up and got dressed. Something comfortable. Sweaters and soft leggings had about become his go to maternity clothes, but in his defense, they didn't really make anything nice oriented toward men for pregnancy, which in all honesty, made sense. Not the biggest market for this kinda thing. Still, would be nice.

 

The pups were still about as sweet and rascal like as ever. He could see their tiny little paws on his skin now, sometimes. Definitely weird, but... kinda nice too.

 

He walked out. Howard had left a note and some keys, along with breakfast. How nice. Al was already sitting at the table, having eaten hers, ready to go.

 

The note told him the flight, time, everything he needed. Bucky read over it a few times before pocketing it. It was snowing today as he could see through the window, which meant maybe a jacket would be a good idea. His hair though, he put up. He wasn't really feeling a scarf today, he kinda liked the cold sometimes.

 

“You ready to go?”

 

“Are you? Took your sweet time gettin' outta bed today.”

 

“Well, I've got two little munchkins in progress to blame. Let's go.”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky was actually surprised by the car Howard left for him to drive. He had some pretty nice vintage ones.

 

He was not, however, surprised by the traffic. He certainly hadn't missed driving. At least not on a regular road with a bunch of idiots. Especially the ones that DON'T USE THEIR **FUCKING** BLINKERS!!

 

He's got 2 babies on board and none a these assholes seem to care. He was very visibly pregnant at this point. No he doesn't need anyone rubbernecking. No he doesn't need some asshole lookin' for a fight. He just needs to get from point A to point B, and some motherfucker just literally got out of his car because he apparently doesn't have any idea what right of way, or pedestrian, means.

 

The windows were open so the guy started yelling straight away. Bucky waited patiently.

 

“You wanted me to let you cut me off... so you could run someone over... right. Are you done? I have somewhere to be.”

 

That seemed to make him angrier, trying to intice Bucky to step out of the car, and Bucky really didn't wanna have any blood on him when he picked up Howard's kid. He'd never been more thankful for Al sitting in the backseat.

 

“Bitch, are you crazy? Do you not see the metal arm? I'm blind, and I know he has it. You're asking a pregnant supersoldier to beat the shit out of you. And I don't doubt he'll do it, so you best turn around and walk away. You're holdin' up traffic with this bullshit.”

 

The platelets from the arm adjusted enough to be heard as the guy noticed the gleam of his hand and he about looked like he shit himself.

 

So that kinda perked up Bucky's mood.

 

The rest of the ride there was calm. They were at that slow going point with airport traffic. People that wouldn't move. Bucky gave a yawn. He knew what to look for. Howard had shown him a picture and Bucky would be lying if he said he didn't wanna pinch the baby fat in that boy's cheeks with how adorable he was. He spotted him easy enough.

 

When Tony saw him, after recognizing the car, he seemed surprised. A bit alarmed.

 

He was even more adorable in person.

 

“Hey! Tony, right? Your dad's got a meeting, he asked me to pick you up!”

 

Tony did have a friend with him, from the looks of it, an Air Force kid. Also adorable.

 

“How do we know you're really the person he sent? You look kinda shady.”

 

Protective too. He'd heard that one before, and he really wanted to snuggle em'. It would be weird that some dressed down fat guy would come pick them up, but well... Bucky gave a snort.

 

“Don't know what use I'd have for an old blind lady, but I guess I'd be the world's worst kidnapper, cause I plan to take you home, and take a nap.”

 

“Is that why you brought me?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Bucky popped the 'p'.

 

Tony seemed to smirk at that before him and his friend got in. They put the luggage in the trunk, Tony sat in the front, and his friend next to Al. Bucky maneuvered them out of there once everyone was in their seat with their seat belts on. Tony was quiet but it was clear he was curious. Leave it to his little boy to try to distract him while driving.

 

“Ow—...”

 

Or launch an assault on his insides. Little shit. He soothed the spot and took a breath as they were stopped at a light.

 

Tony still didn't say anything. Bucky gave a hint of a smile and raised a brow.

 

“You look like you have a question.”

 

Tony gave a tilt of his head as debating and he seemed to resign himself and shake his head. Before changing his mind.

 

“Yeah, actually. Can we talk about the elephant in the car?”

 

Bucky couldn't resist, he gave a smirk. “Are you calling me fat?

 

Tony seemed surprised and gave a blush at that. His friend was the one who responded.

 

“I think he's more curious about who you are.”

 

“Though your weight distribution raises some questions too...”

 

Bucky gave a hum. He mumbled the first part but spoke up for the other. “ _You can blame the giant blond buff soldier for that..._ speaking of, I didn't catch your name, soldier.”

 

“James Rhodes.”

 

“Air Force?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“James Barnes. But I go by Bucky.”

 

“He goes by Rhodey.”

 

“ _Tony._ ”

 

Bucky snorted.

 

“Protective of little bambi over here?”

 

“Hey!”

 

Rhodey was clearly trying to stop the smile and failing.

 

“You got doe eyes kid, it's cute. It's okay though, chicks dig that. I got puppy eyes and you wouldn't believe how many dames let me into their pants because of it. Probably karma I let one guy into mine and he knocks me up first thing. Just don't do that last part, unless of course you _really_ want to.”

 

“So, are you?”

 

“Am I what?”

 

“Well, you look... pregnant.”

 

“Oh! Yeah. Ugh, god, I'm huge, aren't I?”

 

“You look like you're about to go into labor.”

 

Bucky heard Al beat him to the snort in the back, and he laughed a little. This kid was well on his way to no mouth filter. He seemed to realize that after a sec.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, it's okay. You're honest. I like that. I'm 8 months. Still got 4 more to go.”

 

“4...?”

 

“Difference of species. Kinda what made this possible.”

 

“So, Steve's?”

 

“You know about that, huh?”

 

“Dad told me. But also... kinda hard to miss a giant gold wolf saving you as a kid several _hundred_ times.”

 

Bucky gave a laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

 

“Wait a minute. I recognize you now! You're that guy that works for Hydra!”

 

Bucky could see that Rhodey looked upset in the rearview mirror. But also confused.

 

“In the flesh. Though to be honest, they're all fluff. Kind of on maternity leave. Zola hates it when I so much as move a muscle like this. And my boss did kidnap Steve, but it was literally just so he could talk to me and a few more wolves. I can see you lookin' at me like I'm crazy but I'm... not kidding. They tend to tread this grey area? It's complicated.”

 

“So you're the...”

 

Tony seemed to be trying to get a glimpse at the metal arm and Bucky held it up for him to see. He perked up in clear excitement from the looks of it.

 

“The Winter Soldier, Mr. Stark. At your service. Courtesy of Steve who's compromised my ability to go out on missions. And your dad of course, who's been pretty nice despite my freeloading. _This_ though? All Stevie. Well... I guess not all of it. But he definitely pumped them into me and they've been growin' and growin'.”

 

“I thought he said he couldn't turn people...”

 

“ _He_ can't. But I can, if they can be turned that is. Of course, the way I ended up turning isn't exactly orthodox. Anyway, somethin' about how we present, genders? Dynamics? It's weird, and complicated, and to be honest, I haven't paid as much attention as I should've and should probably take a lesson with Professor X. But... Oof—... this kid's askin' to be in time out by the time he's born. He's bein' a dick today, and I know it's him cause my little girl doesn't pull this kinda shit. I've been... a little distracted... if it doesn't speak for itself.”

 

Tony looked like he wanted to ask. Kid had definitely relaxed as much and seemed a little excited.

 

“Yes, you can look at the arm. Your dad said you'd be excited. Though maybe gimme a chance to rest first. I'm pregnant. 2 pups. And they make me lazy as shit. You look a little lost back there, Rhodey. You okay?”

 

“Steve's a werewolf. They work a little differently from us.”

 

Rhodey seemed surprised.

 

“Lycanthrope? Is apparently the proper term, I guess. Came as a pretty big shock to me too, but... seeing is believing. Apparently, they're pretty secretive.”

 

“Steve's pretty bad at secrets though.”

 

“He's bad at lying. He's good at omission. Still pretty surprised the only people who knew were Howard and Thor though.”

 

“That's... not even Natasha???”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

Bucky gave a laugh. She'd been quiet most of the trip, and they'd literally just pulled into the parking under the tower. He waited until he parked to respond.

 

“Mmm, no. I think I might take a rest for a bit.”

 

She was quiet a minute before responding.

 

“You're gonna make yourself as bad as Wade.”

 

“But you'll still love me, right?”

 

She didn't answer. He took it as a maybe.

 

.oOo.

 

Rhodey and Tony seemed to lead the way. Bucky had handed them the key because he knew him and Al would be much slower going up, and probably supporting each other. But so far, it looked like Howard raised a sweet little boy. Or he just spent too much time with Steve.

 

They finished up fast and he helped Bucky in faster while his friend helped Al in.

 

Bucky sat his ass right in the middle of that couch in the common room and took a breath. Maybe he hadn't spent enough time with Steve, his son was clearly leaning toward being a little prick but he seemed to ease up once Bucky sat down. Tony got himself some juice and seemed to look at him from afar, where he was leaning over the bar counter. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“That isn't spiked is it?”

 

Tony snorted. “No. Not with Steve as a role model, and his _mate_ literally watching me.”

 

“That's a shame, I wouldn'ta minded. What about you Mr. Rhodes. You just tag along.”

  
“Tony needed a bodyguard.”

 

“ _I did not—._ ”

 

“But I just decided to tag along as a friend. I'm still kinda trying to process everything, to be honest.”

 

“That's okay, it was a lot to process for me at first, too.”

 

“Not for me.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Of course not, because the blind person sees and understands everything, right?”

 

“No, I just deal with Wade on a day to day basis.”

 

Bucky started laughing. Al was great. He wondered how he got along without her before.

 

“So... um. I've seen Steve but... what about you? Do you ever turn?”

 

“Oh, um... I can't. Actually. Not right now anyway.”

 

“Is it the—.”

 

“No actually, turning would help them so they know how once they're out. They're um... well, shit. See, there he goes.”

 

He lifted his shirt to see a tiny tiny paw on the skin of his belly, poking it back to see one pop up on the other end. That one was actually his daughter. He left that one alone because she wouldn't leave it there forever unlike someone, and sure enough, she pulled back on her own.

 

“I can't turn because there's metal in my spine that isn't exactly friendly to it. And my body's trying to protect me _and_ them. They've stayed mostly wolf for the pregnancy, but I've seen what they look like shifted. Charles helped with that.”

 

“Professor X?”

 

“Yeah. Come sit next to me, I won't bite. Al, might though.”

 

Tony did, looking as curious as ever with those doe eyes. Bucky held out the arm and rolled up the sleeve for him to inspect. Rhodey sat next to Al and she turned on the TV and handed him the remote.

 

“Just pick somethin', I'll listen.”

 

All in all, it was kinda nice. Maybe nicer than Howard was expecting, because he seemed so surprised when he walked in, finally finished with that important meeting. Rhodey was the only one left awake, Al fell asleep, Bucky falling asleep on her, and Tony falling asleep on him, though Bucky did wake up when Howard walked in.

 

He nudged Tony and it took him a minute, but once he rubbed out his eyes, yawned and registered his surroundings, he ran to his dad for a hug.

 

Overall, pretty quiet next few days. Nice and easy. Tony and Rhodey were still adorable pups in Bucky's eyes, and it was kinda sweet having them around.

 

When Steve and the rest of the team came back, it was safe to say they got a warm welcome. He got a hug from Tony too, in fact, all the Avengers seemed to love him.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Steve gave a smile. “They been good while I been gone?”

 

Bucky smiled back as Steve knelt down and pressed a kiss on his belly.

 

“No. Well, she's been good, but he's been a little shit.”

 

Steve looked up at him in surprise and Bucky couldn't help himself.

 

“Thinkin' he mighta just missed you too much...”

 

His mate stood back up with a smile before they shared a kiss.

 

“Ugh, you were right, they're grossly adorable.”

 

“Told you.”

 

Natalia had this smirk on her and Tony looked somewhere between amused and disgusted but not really disgusted.

 

“Well, I think they're pretty darn perfectly cute.”

 

Surprisingly enough, it was Wade who said it.

 

Steve had given a look of surprise before pulling Bucky in to hold him close again. Bucky held him back, tight.

 

He never wanted to let go of this...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sappy, sugary garbage. Just for you.
> 
> Isn't Tony so cute? I love young Tony, he's around 15 or 16 for those that care. And yes, Steve has been a good influence on both him and Howard throughout their lives. Rhodey's along for the ride and he is also adorable.
> 
> I will actually be slowing it down since I did give an extra chap in. Maybe. Maybe not. I just know for sure I won't be posting tomorrow or the day after but instead, the day after that. We'll see where I am and where it goes from there. I have ideas for this fic still flowing but I need to get them organized.
> 
> You all don't comment enough. Do I smell or something? Are you afraid I will word vomit all over you? It's the rainbow kind if you're nice, I promise.
> 
> I probably smell. I'll go shower.


	20. Over 600 Pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night is an interruption.
> 
> Families are an interruption.
> 
> But they aren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heeeeeyyy, chapter 20.
> 
> Not over 9000. Sadly.
> 
> I'm exhausted gais.
> 
> Here is some utterly gooey sugary mush. Take it and have cavities for days. Take it and feel your teeth fall out cause it's so stupid sweet.

.oOo.

 

“Steve... _Stevie..._ ”

 

Bucky was trying to find the right words between kisses. He was straddling his mate's lap, sitting close, as best he could. Steve had him pretty well distracted though. They were sitting on the couch in the common room. Making out.

 

“ _Stevie... please. Could we just—._ ”

 

Steve pulled back and gave a soft smile.

 

“If we do, you know we won't be comin' back outta that room. Come on, Buck, you promised Wade.”

 

Bucky frowned and huffed a grumpy little growl as he leaned into Steve. Movie night. They promised Wade just a night to relax and enjoy themselves. The whole team did. If there was one good thing about the merc, it was that he always pushed them to do the sorts of activities that would keep them friends and take their minds off of the fight. That Tony was here helped out, too.

 

Admittedly though, as they waited for the rest of the team to get back with some pizza and a rented movie (that they were probably taking forever to pick), this little moment he had with Steve was kinda nice.

 

And annoying.

 

But mostly nice.

 

He leaned back in to scenting his mate. Steve gave him another kiss. His hands were on Bucky's hips. It was a moment more before Bucky pulled back this time. He rubbed out his lower back to his tailbone which was aching and gave a small groan.

 

“You okay?”

 

He sighed. “Yeah... just... why don't you be the pregnant one next time.”

 

Steve seemed to light up at those last two words but gave a laugh. “I wish I could, doll, but you know we don't exactly work that way.”

 

“And I love your cock a bit too much for that...”

 

Steve snorted. “You want me to rub it out for you.”

 

“Well, you're the one that put them in me, it's only right you take care a me.”

 

Steve gave him a smile and another kiss as he pulled Bucky in and held him close, slight pressure on his lower back to soothe the ache and his hands were fucking _magic._ One hand drifted down, rubbing small circles that made Bucky near melt into him, the other came up and put slight pressure on his bonding gland.

 

“Ugh, _god..._ there. Right _there,_ Stevie...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Little softer though, but don't stop.”

 

He was rubbing a small circle over his tailbone now, and Bucky shuddered, enjoying the feeling... before he felt a sharp pressure in his upper back that set off all kinds of red flags in his head. He immediately grabbed Steve's hands.

 

“St-stop! Stop... I... why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Steve was looking at him with curious shock and awe before he gave another smile. He brought a hand up before rubbing the soft fur on one of Bucky's ears to perk them up, and Bucky let out a whine at the touch. Not because it hurt, but—.

 

Wait.

 

Back up.

 

_What???_

 

He pulled back a bit and felt his own ears. They were soft, and furry... and very much... not human. He felt his jawline and that was about the same. And then he looked at his mate who still held a smile before looking back to see a brown, fluffy dog tail that curled up at the end. His ears went down. That explained why his pants suddenly felt so weird and slid down. He looked back at Steve, and calmly brought his hands to interlock behind his neck, resting from his shoulders as he raised a brow.

 

“What are you smiling about?”

 

Steve shook his head at first but after a moment, gave some very soft spoken words... “You get prettier every day...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the smile that followed but it faded as he looked back at his tail again. All he had were the ears and a tail, but...

 

“Should I be worried... with—.”

 

“No. But I think we should consider this a stopping point. You're sensitive right now, and the full moon's not gonna help. The longer you go without turning, the more your body wants to every moon that passes. That and the fact you've never turned... it still won't with the... I wouldn't wanna test it or push though... curled tails and fur are pretty rare...”

 

“So are Alpha's, I'm told...”

 

His fur wasn't completely curly, but there were some swirled little curls mixed in with the wave of soft brown fur, loose curls, like his hair after it's been freshly cleaned. He couldn't help himself, he started wagging it. And even that was a weird feeling, but it also felt... natural... somehow.

 

Bucky was sure if there were anyone else in the room, they would have pointed out how disgustingly sappy they were because they were literally just sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes.

 

The interruption came from the doorbell ringing. Steve seemed to tense up at it.

 

“Do you want me to get that?”

 

“Nah, I can do it.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow skeptically and brought a hand over Bucky's belly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I am perfectly capable of waddling over to that door Steve, they probably just have a lot of food with them. What are you gonna do, run before I get there?”

 

Steve gave him another smile as Bucky got up and did just that. Steve still seemed unsure about it. In fact, as Bucky was getting to the door... something was off...

 

There was no pizza scent or other.

 

In fact, he didn't quite recognize those scents...

 

_He didn't recognize the scents._

 

Steve got up and ran at the same time Bucky opened the door. Barely stopping the growl when he saw who was actually at the door.

 

He didn't recognize these people but... they smelled like Bucky...

 

Bucky seemed surprised himself.

 

And then as Steve walked up timidly behind his mate, there was a big 'surprise!' yelled from the people on the other end. There were 3 older people, 5 middle aged people, 6 younger people, 1 child, and 1 baby which looked to be about 5 months.

 

“Christ Bucky, you're _huge!_ ”

 

Bucky seemed to start wagging his tail at that. “Christ Becca, did you bring the whole family?”

 

She gave a smile. “Anyone with Barnes blood I could get my hands on.”

 

“And a few tagalongs.”

 

Doug, Rebecca's husband said it with a small smile. He always seemed a bit nervous around Bucky.

 

“Jesus, Grandma Becca, I thought you were kidding about him being a werewolf!”

 

“I thought she was kidding about him being pregnant.”

 

Bucky gave a smirk.

 

“Now why would Becca lie to you guys about anything? I'm the one who does that.”

 

“You kids should know better by now.”

 

Bucky said hi and got a hug from each of his family members, some a little more nervous than others. Steve stood awkwardly by the side, a little unsure of what to do. Becca seemed to be looking at him. When Bucky finished, he was holding the youngest member of his family, Becca's great grandson, and his great grand nephew. Steve honestly felt a little out of place but it was so cute, and Bucky seemed so happy he couldn't help the small smile.

 

“Is this the one?”

 

Becca seemed to surprise both Bucky and Steve with the question. Bucky blushed before responding.

 

“Y-yeah... this is Steve. My mate. He's the father of my... my pups.”

 

“He's handsome~. You picked out a good one this time, I hope.”

 

“Actually, I think I just got... really lucky. Um... Steve? This is... Nina, Becca, and Doug. 2 of my sisters and Becca's husband. Speaking of, Nina, where's Nikolai?”

 

“You know better, my husband's afraid of you, Bucky.”

 

Bucky gave a laugh. “Nooo, really? Big buff Russian guy afraid of little old me, what did I do?”

 

“You're a bully, Uncle Bucky.”

 

“Thanks Aleksei, tell your dad I said 'hi'.”

 

“I... won't.”

 

“Little shit. Aleksei is Nina's son. This is........................................................”

 

Bucky finished introducing them. Becca's twin daughters and one of their husband's, along with Aleksei's own husband. His daughter Celia, from his first marriage who was still a young adult, college student by the looks of it, and adopted son Niko, who was the starry eyed little boy. 3 of Becca's grandkid's along with two of their spouses. One couple being the parents of the adorable baby boy that Bucky was holding.

 

“Whoa... you're Captain America...”

 

Bucky smiled at his grand nephew.

 

“There's still a lot of them missing but... what brings you all here today anyway?”

 

“Well, we _meant_ to see you on your birthday. But when you weren't there, I had to track you down! You gotta tell your family what's goin' on with you Bucky!”

 

He huffed a laugh. “Yeah... I been a terrible brother, haven't I...”

 

“Nah... just distracted I think... tell me how you managed to snag _Captain America_.”

 

Steve could only blush but it was nice to see... part of Bucky's pack. His original pack... It was nice to see Bucky so happy... it was nice to see him... so at ease. Free...

 

He took a step back. This wasn't his place. Even if it was his mate. This was Bucky's pack...

 

They had brought gifts for him that made Steve's mind drift to something he—.

 

“You know, Nina... as much as I appreciate the gesture... this isn't gonna fit me right now.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Though I think your... boyfriend? Husband?”

 

Steve looked up at the words, his attention caught with slight surprise.

 

“Mate. Wolves work... a little bit differently. Right, Stevie?”

 

Steve's only response was a soft smile. Nina seemed to notice.

 

“Mate then... think he'll appreciate it.”

 

Whatever it was, Bucky had taken one look at it without taking it out of the box, smirked and raised a brow.

 

One of the gifts turned out to be not so much for him as... for his pups. Two plushies. Extremely soft and handmade from the looks of it. And very symbolic. He immediately knew who made them.

 

A coffee black lop bunny with pale ice colored eyes, a silver arm with a red star and familiar mimicked (but much softer) kevlar gear. And a creamy white colored adorable looking wolf with bright blue eyes, and a familiar red, white, and blue ensemble.

 

They were very cute. The wolf a bit bigger but the bunny a bit chubbier.

 

“You tryin' to say something about me, Celia?”

 

She gave a laugh. “You went to visit Grand Auntie Becca, you know she can't keep a secret.”

 

“None a my siblings can keep a secret.”

 

“She told Grams and... I thought it was a cute story, the way she told it. Thought it'd be cute to make your kid somethin'. I wasn't sure what you were having so...”

 

“Okay. What exactly did Nina tell you, cause you know for a fact she watches too many Russian Soaps. And I know for a fact I didn't tell Becca _who_ got me pregnant.”

 

“You made it obvious. _'The shield throwin' punk with a nice butt.'?_ Come on, Bucky.”

 

He flushed seeing the light blush and smile creep onto Steve's face.

 

“I didn't say that!”

 

“You might as well have. I told Nina you two got _distracted_ on the battlefield. She probably spiced it up a bit.”

 

“Alright, Celia, what the hell did Nina tell you?”

 

She gave a smile.

 

“Grams told me a little bunny was caught by a wolf during a fight. But the wolf didn't want to fight. He didn't want to eat the bunny. And instead, they created something more. Something that brought them together...”

 

Bucky held in a tight breath for all of three seconds before blowing it out. A cute rendition of what really happened. A metaphor, but he hated how Nina was normally pretty accurate despite her ridiculous stories.

 

“You realize I'm a wolf too, right?”

 

She laughed again. “I can see it. Your eyes have been glowing golden the entire time Grand Uncle Bucky. If the tail and ears did not give it away. But you weren't a wolf to start with. The story stuck with me... I thought it was cute but... I couldn't decide which to make. I thought you might appreciate the wolf but perhaps be upset if I didn't make the bunny.”

 

“Don't harass my daughter, Uncle.”

 

Bucky gave a blank look with a half smile to Aleksei before looking back down at the plushies. He couldn't help the full smile.

 

“Thank you, Celia...”

 

She smiled brightly. “Do you know what you're having?”

 

“Uhh... yeah, actually. A boy and a girl...”

 

“What about when you're due? I was worried you mighta popped em' out already, but I wanted to throw you a baby shower.”

 

Bucky turned back to Becca.

 

“I'm uh... 36 weeks now. But I still got about 16 left... 4 more moon cycles... turns out Lycanthrope pregnancies are a little longer too...”

 

She gave him a bright smile. “You hear that everyone! You better mark that date on your calendars, your Uncle Bucky's havin' his babies in less than 4 months!”

 

“But he's so big already, aren't they gonna come sooner?”

 

There were giggles at Niko's words but it was honestly just a good time with family... Bucky couldn't believe how lucky he was. The baby he was holding seemed curious about the plushies and Bucky's belly.

 

“You okay with Jamie there, Bucky? I know my great grandson's pretty great, but we've gotta worry about my niece and nephew too, you know...”

 

“I'm fine... woulda pawned him off to one a his moms by now if I couldn't hold him. I've hardly gotten to know him dealing with... all of _this_. I missed spending time with the family...”

 

Becca gave a warm smile. “Seems like you got your own now...”

 

Bucky gave a smile back, before his own thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and ringing and _ringing_ again. That annoying buzz like _someone—_ Wade—didn't know how to use it. Bucky frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

“I'll get it.”

 

When Steve got up with him, he tried not to smile, still holding Jamie.

 

“I got it... but you can come with if you think they'll need help.”

 

Steve blushed but followed after Bucky like the giant puppy he was.

 

And as expected, first thing they saw—.

 

“I think we may have taken too long. It looks like he's already had one of his babies. Or stolen one. I can't tell.”  
  


“Temporarily borrowed, thank you very much, Wade. My great grand nephew.”

  
  
“You let strangers into my tower?”

 

“Barnes' actually. 4 generations of them with this little guy.”

 

“I'm not so sure we'll have enough food for them, should they plan to stay, James.”

 

“ _Hold the shit, is that Natalia?_ ”

 

He heard Becca call over and heard Aleksei chastise his aunt for cursing in front of little Niko, because she was normally a lot better than Bucky about that. She came over. And it wasn't long before they struck up a friendly conversation in Russian and shared a hug. Bucky joined in with a few words, and it settled at Becca calling over Nina.

 

Natalia immediately smiled and greeted her. “Ninoshka, of all of the Barnes family, I've missed you the most.”

 

“Hey—.”

 

“They were best friends Bucky, don't even.”

 

He huffed. A few more words before his sisters seemed to come to a decision. Bucky gave a smirk turning to the team.

 

“Think they got it covered.”

 

“Вы идете с?”

( _Are you coming with?_ )

 

Bucky turned to Nina and gave a smile.

 

“Да.”

( _Yeah._ )

 

He handed Jamie over to Steve, helping his Omega to hold the baby before heading to the kitchen with his sisters. It wasn't long before they had a shit ton of Russian desserts and extras to go along with the pizza. And everything else they brought. Enough to feed the team and a big family, which was what they needed. All laid out and nice for everyone. All that was left was...

 

“It's come to my attention, that while our food dilemma was resolved. We no longer have enough seating for everyone in the common area. Thankfully, I have the solution. Thor can sit in my lap.”

 

Bucky sincerely didn't know whether to laugh or not, but there were some moments he understood why Steve loved the merc so much. _Some_ moments.

 

“You realize I weigh well over 600 pounds?”

 

There was a beat of silence from everyone.

 

“Is that why you don't take the elevator?”

 

“I would not wish to endanger my friends.”

 

“Whelp, there goes that plan, I got nothin'.”

 

They settled on squeezing in with a few people sitting on the floor, and a few more sitting in the laps of their significant others. Like Bucky sitting in Steve's lap. Little Jamie going back to one of his moms. And when it was all said and done, Bucky had to admit. Definitely one of Wade's better ideas...

 

Saying goodbye was hard, but he was more than happy he got to see them, and he knew he would again pretty soon with the pups kickin' him.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor weighs about 645 lbs for those that don't know. This is because he's Asgardian, (technically Aesir and elder god) and their body chemistry makes them a lot denser than the human peoples.
> 
> Anyway, i will probably be continuing at this pace maybe minus one day since i got this in late, at least until i pick up. I am somewhat lacking in motivation and time, even my brain is tired and i considered taking a full break or hiatus, but i just wanna slow it down really. I do enjoy writing, but i need the step back just for a bit.
> 
> Apart from that, I am honestly glad to hear your thoughts, feel free to share them. As long as you are not a dick, i will not sharpen my teeth. (though my icon clearly shows otherwise, heheheheheheheh)
> 
> Any curiosities about where the story is headed? Anything you wanna see? inspire me, if you dare (i honestly could use it right now, and literally no one has talked to me about 'love wasn't part of the plan' and i really wanna finish that fucking prequel)
> 
> Sorry, I'm needy. If you haven't noticed. TT__________TT
> 
> Mmm... fuck. I really have to shit.


	21. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little talks, an arm inspection, and a friendly and not friendly visit.
> 
> Wade is a disrespectful shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck did this story get to 21 chapters already?
> 
> Honestly.
> 
> I'm confused and I have no idea what I'm doing. (Or do I?)
> 
> I am definitely confused for sure, I think... And tired. Gais. I'm so fucking tired.

.oOo.

 

Steve had been quiet lately. Really quiet...

 

Ever since Bucky's family popped in for a surprise visit, it wasn't exactly like he had a dark cloud looming overhead or was walkin' around like a sad sack. But he was definitely fallin' on those puppy like instincts and submissive behavior. And while sure, it was cute, Bucky couldn't shake the feeling something was bothering his mate...

 

They'd been cuddling the past hour or so... something Bucky never really thought he'd find as enjoyable as he did, but he never really thought he'd be pregnant or have such a sweetheart guy to look after him either.

 

Steve's hand on his belly soothing the pups inside did a lot more than Bucky would think. He really didn't want to interrupt the moment, but...

 

“Steve...?”

 

“Hm...?”

 

“Something's been on your mind...”

 

It came out as less of a question. Steve gave a sigh and seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“It's nothin', Buck...”

 

“Mm... tell me what it is anyway?”

 

Steve gave a small huff but a smile. Bucky snuggled in further.

 

“I like knowin' what my mate's been thinkin' about... I'm nosey like that...”

 

Steve seemed to think another moment but spoke. “Your pack...”

 

Bucky gave a small cat-like smile at the mention, but it fell to cat-like curiosity when Steve seemed a bit somber... Bucky raised a brow and gave a look of concern. Steve spoke after a moment.

 

“Do you miss them...?”

 

“Why would I miss you guys when I'm here with you?”

 

“Not... us...”

 

Oh.

 

“My family?”

 

Steve looked at him with those same puppy blue eyes but didn't say anything. Bucky was quiet a moment.

 

“Of course I miss them, they're my family... but why are you thinking about that?”

 

When Steve gave a light whine, Bucky furrowed his brows.

 

“Steve? What's this about...?”

 

“I... took you from them... they were your pack and—.”

 

“Easy there, wolfie. They are my family, and I love them and miss them. But I don't know if you noticed, but I was living alone before you swept in and got me pregnant...”

 

They were quiet another moment.

 

“You weren't always alone... you had them before I came along... I've... distracted you... and now—.”

 

“Do you see me complainin' about it? I had nothin' better to do before you came along, so I bugged the shit outta them... that doesn't mean I'm not happy now. And yeah, of course I'll miss them and love them, but I'm obligated to. They are my family. Just like you are now... and I honestly don't know which of you drive me more nuts, but I wouldn't trade the spot I'm in now... They're the part of the family I grew up with, the ones that got in my hair, the ones I fly the coup from... but you're the part that...”

 

He placed his hand firmly over Steve's, feeling the pups kick inside before looking at his mate.

 

“You're the part I stay with to build something new... Steve, you didn't take me from my family, you gave me a new one... You've done more than that... if the two little lives in here are anything to go by...”

 

“Are you... sure?”

 

“Pretty damn sure... they can't give me cock like you do, so.”

 

Steve gave a groan trying not to laugh. “Wade is rubbing off on you, please don't talk about your family and my dick in the same sentence.”

 

“Tasteless, I know, but it gets the point across.”

 

He hooked a leg over Steve's hip and rolled himself over to straddle Steve, smiling as he looked down at his mate.

 

“Wouldn't ya think?”

 

Steve gave a half smile but it faded again. Bucky gave his own back, slightly worried.

 

“You worry too much, Stevie...”

 

“You're worth worryin' about...”

 

“Sap.”

 

This time he did laugh before Bucky leaned down for a kiss, shuddering when Steve stroked a soft ear and leaning into it. His tail started wagging, he couldn't help it.

 

“It hasn't gone away...”

 

“You still worry too much.”

 

“Really, you gonna go out in public like that for your appointments?”

 

“I... _shit_.”

 

That was definitely something Bucky did not want to do. At least it hadn't put a stop to their sex life, which is why Bucky wasn't so eager to make it go away, but...

 

“I'll just save em' for another day.”

 

“I'm not so sure Zola's gonna be okay with that.”

 

Well, shit. Bucky frowned. There was supposed to be a meeting so Zola could get better information on his new species, and Hank could get better information on his serum.

 

“Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm almost 9 months pregnant and my hips are jelly and _this_.” He pointed to his tail and ears. “You did this to me, you fix it.”

 

Steve just gave a smile and slight laugh. “Why not just call and explain?”

 

At Bucky's bright flush and embarrassed frown, Steve just laughed more.

 

Then the phone rang.

 

Speak a the devil.

 

“Um... hello?”

 

“ _Yes. Sgt. Barnes. This is Dr. Zola. I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone your appointment until further notice as something came up.”_

 

“Oh. Um... okay... is... everything all right?”

 

There was a slight silence on the other end for a while.

 

“Um—.”

 

“ _Yes, yes. Everything is perfectly fine. There are simply unrelated matters that must be dealt with and have taken precedence. I apologize, but you will be well enough as you have other Doctors apart from myself, yes? Good. Goodbye Sgt. Barnes.”_

 

_*Beep.*_

 

Bucky furrowed his brows and looked at the phone. That... wasn't weird at all... When Steve looked at him like a confused dog, Bucky just shrugged.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Dunno, but I'm off the hook.”

 

Steve sighed. “Do you want me to call Charles?”

 

“Mmmhmm... but later...”

 

He snuggled in and enjoyed the scent and soft chuckle he felt from his mate. Steve's strong arms wrapped around him and the pups softly padding on the inside of his belly... maybe having one of those running puppy dreams like their dad occasionally does...

 

He was very happy with his new pack. Very happy with what Steve had given him...

 

.oOo.

 

“This is so cool!”

 

“Nice to know _that,_ of everything about me, is what piques your interest. Not the ears, the tail, or the miracle of life.”

 

“Pshh, that happens every day and Steve's a Lycan too. It's not every day I get to look at Soviet technology this advanced.”

 

“Well, I've had it 40-some odd years. It gets old for me... this though... this is pretty new for me.”

 

He laid back in his chair with a hand soothing the pups inside his belly, letting Tony look over the arm. Howard had just walked in with a few snacks and a beverage for Tony.

 

“I told you he gets excited. Tony, don't forget to eat while you work.”

 

Tony didn't say anything with the screwdriver in his mouth as he reached a hand out. His dad handed him a small bag of blueberries. Bucky smiled. He was like a mini Howard but different, it was so adorable. Tony took the screwdriver out of his mouth and popped in a few blueberries before turning to his dad.

 

“Hey, when does mom get home?”

 

“Few days, at the most. She's really extended this trip but—.”

 

“She really loves nonna and nonno.”

 

Howard huffed a laugh and smiled at his son before ruffling his hair. “She really loves you too, Tony...”

 

“And you two say Steve and I are sickeningly cute. Remind me to get myself checked for cavities.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure it'll get infinitely worse once your adorable little ankle biters get here.”

 

“Why on Earth would you leave the door open for Wade to get in?”

 

“That... must have been a miscalculation on my part, I ran out of free hands with the tray of snacks.”

 

“Actually, that would be my fault...” Steve was at the door giving a mildly amused apologetic look.

 

“You're still in partial form! Shouldn't you be worried about that or something? Oh who cares, you look so cute!! I can't wait to see what your babies look like. You and baby daddy over here kill people in the happiest way possible with how you look... heart stopping boners. And lady boners. For the ladies. I'm pretty sure the birth of your children may actually be cataclysmic to the universe. Because you're both just so gorgeous.”

 

“Shut up, Wade.”

 

“Make me, _Alpha~._ ”

 

“ _Steve._ ”

 

“Wade...”

 

Steve gave a look to Wade and the merc's eyes widened before they narrowed at Bucky.

 

“Don't you use his disappointment as a weapon! You— _evil! Terrible combination!_ Do not ship at all!”

 

“ _Wade..._ ”

 

The merc gave a whimper in response this time before sitting down quietly as Steve walked over to his mate.

 

“Wade's right though, that you're still in partial form is something we should maybe look into... I haven't called Charles yet, but I could ask him—.”

 

“I did.”

 

They turned to Wade. Who was holding a phone.

 

“Although, he seemed kinda mad. And he yelled at me. In German... you know, I'm not so sure it was Professor X I talked to.”

 

“Um... guys?”

 

Tony pointed to a tool that started rattling before all of the metal started rattling in the room. It steadily increased to a vibration reverberating through the entire tower, before they heard a rumble in the sky and it all suddenly... stopped.

 

Bucky's ear flicked. He felt that through his system.

 

“That was... weird.”

 

There was a small moment of duck and cover with Steve letting out a whine and covering Bucky before several sharp objects had lifted themselves into the air and pinned Wade to the wall. After that, everything seemed back to normal.

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

And it wasn't long after that they saw one Erik Lehnsherr holding a giggling green haired little girl.

 

“Please don't let him ever call my mate again.”

 

“What? What did he do?”

 

Erik gave a grumble thinking about it.

 

.oOo.

 

“Hello?”

 

“ _Broken legs! How are you? I have to be quiet right now so they don't notice me doing this while they have a conversation, but mama bear's got some issues. I think he might go into labor between you and me.”_

 

“I— _what_?”

 

“ _Hey, I have a question, can you still feel it when he fucks you or is it a more you do it to make him happy sort of thing? You breed like rabbits so I'm assuming you get_ some _sort of pleasure from it. Speaking of—_ what are you wearing _?”_

 

.oOo.

 

“I'd rather not say.”

 

They heard Lorna gasp before reaching out to Bucky. Bucky gave a smile as Erik walked over.

 

“Hi mint leaf~.”

 

“Bigger! Shiney...”

 

“Yeah, I guess this thing wasn't really on display last time I saw you...”

 

“Steben!”

 

“Hey magnet bug... nice to see you.”

 

“Mates?”

 

“Yes, liebling, these two are mates.”

 

“Like vati and mama!”

 

“Yes, sweetheart, like your mum and I.”

 

“Bucks esplode like mama and then have the babies?”

 

Erik looked like he genuinely did not know what to think about what his daughter said as a few snorts were heard in the room.

 

“That is... exactly what will happen to me, your kid is an absolute genius.”

 

Lorna giggled.

 

“She's certainly... something special, isn't she?”

 

She kept reaching for Bucky to the point where she might start struggling. Then Bucky's chair moved a smidgen toward her and she brightened up. His eyes widened and he stared at Erik before it happened again. At which point Erik simply walked over to Bucky the rest of the way, getting a nod from the Alpha before the green haired little pup was in his free arm. And Erik moved his chair back in place.

 

“I'd really prefer you not use your powers like that, it's making me nervous.”

 

“Well, the first two were Lorna. That last one was simply to set you back in place.”

 

“So she's—.”

 

“Inherited my abilities. Yes. And I suppose I should ask about... _this_. What happened?”

 

Lorna gave another giggle. This time she matched Bucky, having shaken herself out to gain just the fluffy tail and ears. But her eyes weren't golden, they certainly had the wolf glow, but were still that metallic gleaming green her father had, if brighter. She was wiggling too much so Bucky had to use his other hand to steady her.

 

“Steve happened, that's what. I thought we established this.”

 

Erik deadpanned with a slight smirk. “I was referring to the partial form. I already know how you got pregnant.”

 

“How the babies get there?”

 

There was a moment of silence before a snort of laughter broke it.

 

“That's not an awkward conversation at all.”

 

“ _Tony.._ ”

 

“No need to explain, dad. I know where babies come from. Save it for when you're older kiddo, it's kind of... icky.”

 

“Eww~.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Still Steve's fault. On both accounts. He gave me one hell of a massage.”

 

“I didn't hear you complaining.”

 

“Oh, _now_ you own up to it. You should be proud of yourself, Stevie~. I certainly am.”

 

Bucky smiled at the flush and smile on his mate's face.

 

“Hm. Regardless, this certainly poses a problem for you going out in public. With your appointment—.”

 

“About that... Zola actually... called and canceled. Until further notice at least... He said something more important came up.”

 

“I... see.”

 

“We were gonna call your mate, but...”

 

“No, that's fine. I'll call Charles if that's the case. I think if anything, Hank will be most disappointed about this—.”

 

“What about me?”

 

They turned to the new person who had just walked in. Howard smirked.

 

“Not you Hank, their Hank. Beast.”

 

Hank raised a brow but nodded. “So how goes it with the arm and metal discovery?”

 

Tony smiled. “Pretty fantastic. I've almost got their design mapped out. It's already pretty in depth and well made, powerful. Advanced for... when did you get this?”

 

“Mmm... 1948-ish? I was around 29. I think I was about to turn 30.”

 

“Then yeah, _crazy_ advanced for its time. But I think it could use some upgrades... if you wouldn't mind, that is.”

 

“I don't mind. But maybe save the surgeries or anything of the like for after—.”

 

“Babies!”

 

Lorna had put her hands up in excitement. Bucky gave a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, that...”

 

“Speaking of, it wouldn't be unwise to start mapping out those procedures so you no longer have an issue with turning.”

 

“As long as you don't turn me inside out.”

 

“Your company is more enjoyable than Logan's.”

 

“Yeah, Wolvie is a dick isn't he?”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the merc.

 

Tony was the one who spoke up.

 

“Um... how did he get free?”

 

“ _Lorna..._ ”

 

She giggled.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I noticed an influx of Omega Steve (and not the good kind) legit the day after I said I'd slow this down and didn't post following the every other day thing I had been doing, and my first thought.
> 
> Was.
> 
> Motherfuckers.
> 
> It's like I take a ten second break and it all goes to shit. WE NEED MORE ALPHA STEVE AND OMEGA BUCKY (pregnant with Stevie's little bebies, or at least reverse A/B/O with a honey bee scheme. I am always down for queen bee Bucky)
> 
> Needless to say, it upped the ante on the salty bitch factor. I am so fucking salty right now and ready to rub it in all the wounds. Maybe that's what motivates me, who the fuck knows.
> 
> Deadpool is one disrespectful motherfucker, and I love him. Poor Charles, all innocent on the other line.
> 
> I need some sleep. Maybe probably possibly.


	22. Little Red Riding Buck and The Overgrown Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is NOT Little Red Riding Hood.
> 
> Natasha begs to differ.
> 
> Tony is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais~.
> 
> I'm fucking tired and.
> 
> I has no times for anything. So busy. So fucking stupid busy. FINALLY I CAN UPDATE THESE STUPID NOTES YOU HAVE NO IDEA.
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Okay.
> 
> So.
> 
> Badly translated German in this chapter, thanks to the lovely and beautiful Google Translate. And. The previous title I will save for a later chapter. Still lots of cuteness I hope you can enjoy this chap.
> 
> I will have time this week so yay~! And hopefully... HOPEFULLY. I can use it wisely. Maybe I'll pull some inspiration out of my ass, who knows?

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a sigh, rubbing out his lower back. The twins were getting heavier. The pregnancy hadn't given him much to complain about. If he was honest, compared to what his sisters went through and complained about, it was flat out easy. But they never had twin baby wolves that were actually wolves inside of their womb with a supersoldier daddy built like a brick shit house. He was _huge_ , and not even full term. Becca didn't even get that big when she had her twins, both of those little girls were tiny tiny babies.

 

Couple their size and weight with his loosening hips and back and some nesting instincts making him clean up the tower and apparently everyone's dirty laundry, and he really felt like a damn mom...

 

He almost was one...

 

And the bigger they got, the more he worried about the birth, but apparently his instincts weren't too keen on the C-section he would have preferred before...

 

They got in one way... might as well come out that same way...

 

He gave another sigh. At least the cleaning calmed him down. It was a rainy day but Howard and Tony had gone to pick up their missing family member. Hank was couped up in the lab. Natalia and Jan, and even Al, were off doing their own thing, something of a Girl's Night maybe. Thor had gone back to Asgard. Which just left him with Steve and Wade.

 

He walked into the common room to see both large wolves laying down in the center. The darker one fast asleep but the lighter one looking at him the moment he entered. He gave a soft smile.

 

Then got himself some hot cocoa and sat down with that giant wolf of a mate around him as comfort. Simple, but nice.

 

Steve curled around him and the pups, making sure Bucky was very snug. Bucky shifted his position so he was leaning on his side a bit on Steve, and Steve nosed at his belly before resting his head in Bucky's lap. It was weird to think about how peaceful this was...

 

Steve was a very big wolf. Wade was still much bigger than a normal wolf, but smaller in comparison to Steve. It was weird to think that werewolves were real at all. Weird to think he was pregnant, or how he woke up and looked in the mirror to see different colored eyes than the ones he was used to, or the ears and tail and the stretch marks on his belly.

 

It was weird to think about how all of this started...

 

Wade nuzzled him at his back, his head resting on Steve's hind leg as he looked at Bucky with a sleepy wolf face. Bucky gave a faint smile before scratching him behind the ear and leading him to rest on the other side, somewhat leaning on Bucky's legs.

 

Looking at the 2 wolves snuggled around him brought his thoughts to his own wolf form. How he was stuck in some limbo of it and... how he wanted to be able to share that with Steve too...

 

Eventually, he fell asleep between the two wolves.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky could hear faded voices in the room. Likely the others coming back. He felt a blanket placed over him. At least they were being considerate. He could scent someone he didn't recognize, but it was familiar enough to not raise alarm.

 

It wasn't until Wade started stirring that he really started to wake up.

 

Rolling around?

 

“Oh, you're _so cute~!_ ”

 

Belly rub. Someone was giving him a belly rub by the thumping of his tail.

 

He woke up to see a woman in business clothes with long, dark hair and wide, amber brown doe eyes, crouched down and petting and praising Wade. He heard Howard's voice then.

 

“Maria... you know that wolf is Wade...”

 

She paused only a moment, smiling brightly before continuing.

 

“That's amazing! He's so precious like this.”

 

She reached forward to pet Steve who calmly just flicked an ear. Bucky flinched when she noticed him, but she only gave a smile.

 

“You must be Bucky... “

 

He knew he was blushing now, still slightly nervous. And a bit grumpy from being woken up.

 

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize, Wade's movement must have woken you up! I'm Maria. Tony's mother, and Howard's wife.”

 

She held out a hand that Bucky hesitated to but took.

 

“I've heard quite a bit about you. Your mate has a propensity for changing lives it seems... I think it's a good thing though...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the small smile. “Yeah... nice to meet you... heard a lot about you too.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

They both looked over at her doe eyed son. It was clear where he got his looks from, which was saying something because he really did look like Howard. Tony was just cutely munching on a cookie staring at them like a deer in headlights before blushing and scurrying off.

 

Bucky gave a yawn. The rain had lightened up.

 

“I take it you had a nice nap.”

 

He looked up to see Natalia.

 

“Is everyone back?”

 

“Not everyone.”

 

“Ugh, what time is it?”

 

“Quarter to 4.”

 

“Shit... I'm late.”

 

He tried to get up only to realize he'd need help before Steve nosed at him to help him and Natalia offered a hand.

 

“My, you are big!”

 

“Yeah, just take a look at their dad... Stevie.”

 

Steve gave a yawn but didn't get up. Bucky sighed.

 

“Do you plan on going out with the ears and tail? I was under the impression your species wanted to keep themselves a secret.”

 

“Well, _Natalia_ was supposed to get a temporary solution for that issue.”

 

“You're already wearing part of it. Steve.”

 

Steve looked up only to get a collar and a leash put on him, which made him sit up at attention in slight surprise, confusion, and alarm.

 

Bucky looked over the bright red blanket.

 

“A... blanket?”

 

“Not a blanket.”

 

He looked over it to find it was actually a hood and cape.

 

_Fucking shit._

 

“No.”

 

“Would you like to come up with something better?”

 

She held that half amused deadpan smile she got when she was being a smug bitch.

 

“I think it works very cutely. It would work well with the rain.”

 

Bucky sighed, but after a huffed growl, put it on. She handed him the leash, and it felt so... _odd_ to have it in hand.

 

“I look super pregnant with this on.”

 

“You _are_ super pregnant.”

 

“I think you both look adorable. Steven looks just like a giant puppy dog!”

 

He really didn't want to smile at Maria's comment, but he did anyway. Steve's ears were a bit on the longer side, sharp and attentive wolf ears. But if he relaxed well enough, the very tips would flop and only add to the puppy look. Bucky's ears were much shorter, and almost round in comparison. Wade seemed to finally pick himself up and be at attention. Looking from Steve to Bucky and back and forth several times before getting up and sniffing up both of them extremely curious as to what they were doing, with his tail wagging.

 

Wade sat down like a good dog, seeming to wait for something which no one was sure of. After a moment, Steve walked over to Bucky, not seeming to have any objection. He leaned down to pet him and Steve leaned into it.

 

“What about clothes if my mate suddenly decides to turn back?”

 

Natalia handed him a large purse. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“A purse?”

 

“It's a messenger bag, big enough to hold some clothes for him if he changes his mind.”

 

Bucky frowned. “It's a purse.”

 

“You say that but you haven't taken it off, _Little Red Riding Hood_ ~.”

 

“I am way too pregnant to give a shit or come up with better options right now...”

 

Bucky gave a sigh before looking back at Steve.

 

“Does he really need the leash...”

 

“Most people would be alarmed by a dog that big, but I suppose we don't have to worry about Steve wandering off, do we?”

 

“It's more for his safety. But it's up to you.”

 

Bucky sighed, but Steve didn't seem to be uncomfortable. He just got closer to Bucky. Bucky gave a faint smile, despite himself. People wouldn't exactly get the full story anyway... and he could use a long walk with the feeling in his legs.

 

Tony came along and pet Steve before sitting down on him. Steve didn't seem to flinch. He was big enough to ride, wasn't he...

 

“You're going already?”

 

Bucky smirked.

 

“Little bit late, so yeah...”

 

Bucky was quiet another minute, looking at Steve's ear flick and Tony scratch it. Well if he had to be subject to adorableness...

 

“Can I borrow your son?”

 

.oOo.

 

The walk there was surprisingly nice considering the fact that Wade followed them the whole way there like a happy, curious dog. And to say Bucky got stares from his slight waddle, belly, glowing golden eyes, and massive overprotective golden dog, and following dirty blonde dog, would be a sincerely poor excuse for an understatement.

 

Still a nice walk though. No one asked questions, even if they did stare.

 

And let's not forget the boy riding said massive dog. So ridiculously cute. Maria had said 'yes' with the utmost enthusiasm. Apparently, Tony sitting on Steve's back had been a constant from the day he was born. They were going to talk surgery if they could, so at least one Stark to pick up details would be good.

 

Bucky was laying down on a medical bed now, simply waiting, with Steve by his side. He'd turned back, wearing the clothes they brought with them. Wade had not, which in some sense they guessed was better. He couldn't talk in wolf form. Tony sat next to Steve, patiently waiting.

 

Charles was trying to reach out to Zola. He was supposed to be here, they'd agreed to reschedule for this day and it wasn't like him to be late at all.

 

Erik walked over, once again with Lorna in arm. She waved to Bucky and the rest of them with a smile. He gave a small smile back.

 

“Bucks!”

 

“Hey mint leaf...”

 

“Babies checkup?”

 

“Yeah... we're just waiting for one of my doctors now, there's a lot to discuss.”

 

She reached out like she wanted to touch, and after a nod from Bucky, Erik got close enough so she could. She felt the pups kick a few times and made a face. It seemed like the third time freaked her out.

 

“Eww~.”

 

“Lorna...”

 

Bucky gave a laugh. “It is kinda freaky, isn't it? She's been with you a lot lately, hasn't she?”

 

“Her birthday is very, very soon, and—.”

 

“No fighting!”

 

“Yes... that. She insists staying with me to ensure I won't fight. You can imagine how her bearer felt about the idea, and as such, she is almost literally glued to my side. We are spoiling her far too much.”

 

“Not enough, it seems to me.”

 

They all turned to the new voice. Thick British accent and very deep. And the guy it came from was... _gigantic._

 

He was over 9 feet tall, _at least_. Stacked in muscle, and somehow wearing a well fitted suit, with dapper parted red hair. And there was only about one guy Bucky knew of this big, and he treated the world like his personal bowling pins when he wanted to.

 

“Uncul Jug Jug!”

 

“Hello sweetpea. Where's your mum?”

 

“Phone~.”

 

“Cain... you could have told us you were coming.”

 

“Where's the fun in that?”

 

It was said by a woman this time. With blue skin and even brighter red hair.

 

“Raven...”

 

She gave a smile before walking over and giving Erik a hug, and the little girl a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Seriously though, where's our brother?”

 

“Where are my children?”

 

As if on cue. A light brown haired girl ran to him with a hug, along with a darker haired boy who was a bit shorter than her.

 

“You really think we would have missed the little greenbean's birthday?”

 

Lorna giggled, getting a kiss from all of them before they noticed the dark blonde wolf that seemed to be sniffing everyone before stopping at Cain. And wagging his tail excessively. Cain raised a brow.

 

“You seem to have guests.”

 

“Yes, we do. Bucky is an Alpha... and the Captain's mate.”

 

It was then that Charles had come in. Still on the phone from the looks of it. He seemed to listen a bit, a look of concern before turning to Bucky.

 

“I'm sorry love, it seems Zola may be dealing with a persistent issue. I believe we may have to postpone talk of surgery.”

 

“What? Gimme the phone.”

 

If there was anything that wasn't like Zola, it was this whole mess. Charles handed it to him, and he heard some clattering on the other end along with some mumbled German. He switched to German for the conversation. He knew it wouldn't be any more private. But Zola was a bit easier to weasel information out of when you sweet talked him.

 

“Hallo.”

 

Zola seemed to be startled by his voice, but greeted him just the same. And gave him the same spiel, but in German. So of course, Bucky pushed for answers. And Zola didn't budge. But he did slip.

 

“Was ist mit Schmidt los?”

( _What's going on with Schmidt?_ )

 

“ _Nichts, er ist nicht hier.”_

( _Nothing, he's not here._ )

 

Bucky furrowed his brows. Schmidt... had made this his priority of interest. That didn't make any sense.

 

“Was meinst du mit 'er ist nicht da', wo ist er?”

( _What do you mean 'he's not there', where is he?_ )

 

“ _Elsewhere, but he is not here.”_

 

If he switched back to English... Bucky frowned. He heard a whine on the other end and his eyes widened.

 

“Ok, wo ist Brock?”

( _Alright, where's Brock?_ )

 

He heard a muttered _'Scheisse'_ before he got his answer. But it didn't seem directed at the question. There was more clattering before Zola responded.

 

“ _Schmidt hat ihm die Trüffelsuche abgenommen.”_

( _Schmidt has taken him truffle hunting._ )

 

What the... _what the fuck?_

 

“Buchstäblich oder figurativ?”

( _Literal or figurative?_ )

 

“ _Beide. Hör zu, es tut mir leid, Sgt. Barnes, wir werden das nach Möglichkeit verschieben, aber ich muss wirklich gehen.”_

( _Both. Listen, I am sorry Sgt. Barnes, we shall reschedule this when possible but I really must go._ )

 

There was nothing else from the beep of the call ending, and Bucky gave a grumble.

 

“You're Russian.”

 

Bucky started dialing another number before answering Erik.

 

“Took you this long to notice?”

 

“No, but your accent is much more obvious when you speak German.”

 

“Yeah, guess it would be.”

 

Bucky waited as the phone rang, but after the attempt, there was no answer. He tried a second time, but it was cut off, meaning the lack of answer was deliberate. He frowned.

 

“Somethin's goin' on but Zola's being tight lipped about it. I'm 9 months pregnant, I don't need this shit right now.”

 

“Only the 9? You look about bloody ready to pop.”

 

“2 pups.” He gave pause before turning to Charles. “You coulda told me your brother was the fucking Juggernaut.”

 

“Schlechtes Wort!”

 

“I know, mint leaf, I'm a potty mouth. Don't be like me. I'm gonna make a terrible mother.”

 

“I think you'll do a great job...”

 

He turned to Steve, not being able to contain the small smile. Muttering 'sap' before turning back to Charles.

 

“I didn't think it a relevant detail at the time.”

 

“That detail is always relevant Charles, I am 9 feet tall. That is a bit hard to miss. Apart from Raven being blue, but she can literally be anyone.”

 

Bucky's smile only got bigger.

 

“I think I might like you.”

 

Cain gave a smirk and a nod. “Always a pleasure to meet someone new.”

 

Charles gave a scoff before turning back to Bucky with slight concern.

 

“Is there perhaps a new course of action you would wish to take?”

 

Bucky thought a moment and gave a sigh. “Discuss what you can? I'm gonna try and not worry about it too much... and to be honest, you've all been spoiling and pampering me maybe a lot more than I deserve? Maybe focus on a special someone else right now...”

 

He gave a look to the green haired little girl in her father's arms now reaching for her mother. Charles happily took her onto his lap before receiving a greeting and hug from all of his other family members. Erik gave a smile looking at the scene, but then a sigh.

 

“You know, oddly enough, that special someone is very peculiarly picky when it comes to cake. And we haven't been able to find one to suit her, despite the taste tests, both homemade and through bakeries.”

 

Bucky gave a smile, thinking back on someone who was the same... and ended up making her own bakery because of it...

 

“I think I might have a solution for that...”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever seen 'Finding Nemo'?
> 
> I like to imagine Jug's voice to be like Bruce the shark.
> 
> It just makes me happy. And if you've never seen Juggernaut Bitch, go ahead and youtube that shit and laugh your ass off or be appalled, one of the two or both. I fucking love it, though.
> 
> Lorna is adorable and her Uncle Jugs is the best.
> 
> And.
> 
> Fucking FINALLY. You have no idea how much better I feel now that I've had the chance to update these notes.


	23. The Grumpy Senior in his Not So Natural Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea party birthday party.
> 
> Wade is a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a shower.
> 
> I was sticky.
> 
> Not with cum, you dirty dirty perverts. (Or is that me?)
> 
> All fluff this chapter. Old Becca really makes me happy, and I feel like not that many people use her. She's awesome. Hope you enjoy~.

.oOo.

 

“So tell me how the Avengers end up invited to a little girl's tea party?”

 

“Don't you have a cake to frost?”

 

“Only if my brother comes to help me.”

 

“Well, your brother happens to be a little over 9 months pregnant.”

 

“Nothin' I haven't done.”

 

Rebecca gave him a look. Bucky couldn't help the smile and slight laugh before giving another attempt.

 

“With gigantic twins?”

 

“Not even full term, and you're a... Lycanthrope? Now. I think you can handle it.”

 

Bucky gave a sigh but got up to follow.

 

“Doesn't mean I want to. And at this point, I thought you woulda known, everything that's happened so far? Steve. Steve's the reason.”

 

Rebecca gave a laugh. “Would you say that's a good or bad thing?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment but gave a small smile. It was a good thing... She was setting him up with a few bowls to help her flat frost. That he could do, the decorations would be all her. There were 2 different types of green cakes, cream colored cakes, and 3 different types of frosting.

 

“I'm so confused, what am I doing?”

 

“Lorna liked 3 different flavors of cake the most, I told her she didn't have to decide cause I knew just what to do. Especially with a tea party theme. I just decided to make mini cakes instead.”

 

“Cupcakes?”

 

“No. There's a difference, Buck. These are mint, they'll get the chocolate frosting, and I was really surprised she actually wanted the dark chocolate frosting, but she did.”

 

“Becca, anything you touch in the kitchen is like an orgasm for your taste buds.”

 

She stared at him a moment.

 

“I'm glad I took you away from those kids.”

 

“Good luck takin' me away from mine~.”

 

“Well, they've got Steve to balance you out. You'll probably send them to me anyway when they end up walkin' in on the two a you.”

 

Bucky snorted. Yeah, probably. Oh god, that would be a situation.

 

“Alright. So the mint cakes get the dark chocolate satin glaze. Just pour it over, simple. The cream ones are honey cakes. Those get the rose and lavender honey Swiss buttercream, just cover em' even. It's the light purple one. The last ones are pistachio. Those get the almond whipped cream.”

 

Bucky gave a nod and got started, and sure enough, as he finished them, Becca decorated. The chocolate mint cakes got a small piece of chocolate, probably with mint filling, a chocolate rose and a mint rose in fondant, and sugared mint leaves, as well as pearl sprinkles for an accent on the edges. The honey cakes got a drippy rose glaze on their edge that webbed like a rose toward the center, and honeyed and cubed fruit that looked like gems in the center along with a pretty pink fondant rosebud. The pistachio almond cakes got a simpler shelled border of more whipped cream, though mixed with almond meal for a slightly darker color and different texture, some chopped pistachio sprinkles, and an extra big, full bloom of a pretty green rose.

 

They were all ridiculously pretty, and knowing Becca, they would taste better than they looked.

 

And she worked faster than Bucky, somehow.

 

“Come on, Buck. I need the next one.”

 

“How... are you working faster than me? You got more work to do.”

 

“When you do something for 50 years, it gets to be second nature.”

 

“Alright, alright, here.”

 

They quietly worked for a little while. Becca finally spoke as she was finishing up the last chocolate cake.

 

“You know, I was surprised she actually liked the chocolate at all, no one seems to bat an eye. It's not bad for you? With the...”

 

“Oh. No. It's not. I asked Steve about that too, apparently, some wolves have a mild allergy to it, but it's very uncommon, and he only knows that because he used to have it. Not anymore though.”

 

“Hm. That's good, I guess. I swear, it's like you guys are from an alien planet.”

 

“Who knows. I'll ask Moony sometime.”

 

“One a your wolf friends?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Hey! How goes the progress with my neice's cake—cakes?”

 

“ _Jesus_... how big are your hands?”

 

Cain raised a brow but held them up.

 

“Perfect. You'll have the most stable grip on the tray. Just 3 more, and all of em' will be done.”

 

He walked over taking a look before a big grin plastered onto his face. “This is to match the tea party isn't it.”

 

“And because birthday girl couldn't decide, she's just so cute, I couldn't resist.”

 

“You know they'll want to pay you for this.”

 

“Naahh... it's been a long time since I've had this much fun. I think I needed this as much as you did. Plus, I got to spend time with my brother and his new pack.”

 

“Let me rephrase that. They are going to pay you for this. Incredibly well. Because Charles doesn't know the value of a dollar, and Erik will not give you the choice to decline.”

 

Rebecca laughed. “Bucky was right, you're a fun one.”

 

Bucky finished the last few cakes and Rebecca got on decorating them. There were frosting and cake crumbs from leveling and shaving left. Becca told him to dump the crumbs into their respective matching frostings. There wasn't much left, but she gave him a spoon and told him to pick a bowl. She chose pistachio, Bucky rolled his eyes and picked chocolate. She offered Cain the last one, and surprisingly enough, he took it.

 

And very much enjoyed it.

 

“Mmm, fuck. This is amazing. Is this Swiss meringue buttercream?”

 

“Yes, it is. You know, I didn't picture someone like you to have a sweet tooth.”

 

He just about cleaned the bowl before speaking. “Are you kidding? Charles is the boring dolt. My sweet tooth had him convinced I'd get cavities, but I've still got all my pearly whites in perfect condition.”

 

“Yeah, almost like shark teeth comin' from a guy as big as you.”

 

“ _Bucky_.”

 

“You know, Lorna wanted me to dress up as a shark, before Charles told her it wouldn't match the theme of her party. It's why we settled on the light grey suit. I woulda done it too. But his mate's even less fun than he is.”

 

Speaking of mates...

 

Steve stepped in because he had been looking for Bucky and immediately gave that curious puppy look.

 

“Hi Stevie~.”

 

His mate raised a brow before heading over and the first thing Bucky did was put the spoon in his mouth and watch him melt with the taste of it. It took some work to get it back but he could only smile at the fact.

 

“Ugh, that red head was right, you two are worse than my brother and his mate. Since I'm done, is it safe to take the cakes out?”

 

“Yup! I won't have to worry about any missing from the tray will I?”

 

“No. Truth be told, I don't really _have_ to eat. I just like to. I'll wait for everyone else before I take my own though.”

 

“What a gentleman! Then you're golden. What about you two, should I clear the room?”

 

“Not unless you want us to have sex on the kitchen counter.”

 

“ _ **Bucky**_ _._ ”

“ _Bucky..._ ”

 

Bucky just smiled because Becca and Steve had both said that at the same time before blushing, giving a sigh, a half smile and shrug at the fact. Then a stern look at Bucky. Cain left with the tray, Becca finished her bowl to help set up, and for Cain to bring out the tea. Bucky and Steve stayed back a moment to finish the bowl together.

 

“Your ears and tail are gone...”

 

“Yeah, we already thanked Charles for that.”

 

Steve was quiet a moment.

 

“I kinda miss them...”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and gave a snort. Of course he would.

 

“Come on. Let's go sing happy birthday to the mint leaf.”

 

.oOo.

 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. And for a little girl, it was all surprisingly calm. But she did pick the tea party theme and wanted everyone to be prim and proper. Not surprising with who her dad was.

 

Bucky was holding Wanda, Steve holding Pietro as they sang for the ecstatic little girl between her parents and family.

 

Small claps, quiet and posh when she blew out her candles on her special mini cakes in a fancy little 3 tiered stand.

 

The party continued with everyone enjoying the very perfect cakes for her perfect little tea party. Cain sat back and had small sips of tea, since that was in fact endless. He was in the middle of taking a sip in one of those small cups that looked obnoxiously tiny in his hands when he caught her staring at him with one eye and doing the same. He paused. Then put one pinky out to continue and got her giggling again.

 

Thor made it, which was great for pretty much any of the other wolves and kiddies at the school.

 

Wade, oddly enough, had been on his best behavior. But he did have a soft spot for kids, and he seemed distracted by something.

 

He'd been staring at Logan the whole time. But Bucky only noticed when Jan pointed it out. Still, Wade didn't look like he was smitten, more like... He handed off Wanda to her aunt before heading over.

 

“Wade...?”

 

“Shh-sh-shhhh... I'm observing the grumpy senior in his not so natural habitat.”

 

Bucky stared blankly. What's... with the Australian accent.

 

“Now. So far I've noticed. He's very uncomfortable around children. Squeamish almost, but not quite. It appears as if he's scared he might break one a the little buggers, just from a slight touch. At the same time, he thinks no one has noticed. But every chance he gets, he catches a glance of his furry blue buddy. Looking almost longingly... like he wants to fuck him.”

 

Oh god.

 

It was quiet enough with no children in the general area to not chastise him for. And Bucky of all people couldn't even say anything regarding potty mouths. But he did catch Cain now staring at them with a very distinct, and confused, 'what' face. Bucky shook his head slightly and shrugged.

 

“I reckon his blue buddy hasn't noticed. Might be givin' him a bit of blue balls, which is a damn shame because I'm sure the grumpy senior has a nice pair of smooth criminals down under. Oh. Oh! What's happenin' now... it appears that he's... about to sneeze.”

 

Logan did sneeze. And then seemed to catch wind of Wade watching him because he turned in their direction with an angry face.

 

And of course, Wade attempted to deflect being caught by turning to Bucky, and definitively not caring for his volume.

 

“So have you started lactating yet? I think Jug Jug might've drank all the milk.”

 

At which Cain frowned. And Logan gained a 'what' face, before remembering why he was angry and coming after Wade.

 

“Hey!”

 

Needless to say, Wade ran. And Steve came over at the comment. Bucky just had him sit down before leaning on his mate.

 

“He's been good up until now, I'm sure Logan has it covered...”

 

“He better...”

 

They both looked up at Cain.

 

“I promised my niece 'no fighting'. Logan made no such promises.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the snort.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my aim is to make myself hungry when I write about food. Or I am hungry. I can't remember, to be honest.
> 
> This chapter's not as long and I was really surprised because I word count them again before posting, I think I had been trying to cut it back a little cause all the chapter's lately had been on the longer side. That might be why I had to slow it down actually, lol.
> 
> I might go back to try and do that a little, might help me out and I can speeds up again.


	24. Baby Stuff (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky'll be the first to admit that maybe he hasn't quite been so diligent with this baby shit.
> 
> Some guy is a dick, Steve is fantastic (but also a damn goody two shoes), some girl is nice, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being split into two parts. Mostly because of the touched subjects and content being related. There's also one seriously rude motherfucker in this, but I feel like warning you about certain 'bad words' would be painfully redundant? Just read it gais, you'll live.
> 
> There ain't no real trigger words like 'Sputnik' (HAAAAAAAA! I'm a bitch, I know.)
> 
> Moist.
> 
> Are you bothered?
> 
> OK. Let's get on with it then.

.oOo.

 

10 months. Little over it. 44 weeks. 11 moon cycles.

 

Bucky was not in the slightest worrying about whatever the fuck was going on at work. Nope. Not one bit.

 

In fact, he was perfectly happy doing some nesting or other with his Omega lingering around and hovering over him.

 

It was a rainy day, pretty quiet. So everyone was more or less sticking to their own den and or floor.

 

Al and Wade were probably in the common area watching TV or something. Tony and Howard were for sure in the lab. Maybe Rhodey or Hank there too. Probably. Natalia was probably doing something with Jan and Maria. Maybe with Thor joining them for whatever it was. Point being. It was a pretty peaceful day for the pack.

 

Bucky of course, was sitting crisscrossed in the gap of his Omega's crisscrossed legs, while being lightly scented by his happy mate, both of those strong arms held gently on his belly, while he looked through a catalog.

 

Specifically of baby stuff.

 

When he ran out of things to clean or rearrange (really, have Steve rearrange at this point), his nesting instincts went toward preparing. Something they'd maybe been a little bit lacking on.

 

Rebecca had asked them if they thought of names back at the party and that about sent Bucky's brain for a loop. Because they hadn't really thought of names, and while sure, they still had time, he realized they hadn't really done _anything_ to make sure they were prepared for the pups.

 

And Bucky blamed the little shits entirely for it, because he was pretty damn sure he was hormonal and horny all the time because of them.

 

Jesus, where had Winter gone? They were already rearing toward the late part of Spring. And once Summer came around... the twins'd be born... as in. He'd _give birth_ to them. And then he'd actually have kids to take care of. And he'd _breastfeed_ them. He thought his chest had been fillin' out before, but _now_???

 

This was such a weird experience.

 

And yet...

 

He gave a sigh leaning back against Steve's chest. Steve gave a light whine and held him closer.

 

He was so done with being pregnant but he for sure wasn't ready to have them. Of all the things he'd never expected or wanted to do was being pregnant. And he was pretty sure before that having a penis meant he was home free for this, but, well... apparently not.

 

He guessed he shouldn't complain considering he hadn't had half the struggles most women would going through this (despite the _other_ stuff he had to deal with). But how much bigger could these 2 pups get?

 

Steve nuzzled his neck and Bucky placed his hands over Steve's on his belly. Staring down at it...

 

A year was too long to be pregnant, he didn't care what Charles said. _Shy a day of one_ his ass. He wanted his body back. He wanted his abs back without the damn fanciful stretchmarks, or the stupid cutie mark on his ass. He wanted his damn scars back the way they were. He wanted his body to be just _his_ again and—...

 

One of the pups kicked and the anger that had been sparking faltered. Another kick from the other and it completely deflated... then took a different turn.

 

“Buck?”

 

Bucky didn't say anything but he knew there were tears welling at his eyes. He blinked them away.

 

“Buck...”

 

Steve probably got an influx of all kinds of emotions through the bond just now. Enough to confuse him. Bucky let himself go lax in his arms, tossing the catalog aside before placing his hands over Steve's again and feeling the pups inside... Then he gave another sigh through his nose.

 

“There's nothing in that damn catalog I like.”

 

“Nothing that spoke to your instincts?”

 

“Nope.”

 

He popped the 'p'.

 

They were both quiet a moment before Bucky spoke again.

 

“I don't think I'm ready to be a parent.”

 

“We still have 2 moon cycles before either of us reaches that mark...”

 

“Your optimism isn't appreciated, Steve.”

 

“I think they like it.”

 

Bucky gave a huff. Of course they did. They were the stupid reason he couldn't even be mad. Apart from Steve. Steve was about every guy or gal's wet fucking dream, and Bucky was still about wondering why he was stickin' around. The being knocked up thing set aside... And the mated for life thing.

 

Bucky blew a breath and a tuft of hair out of his face. There was another beat of silence between them. Just feeling the pups in his belly.

 

“We could... maybe go out to the store?”

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment. That actually wasn't a bad idea. Despite the rain, which was very light anyway, some fresh air and walking might help. He waited a moment for Steve to let up before walking over to put on some jorts that Maria had adjusted for him..

 

That was another thing, he'd taken to not wearing pants lately... who knew it would be so comfortable and freeing?

 

He was already wearing a loose, thin fabric hoodie that about had no choice but to hug the baby bump at this point. A gentle hug with a light looseness, and dear god he never thought he'd wear anything this big for any reason, but a hug nonetheless.

 

Yeah, there was no hiding his pregnancy at this point.

 

Steve changed his pants to normal jeans, kept the t-shirt, but put on a soft hooded jacket and baseball cap. Along with some shoes.

 

Bucky wiggled his toes in the carpet staring a minute but then just slipped on some flip flops. Definitely not even gonna bother with tackling that or asking for help. The last thing he did was tie his hair up and they were ready to go.

 

Still a little weird to think Captain America was his boyfriend, too. Steve gave him that same, small and sweet, signature puppy smile and Bucky couldn't help the smile back.

 

.oOo.

 

“Mmm... how bout this one?”

 

“...”

 

“Jesus Christ, you're even pickier than I am. We gotta pick sometime before they're born, preferably.”

 

“I just—... whatever you like is fine, Buck.”

 

Bucky gave a huff. There were things he was _mildly_ okay with, better than that damn catalog, not necessarily anything he really wanted for his pups. He guessed he could figure Steve would feel the same, wanting the best for them. Steve seemed to gauge him quietly before speaking.

 

“We could take a break for now... get some food... maybe taking our minds off it could help.”

 

“Well, I won't say no to that. Considering...”

 

Yeah, considering the 2 little munchkins sapping his energy and throwing his life off balance. He leaned on Steve a bit as his mate led him to a table and went to get food for the 2 of them. 4 of them... Might as well be by now with how big the twins had gotten. And still hadn't stopped fucking growing.

 

He leaned back in his chair, settling down the pups as they pawed him from the inside. Mostly people watching. Which he hadn't done in a while but, society was still weird, so people were either trying to awkwardly avoid staring or flat out staring very rudely.

 

Huh.

 

That guy looked kinda familiar. Bucky furrowed his brows. The guy had on a mean scowl and was with a couple other guys. Eh. Nothing came to mind, so Bucky went back to resting.

 

Only, scowly over there seemed to grow a pair and walk over.

 

“Well, look who it fuckin' is.”

 

Bucky raised a brow. “I don't know, who is it?”

 

That seemed to make him angrier. _Ooohhhh._ Really? This guy, Bucky smirked. Might as well have some fun.

 

“You seem a bit upset, am I supposed to recognize you?”

 

“You're the **freak** who cut me off!”

 

“Funny, I don't think that's how road rules work. And I'm a bit concerned on how you got your license. I do remember you, you just jogged my memory. You're the guy who can't drive for shit.”

 

That frustrated him enough to not quite get the words out. Red in the face. One of his buddies had to calm him down and seemingly hold him back? Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“You better watch your tongue **freak**! You ain't got no little old ladies to protect you!”

 

“Huh. I don't think that's what stopped you last time? I still have the metal arm, in case you were curious. But if it wasn't obvious, I'm not really in a mood or _condition_ to beat the shit out of someone. I'll still do it. But I _really_ don't want to. So you might have to take it up with my boyfriend, and I kinda doubt he wants to either.”

 

“You're a fuckin' **freak** and a _**faggot!**_ ”

 

Bucky blinked uncaringly.

 

“That means... bundle of sticks. Your vocabulary seems to be a bit lacking. I'm starting to have serious doubt and concern for the American education system.”

 

“Now listen here—.”

 

“Freak? Nooo, I really don't want to. But he might.”

 

They heard a low rumble of a growl as Bucky gestured behind the men with his chin. And if there was a gold flash in his eyes that might've unsettled them or something fizzling throught the bond, Bucky wouldn'ta noticed. He was getting pretty good at this shit. And Steve's response was fuckin' beautiful. He stood there arms crossed, very much not happy. Very much not slouching. Very much muscles bulging under his clothes. Shirt too tight and maybe a fang or 2 showing. The glow in his eyes was definitely there. He was pissed. Bucky had to consciously make sure his tail wouldn't show up just to start wagging.

 

Bucky may not be as intimidating in his current state (given how much it's softened him up, physically and other). Steve on the other hand...

 

Needless to say, those men got out of there quick.

 

Steve looked at them run with a frown before turning to Bucky with a look of general disappointment.

 

“ _Bucky—._ ”

 

“So whad ya get me big guy?”

 

Steve gave a sigh but opened the bag he brought over and handed Bucky a sandwich. Two actually, pretty big. Smelled like pork, or one did. As it proved to be. Pulled pork to be exact. BBQ with grilled pineapples and onion, as well as some coleslaw (the vinaigrette kind). There was a hint of coconut likely from whatever marinade they'd used on the pork and a deep smokey flavor. Which meant Stevie was being a good mate and answering the craving for Hawaiian that Bucky for some fucking odd reason (Wade) had. And it was fuckin' amazing. The other had grilled chicken, a more plain variety of vegetables but a lot of them, and the mustard seed spread was a nice touch.

 

All in all, Steve was prone to doing the kinda stuff that would get him laid on a day to day basis. Without even trying.

 

Although, now he was looking at Bucky with that concerned puppy face. Bucky looked up. Quiet and wide eyed.

 

Steve sighed.

 

“You can't be doing that to civilians, Buck.”

 

“He started it.”

 

“ _Bucky—._ ”

 

“I don't really get why you—... we have to hide what we are from the public.”

 

“That's not what this is about.”

 

“Yes it is. Steve, he came over here to insult me. Why should I have to take that? Or what about someone who _can't_. That kinda shit isn't okay.”

 

“But you _know_ better and can _be_ better, Bucky. You were provoking him further—.”

 

“Because I shouldn't _have_ to take that. Everything I am right now is normal for me. And the world doesn't know it, so guys like _that_ get to walk around with their dicks on display? Maybe he needs to be knocked down a few pegs.”

 

“Not by you. It's not your place to play judge and it's not your job to mother everyone you see. And do you think stooping to his level is gonna make anything better? Doing worse just makes you a bully.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve, slightly wide eyed and surprised but with a somewhat blank expression. Steve's own expression softened before he gave a sigh and the frustration through the bond softened up as well. Bucky blinked a few times, looking down at the remainder of his food.

 

“Is it... shameful? To be what we are?”

 

“No, Bucky... You're right. You shouldn't have to take that... but this isn't our world, it's theirs. And we made a promise to protect them... because if we don't—...”

 

Steve cut himself off and didn't say anything else... what did that mean? Every time he broached the subject of their species in this sort of way, he got quiet about it, and it was starting to worry Bucky.

 

“Steve?”

 

Steve gave a breath before giving him a gentle and sad smile.

 

“Do you wanna try again... lookin' at baby stuff?”

 

He hadn't touched his sandwich...

 

“Are you gonna eat that?”

 

“Uh... no? I'm not... not really hungry.”

 

Neither was Bucky... he was full at this point, but he finished the last bite of his own food before putting Steve's still wrapped up sandwich back in the baggy. They were both quiet a good while before Steve spoke up.

 

“You know he doesn't matter... at the end of the day, you're still you, and he's still a dick. I just know you're better than him... and I like seein' you prove it...”

 

Bucky gave a small huff of a laugh, knowing his cheeks were a little flushed now. He leaned on his mate again, open to accepting the support at this point, and happy to let their hands drift together and intertwine.

 

“You would... But I already told you I'ma shit person, Rogers. And I got you to spoil me rotten _anyway_ if I do somethin' bad. So.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Punk.”

 

Steve gave him a kiss that lingered a minute.

 

It was almost scary... how easy this was. All the other time's had been different.

 

All the other time's he'd been in...

 

_He'd been in..._

 

_He'd been in what...?_

 

He let himself get distracted with shopping. Which was easy. They had 2 pups to worry about spoiling. And from the looks of it... Steve would be very good at that...

 

They'd managed to pick out a few soft baby outfits. And yes, they were absolutely going to match their twins.

 

He seemed to be more interested in the plain cribs.

 

“Steve?”

 

That surprised him a little.

 

“Ah-uh... sorry. It's just... I'm not sure any of the others would be able to hold up against them...”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Wolf pups tend to get... really strong. Really fast. The others for sure wouldn't last very long, the simpler designs opt for us to reinforce it at least.”

 

Steve seemed to trail off as he spoke, and Bucky watched him check over each design and price tag. He gave a faint smile before going to find someone who could maybe help them out a bit. He ended up finding a younger girl who was putting some stuff away. And admittedly, being patient with people that were a little freaked out? Kinda fun. But then, always had been. They just weren't as afraid of him anymore.

 

“Hey.”

 

She almost stumbled but Bucky steadied the ladder.

 

“Um... yes? How can I help you?”

 

Shy and cute... he kinda wanted one like that. _Jesus Christ_ , these 2 weren't even out yet...

 

“Plainest crib you got? Something big enough for twins with a solid basic framework.”

 

She gave pause a moment seeming to think but then gave a small smile before leading him over to... pretty much exactly what would work.

 

“Perfect.”

 

He gave a sigh looking over at Steve, who was looking like a big puppy with his head tilted as he looked at one of the displays. Somethin' way too fancy that for sure wouldn't hold together. He looked amazingly confused in that adorable way he did.

 

“Is he... um... your husband?”

 

“Ha. In this day and age? Not legal just yet but it probably should be. Father a my kids and boyfriend though, yes. Would you mind if I yelled in your store?”

 

She blushed and her eyes widened before she went and got Steve for him. What a doll. He'd have to tell her boss to give her a raise. Or... have Steve do it. Yeah, that might be the better option. Considering. Plus, everyone liked Steve, he'd probably actually get her the raise.

 

They were able to make a few other selections. Baby clothes or other. And then they checked out.

 

Hearing _her_ voice had left him a little shaken.

 

_Seeing her—._

 

“Buck?”

 

He hadn't even realized he was trembling. “I—... I'm sorry. Can I go wait in the car?”

 

Steve seemed a little surprised but more concerned. “Yes, of course.”

 

He handed him the key and Bucky left a little faster than he pictured himself to be able to. And all he could think about when he got to the car was calming himself down.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friend is a bitch and she be braggin' about how she gettin' all muscley and I'm just like... bruh... (she's great though, I'm happy for her)
> 
> I could say some stuff about this chapter, but I feel like it would be more appropriate to say it in the next chapter, yes, I am making you wait until the next other other day to find out what happened. Because I am absolute garbage. And you already know this.
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Till next time. Unless... you know, you'd like to chat with me.


	25. Talk of Ex's (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little talks.
> 
> Bucky says something he hadn't even realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I'm posting a little early. I normally don't post until it's past midnight, lol.
> 
> Chapter 25. How did that happen.
> 
> This chapter's a lot fluffier. I don't got much to say. I'm tired ya'll.

.oOo.

 

“Buck...?”

 

There was deep concern in Steve's voice. Which wasn't really surprising. Bucky hadn't spoken a word to him since he left the store. And he'd been tense and nervous, knowing Steve could read the signs without the bond. And instead of stopping to overlook what they bought, he went straight up to their room.

 

And Steve had given him space, a moment to cool down. Probably taking the time to bring everything up... and had about finished.

 

But knowing Steve, his worry outweighed his desire to let Bucky be alone. And Bucky...

 

He honestly didn't know what to feel about that right now...

 

He felt the bed dip and a weight against his back, and he could feel the anxiety through the bond. And guilt that meant Steve thought whatever had happened was somehow his fault. Bucky curled in on himself, feeling guilty in his own right. Because Steve didn't deserve to feel that way when it had nothin' to do with him.

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Bucky felt his heart speed up but he didn't say anything. For some reason, he couldn't.

 

“I know what I said was harsh... you don't deserve that, Buck, you don't... and it's not shameful to be what we are... I just... I don't want you to forget that you were human too... I don't ever want you to forget that...”

 

Bucky looked back over his shoulder. Steve's back was against his, so his mate was facing the other way. He managed to uncurl himself a little, apparently, the babies didn't like that all too much, being smooshed up in there, and they stretched out just so he would too. He took a breath, and stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the right words.

 

“That's not what... set me off. You were right that... I shouldn't take advantage of what I am to use it against someone who... could never hope to fight back. Even if he was a dick. It's not fair to do that...”

 

“Then... what did?”

 

Bucky was quiet another long moment, he felt Steve shift his position to sit up and he rolled on to his back and glanced at him. He let out a chuckle but it was humorless. And he choked up at the end.

 

“Saw an ex... didn't think...didn't think seeing her would affect me as much as it did... she was... one of the  _special_  ones...”

 

“She left a mark...”

 

Yeah. That was one way to put it...

 

Bucky glanced over at Steve until his mate laid down next to him, taking his hand at the offer and holding it more firmly than he expected. Steve held back just as tight. He didn't ask either. He never pressed. And Bucky loved that about him. Steve was... Steve was... he deserved to know. Bucky  _wanted_ him to know.

 

He felt one of the pups kick and soothed the spot, a faint smile passing his face.

 

“This isn't... the only time I've had parenthood staring me in the face...”

 

Steve looked at him but didn't say anything. Bucky turned on his side to face him more directly.

 

“I've been alive... a pretty long time... you don't get through that unscathed. Not without a couple pregnancy scares... Before you say anything—.”

 

Steve just shook his head, clearly holding back the smile, Bucky narrowed his eyes before sighing and continuing.

 

“I've had a couple girlfriends here and there... I know I told you that Natalia was one and I was... surprised by how okay you were with that.”

 

“Everyone's got past relationships... doesn't mean you hafta burn any bridges just for the fact.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes again. “You've fucked someone you're friends with. That I met. We'll come back to that cause we're talkin' about me now.”

 

Steve's blush was all he needed for confirmation. And despite himself Bucky smirked. Then gave a soft sigh.

 

“I... didn't really think I could have a family... or that I would. I didn't really... want one. Per say... not that... it's easy to take care of other peoples' kids. You don't have to worry about fuckin' em' up beyond repair. Discipline's not  _your_  job, you get to spoil em'... a baby is something... pretty delicate. I'm used to breaking delicate things without really trying... so I was always terrified at the idea of... havin' my own kids.” Bucky could feel the slight worry from Steve seeping into the bond. “With you... I'm still scared but... you make everything seem so easy... despite all the crazy shit that's happened, it's like it was meant to... do not bring up Marc, I swear to god, Steve.”

 

Steve didn't hold back the shit eating grin he had there. Bucky gave another sigh.

 

“I... kinda got that chance, a couple years back. To make a long story short. Kid turned out not to be mine.”

 

“How'd you find out?”

 

“Zola. I like to keep my private life private and he's fuckin' nosey. I guess in the end, it turned out for the best, but... all he had to do was mention the serum. Still, I knew that kid a fuckin' year, he might as well have been my son. My actual son is more of a dick than him. Though I guess his other parent is less of a bitch...”

 

Steve gave a soft smile.

 

“Was it her you saw?”

 

“No. If it were her, wouldn't have been a problem. There were... 2 other girls that were actually pregnant when those little scares happened. The most recent. She was a stoner, pretty nice girl, definitely fun to be with, have around. We weren't committed, so she was honest straight off the bat, knowing who the father was based on the time frame. Got serious when she found out. I'da said 'hi' if it had been her though. I think... there was only one girl I actually got pregnant... Sweet. Very shy... pretty much the 'good girl' type... definitely wouldn't introduce me to her dad.”

 

“Yeah, I probably wouldn't either.”

 

Bucky smirked and raised a brow. “Isn't that supposed to be the other way around, here?”

 

“Wouldn't take you home to my ma, either.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the laugh. He really... Steve was...

 

“For what it's worth, my dad woulda probably loved you. But... getting back on topic, she was always prim. Proper. She didn't make mistakes, not normally. So I was... surprised when it happened. I actually... cared about her. In more ways than I ever did the other girls, so I wanted to do right by her. She went and got an abortion before I could blink. And I could understand that, I woulda been there for her. Her body, her choice in the end... She told me she didn't want kids, not then, not ever, had to focus on her studies, her career... but she didn't talk to me about it and...”

 

“You saw her...”

 

“Yeah... she said it was better we break up after that and... shit, Steve, I think I might have actually loved her... None a that's what hurts though... I moved on. I kinda had to...” Bucky paused for a moment. “She had 2 kids with her, the ring on her finger, and the same guy with her she'd always complain about her dad tryin' to get her to marry... so I guess she eventually followed through with that... I don't really know what I was expecting but... I guess I thought she was different? I liked that she was honest with me... a lot of the girls I dated had somethin' to lie about, and maybe that was they're way of getting back at me for being such a shitty boyfriend. Natalia lied out the wazoo, and I'm pretty sure it was part way cause it was fun for her... Or maybe I just liked too many girls that were like her...”

 

Steve gave a smirk. He knew.

 

“When she told me why she did it, that was the only time I wasn't sure about what she was saying and whether or not she was telling the truth... I guess now I just know she left out the part where she didn't want kids or a life or a future  _with me_... “

 

Steve was quiet a moment.

 

“She come from a rich family?”

 

“Yeah... I wanted to believe she had made the decision on her own... but no matter which way you put it, it's fucked up. If daddy dearest got involved and it's not her fault... she got hurt in more ways than one because a me. If he's not involved... I guess the innocent girl I knew grew up to be the thing she lamented...”

 

“What about you...?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment as he looked at Steve. Steve had placed a hand on his belly which Bucky brought his other hand over, feeling the pups inside...

 

“I think I'm doin' okay...”

 

“Then maybe worry about yourself for now... you got a right to be happy. Even if she's not... or if she is.”

 

Bucky gave a small huff before leaning in to be held by his mate. This being emotional shit was stupid. But he really... Steve was—.

 

“You ever date any guys?”

 

Bucky pulled back and raised a brow.

 

“Not really. I mean, there was one—.”

 

He cut himself off, realizing Steve just opened up a whole 'nother can a worms.

 

“You're not bothered by this whole me being a guy thing? I would've never expected someone like you to... wouldn't you have prefered...”

 

Steve raised a brow and gave a smile before giving Bucky a quick kiss on the forehead and pulling him in.

 

“To be honest, I never really understood why humans put so much stock in the whole one man, one woman thing. It didn't really matter to me so long as the 2 people were happy.”

 

“Alrighty then, big guy, where's your track record lead?”

 

“Definitely a lean towards people who can handle a knot but can't get pregnant... it... doesn't always happen but is pretty hard to explain, so it was much easier that way...”

 

Bucky bit his lip, so someone his own species, and... The person popped into his head like a light bulb had just been clicked on.

 

“Logan?”

 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes and the faintest blush he had seen on him. Which was good, because any deeper and he might have to kill them both.

 

“No way, how does that even work? Who topped?”

 

Steve looked away and did not answer or give any indication of one. Oh, Bucky was very intrigued.

 

“Did you guys fight to see who would or somethin'?”

 

Steve blew out a breath of a sigh. “Other way around actually... we got into some pretty heated arguments about it, now that I think about it... the... um...”

 

Of course they would, they fought over who got to  _bottom_.

 

“I know where the prostate is, but you've never asked me to... Jesus Christ, Stevie, is there a whole side a you I don't know about?”

 

“Well, the dynamic between us is pretty different from that... You always seem to enjoy yourself so much, I was worried you wouldn't be into it.”

 

“Ouch, there's a blow to my ego. And here I thought my vagina was just that great. I've actually been meaning to ask you to stick it up my ass, I was waiting to see if you would ask. Probably not right now, but sometime I am not ballooned up with your kids, I would love to experiment with you, Stevie~.”

 

Steve seemed at a loss for words for a moment before he started laughing.

 

“So who won more?”

 

That made him blush again and give pause before another smile. “We were pretty even but Logan's not afraid to fight dirty...”

 

“You're shitting me.”

 

“What about you? Your relationship with one guy, how did that go?”

 

“Extremely awkwardly. I've been attracted to guys, but approaching them has always been... difficult. The one I dated was cute, nice. But he was a little too much like a girl, and it kinda threw me off... If I was lookin' to be with a guy, I sorta... wanted to  _be_  dominated... not dominate.”

 

“Kinda figured. You dated Natasha.”

 

“She was my favorite. Apart from you maybe, but you've got a 12 inch cheat.”

 

Steve snorted. But seemed to come back down to a softer expression...

 

“What about you... you were human. I know this wasn't...”

 

“It probably bothers me less than I expect it to? Considering the time I grew up in... but that asshole called me a faggot and it... didn't really bother me, not the way I would expect, I guess? Apart from his lack of intelligence. And granted, I was never expecting  _this,_ but... I think I might just be happy I got this big softie to knock me up... that girl at the store asked if you were my husband... honestly kinda wish you were...”

 

Steve seemed surprised at that but gave a soft smile. “I wish that too...”

 

“Do wolves do that? Other than mating, I mean?”

 

“In some ways... there's not a whole lot I remember from... it might be better to ask Marc.”

 

“Tell me about you then... remembering that I was human seems to be important to you. Not a whole lot of other wolves seem to care as much...”

 

Steve gave pause a moment, enough that Bucky hesitated.

 

“If you're ready... you don't have to—.”

 

“I was born a Delta-level...”

 

Bucky quietly looked at his mate, sitting up slightly.

 

“A wolf that can't shift. That's what... a Delta or Theta is. Delta for those stuck in human form. Theta for those stuck as wolves. Pups born this way are never kept. Instincts react to them differently... which can make it dangerous for them to stay with the pack. At the same time, we live a lot longer than humans or wolves, on either side of the spectrum. About as much as a normal Lycan...”

 

“Charles didn't tell me that...”

 

“Because he probably doesn't know it. A lot of information got lost during the migration... The way the system works... An Alpha is always the center. They unify the pack, and tend to be the most fertile. If male, always a bearer, if female, never a sire. Betas come next. They're the most helpful, reliable. A well rounded dynamic with the unique ability to calm others. They typically took the roles of aids and advisors. They'd catch glimpses of things people might miss and leaned towards bearers. Lambdas are scholars, they tend to be curious. They don't really lean, but there's not a lot of them. Sigmas are healers, and the secondary form of protectorate. They lean toward sires, but not very strongly. A bearer male is still pretty rare among them though, but there's still not that many of them. Gammas fill in the gaps, the holes where they need to be. They don't really lean, whether sire or bearer is pretty random, but there's a lot more of them than most of the other dynamics. Omegas are the most common. Always sires if female, never bearers if male. We line up the outskirts of the pack, and there have to be enough of us for full coverage... always the soldiers...”

 

Steve took another pause before continuing.

 

“Deltas and Thetas... they don't fit with the rest. They're the outliers... Keeping them throws off the balance, messes with our instincts and can make a pack hostile amongst themselves. It's like their pheromones don't 'click', and they send out the wrong signals... so it's for their own safety as much as everyone else's. My mother... my biological one... she was the last Alpha they had, the last one born in over 300 years, but she... she had trouble having me. Which wasn't supposed to happen. And on top of that, I came out all wrong—.”

 

“Steve... nothing about you is wrong...”

 

“Only cause a the serum.”

 

“Not just cause a the serum. I woulda dated you 90 pounds soaking wet if that was how I met you... Steve, you're so much more than what the serum gave you, and unless it drastically changed your cock and stamina, and you know what, even if it did... I woulda gladly loved the little guy you used to be just the same as I do you...”

 

Steve seemed surprised in a different way Bucky was expecting and it wasn't until his next words that Bucky realized his slip.

 

“Do you... love me?”

 

Bucky's eyes widened. His heart clenched and started pounding.

 

He did, didn't he... he loved Steve.

 

_He loved Steve._

 

Steve was his love, his protectorate, his mate, and the father of his children. And he didn't just love him, he was  _in_  love with him.

 

So fighting off the smile and the tears that welled up as he looked at his mate seemed pretty pointless. And it felt good to say it for once...

 

“Yeah... I love you... I love you, Steve...”

 

The kiss that followed surprised Bucky, but it was something they both needed. That same heated passion he always knew, had gotten used to, but somehow so much more at the same time. They held each other close and tight for a little while, just enjoying the company, the heat between their bodies, not really worrying about the conversation they were having. That could wait.

 

“For the record, my dick didn't really change all that much... and your vagina is pretty great.”

 

Bucky couldn't help that he started laughing. He really  _really_  loved Steve.

 

It was cut off by a commotion they both heard on their floor that sounded like none other than Wade. They looked at each other before going to see what it was.

 

.oOo.

 

“Ah! Shake me baby, but just don't break me!”

 

What they saw was Wade being manhandled my a distressed Moon Knight, who seemed to be... reading the writing in his skin. And somewhat upset.

 

“What's going on here?”

 

He looked up in surprise at Bucky before tossing the merc to the side pretty roughly.

 

“You  _must_  bite Schmidt.”

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who decided to show up, ready to stress everyone out and shit. Just kidding, I love Moony. So much. Wade's still a shit but I love him too.
> 
> And of course, Bucky loves Steve. And finally wasn't so stupid in love with him long enough to realize it. Yay~.
> 
> I need inspiration again. :(
> 
> Or maybe just a nap. What time is it? 8 something? God, I'm an old person. Fuck.


	26. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky didn't want to learn what was happening at work.
> 
> Maybe he should have taken the time to learn it earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's got nothin' to do with the symbiote, rest assured.
> 
> Oh heeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy, chapter 26 for the 26th. 
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Bucky hadn't wanted to come back to work. For any reason.

 

But even with Steve driving, Bucky still felt anxious and worried and all the things he said he wouldn't feel dealing with the pregnancy and whatever it was Hydra had going on within the confines of their building. He told himself he wouldn't get involved, told himself not to. Just relax and be pregnant, up until the pups get there. Zola and the others could handle themselves, Bucky knew that. So how was it that Marc had left him so shaken?

 

Between this and the dreams, and everything Marc had told him, it almost seemed like too much responsibility was being placed on his shoulders. Was Bucky really their best bet at this? He hardly felt like the most reliable person, especially as big as he'd gotten getting knocked up _for being reckless_. (Even if it was the first time, Bucky sure as hell didn't make it any better. He'd have to remind himself to get birth control looked into, maybe as a favor from Howard. Cause he knows for a fact he'll probably forget the condoms, if Steve can even fucking use em' that is.)

 

The wolf seemed so distressed and so... _incredibly_ small curled in on himself in the back seat. Frightened like he'd seen something truly awful. And he'd made it sound like Schmidt was dying. Or that his death would make the rebirth of the Goddess a moot point. Or both, but the thought had Bucky more uncomfortable than he would've thought. Disregarding the fact that he could hardly think straight. He was 10 fucking months pregnant, he didn't need this right now. He didn't need this at any point in his life.

 

That anyone in his pack might die—...

 

He had no idea when he'd even started thinking of anyone in Hydra as his pack... or how far those thoughts even extended.

 

He had no idea how long it had even taken them to get there before he was walking through those walls, Wade, Marc, and Steve in tow. Zola seemed shocked and concerned to see him. Brock was with him but he seemed just fine, if surprised to see Bucky.

 

“Sgt. Barnes?”

 

“Where's Schmidt?”

 

That seemed to make him nervous or upset. Both possibly, but that mattered less than the answer to the question.

 

“I—... I'm sorry, he's asked I not involve you with this.”

 

Bucky recoiled slightly at the answer.

 

“Not to involve me with what, exactly? Because you don't just disappear with separate business without a pretty fuckin' important reason. What the hell is going on?”

 

“I cannot tell you, I apologize.”

 

“Then step aside.”

 

Zola didn't budge. And Brock seemed ready and able to block the way if necessary. The argument was brief before Bucky gave out a growl and did something he didn't know he could, something that made everyone flinch.

 

“ **I said MOVE or I'll fuckin' make you.** ”

 

It made Brock falter before doing just that, and Zola stare in surprise at the fact. Bucky hadn't noticed that Steve seemed off, like something was bothering him. He had since he'd entered the building, but Bucky was still surprised when he saw his mate take off running as a wolf. Ears down, seeming to be upset for a different reason. Even stranger that he seemed to know the direction Schmidt was in. Bucky pushed past them and followed his mate.

 

What he saw was about the last thing he was expecting. The last thing he ever expected.

 

His boss was laying down in a bed, in pain. Schmidt never showed a dime of skin apart from his face, but all he had was a medical gown and the blanket covering him the waist down. His skin... _his skin_.

 

It looked like it was faltering. Like it couldn't decide what it wanted to be. On the one hand, it looked repaired. But on the other, it would flicker with a bright red skeletal design imbued with it. His face was half covered by a pillow, but it seemed to do the same in almost something of a skull like mask. There was a bit of brown peach fuzz, as if his hair were trying to grow back and his eyes were glowing... golden.

 

From one hand, there was a small, black cut on his finger, and the black could be seen through his veins spreading up his arm. Like an infection.

 

Steve was whining submissively at a distance. Like he'd done something wrong, and Bucky's senses were flaring. A familiar scent lingering and...

 

 _Alpha_.

 

.oOo.

 

“What happened to him...?”

 

To say it had been difficult for Zola to settle Bucky down would have been an understatement. And even if he was calm, he wasn't exactly _calm._

 

“This is all my fault... this is—. I didn't think—.”

 

Steve had turned back into his human form. And there was a clear distress from him. Zola finally spoke.

 

“It is not. I told him to tell you, Sgt. Barnes. He refused... He has been... keeping the transformation at bay with Wolfsbane... At first, his serum held it back. A small amount of the herb could be used to stabilize him... but...”

 

“What's happening to him?”

 

“He is dying... The venom was stronger than you anticipated, and the Wolfsbane has weakened him...”

 

Marc gave the answer. And he didn't seem any less distressed than when he'd gone to Bucky and Steve. Zola looked up.

 

“Yes.”

 

Bucky tried to process everything. Venom...

 

“ _Your mate is a handful and he has attempted to bite me 3 times.”_

 

Attempted to...

 

“ _Not for Omegas like him... no. His bite is toxic, it's meant to kill.”_

 

Bucky's breath hitched as he tried to calm himself down. Despite how dickish and awkward and just... flat out _weird_ his boss was, it wasn't like Bucky wanted him dead, or hurt. And it wasn't like he didn't give a rat's ass about him. In some ways, he'd grown to care about most of Hydra. In lots of ways... but... Schmidt...

 

“Did he know? Bites from Omegas just make people sick, like bad venom. They're... meant to kill. My bite will heal him—.”

 

“He knew...”

 

Of course he knew. Schmidt was the type of nosey dick to know everything, even when it doesn't make sense, and even when he shouldn't.

 

_Then why...?_

 

“I... I don't understand. Why would he—, why didn't he tell me?”

 

Zola was quiet a long moment and it wasn't making anything better as Bucky waited for the answer.

 

“Your future held a better chance... without him. It was his decision.”

 

_What?_

 

Bucky felt anger pour over him. Alpha or not—.

 

“He doesn't get to make that call after every bit of bullshit he's put me through. Dying on me is not going to be one a those things added to that list. I can—... _We_ can't do this without him...”

 

“Bucky is right.”

 

They both turned to Marc.

 

“While it may be true there are more possibilities of succeeding in stopping the Mad Titan should he die, all of them come at great cost. They barely hold as victories, and they are not worth his death. The only true victory... the only salvation necessitates his direct involvement... as one of our own. Without him, fate holds a much darker hand.”

 

That must have been why he was reading over Wade's skin...

 

“Did he grow a vagina too?”

 

Bucky frowned. Now wasn't the time for Wade to make any light of this.

 

“What? It's an honest question!”

 

There was a cough from both Zola and Brock, and their cheeks turned pink. That meant, yes. Which wasn't really necessary. If Schmidt was another Alpha... it meant he was also a bearer.

 

Bucky looked back over at his boss. The former shell of him at least. Zola had given him something to calm down, let him sleep, so he wouldn't be in as much pain. Everyone seemed to sober up pretty quick when he'd let out a groan. Steve was still a little ways away, nervous and upset, no doubt feeling guilty... he must've known it was his bite that turned Schmidt...

 

Bucky took a breath, looking over at Zola. He held the most somber expression Bucky had ever seen on him... and he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The man had been dealing with the possibility of his best friend dying. Bucky got a nod from him before taking Schmidt's hand... and sinking his teeth in.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeeeeb.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Til next time.
> 
> Oh wait! Shit, I forgot. I'm cuttin' back ya damn spoiled brats. (kidding) Longer chapters take longer to write, and I've been trying to balance this and I feel like I'm way over quota. It's not gonna be a humongous difference, but I have been putting in a lot of longer chapters, I just need some more in on the shorter side (plus they're easier to write so hopefully it'll help me speed up, also... I don't recall if I've said this before but I may have. Shit... my friend has given me her shit memory.)
> 
> Ah well. Byee~.


	27. Slap on The Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting his boss know he's upset is perfectly easy.
> 
> Letting his mate know... that's a bit more complex.
> 
> Why did Steve have to be such a puppy?
> 
> Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone ever noticed that Schmidt's name is literally the German version of 'John Smith', the most generic name imaginable?
> 
> I like him as a character, he's great as a villain, but he also has certain personality traits that are just fun to mess around with. Like indifference and callousness of the most beautiful variety. Clearly, he's not as bad here, but I think the way he's done in the comics is also kind of hilarious. In a sadist kind of way. I... may have a problem.
> 
> It's one of those things where you're like "I probably shouldn't laugh because this is horrible, but this he's just so blatantly evil without a care in the world, how do I cope?" Haaaa... dark humor. 
> 
> There's a moment in the comics where Kobik appears around him because she's sad and lonely and remembers the time he was controlling her as the cube, so she turns to him. He of course doesn't know she's the cube so when she appears he's like "I'm being threatened, why aren't you shooting her???"
> 
> And the rational response from henchman is, "But sir, she's only a child."
> 
> And his response is, "That means you have to aim lower."
> 
> . . .
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with this, shall we?

.oOo.

 

When Schmidt woke, the room was empty... save for... one person. His blood wasn't burning anymore and... he wasn't in pain. In fact... he felt fine. Good even. It was too bright though, that was for certain.

 

“Your senses are heightened now... you'll get used to it...”

 

He looked over to the source of the voice. Sgt. Barnes then... so... When he held up the hand, the dark veins were gone. His skin was... not red. But he wouldn't describe it as pristine either. Faded scarring decorated it, not like the Sgt., or his strange friend. The overtly talkative one. But... certainly not something simple. If he looked closely, it seemed to accent his joints. Where every bone connected, like a highlight on his skeletal system. His face didn't even feel the same... He sighed.

 

“Did Arnim tell you?”

 

“Marc.”

 

Schmidt was quiet a moment.

 

“How strange... I would think the Guardian would welcome my death...”

 

“He says your death isn't worth the cost of those _possible_ victories. The only option we actually win means we need you.”

 

“I see...”

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

Schmidt took a breath.

 

“That perhaps this wasn't what you needed given the pregnancy... that perhaps you would all fair better without my continued existence. Do not blame Steven, the scratch happened with the first bite, when he was still very hostile towards me. The later bites were much more playful, so I knew that it was not his intention to harm me.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me...”

 

Bucky sounded a lot more broken saying that than he wanted to.

 

“I have lived a life... nearly 90 with my mother over 100, and I never gave her any grandchildren... I am a man without a family. There are times that life feels... tedious, even for myself...”

 

“That's a fucking lie... first of all, you're still 4 years off from 90. And you have family... you have people that care about you...”

 

“My mother... has trouble remembering me... I thought it perhaps best to leave her with the memory of the boy she loved...”

 

“ _I_ care about you... Zola cares about you. Most of the people in Hydra at least care about you, even if it is because you've got cult leader charisma. People care about you... you're... I consider you part of my pack. That makes you family. Even if you are the _off_ end of it that's been removed god knows how many times... I... want you to be around my kids... because as much as some of the shit you do infuriates me... I wouldn't be alive without Hydra... I wouldn't be with Steve... and I know there's a hell of a lot they can learn from you that I wouldn't be able to teach them...”

 

Bucky was quiet a minute... Schmidt seemed to be distracted, doing something.

 

“Wh—... what are you doing?”

 

Then it hit him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing???”

 

He stopped then.

 

“I apologize, it is simply so... strange. You may continue, I was listening. How have they faired in the recent months...?”

 

Bucky couldn't help himself, despite himself, he started laughing. It was a weird thing. Wade's transformation was quick and sudden, something about his healing factor speeding it along. Brock's took about 2 weeks. The vagina though, growing one was still pretty weird. And the first time it's there, confirming that it really is there always seems to be the first thought.

 

“I hope this means they fair well...”

 

Bucky gave a huff. “Yeah... they do...”

 

Schmidt gave a sideglance, looking at Bucky's belly.

 

“Huh. That is... a possibility for me, now.”  
  


“Yeah... if you want it to be.”

 

“I'm not quite certain of how I feel about that.”

 

“I wasn't either at first...”

 

They were both quiet for a moment. Schmidt was the one who broke the silence.

 

“I should perhaps shower, I am quite sticky.”

 

“You smell too.”

 

“I suppose that would happen being sick in a bed for several weeks. I apologize for not telling you...”

 

“You're not forgiven... not till you do something to make it up to me... to them. Becca's holding a baby shower in about a month, I expect you to be there. With a gift of some sort.”

 

“The sheer horror that you would expect me to enjoy myself around _people_. I suppose I have no choice...”

 

“Damn right, you don't. Steve's not outta the doghouse just yet either. Even if he was scared or hostile, he knew what his bite would have done and I'd talked to him before about you not being evil...”

 

“Perhaps... do not treat him so harshly...”

 

With the stunt he pulled, yeah. Bucky was quiet as his boss got up and balled up the sheets to put them in the hamper, they needed a wash. He headed into the shower. And after a while, Bucky heard him call back over.

 

“ _I don't suppose there is any chance you might name one after me?_ ”

 

Bucky couldn't help the small smile or snort that followed... maybe not _Johann..._

 

.oOo.

 

Settling down everything after that was relatively easy. Wade had gone to spend time with Bob, Marc stayed with them, and Bucky finally got to talk with Zola about that appointment. Calling Charles and Howard to finally set it up.

 

Steve was... quiet. The entire time. Which in all honesty, wasn't surprising. Bucky was trying to stay firm, but the more guilt he felt from Steve, the closer he came to crumbling.

 

His mate looked so ready to apologize for days, it was making Bucky feel guilty.

 

“Just... take me home...”

 

Steve didn't utter any complaints. Come to think of it, he never did.

 

He still didn't say anything to Steve when they got home. Neither did Steve.

 

Convincing Marc to stay was easy enough. All Bucky had to do was look at him really.

 

“Stay...”

 

Marc had given a nod, but Bucky guessed the awkward tension and what would have been added to it had he said 'no' had something to do with it. Come to think of it. That awkward tension was something everyone seemed to notice.

 

And it made everyone treat him like fuckin' glass and steer clear. Which Bucky might've noticed if he weren't so busy trying to figure out what the fuck to do or how to even... _talk_ to Steve about it.

 

He was spending time numbing the bond, still unsure, and still very much getting all of the concern and submissive behavior from his protectorate.

 

He had no idea what to do. And it was driving him nuts.

 

.oOo.

 

“So you know how you get a particular itch... the kind you just _have_ to scratch?”

 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah...”

 

In all honesty, he wasn't _really_ listening to whatever it was Wade was talking about. Because he'd had that itch for the past 2 days, and he would be lying if he said it wasn't making him look at his boyfriend like a goddamn piece of meat.

 

_God, he wanted it so bad. He wanted Steve to take him to their room and fuck him into such a daze that 3 days pass and Bucky has no idea they did. He wanted to tie Stevie to their bed and ride that cock until they made another baby~._

 

Ugh.

 

He was losing his goddamn mind.

 

It wasn't really like he wasn't talking to Steve. Or giving him the cold shoulder. He just... didn't know what to do. He felt like he had to do something about Steve biting Schmidt, but t was clear he was already guilty, and a sad sack, and very much sorry for it. Bucky ended up staring at Steve half the time, just trying to figure this out, only to come up with nothing. And to realize he was so horny it was ridiculous.

 

And to top it off, the horniness was frustrating him to no end. Both in the sense that it clouded his thoughts and didn't let him think about anything else, and that it made it impossible to be any kinda mad at Steve. Especially when he was such a good Omega who gladly gave Bucky excellent cock.

 

Steve seemed to be waiting for Bucky to give him some sort of reprimand, or maybe he thought the bond numbing was it...?

 

“And that my friend, is why you need to get yourself laid.”

 

He turned to Wade slightly annoyed but... that was the most sense he'd made in a long fucking while. Fuck it, he didn't like this anymore than Steve. And to be honest, numbing out the bond, even if slight and only to keep Steve out of his emotions while he comes up with something, has been bumming him out just as much.

 

It's exhausting, and pointless. He'd just told him he loved him and then that bullshit happens and now _this._ And knowing Steve, he'd go and find a way to make it up without Bucky even asking—.

 

_Hold the phone._

 

Why did he not think of that before???

 

“Steve.”

 

Steve looked at him like a deer in headlights. Come to think of it, it had been a while since he had some good venison. Fuck. Now he had a craving. One thing at a time.

 

He didn't have to say much and Steve followed. And Bucky had to stop him from doing the first thing he would.

 

“Don't apologize. I already know you're sorry...”

 

He gave a sigh.

 

“I'm sorry I've been... numbing the bond. I just wasn't sure what to do. You bit him, but he's fine now.”

 

“But my bite could've killed him.”

 

“And it didn't...”

 

“Only cause you fixed it.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“He could've died and that would've been on me.”

 

“Ste—.”

 

“And I know his body was trying to turn him, but it's not exactly like that would have been painless.”

 

“ _Steve_.”

 

“And after you _told_ me he wasn't as bad as I thought, and I still reacted the way I did when—.”

 

Bucky pulled his mate down for a kiss that was maybe a little more desperate than he intended. But screw it, more than 12 hours without this was too long for him, let alone 48. He'd missed having his mate's mouth on his own. When they finally broke, Steve looked at him in surprise before it turned to slight concern and his cheeks tinged a bit of pink. Jesus _Christ_ , Bucky needed to never **EVER** give Steve time to reflect on _anything_ he did ever again. And he had thought Steve's puppy face and disappointment were bad.

 

“Steve... I love that you're kind, and caring, and you worry so much even when everything's turned out okay. But he made a decision too, don't forget that. Maybe worry about making up for that mistake sometime later... You could do him a favor. Maybe head out on a mission for him.”

 

Steve gave a slight wince but didn't say anything.

 

“Or... we could invite him over for a venison pot roast. I could use some fresh deer... right now though... I need you to do something _else._ ”

 

Steve gave pause for a moment, looking at Bucky before wincing again. Like he wasn't convinced.

 

“But—.”

 

“Just shut the fuck up and fuck me.”

 

The blush on his face was priceless, but...

 

Let it be known that Steve was very good at following orders. He really gave Bucky no shortage of reasons for loving him...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna start guessing on those pup names? Guessing on who they might be? There is a reason I set this in the 90s. Not 100% comic accurate (lol, not in the slightest) but somethin' to line this up a little easier.
> 
> And yes, this will eventually lead to some Supersoldierfamily with Kobik. You can take a guess who she's gonna be for their pups.
> 
> And I am making progress in speeding things up, I'm so close gais... so close I can taste it~.
> 
> *heavy breathing*
> 
> Okay, I'll stop being weird and creepy.


	28. No More Elevators, that's for Damn Sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets that appointment.
> 
> Jesus, he's let his weight go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais...
> 
> I'm a terrible person. I added more angst somewhere down the line...
> 
> TT_________TT
> 
> But on the bright side, I added more of the smuts!! ;))));)));))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> And I did add more characters. (How am I even keeping track of all this shit???)
> 
> Still a happy ending, oops, is that a spoiler? Maybe.
> 
> It also could have been a lie.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Heheheheheh, I'm awful, I know.

.oOo.

 

“Step on the scale, please.”

 

That was something Bucky hadn't done in a while. Come to think of it, he hadn't really been worried about his weight at all. Maybe he should have been... He was quiet. Staring at the numbers. Hank McCoy just seemed to be jotting them down no issue while Zola was taking a few other measurements. Schmidt, of course, had been doing his own research, and said he'd catch up on the details.

 

The exam itself was a lot more thorough this time, with Bucky getting much closer to his due date. Charles had been the one to suggest they weigh him and the babies. But they had also needed to take certain measurements regarding the surgery. He was asking Zola how much the metal in Bucky's system weighed.

 

Bucky couldn't help but look over at Steve. Steve was eating an apple.

 

“Steve...?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“How much do you weigh?”

 

“Human form? Roughly 390.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows as he looked back down. That explained why he never used an elevator either, Bucky had never really been partial to them himself, but now? “Wolf?”

 

He probably wouldn't be going anywhere near one again.

 

“610.”

 

“Bipedal.”

 

“Mmm... 830-40?... Somewhere around there.”

 

Bucky looked over at him with a slightly incredulous smirk.

 

The scale read 431. And Bucky had known himself to be a little bit on the heavier side, but for him, that was _insane._ At least the normal _human_ him. Or... more human than this.

 

“With everything considered, you appear to be at a healthy weight for yourself and the pups, love. When I first got pregnant, the change in weight came as a shock to me as well. I suppose if you haven't been checking a scale, it might be much more than simple shock. You're projecting again.”

 

“Shit...”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, Logan is a little over 500 on a regular basis in his human form.”

 

Bucky looked up and over at Hank and couldn't help the slight snort. Logan had an adamantium skeleton, so it made sense, but it was still a bit funny.

 

As if on cue, Logan walked through the door to raise a brow at Bucky's giggling. And it only served to make him laugh more trying to stifle it.

 

“Somethin' funny, bub?”

 

“McCoy just called you fat.”

 

Logan turned to Steve in surprise. Steve gave a smirk before continuing.

 

“To help my mate feel better about his current weight.”

 

Logan turned to Hank with a half smile, tongue in cheek. Hank gave an even and calm look back.

 

“Oh, did he now?”

 

The response was a bright smile from Beast that clearly held no shame. It got a good mood flowing through the room. Charles rolled in front of Bucky before having him step off the scale and towards another one for his belly.

 

“With how everything has progressed quite smoothly, at this stage, once the extra weight in your system is factored in, everything is on target. The pregnancy itself has likely made you gain a rough 80 pounds. The twins alone are likely, at the minimum 13 pounds—.”

 

“ _13_ _pounds???_ ”

 

“Each. At the minimum. In their bipedal forms, they are quite dense. The only one I had in this form was David, but a baby is still much more fluff than muscle, they would be nowhere near as dense as you or Steven in their bipedal forms, love. They always gain the most weight in the last few moon cycles. It is likely for them to gain somewhere between 5-8 pounds, each, from here to their birth.”

 

“That's a pound a week. Each baby!”

 

“If they gain the full 8.”

 

“ _Steve._ ”

 

Steve looked up at Bucky with wide eyes and surprise. Charles looked between them with a slight smile.

 

“I suppose this is his fault...”

 

“How in the hell... I wasn't even sure they'd be able to get in, how am I gonna squeeze something that _big_ out??? Every new detail is nightmarish, why on Earth did I let the biggest guy in this room knock me up???”

 

Steve blushed at that. Charles chuckled.

 

“I suppose each detail does seem a bit frightening with everything considered. It's all perfectly normal, though, rest assured. And I'm sure despite the details, it's not been so bad up until this point. Wolves are a very well evolved species, and as such, pregnancies tend to be fairly easy. For Alphas, notoriously so. You may be the only person in the room that is well equipt to handle a pregnancy from Steven.”

 

“There's not a chance they'll come early given the double, is there?”

 

“Not likely. For humans, that is quite common, but wolves are... quite a bit different. Particularly yourself, as an Alpha...”

 

“Shit. Just—.”

 

Charles gave a nod before continuing on those same details.

 

“Right then, roughly 30 pounds from the twins, 50 from the rest of the pregnancy, and 30 from the metal would leave you at about 320. Which is more than healthy for a wolf your size.”

 

Bucky thought for a moment. So not including the metal arm... 320... he guessed that wasn't as bad. _Good god, when did he start worrying about his weight?_ He looked down at his belly, a slight and unsure frown making its way on his face. _When these 2 little shits threw it off balance, that's when._

 

“I suppose we will find out if your guess will be accurate regarding the twins.”

 

Charles smiled, turning to Zola, who was jotting down more information.

 

“I suppose you have your own guess then.”

 

“Based on the information you've provided, likely closer to 15.”

 

“I did say at the minimum.”

 

“My bet goes towards one being fatter.”

 

They both looked at Hank. Now people were betting on the size of his pups, great.

 

“Then let's perhaps get an accurate number.”

 

The babies turned out to be an even 28 pounds, together. Which either meant 14 each, or... from the ultrasound, the little boy was a bit fatter. Of course he was. They'd shifted on their own back to human form during the ultrasound, which Bucky had been pleasantly surprised by. He would have asked Charles to give them a small mental suggestion just so Steve could see them that way but they'd done it... all on their own.

 

Zola seemed a bit perplexed.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Charles started laughing. From the looks of it, it was likely all 3 of them happened to be right. What were the odds. Hank was surprised too, but even more surprised that Zola could make such quick observations regarding the subject.

 

“You've had experience with pregnancy before?”

 

“Not with those of a Lycanthrope, but I have 2 children of my own.”

 

“He's married to a fuckin' French supermodel, which I still don't fuckin' get.”

 

“That is very rude, Sgt. Barnes. She is Swiss, like myself, but from the French side, as opposed to the German.”

 

“I don't care, you are so damn cold to her, and she loves you like you're the greatest shit to ever grace the planet.”

 

“I am not cold to her, I simply treat her like a normal human being instead of drooling at her feet.”

 

Bucky stared a minute before he started laughing. Honestly, he could picture it.

 

“That set aside, she fell in love with my intellect.”

 

“Didn't she propose to you?”

 

Zola was quiet a moment. “That she did. Yes.”

 

“You guys are so weird.”

 

“So I've been told.”

 

The rest of the exam went pretty smoothly, and once Howard had gotten there with Tony and Hank Pym (surprise meeting interrupting the schedule), they were able to further the plans for Bucky's surgery, since having Magneto do it wasn't really an option (though having his expertise metal wise and engineering wise was a big help on its own). Bucky's healing factor was good, great even, but not that good.

 

And Zola was utterly fascinated by Tony, especially being as smart as he was.

 

After everything was said and done, Steve had to go do something Avenger related with Howard and Pym. Steve mentioned Fury and Bucky was pretty sure that guy was too old and shoulda been outta the field by now but he wasn't going to question it.

 

He ended up going home with Tony. To find the Tower mostly empty with just Al, Wade, Marc, and Rhodey.

 

Bucky had been trying to think of ways to get Marc to stay as a part of the pack, as part of the Avengers. He'd been bugging Steve about it the entire time. But Steve would always just look at him and smile, but give no indication of whether or not he agreed. Bucky was pack Alpha, but Steve still decided what went on with the Avengers.

 

It was probably because his presence really seemed to calm Wade down... Mostly because he wasn't afraid to snap the merc's neck if he got too rowdy or out of control. Which had freaked everyone out like hell but the quiet had been nice. And Wade would live. He always lives.

 

Fucking Deadpool.

 

Either way, Bucky had already set it in his mind that Marc was pack. And that meant he should stay.

 

“Mama bear's back.”

 

Bucky gave a smile, despite not actually being a bear, what Wade had called him seemed to stick. So it was actually Rhodey's voice he heard. Wade just let out a jumbled half moan half groan that typically meant he'd eaten himself into a food coma before snoring. And Al greeted him.

 

“Welcome back, how was the appointment?”

 

“It was good. Something of a relief.”

 

“Wheelchair stress you out?”

 

Great, Wade was awake now. Bucky was surprised to see him crouching down with a hand suddenly on his belly but, as reluctant as he was to admit it, Wade was pack too. So he gave a half smile. Not like the guess wasn't wrong. Wade moved his hand against his belly to try and nudge the babies a bit, Bucky sighed and took his hand to move it higher where the little boy was kicking.

 

“They've already turned, they're gettin' ready to go...”

 

“Haven't dropped yet, though, have they?”

 

He turned to Al.

 

“Not just, though she's a bit lower than him, so they think she'll come first.”

 

“Oooh, feisty.”

 

Bucky gave a soft chuckle. “Yeah... he's always kickin'.”

 

Bucky waited a minute but it didn't seem like Wade was going to let up, and sure enough, when he took a few steps toward the couch, Wade followed, still messing around with the twins. It was likely he'd be a belly hog for the next few days. Tony sat down between Al and Rhodey. Marc had looked over with a raised brow and Bucky just shrugged giving a half smile. Wade was a shit, but he was their shit at this point.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's guessing on the babies. Come on gais~. Guess.
> 
> Please?
> 
> There's no prize, I just want people to guess. It's not like if you guess right, I'll give you the power to influence what I work on next.
> 
> Well, shit.
> 
> Okay, bye.


	29. Call it a Formality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family, Pack, and Business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drawin' a blank on that summary for the longest time. I so tired gais.
> 
> So tired.
> 
> Here, have some fluff.

.oOo.

 

Wade had been a belly hog the last few days. Steve and the others had been in and out, Howard was apparently dealing with some school issues for Tony. Him and Rhodey had been keeping up with their school work via computer, which was probably a little too high tech for Bucky to care to delve into. Rhodey had actually been on and off base with military training as well. Right now, it was just Bucky, Wade, Al, and Marc in the common area. Wade once again, sitting next to him and feeling the babies.

 

Jeez, he felt them more than Steve sometimes, which was sayin' something.

 

Wade seemed to notice Marc looking over before he looked between him and Bucky, then again, then at Bucky's belly, and then back between all 3 of them. And then again. Bucky, Bucky's belly, and Marc. Bucky was half expecting him to say something obscene and halfway bracing himself for it.

 

“Moony hasn't touched your belly... he hasn't felt the twins.”

 

That surprised Bucky and seemed to make Marc's eyes widen for all of a split second before he went back to reading his book. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Marc.”

 

This time he looked up with wide eyes and they stayed wide.

 

“Would you like to feel the twins?”

 

That made him blush, and Bucky would be lying if he said it wasn't absolutely adorable on him. He seemed like he was trying to give a response but the words weren't coming out right. He finally managed one.

 

“It would... not be my place.”

 

“Honey, Bucky doesn't bite, he'd be more than happy to let you feel the twins.”

 

Bucky smiled. Al was... kinda the best. “Makes em' kick the outside, instead a my insides.”  
  


“I... are you sure?”

 

“Well what are you still doin' over there? Of course mama bear's sure.”

 

Wade didn't seem to let anyone else answer or for Marc to hesitate, pushing him over to feel the twins. And he was hesitant until Bucky took his hand and placed it firmly. Marc actually got to feel the little girl first and there was clear awe on his face at the fact. Bucky moved his hand to feel the little boy next and saw his face light up with a chuckle.

 

“That was the boy, he keeps me up at night, the girl is good.”

 

Said little boy hadn't stopped kicking which made Marc laugh a bit.

 

“He is like a little jackal...”

 

Something of a more somber look passed his face then... “I... wasn't sure... you would want me getting so close...”

 

“Are you kidding? Anyone who can get a handle on Wade is a friend of mine... plus, I'd prefer they kick you than me.”

 

Marc gave a huff of a laugh, likely smiling because the little boy had been moved after no doubt annoying his sister. Bucky thought to what he'd talked to Steve about.

 

“If Steve asked you to join the Avengers... would you?”

 

Marc seemed surprised. “I... did not think... would you want me as part of your pack?”

 

“You're already part a the pack... better packmate than Wade, that's for damn sure.”

 

“Ha. That is... very true. But also hurtful. Don't mind me, I'll just go... cry in a corner.”

 

“Wade. Sit your ass back down next to me.”

 

Wade did, and decided to fake his cries into Bucky's shoulder.

 

Marc seemed to pull away after a moment, surprise and something more on his face. Uncertainty, worry... hope. Bucky gave a sigh.

 

“Listen... I know you're probably used to... being alone, lone wolf and all... I was for a long time... long enough to forget how much I missed having a family... the door's always gonna be open for you.”

 

“There are... still tasks I must attend to...”

 

“I know... isn't Wade a part of that with what's written on his skin.”

 

“ _Motherfucker._ ”

 

“Language.”

 

Wade pulled away and went to go grump in a corner. Bucky looked at Marc, still waiting for an answer... Marc sighed.

 

“I suppose if your mate asked... I would not say no...”

 

Bucky smiled. “Good enough for me...”

 

“If he asked.”

 

That smile turned cat like in a way that clearly made Marc a bit uncomfortable. “That a promise, _Moony_ ~?”

 

He tensed his jaw slightly. Why did this suddenly feel like making a deal with the devil??? “I tend to keep my word.”

 

“ _Good~._ ”

 

Now to just get the other end of this done.

 

.oOo.

 

Howard was livid. Those screw ups at the University had given Tony problems before because of his age. Tried to postpone his graduating, deny him well earned credits when his grades and work were enough to prove his professors to be idiots, tried not accepting him, all because he was 'too young'. He was a genius, of course he was young! Apparently, they hadn't gotten the memo that Tony was a Stark. And Starks don't take this kind of bullshit.

 

“No, I won't hold, if my son wants to pursue another degree, I don't see why there should be any sort of _obstruction_ when he is clearly your most brilliant student.”

 

“Dad—.”

 

“ _Tony..._ His age doesn't determine his intelligence, he's already proven this. You're giving unnecessary issue to hold him back for whatever unjustified reason you have.”

 

“ _Dad, please. It's really okay..._ ”

 

Bucky glanced over. The older Stark had come in having an argument on the phone while the younger Stark was clearly trying to coax him off of said phone. His ear twitched. He'd falled asleep and sometimes a bit of the wolf came out in his sleep now. Just that with Charles teaching him the basics of... unturning, he knew how to put those ears and tail away when he needed to.

 

He let Howard bark on the phone at the person before he saw Tony giving him those bambi eyes in a plea for help. Goddamn that kid and his adorableness.

 

He sighed before getting up and waddling over. He took the phone from a surprised Howard before speaking very few words and handing it back.

 

Howard looked confused, and Tony looked distressed, but all he had to do was bark a few more words and he got his way, instead of going in circles. And he looked confused at how fast it got done. Bucky walked over to the fridge to grab some milk.

 

“How did you do that? They were being uncooperative.”

 

“I had them redirect you to the right place. You were using too many big words.”

 

“Obstruction is not a big word.”

 

Bucky smirked, it really wasn't... but... “Not a whole lot of people are on yours or Tony's level, you gotta dumb it down to get them to listen at the lower levels. Zola's always had the same issues dealing with new recruits.”

 

Howard gave a nod before turning to his son. “Double check, they said you should have received a new email.”

 

Tony nodded before going to do just that.

 

“So what's the issue?”

 

“They're having _trouble_ giving Tony additional work to complete. Meaning they're withholding the work to give him because of the rate he completes it. I know my son can be a bit of a smart ass, but it's not his fault the work they have available isn't anything of a challenge to him.”

 

Tony came back after a few minutes and when Howard gave his question in a simple look, Tony's nod and light blush was the answer.

 

Really too cute.

 

“Mm. So when's Steve coming back?”

 

“As soon as he's done with his meeting.”

  
“What exactly is he meeting Fury about...?”

 

“Why don't you ask Steve yourself?”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. Whatever it was, nobody would give a word on it. He rolled his eyes before finishing his milk and waddling over to pinch Tony's cheek, then go back to the couch, next to Al. If Howard wasn't gonna tell him, might as well go back to napping.

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky woke up again, it was to a new scent. Though vaguely familiar... in more ways than one. Al wasn't next to him and he heard chatting.

 

He got up... barely managing. It took him a second to remember just how pregnant he was and how to work around that to get up. Ugh, these pups needed to stop gaining so much weight, he was heavy enough as it is.

 

When he got closer he recognized the scent. If he wasn't mistaken... that had to be Fury. Only the man in question wasn't quite the right color. Or the exceedingly annoying Howlie that Bucky remembered battling it out with. And no eyepatch. But he definitely smelled like Fury... or close to it. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“You know, I'm still waiting for my kiss.”

 

“Nice to see you too, grandma.”

 

Oh yeah, there was a hint of Al on him too, but more distant. Bucky saw the man lean forward and give the blind woman a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Nice to hear you.”

 

The man turned to him, seeming to read the question on Bucky's face but not answering it.

 

“You must be Captain Rogers' mate.”

 

“What gave it away?”

 

“Couple things, ears and tail for one.”

 

Right, must've not gone away. “Fair. And you are?”

 

The man held out a hand which Bucky took for a firm handshake as he gave his answer.

 

“Fury. Nicholas J.”

 

“Barnes. James B. Aren't you supposed to be an old white dude with an eyepatch that gets on my last nerves?”

 

That seemed to surprise him, but he gave a laugh. Apparently, Bucky wasn't awake enough to care whether or not he was rude.

 

“Steve calls you Bucky, right? Yeah, strong, mouthy brunet? You're his type all right. Leave it to Steve to get a man in the family way... Jr. You're thinking of my dad.”

 

Well that was an obvious answer. Bucky crossed his arms and gave a slight smirk before noting Steve coming up to his side and getting a quick kiss from the big lug. Fury didn't falter and continued.

 

“And I'm here because of him. Your mate's been trying to get some legal benefits for you and your soon to be dependants, and a couple other things done. The fact that you're a man complicates it just a little bit, and the Brass has been givin' him trouble, despite what he is. It's only because of what he is that they've ever turned a blind eye to his habits. They want it to be official in their records, but what that really means is they want proof. Once they have it, they won't have a reason to legally deny you of those benefits. I don't think they realize that just yet, but hey, not really my problem. I'm just the messenger in this case.”

 

Bucky's smirk turned into a smile, he hadn't even thought about this kinda stuff. “Alright, so what's the other business.”

 

“Steve? You wanna take the reigns on this one.”

 

Steve was a bit preoccupied feeling the pups move inside his mate's belly while he lightly scented him and poured out his happiness. But after a moment he looked up and let go of Bucky.

 

Him and Fury walked over to Marc.

 

Bucky lit up.

 

Marc did about the opposite.

 

Still, when Steve presented him with an identification card and gave the offer, Marc gave a glance over at Bucky in particular who already knew what his response would have to be. Wolves were loyal to a T after all.

 

Bucky took a moment to share a whisper with Natalia.

 

“What's with the S.H.I.E.L.D. involvement, I thought the Avengers were more independent at this point?”

 

“Steve took a little too much liberty with his last choice. There's not really much they could do to stop him but... call it a formality.”

 

Bucky smirked. Wade. Wade would be an issue for the Brass. He walked over to their resident lone wolf, and everyone waited for a response.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooooooooooooooooonnny~~ <3<3<3
> 
> Gais, I think my brain is broken. Just a little bit.
> 
> Just probably a lot maybe.
> 
> I don't even know.


	30. Hot as Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smuts.
> 
> Smuts always seems to pull the chapters in a bit of the longer direction.
> 
> All Steve and Bucky this chap, with a little bit of baby name talk. ;)

.oOo.

 

Bucky sunk down into the bath. Onto his mate. Steve held him close.

 

“And you said there wouldn't be enough space for the 2 of us...”

 

“There's not enough space. I don't know if you noticed—.”

 

Bucky sunk in more, clearly not caring to pay attention. Today was a stupidly hot day, so a cold bath with his mate was more than welcome. He wouldn't have even minded an ice bath for goodness sake.

 

And the tub was definitely too small for the 2 of them, 4 of them, technically. Steve's legs barely fit while bent, and Bucky sitting inbetween his legs and on him didn't give him room to move. And of course, there were the 11 month, still in the womb, pups they made. Taking up as much space as they could.

 

11 months. Just one more moon cycle to go. And while they were a lot more prepared than they were before, Bucky still wasn't so sure he was ready. Steve and Becca hadn't let him into the nursery and Bucky knows how much work she's put into this baby shower, but honestly, he just wants to relax today. He'd been bouncing names off of Steve to see what worked. He obviously couldn't name them 'little shits 1 and 2', Steve would be heartbroken (apart from Bucky actually caring about what he named his kids... somewhat).

 

“What about your middle name?”

 

Steve groaned. “Why are you so insistent on naming one a them after me?”

 

“Not the girl, just the boy. He probably looks just like you.”

 

“They're not even out yet, how could you know that?”

 

“Call it a hunch.”

 

“And I seem to remember you suggestin' Stephanie—.”

 

“Totally not the same.”

 

“And we nickname her ' _Stevie'_.”

 

“After Stevie Nicks, big guy.”

 

Steve gave him a look with half lidded eyes and a smile.

 

“Which I definitely wouldn't prefer considerin' the tone you use when you call me that. What about namin' one after you?”

 

“Ugh, god no. I'm a terrible influence. What was your middle name again?”

 

“Grant.”

 

“Steven Grant Rogers. Him on the other hand...”

 

“I don't see what's so special about him. From what I hear, he's a giant boy scout.”

 

“Well, he did knock someone up out of wedlock. I'd say that makes him more of a punk.”

 

Steve started laughing and Bucky couldn't help smiling at his mate.

 

It settled down and they were both quiet for a moment. Bucky took a breath. It was way too hot today...

 

“I kinda like Victoria...”

 

That one Steve seemed to think about before smiling. “I do too...”

 

“But as a middle name... not... not...”

 

He couldn't seem to find his place.

 

“Buck...?”

 

“Mmm...”

 

The sound he let out was something of a light groan. When he felt Steve put his hand against his forehead, it put him on high alert.

 

“I'm awake. I'm not fallin' asleep. It's just so fuckin' hot.”

 

“No, Bucky, I thought you were warm, but you're burnin' up. Maybe we've been sittin' in the water too long.”

 

“It's cause you're like a furnace, you heat everything up. I told ya we shoulda put ice in it.”

 

Steve gave a sigh. “Well, you can still mouth off, so I'll take it as a good sign.”

 

Steve stood both of them up and Bucky ended up leaning on him maybe a bit more than intended. He pulled the plug on the drain and turned on the shower and Jesus did that cold water feel amazing on his skin.

 

At some point, Steve kissed him. And Bucky didn't want it to stop. And his mate, being the gentleman he was up and carried Bucky out of the shower and back to their bed before gently setting him down.

 

Bucky bit his lip, staring at the droplets of water drip down his mate's fully exposed body. Steve wasn't all that shy around him anymore, which was both sad and kinda nice. He was adorable when he'd get worked up, but he was also really somethin' to look at when he was on display like this.

 

“You sure we can't...”

 

“You promised Becca. We don't have time for that.”

 

“Why do I make promises when they cock block me.”

 

“Because there's never a moment you're not horny.”

 

“ _Stevie, please?_ ”

 

“I'm not gonna knot you, that'll take too long.”

 

“ _Please..._ ”

 

Bucky gave a whine and saw Steve's resolve near crumble.

 

“I couldn't do that to your sister, Buck... you shouldn't even want to, she's  _your_ sister. And it's a baby shower  _you_  wanted.”

 

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. “No one ever said I was a model brother... but Steve... I'm  _soaking_  wet...”

 

“I dried you off—...  _Bucky_... you're  _always_  wet...”

 

“And who's fault is that...”

 

Bucky had put his foot on Steve's shoulder to push his mate back lightly. Steve fully sat down instead of kneeling like he was. Bucky spread his legs ever so slightly and smiled when he saw his mate's eyes glance down for that split second, and the blush that crawled on his face from Bucky not missing it.

 

Steve sighed. “I guess we have time for me to eat you out...”

 

“I'll have to return that favor...”

 

“We definitely don't have time for you to suck me off.”

 

Bucky gave a smirk. “Well, I guess I'll just have to take the offer until we do...”

 

Steve's flush, as always was adorable. But the boy scout got right on it. Pulling Bucky down so he was flat on his back, head on a pillow, instead of leaning up against the headboard, and spreading his legs further. If the twins weren't so constantly in the way and he could see Steve past them, he might complain about the position he was in, but considering...

 

He felt Steve lift his hips slightly before a gentle kiss was placed on the inside of his thigh. His legs were lax on either side, but far open enough that if he stretched them out, he'd be able to do a perfect split.

 

“You know... I wasn't this flexible before.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

He could feel Steve's smirk against his skin. Bucky propped himself up on his elbows to get a glimpse over the side and saw a dangerously playful glint in those blue eyes. And then he felt Steve press another gentle kiss to his cock and start sucking on the sensitive skin there. And he wasn't doing much, just teasing. But Bucky didn't have much for tolerance with how sensitive the pregnancy had made him. When Steve said he was  _always_  wet, he... wasn't joking.

 

Even the friction from his clothes was sometimes too much now. Which just reinforced the need for softer underwear and clothes. Bucky never thought he'd own so much woman's clothes but they had pretty much become mandatory with the need for maternity clothes every passing day of the pregnancy. The only exception was the clothes Jan was nice enough to mend for him.

 

He was thankful his cock still took a little more to stand at attention, but still not as much as it used to. And the little control he had left went straight out the window whenever Steve made the slightest touch. At this point, his body knew. And it drove Bucky nuts in the worst and best ways, because he'd been so used to having a lot more control, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to live without the orgasms Steve gave him. Wasn't even sure how he got along without them before.

 

Steve had his thumb pressing down on Bucky's clit now, the fingers not firmly around his cock, but again with the teasing touch. Lightly holding it while the middle finger rubbed back and forth along the tip, making a mess of the precum that was slipping from it. He felt Steve press an open kiss along those slick folds and couldn't help the moan that followed. Then whined when he pulled back.

 

“ _There are guests on our floor, Buck, we gotta keep quiet..._ ”

 

Of course there were... stupid baby shower. Well... Bucky was very happy he'd be seein' his family again but he just really wanted to be fucked right now... Still.

 

Those same lips barely grazed him again before Steve swiped his tongue along them, he paused for all of a millisecond before he was barely touching, and then barely dipping in. He flattened it to cover along the expanse before circling along Bucky's clit and sucking on each of his balls to either side of it. Then he went back to that kiss and deepened it. And Stevie didn't hold back, Jesus  _Christ_ , it was like he was making out with Bucky's cunt. And Bucky couldn't do much to keep in the gasps or stop his hips from twitching, moving, trembling even as Steve held him down. He had to bite his lip and then stuff his mouth full of blanket just to keep himself from screaming. Even then, he was having trouble just keeping it in his mouth.

 

And he was a bit worried about the pillow caught in the metal hand behind him.

 

Steve brought his legs up over his shoulders and Bucky crossed his ankles as if to hold on.

 

The thing about a wolf's tongue? They were longer and more flexible than a human's. Which meant Steve got to do things to him that Bucky could never dream of doing to the girls he'd been with.

 

“ _Ha... Steve... Stevie—!_ ”

 

He could barely hold back, Steve brought him too close, too quick and he could already feel himself at the edge with Steve's tongue deep inside of him and his thumb once again rubbing on Bucky's clit. Steve's tongue curled as he was dragging out and—.

 

He growled when it suddenly stopped. Until he felt Steve wrap same said tongue around the tip of his cock and copious amounts of something sliding down that Steve was all to happy to spread as he swallowed him down.

 

Steve had used his tongue like a dog laps up water to cover Bucky's cock in his own slick, and Bucky was way too incoherent to register the actions when that growl turned into a whimper at the sudden overstimulation. He was there for a couple minutes, giving his cock some lovely attention after all of the teasing it had gotten, instead having 2 fingers fuck Bucky in even rhythm. Bucky had to bury half his face in the pillow and remind himself to breathe.

 

Steve brought him back to that same edge before changing it up again. He pulled off Bucky's cock with a slight pop and kissed it all the way down, this time just stroking it in a tighter squeeze aided by a lot of leftover slick and saliva. Slow and even as he pulled his fingers out of his cunt. Another whimper from Bucky before he shoved his tongue back into him, deep as he could to taste the sweetest parts of his mate.

 

Bucky felt himself clench up around that tongue, hard and tight at the same time he couldn't hold it in his dick anymore and felt warm cum splash at the bottom of his belly. Something was different too, sharper, more intense. Steve had made him cum in sync before but he could hardly think of a time it was like this. Shit, he could hardly think at all. His brain had gone on vacation while his body was going crazy. His legs took a vice grip on Steve that didn't let up. And neither did his mate. Not at first.

 

It took a minute for Bucky's brain to come back to him enough to realize Steve needed to breathe. And of course, Steve, patient as he was didn't start freaking out, but the breath he took right after Bucky let go and how red his face was said enough.

 

“Oh my god, Stevie! I'm so sorry—.”

 

Bucky had been suffocated while tryin' to please a girl before, and it wasn't all that fun.

 

“Nothin' to be sorry for. That was beautiful, Buck...”

 

Bucky flushed. Deep red.

 

“Though maybe, if you can. Try to warn a guy next time you're gonna squirt. I'm gonna need another shower.”

 

The flush somehow managed to get deeper before he hid his face in shame. So that's what that was. Bucky didn't even know that was something he could do, some girls couldn't. But if Steve could get him to that point just with foreplay...

 

He felt his mate pull his hands away before a kiss was pressed to his cheek. Jesus, he could smell himself all over Steve. He'd basically marked him, and some innate part of him really  _really_  liked that.

 

But yeah, they could both probably use another shower.

 

So they took one. And practically made out the entire time. Though, Steve seemed to have his mind somewhere. Even as his hands were gentle over the prominent swell of Bucky's belly, his sides, the curve of his ass and the fine and smooth lines of his muscles.

 

“Steve...?”

 

“Mmm...?”

 

“Somethin' on your mind?”

 

“Nothin' really, just... you tasted a bit different.”

 

Bucky blushed, again.

 

“I 'tasted' different?”

 

“Tiny bit spicier.”

 

At the smirk Steve gave, Bucky couldn't help the smile back. Oh, he'd definitely be payin' Steve back for this.

 

They got out and finished up, got dressed. Steve had been weirdly territorial about a certain drawer, but Bucky wasn't going to put too much mind to it. Once they were dressed, they sat there and waited. Becca had shoved them in there and told them to pass time until everything was ready. Steve had wanted to help, but apparently, as the sire, he was to stay with Bucky. Which Bucky didn't object to, but he still would have rathered they passed the time having sex. Real sex.

 

As in.

 

Steve penetrating and knotting him. At least a couple times.

 

“I don't get how you're not hard after all that.”

 

Steve looked down a second, not really fighting the smile as he gave pause before his response.

 

“There is a reason I was so surprised I... lost control that first time.”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Am I the only person who can make you do that?”

 

Steve gave another pause and a quick furrow in his brow before he looked at Bucky.

 

“Yeah...”

 

He said it with some surprise himself, and Bucky felt a bit of pride at the fact. Neither fought the smile before they shared another kiss, simple and chaste. And when they heard the knock on the door, well...

 

“Let's get this show on the road, huh?”

 

Steve gave him another kiss.

 

“Do ya think it would be cruel to name the boy Roger?”

 

Steve just raised a brow.

 

“No.”

 

He made it clear he wasn't answering the question. But Bucky couldn't help himself.

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky would have me make the entire story smut if he could.
> 
> I wonder what's goin' on with him...
> 
> Also.
> 
> Holy fuck, how did this get to 30 fucking chapters. What am I even doing??? I wanted to write a simple story with werewolves and babies, and the plot's just been like, 'fuck you, I'm gonna insert myself here, here, here annnnnnnnnnnnnnd here' and I'm just like 'motherFUCKER' because it's gone away with me.
> 
> I need HALP.
> 
> But luckily I have some free time FINALLY to not be so exhausted and enjoy myself. I have too many Stucky fics in progress gais. I just started another one, and I still need to finish the prequel for fucking love wasn't fucking part of the fucking plan.
> 
> Okay. I'm okay.
> 
> No I'm not.
> 
> TT________________TT
> 
> Reassure me, I'm needy as fuck.


	31. Cleavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's sisters are the best, and a baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to do shorter chapters.
> 
> And I fail.
> 
> Miserably.
> 
> I think I'm about 5600 words over quota now. Well, fuck. Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy~.

.oOo.

 

“Jeez, Buck. You get bigger every time I see you...”

 

“Yeah? Wait till you find out how much they weigh... how did you manage to get so many Barnes' here?”

 

“Believe it or not, a lot of them have been waiting for the oldest in the family to finally have some kids... that weren't with some heartless and lying cunt that none of us want anything to do with.”

 

“Becca?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I kinda love you.”

 

“I kinda love you, too.”

 

“Only kinda?”

 

“Well, you are a little shit.”

 

Bucky's smile was big and bright. He really loved his sister. She'd done an AMAZING job with everything. And she'd made him lots of plum cake with vanilla custard and plum jam (courtesy of Jan) filling and Italian meringue (per Maria's suggestion) frosting with a deep vanilla flavor (straight from the bean, no extract there), which happened to be her surprise for him. She reached over and felt his belly, giving a warm smile at the pups kicking her hand under his skin.

 

Bucky gave a much softer smile back. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit, though.

 

“You're kinda warm...”

 

“Well, it's pretty hot today.”

 

“No, I mean...”

 

She brought one hand to the side of his neck and the other to his forehead and then looked surprised, and worried...

 

“You're really burnin' up. Are you sure you're up for this, I mean, you can always save this for later and tell everyone to leave. Oh god, I've pushed you to this and what if you get sick—.”

 

“Becca. I'm fine. It's just a little hot today. Wolves retain a little more heat than you're probably used to. I haven't gotten sick since the serum. I'm definitely not gettin' sick now. I want this. And I especially want that cake. So. No one's going home.”

 

She looked skeptical, but nodded after a minute. “I mean... if you're sure.”

 

“I'm sure.”

 

When she turned around and he sneezed, he wanted to punch himself. Especially when she turned around again with wide eyes showcasing worry and surprise. If there's one thing Becca couldn't handle, it was sick people. That got worse as she got older.

 

“Oh god, I'll tell everyone to go home, you need bed rest.”

 

“Goddammit, Becca! No. **NO.** ”

 

He stopped her and forced her to calm down. “Breathe. I'm fine. Pups are fine. Everything's fine. It was just a sneeze. Some dust in the air, nothin' else.”

 

Same look, same nod. In no way was Bucky about to tell her about the little bit of woozy he felt, because they were finally able to go back out there to mingle with everyone and get back to the party. Bucky got a hug from each of his family members, and he was pretty happy to see all the little ones. The only exception was one of Becca's daughters... her oldest. Who always seemed to be so busy... but... maybe at some point she'd find the time.

 

And of course, seeing his boss there be very uncomfortable and drinking copious amounts of water was great. He was so damn awkward around children, it was fantastic. Brock was surprisingly good with them, but it was clear he was dealing with some of the puppy mannerisms he must have picked up. Zola, of course, didn't show up, but sent his regards. And Bob in his place, who had been awkwardly placed up until he started spending his time with Deadpool. Schmidt seemed fascinated with Thor, and Steve was still being a giant apologetic puppy when he wasn't by Bucky's side.

 

When Hank and Logan showed up, they were surprised by the presence of a new Alpha-level wolf. Bucky had been meaning to talk to Charles about it but apparently, him and his mate sent their regards as well.

 

“No mint leaf?”

 

“Lorna is sick.”

 

“Sick?”

 

“There are few illnesses that can get to a wolf, but the ones that do are typically quite strong and do not affect humans. This one, however... think of it as the wolf equivalent of chicken pox. She'll be just fine, but neither could bear to leave their pup. They did send a gift.”

 

“That sucks, I just saw her last week. I hope she gets better soon.”

 

Hank gave a chuckle, assuring she would be fine.

 

Bucky stepped off to the side after a moment to get a breather. There were more people than he anticipated, even Nina's husband managed to show up looking not so big next to Steve, and everything was nice, but—.

 

“You okay?”

 

He looked to the side and saw Tony.

 

“What are you doing in the kitchen?”

 

Tony blushed and glanced off. There were a few crumbs right at the corner of his mouth. And he smelled like chocolate. And almonds and raspberry. Probably eating those fancy Italian cookies again. Bucky took a napkin before wiping his mouth. Tony barely gave protest, but enough to show he was embarrassed about being caught.

 

“You are... trouble in the making. I'm fine, it's just... too hot today.”

 

“It's not _that_ hot. You sure you're not having hot flashes or something.”

 

Bucky stared. “I'm pregnant. Not Menopausal.”

 

Did wolves even get that?

 

And Tony snorted. And started laughing. He _knew_ the difference, he was just being a little shit. Bucky was quiet a moment, he looked down before looking back at Tony with his nostrils flaring for a split second.

 

“Be careful, the amount of Wade rubbing off on you is showing.”

 

Tony stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

 

“Now where'd you find those cookies? Steve always hides them from me.”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky stared at the gift. Nina always gave the best ones.

 

“What is this thing?”

 

“Surely, you recognize a milk pump when you see one.”

 

“Okay. Just making sure.”

 

“So he has for sure gained some boobage. I thought I was the only one noticing.”

 

Oh god, Wade. Bucky let his head fall back trying not to laugh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well, we figured something had to be filling in his chest.”

 

“Ugh. Please stop talking about it. Do you see this?”

 

He opened up his henley and pushed his chest together a bit before pressing it down and then leaving it on display for them to see. It wasn't like he actually had _tits_ per say... but he was definitely a lot... _plumper_. Like how some guys have oversized pecs, but a little (a lot) softer.

 

“I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to have this kinda cleavage. This is not the kind of cleavage a man is supposed to have. I would prefer to go back to Steve being the one with a bigger chest.”

 

“To be fair, Steve does have some pretty nice, very manly, cleavage.”

 

That was... true. “Goddammit Natalia...”

 

Steve's flush at the comment was pretty great though.

 

“Natalia has a point, those shirts he wears don't help.”

 

“You just had to one up your sisters, Buck. Even our husbands are jealous. Makes a person curious—.”

 

“Oh no. We start talkin' about what's in his pants, Steve and I are gonna have to turn in early. And I guarantee we won't come back outta that room.”

 

There were laughs from the adults and confused looks from the children. It was pretty much a promise coming from Bucky.

 

Most of the gifts were something more on the practical end, which was actually really appealing to the nesting instincts. Schmidt got him some beautiful church worthy formal wear (kind of ironic, but hey, useful if anything) for the twins and 2 nice little leash harnesses that could work for both wolf or kid, which Bucky both found hilarious and figured he might actually need, at least for one of the pups. Surprisingly enough, Steve was very much in agreement there.

 

Yeah, their son was already a dick.

 

Charles had sent some teas meant for calming, sleeping, and promoting healthy breastmilk production. The sleeping one probably from Erik considering they'd have 2 kids pretty soon that likely would not want them to sleep.

 

Teething rings, security blankets. Extra clothes. Fancy cloth diapers (per Bucky's ridiculous request, something about the normal ones didn't sit well with him) and other necessary baby things notwithstanding. Thor gave them a special Asgardian mobile that was meant to help babies sleep more deeply and less interupted. It also happened to light up the room like a deep galaxy night sky, which was intense but kind of fuckin' awesome and very relaxing.

 

Moony had up and disappeared, right after agreeing to be an Avenger, and shown up at the last minute, because he apparently had to be old fashioned about it. He'd gotten them these traditional, weird little moon family charms that were supposed to keep them connected, and let them know their kids were safe or if they needed something. Two tiny bracelets for the babies and two bigger ones for him and Steve. Steve seemed to be excited about it. Hank and Logan pretty amazed. They were really simple, but the stone on them glowed. And then Marc had said Bucky smelled _off_. To which Bucky rolled his eyes. Everyone had been weird about him today.

 

By the end of it, Bucky finally got to see that nursery. Which as it turned out, Steve had painted a beautiful scenery of what looked to be ancient Celtic and Lycan designs, along with spirit wolf pups and wisps.

 

“I'm gonna have to be more nosey whenever I see you drawin' from now on...”

 

Steve had just smiled.

 

Bucky had just about finished helping Becca serve all the food and favors and was taking another breather when that same question popped up.

 

“So. Have you thought of names for em'?”

 

“Ehh, a couple. Steve's indecisive.”

 

She laughed.

 

“So _you_ can't decide. Anyone ask you to name one after them?”

 

“Jesus, Wade asks almost every day. Natalia hasn't outright said it, but I'm pretty sure she expects it at least with some future child which honestly kind of scares me, because I feel like I can't avoid that. The only other person has been my boss though. And Steve doesn't want his son named after himself. Or his daughter.”

 

“Why not? He's a good role model. And _Johann_??? Can't say I could see you naming your kid that, but something like Jonathan might fit.”

 

Bucky gave pause for a moment. He actually really liked that name... He remembered Wade suggesting Jack at one point, which was short for Jonathan... and what Marc had said, a little jackal...

 

“You know... you always used to say you wanted a little girl... one with exactly your color hair that looked like you. That _maybe_ her eyes could be different...”

 

Bucky looked up, surprised. Becca smiled.

 

“I remember... at least with the later kids. Everytime mum'd pop out a new one, you'd tell her she'd got it all wrong, but that you were obligated to love us anyway.”

 

“Well, I was.”

 

“You'd tell her that little girl would just have to be her grandkid instead... she'd say 'Я поддержу тебя...'”

( _I'll hold you to that..._ )

 

Bucky was quiet a moment...

 

“I don't remember that...”

 

“You stopped mentionin' it after...”

 

They were both quiet a moment. Bucky knew exactly what she was talking about without mention. That had been hard for all of them...

 

“I... I think maybe... you didn't want to remember it. Because it hurt to remember... Your memory wasn't so good when Hydra fell under working for Hitler. We all worried about you then... I figured... maybe this, you'd wanna remember, though.”

 

“...I have any names in mind?”

 

“No... just that she'd be as bright as the sun... and never stop smiling... I think we were all holding out for her... just a little bit.”

 

“I... I'm sorry...”

 

“Don't be, you've still got time. Can take her to visit mum and dad... I'm sure they'd be happy with any grandkids you brought them...”

 

Mum and dad...

 

“You know... they woulda been proud of you... Dad used to be so sure you'd end up with a guy one day. You were so reserved at first and then you had so much trouble with all the girls you dated. While they liked Natalia, not even she was an exception to that for dad. He insisted she would realize she was too good for you and break your heart.”

 

“What the hell, I feel like none of you were actually on my side when I was with her, I swear it's like she commandeered my whole family. And wait, did they _want_ me to be gay???”

 

“Neither cared much, though they did want you to be smart about it, given the time. For sure they wanted to see you settle down but... I think they just wanted you to be happy...”

 

Bucky tried to think of what he could say to that. It was a lot of information to process, and on the one hand, he missed them and he wished they could have been here, as confused as they woulda been or however many times Bucky would have to run the situation by them... They never left any shortage of love behind for their children and Bucky was _still_ feeling that... on the other hand, what the hell, dad??? He started laughing after a minute and Becca smiled.

 

“Are you done yet?”  
  


They both turned to see little Niko, which Becca went to go shower with kisses and smother up.

 

“Sorry kiddo, we got caught up talking—.”

 

“About names?”

 

Bucky hadn't even finished, but the kid lit up so much, he couldn't break his heart by sayin' no, he just couldn't. And it _technically_ wasn't wrong.

 

“Sure... you got any suggestions?”

 

“Lowell Spencer!!”

 

Bucky gave pause for a moment before his face broke into a slow smile. Okay, that one he could break his heart on.

 

“No.”

 

Niko grumped. Bucky could totally see where Steve was coming from in this aspect.

 

“Don't get me wrong, they're lovely names, but I don't really think they fit for the pups, and I've still gotta run them by Steve and I already know he's no fun.”

 

At that Niko looked a little bit sadder before Bucky walked over and ruffled his hair.

 

“Got any names for the girl though?”

 

“Umm... Susie?”

 

Bucky gave another smile before kissing his grand nephew on the forehead.

 

“That one's perfect... I'll still have to run it by Steve, but I think it might just be boring enough for him to like...”

 

Niko lit up again before running back out there. Bucky took another breath before him and Becca decided to do the same.

 

“Bucky?”

 

He paused a moment. “Yeah...?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just... tired...”

 

“Being pregnant will do that sometimes...”

 

She helped him get back out there but she seemed concerned when Bucky's grip on her hand suddenly tightened and he stopped, trying to breathe. It was hot today and he was heavily pregnant but he shouldn't be feeling this winded.

 

“Bucky?”

 

He looked up to see black dots fill in the spaces and the room take a spin.

 

Oh... that was...

 

He'd never seen Steve so afraid or angry at the same time.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT_______________TT


	32. Fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of the past can sculpt the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolute garbage, I know. Anyone wanna take a guess at what's goin' on? Or who the people are?
> 
> Also, poorly translated Arabic up ahead. Thanks google translate! I don't think I put in the warning last chapter.
> 
> But, you know me, the lovely google translate is my bestest friend.

.oOo.

 

_When Bucky wakes, his surroundings aren't quite like what he's seen before. The sky has that bright sunset shine. An array of beautiful colors and lights but it's... different from what he's used to. There are sheer curtains instead of doors. Large archways under stone... if he looks closely enough... the designs look Egyptian... it takes him a moment to realize they are._

 

_When he gets up, he looks down... he's still pregnant but..._

 

_He's so much smaller. Not just his belly..._

 

_His skin is much darker, an olive tone, his hands are much smaller... he's wearing some pretty fucking fancy clothes. And he's got boobs. Real ones._

 

_He turns to see a mirror and... it's not himself he sees._

 

_There's a woman, with black hair... there's silver on the underside of it and her eyes are a bright silver. The color of the moon._

 

_She's... beautiful... and familiar. And if he's not mistaken by the jewelry she wears... she's royalty._

 

_He hears giggling somewhere in the distance and it raises a question. Then he sees a man enter the room from the mirror. He almost startles because of it, but he's somehow not afraid of the stranger._

 

_The man is tall, and well built. His skin is darker than Bucky's own and his hair is a very deep black, an almost blue shine to it. His eyes are bright blue lined with a contrast of pure gold, and there's one thing that strikes a chord with Bucky's memory as he looks at him._

 

_Anubis..._

 

_He walks over to Bucky as if to make sure he's okay, and Bucky's not really sure what to do, but there's a strange comfort from the other wolf that he can feel. A pang in his chest... He closes his eyes. There's a hand on each of his arms for comfort._

 

_They tighten, and squeeze... and then he smells fear... blood._

 

_He opens his eyes... The sky is much darker, the light of it nothing but crimson. He's faced with a frightening and large bipedal wolf. Deep black, with a bluish tint. Those same glowing blue eyes and gold markings. He looks frightened, horrified. And he's covered in blood, but he's whining, whining like he's lost something that he can't get back._

 

_Whining in a way that hurts Bucky. And then he feels pain wash over his body and suddenly the hurt is for a different reason..._

 

 _When he looks down, he's not pregnant anymore... the woman he is, isn't pregnant anymore. There's blood along her gown where her belly was, and he feels more running down his legs. A pain so profound, it's left him numb and he's_ terrified _._

 

_It turns to a different reason when he hears the growl. He steps back to see the wolf in full shift. And there's no recognition in those blue eyes, just anger. Blinding rage like he's lost control._

 

_He barely gets a chance to run, barely manages to separate himself from the wolf when he finds a closable stone room. He's scared, and he doesn't know if it will hold but eventually, the banging, the growling stops._

 

_It's dark._

 

 _There's a corridor, and he sees a glint of something..._ something _... it's bright like the moon... glowing that same blue. But's it's faint... a fragment. It's not as strong as it should be. Against his better judgment, he gets up and walks to it._

 

_He sees another one... there's a trail. Broken fragments and they make his heart ache. As he gets closer, he hears sniffling. A child... crying._

 

_There are fragments... everywhere. And blood is spilled where it shouldn't be. There's a child, crying and holding something close. His hair is dark with a silver shine to it, and his skin a medium, olive tone. He looks so... incredibly small. Bucky takes a step, and the child looks up at him. There's a line of blood over his left eye... His eyes are the same he's seen before... the same he saw in the mirror._

 

_The color of the moon._

 

_Bucky says something without meaning to. And he doesn't understand how he can speak what he does. Or how he knows what it means._

 

“ _ماالخطب؟”_

_(What's wrong?)_

 

_He looks at Bucky, eyes rimmed with red, and Bucky feels a sharp pang in his chest..._

 

“ _..._ _لم أتمكن من حمايتها”_

_(I couldn't protect her...)_

 

_Bucky looks at what the child is holding, and the pain just gets deeper. The child gives her to him. Another child, but she isn't moving. She isn't breathing..._

 

_And when Bucky turns her over, he sees the broken stone in her chest... blood red, deep and dark. Her hair is white and her skin is dark. But the light in her hair fades to something dark at the same time her skin pales._

 

_And Bucky doesn't know what to do..._

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky startled, trying to wake but he could barely move his body. He heard distant voices... and he felt too hot. He could feel distress from the pups in his belly. He couldn't move so he focused on the relief that they were still there in his belly.

 

Eventually, he felt his head lifted, and something cool that flowed down his throat... The distant voice of his mate... there was heartbreak in his voice and it made Bucky worry...

 

His body felt better once he finished drinking whatever it was... lighter. Cooler. And it was a relief but it wasn't.

 

He still didn't know what was happening.

 

.oOo.

 

_Bucky wakes. The sun is bright but gentle on his skin. It's light out. He looks down and he can see his toes. Which means he isn't pregnant. Still, something's not quite right about himself. He hears voices. Gentle and sweet. Laughter._

 

_He follows them and finds a garden... but none of the plants look like anything Bucky has ever seen before... Most of them have leaves and foliage that project beautiful vibrant blues. Ranging from light to deep. There's a flower Bucky has seen. Moon flowers. The same he'd seen in those fields, but still very atypical of the plain vine of moonflowers he's known._

 

_Something he hadn't thought about before._

 

_He goes deeper into the garden, and sees the same wolf from before. But... different. He looks... more familiar this time, in a way Bucky can't quite pinpoint. There's still a lingering fear that doesn't let him go forward._

 

_He has two beautiful pups in his lap... one with skin as dark as his own, and glowing white hair, beautiful bright blue eyes that glow like the moon... the other with slightly lighter skin... dark hair with a silver shine, bright silver eyes. Their father is telling them a story._

 

_It's a beautiful scene that dissipates the fear, but Bucky still stays back, watching from afar. He looks down and touches the flat expanse of his abdomen, thinking of his own pups._

 

“ _Buck?”_

 

_When he looks up, he sees the blue eyes and blond hair of his own mate staring back at him. In place of where the other wolf was and it pushes him enough to take a step forward._

 

_The clothes haven't changed, for any of them, but the two pups in his lap have._

 

_The little girl is now a platinum blonde with pale skin and Bucky's own eyes staring back at him. The boy has more of a strawberry tinge to his blond hair and stares back with wide blue eyes that are somewhere between the color Bucky and Steve have, almost like a blue flame._

 

_Bucky wants to cry because he knows their names... he knows they're his... and they're beautiful._

 

_The moon shifts in. Bucky blinks and everything changes. The sky is deep red and the blood moon is what lights it._

 

_When he looks forward, he sees the same girl. The same pup from before with white hair and dark skin, but she's a woman now..._

 

_She's been crying. And when he gets closer, he sees that those tears aren't simply tears... there's red in them that Bucky knows shouldn't be there._

 

_The stone in her chest is cracked and blood red. And she's holding an unconscious man. The same one that was a pup, sitting next to her before... a line of red over his left eye._

 

_There are cuts and bruised skin at her wrists and ankles..._

 

_Bucky feels a small tug at the back of his clothes. He turns around to see a little girl. Bright white hair and familiar blue eyes. Teary eyed and frightened beyond anything Bucky would ever want her to feel. He picks her up, ready to run—._

 

“ _Please wake up...”_

 

_When he turns around he sees his mate. The little girl has disappeared from his arms. Steve gets closer._

 

“ _Please... Bucky..._ please wake up. _”_

 

_Steve's close enough to hold him now, both hands resting on his face, and he's crying, distraught. Desperate in a way Bucky hasn't seen before._

 

“ _Please... I need you... I need you to wake up. They need you... Bucky—.”_

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Steve..._ ”

 

Bucky felt something jostle him as he stirred. He'd been sleeping... on fur... the familiar scent of his mate. There were light whines he could hear as he opened his eyes.

 

Steve...

 

His mate was in wolf form, curled around him. Him and the—.

 

He immediately checked his belly.

 

They were still there, still moving... still alive and healthy and inside of him. Though, maybe lower than he'd felt them before...

 

He tried sitting up... Ooh. A lot lower. He ran his fingers through blonde fur before hearing more whimpers from his mate. He still felt weak, and now he was hungry. He shook his Omega as best he could.

 

Steve woke with a start and barely a growl escaping before his eyes widened at seeing Bucky's open and staring back at him. The shift back to his human form was quick as he pulled in Bucky and held him tight, not bothering to stop the crying or any of the emotions pushing through the bond. Near enough to overwhelm Bucky.

 

Bucky waited a moment, just happy to be in his mate's arms again after... he still wasn't sure what happened...

 

“Steve...?”

 

Steve looked at him before taking a kiss, desperate and filled with the need that came from fear, from separation, from relief. He waited for Bucky to speak, pressing his forehead against his and supporting him... Bucky gave pause again...

 

“I think... I think I might have names for them...”

 

“Whatever you want, Buck, is fine. Whatever you want...”

 

Steve was just happy to have him back...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Arabic, because it's closest to what Egypt speaks nowadays (Egyptian Arabic), and google translate doesn't actually have any of the Egyptian languages, or if they did, I'm batshit crazy and blind. Also, it's some really fuckin' pretty writing. When you think of the writing on Wade's skin, Arabic is a really good example of what it would look like.
> 
> Do I still have your attention? Do you want me to stop toying with your emotions?
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> I'll think about it.


	33. Not a Single Moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets the reasons for everyone having been so weird about him at the baby shower.
> 
> Maybe not so weird...
> 
> He meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais.
> 
> Why do I end up making everything so much longer than i want it to be.
> 
> I'm writing in a birthday special for our sweetheart protectorate. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to split into 3 parts. 2 of which. 
> 
> Are frickin' smut.
> 
> Jesus Christ. I'm a pervert.

.oOo.

 

Bucky sighed as he looked on at what Pym was injecting into his arm.

 

“Why can't I just eat actual food?”

 

“Because we're still making sure you're stable, and that everything's okay.”

 

Bucky gave another sigh, but didn't protest. He wanted to be okay as much as everyone else did. He had 2 more lives at stake and dependent on him than just his own. Hank had given him a nutrient shot, as he had been the past few days Bucky was out, surprisingly enough, to make sure he had been getting everything he needed. Helped to have geniuses for friends, didn't it...

 

And now he was sitting in a medical bed at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, an I.V. attached to ensure he was hydrated, and not falling back on what he needed for himself and the pups.

 

Getting Steve to let them move him from the nest had been a hassle. Apparently, getting Steve to let them move him at all when he'd fainted had been a task all on its own. Separating from Steve now... he looked over at his mate who was sleeping, head down on the bed, sitting in a chair opposite side of Hank. His mate, who'd barely gotten a lick of sleep from the moment Bucky passed out. Yeah, separating now wasn't happenin'. Bucky was still piecing together details of what happened...

 

“McCoy told me this is something that's akin to chicken pox, but for Lycans... He said you must have caught it from Lorna before she started showing symptoms. Your temperature was increasing at a rapid rate... If we hadn't managed to stop it...”

 

Bucky gave another sigh. He didn't need to be told what a fever that high could do to a person or the babies they carried... “Not exactly seeing the similarities here between the wolf version and the human version...”

 

“Similar in the sense that every kid gets it and becomes immune. But an adult that was never exposed to it... gets the more deadly version. Doesn't go after humans, so there's no way you could have had it as a kid. The first assumption with your boss was that the serum would protect you but... one of the things a pregnancy can do is compromise a person's immune system. Your body has a different focus right now...”

 

Right... Bucky gave a calm nod. “What... happened?”

 

“When you were falling, Steve didn't hesitate. He simultaneously shifted and caught you—.”

 

They both heard the door open before looking over. Steve let out a small whine and Bucky placed his hand on the blond's head to settle him. His sister was at the door looking worried, weary, and wary... Bucky sat up and Hank moved his chair a bit to give them some space, they both knew Steve wasn't going anywhere. Bucky accepted the hug from Becca and gave another sigh. This whole thing had just been...

 

.oOo.

 

“You know, he didn't leave your side...”

 

He glanced over at Steve... He wasn't really surprised by that.

 

“He scared everyone... he wouldn't let a single one of us near you. Wouldn't even respond to his friends...”

 

“Hank told me it took Thor and Marc to get a handle on him...”

 

Becca shook her head. “It took the two of them to calm him down enough to recognize that we weren't threats to you... and even then... _Christ._..”

 

She took a breath and sigh to calm herself down. Bucky gave a wince.

 

“I'm all for... him protecting you... I just... I guess I didn't really realize just how _different_ your world's gotten from... the rest of us...”

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

“Jesus, Bucky. Don't fucking apologize for that... you know there's nothin' to be sorry for. This doesn't change you being family... it's just... a lot to take in. A lot to get used to...”

 

“But me being knocked up isn't.”

 

“I think in the back of our minds, we were somehow expecting that one with all the shit you do.”

 

Bucky gave a snort of a laugh, smiling back at his sister who gave a smaller smile.

 

“You're okay, right?”

 

“I think so? If I'm not, I will be... I manage...”

 

“You always manage... I think in cases like this, you deserve to take a breather and not have to _manage_...”

 

“I've got some pretty good help now... he tends to not _let_ me at this point...”

 

“Good.”

 

Bucky smirked. “You really think I should be any more spoiled than I am?”

 

She rolled her eyes but gave another smile... Bucky saw most of his family before they had to go. 3 days... he'd been out for 3 days... after his boss got a medical all clear to make sure he wouldn't have to deal with Zola, he went on his way taking Brock with him. Hank McCoy and Logan stuck by in the same way, having been keeping Charles and Erik updated on what had happened. Since Lorna's own fever had broken, they had come by. And of course, Charles apologized, only for Bucky to tell him it wasn't his or the mint leaf's fault...

 

Now, it was just the team left. Hank Pym and Howard overlooking his medical information considering the sensitivity of it and the situation. Natalia there as the emotional rock she was. Wade, tolerable and well behaved for the situation. Thor checking on him and the pups in his own way. It probably shouldn't be as easy to forget the guy is an actual Norse _god_ of fertility and other. He also gave a little more light on the situation. All the while, Steve not leaving Bucky's side.

 

Bucky wanted him to sleep though. 3 days of nervewracking emotion and exhaustion had poured in when Bucky woke up. They'd been giving Steve shots too, because he hadn't been eating either. He hadn't left Bucky's side for a second, not even a bathroom break... but that kinda stress will make you not really need one...

 

And what had happened was enough to warrant a visit from Fury. And someone else. An older woman. She seemed surprised when she saw Bucky, but most people were.

 

“My... you are big...”

 

British accent. And her voice made Steve seem to stir enough to start waking. Someone he knew and might be close with then. His mate gave a light whine that stretched into a yawn, like a dog would. Fury gave a glance before turning around.

 

“I'll come back when I'm needed.”

 

The woman gave a nod.

 

If Bucky was being completely honest, he was a little intimidated by her. She looked like she was excellent at scolding people. Though he was able to relax when she relaxed her posture.

 

“You must be Bucky...”

 

Steve seemed to perk up slightly at hearing her voice but quickly moved to snuggle into Bucky's side, obviously not wanting to wake up. Bucky was quiet a moment.

 

“Um... yeah.”

 

“Margaret Carter. Peggy for short.”

 

Oh. Steve had talked about her a lot. One of his bosses, sort of. And a friend...

 

“I kept wondering when he might finally introduce us, but he said you were very good at distractions.”

 

_Oh._

 

Bucky blushed. She smiled.

 

“Admittedly, when he first told me about what happened between the 2 of you... I worried. He said he lost control and... he worried you might hate him for it. You... did the opposite.”

 

“Yeah... I... I guess I did...”

 

He looked down at his belly, bringing his hands to cup the bottom. A little self conscious... Then he looked over at Steve, who was against his shoulder. Steve gave another light whine, but more like he couldn't keep asleep. Bucky gave a huff of a laugh.

 

“Care to join the land of the living, Steven? No? Right then. I suppose he did spend a great deal of time worrying for you. There has never been another time I've seen him as he was. He truly does love you... and it's very nice to finally meet the person responsible for such a drastic change in him. For the better, I promise.”

 

“He's told me a lot about you...”

 

“I'm honored he would. There aren't very many people who are happy with what he's done, who he's chosen.”

 

“That's not their choice to make or place to judge, is it?”

 

“Spoken like someone who truly loves him. There are a few tests they would like to run given the circumstances. They aren't being very considerate, considering your state, your stability, and the sudden illness you are recovering from.”

 

“They wanna test the babies...”

 

“Yes. But they can't examine you without your explicit permission.”

 

“Bring it on, I ain't got nothin' to hide.”

 

“Fury will be happy to hear that. The sooner this gets done, the better. I don't suppose I have to ask you to take care of him, do I...?”

 

“I think he takes better care a me than I take care a myself...”

 

“Then perhaps give him a reason to come home. The last time he didn't have one, he crashed a plane into Arctic waters.”

 

“Oh, he pulls that shit with me, I'm gonna kill him. I'm a little too needy for him to leave me behind.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that. How are they?”

 

“Fine. Helps to have a fertility god for a friend. And they're laying down on every organ they can cover, so they must be. I kinda need to go to the bathroom.”

 

She gave another smile. “I'll call them.”

 

“Let them know Steve's a little territorial right now.”

 

“Oh, they know.”

 

She called Fury back and S.H.I.E.L.D. ran their tests. Starting with an ultrasound since his bladder was full. Not that it really made a difference with how big the twins were at this point. They just had Hank and Howard run them under surveillance, since that seemed to be the best option. Bucky did request they have Thor in the room when the samples from each twin for a DNA test were taken. Even if he is a wolf and he's almost full term, doesn't mean he doesn't get nervous about procedures known to be high risk for humans.

 

When everything was all said and done, he felt more like a lab rat than a pregnant person. Steve was a bit agitated and Bucky's eyes hadn't stopped glowing golden. He wasn't exactly sure what some of them were expecting, but apparently, it wasn't the results they got. They might have run the tests again without Hank or Howard if it weren't for the growl that idea prompted from Steve. They did double check the equipment to make sure nothing was faulty. And Bucky just rolled his eyes, knowing they'd drag this out as much as they could.

 

But~... Peggy and Fury had promised him they'd make sure everything was processed correctly and promptly so there wouldn't be any issues on the legal side of things for him and the pups. He should have expected this, being a Hydra soldier. Being male must have been like adding insult to injury. He basically defiled their national icon~. (Even though Steve technically defiled him first.)

 

There was still one more thing Bucky needed to do... needed to know... but that could wait. Right now, he just needed the comfort of his mate holding him, and the knowledge of the pups safe and sound in his belly.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making good progress, I'll speed it up again soon. Though I would like some inspiration for my other works in progress. Also less cause these fucking plot bunnies won't stop multiplying.
> 
> Now I want a spy universe in which Bucky is a well acclaimed and esteemed actor (think elizabeth taylor kind of classy, a bit older), but also an assassin. And Steve becomes his handsome and young bodyguard after he saves the delicate actor from a mishap. In truth, he's actually a special ops soldier, sent to investigate the assassinations that seem to be following the actor around... (probably a/b/o, with some feminization thrown in but haven't decided)
> 
> Where the fuck is that goddamn mallet.
> 
> Guess how many chapters till' the birth? ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	34. Khonshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky backtracks for a few answers.
> 
> He gets them, and more than he expects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look~. Another Chapter~.
> 
> How did that get there? :0
> 
> ;)

.oOo.

 

“I had another one of those dreams...”

 

Talking to Marc about these sorts of things had been no easy task for Bucky. He hadn't wanted to. Not at first. But this last one...

 

Marc didn't say anything, but turned to him... Bucky couldn't stop himself from seeing that same little boy overlay for a split second. The same injury staring back at him, if now marred. He took a breath.

 

“I wasn't... _me_ in them though... I was... somebody else... a woman. She had olive skin and dark hair but there was silver on the underside. Her eyes were silver.”

 

Marc seemed surprised a moment before looking away.

 

“She had a little boy... he looked like her. And a little girl...”

 

“With white hair and blue eyes. Skin as dark as her father's...”

 

“Yeah... they... something happened to them. But I... I couldn't make sense of it in the dream...”

 

Marc didn't say anything. Bucky walked closer, seeing the somber expression on the wolf's face. They were both quiet for a long moment.

 

“Khonshu...”

 

Bucky looked up, over at Marc.

 

“The little girl. She was one of... the reincarnated forms of the Goddess... The woman you were... one of the—... birthing the Goddess always changes the mother in some way. She was one of the past...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment.

 

“The little boy?”

 

Marc didn't answer.

 

“My boss... always calls you the Guardian... why is that?”

 

“Her brother... born as twins. An Alpha to lead the pack, the Goddess. An Omega Guardian... both with blessings from the moon, but his gifts come from her. She is the one that matters. He is... supposed to protect her. He failed...”

 

Bucky didn't need to hear the words to know what Marc was saying.

 

_'I failed...'_

 

“... Why would anyone wanna hurt her...?”

 

“The Stone... some believe the decline of our species to be a punishment for failing to protect her... She lives... and dies as we do. But for her, it is a choice. She created the Moon Stone. Imbued with her power and her memories, the memories of those she loved. She never wanted to outlive them...”

 

Marc had a faint smile but it quickly faded.

 

“It was meant as a guidance for each newborn goddess, something to protect our kind... and as a promise to Mistress Death. To never keep her soul from her. Every time a goddess is born anew, they see the lives of their lineage, their past. But they are not the same... Your daughter will be your own... her own person, just as all the others were. She still has her connection to us, the original... beyond life... but as all souls do, she belongs to Death.”

 

Bucky gave a nod. It was a comfort... if small.

 

“Khonshu was the last Goddess born of an unfragmented Stone... her life was cut short and when it was... the Stone was broken. Every goddess after her has been just the same as the Stone... a mear fragment of what they should be...”

 

_'You are meant to find our revival and birth a new goddess.'_

 

“The fragments...”

 

“They must be reunited before she is born...”

 

“How do I even know—...”

 

“You will be drawn to them, as will Steven. And when the time comes...”

 

“Why now? Why did I have that dream...? These 2... I know they're not a part of this... at least not—.”

 

“They will be pack and family, but perhaps not as intricately involved. Steven did not tell you how you were healed. In your state, that illness should have killed you. I told him what he needed and... he provided something more.”

 

Marc looked over at him again and took a breath.

 

“Check the drawer.”

 

He didn't say anything else. And it took Bucky a moment to process everything. Marc was... cryptic, at best. And hard to get close to... It was clear he had pains, scars that hadn't healed and he wasn't ready to share. Bucky wondered if he ever would be... but he hoped. Hoped that maybe having a pack again would help... at least a little.

 

He got up after a moment. Now was a good a time as any to find out what Steve was hiding from his heavily pregnant mate.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky hadn't been expecting quite what he found.

 

It was a beautiful if dull crystalized flower... almost like a rose but there was something strange about it. A lot of things strange about it, actually... It seemed too natural, too soft to be crystal but the way it shined, the translucency... there was something other worldly about it. It was a soft grey, pale with a greyed lavender toward the center too. And it seemed delicate in Bucky's palm... and significant... but he... he couldn't wrap his head around the feeling of why... he couldn't understand why Marc would have told him to look for something like this...

 

His mind was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the door click. And immediately turned around to see his mate. Steve didn't look surprised... But his expression was slightly somber before he gave a very soft and very small smile...

 

Bucky felt his heart fluttering maybe a bit more than he wanted it to.

 

Steve just walked over and held him close, a kiss on his forehead as he brought his hand to Bucky's and laced their fingers with the flower held in both their palms...

 

.oOo.

 

“What is it?”

 

They'd stayed together, quiet, for a long while. Steve just holding him close with them both laying down on the bed. Bucky figured he shouldn't be surprised by all the affection given what happened, and he certainly didn't mind, but in some ways... he still was. He guessed he'd be pretty clingy too if his mate almost died... he was after he'd just gotten Steve back. But that Bucky had the pups in him too... He held on tighter to Steve.

 

“They're called Moon Roses... they're rare... crystalized flowers, with a lot healing properties. We used it to make a tea so you'd be okay... that's what softened it up...”

 

“So you were just... savin' it up for a rainy day?”

 

“No...”

 

Bucky pulled himself back a bit so he could look at Steve.

 

“What are they for?”

 

“Traditionally... they were used to... to propose. As... well as that translates. Mostly before bonding but...”

 

“You ever stop being a sweetheart?”

 

Steve held him close again and kissed his cheek. Bucky gave a sigh, looking down at the flower that Steve had placed on his belly. He woulda said yes... Way to ruin romantic gesture...

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

“I could have a 1000 of these flowers, they'd never be worth your life... Not even close.”

 

Bucky could feel the tears welling up. Steve... his... stupidly stubborn and perfect werewolf mate... who'd do fuckin' anything for him, even the impossible.

 

“What about you...?”

 

“I had it as a kid too, but that wouldn'ta mattered to me. Schmidt took a few samples for Zola, so they should be fine too... Wade caught it for all of 2 seconds... his healing factor's no joke...”

 

Bucky held him tighter, as if to reassure himself Steve was real and there with him... What Steve said left a sharp pang in his chest but he didn't really know what to say to that...

 

“H-How did you even find it...?”

 

“You're askin' me...? They don't really grow on Earth... lucky, I guess. There was a fragment... bonded with it. Probably what made it grow... disappeared when we made the tea. But they never really... it's like it's gone dormant. Probably has... I didn't care as long as you were okay... Bucky, I can't remember half of what I did...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment... fragment. _Memories..._

 

“You didn't hurt anyone, Stevie...”

 

Steve only held him tighter and Bucky felt the tears fall. He was alive. The pups were alive. Healthy. And breathing, and every heart beating as it should.

 

Bucky had never cared before about dying. He'd lived a long time and he... never really had a reason to...

 

This was different... he wanted to _live_.

 

He wanted to be alive...

 

Steve had changed his life in more ways than one.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter always gets to me gais~. Last of the uber seriousness... for now, and back to our regular scheduled dickery.
> 
> Have I said how much I love Marc, cause I really do, he's the best.
> 
> Also, this isn't a day early, clearly you're all just crazy and missed a full day of your life. Not like I was in a good mood or anything. Pshh! Noooooo, why would it possibly be that? I'm bitter and needy and need inspiration. It's not like I should spoil you.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Ya little devils.


	35. Geburtstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of serious babies and speedster demons.
> 
> And a sugar rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff~.

.oOo.

 

“Do we have to go...?”

 

Bucky looked at his mate, face impassive and completely unphased before he got up. The last moon cycle had just... flown by. Steve had spent most of that time with him while he was nesting. Everything was set and done. Ready for the new lives still in Bucky's belly. They even baby (and pup) proofed the apartment, if not the entire tower.

 

And now he was due. Babies dropped and ready to go, head first.

 

Any second now...

 

Wasn't gonna stop him from going. Most of the rest of the team was busy, so they wouldn't be.

 

“I'm not missing the twins' birthday.”

 

“Even though you might go into labor and crash their party.”

 

“I'm not gonna go into labor.”

 

“Bucky, you're due today.”

 

“And no little shits a mine are gonna be so self centered that they'll be born on someone else's birthday. I give them a day or two. Tops. And then they're getting evicted if need be.”

 

Steve raised a brow. “And here I thought you wanted them to come a little early...”

 

“Well, they're done developing, which means they're freeloading. But they missed their window.”

 

Steve gave a slow smile before Bucky went back to rummaging through what to wear. He was stopped, giving a sigh when he felt Steve come behind him and gently snake both hands over the very thing that made it highly evident Bucky was full term. _At least._

 

Steve kissed his nape and down his neck, a shoulder... Bucky let himself relax in his mate's arms, swaying slightly with him.

 

“You know we could stay home... and I could knot you instead...”

 

Bucky couldn't really fight the smile, but he bit his lip before turning around to face Steve.

 

“Nice as that sounds... those kids'll only turn 1 once...”

 

“So you draw the line at birthdays?”

 

“I'd rather not go into labor from you fucking me. Pretty sure we'll both freak out if my water breaks all over your dick.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

Steve started laughing and Bucky had a light smirk on his face before leaning up to kiss his mate. Sweet and more chaste than anything... Steve looked back at him with a soft smile when they finally parted.

 

“Now you gonna help me get dressed or you gonna watch me struggle. Cause I'm going to this party whether I'm in labor or not.”

 

“Thought you weren't gonna go into labor.”

 

 _Bastard_.

 

.oOo.

 

The first thing Bucky felt was a weight run into his leg. His belly was so big, he couldn't see the tyke under it, but the flash of silver gave him an idea of who it was.

 

“I forgot their stubby little legs are functional now.”

 

“Wait until a year passes for yours...”

 

Bucky was able to see the kid when his clinging suddenly turned to being pulled away into the air and giggling for it. Erik made it a point to put metal on his children's clothes so he could know where they were, and move them if need be. His son hadn't stopped giggling but the man just raised a brow.

 

“Should you be here?”

 

“They're not comin'. Not today, if they know what's good for them.”

 

Erik gave a smirk and a nod.

 

“Wanda doesn't do that, does she?”

 

“No, just Pietro.”

 

“Wanda good~.”

 

They both turned to see Lorna holding her adorable baby sister, dressed in a flowy scarlet baby dress.

 

“Hey mint leaf... that's a really pretty dolly you got there. Do you mind if I see her?”

 

Lorna held her up as best she could, even getting on her tippy toes. But not quite reaching. Though she protested when Bucky leaned down a bit. After another moment, she seemed to stop before getting a face of intense focus with Wanda floating slowly over to Bucky. The metal accents on her clothes holding her steady.

 

“Is that—.”

 

“She knows only to even make an attempt when I'm around. Though, Charles does suspect Wanda may have her own level of telekinetic ability. Apart from the very likely telepathy. Though she does seem to trust Lorna well enough. Pietro has not shown sign of anything yet. Which so far has been a relief.”

 

Bucky gave a smile once Wanda was finally in his arms. Whispering a thank you and giving a wink to the little green haired girl, who brightened up before running away.

 

Wanda did not smile, but looked at him curiously.

 

“She's so _serious_ for a baby.”

 

“My first assumption was that something went wrong. Or not, _wrong_ per say, but Pietro has already shown himself to be a little kleptomaniac. Not under his mother's eyes, of course. Charles simply thinks they're meant to balance each other.”

 

Pietro giggled.

 

“I think he gives her a reason to be serious, or grumpy. Whichever mood she's in.”

 

Wanda looked over at her brother before her attentions turned back to Bucky.

 

“Where's your mate?”

 

“Off to find yours, probably talking bomb protocol.”

 

“Meaning, in case you ' _explode'_.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Bucky popped the 'p'. They saw Lorna peaking over the doorway before running away again. Likely to find her uncle or aunt who were visiting again.

 

It was a nice, and calm little party. Since parties for kids this young tended to consist of gifts for them they couldn't quite get too excited about, other babies that couldn't do much but be adorable, and parents, friends, and family fawning over said adorableness. Becca was there, providing cake again, this time having had Lorna as her helper, which it turned out... she was a better one than Bucky. He was... not surprised in the slightest. Becca even brought out the old pics of the kids, grandkids, and great grandkid.

 

“I really hope I never get to that point.”

 

“I used to hope the same thing, Buck...”

 

She said it in the same reminiscent tone, not even turning to look at him. Ugh, god. Bucky sighed, leaning on his mate.

 

“How you holdin' up?”

 

“Pretty good, Steve... sleepy... still not in labor.”

 

Steve gave a nod.

 

When the party was over, it seemed like the twins decided now was a good time as ever to play hide and seek. Or at least Pietro did. He disappeared. Wanda, on the other hand, ended up making a teddy bear she'd gotten start floating. And Bucky was pretty sure that was what served as the distraction for her brother to disappear.

 

He couldn't have gotten far so they split up to find him. A year old, but with damn fast little legs. Steve stayed with him for a little bit, but Bucky was... a bit held down by his current state and excess weight he had lug around.

 

“Ugh... I am way too pregnant for all of this...”

 

Steve gave him a smile.

 

“Take a seat, take a breather. No one's gonna mind with how pregnant you are, Buck.”

 

“But—.”

 

“He's a year old, how tough could it be to catch him?”

 

Bucky gave a nod and Steve continued with the others on the search... only... it was weird, cause they could smell the pup and where he'd been but they never saw him...

 

Bucky sat there a good while, just listening to the clock tick by. At some points, he could have sworn he saw the familiar silver of Pietro's hair just... fwip by. But it was way too fast for it to be really him... _right?_

 

He gave a sigh before he saw it again. That put him a little on alert.

 

And then he saw Pietro appear in the middle of the room. Bucky raised a brow and the little boy smiled. He gave pause a minute before pushing himself to get up. Only when he looked up again...

 

Pietro was gone.

 

_Son of a..._

 

Bucky frowned. Then followed his nose. This kid wasn't playin' hide and seek, he was playing catch me. Only he was too fast for anyone to even see him. The only other person who seemed to notice had been Cain, who walked into the hall about the same time Bucky did.

 

“You saw him?”

 

“Yeah... we're gonna have to corral him.”

 

As if on cue, Pietro zipped out, and Cain barely caught him in time to stop him from hitting something and getting hurt. His palm and arm acting as a cushion just in the nick of time. And he didn't have enough time to register grabbing him before Pietro was gone again. But at least he'd zipped into a one way room. Bucky sighed, his eyes flashing gold.

 

“Could you get the others?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Why not...”

 

Bucky went in and closed the door. He could still scent the kid so he was hoping he was still in there. He also scented something else though. He gaged the room a moment, and took a step forward.

 

And then he felt a weight run into the back of his leg with plenty of giggling... and something _sticky_ on his pants. He gave a sigh.

 

“Pietro...”

 

The little boy stepped back before looking up at him and putting his hands up to be picked up. His clothes were splattered with colorful blotches of a sweet scent Bucky could recognize all too well. His hands were covered in it too.

 

He leaned down to pick him up and hike him on his hip and Pietro offered him some.

 

“Kuchen!”

 

Bucky smirked a moment. He was pretty sure Lorna was rubbing off on him, maybe just a little. It was cute... but, clearly he'd had his last piece for the day. Still, Bucky entertained him enough to take a small mashed piece of cake from his finger, and watch him giggle before he rubbed it all over Bucky's face.

 

Yeah. Definitely no more cake today. Sugar rush speed demon is what he was.

 

He walked out of the room, Pietro in hand to see his mate and the little boy's parents, along with everyone else there looking with slight surprise. Bucky gave a smirk.

 

“I think I know what his powers are.”

 

By the end of the day, Bucky could barely keep awake. Still not in labor, but Charles had offered them to stay the night in a spare room, so they did. Becca stayed because she was an old woman, and Bucky wanted her to, apart from him being so close to birth. And falling asleep with Steve holding on tight always proved to be so damn easy. Too easy sometimes. But hey, he was full term. And his kids weren't terrible enough to make themselves be the center of attention on someone else's birthday. So.

 

He was pretty okay with how the day turned out. They had 2 days. Tops.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put some stuffed animals in a blender. With sprinkles and sugar. And then I added whipped cream.
> 
> Here. Have some.
> 
> The title is German for birthday, if you didn't look it up. Figured it'd be perfect for those twins considering their Vati.
> 
> I still need inspiration. I might alternate between every other day and every other other day. I kept putting it off originally cause I'd have good days and bad days, and right now I'm having a string of bad days... 
> 
> Somebody talk to me, I'm super needy.
> 
> TT___________TT


	36. Probably Not Piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a day. You know the type.
> 
> He's also dense as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~.
> 
> Oop. Let me just drop this here...
> 
> :P

.oOo.

 

Of course. Bucky should have known better than to think any semblance of peace would last... One of the twins, and he knew exactly which one, woke him up in the middle of the night for some attention. And to put pressure on his bladder. The little shit.

 

He stayed there, calmly breathing for a moment. When he moved, Steve didn't seem to want to let him go. He placed his hand on his mate's for a moment, rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles.

 

“Stevie...”

 

“Mm...”

 

He let up so Bucky could move. He knew the drill by now. Only this time, soon as Bucky managed to sit up and move to get off the bed, Steve's hand shot out to grab his and stop him. Bucky smiled a little to himself but raised a brow. Sometimes Steve ran a little more on instinct, though Bucky could get the gist of him not wanting him to leave, it was a little off.

 

“Steve...”

 

This time he didn't let up. He was still sleeping.

 

“Steve, I have to piss. Your son is headbutting my bladder.”

 

Steve seemed to take a breath before forcing himself to wake up. He looked at Bucky before sighing and pulling his hand away.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Your delicate little Alpha can handle a simple journey waddling to the bathroom, but he appreciates the care and concern of his big strong Omega wanting to keep at his side...”

 

“Sweetheart, you're anything but delicate.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He couldn't help smiling, leaning down to plant a kiss on the big lug's forehead and then heading to the bathroom before his son managed to make him piss himself.

 

To be honest, he felt kind of _off._ There was a weird kinda pressure on the inside of his belly that made him wanna lay back on his side with his Omega curled around him. But he wasn't gonna think much on it. He finished up in the bathroom before going back to Steve.

 

Only now, he was wide awake.

 

And he couldn't get back to sleep.

 

He felt an even sharper pressure that was almost painful but not enough to really alarm him. He heard his mate take a breath.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah... yeah. I think so... just...”

 

He made it a point to check on the pups, poking them a little to get a response, and they responded just fine.

 

“Yeah... I'm alright. But I'm awake now.”

 

Steve looked at him a moment before pulling him in again. Bucky let himself relax in his scent before falling asleep again. Easier than expected.

 

.oOo.

 

“Buck?”

 

“Mmm...”

 

Bucky felt himself drift off again before he was shaken a little to wake up.

 

“What... Stevie...”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I was... I'm fine, I was sleeping...”

 

“You keep tensing up Bucky, are you sure?”

 

Bucky took a breath, letting himself drift off again. Before he felt that same pressure from before though much stronger. He tensed up again without realizing.

 

“Bucky?”

 

And felt Steve shake him again.

 

“I'm up... I'm up. What time is it?”

 

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. It took him a full minute for his brain to process what it said. Man, he was really out of it.

 

“Shit... we overslept.”

 

He gave a yawn.

 

“Stevie, why didn't you wake me?”

 

When he sat up, Steve sat up.

 

“I... sorry, I...”

 

He had that same puppy look. When Bucky moved to get off the bed, get up and get dressed. Steve's hand grabbed his to stop him. Bucky looked at his mate in surprise. Steve seemed kinda nervous in a weird sort of way.

 

“Maybe you should lay back down.”

 

“Stevie. We need to get dressed and go home.”

 

When Bucky moved again, Steve didn't budge.

 

“Steve? What's gotten into you?”

 

Steve seemed to come back to himself before letting his hand go.

 

“I... I don't know?”

 

When Bucky moved again, instead of stopping him, his mate seemed to follow. Extra clingy. Bucky wasn't quite sure how to process it. Some part of it was annoying, but what made it worse was that his instincts seemed to agree with whatever the hell Steve was doing, wholeheartedly.

 

He felt another bout of pressure, and Steve being close helped soothe it.

 

Still, it seemed like it was hard to get anything done with his mate being so clingy. When they both finally managed to get dressed, it didn't stop. And Bucky was annoyed because it was getting worse on his end too. They'd settled for holding hands while they went out there, only to have Charles and Erik looking at them sort of funny. Like they knew something.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing love. Would you and Steven like to stay for breakfast?”

 

.oOo.

 

_'“How long do you think it will take them to notice?”'_

 

_'“I don't think it should take them too long, though I suppose Bucky can be quite a bit dense...”'_

 

_'“I give them until his water breaks or someone tells them.”'_

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

They both turned to Bucky. Erik gave a smirk and Charles a more tame smile. It was kinda hard to tell whether or not people were whispering about you when one of them was a mind reader and they could literally just have the conversation in their heads.

 

“I'm simply noting that my mate is rather cruel, sorry love. Are you excited to meet your twins?”

 

Bucky gave a slight blush.

 

“Um... yeah. Ready to have them outta me more than anything...”

 

Charles gave a soft smile. The rest of breakfast went fine. Nothing spectacular but Bucky... kept feeling those weird pressures. They were... getting sort of closer together. And the urge to stay near Steve was getting stronger too. Enough to make him crazy. Charles told him to stay a bit longer if he wasn't feeling well, whatever that meant.

 

“You okay, Buck?”

 

He looked at his sister.

 

“I... uh, yeah... I need... I need to take a walk.”

 

Steve immediately stood but something about this whole thing was bothering Bucky and now he was restless.

 

“Please stay. Becca... will you... um...”

 

She seemed to get the message but she was looking at Bucky with furrowed brows and a half smile, like she was trying to figure out what was going on with him.

 

“Okay... yeah. We can do that.”

 

“Great.”

 

He didn't give himself a chance to look at the puppy face Steve picked up. Just looped his arm with Becca's to see if he could walk off this feeling and get some relief.

 

Steve was left of his own accord to just worry about his mate and try to swallow the feeling of downright _needing_ to be next to him to _know_ he was okay.

 

He tried to distract himself. Pietro and Wanda made pretty good distractions. Though Wanda seemed to notice something was wrong. She kept staring at him.

 

“You okay, man?”

 

It took Steve a while to register who said it. Their uncle. Cain. Juggernaut. That's who. He should've recognized the accent but he... He could barely think right now.

 

“I... yeah... I just. Bucky's not here...”

 

“Yeah... you're mate went for a walk with his sister, remember? Seemed a bit restless but nothin' to worry about.”

 

“Bucky's not _here._ ”

 

At that, Jug seemed to raise a brow before giving a slow nod and a smirk passed itself along his face.

 

“You know... If I didn't know better, I'd say you seem a bit twitchy... like my brother's mate whenever he's about to pop out a new tyke of theirs...”

 

Steve didn't have time to register the sarcasm as the realization hit him.

 

.oOo.

 

The walk was not helping.

 

Not in the slightest.

 

The pressures had turned to pain without Steve by his side, and they were getting more frequent still. Bucky had to remind himself to breathe and he knew he was squeezing Becca's hand every time a new one came. He was starting to worry about himself, about the babies. What the hell was this?

 

Another strong one made him stop. Okay, he was pretty sure he just pissed himself a little, because he could feel a little bit of liquid trickling out in his underwear and wetting his clothes. But it didn't...  _feel_ like piss. And it was... still steadily... leaking...

 

Becca stopped too.

 

“Buck? I know you're still strong, but please try to remember that your sister never got a dose of the supersoldier stuff that made you that way. I'm old and a lot more brittle. What's got you squeezin' my hand and feelin' my bones? Are you okay?”

 

He tried to pull his hand away but this time she held tight. Bucky was trying to calm down and clutched his belly slightly. His breaths were a lot heavier and harder. He needed... _he needed Steve, he should have never left._

 

What was wrong with him?

 

“Buck?”

 

“I'm okay. I'm—... I'm okay.”

 

He took another breath, rubbing out his lower back. The pups were okay. He was okay. He wanted Steve again, but what was this feeling.

 

“Bucky. Are you sure?”

 

Well now he wasn't.

 

“Yeah, I— I mean, I think so?”

 

Becca got that look on her face whenever she got hit with a realization. Her eyes widened.

 

“Buck, are you in labor?”

 

It took Bucky all of 3 seconds to process what she said.

 

“I... I don't know? Maybe?”

 

He felt a hell of a lot more liquid run out of him and down his legs then, and he was pretty sure that wasn't piss.

 

_Shit._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais.
> 
> I tired. Also need inspirations. And I will probably definitely maybe possibly most likely be alternating.
> 
> Also, remember that birthday spectacular for Steve that I mentioned? It's for sure gonna be 4 fucking chapters. And 2 are smut. Pure fluff and smut and I'm just like whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Like where did it come from and why can't I stop writing it. I'm capping (pun intended) it at 4 because it's just fucking ridiculous, though those 4 might actually be uploaded back to back so I don't really feel like I've made all that much progress. There're still a couple issues that need to be resolved after the birth, so yes, the story is continuing on after that matter, with ridiculous amounts of fluff from their two tiny pups, but I digress.
> 
> Does it feel like you're getting teased a lot? Cause that's how I feel. I'm just an awful steaming hot pile of garbage, aren't I?
> 
> You're welcome.


	37. A Year & A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of waiting games, terrible fears, and amazing wonders...
> 
> Also Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not a doctor. So as far as medical inaccuracies go, I'm sure there's a plenty. I use the wonderful Mistress Google for research though! 
> 
> If I feel like it...

.oOo.

 

“You're okay, Buck. Y-you're okay... are you okay?”

 

Bucky gave a light chuckle and a warm smile at his mate's nervousness. Steve had swooped in and scooped him up right after his water broke, carried him back to the mansion and laid him down in a proper medical bed. Calls had been made, and now his mate made it clear he wasn't leaving his side. And now that he knew he'd been having contractions, he was handling them a little better. A lot better. Especially with Steve being there with him.

 

“Yeah... I'm okay.”

 

Steve gave a nod and a smile of his own, worried but just as warm and happy. “Okay... okay. Good.”

 

Steve took his hand and Bucky held it tight.

 

“He's doing perfectly, Captain Rogers. He and the twins are going to be just fine.”

 

Hank had started setting up while they waited for Bucky's other doctors. Becca had called up what family would be available, and now it was mostly playing the waiting game. Charles was at his other side guiding him with what to do. They'd had Bucky lay down on his side with the bed elevated at a certain angle after changing him into a medical gown. And given him another thing meant to keep his other equipment out of the way. Kinda like a medical mask but...

 

“Is this all so my dick won't get in their faces?”

 

Charles gave pause before a slight laugh.

 

“No, and... yes. In some ways I suppose. A wolf in nature gives birth on its side, as many mammals do. It will make this easier for you. Humans are perhaps... the only mammals I have ever seen go through such effort to make things difficult for themselves... _That_ is more so Hank has a clearer view.”

 

“Wait, so people are supposed to squat, right?”

 

He could see the look on Becca's face and the flare in her nostrils and he wasn't caring.

 

“Yes, in some sense, that would make it much easier. At the very least, slight elevation would suffice. Nature has its designs—.”

 

“Yes! Sorry... And it's so my dick won't get in _his_ way, then.”

 

Charles seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. Becca rolled her eyes, of course Bucky would enjoy being right about that. No matter how silly it was in this day and age. That was how mum did it after all. She went to take a breather. Hank answered him.

 

“Yes, and I must say, it is doing its job perfectly. If you can crack jokes, you must be in quite the mood. You're about 3 centimeters dilated, and we can run an ultrasound to get a position on the pups. When did your contractions begin?”

 

“I'm about to meet them... I think our son woke me up at about 4 am. I didn't know it then, but that's when I felt the first one.”

 

“Then if you continue at the same rate, you may meet them by tonight or a very early tomorrow.”

 

Hank had him lay back down on his back for the ultrasound. Bucky didn't bother closing up his legs.

 

Bucky gave another smile before bringing his free hand to feel the kicks from the pups getting ready to finally _finally_ enter the world... He could hardly believe it at this point. Steve had his flesh hand and Bucky almost couldn't help it when his mate brought his other hand over Bucky's on his belly. The soft smile near made him melt and he kissed Steve with everything he was feeling right now. Steve seemed surprised for a second, but more than happy to give him one back.

 

When the wand came and they saw their pups, as cute as they were and ready to go... from what they could see, the little girl was likely in the same partial form that was about the only thing Bucky could manage. Tail at least but mostly human form. She was a little harder to see because she was lower than her brother. He was bipedal, and very _very_ big. He still looked more wolf than human, but the biggest thing that gave it away was his size, slight difference and not enough to note on the outside, but enough on an ultrasound. His foot was twitchy and Bucky could feel that. He gave a huff at this point.

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, but you'll know should any complications arise. Your instincts will guide you more than you might know.”

 

“Is it possible they might change between here and...”

 

“It's highly unlikely, but I could—.”

 

“No... I was just curious...”

 

“They are quite beautiful, aren't they...”

 

“Oh shit. Yeah, he really does have a pretty one. Nice bush... and what are those? Tattoos? Oh! Goddess marring.”

 

Bucky looked up and surprisingly he was in a good enough mood to laugh at Wade's comment. Of course he'd be the first one to get here.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Wade turned to Steve.

 

“Is he high? Did you already drug him up?”

 

Steve didn't even look at Wade, answering while looking at his mate again with that dreamy look in his eyes.

 

“No...”

 

“Fuck, I've lost them both.”

 

“You try lookin' at these 2 and tell me they don't make it hard to be mad.”

 

Wade walked over. “Oh, yeah. Those kids are gonna get away with everything. Complete. Devils. Absolute nightmares, I'm callin' it. He's basically a puppy.”

 

Bucky gave another laugh. He wasn't doubting it but some part of him wasn't minding it either... which was a little bit concerning but he'd cross that bridge when they got there.

 

Everyone else got there in groups. Marc and Natalia had thought practically, bringing the diaper bag and a few other things for the babies. The bracelets too.

 

By the time Zola and Schmidt got there, Bucky was about halfway dilated, 5 centimeters, and sort of wondering if his son's head was gonna fit through at all. Or even his daughter's for that matter. He hadn't wanted to go through with this in the beginning. Just make it easy, cut them out... Now, he was just hoping he'd be able to push them through.

 

“How are you feeling Sgt. Barnes?”

 

“O-okay... Kinda losing feeling to be honest... is that normal?”

 

His breath was a bit heavier than he wanted to admit. But hey, he was in labor. He had a right to be a little winded.

 

“It is, love. Rather than using a drug, your body is making as much effort as possible to make this as easy as it can be and to minimize the pain for you. Hormones to numb and relax the muscles. There was a pheromone you produced when the labor began, meant alert your mate. This prompted a response from Steven so his own pheromones would be produced to ease your pain.”

 

Right, well evolved species and all that jazz.

 

“Shit—...”

 

Bucky ended up squeezing his mate's hand when a much stronger contraction hit him. Labor maybe didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but it still fuckin' hurt. Charles gave a pause before continuing.

 

“The body does it's best, but there's only so much to be done pushing a baby that's grown past its expected weight out. For this, I did ask Zola to bring you some Erdnuss.”

 

Bucky took a breath as it passed before nodding. He wasn't really paying attention, but the other wolves seemed to be.

 

They waited until he was 8 centimeters, exhausted, and half falling asleep before Zola took out that same little jar that Schmidt had before.

 

“I was wondering what happened with that.”

 

“Given that I can no longer trust you with it, I intend to keep the knowledge of its location out of your grasp.”

 

They just put a small dab on the roof of Bucky's mouth. Bucky being so out of it he wouldn't have noticed if it— _Jesus_...

 

“How are you feelin'?”

 

Wasn't that the million dollar question. Bucky had lost count of how many times he answered it. This time it was Becca who asked. There weren't a whole lot of people in the room at the same time, but with the long stretch of the waiting game. People came and went, providing support or other. The pheromones Bucky was producing affected more than just Steve, though in different ways, and prompted different responses with similar effects. An Alpha giving birth had always brought out a group effort to help the process. Big events and everything...

 

“Like if I say anything, you and Nina are gonna beat the everliving shit outta me...”

 

“We wouldn't be _that_ mean, we'd wait till the babies were out, first.”

 

Despite himself, Bucky started laughing. The next contraction interrupted but it was numb and a lot easier to handle. Still, it seemed like the sudden clinginess he had for Steve came back tenfold.

 

They repositioned him on his side once again, with both legs spread, one knee up while the other resting on the bed. This time he was leaning on Steve a bit more, taking in his scent for comfort, and the last 2 centimeters seemed to go quicker with the position.

 

Only their little girl didn't seem to wanna budge. Bucky had expected this from the boy, but say it ain't so that his darling little angel of a sweetheart girl was the one causin' trouble for once.

 

It was past midnight by then, stretching into tomorrow, and he about wanted to cry. He wanted to meet them and he wanted this to be over. Every second stretched on for what felt like a decade, and he might not have made it through without Steve by his side.

 

“S-Steve?”

 

“You're okay sweetheart, you're okay. You're gonna be just fine and you're doing perfectly... she's just a little bit shy, remember? Our shy little girl...”

 

That's right, she was shy... Bucky gave a nod.

 

“Do you remember what you wanted to name her?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

He did, on the verge of tears and looking at his mate for reassurance. With the thought of her name in mind, eventually she budged, and Bucky almost did cry. Because he was terrified and excited, happy all at the same time and much too overwhelmed. He was scared to push, scared of how much it would hurt, but he desperately wanted her in his arms. Even after Hank assured him he was there to help along the process and catch her, Bucky was still being a big baby about it, and he knew that much. The irony of it almost had him laughing and crying all at the same time.

 

Still, he managed. Small pushes, if nothing else.

 

It was a little after 2 am that she finally started to crown, just barely. Hank mentioned whispy blond hair and Bucky's heart clenched.

 

“Ooh!! I wanna see. Wait. Wait. I'm eating, I have to finish this first. Just hold her there for like a minute.”

 

Wade had up and squeezed between him and Steve and was reminding Bucky just how fucking hungry he was. And he was eating a fucking salad. Bucky looked over at his sisters and Natalia with pleading eyes. Natalia and Becca got up and started walking over.

 

“Wait, wait. This is missing something.”

 

Wade took out some pepper and paid no caution to how much he shook into the air. Steve sneezed first.

 

Thor came in at about the same time, better late than never. He'd been in Asgard and Bucky wasn't sure he was going to make it or not. He was a little too dazed and preoccupied with Wade literally interrupting him _giving birth_ to notice all that much, though he did feel a little bit better once Thor got there (probably the fertility god magic, or whatever the fuck it was, he'd probably make a damn good baby doctor to be honest).

 

And then he sneezed because of the stupid pepper. Twice. But by the second one...

 

“Oh my god...”

 

He had felt 2 tiny legs barely kick at his inner thighs.

 

Becca looked stunned, so did Natalia... And then he heard the smallest huff, almost a cough and a whimper.

 

“Fucking shit! I missed it!”

 

“Did he just—... you gotta be kidding me, did he just _sneeze_ and the baby came out?!? I can't, I can't do this right now.”

 

Becca quickly left the room, Nina had started laughing. With their brother's luck...

 

“Why am I not surprised...”

 

Hank, after getting over the initial shock of having to catch the baby so quickly, handed her off to get cleaned so they could get ready for the other one. Thor went to hold down Wade so he couldn't keep being the shit that he was.

 

He wasn't nearly as easy. He was bigger and not quite the same shape. So pushing him out was both odd and difficult, on top of seeming to stretch on for hours. Bucky's only solace was that he wasn't so scared this time to bear down. And then he was just getting desperate to push his little boy out.

 

It took almost a full half hour to get her brother out completely. 29 minutes before Bucky felt him kick out his legs at the inside of Bucky's thighs, not a single bit held back (and barely missing, the little shit), and test out his lungs. He was a lot more vocal than his sister and Bucky wasn't all that surprised by it.

 

Just like that, both of the pups were out of him.

 

Bucky heard a light whine from Steve before getting a kiss from his mate he was more than happy to take. He was absolutely exhausted. And his pups...

 

When they brought over his little girl, she was smaller than Bucky was expecting. And so unbelievably beautiful. They had him rest on his back before placing her in his arms.

 

She had creamy blonde hair, more platinum than Steve's, in soft, very loose, and very short curls on her head. Her tail curled up like Bucky's but a little less, and was almost stubby by comparison. Her ears were smaller too, big on a baby, but small for a wolf. And she definitely wasn't the standard for a girl, but Bucky wasn't exactly the standard for a guy anymore, either.

 

The soft sounds she made stopped when she latched on to him. And Bucky didn't know why he was so surprised, but he nearly melted at the fact.

 

When his son was brought over, he didn't waste any time, like he'd been starving. And Bucky knew he'd been getting enough, because he was fatter than his sister and they'd both made Bucky gain plenty of weight. He had unruly blond fur with the slightest strawberry tinge. Bucky couldn't tell if his hair was lighter than Steve's or not, but he had a feeling it would turn more red, like a hint of flame. His little boy seemed to notice his sister before shifting to be in the same state she was in.

 

It was pretty clear he was the type to make a show of himself... and Bucky couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

 

They were here... they were _finally_ here. It took a damn year and a day, and he could hardly believe it.

 

'Just shy a day of one' his ass.

 

He didn't even realize he'd said it out loud until he saw Charles slightly lose his composure with a snort and a few snickers from the other wolves. And he was too tired to care all that much. He was _done._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	38. Susie and Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky still can hardly believe that he's finally gotten to meet them...
> 
> Steve's got some reserves about the boy's name.
> 
> But both of them agree that the twins are every bit... perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais.
> 
> I'm such a major sap. It's bad. Like really bad.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Also, I need to haul ass. And I'm kind of unsure on how to post the next few chapters. FUCK.
> 
> Here. TAKE THE FLUFF GODDAMMIT.

.oOo.

 

“You know... you never told me what you wanted to name them...”

 

Bucky gave an almost dreamy hum just looking down at their son. Steve was holding the little girl, who was looking at him with big, curious eyes that were just like Bucky's. The little boy had promptly decided he liked Bucky better, or more specifically, his chest.

 

Bucky had pretty much passed out after the whole ordeal.

 

He'd asked about the afterbirth but apparently, that was reabsorbed by the body as opposed to being expelled just to be eaten, as the aforementioned was more efficient. Bucky almost wanted to ask about menstrual cycles but with everything piled up, he wouldn't dare with his sisters in the room.

 

When he woke back up, most everyone had decided to give the couple their privacy, much to the protest of Wade. The exception being Charles and Hank, still taking measurements for the twins and waiting for their names. And Becca, who Bucky had asked for.

 

“Susan Victoria...”

 

His mate looked up at the same time he did with a soft expression and a smile. He looked back down at their daughter and gave her a kiss on the head before looking back at Bucky and at their son.

 

“Jonathan Grant...”

 

He saw Steve scrunch up his nose and give a sigh, but he knew Steve wouldn't go back on his word.

 

“Your other option is Lowell Spencer~.”

 

“Oh god, where'd you get that one from?”

 

“His grand nephew... I'd say the names stick pretty well for my niece and nephew. How are you feelin', Buck?”

 

“Like I just shit a ton of _actual_ bricks, I have to have lost at least 50 pounds, Jesus Christ...”

 

“That is quite possible, though the twins themselves aren't quite all of that weight, some of it having been amniotic fluid and whatnot. The names I will say are quite lovely for them...”

 

“How much do they weigh?”

 

Charles turned to Becca before giving a smile. “Would you like their bipedal weights or their human shift weights?”

 

Bucky interrupted.

 

“I kinda wanna know both, cause this kid won't stop eatin'.”

 

“For the boy, 26.2 and 14.9, respectively. For the girl, 23.5 and 13.7.”

 

Hank was the one who answered, and Charles smirked at the looks on their faces.

 

“Jesus, Buck.”

 

“Yeah, kinda wondering myself right now...”

 

“Their sizes are less impressive, as they are still babies, but I suppose for a set of twins they are quite big. 23 for the boy, give or take an inch depending on his form, 22 for the girl, with the same rules applying... have you thought of which surname you will be giving them? Howard has provided us with S.H.I.E.L.D. documentation for the occasion. Most of the paperwork has been filled out, but there are still a few things missing...”

 

Oh.

 

“I don't... I just kind of assumed...”

 

Steve looked at him in surprise and Bucky blushed. Steve gave a soft smile.

 

“Tradition for us dictates surnames through maternal lines...”

 

“Tradition for us tends to go the other way. You did knock him up, but... Bucky?”

 

“I um... I don't know. I didn't really think about it, I just... thought they'd take your name...”

 

Steve's smile got a little bit bigger.

 

“It's up to you, Buck...”

 

“At this point... you are the last 'Barnes' left in the family...”

 

“We could always—.”

 

“I don't like hyphenated names...”

 

Bucky gave a sigh, looking at each of his pups...

 

“Well... how would you feel about that?”

 

“I always expected it... I'd like it... actually... but I would prefer _you_ to be happy.”

 

“How would—...How would S.H.I.E.L.D. even react?”

 

Steve gave pause for a moment. It was an honest question, but he knew Bucky well enough by now. “Might make a couple people angry to be honest...”

 

“Oh, now you're barkin' right up his tree. You know what his answer's gonna be now.”

 

Sure enough, Bucky looked up at him and smiled brightly and mischievously. Like he knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

 

Susan Victoria Barnes was born at 0218 hours on July 1st.

 

Her brother, Jonathan Grant Barnes at 0247 hours, the very same day.

 

“I'm gonna have to make an honest man outta you, Stevie~.”

 

Steve gave a laugh.

 

“Yeah? I'd like that...”

 

Bucky was happy to get another kiss from him before looking down at their two squirming pups... his greedy little son.

 

“I can't believe these two came out of my vagina.”

 

“Oh my god, Buck. I'm gonna wait outside with everyone else.”

 

“Becca—.”

 

“Nope! I'm done. You're my brother and I love you, but I'm an old woman with delicate sensibilities.”

 

Bucky didn't bother stopping his snickers after she left. Though something else did pop into mind, considering the day. Stevie's birthday was in 3 days, and he couldn't feel his vagina all that much. Everything was pretty numb down there...

 

“Hey, how long will it take for me to—.”

 

“More than 3 days. Much more than 3 days. Good god, love, they've just come out, and that is immediately where your mind goes?”

 

“Stevie's birthday is the 4th, how am I supposed to give him mind blowing patriotic birthday sex if I can't have sex?”

 

Oh dear lord.

 

“I'm okay, Buck... You've already given me the greatest gift I could ever hope for... and early to boot.”

 

“Says you, I still owe you that blowjob.”

 

When Steve started laughing again, Bucky turned back to Charles. “So how long will it take me to recover? Fully.”

 

“The general rule of thumb is 1 moon cycle. Though many couples will wait until a full 2 have passed to ensure a proper recovery. The second cycle is really more of a courtesy, as wolves do tend to heal very quickly. You will need to be monitored, on the other hand. And I would perhaps not suggest jumping into anything until a proper form of birth control is developed for you. You will have about 9 moon cycles before your body sees fit to try for another baby, but that is always subject to drastically change depending on outside factors, sexual activities included. I can't tell you how many times Erik has broken a condom, and there's not a drop of supersoldier serum in my mate.”

 

“Oh... Steve can be _very_ gentle~.”

 

Steve's blush was absolutely beautiful, but both of their attentions shifted back to their pups, Susie was now sleeping and Johnny... well he seemed about done. Bucky burped him and watched his son fall asleep. Though he did have to stop him from going back for more by sticking a finger in his mouth for him to suck on instead. Bucky needed a break for his nipples. It was surprising how easy this was all seeming... Bucky almost wanted to ask, but he figured Charles would just give him that same tired answer.

 

_Your instincts will guide you._

 

_'“Well, they will.”'_

 

He looked over at Charles who smirked. Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

.oOo.

 

Bringing the twins home was surprisingly easy. Though he couldn't really walk, which for the record, he _could_ , he totally could, Steve just wouldn't let him (he definitely couldn't), they had no shortage of help for this.

 

He got to parade the two around and show em off to his heart's content before that. And the reactions were about as expected. His kids were fuckin' adorable. And he was pretty fuckin' prideful about the fact.

 

And most of them did note and agree with Bucky's sentiment. The little boy did look just like Steve. And he was absolutely as much of a punk as his father. Susie was easy to get into a diaper and some newborn clothes. Johnny kept kicking his legs out like a damn refusal to put on _just_ the diaper. It was so cute, Bucky wanted to be mad, but he was having some serious trouble actually holding that emotion. Eventually, they worked out a trade. Johnny put on his clothes for more milk since Susie got to be fed again after she had clothes on. And then he up and had to be changed but he put up less a fuss the second time around.

 

Johnny also seemed fairly sociable and curious while Susie was a bit more shy. It was nice to see some of the faces of his packmates light up like they did. Even Marc, who was always so somber. Wade was surprisingly good with kids, and Natalia gave a softer smile than Bucky was used to seeing on her... Bucky was sure they'd be afraid of Cain, but apparently, he was complete magic with babies, they both immediately trusted him and fell asleep in his palms, and he'd just winked at Bucky and Steve.

 

It was odd to see his boss smile the way he did... either of them. It was odd to see Schmidt without a red skull for a face considering how Bucky had known him, but...

 

“Would you say all the trouble caused was worth it, Sgt. Barnes...?”

 

Bucky looked at his son and daughter... his blonde little angel and devil... they'd made it to the world in a way he probably never thought possible but...

 

“Oh, the sex was absolutely worth it. But I'm pretty happy with the side affects...”

 

“ _Bucky..._ ”

 

Bucky just looked back at his mate with a smile that was the picture of innocence. Steve crossed his arms but eventually couldn't hold out the smile.

 

“You know, you're gonna have to start watching your language...”

 

They had a few extra visitors just before they left. The little speedster ended up being caught by his uncle and shocking both of his parents. He was pretty sure Erik had been in denial about Pietro's powers. And Bucky never wasted an opportunity for that 'I told ya so' look. To which Erik had frowned and Charles had given an amused smile.

 

Wanda seemed curious enough about Johnny and Susie, though she was rather small herself. She gave the tiniest smile at Bucky and the twins and Bucky was pretty amazed by the fact. Lorna of course, asked to hold them, which they had her sit down to do. Anya and David had come by with their aunt as well to help Lorna hold them. Bucky had met them before at the time of Lorna's birthday and they had both been pretty amazed to see he was an Alpha. Even more so now, with Schmidt.

 

Aleksei and a few of Bucky's family members were busy, but he sent Celia and little Niko along with his regards. And of course, Celia had to help Niko when he wanted to hold one of the twins. Bucky wasn't surprised by the way his face lit up or that he wanted to hold Susie.

 

When they finally got to go home... Bucky couldn't help but stare at the two of them sleeping soundly in that reinforced crib. Steve by his side.

 

It was a little weird to have them outside of him... but then it was a little weird when they had been inside too. He was still having a lot of trouble believing he made them. Two perfect little blondes, all too much like their daddy...

 

Two... perfect little blondes...

 

Bucky gave a sigh, leaning into his mate.

 

“They're beautiful, Stevie... you really did a good job pumping em' into me.”

 

Steve flushed but managed to give a response.

 

“There's a lot of you in them too Buck...”

 

“Yeah... but we'll still have to try again...”

 

When Steve looked at him with surprise, Bucky gave a half lidded eyed, half amused smirk.

 

“I spent over a year with them inside a me, and they came out lookin' just like you, blond hair and all. Don't get me wrong, I love them, and I wouldn't change that. But that's just not fair. I would like a brunette, Stevie~.”

 

Steve barely held back the laugh but managed to make it soft enough so the twins would stay asleep.

 

“Preferably, a little girl... with just my hair color... and _maybe_ your eyes...”

 

Steve didn't respond. Just gave Bucky a soft smile before picking him up and carrying him to bed. And Bucky, after every bit he'd been through, fell right asleep, easier than he expected...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's name brought a couple questions to me. I did think about giving him his original name, but in the end decided 'Grant' for a middle name was a better option. It just seemed weird to me to give the full 'Jonathan Lowell Spencer' when he'd be about the only family member with two middle names. So I had a little fun with it. As did Bucky.
> 
> Also, fuck my life and the next fucking chapters. I need fucking inspiration and so fucking help me if it gets to 5 fucking chapters of Steve's birthday fluff, no. Just, no. Last one will be extra long though. and hopefully I can pick up on other stuff soon. Gais. I am so ready to quit with this shit. Like fuck my brain, you have no idea.
> 
> Also. I've had a massive craving for Cablepool like you wouldn't believe, and there are like no decent mpreg (because again, fuck my brain) fics with them and I'm like, fuck my life, do I have to write all of those too????
> 
> This shit is ridiculous.
> 
> I still really wanna finish the prequel for 'love wasn't part of the plan'. Would anyone like to see that? Or any of the ideas I've mentioned, what are you guys most interested in? Believe it or not, talking (or typing) about these ideas and going back and forth with people probably helps me the most, and you're probably all afraid of word vomit so this is pointless. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you got cavities.


	39. What About Anal? (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's got plans. But he's also got questions.
> 
> Charles is maybe not so happy to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais. I lied.
> 
> It's gonna be 5 chapters. And I hate myself. I added in an extra romantic scene that melted my heart and reiterated how much of a fucking sap I am.
> 
> I'm also just gonna continue posting with alternating like I was. I don't wanna stress myself out. And it does give me time I definitely could use a bit of. So.
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm awful, I know.
> 
> I'm just so fucking tired.
> 
> And I don't know why my brain cranked this out, but it did.
> 
> Welp.

.oOo.

 

Bucky expected to be woken up by his newborn babies. Instead, it was a rather calm morning. Steve holding him close. The sun shining in, just lightly and gently. The feel of his mate's morning wood on his ass...

 

Good god, this no sex thing was a nightmare. He knew he healed faster with his serum, but he still couldn't really feel his vagina, his pelvis was still a little sore from the birth, but not too bad, though walking took more out of him than he'd want to admit. That was actually more likely from the faster than average healing than anything... And Steve...

 

Steve had a much stronger libido than he might let on. It wasn't exactly like Bucky's mind had been anywhere on sex considering the major distractions that happened to be major consequences of his careless little escapades over a year ago, and a certain needy wolf~. But when he really thought about it, with how insatiable he had been, it was a wonder how Steve kept up.

 

Now though, with the other wolf spooning him tightly and clearly affected by the friction between them and wanting more, _fuck... Bucky wanted more._ Maybe it was less about Steve keeping up as holding it all in...

 

He heard Johnny pick up a small whine in the nursery and sighed.

 

“Stevie...”

 

Steve gave a soft groan but let him go. Bucky took a moment to fully wake up before heading over there to settle his son.

 

Turned out, he didn't really need anything. But Bucky practically melted under the baby boy's gaze. It was something pretty sweet to wake up to... He looked over at the clock and the calendar...

 

0845, July 4th...

 

It had been 3 days since they'd brought their kids home... and it was... Stevie's birthday. Despite having been so preoccupied with the kids, Bucky hadn't forgotten. Though Steve might've. He wanted to do something sweet for his protectorate, but just between the 4 of them... _maybe 2 of em if they had the time~._

 

After all, he'd never told Steve about his own birthday, and it turned out his mate had been keeping that Moon Rose hidden since before then without any idea on how to give it to Bucky. And even then, Steve was always doing everything he could to make Bucky happy...

 

Bucky wanted to return the favor for once... he also wanted to see if Steve would remember his own birthday. At that point, Johnny started making a few noises while looking up at him. His hand was in his mouth which tended to mean he was hungry. He heard Susie stirring at the same time. And sure enough, he unbuttoned his pajama shirt and let his little boy latch on while curled into the fabric and went to go pick up his little girl.

 

It was nice, having the two of them together like this... It was also a little bit strange... his belly was still soft but not nearly as big as it had been with them inside. And he was sort of wondering if he'd even need the pump with the rate at which they drank all the milk he produced. He sort of wondered how he hadn't run out.

 

A little while passed before Steve had followed after Bucky. He had the tired look of someone who'd just dealt with their morning wood. Not the fun way. Bucky was sort of wishing he could've taken care of it for him... Would Steve mind that? Being woken up by—.

 

“Hey...”

 

Bucky gave a soft smile. “Hey... how ya feelin'?”

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

 

“I'm not the one who woke up _on edge_.”

 

“I'm not the one who's still healing from pushin' out 2 pups the other day.”

 

“Oh! What a gentleman. Musta slipped my mind how sassy he is.”

 

Steve gave a half smirk before walking over and kneeling down. “No... he's just got 3 people he cares about more than anything now.”

 

Steve had given a kiss to each of the twins on their soft blonde hairs, and one on Bucky's full head of brown hair.

 

“No to being a gentleman, or no to being sassy?”

 

Steve raised a brow before tugging at the lace of the silky fabric on Bucky's pajamas.

 

“You really love these things, don't you.”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault they make better pajamas for women, maternity or otherwise, these happen to be pretty comfortable—.”

 

“ _'And they keep you cool in the Summer heat'_ I know, I know... They look good on you too.”

 

Bucky smirked and gave a pause, licking his lips before responding. “You tryin' to say you like me fat with your pups, or in women's clothes?”

 

“Tryin' to say I always like you...”

 

Bucky wasn't able to hold back the smile. Jeez, when did he start falling for the sappy romantic routine?

 

“Yeah...? Bet you say that to all the pretty dames...”

 

“Ain't any half as pretty as you...”

 

Bucky blushed but laughed. He just couldn't win with Steve, and he was pretty okay with that. Because looking at his kids and his mate... he'd won pretty big, hadn't he?

 

When the pups finished feeding, Bucky and Steve had their own breakfast. Then changed them. Before lazing around in bed again, waiting for the kids that had them at their beck and call to need something again. And sure enough, they did. Of course, trying to do something nice for his mate on his birthday would be a hassle. Overprotective Omega that he was.

 

“No, really, Stevie. I can handle it.”

 

“But Bucky—.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Buck—.”

 

“ _Please~?_ ”

 

Steve looked confused for a second, but there was something in Bucky's tone that made him look at him with that damn puppy face. Whatever it was, it made him stop, so Bucky tried again.

 

“ _Stevie, please? Just stay here and sleep... let me take care a the pups..._ ”

 

And it seemed like... whatever it was had Steve fallin' asleep on him almost instantly... weird. But, Bucky had a lot of shit he wanted to do. First things first. Make a few calls.

 

.oOo.

 

“Please Becca?”

 

“ _I don't know Buck, don't you think it would be more special comin' from you?”_

 

“I'm not askin' you to make it, I just need some pointers and ideas?”

 

“ _What about somethin' mum woulda made?”_

 

That... that wasn't bad. He could do Russian pastries and cakes pretty well. Easier than fancy confections or cakes like the ones Becca made. In fact, he could do a whole Russian meal, just for Steve. Since Steve made him plenty of Irish food half the time...

 

“ _Hello? Bucky? Should you even be doing this, you_ just _gave birth.”_

 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“That was 3 days ago, and it's Stevie's birthday. _Stevie's birthday!_ ”

 

“ _Buck, he'd probably prefer just a day of you takin' a break and relaxin'.”_

 

Bucky gave a whine he knew she heard on the other end, and he heard her sigh. She gave him a few ideas, switching the conversation to Russian before they said their goodbyes and Bucky had his list.

 

Once he finished, he checked on his pups. Then on Steve to make sure he was still sleeping. And his mate seemed to be pretty conked out... huh. _Weird_... musta been pretty tired.

 

The gift box in the corner caught his eye. The box of very innocent objects he got as a late birthday gift from Nina. _Very innocent._

 

He'd have to... hmm.

 

He needed to call Charles.

 

He double checked his mate before heading out of the room to make the call. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

 

“ _Yes, this is Charles Xavier speaking......... um... hello?”_

 

Bucky was quiet for maybe longer than he wanted to be, but he wasn't quite sure how to—.

 

“What about anal?”

 

Well, that slipped easier than intended. And way _way_ differently. He could hear laughing on the other end. Was that... _Erik?_ He didn't know Xavier's mate _could_ laugh.

 

“ _Oh, dear lord._ Bucky! _”_

 

“Well, I kinda forgot to ask... little distracted and... it's Steve's birthday, okay.”

 

“ _Yes, I know, love. You told me this, 3 days ago,_ when you gave birth. _Why are you even thinking about sex??? Just give him a good sucking or a handjob, and be on your merry way. I'm sure he'll be just fine with that.”_

 

Okay. Bucky had no idea Charles could be any bit filthy. Also, he was pretty sure Erik might be dying in the background.

 

“But it's _Steve._ And he's been... he's... I wanna give him more than that. I'm pretty sure I've backed him up a bit.”

 

“ _When was the last time you two had sex?”_

 

“I think maybe... 8 days ago? I freaked out a bit cause I started leaking from my... chest. And then I didn't wanna go into labor—.”

 

“ _Oh, for fuck's sake. 8_ days _is not_ that _long to go without sex. You will probably heal faster anyway, just wait until you're recovered._ ”

 

“But Steve and I almost never go more than 48 hours without having sex. What if something happens??”

 

“ _Like_ what, _love?”_

 

Charles sounded exasperated. He could hear the laughs dying down before he heard Erik clear his throat, asking for the phone. It took him a minute to gain his composure.

 

“ _Barnes. I think it's fair to point out you're being just a tad bit irrational, but I'll entertain the notion regardless. 8 days is very much a while to spend not having sex. Did you tear passing either of the twins through?”_

 

He couldn't tell if Erik was being sarcastic about that or not, but he answered the question.

 

“Not... really? I mean, yeah, kinda, but not enough for stitches, it turned into more marring so I think it was supposed to be like more of a stretchmark than an actual tear.”

 

“ _And the bleeding?”_

 

“That stopped before we even brought em' home.”

 

“ _Then my suggestion would be to test your own comfort before making the call, use a toy if you can, and decide what works from there.”_

 

Oh. That... that made sense.

 

“Um... okay. Thanks.”

 

“ _Charles had a similarly irrational mind after Lorna. She was small enough to pass through rather than necessitate the cesarean. He neglected to think of how this would affect his recovery, and tormented poor Hank with endless questions regarding the subject.”_

 

“ _Erik!”_

 

Erik didn't bother saying bye when Bucky heard the click, which wasn't surprising. But Bucky snorted, that was... cute. In a way.

 

He sighed. Time to get to work.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go into detail on how fast Bucky is healing later. I'm honestly kinda wondering how many tidbits people will guess to spot that are actually story plot points.
> 
> I kinda scattered them in as easter eggs in all the fluff.
> 
> Anyone wanna play the game and guess?
> 
> There's 2 in this chapter, and one of them I literally just mentioned. You can also guess what's in the box. Bucky doesn't have a dead wife though, so please don't guess it's her head.
> 
> It's so much better than that, I promise.
> 
> And believe it or not, that anal question? Something women do ask about during the six weeks. Factors are dependent on the situation too.


	40. Cooking with a Butt Plug (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has the best ideas.
> 
> And a lack of self control.
> 
> And Steve is perfectly okay with that. Somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's making butt plug stew you fuckin' perverts.
> 
> Chapter fucking 40. Welp. Here we are. Pretty sure this is appropriate for 40.
> 
> I mean, I'm pretty prouda myself.
> 
> Just go ahead and read it...

.oOo.

 

Okay. So. Cooking with a butt plug... maybe not the best idea as sensitive as he apparently _still was._ But he kinda really loved Nina right now... she really did get him the best stuff.

 

He'd rummaged through the box and she didn't disappoint in her thoughtfulness. He was planning to go to the store, but apparently, the gift that hadn't fit him then was just the top layer. He still had the leftover baby bump, but not enough to hinder it from fitting him, and he was doing this for Steve. His wonderful, wonderful mate that deserved no less than to see him in brightly colored red, white, and blue lingerie, complete with star accents, and garter belt with sheer stockings that he may have had to loosen up a bit, but that was okay. _Jeez, he'd gained a lot of weight on his thighs. And that was something, cause they were already pretty thick._ (Wasn't anything he hadn't been willing to do for a previous girlfriend, anyway.)

 

Let's see, what else was in the box. Couple a toys, where he found the butt plug, _perfect._ A giant bottle of flavored lube, the good and fancy kind, Jesus, Nina didn't skimp. Spiced apple pie. Bucky snorted, that was appropriate. Condoms, don't need those, _wait_... nah... Though they might, _later. Would they even fit Steve?_

 

Bucky had gotten what he needed, made sure his mate was still sleeping soundly, went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and out. Did his best with some prep work, and maybe enjoyed himself a little too much and felt a little guilty without Steve, since it was all for him, and stuck the plug in. Then felt extremely slutty as he looked in the mirror and even worse when his kids started crying again.

 

But you know what? _Worth it._

 

After he fed his babies, he got started cooking for himself and Steve. Something that needed time to chill for dessert, and something that could slow cook for dinner.

 

And then Steve... was still asleep. And Bucky was sort of amazed, because he'd made a lot of fuckin' noise for his mate to sleep through it. Normally, Steve slept on the lighter side, especially while Bucky had been pregnant. Still somewhat, but a bit more tired with the twins. Now though...

 

“ _Stevie..._ ”

 

Bucky let out a whisper and Steve stirred but still didn't wake. He was half hard in his sleep and Bucky... really had a lack of self control, didn't he? The twins should be fine for about 2 more hours, so... but he shouldn't. He almost just wanted to sleep next to his mate, and then what? All that work woulda gone to waste...

 

He gave a sigh, and got in bed, next to him.

 

Not 5 minutes later, even Bucky was surprised with himself when he stuck his hand in Steve's pants. But his mate's breath hitched and his response was just beautiful. On more than one occasion, Steve had woken up with Bucky horny against him and rubbing up on him. He'd taken care of him then. This time, Bucky wanted to take care of him... since he couldn't this morning. Any boundaries they had pretty much flew out the window the first month (technically second) they were together. And Bucky was pretty convinced he'd end up waking Steve up with his cunt one day. There were still a few things they hadn't tried, but they'd get to them once Bucky was on a decent birth control and not recovering.

 

Here's to one of them, anyway. And another, if he counted waking his mate up with his mouth on his cock.

 

Jeez, he _really_ didn't have self control.

 

It took all of 3 seconds for Bucky to position himself inbetween Steve's legs, and pull his pants down just a little to set him free. Bucky was half expecting Steve to wake up any second, but it just... wasn't happening.

 

He was still _responsive_ though.

 

And _god,_ lookin' at that thing fully hard. That thing he was always too eager to get inside a himself to take a moment to admire. From how well Stevie kept himself groomed to how big he was to how he _magically_ managed to tuck himself away, to the slightest curve to the amazing way it managed to defy gravity and stand at full attention to that perfect vein, down to the balls that did the fantastic work of knockin' him up over a year ago to the... the...

 

He needed to have a serious chat with this _goddess_ , cause _that's_ takin' it to a personal level.

 

Although... not a bad reminder that they'll have a badass little girl someday... and here Bucky had thought he'd never be able to deal with one kid, _Jesus_ Christ.

 

Before all this started... Bucky would've wanted to own a cock like Steve's. Now though, playin' with the slightly pointed tip with his fingers and seein' the way it affected his mate... all he could think about was getting the damn thing inside himself. And it no longer seemed to matter what orifice it entered.

 

He wondered how much it would take for Steve to wake up...

 

Bucky blew a light breath on him and smirked when his hips bucked slightly. He didn't get a whole lot of opportunities to have his mate in the palm of his hands like this. He did say he'd get him back for it, so might as well start with teasing.

 

He pinched him as a test and got a whine in return, but Steve... stayed sleeping. He could definitely feel it plenty by the reaction but he wasn't waking up.

 

Oddly enough, Bucky started with simple grooming. Steve managed himself very well, but Bucky found he liked the way his mate shuddered every time he passed over the fur with his tongue and matted it down. He ended up licking Steve all the way down and up. Nearly nibbling on his balls as he sucked each one. Tracing the vein along the shaft before swirling his tongue around the tip, and then lightly sucking on it. And Steve... he could see how he was affected, see him blushing in full. But he was still sleeping.

 

And Bucky wanted him to wake up already, he really did. But he also couldn't resist, there was no point in denying that.

 

He swallowed Steve down as far as he could go and got to work.

 

It only took a few strokes before he really started stirring. But Bucky couldn't pay enough mind to see if his eyes were open, he was too busy making his mate's dick his lollipop.

 

Steve's eyes fluttered open. There was a familiar wet heat enveloping him, over and over in a way he knew all too well. If he were any less dazed, his first instinct would've been to panic and check to make sure Bucky wasn't breaking rules to ruin his recovery. He shuddered when he felt it go deeper and immediately knew this wasn't that. Not quite.

 

He glanced over before shock crossed his face but he could barely find his composure with what his mate was doing to him.

 

“B- _Buck—??_ ”

 

“ _Mmm..._ ”

 

Steve couldn't hold back the half groan half moan. Of all the ways Bucky could wake him up—.  
  


_Shit._

 

He definitely shouldn't encourage this, _definitely_ _ **should**_ **not** , but it was kinda hard not to with how sweet his mate was and how damn good it felt. Shit, guess that's what happens when you go from near celibate to taking care of nymphomaniac in 0.12 seconds flat. And then deal with it for a full year, give or take a few minor mishaps. Steve couldn't hold in the breaths as he sat up, running his fingers through the silky brunet tresses of his Alpha.

 

Bucky pulled off with a pop, using one hand to continue lightly stroking Steve's cock as the other delicately fondled his balls. He let him catch his breath before a smile spread on his face.

 

“ _Took you long enough, welcome back to the land of the living Stevie~._ ”

 

“Jesus, Buck... _ha_.”

 

Steve could barely catch himself, between the teasing touch and feel of cold metal on his balls only seeming to heighten it, he was wondering where Bucky had even learned all of this because it's not like they did this all too often. And then he registered what Bucky was wearing and was all too surprised he didn't lose the words on the tip of his tongue.

 

“You didn't have to... wake me up like this...”

 

“You wouldn't wake up to anything else~.”

 

Which meant he probably hadn't tried much.

 

“Plus, I think my best guy deserves the best birthday. I didn't get to take care a you this morning, _and I did promise I'd return the favor~._ ”

 

Despite himself, Steve smiled and gave a light gasp as his mate moved to swallow him down again. Bucky was really pulling out every trick today. Likely because he actually wanted Steve to cum just from this, and that normally took a while. And Steve was feelin' every single bit of it, his mate wasn't letting up in the slightest.

 

He changed it up or added something new to the mix every couple a minutes, and it was pulling Steve closer a little faster than he was used to. He could tell Bucky liked having this kinda control over him. But he could also see some of the tiredness in his eyes.

 

_Control..._

 

Bucky had—.

 

Steve gave a gasp at the light bites. Bucky had pulled off again, still stroking him, but faster and putting more pressure with metal that had about warmed up from the skin, from the heat that radiated from his scrotum. Bucky was lightly biting him on a few spots here and there. Traveling all the way back up his cock before stopping with a kiss at the tip to spread his lips and go as deep as he could. His hand filling in the rest of the space and his adorable canines grazing Steve's cock every time.

 

Seriously, _where_ had he learned all this?

 

A little while longer and Steve _tried_ to warn him, but Bucky wasn't having it. He didn't pull off, didn't falter, didn't let the slightest bit slip, and swallowed every drop down. Steve didn't know how he had any breath left after that.

 

“ _Shit... Bucky..._ you didn't have to do that...”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“And have you ruin this ensemble? _Not a chance Stevie_.”

 

Steve took a moment caught between laughing and catching his breath.

 

“What... _are_ you wearing, exactly?”

 

Bucky blushed a moment but smiled at Steve. “Nina really does get me some of the best stuff~...”

 

“Is that what was in that gift box?”

 

“Wasn't the only thing...”

 

Bucky crawled up more into his lap to guide Steve's hand over his ass and—. Steve's eyes widened before a sudden concern passed his face. They'd talked about it, but they always got _distracted_ to say the least. But Bucky was still recovering.

 

“Buck, you don't have to do that, you're still—.”

 

“I talked to Charles... and Erik. As long as I'm okay, it's okay... if we go your pace... won't interrupt a thing and we can both have a _lot_ of fun we've been puttin' off for too damn long...”

 

Steve still looked unsure. His hand lightly grazing the plug but it was clear he wanted to pull back by the worry on his face.

 

“We could... we could try it the other way... for once. I just—.”

 

What other way— _ohh~._

 

“No.”

 

Steve blushed but looked confused, and then more worried. “I just don't want you to get hurt, Buck, it's been 3 days... _3 damn days_.”

 

“And I won't be, I'll be fine just like I always am with you, Steve... but that'll probably just touch my vagina a lot more, for one. And I'm gonna have to measure you and convince Natalia to find me a strap on to match, cause I know I won't be able to give you the full experience otherwise. Plus, I haven't even experienced that myself yet and I don't really have the energy for it.”

 

Steve gave a blank stare for all of a minute, before a snort that turned into a laugh, and finally his response.

 

“Oh, and you think I do have the energy?”

 

“Well, you did take that nice and long siesta just now...”

 

“Why would you need Natasha's help for...”

 

“She's resourceful. Hell would freeze over before I found something as perfect as your cock on my own, trust me, I have tried.”

 

"Wait... What?"

 

Bucky didn't respond, but he did move himself more into Steve's lap with a soft smile. Pressing Steve's hand over the plug a little more firmly. Steve gave him one small smile in return before moving his fingers to grip it and pull it out.

 

Bucky gave a gasp.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah... just... tender... a little bit tender... and sensitive still. There's lube on the nightstand if you need more... I did what I could with the prep work, but it's just not the same, Stevie...”

 

Steve gave a small huff but glanced over. He wasn't even sure he'd need anymore with what he felt slipping out while pulling on the plug. Bucky had used it plenty generously.

 

 _Extremely_ generously, actually. When he pulled out the plug, there was enough to slip out and completely coat his fingers. And there still proved to be more when he slipped one inside of Bucky.

 

He got to 2 fingers, dipping in and out, his mate panting and blushing against him before—.

 

Bucky's first response was a whine.

 

“They were supposed to stay asleep at least an hour more...”

 

Steve knew he shouldn't, but he really couldn't help the laugh. Bucky looked tired, but too cute at the same time.

 

“It's okay, sweetheart. You've done more than enough. I'll take care of it this time. I'm well rested after all.”

 

“But what if they want milk?”

 

“I'll bring them to you... just... take a rest. I took mine, I'll be perfectly happy if you take yours...”

 

Bucky gave a small smile as Steve went to go check on the pups. He really had an amazing mate... ridiculous sometimes, but... _but..._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other title for this story would have been 'Bday BJ' but as great as it was, something about it didn't quite fit for me. Plus it about gave everything away. I also wouldn't have gotten to use the glorious title I did use.
> 
> Those damn pups and their cute little selves. Poor bebes. I wonder what got them crying...
> 
> Anyone got anymore guesses for them easter eggs? Fuck if I even remember them for this chapter. Chat with me, I'm needy as fuck.
> 
> Imagining Bucky in lacey patriotic lingerie pushed me to write this chapter so fast. ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	41. Cutest Intermission in the World (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky, Johnny, and Susie.
> 
> Somehow the interruption doesn't seem so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais...
> 
> SUSIE...
> 
> TT___________________________TT
> 
> I feel awful but she's just so darn cute.
> 
> This fuckin' thing. Seriously I can't with this shit. (But clearly I did, lol~.)

.oOo.

 

Bucky... didn't know... he couldn't. Steve knew that much.

 

But there was no mistaking it. The way his eyes flashed... the tone of voice. The overwhelming urge to simply _obey_. Falling into that deep sleep, despite—.

 

Steve shook it off. It wasn't something Bucky could know, and his intentions had been innocent enough. But that... ability. That _control._ He knew he'd have to talk to Charles about it sooner or later. Though with the heart his mate had... if he knew, he'd probably only ever use it for things Steve would be more than happy to give him anyway like a foot or a back rub... or something childish, like winning a pointless argument. Still... it did worry Steve. But with the smell coming from the kitchen and the reminder that his mate had simply wanted to do something nice for him... Steve couldn't help but smile.

 

He'd washed his hands to tend to the pups. Bucky had too, but he stayed back waiting.

 

When he got to them, it was actually Susan, and not Jonathan who was crying. And he could scent the distress from his pup as her wails got louder. Johnny was a little teary eyed because of his sister crying, but Steve decided to settle her first. He barely let out a whisper, soft shushing to calm her down as he rocked her.

 

“ _Shh-sh-shhhh... it's okay baby girl, I'm here..._ ”

 

It was enough to settle her cries as she turned in toward him, as if to hide... Jonathan seemed to settle down at the sound of his voice too. But he also had his hand in his mouth. Steve gave a sigh before adjusting Susan. It was weird to think about... He had a daughter. And a son, now... and both of them were so tiny and so... _vulnerable_...

 

Protecting them almost seemed like an impossible task, but at the same time... it was all he wanted to do. And he already knew he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for them if it came down to it... and that was a scary feeling. Saving people had always been second nature for him, but this was... different.

 

He never pictured himself really... being a dad... But then, he never pictured himself having a mate either... sure he had wanted one, but...

 

Bucky had started off a big label of trouble in his head from the first moment they went head to head, the first time on that battlefield. He was curious, sure, but he knew better and figured the best option was to stay the fuck away. And that didn't change when he first scented him as a wolf, in fact, it put him on high alert. It worried him, stressed him out, but Bucky... he made the best of every curveball thrown at him. He made the choice to be _free_ when Steve thought he had taken that option from him... he still felt guilty... he might always feel guilty... But Bucky hadn't let him take that option, whether he thought he had or not. Bucky still took every choice, how he felt, what he did, what he wanted...

 

Without hesitating...

 

And now he'd gone and given birth to their pups... barely a few days old...

 

Now... Steve couldn't imagine ever letting go... and he hoped his beautiful mate would feel the same... Because he knows he wouldn't be able to stop Bucky if that was what he wanted. His mate's happiness was more important than anything, but his heart couldn't take it if Bucky ever wanted to leave...

 

Susie fit right into the crook of his elbow as he scooped up Johnny into his other arm. He adjusted them so they'd be easier to carry, with one arm under their diaper padded bums and both of them with their sleepy little heads on his chest. He smiled down at his pups before going back to the room to bring them over to his mate.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky looked up when he brought them in. Steve gave pause before smiling. Bucky's eyes immediately were drawn to the tiny hand in their son's mouth before he gave a small smile and a sigh.

 

“You know, Susie's actually the one who woke them both up. I think she had a nightmare...”

 

The way Bucky's face fell... Steve quickly amended.

 

“She's okay now... but Johnny did decide he was hungry right after she stopped crying...”

 

Bucky gave a small huff before reaching out. Steve adjusted Johnny into the crook of his elbow before passing him to Bucky, who lowered the lingerie to let his son latch on, like he was always happy to do. Susie was still a bit shy and clinging to her sire. She stirred, and when she did Steve rocked her a little bit more, giving a soft kiss on her curls and more soft shushing to soothe her. She relaxed in his arms immediately, so he sat down next to Bucky... looking at his son who always fed with so much enthusiasm.

 

They were both calm and quiet for a while. Bucky eventually gave a soft sigh...

 

“This is... crazy...”

 

Steve looked at him with a slight tilt to his head.

 

“I just... I never thought I'd be a parent... that any woman would want her kid within 3 feet of me, even, the few exceptions notwithstanding... my family's a little bit crazy. But I actually... you got me pregnant. You fucked me, and put them in there, and then they grew... _and_ _grew_... and now they're here... I actually gave birth to my own kids, and I'm _breastfeeding_ them, when I originally thought having a penis made me exempt from that possibility, on either account... I mean... I grew a vagina, but... God... how did this even happen?”

 

“I think you answered that just before you asked it...”

 

Bucky gave a huff of a laugh before looking down at their son again. Steve looked at him with a soft expression he was sure Bucky didn't notice while he was smiling at their son.

 

“Buck... are you happy?”

 

Bucky looked up, surprised for a split second before furrowing his brows, deadpanning and then raising a brow at Steve.

 

“I'm wearing lingerie and feeding my baby boy.”

 

Steve flushed slightly but gave a slight worried look.

 

“Let me rephrase that... I wouldn't still be here with you, feeding my baby, that I gave birth to, and I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing this for you if I wasn't happy, Steve... You've done so much for me... for us... and...”

 

_'So have you...'_

 

Steve didn't let him finish that thought, leaning in to kiss his mate. Something small and sweet. Nothing more than a simple peck on the lips that lasted a moment. But it seemed to be all either of them needed.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Bucky blushed at the words. “Hardly anything to thank me for...”

 

At that, Steve raised a brow and smirked at his mate. “I think there're 3 people in the room that'd beg to differ.”

 

Susie stirred a bit in her father's arms and gave a few small huffs before looking at Bucky holding her brother. Bucky adjusted Johnny before Steve handed her to him so they could both feed. He gave a soft smile once she latched on.

 

“Pretty sure 2 of them just like me for my tits.”

 

Steve snorted, barely managing to hide the smile. His eyes gave a glance to the area in question. Both sides occupied by their newborns. And the smile got slightly bigger. Of course Bucky would notice. And immediately following, his mate narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“ _Stevie!_ I shoulda known you were only after my body...”

 

Hiding the smile now was... pretty much impossible. “I just like that you're feeding them... though I do happen to like your chest.”

 

“Uh-huh. My eyes are up here.”

 

Steve's response was a smirk and another kiss. And then snark.

 

“I was lookin' at the pups...”

 

Bucky gave a bit of a laugh, careful with jostling the pups. It faded as he looked back down at them... they were out now... instead of kicking around inside of him.

 

“It's weird... I was so desperate for them to get out and now I... I kinda miss it... them being inside of me. They're out now, and even though they're with me... they're not... _with me_ anymore... I get to look at them, they're beautiful and all, but now I feel like the time they spent inside of me wasn't enough... where did the damn year go...”

 

“Pretty sure we spent most of it having sex.”

 

Bucky smirked. “And another thing. I liked it when my body provided automatic nourishment for them and they weren't able to _interrupt_ us...”

 

Steve smirked but then raised a brow before looking at his mate. “Speaking of, where did you...?”

 

Bucky flushed. Deeply. And looked away from him. Johnny finished up and Bucky blew out a breath. He still hadn't stopped blushing.

 

“Hey, do me a favor and burp your son? I um...”

 

Steve took him and did just that, but his gaze didn't leave Bucky. After a moment he glanced over to look behind Bucky and saw his mate squirm a bit so he couldn't. And then he raised a brow again.

 

“It's not like I had anywhere else to put it...”

 

Steve couldn't help but laugh. And Bucky's blush just got brighter. They finished up with the twins but ended up lingering once they brought them back. Changed again, and sleeping. Before they knew it, that extra hour that Bucky had planned to spend with Steve was spent caring and watching over their pups... and neither seemed to mind. Steve held him close with his chin over Bucky's shoulder and both hands brought over, caressing the leftover bump.

 

“They're not in there anymore, Stevie...”

 

“I can see that... but this is proof that they were... proof of all the work you did...”

 

Bucky gave a soft hum. “I hope you know I don't plan on it staying... I gotta get back in shape, Steve.”

 

“And I'll be happy to help you. Once you're recovered.”

 

Bucky gave an annoyed grumble before turning to face Steve. “At least the stretchmarks will stay, right?”

 

The sarcasm in his voice along with the way he batted his eyelashes made Steve laugh, but of course his mate's response would be something genuine.

 

“Prettiest scars I've ever seen...”

 

Bucky flared his nostrils, but the annoyance didn't last when he looked at his mate. And he didn't bother fighting the smile either. He took a kiss from Steve, and as much as he'd wanna say he was being nice to the birthday boy, that one was all for selfish pleasure. It was Steve's fault that he loved him after all. 100 %.

 

They both heard the timer in the kitchen go off and Steve paused a moment, before sniffing the air. He'd noticed earlier but _now_...? It wasn't anything familiar that they had which Bucky could have reheated. He raised a brow at Bucky and tilted his head.

 

“Something smells... really good...”

 

Bucky smiled.

 

“I cooked.”

 

“ _You cooked_.”

 

“Yes, Steve. I can manage my way around a kitchen. How did you think I got by without you?”

 

“Mooching. And funny, because I thought—.”

 

“Hey, I was pregnant with your pups, you were supposed to make sure I was well fed. Besides... think I had a right to be a little lazy...”

 

Steve gave a laugh.

 

“Come on... let's go eat, _birthday boy~._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guesses on them easter eggs? Deeper hints here. The biggest thing is covered at the very end of this 5 parter for Steve's birthday.
> 
> Also, you either hate me, or you were left speechless from the bj.
> 
> I actually have some questions, not regarding this story, but I guess I'd kinda like something of a poll? What would you guys like to see from me next, story wise (new story, not this one). I have some ideas, but I need to focus, it's too all over the place, and I figured this might help. If I don't finish that prequel I keep mentioning before or by the time I finish this story (hopefuly before though), that's for sure what I'll focus on first. 
> 
> But other than that, I mentioned Siren Bucky, Cu Sidhe Steve, Spy thriller au. And I've asked here and there. That's not even a tenth of what I have in the works, it's fucking awful with these bunnies. I also have post apocalyptic aus which I thought were fun. Just throw something out, it doesn't have to be descriptive. if you wanna see big bad cap wolf Steve, just type 'i wanna see big bad cap wolf Steve'. More of Bucky and spontaneous vagina growth? I can do that too! Fantasy, sci-fi, canon divergence. How do you like your mpreg served? (Yes, there has to be fucking mpreg) Hydra? Magic? Super sperm? Or just the classic a/b/o? Maybe reverse the tides or combine them?
> 
> All bottom Bucky of course.
> 
> Or would you rather I focus my attenions elsewhere? Like that Cablepool I've been obsessed with?
> 
> Here's another fun one I thought I might throw out, it's called 'latent', staring ballet dancer Steve (tall, beauty mark, sweet, body like it's fucking sculpted from marbel seriously have you seen a dancer's body??? like fuck) and pro fighter bucky (cute and compact, packs a punch) with lots of twists and turns and secrets, some insecurity, and one of them's a carrier. Guess how they find that out? And I'll give you a hint. It's not Steve.
> 
> That one's friends to lovers.
> 
> Anyways, I would like for people to talk to me. I would hope I'm not just rambling to myself... but you know...
> 
> I'll just be here... needy as fuck. 
> 
> . . .
> 
> Wanting bj like Bucky gave...


	42. Old Couple a Fools... (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wise men say...
> 
> But wise men can shove it.
> 
> And Steve's a damn punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gais.
> 
> Just some romantic fluff.
> 
> I wonder what happens next chapter. ;)
> 
> And should I tag food porn?

.oOo.

 

Bucky had made his mate a slow cooked solyanka with salmon, cooked and simmered with light seasoning of rosemary, butter, and lemon, a tiny bit of smoking he was surprised hadn't set off the fire alarm with the open flame, having it near fall apart with the tenderness once it absorbed some of the soup. Freshwater crayfish, thrown in to soak bare with all the other flavors, and plenty of vegetables to fight for room in the broth. In the oven, he had baked plenty of pirozhki with either rabbit and potatoes, black pepper, dill, and parsley for seasoning, or sweet potatoes and venison with just a touch of honey, ginger, and garlic. Butter in each for the meats to be extra tender and both sets on the larger side given his and Steve's appetites. And with a dough his mum used to make that took _forever_ to bake, but sealed every bit of flavor in each pocket for the better. On top of being perfectly fluffy and flakey in a croissant like way, an egg wash for a perfect shine, and a few herbs and melted butter just for that extra self indulgence.

 

The type of food to make you pass out. Which he had been aiming to do _with_ Steve _after_ they'd had sex.

 

Steve seemed to just stand there on the side awkwardly watching as Bucky took everything out and set it on the table. Mostly because Bucky had glared at him the moment he tried to help. Eventually, Bucky forced him to sit down. The cake could stay where it was chilling in the meantime. And Bucky was pretty proud of himself on that one. Ptichye moloko cake was no easy thing to make, so it was a good thing he got his pointers from Becca. Between rich dark chocolate ganache and creamy milk souffle, on top of a delicate cake layer with a perfectly balanced sweetness? He was surprised he hadn't failed miserably and it had gone flat on him or worse. He went with a plain, mixed berry mors for drinks, but he had made an apple based kissel just for Steve that he could either pour over his cake or use to flavor the mors.

 

He was honestly pretty surprised he'd even had time for all of this, but... hey, the kitchen provided for by Howard Stark was no joke. Apparently, Maria liked spending a lot of time in hers, and when Steve had requested the appliances to make his own meals, they went a little overboard...

 

Bucky finally sat down to see Steve staring at all the food somewhere between shock, curiosity, and a slight hint of worry. Also amazement.

 

“Where do I even start?”

 

Bucky just smiled.

 

“How did you even manage to make all this, Buck? How long was I out?”

 

“Dunno. I... I'm kinda... not sure? It just... happened.”

 

Steve stared at him a moment before a smile broke on his face and he started laughing. He started with one of the venison pirozhki as Bucky could note by the smell. And Bucky couldn't help the smile when he saw the way Steve's face changed as he returned it.

 

Bucky started with the solyanka himself. And was surprised to say the least when he tried it... old memories hitting him harder than expected in that beautiful melancholy sort of way. _Just like mum used to..._

 

“Buck?”

 

He gave pause, wiping the tears welling before smiling at Steve and then moving to snuggle in and sit next to him instead of across from him while they ate. Steve still seemed concerned.

 

“Buck, are you okay?”

 

“I'm perfect Steve... just happy I could make something like this for my family...”

 

He let his mate taste the soup on his lips just that tiny bit, tasting the small meat pie on his mate's mouth before they continued eating.

 

.oOo.

 

The cake was probably the best part. He kept Steve sitting down, leaning on the chair behind him after he put the cake in front of him. It maybe wasn't as pretty as Becca's cakes but it didn't look half bad if he said so himself.

 

“So... when was it you were born, Stevie~.”

 

Steve didn't answer, looking down at the cake.

 

“Stevie~...”

 

This time Steve looked over. “1893...”

 

“Mmhmm... it's 1992 now... the very same day, _Captain America~..._ '92. How old does that make you?”

 

Steve raised a brow with a smile as he glanced back at him before Bucky leaned over him with his own smirk. Dipping a finger in the cake's frosting to write a 9. And then another. And then he brought said finger to Steve's mouth, his smile growing when Steve took the invitation to lick off the chocolate and mousse cream before giving a smile back and answering.

 

“I'm 99...”

 

“My god, how'd I get shacked up with such an old man. I hope you don't break a hip on me later, Stevie~.”

 

“Well, by human standards, we're both pretty old.”

 

“Yup... you're only... 27 years my senior? And you've kept up all this time...”

 

Steve gave a soft chuckle, standing, much to Bucky's surprise. He led a slightly confused Bucky along to the living room.

 

“Steve, what're you doing, you got cake to eat, birthday boy...”

 

“What I wanna do... the cake can wait a bit and... there are some perks to being a little older...”

 

Bucky quirked a brow when he saw Steve walk to that old record player he had, but his expression softened when he heard the familiar soft melody start playing.

 

“Elvis is a little young for your tastes, isn't he?”

 

“He's somewhere in the middle... figured you'd like him...”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He's as American as it gets...”

 

Bucky gave a huff as Steve came and offered a hand... and despite himself, as the song instructed... he took it... Swaying with Steve just slightly. Being held tight by him... he rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

His Omega... who had this pretty amazing way of making him feel small, special, incredibly protected, and loved... he really picked the sweetest song he could... neither of them had been able to help it... _falling in love_...

 

Bucky gave another huff, and a sigh. When he spoke, it was almost a whisper.

 

“You really gotta one up every attempt at romance I make, Steve?”

 

Steve responded with a somewhat dreamy and playful, soft tone.

 

“Yes...”

 

“I'm sorry, was this a competition?”

 

“Absolutely, sweetheart...”

 

“Not even enough shame to deny it anymore...”

 

“Nope...”

 

They pulled back, ever so slightly to see each other. Listening to Elvis sing smoothly and softly with the music... they had... really rushed into this... but...

 

“I guess we are just a couple of fools, huh...”

 

“I've only ever been a fool for you, Buck...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Steve gave a faint smile... “When I first met you... you set off every red flag that could ever go off and I just... I couldn't stay away from you... even when you didn't notice... even before I noticed... and Buck... when what happened... happened? I thought I woulda been the worst thing to ever happen to you, and you just...” Steve cut himself off and shook his head. “Now, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you...”

 

“Hey... I'll admit, it's been a bit of a shit show here and there... most of which I'll blame Wade for, just because... but you're the _best_ thing to ever happen to me... I have a family. A _real_ one... after I... I lost sight of what that was, Steve... and not just you, the pups... your pack, too... even mine. Going to see Becca that time when I found out I was pregnant was the first time I'd _actively_ gone to see _anyone_ in my family, to actually budge and talk about my life... in over 3 years, and sure, I talked to them, called, occasionally bugged them... but Steve... They knew I was distancing myself and... I... I am _ashamed_ to admit that... and maybe this has gone a little fast... we've only been together a year, and that's about how long I was pregnant... but maybe some things... _maybe they're just meant to be..._ this all set apart from you introducing me to that... wonderful thing you call your cock? You know, in my—.”

 

“ _Bucky!_ ”

 

“I had to ruin it somehow... getting all sentimental and teary eyed here...”

 

Steve gave a soft smile before Bucky leaned up and kissed him. Chaste and simple, but everything they needed. And hearing Steve whisper ' _I love you_ ' agaisnt his lips as he pulled away...

 

He didn't bother fighting the smile or the feeling in his chest...

 

“Come on... you got cake to eat, _birthday boy~._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess that Elvis song that Steve picked out? It's super famous~. (lol, cause THAT narrows it down plenty)
> 
> Ya'll need to answer my questions, I know for a fact more than 5 people are reading this story, and thank you to those 5 people that did make the effort to at least say something, but come on. I serious guys, I need help and inspiration and I'm needy as fuck. I really don't wanna take a hiatus but I'm on the verge of it with the lack of what's in my creativity pocket.
> 
> So far, it looks like 'latent' is the likely one I'll work on, but who even knows. Leave me hangin' why don'tcha.
> 
> I do have some good news in light of everything. At least. I made some progress on that prequel, but still not fast enough for my taste. Chats with the lonely piece of shit that you are reading the stories of so I can fucking be inspired and entertain the frick outta you. That's why we're all here, isn't it? Also, not finishing stories adds to my stress, I never ever want to leave a story unfinished on here.
> 
> And was anyone waiting on that prompt fic? I totally forgot about it.


	43. 99 Problems, and a Bitch is All of 'em. (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect way to end a birthday for your best guy?
> 
> Bucky's got the right idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter gais~.
> 
> Gee, I wonder why~. ;o
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Steve really shoulda known better than to hope Bucky would back down from this. If anything, that sweet moment they'd had just before probably made it worse for his Alpha.

 

And that was before they had cake and put everything away, and the pups called to their attention again.

 

And now, as he could barely catch a breath between the kisses Bucky was managing to steal from him? He was wondering how Bucky had even managed to _behave_ himself that entire time. Everything was desperate, and needy, and _hungry_. Like Bucky had been starving for this for _years_. Not days. _Fucking years._ Apparently being a mother had nowhere near calmed him down, holy fuck.

 

Steve managed to pull himself back.

 

“Buck—Bucky wait—.”

 

Bucky did not. Going back in like he owned the damn place, and let's be honest, he practically did. Steve barely managed to catch himself as his mate pushed him back to their bed before straddling his hips. Their lips never leaving each other's.

 

His heart was beating too fast and—.

 

“Buck, _please—... ha..._ could you just— _Bucky—slow it down, wait—please!_ ”

 

Bucky pulled back for a minute with a smirk Steve knew all too well. Finally letting him catch his breath.

 

Before he wiggled his ass over Steve's crotch.

 

Steve gasped, barely managing to stop the next kiss that Bucky went in for. Jesus _Christ_ , did it ever stop with him? Bucky's eyes dropped to a half lidded look, though that mischievous twinkle was still there. Steve took the moment to catch his breath.

 

“Buck... are you sure you're... okay? We don't have to do this—.”

 

“Steve, it's been like 3 weeks—.”

 

Steve stared. “It's been 3 _days,_ Bucky! _**Days**_ _!_ ”

 

“Which is like 3 weeks for me, healing wise. I mean, yeah, I'm still a little sore, nothin' I can't handle and you know that.., so—.”

 

Steve winced. “Aren't you... a little too full for this?”

 

Bucky snorted. “Please. We both know we coulda eaten more, and I'm pretty sure we both saved room for _dessert~._ ”

 

Steve gave a light whine. And as much as Bucky didn't wanna fall for the puppy face... he gave a sigh before pulling his mate in. Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's chest, lightly.

 

“I mean... if you really don't wanna do this, Steve... then...”

 

“That's not it... I do, Buck.. _I really do..._ I just don't wanna hurt you...”

 

Steve always did worry about him, didn't he... “Then don't...”

 

Steve looked up and Bucky gave his mate a soft smile...

 

“We can take this your pace... I want you to get the best out of this because it's _your_ birthday Steve, and as much as I'd like to do that for you, we can do it your way if it'll ease the worry... But I am healing a lot faster with the twins out... a lot faster than I did even before... and I know you'd never hurt me... so there's that too...”

 

Steve gave a sigh, resting his head again. This time having pulled Bucky in and resting their foreheads against each other's.

 

The next time the kissing started up... it was a lot more gentle. Still about as needy but much slower, and sweeter, still able to taste the cake that Bucky had made for him.

 

It was true, Bucky was healing quickly. Granted, not as fast as Wade, who would probably need no less than a few fucking minutes. But between the Lycanthropy and his own enhancement, it was almost suspiciously fast for what it had been before. Something he might have to talk to Zola about, but for now...

 

Bucky had never, _ever_ thought he'd love a guy puttin' him on his back as much as he did Steve doing so... he really did let the punk get away with a lot of shit... He was gonna be terrible at disciplining the smaller version of him. And still, he couldn't help but bite his lip while looking up at his mate, smiling down at him. Playing with the stars in the lingerie, passing his hands smoothly over sensitive skin...

 

Very tentative fingers over the plug... hesitating, and always extremely gentle...

 

Bucky gave a gasp when it was pulled. And Steve swallowed it up, closing the space between their lips as he replaced the plug with two fingers. They were on a strict, nothing further up, rule. His vagina was essentially a no fly zone, but why not make his cock a part of that too, they were close enough together anyway. Separate systems, but basically, Steve was gonna have to focus all his attention on Bucky's prostate.

 

_Not that he had any trouble finding it._

 

Bucky still had free reign of course, but it had been Steve's idea anyway...

 

He gave another gasp. Steve curling his fingers in and out of the tight space, stretching him out as much as he could. Jeez... was he supposed to be this sensitive up his ass?

 

“Have you ever...?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“No actually...”

 

Steve raised a brow.

 

“Had some girls that were pretty fond of tying me up and... _*sigh_ *... Strap-ons.”

 

“Anyone... I know?”

 

“ _What do you think?_ ”

 

Steve barely held back the smile as he slipped another finger in and watched his mate gasp.

 

“ _Ha...shit—_ shit. Jesus... what do you know about the nerves in there? Am I supposed to be—shit, Stevie... slow it down a little... this sensitive?”

 

Steve gave pause for a second. Kinda wondering if he should bring this up _now._ Fuck it, this was Bucky he was talkin' to.

 

“Are you any bit familiar with the bonobo species?”

 

“Is that... are those the monkeys that solve almost every problem they have through sex?”

 

“Apes. Figures you would know something like that...”

 

“Are you kidding, sounds like my kinda species. Celia studies them. She always corrects me on that too.”

 

Steve raised a brow at his mate, yet again, this time stopping completely. And of course he'd whine about it.

 

“Why'd you stop, Stevie?”

 

“I guess you joined the right species then...”

 

Bucky sat up abruptly. “No shit.”

 

“Why'd you think me and Logan tended to fight over that... you're more sensitive, being an Alpha... _among other things_... But the easiest way to put it is that we're kind of... meant to be very sexual. Helps diffuse aggression... Every single one of those fights ended the same... give or take a few things...”

 

If Steve thought... he hadn't caught _that._ Bucky clicked his tongue, thinking back on it...

 

“Is my vagina... like some kind of drug for you?”

 

And suddenly Steve was blushing ear to ear. And holding his tongue, and maybe his breathe cause he blew out like he had been before sighing.

 

“Almost everything you are is like a drug for me, Buck... if you wanna talk to Marc about it—.”

 

“Oh no. You're not chickening your way outta this that easily.”

 

Bucky wiggled himself back into Steve's lap, one hand moved on his hip before moving the other back into the very hole that wasn't off limits for now... And Steve of course, like the good little mate he was, obliged.

 

“I'm gettin' the feelin' this is more for you than for me...”

 

“ _Mmm... but you like it when I'm happy, don't you?_ ”

 

Steve looked like he had somethin' else to say but figured it was best he leave it for later. He kissed him again, slipping in a fourth finger. Bucky almost lost himself.

 

“ _Steve~!_ "

 

“3's not gonna be enough for this end...”

 

Bucky buried his head into Steve's shoulder. Practically trembling, no. _Actually_ trembling in his mate's arms. Steve brought his other hand fully over, grasping the extra meat he'd gained on his ass before removing most of his fingers. Spreading him more with both hands in every way he could and making sure to make a mess of the lube. Steve had to make sure he was nice and loose, after all.

 

He kissed him again to get Bucky to relax like he always did. And Bucky... well two could play at that game. The flinch his mate gave from him reaching down into his pants, which were for some odd fucking reason, still on, made Bucky smirk against his lips. And the breath Steve took made Bucky want to swallow it. So he did, closing the space up again while Steve played with him and he played with Steve. This time tracing over the marring on his mate's fully hard cock.

 

Steve laid him back down, though more on his side once he was sufficiently stretched. Bucky was lazily stroking himself watching his mate as he was undressing and either getting over the nerves or admiring the sight, maybe both. Steve made it very clear he didn't want to hurt him, but when he gave a half unamused smirk, Bucky understood that he was maybe regretting that 'nothing above the perineum' rule. Bucky's smile only got bigger.

 

Steve lifted one of his legs over his shoulder to spread him further, he was really taking care with how he handled Bucky, because either the soreness was gone or Steve was secretly a wizard. It was probably the latter. When he finally pressed in, just slightly, Bucky gave another gasp.

 

He eased himself in slowly. Almost annoyingly so. But Bucky could barely handle the impossible stretch. And he certainly couldn't hold back the moan as his mate sunk in. And the sound he made definitely wasn't one he was used to, or even knew he could make.

 

He couldn't even stop it in time, clasping his hand over his mouth in shock as his mate smiled down at him. _Bastard._

 

Steve gave him a moment to adjust, which did take a bit. Jesus Christ, it was like every single damn time was a reminder of how big his dick was, and Bucky _loved_ it. Steve seemed even _bigger_ this way, pressed tight against the bundle of nerves and surprisingly sensitive tissue. And if he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure he'd noticed a discharge similar to the slick from his vagina when he was cleaning himself out. It hadn't been a whole lot to be honest, and it was... _slightly_ different. But if what Steve said was true, and their species didn't discriminate? Maybe that was by fucking design. Horny bastards, the lot of them, with every which way to make things easier.

 

He relaxed once the stretch felt comfortable and _so damn good,_ pulling his mate down for a kiss to give him the go ahead.

 

Steve pulled back almost as slow as he'd pushed in. Seeming to test Bucky before picking up a smooth pace, even and gentle. Maybe enough to lull him to sleep if he weren't so busy shuddering at the sensations, heavily affected and practically melting into his mate's arms. Steve seemed to be affected too, and clearly controlling himself. Which just proved he _was_ backed up. They'd both become hopelessly addicted to each other, hadn't they? And Bucky wished he had some snarky comment for his mate at the revelation, but he was no better, and having a bit of a problem processing coherent _thought_ with how Steve was fuckin' him.

 

He took a breath at each thrust. Because gentle as they were, Steve always seemed to manage to steal it.

 

His hands flew to Steve's ass, trying to grab onto some semblance of control. Something to hang onto getting lost in this. Trying to get him deeper somehow. Charles was a dirty dirty liar. 8 days was _so_ too long to go without sex. And fuck, why hadn't they done this sooner???

 

Steve gave a whine. An indication that he would love to do more but he didn't want to push Bucky. Bucky responded by pulling him down for another kiss, but kept one hand on his stupidly perfect ass. Though it did slip up. Just on his tailbone and something about that... felt _right_.

 

He hardly noticed, caught between kisses and hot breaths and the movement of his mate's hips against his own ass, that perfect cock inside of him so different than he was used to. Passing over the bundle of nerves just so, building Bucky up for the crash over.

 

He didn't notice until he heard the second whine. Felt the fangs grow sharper in his mouth and felt the fur. Saw the glow in Steve's eyes when he opened his own as they parted from the kiss. Closer to that animalistic state Bucky knew and loved so well. He couldn't help pausing to softly touch one of the near dog like ears appearing from his partial form.

 

Steve almost pulled back, so Bucky followed. Changing their positions, placing himself in Steve's lap and adjusting so Steve's chest was more to his back. Adjusting so Steve could get as deep as he could without so much as grazing the no fly zone. His mate let a growl slip and Bucky smiled. Moving those tentative hands of his mate to firmly grasp his hips. His own hands reaching back, one gracefully passing along his mate's jawline, the other ruffling through blond hair as Bucky managed a deep kiss.

 

And when they parted, he could see the reflection of gold from his own eyes in Steve's, and he knew he'd changed to match when Steve kissed him again and he could feel his own canines.

 

And it only seemed to get better from there.

 

Steve was hitting his prostate more directly now. And it wasn't long before the angle had Bucky cumming very _differently_ than he was used to. Hardly even having touched his own cock. And hardly able to keep up with the sensations running through his ass. He was very much understanding why Steve and Logan fought over this if they felt _half_ as sensitive as he did. He'd been so distracted with his cunt's hungry ways to even bother paying his anus any well needed attention, and it turned out both holes were just as cock hungry.

 

He squeezed down on his mate and heard a gasp. Hardly realizing what he'd done. Feeling the base start to grow and desperately wanting it, despite the pointless mess he'd knew it'd make. He loved it when Steve marked him... any which way. His cock seemed to reanimate and take interest much easier this way, and _fuck,_ he had all the questions now. Just how _evolved_ was their species?

 

Steve pulled them both down on their sides, still holding back, still gentle as ever, but clearly struggling and clearly losing himself. Bucky gave a whine of his own to soothe him and Steve held him tighter. Closer. Continuing his thrusts in even rhythm. Bucky's tail caught between them, sensitive to the friction.

 

It wasn't much longer before Bucky felt Steve's knot growing, pushing down on it and clenching up. A different kind of lock around it, a different kind of _good_ with all the pressure placed on his prostate. Apparently, he could take a knot from this end too, and he was very much okay with that. He shuddered, feeling the rush, the heat from Steve as his mate gave one more whine, burying his head in Bucky's shoulder...

 

He tried to catch his breath. That was...

 

“ _Fuck_...”

 

Steve seemed to be in agreement, though his only response was a mildly weak grunt, and more cuddling.

 

It took them both a while to come down from _that_ high. And even then, they could still barely catch their breaths.

 

“ _Steve... Stevie—ha... we... we need to do that more often..._ ”

 

“ _Yeah..._ ”

 

It was a barely managed response and Bucky counted it as a win, even if they were both outta breath. He sorta wondered what other things they could do. His tail bordering wagging made him think of what sex might be like fully wolfed out, and fuck, he'd never thought he'd be any bit interested in any form of a giant wolf fucking him. But here he fucking was.

 

“ _I didn't...ha—... I didn't wanna knot you...I—._ ”

 

“ _S'okay Stevie... happy you did..._ ”

 

“ _Spoiled... God help us if our kids take after you..._ ”

 

Bucky let out a laugh.

 

He turned slightly to see his mate, worrywart that he was. Steve barely opened his eyes, still catching breath and still with his eyes glowing. Bucky couldn't help the smile. He leaned in for another kiss. Much more chaste, but their lips pressed together for a long time, no sweeter thing. He didn't wanna pull back, but...

 

“ _Happy birthday, Stevie~... I love you, too..._ ”

 

“ _Mmm..._ ”

 

They fell right asleep, after. Steve still knotted up his ass.

 

Proof that they were perfectly old. Together.

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky woke up, his mate wasn't there. Which was a little bit odd to say the least. It took Bucky a moment to fully wake up and realize it. The bed was still warm from the lingering furnace heat that was Steve. But he definitely couldn't feel him in the room, or in the bathroom for that matter. He was cleaned up though, which meant Steve had been considerate regarding the lingerie.

 

Bucky gave a yawn before sitting up. Soreness in his hips was gone too. He sat up, scenting the air and looking around. Steve was probably with the pups, but he normally...

 

Bucky sighed, getting up. Washing his hands. As good as that had been, duty calls. They were parents now. But if that was the case, why hadn't Steve woken him up?

 

He walked over to the nursery, half unsure of what to expect, and still very surprised by what he saw...

 

Steve was sleeping. Curled up in full shift on that giant cushiony floor throw that Bucky was just now realizing was probably something Howard gave him as a sort of dog bed.

 

Both pups were curled up on top of him, sleeping with him, in full shift too...

 

Bucky's breath hitched.

 

Susie was nearly tucked under Steve's chin, Johnny more clinging to the fur on his ribs, stirring and restless. And both of them were so small... absolutely minuscule on their father's massive form. And so, incredibly... beautiful... _peaceful..._

 

His heart clenched.

 

He walked over, not wanting to disturb them but needing to get a closer look.

 

Steve noticed him. The slight wiggle of his nose, the tail wagging. Or maybe he was just having a really good dream. Bucky smiled, leaning down and running his hand gently through the blond fur of his mate, passing a finger just barely over the different blonde colors of each pup.

 

He was still in partial shift.

 

He couldn't...

 

He took a breath. Then saw Steve's eyes barely open, glancing at him. Wolves couldn't speak like this, but Charles had said that there was a deeper connection. Knowing what your mate, your loved ones, your pack wanted, or needed, through feeling. Signals. And Bucky could feel from Steve...

 

_'Stay...'_

 

He paused another moment.

 

Johnny seemed to stir again before noticing him. And wouldn't you know it, his son shifted just to match him... and Bucky near wanted to cry.

 

He laid down on Steve's hind legs, looking at his newborn son stare at him with bright, curious blue eyes. Hearing the soft sounds he made as he clung to Steve's fur. Bucky ran a hand through his soft hair and saw him struggle to keep awake, more small huffs escaping him as if trying to vocalize wanting his bearer closer before Bucky leaned in to kiss him and settle him as he fell right back asleep, losing that battle.

 

And it wasn't long before Bucky fell asleep again too... his mate curling further around them, their pups sleeping soundly inbetween them...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this concludes the romance, fluff, and smut, of Steve's birthday. Next chapter goes back to our regularly scheduled program. And time skips and important stuffs, yay~!
> 
> Anyone catch all them easter eggs for plot points? Anyone paying any attention at all. Cause that last one is a pretty big deal I'm surprised no one has noticed thus far. Then again... distractions.
> 
> I actually realized this after, but now I have the urge to separate these 5 parts of Steve's birthday as a side story for the series, but i still haven't thought of a name for it, so i'll do it later. I think I definitely wanna do it though. It's about 10 thousand words all together so I could probably upload it as a oneshot. I don't know why, but I feel like it would be better. Thoughts?
> 
> I need more answers to the question I mentioned though, gais. Please? I may be slowing it down again too, because the pressure is starting to really get to me, and i'm not really cranking out the magic, but I am drowning my sorrows in ice cream. Maybe i just need a hard drink or some shit, but it would be nice to have my neediness fed. (unless you were just waiting for all 5 parts to be up before reading, in which case, you spoiled little fucker, i hope you enjoy and i hate you, you better fucking answer that question now)
> 
> Anyone have any guesses for other pairings in this one too? (unfortunately, no cablepool) I've hinted some so far, but I'm leaning towards the rare ones that are just covered in that... cascading white powder, you know the one. Wish i could just... roll around in all of it. Also, I like it when you gais guess shit.
> 
> I'm kinda drawing a blank on what else I wanted to mention so... eh. Other than that, I may take a break just to play catch up. Just a heads up... since ya'll don't seem to heed my warnings (is it cause i spew from my ass too much) or wanna helps. (except some of you lovely people who have, you know who you are, and thanks, but i still so tired and am sorry)


	44. Moming 101. On Steroids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are cute and squishy.
> 
> Bucky needs dick.
> 
> Erik is a prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look~. Let me just... drop this right here. Our regularly scheduled program.
> 
> Sorta.
> 
> How the fuck did we get to 44 chapters, I don't understand.

.oOo.

 

As soon as Bucky heard the slightest whimper, he was fully awake and up to attend to his kids.

 

It had been a few weeks since they'd brought them home now, and for the most part, Steve was on leave, Bucky was still on leave. That paperwork had been a doozy, but S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't exactly deny anything with the evidence staring them in the face. The pups were undeniably Steve's in almost every sense. Peggy and Fury had come by to meet them, but other than that, him and Steve had been mostly isolated taking care of the pups.

 

Charles said that was pretty much normal. He'd gotten a little territorial over them, as did Steve. He'd been expecting sleepless nights and sore nipples. Which he'd been getting. He didn't understand how Johnny could bite him without any teeth to do it.

 

But he hadn't been expecting his instincts to go off like a bomb whenever his pups needed something. Steve was never far behind, but there was a bit of a delay for him. They'd talked about taking turns but that didn't exactly work out with more than one baby. Apart from Bucky always up and alert everytime the crying was _about_ to start. Not even waiting till it had. So they just handled it together. Napped on the babies' schedules when they could. And if the pups needed milk, Bucky could always tell, and he was a little surprised by that. Especially since he couldn't exactly read their minds.

 

Wasn't sure what he'd find even if he could.

 

But Marc wasn't kidding about those bracelets. Charles had said the bracelets would only enhance the reaction that would _already_ be there, and give him sort of an edge. But Bucky had barely spent a moment outside of the nursery or away from the pups.

 

Barely spent a moment even thinking about anything else either. It had taken him 6 days to fully heal, and now it had been 15 more days, and Steve still wasn't touchin' him, the coward. Well he was, just not...

 

Bucky sighed. Somehow, that seemed to bother him much less than it would have before... but... _Eh... it wavered._

 

Steve walked in to find him feeding Susie and holding Johnny in his other arm, who was awake but didn't seem hungry. Half the time, they were pretty sure he just wanted attention. Steve walked over and picked up Johnny, who'd warmed up to his father by now... somewhat. He seemed happy enough right now.

 

“How ya feelin'?”

 

“Good... I've been good for weeks, Steve. _Weeks._ ”

 

Steve didn't even flinch at the tone. And then he had the audacity to _smirk_. Literal. Motherfucker.

 

“I guess we'll know for sure with that check up today.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve and clicked his tongue. This was such bullshit. He didn't need a fucking housecall. He needed Steve to give him dick. In his pussy. Stevie was supposed to take care of him, not be such a damn selfish prude, keepin' his perfect cock to himself. _Fucking dammit, Bucky had gone plenty a days without sex before, he'd never been this_ _ **needy**_ _before..._ He wasn't addicted, he just—.

 

Stupid Steve. This was all his fault.

 

“I'll let them know you're a bit cranky...”

 

Bucky sighed. “I'm fine, Steve.”

 

“I just watched your face go through about 12 different expressions, and your eyes flicker up and down my body like I was a piece a meat. And they stopped at my—... _Buck_.”

 

Bucky's eyes went back up to his mate's face. He glanced off and flushed. Fuck. Maybe he did need to get a handle on this... _need_ for his mate's... dick...

 

These stupid mom hormones were messing with his brain. It did fucking waver. To high hell and it was driving him nuts.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky smiled down at his pups. Looking from one to the other. Both squirming and staring back at him with wide eyes every time he poked the fat on their bellies or squished a chubby cheek. They certainly had no shortage of plump for him to play with. And they were too cute not to play with.

 

“Buck...”

 

“What? I can't help it... look how cute they are, Stevie...”

 

He squished Johnny's cheeks together and poked Susie again before looking at Steve.

 

“I made these.”

 

Steve gave a smile before walking over and having Bucky sit down for his own exam. Zola had squished them a few times to check over their fat and density, for medical purposes. Of course, Bucky had witnessed it and immediately wanted to play with his pups, wondering why he didn't do that more often. He heard Erik muttering to his mate, but his attention was fully on those adorable babies of his, still squirming in the medical bed provided for them.

 

“I thought you said he wasn't in the best of moods.”

 

“Yeah... we'll see how long that lasts.”

 

They still had to check him over and his recovery. Zola was also taking samples to test. To make sure him and the pups were healthy, and to see how his serum might be affecting them. He'd wanted to come by earlier, but Bucky kept postponing. Mostly just wanting to spend time with the pups.

 

It wasn't until Steve brought up the fact, and his wolf form... that Bucky had finally agreed he should have maybe more than just one doctor come by.

 

They were also discussing surgery. Which they hadn't since back before the baby shower. Bucky hadn't wanted any more medical exams after he got sick. And Steve, to no one's surprise, had spoiled him. Though, in that case, they had understood...

 

So. The line up? Charles and Hank McCoy regarding the baby aspect, his recovery from the birth and the twins' health.

 

Zola regarding his serum. As well as Hank Pym and Howard, with some knowledge of the biochem workings as well as info on Steve's serum, regarding the twins and the possibility of it having affected Bucky.

 

Janet, for once, who had jumped at the chance to spend time with the twins Bucky had holed up with himself over the past few weeks. She and Hank normally spent time doing their own research and keeping to themselves. And as it turned out, she was brilliant and had been completely holding out on him, though she had been more invested in treating Bucky like a friend, and the whole pregnancy aspect of it. With everything she did for him...

 

Bucky very much appreciated that. Though, what the hell was next? Was Thor some kinda genius too? Smarter than all of them because he's from his crazy advanced alien civilization??

 

Still, she was mostly stepping in for Howard and her Hank in the meantime.

 

Howard, Pym, Erik, and of course Tony, regarding the arm and the metal in his system for the surgery.

 

So yeah, all the bases covered there.

 

Bucky only felt _slightly_ guilty about it, given all the equipment they had to bring in. But he did have a pair of newborns, so.

 

But of course, the first thing to check was his vagina.

 

And of course, McCoy took his time checking him over. Especially with whatever Charles muttered while looking at him with disbelief. He was pretty sure they'd checked twice over, but he was too busy paying attention to where his pups were to really care. Besides, it wasn't like he'd been shy before, though after he popped out his obnoxiously blonde little wolves, any semblance of a care had gone straight out the 12 story window.

 

After a moment. McCoy finally seemed to get his attention.

 

“—arnes?”

 

“Hm, what?”

 

He gave a sigh, but smiled. “Well, everything seems to be in order...”

 

“Has been for weeks. As I told a certain _someone_.”

 

“Oh, for the love of—... Bucky. Perhaps it is better to be cautious in such light of a quick recovery. We don't know what this could mean, love.”

 

“Hey, I need equal parts attention on both ends.”

 

He could hear the snort from Charles' mate and the sigh from his own. He gave a yawn, but his facial expression otherwise stayed neutral before he turned back to Charles.

 

“Your recovery, from what you say took less than 1/4th of what it would've to occur.”

 

“Give or take. I'd say probably... each day was about 6 days worth of healing.”

 

“That's about twice the speed that your serum allowed before, Sgt. Barnes.”

 

He turned to Zola with a sigh.

 

“I know, I'd been meaning to talk to you about it...”

 

Zola deadpanned. “But clearly, your attentions were somewhere else.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Charles gave a sigh of his own.

 

“As lovely as I'm sure you find this accelerated healing of yours, have you considered how this might affect how soon you will be able to get pregnant again? Or whether or not birth control will be any bit sustainable with your metabolism?

 

Well, shit. Bucky didn't say anything. Not that he would mind another baby soon, but he just had these two and...

 

Fuck.

 

“Let's not forget, there's always a possibility you could be a bit like my own mate. Who has a different channel entirely, dedicated to procreating just the same—.”

 

“ _Erik._ ”

 

Jesus _Christ_.  
  


He took a breath before turning to Zola. “Please tell me my ass doesn't—.”

 

“Ah. No. It does not. Though I suppose if you are not careful, that may not really matter.”

 

Okay. Maybe Steve... was right. About... waiting... shit. He needed to talk to him about those damn condoms.

 

They finished checking him over by the time Howard and his son, and Pym dropped by. And Jan gave him a lollipop which was awesome. She was kinda the best. Actually, she gave him a whole plastic container filled with them. Apparently, they were meant to promote healthy breastmilk which he was pretty down for at the moment. Especially hearing one of the twins pick up. Susie actually. But Johnny didn't take long to follow.

 

And of course Bucky had no shame in it. Jan found it endearing. As did Steve. Charles, Erik, and McCoy didn't seem to care.

 

Everyone else though...

 

“Is it weird?”

 

“A little bit? But I mean... pregnancy is kinda weird in general.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“What?”

 

“No, I think that's fair. I had them, and half the time I still can't wrap my head around it. I mean, first they lived in Steve's—.”

 

“Okay! I think you should maybe let my son focus on your arm.”

 

Bucky gave a smirk, still feeding his babies as Tony went to check him over. Even if it was a little weird, he didn't seem to mind too much. And if Bucky wasn't mistaken, there was the faintest smile on the kid's face looking down at the pups.

 

Only it faded when he got to work.

 

And then turned to slight confusion. It took Tony all of a minute before he stopped and pulled back.

 

“This isn't the same metal as before. I'm not even sure the design is exactly the same.”

 

_What?_

 

“That's not...”

 

Before Bucky could finish, Erik had walked over to check the arm himself... which wasn't exactly comforting because of the impassive and unreadable facial expression he almost always wore. Bucky took a breath. And then another sharper gasp escaped him when he felt all the metal in his system vibrate for a split second.

 

Erik gave a slight look of surprise before turning to his own mate.

 

“I think we may need Marc for this...”

 

Charles seemed surprised for a moment. Erik continued before he could respond.

 

“If I'm not mistaken... Surgery may have just become impossible...”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm profoundly horrible, I know. But I just had to leave you with a little bit of angst, still on a 'break' until further notice, and by that i really mean i'll try to post every other other other day, instead, which i dunno, seemed like a good idea.
> 
> I'm actually surprised no one did guess that bucky's ability to turn was pretty much the biggest issue that has yet to be resolved, ya'll just expected me to make him turn, i'm not that nice.
> 
> Also. Motherfucking cocksuckers. I take a break for a few days. And there's a sudden influx of the wrong kind of Omega Steve. I am ready to slap a bitch. Maybe that's what I needed in motivation. I swear to gawd, i will go Spanish Inquisition on this shit, (that is a truly horrific joke, and I'm laughing maniacally, i'm such a terrible person, don't you love me?).
> 
> On a side note, I will definitely be making those 5 chapters a side story, for easier access, for others to notice and maybe get interested in this story, for attention, because i'm a whore, because my brain deems it appropriate. You know, reasons and shit. It will be a one-shot instead. But i won't be deleting it from here. I definitely don't wanna delete the lovely comments i did get, and i really don't wanna spend time trying to condense my notes. I'll just write some new ones and hopefully more people can join this ludacris party of bullshit and garbage people. You gais are the best. Maybe...
> 
> And I thought of the perfect series name for this, and it is in no way, at all, related to the end of this story, that may or may not be extremely cute in the best way possible.
> 
> That one is going up today. But, i digress. Till next time. Toodles~.


	45. Pants Eating Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky may not be feeling so well after that last exam... but Steve always seems to know the right things to say... and do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuhhh... why am I posting this earlier? At this time? This is weird. I'm not entirely sure. But I guess mostly because I didn't want to go more than a week without updating. I don't fuckin' know... I've made some progress, I can say that. Shit's about to become an emotional rollercoaster for sure though. Heheheh. ;)
> 
> Also, if you don't know and probably haven't read it, the side story version of Steve's birthday that I uploaded has an exclusive excerpt that isn't in this story, with some hints as to what's going to happen, who we're going to meet in the future, and maybe something else. But you'd have to read it to find out~. (Or i guess just skim through it digging for the excerpt.)
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's a link if you're a lazy shit like I am: [You're Only Worth All My Heart And Maybe A Little More...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024895)
> 
> I might just actually go back to every other other day, I felt like that was the best for me, but we'll see...
> 
> Still need some inspiration.
> 
> Also. Badly translated Irish Gaelic ahead~. Thanks Google translate!

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a breath, pulling his pups in closer.

 

They were officially a month old...

 

And gaining motor skills faster than he wanted them to. Johnny's kicks were always strong, but now, Bucky was almost sure he was well on his way to breaking something. And at one point, Susie had grasped a metal finger so tightly, Bucky was almost sure it would dent an imprint with her tiny fingers...

 

He was almost certain the old metal would have...

 

He gave a shuddered breath when he heard the door and saw the light peering in. Pulling them closer again.

 

He didn't move from the throw. But at least he was able to relax a bit when he felt the large wolf that was his mate curl around them. And of course his son would notice their father. Stirring and then fully shifting. Susie was still asleep, tucked into Bucky's arms, in partial shift like he was.

 

Turning was still something of a reflex for them... monkey see is monkey do. Which was good, in a way. Turning was important, especially at this stage, because it would give them better control.

 

But Bucky...

 

Bucky still... couldn't. And now he was wondering if he would ever be able to...

 

They hadn't said a word on the subject since they found out about the unknown metal in his system... it just kept running through his head, what Marc had said. Over and over...

 

“ _Fragments have been known to change the composition of certain... objects around them. And when they are lost as they are... The only person to ever have complete control of them...”_

 

“ _Was the Goddess...”_

 

“ _And to some extent... her mother. But there is a varying degree of unpredictability... They will react to you the most, of any of us... of what this reaction was for, I am uncertain...”_

 

He said that he'd look at what he could find, but so far...

 

And maybe a week was too little time. But this was different from when the twins were still in his womb, and he was less concerned about turning. Knowing this was something he couldn't share with them, and maybe never would... what was he supposed to do?

 

He heard a whine from his mate and felt a nudge. Then gave a sigh, looking at the ripped up clothes on the ground. He knew that shadow was in human form...

 

Bucky gave both of the twins a kiss on each of their heads, adjusting them on their dad before getting up and picking up the pieces.

 

“You can't keep ripping through your clothes like this every time you turn, Steve. You don't have an endless supply.”

 

He basically did with Howard as a friend, but Steve also knew better than that... And he'd been doing it a lot lately. Anytime he found Bucky like that...

 

Bucky gave a pause, looking back at Steve, who had that worried puppy look with his ears down, before walking off. Cleaning. Washing the dishes. Something to take his mind off of this. Him and Steve had barely talked at all since the medical exam. Just a few words here and there, but Bucky had... he hadn't exactly been very _chipper_ since then. Sure enough, it didn't take long for him to hear the footsteps of his mate following after.

 

“Buck...?”

 

He paused, but then tried to focus further on the cleaning.

 

He'd never hate the shine of the metal more than he did now. And the ceramic crack and then break would've completely escaped him if it hadn't been for Steve stopping him and taking his hands away from the plate.

 

The sharp cut down his flesh palm did.

 

And all he could do was stare at it. Even as Steve cleaned and dressed it. It wasn't anything that big a deal, it would heal by tomorrow if not in a few hours, but...

 

It took him all of 2 seconds once Steve had finished before he wanted to go back.

 

“I need to finish cleaning...”

 

Steve didn't hesitate to stop him.

 

“Bucky _no..._ Everything's already been cleaned 3 times over. You rubbed your skin _raw_ the other day. You can't keep doing this to yourself.”

 

Bucky looked at this mate. A worried and resigned expression on his face... A small question he knew Steve would read even if Bucky didn't have the courage to ask.

 

“They're both fine... I put them in the crib...”

 

Bucky gave a nod. But when he moved to pull away, Steve pulled him back and held him tight.

 

And fuck him for it. Fuck Steve and all of his safety and warmth and comfort. Every bit of a sweetheart he was. Because now Bucky was crying again and he hated it. He hated how easy Steve made it for him to be vulnerable. How easy he'd let his guard down. How easy it was to just... _let go_...

 

Hated how... _No he didn't..._

 

He still wasn't used to it, even after all this time... Having someone to protect him, or someone to lean on. He hated how as much as he wanted to be angry at Steve, or to be left alone. He just couldn't... He'd resigned himself to trusting in Steve. In his warmth. In his safety. Completely and wholly, because Steve was his protectorate. And that fact  _scared_ him. Which only made it worse because then Steve would swoop in and make it all better, like the fucking hero he was.

 

Leaning on him was all too easy. So Bucky didn't fight him on being carried back to their room.

 

They both stayed quiet for a long while. Eventually, it was Bucky who broke the silence.

 

“I still can't turn...”

 

Steve didn't say anything.

 

“I might... never be able to turn...”

 

“That doesn't matter...”

 

“How could you say that? With everything I'm expected to be, everything I'm expected to do—... What am I supposed to tell our kids when they ask—... when they ask why I can't share that with them... _with you_...”

 

Steve looked at him a moment before getting up to get something.

 

He came back with a small booklet. A photo album. An old one... Bucky realized that after a while of looking at it. And when Steve opened it and handed it to him, Bucky wasn't exactly sure what to do or say... and the picture he saw had surprised him even more.

 

It was a picture of a scrappy looking kid—yound adult? Small guy, maybe 5'4''? In an old newsboy flat cap and a jacket that was all to big for him. He seemed like a bit of a grump... but Bucky would know those eyes anywhere, even in that old sepia tone... His breath hitched. It was a really held together photo considering the time it had to be from...

 

“This is... what I used to be...”

 

Bucky gave a somewhat hesitant nod.

 

“... That jacket's way too big for you...”

 

Steve gave a smile...

 

“It was my da's... that was back before I could turn...”

 

“ _I was born a Delta-level...”_

 

A wolf that can't turn... Bucky's eyes widened as he turned to Steve.

 

“Back then... my ma and da... they used to get letters from my... my birth mother... Eventually, when I was old enough... when I needed answers to all the questions I had... my ma showed them to me... In the letters... my mother, she'd always talk about... how much she loved me, and missed me. How it didn't matter what I was, or that I couldn't turn... I was still her's... her son. She'd ramble on and on about the things she wanted to show me, teach me. Some of them, she did, even through the letters. My ma helped a bit in that department too... said she wanted me to know my heritage. My mother'd talk about the earth and all its beauty... and how amazing and passionate the humans were, how tightly they held on to family, on to each other without the ability to form a mate bond or even bonds like a pack does...”

 

Steve gave pause for a moment, moving closer to Bucky and turning the page... There was... one of the letters and mixed writing along it. Some similar to what Bucky had seen on Wade's skin, but the other, he could identify as Irish Gaelic.

 

“ _Bhí a fhios agam, is cuma cén saol a thug tú duit, ba mhaith leat rud éigin níos mó a dhéanamh, rud iontach, Steven ... Bhí tú neamhghnách ón am a chuir siad tú i mo chuid arm. Agus fiú más rud é nach bhféadfainn tú a choinneáil, tá a fhios agam go nglacfaidh tú mo ghrá leat i gcónaí, mo mhac..._ ”

 

Well, that didn't turn him on at all. He figured Steve spoke Gaelic, he hadn't quite been expecting it to be so smoothly spoken. Or how it affected him. Was it hot in here, or was it just him? Steve gave another pause and a smile before translating what he'd just said...

 

“ _I knew that no matter what life gave you, you would turn it into something more, something amazing, Steven... You were extraordinary from the moment they placed you in my arms. And even if I couldn't keep you, know that you will carry my love with you always, my son._.. The letters stopped being sent when I was 14... my ma showed me about 2 years after the fact..."

 

So his mother must have... Maybe he should have figured, but... "I'm sorry..."

 

"I never really knew her... so sometimes I don't know how to feel about her... even with the letters. I know how much everyone else loved her... and that she did love me. And I'm grateful I have the letters but I never felt like they did her enough justice... I just wish I coulda known her... Buck... would it... matter to you? If I were still a Delta... If I were still that small and couldn't turn?”

 

Bucky frowned. “No, of course not... you'd still be _you_ , Steve. As much as I love you now—.”

 

Bucky didn't get to finish when Steve cut him off with a kiss. And fuck him for being such a damn good kisser and completely destroying Bucky's train of thought with it. And getting away with the fact. Bucky could only look at him with wide eyes when they pulled away. Steve gave a small smile back.

 

“Then it doesn't matter to me... it's not gonna matter to them either... you said it yourself, they love you for your _tits,_ right? You're still _you_ too, whether you can turn or not...”

 

“... What about the pack?”

 

“Turning isn't what makes a leader... Charles hardly turns anymore because of his legs, but neither of those things defines him or who he is, or what he's done. They love him, whether he's in a wheelchair or not. Pretty sure it'll be just the same for you... and if we don't figure this out and the kids ever ask, we just tell them the truth... That you were human... and maybe some part of that clung a little bit tighter than we expected. Pretty sure they'd think the metal arm was a pretty cool detail. Even so, I get the feeling that we will figure this out long before they can even form the solid words to ask...”

 

Bucky was quiet another moment... “Why do you always gotta know the right thing to say...?”

 

Steve gave a much brighter smile.

 

“She um, also... she said people, humans, had a flair for the dramatics...”

 

Bucky gave him an elbow to the ribs, and promptly received a laugh from his dick of a mate. It faded as Steve let himself fall back on the bed. Bucky stayed sitting, looking down at another picture.

 

“That's something wolves... maybe don't have as developed as humans do... our emotions. We're capable of forming... all these intense bonds, but it's all... intrinsic. Our instincts run stronger. They're what drive us. There's always been some amazement on humans that become wolves or wolves that grew up here on earth, learning from humans, because that passion... is still there or can grow to be there... And everything's so much deeper...”

 

“You make it sound like you're from a different planet...”

 

Steve sat back up but didn't say anything. His face didn't exactly hold an answer to that subquery either... Bucky gave a sigh...

 

“What was it like...? When you first turned...?”

 

“I was scared... It was sudden. The serum. Everyone that was in that room... pretty much learned that day that the unconfirmed species rumored to be hiding amongst them was very _very_ real... The only person I had told was Erskein... The guy that Schmidt sent... he freaked out, tried to shoot me... Erskein tried to protect me... Turned out the other guy was more under Hitler than your boss, in the end... Schmidt said it was a mistake he let pass him by... Turning though? It's not all its hyped up to be...”

 

Bucky looked back down at the photos... quiet. He gave a glance at his mate and then his crotch before flipping the page.

 

“I don't get it...”

 

Steve raised a brow. And Bucky didn't say anything but he knew Steve had caught the quick glance at his crotch again when he gave a sigh.

 

“Oh, what? You don't believe me?”

 

“It's not _that—._ ”

 

“Bullshit, Buck, I know you by now.”

 

“Well, to be fair, it is a _little_ hard to believe—.”

 

“And here come the short jokes—.”

 

“Hey, that totally wasn't intended.”

 

“As you laugh, you're really gonna tell me that?”

 

Steve didn't wait for the answer hearing the snort, but did scooch next to Bucky again before flipping through the pages toward the back, where there were some loose photos and letters at the very end... and one of them...

 

Well, let's just say the little guy was having trouble wrangling a few goats. Probably more stubborn than he was, and not budging an inch if the mud all over him was anything to go by. One of them trying to eat his pants and pull him away while the other stayed in place as Steve tried to move it. And if one thing was clear, it's that the _little_ guy? Wasn't very _little_ at all...

 

“Da set the timer too early assuming I coulda convinced them to move in time. He thought the result was hilarious. I didn't have the heart to toss it when I got this... the album was my ma's...”

 

“Okay... now I'm a little intimidated. But also, what the fuck, Steve? Now I seriously want this smaller, cuter version of you! Why couldn't I have him? I'm sure he coulda fucked me perfectly well~.”

 

“Jerk. And you know this by now, I'm always honest...”

 

“Jesus...”

 

Bucky gave a sigh, leaning on him, Steve held him close. Steve was everything he hadn't known he would ever need... As long as they were together... things would be okay, wouldn't they? Although, his eyes did catch a glimpse of that box in the corner. And as Steve was always honest, there was one thing Bucky was always. Particular for Steve. Honestly, he was surprised he'd managed to mope this long without the thought. That was a lie, he still thought about it, just not long enough to do or ask anything about it.

 

“Steve?”

 

“Mm...?”

 

“... I'm wet...”

 

Steve pulled back and looked at him as if to make sure he heard correctly, and then scented him just to double check. Bucky couldn't hide the blush even if he tried. In fact, Steve's own scent had him biting his lip.

 

“Buck...”

 

“Actually, um...”

 

He paused before getting up and going to the box, taking one of the condoms and bringing it to Steve.

 

“Will this fit you?”

 

Steve gave a look before raising a brow and giving a sigh.

 

“No... maybe. We could... try? If you want... but if it doesn't work... I don't think it would hurt to cheat a day, at least right now...”

 

Bucky's eyes widened. Had he heard that correctly?

 

“ _Stevie~, am I hearing you right?_ ”

 

“Just giving my honest opinion...”

 

Of course he was...

 

They certainly did _try._ And gave up when Steve broke the condom. On the condom though, not on having sex. Fitting could be tested another day. Right now they were just happy to have each other...

 

Up until they heard the pups pick up again.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want honest answers. How many of you thought Steve was kidding and or lying about his pre-serum... self... way back when he first mentioned being a Delta?
> 
> Or were you always on the train of 'Stevie's always honest'?
> 
> Make sure you read that excerpt before the next chapter (which as of yet i have no idea when i'll post definitely sooner than 5 days... i hope). It's not like it has any major hints for it or anything~. Talk to me more, I'm so needy gais, like fuck, i'm dryin' out over here... maybe I'd get to posting faster again if more people fed my neediness. I want more guesses on junk, why don't ya'll ever wanna guess?
> 
> Is it cause I've been spoiling you?
> 
> Is it cause i give you the vibes of those twins in the shining, standing down the hall...?
> 
> Fucking come play with me. You all signed your souls when you started reading this story anyway~.
> 
> How many of you wanna guess on how soon Bucky will get pregnant again? He will be cheating by the way, cause it would be sooner otherwise...
> 
> Also fuck my brain cause it for some reason hates numbers in certain alignment. Pay no attention, I didn't change the date. It's not like i updated early or anything. Or that I felt '14, 18, 22' was a better sequence than '14,18,21' (ugghh*shudders*). And that segment in the notes about me updating earlier was a figment of your imagination. I am an attention whore though. That should be obvious. So just. Fuck my brain. And its unnecessary bullshit.


	46. Wade's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc has Logan test a theory.
> 
> Wade's a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read that excerpt before you read this chapter (see previous chapter notes). It's got connections and shit~. Albeit subtle, it is there. (Mostly the arm, oops, that's out there.) Plus, you're actually missing quite a bit if you haven't read that excerpt. 
> 
> Join the fun and guess~.
> 
> I don't have much to say today...
> 
> . . .
> 
> ~~C===B  
> 8====D~~~  
> ~~~~<=====3

.oOo.

 

“You've lost a lot of weight...”

 

Bucky gave a hum. He had. Turns out, most if not all of the weight he'd gained to begin with was so his body would be able to keep up with producing all that extra milk for the twins with his metabolism. Enough that he'd actually been pumping plenty extra. And as it was all they ate, so he was pretty glad his babies wouldn't be going hungry anytime soon. Call it insurance.

 

He still wasn't in perfect shape, but he had lost most if not all of that extra softness he'd picked up during the pregnancy. Which had also been a quick recovery on its own because it wasn't exactly like he was doing much.

 

He was also a lot leaner than before, even a little bit muscle wise, which he figured would've happened being as lazy as he was. Still surprised him though.

 

He gave a yawn, turning into his mate. Him and Steve had been holed up, no contact the past few days, and Bucky was perfectly happy with that. Especially feeling his mate's hard body pressed against him, without any clothes inbetween them. He figured he'd have to make a few calls today, but that could wait.

 

The twins had also been very good. Sleeping in longer stretches a lot earlier than Bucky expected. But they also slept a lot more than regular babies. More like puppies. And ate a hell of a lot more too. His instincts still reacted on the heavy side, but with the twins gaining weight at a steady pace, eating well, sleeping well, no bowel troubles which was fairly important, and otherwise being adorable, they'd relaxed a bit.

 

With them just starting to smile at the 2 of them, Bucky was half expecting his heart to melt out of his chest.

 

He snuggled into Steve a bit more, ready to fall back asleep.

 

Or not.

 

The noise startled both of them. Especially given it didn't sound like the twins.

 

Bucky was the first to head out there, wrapped in the thin blanket he'd stolen from their bed, leaving it—and Steve— bare. He wasn't too worried because the scents were familiar, but he was all too annoyed because the scents were familiar.

 

So when he heard Marc trying to get _someone_ to behave and away from their pups, his brows furrowed, about ready to chew the merc's head off. Who immediately noted him and perked up.

 

That Logan was there too was... strange. But he seemed curious about something else.

 

“Mama bear!”

 

He frowned. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Heard you been down in the dumps. We're here to turn that frown upside down~!”

 

Bucky's frown deepened.

 

“What's Logan doing here?”

 

“What? Oh... I have no idea. He's here with Moony.”

 

“Look, I don't care what any of you are here for—.”

 

At the same time Steve caught up in a pair of boxers, Logan seemed to finally make his move. And Bucky could see where he was going for before the claws hit. Moving the metal arm to stop it knowing there's no way it stood a chance against the adamantium.

 

Sure, he'd been bummed. That didn't mean he wanted it gone.

 

He expected the sudden territorialness from Steve and the growl. He expected his arm on the ground in pieces. He expected another slash and blood on the ground for whatever reason that prompted Logan to attack him.

 

Only one of those things happened.

 

When he finally opened his eyes. Steve was there with soft eyes to help him up. The claws were being put away, but Logan and Marc both seemed stunned and were staring at him.

 

And his arm.

 

It was glowing bright blue between the lines, the plates. And the metal, which had barely had a scratch was stitching itself back together. The metallic fingers, which were clawed like the hand of a bipedal wolf... were reverting back...

 

There was a vague memory that had his heart pounding...  _the dream..._

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky was quiet. He accepted the hot cup of calming tea, with milk, from Steve. The same one Charles and Erik had sent. Homemade blends for wolf metabolisms.

 

“Thanks...”

 

Steve sat down next to him, checking him over before lightly shaking his head and giving a faint smile.

 

Bucky glanced over. Wade was holding Johnny, who was all too happy. He seemed to love the merc more than Bucky would've wanted. Susie on the other hand was fairly sleepy and stoic in the arms of an extremely stiff and uncomfortable Logan. At least before Marc took her and she fell fully asleep in his arms.

 

Wade wouldn't take no for an answer on holding them, but they did manage to convince him to take only one at a time. And when he finished with a confused Susie to snuggle Johnny, he'd placed her in an extremely reluctant Wolverine's arms, ignoring his protest. Logan relaxed once Marc took her.

 

Bucky looked down at his arm again... now, once again in perfect condition...

 

“I don't... I don't understand... the only thing that could have stopped your—.”

 

“There's more than one type of adamantium... it's certainly a _unique_ alloy. True adamantium, at least to humans, is made with vibranium and a few other things. There's a way to make it with Moon Stone fragments, Marc called me to test that theory. I think the purest and truest form of adamantium—.”

 

“My shield...”

 

Logan gave a nod. “You knew?”

 

Steve gave a nod.

 

“The scientists that dabbled in helping to make your mate's shield called it 'Proto-Adamantium'. And they couldn't recreate it, no matter how hard they tried. There's a reason for that. Not all the metals in it are exactly terrestrial. Howard was the only one smart enough to figure this, and redirect a dead end project. The Moon Stone used to be used to create the purest form of it... and work with it. My guess is that with the metal your arm already had, it's made a new form. Maybe not the strongest, but more flexible, and even more versatile than vibranium from the looks of it.”

 

“But the fragment's...”

 

“Probably still stuck to you. Maybe still changing the arm and even the plating in your spine. Erik said it's best not to interfere, but Howard and your Hank are willing to give it a second look. They'd just need better tools, given the circumstance. And honestly, kid's probably even more excited now.”

 

“Why wouldn't Erik just tell me this?”

 

“Do we really need to reiterate how much of prick he is? That set aside... He might be right. Messing with whatever the fragment's done could be seen as a threat. That never ends well... Stone's not exactly sentient, but with all the memory and emotion poured into it over the years... it might as well be. Might be best to focus on other things right now...”

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment, before turning to Marc, who was quietly looking down at the baby girl before he glanced over at the boy that Wade was playing with and gave a smile. He took a breath.

 

“My suggestion was not for Logan to attack you as he did. But my suggestion regarding the situation is as Erik has said... it is best to wait.”

 

“And if I can never turn...?”

 

“You will.”

 

“How could... you know that?”

 

“The fragment—.”

“Wade's ass—.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows... very slowly... He didn't know Marc could blush, first off. But also, what the fuck, Logan. How exactly was _that_ an answer???

 

“Okay. One at a time.”

 

Marc spoke first.

 

“If there's anything to be sure of, the fragment would not be changing the metal with the goal of making it a hindrance.”

 

Bucky turned to Logan.

 

“It's on Wade's ass.”

 

Bucky frowned.

 

“How does that—.”

 

“No, I mean, it's literally written on Wade's ass. Him and Marc were sitting in the common area when I got here. Wade suddenly decided to come over here and bother you and the pups. I've seen Marc read over areas of his skin before. Pretty sure he wasn't expecting Wade's bolting to result in him sprawled over his lap with his pants half down. Certainly wasn't the first thing I would've wanted to see. We tried to stop him—.”

 

“Hey! I resent that. My ass is pretty nice, thank you very much...” Wade quickly went back to staring down at the pup before staring at Bucky. “I think he wants something.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Steve...”

 

Steve got up and got a bottle from the fridge, warming it up for Wade to give to Johnny. Once he did, He showed the merc what to do, and it was... kinda nice seeing him get all soft and googly eyed for them. Susie was still sleeping but she would eat when she was hungry.

 

Honestly, it was a lot to take in. But he'd come across stranger things than his fate being written across Deadpool's ass. Even if he couldn't remember quite... when.

 

.oOo.

 

“I still don't get why you picked cloth—... diapers...”

 

Bucky glanced over at his son, who was smiling up at his father despite being made to fail at his attempt to mark his territory. The first time he'd done that to Steve, his mate had ducked out of the way and it got on the wall. He had yet to try that with Bucky, but Bucky was also pretty sure his baby wasn't too keen on dirtying his food source. Steve on the other hand seemed to be fair game, even if he managed to expertly block it every time with something to catch the stream.

 

And then proceed to look down at their son with that patented 'Captain America is disappointed in you' look, if a bit softer and always ending with a roll of the eyes and small smile at their completely unphased son.

 

Though, admittedly, might be a problem if Steve can't use _that_ superpower against him.

 

Still cute though.

 

“Other ones smell funny to me... besides, this is what Becca did, what my mum did, what your ma did, I'm sure.”

 

Steve gave a nod before a smile. The twins did need a bath anyway.

 

Susie of course was being an angel, like she always was. Johnny... surprisingly wasn't so bad either. What normally ended with water splashed all over the place from overpowered flailing super wolf baby limbs was actually a calm and somewhat easy bath. He mostly stared at them, curious and wide eyed, but happy.

 

By the end of it, him and Steve were sitting on that throw again, babies on their bellies cuddled together and sleeping inbetween them, nice and clean, and well fed.

 

Bucky passed a hand through the soft hair on their heads.

 

“They can sense it...”

 

He looked up at Steve.

 

“When you're upset. They'll know. How are you holdin' up?”

 

“Better... just...”

 

Steve leaned over and cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled back, he gave a smile at the blush on Bucky's face.

 

“Punk. When you ask me a question, I expect you to wait for my answer.”

 

Steve didn't answer, just gave a laugh. And kissed him again.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a pervert.
> 
> I've got plans, gais~. So many plans...
> 
> Anyone see this one coming? And you know, I've mentioned or rather hinted a few times, but there's one thing about the Lycans I've had literally NO ONE ask and I'm kinda curious if anyone's noticed yet.
> 
> Also, I am trying to reset with my other other day sequencing. I do need some motivations but I've picked up a tiny bits. It must be all the wine I've been drinking. Mmmm... wine...
> 
> **I FIGURED OUT THE DATE THING!!! AHAHA!!! I didn't change this one for sequencing. I don't have serious issues and I'm not being held at gunpoint by my brain. Not at all. (Yes I did, I do, I am, and I'm sorry... 14,18,22,26-29 just sits so much better than 14,18,22,25-28 and WHY DO I EVEN FUCKING CARE ABOUT THIS SHIT!?!?)
> 
> Okay. I swear I'm done... hopefully. Maybe. Do you want that chapter early for 28th or not? You know what, fuck it, I'ma take that extra day and just upload it the 29th to officially reset this shit for every other other day.


	47. New Baby Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally isn't lazy.
> 
> And picks up some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. Has some fluff and cute babies.
> 
> I still can't get over the fact that 'new baby smell' is even a thing.
> 
> *HOLY FUCK HOW DID I GET TO 100 THOUSAND WORDS. FFFFFFFFFFFUCK.*

.oOo.

 

Bucky leaned into the stretch and let out a sigh. Of all the things he expected to seriously kick his ass today, it hadn't been a yoga session with Maria and Jan.

 

Jesus _Christ._

 

You'd think all that time with Steve bending him every which way to fuck him would help, right? Well... it sorta did. Steve had mostly stopped towards the later months when the twins were too big for Bucky to do much. Still, the burn of every stretch, as deep as it went? Not what he'd been expecting to feel for someone with a superserum.

 

He looked over at the pups who were a little ways away on a thick blanket throw. They were on their tummies, and very much adorable if confused with what Bucky was up to, curiously staring at him.

 

2 months now. His pups were 2 months old. And it hardly even felt like that much time had gone by... Steve was away on a mission with a few others. Natalia and Hank specifically. Marc too. Stealth recon from what Steve had told him. He'd been so grumpy having to even go and leave Bucky and the pups it was absolutely hilarious. Zola and Schmidt were being a lot nicer on his end. He still had another month before he had to go back to work. Which was the additional time they'd given to get back to where he was before the pregnancy.

 

Bucky had been more inclined to share his pups just a little more too.

 

Though the milk... still definitely overproducing. In the beginning, it was fine, but then he just... Well, there was a reason he had to start pumping. And they still managed to get through it all in record time. He felt like a damn cow. He had to be eating as much if not more than he was when he was pregnant and he wasn't exactly sure how his body was burning through it all.

 

There were some concerns regarding how Steve's serum might have affected him, so he was supposed to speak with Zola regarding his most recent tests. As well as the twins.

 

He blew out another breath. Hearing Maria hold in a laugh at him. _Goddammit._

 

Nama- _fucking-_ ste.

 

“I better get a couple of those damn cookies for this.”

 

“I thought you were doing it to see Tony's baby pictures?”

 

“ _Fucking—shit!!_ ”

 

He fell out of the pose and sighed, looking over at the twins. Johnny was giving his gummy smile, ear to ear at him, Susie seemed more concerned. Though, now he got the feeling they were a little hungry. He could see the small gestures, like Johnny was about to put his tiny little hand into his mouth. Bucky gave him a look and Johnny paused for all of 2 seconds before doing it anyway.

 

Bucky flared his nostrils before heading over. _Little shit,_ they _just_ gave him a bath.

 

He cleaned himself up from the sweat with a wet cloth before going to the babies. As much as they seemed to like the smell of him, he didn't wanna to dirty them when they were nice and clean. He sat down with them and scooped them up, letting them latch on just like always.

 

Maria gave a soft expression before smiling. “Giving up so easily?”

 

Bucky blushed. “Whaddaya want me to do, my babies need me.”

 

“You're going to spoil them~.”

 

She got out of her pose before walking over, cleaning herself off as well. She went and got that fancy ceramic jar before walking over to Bucky and handing him one. Since his hands were occupied, he took it in mouth.

 

Italian rainbow cookies.

 

Basically layered rich almond cake with raspberry jelly inbetween and chocolate on the top and bottom, cut into thin, or thick, cookie sized slices. Though Maria did make her's special. She put in pistachio flavor for the green cake, vanilla bean for the white, and additional raspberry for the red. All as perfect compliments for the almond.

 

Fucking amazing is what they were, and he had not stopped craving them since Maria came back and made the first batch for him. He completely understood why Tony was always sneaking these.

 

Jan seemed to get out of pose and make her way over too after a minute. Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water as she did.

 

“How do you expect to catch up if all your attention goes to these squishy little bugs?”

 

She walked over and tickled Johnny's tummy. He'd been distracted by the cookie in Bucky's mouth, and now he was reaching for Jan. Before changing his mind again and trying to grab the cookie with what coordination he could manage from his baby hands and limbs.

 

Bucky made sure to eat the colorful cookie before he could get himself coordinated enough. And of course, this alarmed his baby and he started crying. Susie was still latched on, completely not caring about her brother's antics and enjoying the milk. Bucky sighed but gave a gesture to Jan to take him real quick so he could adjust his daughter and settle his son. Jan picked him up with a hand under his butt so he would be leaning back on her and rocked him a tiny bit while Bucky did so.

 

“You're too young for solid foods, little jackal...”

 

He settled him by giving him endless kisses, first on his feet, then his tummy, and finally his cheeks and forehead. The cries died down with every kiss until Bucky was face to face with his son, who was once again looking at him with those bright and curious blue eyes. When Bucky smiled, Johnny smiled back and reached out for his face. Jan handed him back and Bucky readjusted him so he could latch on again.

 

“ _Clearly..._ I don't plan on catching up...”

 

Jan smiled.

 

“More like they won't let you.”

 

“Well, Susie would. Johnny on the other hand...”

 

Susie had about finished at that point, but Bucky still needed to burp her. Couldn't do that too well with Johnny on the other side, but Maria had quickly offered to take her up and help out.

 

“I mean... I've sorta got my abs back, that's... progress.”

 

He did, but they weren't quite as defined and he was still thinner.

 

“Uh! I can't believe it, she still has that new baby smell, no wonder you've been so attached to them!”

 

Bucky was quiet for a minute. “That's a thing?”

 

“Like you wouldn't believe. I decided I was done after Tony and keeping that promise became an active battle any time I was around a new baby. Any time I am around a new baby. Uh... Janet, please take her. It's like a drug, I swear.”

 

Jan took her with open arms. Bucky leaned in slightly to scent Johnny. He had just thought they smelled good. Though honestly, it did make him wanna cuddle them and never let go.

 

He finished up before settling the twins back down on the blanket. They both fell asleep pretty easily. He wanted to stay there, laying with them and snuggle up. He completely understood why Steve was such a grump about leaving them. But if he wanted to stand any chance keeping up with Natalia, or god forbid, _Steve???_

 

He really needed to get on that shit.

 

It didn't prove any easier though.

 

“Jesus _Christ,_ can Steve even do this???”

 

“Steve's actually very good at yoga.”

 

Of course he was. He heard both ladies giggle. He was more flexible than Steve, it shouldn't be so hard to stay in a damn pose—.

 

“Mother _fucker—._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky took a breath as he was finally pulling into the neighborhood. Looking in the rearview mirror to see Janet playing with the pups in their car seats and smiling. She'd seemed a little clingy and extra playful with them, but it wasn't anything Bucky minded. She'd also been pretty invested when he was pregnant, after all.

 

Here he was... home sweet home.

 

Or... it used to be.

 

The lease on his apartment was finally up. Back when he'd gotten Steve back, they came by to collect his things and pretty much left the place empty, except for a few minor things. Now, with help from the lovely Maria Stark and Janet Van Dyne, Bucky was here to finish the job. Now that his pups were... mildly manageable to take out of the nest, and he wasn't extremely pregnant with them hindering his mobility and function.

 

He took another breath when he was finally in the apartment. Maria had Johnny while Janet had Susie. He hadn't been in this place in _months._ Roughly 8 of them. And it was a little weird, as much as he'd liked this little place for himself, it didn't quite _fit_ as... home. Not anymore...

 

He glanced over at his pups and gave a smile.

 

It was mostly a few delicate things that were left behind, certain things he wouldn't have needed. Some clothes. Linen. Old photos and family hand me downs, like a matryoshka doll set from his mum...

 

Weird, now that he thought about it... why not give that to Becca or one of her daughters... he _hoped_ his mum hadn't been expecting _him_ to get pregnant at some point. And with that in the house, Steve and him _really_ needed to figure out the condoms. He was an adult and he knew how to use them, it shouldn't be _that_ hard. But Steve was just... _so big._

 

He sighed again. Then got to packing. He put Jan on baby duty since she seemed to be enjoying it so much. Plus Maria couldn't get over that new baby smell, even if it was amazing.

 

She checked the fridge. It only had a few lone warm beers in it.

 

“What do you want me to do with these?”

 

“Wha—oh. Didn't realize Steve left those... Honestly? They might not be the best at this point.”

 

Maria seemed to ignore him, popping one open. Bucky was about to say something before she tried it. Smacking her lips before reeling back and scrunching up her nose.

 

“Blegh!”

 

Then she took another sip. And Bucky wasn't exactly sure what the words for that were. Should he tell Howard?

 

“Umm...”

 

“I'm kidding. It's actually just fine for the time it must have spent in here. Partially unrefrigerated. Maybe not my tastes, _though_ I can use them to cook.”

 

“I bought it before I found out...”

 

She gave a smile, taking another sip. “I figured as much.”

 

She walked over to where he had the matryoshkas then, he still hadn't packed them...

 

“Nesting dolls?”

 

“Uh—yeah... matryoshkas. They were my mum's...”

 

“I've been told they're meant to promote fertility.”

 

“Yeah. To be honest, I'm not really sure why she gave them to me... seemed like a good idea at the time to put them out... maybe I have them to blame for—...”

 

They both heard a sniffle...

 

When they turned, they both saw Jan, holding tightly onto the twins, tears streaming down her face... Maria's face fell with deep concern and Bucky... he quickly walked over, suddenly wondering what came over his friend...

 

He sat down next to her. She tried to wipe the tears but they didn't seem to stop, and both the babies could feel the distress from her and were giving light whines in response.

 

“Jan...?”

 

She shook her head before handing them to him. And quickly walking off...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what could be the matter with Jan...
> 
> This chapter marks the introduction of the nickname 'Jackal' (sorta) that is likely to become a staple among my Stucky fics for a son of our two favorite supersoldiers. Probably the main reason I wanted to upload this story to begin with. (JESUS CHRIST, look how fucking long it took me to get here. 47 fucking chapters. GODDAMN.) It won't be a consistent person, but it will be a consistent symbol of sorts. Sometimes, Jackal might be a girl but most of the time, probably a boy for the two. Sometimes it will belong to an existing character in the marvel universe that I make their kid, like Johnny in this case, sometimes it will belong to a more original child of theirs. And I type it that way, because generally, even my original characters are references to other characters or things in some way, it's all good fun though.
> 
> Jackal, I felt like was a way to really do something more with it though. Since I definitely won't be consistent with their kids, lol. (Except with maybe Kobik, she's a doll~)
> 
> Why am I doing this? Because I don't fucking know, it seemed like a good superhero name and a cute idea. And the more I wrote 'Jackal' into the stories, the more I seemed to fall in love. And it became something of a familiarity. But also. Consistency. And easter eggs.
> 
> *proceeds to give shit eating grin*
> 
> Johnny, I felt like was a perfect introduction because there was already some familiarity with his character. But also the fact that he can't exactly be the 'human' torch when he's in wolf form, now can he? ;)
> 
> Anywhos... I don't got much more to say. But yay~ the dates are finally reset. I'll try to be consistent from here on out. And I'll answer *some* questions if you ask them. ;)))))))));));)));))))))))))))););)))))))))))));)));))));))))))
> 
> . . .
> 
> I want some fucking rainbow cookies.


	48. Fucking Super Sperm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's pretty mad at Steve right now but it's not gonna last.
> 
> Zola's a dick.
> 
> And Steve needs to stop being so fuckin' perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's not pregnant if that's what you're thinking~.
> 
> But here's some insight for when it might happen.
> 
> I fucking love his bosses, they are such absolute shits, aren't they?

.oOo.

 

“ _Bemerkenswert..._ ”

( _Remarkable..._ )

 

Bucky gave a glance off to the side, biting his lip and very unsure of what to do. He was holding his pups close. Soothing them as they both leaned against him in his lap. Chubby as they were. His bosses hadn't stopped saying that for the past... 30? Minutes? Yeah, that seemed right. While Bucky was waiting for his results.

 

“ _Bemerken—._ ”

 

“Any day now. Would be great.”

 

Schmidt just stared at him a minute and went back to looking through the microscope. Zola on the other hand actually seemed to take a step away from it. After sighing.

 

“Right. Well, Sgt. Barnes. As of yet, your results show that this grace period Professor Xavier mentioned is indeed still in place.”

 

“Great. Perfect. Then I can be—.”

 

“ _However_. There were also _other_ concerns your results raised.”

 

Bucky took a slow breath. Zola always did that on purpose. “ _Great._ ”

 

“The first being that the serum, both yours and your better half's—.”

 

Bucky squinted. Zola did like Steve better. _Asshole_.

 

“—are present in the twins. And in yourself. Though, given the _intake_ and exposure, you have had to his serum as opposed to them, being half of his genetic material. It has... manifested itself very _differently_ in you than it has them. The grace period stands because your children need you. They produce a pheromone that your body reacts to. Their need and dependence on you tells your body that you are not yet ready for more children, because they are not ready for you to have another child and be forced into that slight independence a new baby would cause. That pheromone is being produced in a double dose, given the fact that there are 2 of them. And my guess is that the bigger the litter, the more strict the reaction, and possibly the longer it lasts.”

 

“Right. So what's the problem?”

 

“Obviously, that pheromone will dwindle over time. Likely in a greater amount from the moment they start teething. _But_... there is also another side to it. Your body has its own reactions to the grace period. As your friend mentioned before. Unfortunately for you, it cannot differentiate your sexual desires with the desire for another baby. That makes you produce your own pheromone. And their response to you, is to make themselves independent faster—.”

 

“ _Nooo..._ ”

 

He knew he was pouting. But Bucky wanted them to be his babies forever. Zola coughed. And sighed again.

 

“—So that your body can become fertile sooner.”

 

Motherfucker. Bucky clicked his tongue, but listened.

 

“That being said, there is still a limit to how much they will react. And how fast they can. And the pheromone you produce is also dependent on something else. Regarding your mate. I would need a sample to draw an accurate conclusion, but if I had to guess—.”

 

“His semen.”

 

Bucky didn't quite know how he felt about that. Zola didn't seem to know either. He took a pause before nodding. And responding.

 

“It's very likely that the more unprotected sex you have with him, the more the grace period will be shortened. This being apart from what his _serum_ has done to you, as it is part of his...”

 

He trailed off slightly. But it brought Bucky's mind toward a different track.

 

“Tell me what it did to my kids first.”

 

“It has made their DNA very susceptible to change...”

 

It was Schmidt who said that. Finally looking up from the microscope where they had been examining their cells.

 

“Similar to the _X-_ gene. In mutants. At least those evolved from the human species, though similarly... some of your—... our own. Only for the twins... more profound than that. Many mutants manifest with the coding of their mutation already in place. Some of them take dire situations for such, a form of trauma... others... not so much. But the power to come is set. With them... their abilities would likely form as a counter for whatever situation would require them a new ability. It is not likely that susceptibility would stick once they gained an ability. But it is somewhat similar to what we see with fetal stem cells, in comparison with adult stem cells. Your serums seem to have enhanced this but we would need a comparison to make a concrete conclusion. It is also likely that susceptibility will lessen as they age.”

 

“My kid's not gonna light on fire, is he?”

 

“Eum—.”

 

“And she won't turn invisible?”

 

“Very unlikely, unless they are placed in a situation that makes it absolutely necessary.”

 

“Good. Then I'm not gonna worry about it. What did his serum do to me?”

 

Zola took another pause.

 

“It seems to have taken a certain... focus. With your body. A very specific one.”

 

Bucky squinted. That answer was pretty vague. But something about it made him not like it.

 

“We compared the test results regarding your reproductive system from before the pregnancy to those post. They were quite different.”

 

“Different _how._ ”

 

“You are much more fertile than you were prior to the pregnancy. The areas his serum was predominantly concentrated... centered on your reproductive system. The others... relate to the hormones meant to balance your body and the pheromones you produce. The general focus is what your body considers your most important tasks as a wolf. Creating life. But there were others we would perhaps not be as familiar with without—.”

 

“The Guardian's expertise. Though they are likely very related to your abilities—and expectations—as an Alpha for the pack. Much like his serum affects him. Though as his designation, and intake, were _very_ different from yours...”

 

“Are you trying to tell me... that my mate's super sperm... gave me a super uterus...”

 

Zola looked incredibly uncomfortable at that point. Schmidt answered no problem though.

 

“That is exactly what we are telling you.”

 

Motherfucker... Bucky sighed.

 

“Right. Perfect. What about birth control?”

 

Zola sighed, this time answering as Schmidt had gone back to looking at the samples from the twins and muttering in German how amazing they were. Fucking Hydra scientist.

 

“That will prove a difficulty.”

 

“Explain _difficulty._ ”

 

“We would need time. Time to develop something that would not simply burn through your system too quickly. Rendering the efforts void. We could use the grace period to start with a placebo. Creating a simple base to keep track of what would last. But that may not be enough.”

 

“How much time?”

 

“At the minimum... if we are lucky. A year. Even with the help of your friends, this is not our area of expertise.”

 

Charles had said 9 moon cycles. That was about 4 off. Which meant Bucky would probably be pregnant by the time they finished developing a _possible_ birth control. That was if he got lucky, and those 9 stood firm without budging for Steve's stupid super sperm. _And they probably would._ Him and Steve still hadn't even figured out the damn condom thing. And they had tried. Steve broke _all of them_.

 

Even being the gentle sweetheart that he was.

 

Granted those ones didn't really fit him, but—.

 

“How will I know I'm fertile again?”

 

Zola furrowed his brows, glancing off and running calculations before he seemed to give up. He shook his head.

 

“That is susceptible to change.”

 

“There's gotta be something.”

 

Zola gave another pause.

 

“It's very likely you will go into heat once you are. It is something I would suggest consulting with Xavier and McCoy for.”

 

That one seemed to get Schmidt's attention. Apparently, that wasn't something he had thought about. Given the look on his face. His eyes had widened and he almost recoiled. And Bucky would have thought he found something wrong with the sample if it hadn't been for the way he looked at Zola. Bucky almost wanted to laugh, but apparently, his mothering instincts had different ideas...

 

“Wade still hasn't gone into heat and I bit him first... I'd say you wouldn't have much to worry about until then...”

 

“That is if the transition caused any form of delay. He was bitten by your mate before he was bitten by you to complete the transformation. Around the same time you had bitten the mercenary if I am not mistaken.”

 

Schmidt looked worse off now based on what Zola said. He got up and left and Bucky stared at his other boss, his nostrils giving a slight flare as he tilted his head in disbelief. Bucky was doing perfectly well, recovering. He'd even gained enough muscle back to be where he was before the pregnancy. He was still a little different, but with Steve's help, he'd wager to say he was even a little better performance wise. He was supposed to head back to work next week, this was his last exam to test where he was.

 

And now all this shit.

 

Zola just shrugged. Bucky let a breath, tongue in cheek as he pulled back his composure. The sweet little pups looking up at him did help a bit...

 

“What about condoms?”

 

Zola raised a brow.

 

“What about them?”

 

“Finding ones that _fit_ Steve isn't exactly easy. And even if he manages to keep em' intact, his knot does the rest of the work.”

 

“That does sound troublesome.”

 

“Right! And I take it you guys wouldn't want me to get pregnant again so soon...?”

 

“That perhaps might pose an inconvenience.”

 

“So maybe... you could—.”

 

“ ** _That_** , I will _politely_ refuse. Talk to Johann. He may see the convenience of developing such a thing.”

 

Gee. Maybe that'd be easier if Zola hadn't scared him away. Bucky frowned.

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky got home, he certainly wasn't expecting the sudden kiss when he walked through the door. Steve had been on another mission. And he was still in uniform. With the shield.

 

And a bit sweaty.

 

 _Fuck._..

 

That always turned Bucky on.

 

Steve had probably gotten home not too long ago. When he finished giving Bucky a kiss, he gave one to each of the blondes held in Bucky's arms, right on their soft heads of hair. Bucky bit his lip... fuckin' Steve. His ability to get laid without trying was ridiculous. And Bucky was about ready to not heed any of Zola's warnings.

 

“Hey...”

 

Steve gave him a smile. “Hey... welcome home... How did everything go?”

 

And now there's that.

 

“Good. Great. _Perfect..._ ”

 

Steve pulled back and raised a brow...

 

“Buck...”

 

“I'm... _fine_ , actually.”

 

Bucky was surprised to actually believe the words. In a way it was true. The twins were okay. And he was okay. At least for now. He wasn't ready to talk about his super powered womb yet, and Steve could probably figure there was something he was leaving out, but he just gave a nod as an indication that he wouldn't press. _God, Bucky loved him._

 

He knew he'd have to tell him soon, but...

 

“Have you talked to Hank? About Jan...?”

 

Steve took a breath. “Haven't gotten the chance. He's been distant and he's normally pretty keep to himself, but now they're starting to get distant with each other. It's not like when they fight, I've seen that. He's... there's too much pain in his eyes when he looks at her. It's something deeper than that.”

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment, looking down at his son and daughter... “She's avoiding me and the pups...”

 

“You're worried about them...”

 

“They're our friends.”

 

“They're part of the pack.”

 

When he looked up, Steve had a faint if sad smile and a glint of pride in his eyes. Bucky never figured falling into this role that was expected of him would be easy... he would've gladly handed it off to Schmidt if he had any fucking interest, but even he seemed content letting Bucky hold that place and answering to him, if to keep the awkwardness it created by him still being Bucky's boss.

 

And it wasn't necessarily _easy._ But Charles really wasn't kidding when he said that his instincts would guide him. Altogether, it was a little overwhelming...

 

“When I get the chance, I'll talk to him... we'll find out what's up...”

 

Bucky gave a nod before leaning into the open arms that Steve offered. Cuddling did seem like a pretty good idea right now.

 

He'd worry about the rest later...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I honestly still don't know whether or not I want the twins to gain their powers as babies. I had thought about it. The other idea involves Johnny having the biggest admirer crush on Rhodey and all his air force glory for a more traditional, but not quite, cosmonaut approach. I could always technically do both, like a half power version to start and then a full blown version later no thanks to that cosmic radiation.
> 
> Thoughts on that gais~? Anyone wanna see their babies wreaking havoc now?
> 
> I'm also surprised no one asked me about Schmidt or Wade going into heat since they're also bearers. But clearly, like our wonderfully callous Red Skull Wolf, it was not considered at the forefront of thought.
> 
> This is gonna be fun~.
> 
> Any guesses on what might be going on with Jan? Or when those heats might hit?
> 
> Bucky's gonna need those condoms soon, ain't he? ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Ahhh... that grace period... how much of a chance does it have of standing firm. Bucky's got two serum pheromoned babies to help out, right?
> 
> Countdown: 6 moon cycles remaining...


	49. The Delicate Flower that is Wade Wilson. (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes to work.
> 
> And immediately regrets his decision.
> 
> When isn't Wade a shit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly some set up with this chapter. A few answers~.

.oOo.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Bucky stared over at Brock. Did he look okay?

 

He was ansty as fuck.

 

He let out a breath but it didn't do him any comfort. His leg was shaky, his heart was pounding, arms crossed, trying to sit still, _failing_ , blood running too rapid and just all around uncomfortable. It was the first day back to work, and he thought he'd be okay. He was okay. Was he okay? _No, he wasn't fucking okay._

 

Because this was also his first day away from the pups. _His_ pups. The ones he gave birth to which just spent a year in his belly and that he'd been taking care of for the past 3 months, never apart for a minute.

 

And he'd taken 2 extra weeks. Even got to choose the day he came back. And he figured, yeah. 3 and a half months was well enough. They'd have Steve. He was back in shape and doing just swell. He'd be fine a few hours away from them. He knew they'd be safe with the bracelets after all.

 

He was prepared for this.

 

He was so not fucking prepared for this.

 

He could feel how much his babies wanted him, _needed_ him and every second more was a second he wasn't _with_ _them_.

 

And he hated it.

 

It wasn't even like they were doing much, just some debriefing for a couple area's Schmidt had been 'truffle hunting' in for the past months. Areas across the globe rumored to have ancient Lycanthrope artifacts—or fragments—that they were searching for, hopefully to go a lot smoother now that Bucky was cleared for action. Maybe even have Steve join in.

 

Pierce was there. Talking about the possibility of co-oping with S.H.I.E.L.D. on the missions, apart from Steve being very likely to want to join Bucky. Marc as well, given the situation. Schmidt did seem to be concerned about exchanged information, but Pierce had mentioned that as long as Fury knew it was wolf business, S.H.I.E.L.D. would, for the most part, stay out of it.

 

They were scattered. All across. Places like Mexico, Chile. From what Bucky could tell, any place with ancient civilizations in some form. Egypt. Greece. Italy. Turkey. China. Japan. Even some of the more nomadic ones. How many places did the Vikings visit? He'd have to ask Thor on that one. Bucky was surprised to see Siberia and Ireland among them. Lost Civilizations. The Celtic. Anything deep and long buried. But there were also a few more places that were generally untouched by people. The Amazon. The Arctic.

 

The biggest ones seemed to be Wakanda, Genosha, and Latveria. And a spot smack dab in the middle of the ocean. As far as he knew, the world knew, Wakanda's people chose to live simply. Generally untouched by technology. Latveria was a small kingdom of otherwise extremely keep to themselves people. With rulers so conceited, they named fucking every city after themselves. Genosha... Genosha had its own problems he knew _Erik_ wouldn't exactly be happy about at the mention.

 

All of them struck a chord with Bucky though.

 

Of course, he might have cared more if he had half a mind to pay closer attention, and not on how fucking stupid this was and how much he wanted to be with his pups. And the fact that these stupid missions meant more fucking time away from them just made it that much worse.

 

They didn't even have that stupid new baby smell anymore and all Bucky could think about was cuddling and nursing them! (They still smelled pretty nice though, but maybe that was a familial thing to make him like them... or something...)

 

He sunk into his chair.

 

This was absolute bullshit and he was not fucking 'okay'.

 

.oOo.

 

The drive home was prompt. And Bucky'd be the first to admit that his driving was absolute shit during the entire thing, but he'd driven worse before. And for lesser reasons.

 

Steve would be disappointed.

 

And Bucky gave zero shit. He flipped a guy off that seemed _vaguely_ familiar at some point. Shiney metal finger ensuring he saw it.

 

And then he saw Steve's concerned face walking through the door.

 

Okay. So maybe not zero shit. _But his pups!_

 

They were in the common area for whatever reason, but he could finally see them and—.

 

What.

 

The fuck.

 

_Why._

 

Goddammit Wade.

 

One pup was with Steve. No surprise it was Susie, being the good little girl that she was. Immediately reaching out for him when she saw him, Bucky wasn't sure how he kept his composure enough to not start bawling his eyes out, but he instantly took her.

 

They were getting too strong too quick. Bucky wanted them to go back to being 100 % dependant on him, then maybe he wouldn't have to worry so much about the very likely pregnancy looming overhead the moment they picked up some mild independence. He sighed a breath, taking in her scent and holding her tight.

 

She and Johnny could already hold their little heads up, still a little wobbly on the stability, but very clearly picking up the strength fast and easy. Johnny's kicks _had_ broken something the other day. Steve said a good strength comparison was a baby tiger, which can kick on it's way out like Johnny had. Bucky was _pretty_ sure it was a bit more than that... set apart from the extra months in the womb for their development being slightly different from a human's.

 

She scented him back and snuggled in and Bucky felt like he could just... melt. A few hours was too fucking many, he completely understood the appeal to being a stay at home mother now. And fuck, he never wanted that for a girl he would have been with, let alone himself.

 

Johnny...

 

Johnny was snuggled up and giggling. _Screeching_ that obnoxious way he did testing all the different sounds he could make while somehow _still_ managing to be the fucking adorable little shit that he was.

 

On the high shelf of the bar.

 

With one Wade Winston _fucking_ Wilson.

 

Curled around him and holding him tight with a leg dangling over the ledge.

 

Was he on crack or something? What the fuck compelled him to sign his death warrant, because Bucky had about had it up to _here_. He was **not** in the mood for this.

 

“ _Wade_.”

 

The only response was a string of muttered, low, unintelligible words. Which... actually wasn't characteristic at all.

 

Come to think of it. The room smelled kinda flowery. Why did it smell flowery? And Marc was... far away but staring. Bucky would've expected him to handle this since Steve had apparently just _let it happen_. Which he'd talk about with him later. His fucking leniency with Wade. And the concern on Steve's face read a slightly different type, apart from the one he would have for his son.

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“Steve...”

 

“We're... not really sure what's wrong with him. I mean, I have an idea but it's... we should probably call Charles.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Well, he's... kind of been... stalking... the twins throughout the day. But not—... it's sorta been a game? I guess. Every time they notice him, he runs away. The last time, Johnny reached out before he could and grabbed his clothes. Wade took him with him, got up there and...”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

 

“And you're not concerned at all that your son might fall?”

 

Steve just looked at him, perfectly calm, matter of factly. “I would catch him.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. Of course he would. He sighed again. Turning to the other wolf in the room, which... why was he so far away?

 

“Marc. Could you—?”

 

Marc shook his head quickly. Still staring and definitely not budging, if looking like he wanted to leave. He seemed pretty on edge. Thor was there, seemingly ready to stop something and Bucky wasn't exactly sure what, but he held a firm place somewhere between Marc and Wade.

 

Bucky sighed. He hadn't wanted to have to worry all that much about moming, but he wanted his damn pup back. And Wade was a very fucking special case.

 

“Wade. Get down from there.”

 

More slurred muttering and Bucky frowned.

 

“ _ **Now.**_ ”

 

Bucky wasn't sure why or how, but whatever was in his tone there seemed to work. Wade got to attention and immediately and safely came down, passing Johnny to his father, who quickly passed him over to Bucky at the longing look in his eyes. Johnny was as quick to snuggle in as Susie, and Bucky finally had both his pups in his arms again.

 

He also had what appeared to be a Deadpool duckling.

 

When he walked to sit down. Wade followed him. Marc looked about ready to freak out and bolt and Bucky was not havin' it.

 

“Jesus Christ. Calm down Marc. Sit down. Wade's not gonna do shit.”

 

And he did. Immediately and uncharacteristically so. And now Steve looked slightly concerned and Thor looked like he was processing what just happened. But he was staring at Bucky... who was a little confused now, to say the least. That was a little too easy, but still...

 

“Um... is there... something on my face?”

 

.oOo.

 

“Right... so what's wrong with him?”

 

“ _Well, if I'm not mistaken from what you've described, it's likely that Wade is in pre-heat. Which is a bit strange. It's quite a bit early for such.”_

 

Bucky looked down at the merc, running a hand through his fur. Wade had still been a little weird. Marc disappeared on them at some point, which ordinarily wouldn't be so strange, but given the circumstance...

 

“What about Marc?”

 

“ _He's responding. Rather strongly, which indicates that he and Wade may very well be quite compatible. He's not likely to return until he's certain Wade's heat has passed so he won't be affected.”_

 

“You uh... you said this was early? What's the normal rate going for this after someone... turns?”

 

“ _Generally speaking, the range is quite wide._ _Anywhere from 1 to 3 years after a person fully transitions, typically in the later part. But As Wade's healing factor made him transition much faster, it perhaps isn't so surprising that his heat has an early onset. I never had any, which simply added to the surprise of my first pregnancy. Given his healing factor, initially, we weren't entirely sure Wade would even have a heat.”_

 

Bucky was quiet a moment...

 

The days had gotten easier, going to work. But Bucky was pretty thankful his work wasn't exactly the typical 9 to 5 spiel of nonsense. Some days were long, some short, some a mission, and the days he went in varied...

 

Especially when he had to take care of a certain merc that had gotten more out of sorts and feverish over the week. Being around the pups seemed to help him. And Bucky's need to mother him had definitely come as a surprise, but at least he was behaving.

 

Bucky glanced over.

 

His pups were sitting with Al on the couch, one on either side of her, leaning on her, looking very much adorable if amazed by the TV. Or sleepy in Susie's case. Al was sleeping, snoring with her head lulled back.

 

“ _Love? Is everything alright?”_

 

“I—uh... yeah... just... surprised I'm so worried about him I guess...”

 

“ _I suppose he does grow on a person, at least a little...”_

 

_'Like a fuckin' tumor...'_

 

Bucky gave a huff. There was another moment of quiet before Charles spoke again.

 

“ _Bucky... I do understand that your mate is quite concerned for you... He has told me we have something to discuss...”_

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got any guesses for the future?
> 
> ;0
> 
> ;)
> 
> I'm still super surprised no one said anything about the text created dicks I left in my beginning notes some chapters back~.


	50. How to Clean a Baby of Spilled Juice. (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And other relevant things.
> 
> Sometimes people aren't as strong as they let on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand how I got to 50 chapters...

.oOo.

 

Charles gave a sigh as he hung up the phone... If what Steven had witnessed was true... It was one thing for an Alpha to have some level of influence over their mate and those around that were pack... it was another entirely for them to—...

 

“You're in thought...”

 

“I'm always in thought, love... or did you forget...”

 

Erik walked over giving his mate a quick kiss.

 

“How could I ever...”

 

Charles let himself find some comfort in his mate's embrace, letting the moment stretch on before responding.

 

“It's quite possible Bucky may be... _more_... Something more than simply the first Alpha in over 3 centuries...”

 

Erik pulled back at that... his brows furrowing slightly...

 

“When he came home to that situation... He gave commands. And Wade and Marc followed them instantaneously.”

 

“Something that... hasn't appeared in thousands of years...?”

 

“I would ask if Steven were mistaken, but Thor bore witness to this as well...”

 

Erik took a step back and sat down.

 

“The last time one appeared...”

 

“I know what it means, Erik...”

 

Erik was quiet for another moment.

 

“Charles...”

 

“Don't... do that... they are our friends. Bucky is our Alpha.”

 

“I know... but if that's the case, turning has just become that much more important for him. We both know he's not the person to act when he's comfortable... not without a push...”

 

Charles gave a sigh as his mate walked over to him again. He'd told Bucky the bare minimum and that perhaps it would be best to discuss in person when Marc returned. But he could already sense the guilt in the Alpha's voice, the resignment, the worry. Just from what Charles _had_ told him...

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky's thoughts were racing...

 

Shit. He was pretty sure he went into heat maybe... 4 months after his full transition? Around 5 maybe, after the injection. Then again, he was given that ovulation pill, so his cycle was interrupted. And it's not really like he knew it was a heat then. Yeah, how much he paid any attention to Zola? Probably a lot less than he should.

 

Schmidt had a serum of his own so that might affect him... but his transition was also delayed, and from what Charles said, that meant he had time.

 

The baby thieving sort of made sense now. Bucky probably did get a little baby crazy then too... not that he'd ever admit it. But Wade was definitely a little attached to the pups right now.

 

Bucky gave a sigh, finally sitting himself down next to Al and taking both pups into his lap. He leaned on her. Wade was quick to jump on the couch, just like he shouldn't in wolf form, and lean on Bucky. And of course, Bucky just pet him as Wade looked at him with those sinfully innocent brown puppy eyes and fell back asleep.

 

The twins were about hungry now... which wasn't really all that surprising to Bucky. Though, the slight movement to feed them did seem to wake up Al.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“No, you're fine. They hungry?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“I can always hear him. He's so loud.”

 

Bucky looked down at his son, smoothing his insanely rowdy blond hair back, only for it to spike back up. He couldn't help but smile.

 

“He really is...”

 

He let the twins feed for as long as they wanted, and boy did they take advantage of that. They both had made it clear that his chest was a preferred source of milk as opposed to the bottles. Even if it was the same stuff. He twirled around one of Susie's soft curls. They were even looser than they were before. He was hoping the curls would stay but figuring they might not at this rate. If she was really lucky, she'd have that perfect hair she could do whatever she wanted with...

 

He really loved his babies... maybe getting pregnant again so soon wouldn't be so bad...

 

He let out another sigh.

 

The twins were already getting to that 4 month mark and it was starting to cool down again... with everything that was happening... it almost seemed like life was passing him by way too quickly... even if he didn't age like a normal person, probably even less given the added wolf now. He almost wished he could put a pause on everything... have his kids stay tiny and cute forever...

 

But that wouldn't be fair to them, would it?

 

It was a long while before either baby finished. The first one being Johnny this time around. Bucky managed with the burping, bouncing his little boy on one side of his lap and patting him as he could with Johnny leaned against him, staring at him curiously before the tiny burp came out.

 

It was also a weird thing that the arm, his metal one... was gaining a more profound sense of feeling... he could always feel with it before, but it was something of a numb sensation. Something picked up on the sensors to let him know the arm was touching something. Now... it was becoming more sensitive. More fluid. Mimicking his body temperature and... well, baby drool wasn't exactly a sensation that was easy to forget. Especially when Johnny insisted on being attracted to that shinier part of Bucky.

 

Which made Bucky pretty relieved the arm was able to be more gentle too.

 

He'd always worried... he still worried. Fighting the smile as he teased his chubby little boy was an absolute lost cause...

 

Though the giggled scream that woke up Wade and unsettled Susie, Bucky could have maybe done without. His vocals were way too strong for a pup this small.

 

“Jesus Christ, you really got no consideration for peace and quiet, do ya, kid?”

 

Johnny just looked at him with that big smile of his while Bucky tried to settle Susie down and keep her from crying, seeing if she would latch back on. She did, even if it did take a moment for her to calm down. Wade had startled and stiffened up before staring at the tiny pup with tired eyes and a curious expression that seemed to wonder how it was even possible for Johnny to be so loud.

 

“He got a binkie somewhere?”

 

“Yeah. Probably somewhere in the kitchen.”

 

Al got up to get it. Johnny seemed preoccupied with Wade now in that curious way he got. They didn't seem to have that reflex so much anymore, but they did sometimes respond. More to Steve than anyone else. He leaned forward on Wade's snout, more fell over on it as Wade blew out a breath. Wade pulled up and let him slide down before swiping one big lick across the little boy's head, and turning away, curled into Bucky to sleep.

 

His hair was sticking straight up now... and Bucky could see the look on his face like he was about to let out another one of those—.

 

_Oh thank god._

 

Maria came by with Al and plugged up his mouth just in the nick of time. Johnny fell back on Bucky's leg having looked up and back at her. Now he was sucking on that pacifier like no tomorrow but at least... no scream~.

 

“Your kids need to stop being so cute...”

 

“I blame Steve.”

 

Maria gave a smile.

 

“Just Steve?”

 

Bucky didn't answer. Though he didn't really make much an attempt to fight the smile as he poked his son's tummy. And then started laughing because of what Wade did to his hair. Maria gave an even brighter smile, ruffling the back of his hair not gelled with wolf saliva.

 

“If I recall correctly... I did seem to promise you some of Tony's baby pictures~.”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky could barely hold in the laughter.

 

“What the hell happened here?”

 

“That one might actually be... my fault...”

 

“It _was_ your fault.”

 

They were staring at a picture of a one year old Tony, hair stuck up in all different directions of wild. Like a wolf had licked him up.

 

“Well, what was I supposed to do? He spilled his juice on himself...”

 

“Change back and clean him up like a normal person?”

 

Steve blushed. Bucky started laughing. Of course he would go with instinct. Looking through the album had eaten up the time. Susie had fallen asleep once she'd finished up and Johnny tried fighting it, but ended up losing the battle eventually. Both of them were once again with Al on the couch. This time with Wade curled in next to them.

 

Steve and the others had come back not long after. One glance over, and he got caught up in the baby pictures with his mate and Maria.

 

“Howard walked in on Steve giving Tony a full blown, clothed, animal bath. And when I found them, he was in such disbelief, he couldn't do anything but stare. Steve all but paused before continuing to _clean_ Tony. I swore, there were times he must have thought Tony was an actual puppy.”

 

Steve's blush got deeper. Bucky couldn't help but smile at his mate.

 

“Probably because he really does see him, and you guys, as pack... and just did what came naturally.”

 

Bucky didn't fight offering his mate an open arm as he saw that damn puppy face. When'd he get to be such a sap...

 

“Steve? Would you be a dear and fetch a fine amaretto to go with the reminisce~?”

 

Steve pulled back from the hug Bucky gave him and nodded to Maria. Heading over to the bar area a little ways away.

 

When he got there, he was surprised to see Hank sitting there. He didn't normally drink...

 

“Hey...”

 

Hank looked up from that but took a moment to respond...

 

“Hey...”

 

Steve was quiet a moment.

 

“Everything... okay? You don't normally...”

 

“As fine as it can be... what about you? I know the serum makes getting drunk a little difficult for you...”

 

That was one way to put it...

 

“Maria. She uh... she asked to get the amaretto...”

 

“Oh... top left...”

 

“Thanks...”

 

Steve got the bottle from the high shelf, luckily one that hadn't broken from Wade's little stunt the other day, and set it down on the counter. He paused, taking a glance at his friend. Steve didn't want to press. He wouldn't... if Hank didn't want to talk about it. But he was worried about his friend... about Jan too...

 

“Hank... you okay?”

 

Hank took a long pause. Long enough that Steve was sure his friend wasn't too much in the mood to talk. Steve gave him that moment, that space. Continuing to get some glasses from the bar, being able to hear Maria insisting Bucky at least have a little. With plenty of extra milk pumped and being able to process the alcohol much faster than 6 hours no problem.

 

He figured Bucky would wanna try a little.

 

He heard Hank take another sip before placing the cup down. But... he wasn't expecting the words he heard... or how broken it sounded...

 

“Jan... wants a baby...”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> Anyone else feelin' a little bit sad? Teary eyed? Ugh, I hate cutting onions...
> 
> Here, you gais have them.
> 
> I need inspirations...
> 
> Countdown: 4.5 Moon cycles remaining...


	51. The Glorious Rock that is Blind Al. (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's in heat.
> 
> Bucky's got an appointment to get to for his pups.
> 
> Steve is a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up linking more chapters than I wanted to, woops~! Might as well pull in the rest of Wade's heat related chapters.
> 
> Auurrgh, there's so much build up gais! So much. I wanna get to the drop but we're not quite there yet. Be prepared for the next one. Shit's gonna get real.
> 
> This one's a little more simple though~.

.oOo.

 

Bucky sniffed up and down the newcomer. Still unsure. Squinting before scenting him again.

 

Charles had told him to call someone Wade trusted. Or several someones. Human someones that could help out and not be affected. Bucky had gotten Wade's choice.

 

But he wasn't so sure if someone Wade trusted, of all people, was someone he would be too keen on trusting himself.

 

Bucky stared a moment more before sniffing him again.

 

“I'm sensing trust issues.”

 

He growled.

 

“Okay. I'm uh. I don't do well with violence... or threats... or whatever that was. I think I'll come back later.”

 

Bucky sighed, reigning it in. This would have been so much easier if Bob were available.

 

“No. Sorry... I'm just... there's a lot going on, but he trusts you... and... against my better judgment, for this, I'll trust him. But I just had 2 kids, and that territorialness... when it comes to new people, um... doesn't go away that easily.”

 

“Noted... I just found out my friend's a werewolf, so... Hey, does he still look like an avocado?”

 

Bucky stared a moment, tilting his head. He stared back.

 

“You know what, maybe Dopinder would've been a better choice.”

 

“He didn't ask for Dopinder, he asked for you.”

 

“That's probably because he didn't remember to think of Dopinder at the time.”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Okay. I'll stop now... Where is he?”

 

Bucky led the merc's friend over to where he was.

 

Al was there too, on Wade's very much cleaner (after Bucky had been done with it) floor of the tower. Steve keeping him calm in the meantime with their pups. Who could not for the life of themselves keep awake around Wade.

 

Apparently, that's what heat scent did to pups.

 

Wade was on the floor, huddled in blankets at Al's foot where she sat on the couch. Steve kneeling down with both pups so Wade could ogle them all he wanted.

 

“It smells like a flower shop jizzed all over this place... Oh my god. That's Captain America.”

 

Appropriate. And not half of what Bucky was able to scent. But Jesus Christ if his friend could smell it too, Marc was right to high tail it outta there.

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“Weasel!”

 

“He's not naked under there, is he?”

 

“Who knows. I definitely don't care. Look. He needs someone to take care of him that can actually make sure he stays in the apartment. At the very least, not blind... Sorry Al.”

 

“Understandable. No need for apology.”

 

“Steve and I have other things to do... sooooo... Good luck.”

 

Steve stood with the pups before smiling at Bucky. Bucky tried not to melt into sap as he returned the smile.

 

“Why not call Dopinder? He's a lot better at this caretaker stuff than I am...”

 

Bucky turned and raised a brow yet again. “I thought you said you would stop.”

 

“Shutting up now.”

 

“He's right, I should've called Dopinder... I want him now.”

 

“Then fucking call him on your own time. I'm sure your friend Weasel can help you do that. Steve and I need to go.”

 

“Wha—... you're leaving me...? You're taking them with you?”

 

Wade looked devastated and to be honest, Bucky felt a little bit bad about it, but they had things to do today. They couldn't sit around and babysit Wade.

 

“The pups have an appointment. We'll come back, but this is why I had you call your friend Wade.”

 

“But if you're gone... and they're gone... the horniness will come back.”

 

Because while Wade's pheromones worked to make pups fall asleep, their pheromones worked to soothe his pain and temper the urges, really give him a 180 towards mothering instead of wanting to get fucked.

 

“When has that ever been a problem for you? You got your unicorn, lube, and crocks.”

 

Thank you, Al.

 

“We're leaving, Wade.”

 

“I'm calling Dopinder.”

 

Bucky sighed but he knew the merc would be okay. If anything happened, Thor and Natalia (begrudgingly) had agreed to keep a watch on him for Bucky. Steve walked over to him after putting the pups in their carrier. And then they were on their way.

 

With everything that was going on, it made Bucky wonder what his own heat would be like... and what would happen... Charles said it would be a bit different since they were mated... Steve wasn't affected at all by Wade but with Bucky...

 

They were out of the building, both quiet, by the time Bucky found what he wanted to say to his mate.

 

“Marc was... pretty affected by Wade's scent... you're not affected at all though.”

 

Steve stopped and smiled at him.

 

“I'm mated to you, Buck.”

 

Bucky blushed.

 

“Yeah, but even I find his scent overwhelming sometimes...”

 

Steve's smile just got bigger.

 

“Probably cause you're more compatible with him than I am. But still mated.”

 

Bucky's blush got brighter, shock passing his face before he frowned.

 

“That's not—... _you take that back, Rogers!_ ”

 

Steve just laughed.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, looking down at the pup in his lap while they examined the other. He bounced her a little, a faint smile passing his face when she looked up at him curiously...

 

“I don't get it... who even decides this shit...”

 

“Are you still on that? Jesus, Buck.”

 

“Well... frankly, I'm a little disturbed. Wade, of all people? I shouldn't be compatible with him at all!”

 

Steve started laughing again. “To be fair, you were the one that bit him. That does have some effect on it... but it has a lot to do with genes and how well they match up, how different they are. He has more of a familial scent to me, which probably means the genes we have are too close for comfort. Or too close to people I knew... when I first scented him, he reminded me of my ma and da's scents...”

 

Bucky paused a moment.

 

“Is that why you liked him in the first place?”

 

Steve huffed another laugh but just kissed Bucky's cheek before taking Susie for her exam as they were getting Johnny back.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. had their own exams to do regarding the pups and the serum in Steve. With Howard there of course. Bucky sometimes wished things were a lot simpler... no serums... just two wolves that had a normal pair of pups... He wouldn't have to worry so much then, and they wouldn't need such heavy monitoring. It would be easier...

 

But then he remembered how much he loved them just the way they were... how much he loved Steve... he kissed his baby boy's hair once he was sitting in Bucky's lap. He was vigorously chewin' on that pacifier, like he wanted to chew through the damn thing. Bucky was pretty sure he would if he had any teeth...

 

“How is our favorite troublesome pair today?”

 

Bucky looked up to see Peggy smiling at him and the pup in his lap.

 

“I don't know if I'd call Susie troublesome, but Johnny's been a good little boy today.”

 

“I wasn't referring to Susan.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes before glancing at Steve. The smile on his face...

 

“I'm looking at the two of them right now, actually.”

 

“Hey—.”

 

Steve started laughing before Bucky could say anything.

 

“Stevie! Don't laugh, back up your mate here!”

 

Steve just laughed more. Bucky frowned.

 

Peggy's smile got bigger before going over to him and passing a hand through Bucky's hair the same way Thor would. Way too comforting. She lightly pinched Johnny's chubby cheek and he caught her hand before she took it away. She let him be curious, placing her hand against his smaller one when he spread his fingers.

 

“Troublesome... but quite adorable.”

 

“Yeah, they get that from me.”

 

Peggy couldn't hold in the laugh on that one. Steve just glanced at him with a smile.

 

“Oh... I don't doubt that...”

 

It was then that Bucky caught a slightly familiar scent... more familiar than Fury Junior had been. And when he looked up, sure enough. Both of them were standing there.

 

Fury Senior seemed to be in disbelief before sighing.

 

“I guess seeing is believing...”

 

“Aren't you retired?”

 

“Don't you work for Hydra?”

 

“And yet I gave birth to your golden boy's pups~.”

 

“I can see why Steve likes you.”

 

Bucky gave a smile. Picture of innocence.

 

“Doesn't change that you're trouble. That the kids are named after you has made a mess of the paperwork.”

 

Bucky leaned on Steve, perfectly calm.

 

“I was only following Stevie's traditions~. Maybe it says a little bit about how that paperwork should be done... Some ideas might be a little... outdated~?”

 

Eyepatch sighed. “Fair enough. Though, society will only budge so much, and when it doesn't know your people exist... There are still those trying to get everything reversed. Even if... they look exactly like Steve... That's not why I'm here...”

 

“You talked to Pierce.”

 

“And potentially, they want at least one of ours that's human with you on those Ops... for god knows _what_ —.”

 

“We'll work out the details when we actually plan on going... right now...”

 

“Right...”

 

He gave a nod before leaving. His son stayed.

 

“It's more than he's letting on, isn't it?”

 

“He's concerned. I wouldn't say now is the time to discuss this.”

 

Bucky gave a pause before a nod, looking back to his pups...

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky took a breath, leaning on Steve.

 

People still stared when they were together, and he was sensing Fury's concerns held something a little deeper than the reasons people were staring at them...

 

They were walking with arms looped, Steve with one hand on the stroller, Bucky with another. All of them enjoying the cool, fresh air of late autumn. Every time Bucky thought about it... it seemed like time was going by too fast... his pups were already 4 months old... 4 full moon cycles and then some... which should leave him with something like 5 in that grace period if it was even—.

 

“Buck...”

 

He looked up at Steve.

 

“Somethin' on your mind?”

 

His mate could always tell...

 

“Just... a lot going on... My boss agreed to work on those condoms for us. You know I asked Charles about it, he said it takes some digging to find some that work for him and Erik. And talking to their Hank is a dead end because of how flustered he gets, so he definitely wants in on it.”

 

Steve couldn't hold in the laughs. They were only cut off when they noticed a small boy run up to the stroller, a pup by the scent, no more than 2 years old, and his mother call for him. She had an accent. It sounded Latverian.

 

“ _ **Victor!**_ ”

 

Bucky picked up the boy, who seemed amazed by his little girl, before handing him to his mother. She seemed stunned but thanked them...

 

They went home afterward, putting the pups to sleep.

 

Bucky was going to check on Wade when he saw Jan... she looked up at him, worried and unsure. Bucky wasn't sure what to say, he just didn't want her to run away again. He was surprised when she spoke first instead...

 

“Can we talk?”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who could that little pup be~.
> 
> Certainly not a little Latverian princess~~...
> 
> Yes, you read that right.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> So. I'm still thinking about what I wanna work on next. I have to go through my progress fics and condense some of the ideas, because for sure I have too many and some of them were really just snippets that could work with others. I know a couple I can put together already and it'll probably give me the boost i need to put that prompt fic i've been planning forever out there. But I'm curious again and still unsure.
> 
> I'm thinking about playing a game for how I decide the next one, but I would need players for it. Which would mean responses (ya little devils). Can't play a game without any players, now can I?
> 
> Anyone down for it?
> 
> If there aren't enough people, i'll just ask the question plain and simple (though maybe a bit more organized, i could also do both). I've been trying to ramp up inspiration again and it's been kind of steady but also a bit draining. It's very inconsistent. But I do have some ideas flowing. I've had this little earworm clex idea for a while now. Regarding smallville which my procrastinating ass finally decided to finish (no thanks to my obnoxious friend). And I still have that craving for cablepool.
> 
> So. Ideas? Chats? Somethin', I don't fuckin' know.
> 
> I cried writing the next one. And I hope you feel that...


	52. How to Tell Your Mate About His Super Dick. (Pt. 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations can leave an impression...
> 
> But Steve really needs to stop saying the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. 
> 
> I've had a crazy last few days...
> 
> And.
> 
> No one wants to play...
> 
> Point. Taken.

.oOo.

 

Bucky ran his hand through soft, dark blond fur... thinking back to the conversation he had with Jan...

 

“ _I can't have children...”_

 

_Bucky stayed quiet a moment, thinking of the right words to say to his friend..._

 

“ _I know... Hank, um... he talked to Steve... He said it was his fault...”_

 

_Somehow that seemed to be the wrong thing..._

 

“ _Of course he would... Hank's not the problem but he... he blames himself... I'm the one who can't—.”_

 

_She choked off, trying to stop the tears and failing... Bucky didn't know what to do._

 

“ _I—I'm sorry...”_

 

_Jan shook her head..._

 

“ _It's not your fault... it's not Hank's fault. It's not the twins' fault, and I've... I've been treating all of you much worse than I should. I guess I just... I thought I had come to terms with this... and then you came along... And at first, it was this lovely thing... you were pregnant, and sweet... and somehow you brought us all closer together... you brought out happiness in Steve. Smiles we hadn't seen from him in a long time and it was so easy to care for you... for your family... so easy to get along. And then the twins were born... and... they are so beautiful... and sweet... and you fell into being their mother so gracefully while I... looking at them... and you... I was reminded of how much I had wanted that... and how I could never have it... but none of that is your fault, Bucky... I'm sorry...”_

 

_Bucky's breath hitched... this whole time, he'd—... he took a breath..._

 

“ _Is it... just a child of your own, or...”_

 

_She gave a sniff before wiping the tears and giving a faint half smile and a sigh..._

 

“ _I think that might be the best part... I would've welcomed a child with open arms, from anyone... blood isn't what defines a family, and then I wouldn't have even had to give birth to my child. Adopting would have been the ideal choice... but when we looked into it... the lives we lead... Hank and I don't qualify as a stable home for an adopted or even fostered child. No one wants to give you a child when there's a chance you can die every day of your life... and that's understandable...”_

 

_She took a pause._

 

“ _The only way we could have a child is if it were one of our own... and we already know that's not possible... Hank blames himself because of the life we lead, but I chose to stay by his side. It was my choice, and I made it because I love him... And I know that lately he hasn't been feeling that, or getting my best... And he doesn't deserve that...”_

 

“ _You don't deserve this...”_

 

_The words slipped before Bucky could catch them. And he couldn't decide if they were the right ones, or the wrong ones. Because the next he knew, Jan was really crying, wailing in his arms and letting every bit out that he didn't even know she had bottled up. There was so much emotion pouring from her that he could swear that he actually felt her pain. And he wanted to, he wanted to take that pain away from her... because Jan was one of the most amazing persons he'd ever met... she would make an incredible mother. He knew that... and yet somehow... life had decided on every which way to make sure she never got to be one..._

 

_She didn't deserve that..._

 

_And Bucky didn't know what to do..._

 

Bucky wiped the tear before it fell, running his hand once again through Wade's fur, keeping him calm. That had been a few days ago... and Wade was at the tail end of his heat...

 

Turned out his friend Dopinder was a cutie and a sweetie... and he brought out the same response Wade had with the pups, which meant he spent most of his heat calm and high on mothering instincts... which was good, in a sense.

 

But it also had Bucky thinking about that conversation...

 

She had said 'thank you', at the end of it... to Bucky. Bucky would've asked why, but she told him she had needed to hear those words, and maybe just a friend. She said she could find contentment just playing auntie, but Bucky still felt like he hadn't done enough for her...

 

And what could he do?

 

He still hadn't talked to Steve about it... and his mate was always patient, always gave him time when he needed it. But he could also always feel the worry growing from Steve.

 

And he still hadn't even talked to him about his own fertility...

 

Bucky gave a sigh. He heard Wade give one of those weird dog groans and gave a faint smile, patting his side twice before getting up.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky closed the door behind himself, hearing it softly click. He saw his mate when he turned around. Steve had that same neutral gaze of softly veiled concern... Neither of them said anything for a longer stretch of a moment than Bucky would've wanted...

 

“How is he?”

 

“He's... fine. Better... coming down from his fever. He sees his friend Dopinder as a pup, so that helped a bit...”

 

Steve gave a nod. Bucky gave a glance, about to walk past him but he should've figured it wouldn't be that easy.

 

Even Steve had his limits. And being the hero he was, watching Bucky sulk probably just made it that much worse for him. Steve put a hand out, gently on his arm to stop him.

 

“Buck...”

 

Bucky closed his eyes, and took a breath. Bringing his own hands to Steve's forearm, before taking Steve's hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. He gave Steve another glance and saw his eyes soften, then he led him back to their room.

 

They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, and Steve just held him. Surprisingly enough, Bucky managed to speak first.

 

“Jan... talked to me...”

 

Steve didn't say anything.

 

“She told me what was wrong... and she... she broke down... in front of me. Just... trusted me, of all people with something so personal... Her and Hank can't have kids and we knew that... but it's somehow so much more than that at the same time... Steve, they... they can't adopt, they can't foster, they can't create their own child... and all she wants is one little baby...”

 

“That's not your fault, Buck—.”

 

“ _No._ You don't get it. She just wants _one_ kid. And I got _two_. O-on a drop of a fucking hat without even trying. Me. A _man_. Who probably doesn't even deserve kids half as much as she does. And I'm sitting here worrying about when the next one will pop up. Because apparently, my uterus is a ticking time bomb for when it wants to make our next kid—.”

 

“Bucky—.”

 

“A-and there's not a chance they'll have any tangible birth control ready by the time this stupid grace period ends, which by the way happens to be dwindling every time you knot me. Because apparently, your fucking super dick doesn't like the fact that there's a grace period, and ramped up my fertility to god only knows how fucking high.”

 

“ _Buck—_.”

 

“So while I'm here wondering how soon I'll end up knocked up again. Wondering how to avoid getting pregnant, my friend. A member of my _pack_... can't even have one... just _one_. While I'm trying to figure out how not to end up with 20—.”

 

“ **Bucky!** ”

 

Bucky stopped, looking at his mate. Seeing the concern and the questions in Steve's eyes didn't help so he looked away.

 

“Bucky... look at me...”

 

Bucky kept his gaze away.

 

“Buck...”

 

Before not being able to fight it anymore... those baby blues should be fucking outlawed...

 

“None a that... is your fault. You're just one person. And you can't be held accountable for something that you didn't cause. And that you have no control over. Jan can't have kids. And I get it. That's not fair. It's not. Because we both know what a wonderful person she is, and how badly she wants this. How good she is, and what an amazing job she'd do... She deserves that right... and somehow she doesn't have it... but that still isn't your fault, and you can't blame yourself for that...”

 

Bucky gave a breath in resignment, not bothering to fight him when his mate pulled him in. Fucking Steve...

 

“Life's not always the nicest it can be... she may not have a baby, but she has family... She has Hank. Natasha. Maria. Howard. Thor. Althea... Tony and Rhodey when they're here. Me. The twins... She has you. Even Wade... Sometimes she'll need us, to help her get by... and we'll be there for her because she's family... and we're just the more immediate members...”

 

Bucky gave a huff, snuggling in. _Fucking Steve..._

 

Tony was off studying abroad again... and Rhodey had gone off to do his little birdy things... Johnny seemed to like him though, Bucky wished they coulda stayed...

 

“I just feel like there's something I should do... some way to make this better for her and I—... I don't know what to do, Steve...”

 

“I know you would do something if you could... and I know you'll figure it out... you already made it easier just by being there for her... Buck, don't knock yourself down so much when there's so much _good_ that you do for this pack...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, holding on tighter to Steve.

 

“Punk...”

 

He could feel the slight chuckle from his mate before he pulled back.

 

“About my super dick...”

 

_Shit._

 

Bucky blushed. Beet red. Steve raised a brow.

 

“Um... I found out... a little while ago... that... the serum... your serum. Which is in your... sperm. Affected me very... _specifically._ ”

 

Steve gave a slight nod. Bucky blew a breath. Fuck it.

 

“It went straight to my reproductive system and gave me a super uterus to match. Every time we have unprotected sex, it shortens the grace period.”

 

Steve's eyes widened. “ _Buck—_.”

 

“Surprise? Um... it's only a little bit...”

 

Yeah, every time they have sex. And they have A LOT of sex. Set aside from anal.

 

“Why would you wait so long to tell me that???”

 

“I didn't know how to tell you? Zola said that as long as the twins need me, there's a counteractive measure. Their pheromones stop it from moving too quick and—.”

 

“They still need you... but we're gonna have to start being more careful...”

 

“And we'll have condoms that work soon enough... you're the expert at gettin' laid here... always sayin' the right thing...”

 

Steve gave a smile, holding him close again. They both relaxed, laying down on the bed. It was another long while before either broke the silence...

 

“The twins are growing too fast...”

 

Steve glanced at him.

 

“Do you want them to stop growing?”

 

“No... I just... I just wish—.”

 

“That sometimes you could pause everything... even for a moment... cherish it as long as you need to... cause there's not a thing you wanna miss...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Steve gently laced their fingers together and gave a soft smile.

 

“They're always gonna need you, Buck...”

 

Bucky flushed, giving a small pout and furrowing his brows.

 

Before sticking his hand in Steve's pants.

 

He knew the drill by now.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This about marks the end of Wade's heat.
> 
> I know there's more of you reading this than the few willing to risk my word vomit. And I'm squinting at you right now.
> 
> Ya'll are no fun.
> 
> I still need inspiration. What would ya'll do if I just up and deleted this story? Or just gave up on it? It's an honest question, like I'm genuinely curious. It's like I have a button in front of me. And I wanna press the button. 
> 
> I'm very tempted.


	53. Baby Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a calm and frankly perfect day that Bucky has no one to spend with but Jan. And his pups.
> 
> And that's A-okay with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting at the weirdos' time~.
> 
> Don't deny it, we're all fuckin' weirdos.
> 
> Here, has some fuckin' fluff.

.oOo.

 

Bucky looked down at his baby boy and couldn't help the smile. Every time he'd try to sit up, Bucky would tickle his tummy. He was gettin' too close for comfort. And it was too adorable not to love. Susie got the memo by now. And as amazing as it was to see her giggle and smile, she had rolled onto her tummy so Bucky would stop. Though it did just make him pick her up.

 

Susie looked up at him from his lap when Johnny tried again and Bucky stopped him with another tickle, prompting more giggling from her brother. Bucky turned his attentions to her then, snuggling her tightly and hearing the soft huffs she made in surprise, smothering her with kisses.

 

Johnny let out a curious noise before getting a different idea, rolling over when Bucky looked up as if to get away somehow. Only to be scooped up and snuggled in with his sister.

 

They were the full 5 moon cycles now... just shy of 5 months. And Bucky knew they'd be sitting up on their own sooner than he wanted them to with their insane super baby strength. He was surprised it had taken them this long to even care, and dreading the day they started crawling. (But also looking forward to it.) As puppies, they could somewhat scuttle around but barely. Mostly managing some form of rolling with how chubby they were. And they weren't very coordinated. But he knew they were close, just not there yet.

 

There was a wide range of sounds they could make, between the whines and whimpers, soft huffs, and light babbling, it was maybe a bit more than a normal baby could manage for communication. Which was stupidly cute. But Bucky still wasn't sure about how he felt when Steve mentioned Johnny probably likely to be a howler, and pretty close to barking. Susie was still really shy... but all too sweet when she did make a sound.

 

They _hated_ it when he left their sight too. If it weren't for the plushies Celia made for them providing some comfort for the twins with their... _resemblance_ , him and Steve would never be able to leave their sight without the crying starting. And every time it picked up, Bucky wanted to cry too. Feeling any form of distress from his babies broke his heart to pieces he was almost always sure would never come together again... only to have them put back in place with the love from his twins...

 

Bucky adored his pups in ways he hadn't thought were possible. And he had to make sure they knew it. He never thought he'd love anything as much as he did them...

 

He kissed their soft heads and got a yawn from Susie before she snuggled in. Johnny gave him that happy little smile he always had and reached out.

 

Before sneezing.

 

But still looking happy as ever. If wagging his tail.

 

That was another thing. Charles said they might get small colds here and there as their immune systems were getting used to the environment around them. Susie had one a few days ago that she healed right up from, but when she sneezed, it had been enough of a spasm for her to accidentally shift forms. And since they weren't just reacting on instinct anymore, they were learning much better control of their forms now, and might not be so stable as they seemed. Johnny didn't get sick when Susie did. Which had surprised both him and Steve. But it about looked like it was his turn now...

 

He was still insanely cute, looking up at Bucky as his little fiery blond pup.

 

“Having fun?”

 

Bucky didn't look up. But he didn't fight the smile either. Steve was off on another mission today, and it seemed like everyone was busy on a day he had free. Even Wade had taken Althea drinking now that his heat was over.

 

That left Bucky with Jan. Who was back to her loving and sweetheart self. So he'd ask her if she'd go with him and the twins to the park today and she'd said she would love to...

 

Of course... he may have gotten a little _sidetracked_ while getting them ready... Johnny sneezed again back to his human form and Bucky looked over at Jan. She was trying to fight the smile but not very much.

 

Bucky didn't say anything. Just gave her his best puppy face before looking back down at his pups and snuggling them.

 

“Jesus Christ, you're worse than Steve. I didn't think that was possible...”

 

She walked over before Bucky got up and they got the pups ready for some fresh air.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a sigh.

 

The fresh air was absolutely lovely today. He had given himself the resolve of taking this rare opportunity to talk to Jan regarding his super uterus and bringing up the topic, despite the pretty much perfect day and adorable pups clearly back on track to pepping up his friend's mood... was proving to be less than _easy_...

 

But he should definitely tell her, right? It wouldn't do to have her think he was flaunting his fertility in her face when he inevitably got pregnant again. She needed to know it was Steve's fault. Entirely. (Okay, maybe his too... a _little_...)

 

Currently, Johnny was sleeping in the stroller, all tuckered out from his cold instead of the ordinary ball of energy he was. Susie was smiling and giggling at Jan while she played with her, lifting her up and snuggling her close, being a very typically adorable baby (except maybe 12 times cuter because she was Bucky's pup).

 

Fuck. If all his kids turned out this cute because of Steve, he was gonna lose his mind...

 

 _Shit_. This was way harder than it should be...

 

“Hey um... Jan?”

 

“Hm?”

 

The words jumbled up before they even reached the finish line. When was the last time he'd felt this nervous? Fuckin' Steve... making everything seem so _easy_...

 

“What is it, Bucky?”

 

He took one look at his friend... and his baby girl... seeming so happy and sweet... not bothering to fight the small smile before giving another sigh...

 

“It's about my fertility...”

 

Jan seemed surprised.

 

“I um... I figured you should hear it from me... before it happens. So you know, because... I feel like you should...”

 

He walked over, taking his pup when she offered.

 

“The other day, you poured your heart out to me... and it... it wasn't something I had really thought about when I was pregnant... and maybe I should've. I mean... I have a niece... she tried for years and... I guess I was so focused on myself, I didn't stop to think about people who had pulled the short stick... I'm sorry...”

 

She gave a faint smile.

 

“It's understandable... we all just... get caught up in our own lives, don't we? And again, it's not your fault...”

 

“I know... Steve gave me the whole speech... fuckin' perfect as he is... It's starting to get obnoxious, and I hate myself for loving it so much.”

 

Jan laughed.

 

“No you don't! The infallible Steve Rogers! How could we hope to compare to such a being of righteous goodness!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes...

 

“No... I don't... that's probably the worst part, right? I guess what I'm getting at is... I know... life isn't exactly _even_ with what it's willing to offer people... and I feel like I got pretty lucky... I wish I could share some of that with you. If I knew how—.”

 

“Bucky...”

 

She had that soft smile again and Bucky blushed.

 

“Right... I just thought you should know. When it comes to... my baby factory—.”

 

She scrunched up her nose trying not to laugh. “ _Bucky..._ ”

 

“I kinda drew... the long stick...”

 

“I figured as much with the twins that you had... and frankly, I don't mind. They're quite loveable and cute...”

 

Bucky nodded. Quiet a moment.

 

“I mean I drew the _really_ long stick.”

 

“Oh dear god, this better not be—.”

 

“I-I'm not referring to Steve's dick, I swear... But if I'm being honest—.”

 

She snorted. “Please, for the love of god, continue _away_ from that topic.”

 

Bucky gave another nod before continuing.

 

“They checked my fertility... and it's kind of... _very much_... through the roof... Steve um... his super dick just... had to give me a matching womb. So pretty much every time he fucked me raw and while I was gestating... our spawn... kinda made it worse. Right now there's a grace period...? But I'm almost guaranteed to get pregnant by the end of it when I go into heat... It's kind of an active battle getting in some kind of birth control before then, which isn't—... Jan?”

 

She was shaking slightly and looking away, and now Bucky was worried. He moved a hand to her shoulder and was completely shocked when he saw her burst out laughing and crying at the same time. It took him a moment to register what was going on, but by her scent, she wasn't upset and—.

 

Goddammit.

 

“What the hell, Jan? I pour my heart out to you, and this is your response? I'm being serious. Steve's super dick is a real problem here! How is this funny!?”

 

She just laughed harder.

 

“It's not—Oh _Jesus_! You have to admit it's a _little_ funny!”

 

Bucky sighed. “I thought you'd be upset... I guess this is better... in a way...”

 

She schooled it in after a moment and gave a sigh herself. “I think I needed that... and... it's not that you have an impending pregnancy overhead that made me laugh... It's that while I've been worried about my utter lack... of childbearing ability... you must be worried sick about your own superseding one, and that countdown for the next one... we have the exact _opposite_ problem... and it almost seems like an incredibly _cruel_ joke that life has played out... but we can either take it in stride or we can let it make us bitter... And I suppose the way you described it certainly takes away from the seriousness of it all, if a little. But also, Steve already told me... you should have seen the puppy face he gave. I wouldn't blame you for having more kids though... and again, they are very cute...”

 

She reached out to twirl a soft hair on Susie's head and Bucky blushed again. He could definitely imagine the face Steve made.

 

“Yeah...? Maybe I could give you one...”

 

She snorted. “I'm not so sure Steve would like that idea.”

 

“Ugh, I know. We're both _way_ too attached... If I could split my fertility or even... rent it out to you temporarily so you could have your own kid... I would...”

 

“Is that so...? I suppose I wouldn't mind, then... I'll hold you to that...”

 

Bucky gave a glance, finally realizing who Jan had reminded him so much of... she really did deserve to be a mom... He had to find a way to make it happen, because this just... it wasn't fair.

 

They sat there comfortably for a long while. Feeling the cold breeze and watching the kids run by. Bouncing Susan in his lap while Jan gently moved the stroller Jonathan was still sleeping in back and forth...

 

This was a really fuckin' perfect day for everyone to be missing.

 

He probably would've dozed off if it weren't for Johnny stirring and the soft sounds Susie made to get his attention. It wasn't long before he heard that same voice from before calling the same name... His brows furrowed as a 2 year old little boy ran up to his leg, completely amazed by his baby girl, and him it seemed.

 

Insanely cute with big round eyes and flushed cheeks. Practically royal clothes and neatly parted brown hair.

 

The woman from before ran up to pick him up.

 

“I'm so sorry, he—he doesn't normally do that—I—.”

 

“It's fine, he's just a pup...”

 

He gave a faint smile to the fellow wolf who again seemed so surprised by him. Johnny finally about picked up, ready to cry before Jan picked him up to settle him.

 

Then he sneezed.

 

Bucky's eyes widened, shock written all over Jan's face.

 

And the whole park went silent before he sneezed again.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I'm ignored... the more I'm tempted to press the button. (See previous notes for reference~.)
> 
> It's just so big and shiny and bright and wonderful and awful and I'm just so curious. But it's not like I could do such a terrible thing. It's not like I relish in the torment of others...
> 
> It's not like the well's running dry on inspiration and I'm scraping the barrel to try and keep up when I wanna be lazy as shit.
> 
> On a side note, my friend got a deadpool plush that's holding his unicorn, the one he masturbates with. And you know what? It fucking vibrates. I hate her. So much.
> 
> And I hate you all as well and I can't wait to shove you into those hot sauce riv-I mean... I appreciate you very much for reading my story and would love more feedback in regards.
> 
> I wasn't reading a card or anything if you were curious. And I am in no way feeling neglected and unloved. I am F.I.N.E. Not fucked up, insecure, needy, and emotional. In any way, I promise. I don't need cocaine to make it all better either.
> 
> *sniffs*
> 
> Also, I've been on something of a Clex mpreg binge. I'm gonna go back to that now. Lex has to bottom, that is another damn truth and fuck all the people with backward thinking. Softly. Smoothly... secretly...
> 
> Okay, I'm done.
> 
> Maybe.


	54. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not a thing Bucky wouldn't do for his twins... and he hasn't done enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how everyone's first thought went to Johnny bursting into a fireball.
> 
> Jan was holding him.
> 
> And it's not like she had oven mitts on.
> 
> So.
> 
> 3rd degree burns are nice.
> 
> Y'all must really love Jan. So much.

.oOo.

 

“ _Calm down, love. Just tell me what happened.”_

 

Bucky bounced his baby boy gently, trying to soothe his crying and his pain somehow. His cold was hitting him a lot harder than it had hit Susie, and Bucky was about ready to cry himself. He hated having his baby go through any pain. This all set aside from him _shifting_ in public. He couldn't control it when he sneezed, and Bucky hadn't thought of that taking them out for fresh air.

 

And so many people, parents and kids, had seen. Bucky may have outed their entire species with one _stupid_ mistake and—.

 

“He—he sneezed when he woke up and shifted... And so many people saw. I'm so sorry, Charles, I—.”

 

He choked off, trying to calm his baby boy again and fight back his own tears. Charles was silent for a while. And Bucky, he...

 

“ _Love? Are you still there.”_

 

“Y-yes... I don't know what to do. He's sick and I— _I don't know what to do._ I don't know how to help him or stop his pain... _My baby's in pain and I don't know how to help him..._ ”

 

“ _Yes you do, love. Just focus for me. Focus on him, on how much you love him. Hold him tightly and focus on soothing him, healing his pain... feeling his pain and taking that from him. Focus on the bond...”_

 

Bucky couldn't fight back the tears anymore, letting it all wash out. Wash _in_. He felt it. Exactly what Johnny felt. All his pain, and Bucky would take every last bit if he could because it wasn't something he would ever want his baby to feel...

 

Johnny started to settle. His cries dwindled to weak huffs, weaker than Bucky would ever want to hear him, before fading to soft breaths as he snuggled in to Bucky's arms... Bucky's breath hitched before he kissed his son's hair... It took him a moment to speak...

 

“Did you... do something?”

 

“ _No. Though I am connected to Cerebro... I've reached into your memories to pinpoint which humans witnessed his shift in the park today, and I am in the process of erasing their memories as we speak... you don't have anything to worry about regarding that... Sharing the burden of your child's pain to lift it from him... that came from you... If you focus on the memory, it may make this a bit easier for me.”_

 

“Oh...”

 

Bucky did, thinking back to when it happened, though half focused on his son. It was only a few minutes later that Charles spoke again.

 

“ _Thank you love, it's done.”_

 

“I... I don't know how to thank you. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...”

 

“ _It is not your fault. You couldn't have known that he would sneeze or shift.”_

 

“But I should've. And weren't you the one who told me they were a little less stable because they didn't get used to shifting from me? When they were still inside a me? I wasn't even worried about it, and because a me—.”

 

“ _Bucky, that is not your fault. That you couldn't shift wasn't even in your control and you are not to blame for the events that transpired today... I've let Steven know you're distressed. He could sense it well enough, but now he knows that you could use his support... He's on his way now...”_

 

Bucky tensed his jaw a bit before responding.

 

“Okay...”

 

He held Johnny a little tighter. He'd fallen asleep now, but he was still warm from his fever and Bucky could still feel that lingering pain.

 

“ _Deep breaths, love. He'll be just fine...”_

 

Bucky did take a breath. Even if it didn't do much...

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky looked down at his son. Finally having settled him in his shared crib with Susie. She was awake, first looking up at Bucky but then at her brother, giving soft puffs of breath as he was sleeping.

 

She gave a soft whine, looking at him before Bucky ran a hand through her hair to settle her. She knew her brother was in pain. While Bucky didn't like either of his babies being sick, he was amazed at having seen them show so much concern and attachment to each other. He picked her up after a moment and held her close. And after a little while of being held, he could feel that she was hungry. Susie never made any obvious gestures, like her brother, so Bucky was pretty glad for the bracelets from Marc, even if Charles did say he'd be able to tell anyway...

 

Their feeding schedule was off now. It wasn't always perfect, but Johnny had been especially fussy since his cold started.

 

He took the pacifier she had in out and she latched on no problem. Just the same as always...

 

When she finished, she wanted it back. And leaned on him but didn't fall asleep like she normally did.

 

Bucky could scent it... the worry and distress from his pup. His sweetheart little girl... he didn't want her to feel this way so soon, she was too young for this. He just wanted both his pups to be the healthy happy babies that they were.

 

He held her closer, gently rocking her until she did fall asleep before settling her next to her brother. Johnny gave a small huff and she snuggled in with him, settling him down.

 

Bucky stayed there, watching over them for a while before he caught the familiar scent of his mate and heard the heavy boots of his uniform on the floor.

 

When Steve saw him, he didn't hesitate going over and pulling Bucky into his arms. He didn't have to ask what happened as he pulled away either. His face held every bit of that question, along with heavy worry and a tinge of kicked puppy.

 

.oOo.

 

“What happened...?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment. They'd moved to their own room to have this conversation. Not wanting to wake their kids up. And Bucky still had so many thoughts running through his head... he gave a sigh before speaking.

 

“Jan and I took the twins to the park today... just out for some fresh air, you know? Johnny slept most of the way... but when he woke up, he sneezed and... he still doesn't have a good grip on his form...”

 

Steve's eyes widened.

 

“Charles... took care of it... he reached into my memories to see who saw... took them from the people that did...”

 

Steve's expression softened but still held that same worry.

 

“Buck...”

 

“It's my fault.”

 

“You know that's not true...”

 

“Yes it is, Steve. Don't tell me it's not my fault, because this time around, it is! I wasn't even worried about turning. And I didn't know how important it would be for them while I was still pregnant, how much more it would have helped them if I had been able to turn then. And even then, I thought they'd be fine. They didn't have problems shifting as newborns. But that was just a reflex and I let myself get comfortable with the idea that they had control, when they really didn't. And the only person they had to practice that reflex with was you! When I—.”

 

He choked off, feeling tears fall again.

 

“Bucky, you couldn't have known that... they're just pups. There's no guarantee their forms would have been stable enough for Johnny to not turn while sneezing, even if they had that extra help while still inside a you.”

 

“But even now I—... I was bummed out about not being able to turn for what, 5 minutes? Before going about my day and completely neglecting that part of myself, or how they might need it... They needed a whole half of me that I've been too _scared_ to let myself see, when their needs are more important than those _stupid_ fears that I have.”

 

For once. Steve was at a loss for words. Not knowing what to say. This wasn't Bucky's fault, he knew that. But Bucky hadn't told him that last bit... And Steve was still just trying to process it.

 

There was a fear that every wolf held for the more animalistic part of themselves. That part capable of losing control. Of doing irreversible damage in more ways than one. And feeling no remorse for the fact. The part driven by instinct with no inhibitions. With nothing holding it back.

 

The baser part of every wolf that one had to learn to grasp before having full control over a shift, full or bipedal.

 

Bucky got up before Steve could respond. But Steve still reacted quick enough to stop him.

 

“Bucky, that's _still_ not your fault.”

 

Bucky looked back at him with his brows furrowed and a deep frown barely holding back more tears.

 

“Charles offered to help them shift every so often while I was still pregnant, and I said _'no'_. Howard and Hank offered to find a solution so that I could turn as soon as possible, and I didn't care enough to get off my ass so I could share that with my twins, and _help_ them... Johnny doesn't have control. Neither does Susie. And I didn't do everything I could have to make sure they were the best off. That is my fault...”

 

“And they say hindsight is 20/20.”

 

Bucky gave a huff, turning away from Steve. Steve again, stopped him, this time pulling him closer.

 

“You couldn't have known, Buck... We can always blame ourselves for what we don't know, but that's not gonna change the past, and we can't predict the future. So there's no way of knowing what the best option is first hand. You didn't do anything wrong...”

 

Bucky was quiet for a long while in his mate's arms.

 

“I'm gonna take Howard and Hank up on that offer...”

 

Steve was quiet a moment, stunned.

 

“Marc said—.”

 

“I know what he said... but I can't... I can't wait any longer for this to happen on its own... not when they need me...”

 

Bucky stayed a moment more in his arms before pulling away.

 

For the first time, Steve didn't have the right words for him, and Bucky walked away from his mate.

 

And Steve... Steve could only watch as he did...

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give out too much fluff.
> 
> So I'm cutting onions. Onions for everyone.
> 
> Sprinkled with just a smidgen of angst~.
> 
> Mmm... sweet sweet angst. Needs more. And maybe a tad of salt.


	55. Scrying Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical Exams. 
> 
> The clock is ticking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's posting at the weirdo's hour~.
> 
> Again.
> 
> Also. I learned a new word. Anyone wanna guess what it was?
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Bucky only gave Howard a nod. He needed to do this.

 

They had proper tools now. To examine the arm and he was doing so, delicately. It was pretty much starting from square one to set everything up since the technology had enhanced itself along with the metal.

 

Erik, surprisingly enough, had agreed to help as well. Bucky didn't bother asking about the change of heart. Steve of course, promised to support him, but his worry was clear and he kept his distance. Bucky didn't have time to wait. For Marc or anyone. He'd waited a bit just for Johnny to get better, but if his pups needed him, then... that was all that mattered.

 

Howard was in the process of checking over the technology so they could know how well it could shift with him, Erik was sensing precisely where the metal was so they could map out the plating in his spine and exactly what needed to be done to fix it so he could turn. Hank was in the process of actually making the map and blueprint for what they needed based on the information from Howard and Erik.

 

Nothing they hadn't done before. If maybe a little more somber without Tony to brighten everyone's mood.

 

There was also the matter of his impending heat to discuss. Which is why the other Hank, Charles, and Zola were there.

 

Schmidt too, though more as an observer.

 

McCoy seemed to be less enthused regarding the surgery, and Bucky could tell Charles was refraining from giving his own opinion. Apart from saying that he should wait for Marc, he hadn't said much else. And it seemed like him and Erik were split on the matter.

 

Steve just held the twins with that lost puppy face and waited outside, but Bucky could see him all too well.

 

 _Damn him_.

 

He gave a sigh.

 

The last thing they did was a full body scan with some machine that was too high tech for Bucky to pay any attention to. And then they moved on to the other part of the exam.

 

And the way Zola's eyebrow twitched, Bucky could already tell what the fucking results were. And he was waiting for the judgment. The condescendence of a disappointed parent. He was _hoping_ for it, to be honest. Zola always made it so much worse otherwise.

 

He wasn't that lucky.

 

“You have 2 months.”

 

The twins were 5 months.

 

Fuck.

 

“Is that an estimate... or...”

 

“Oh, it could very well be less.”

 

He heard Schmidt give out half a snort before he composed himself. “I do recall giving you those kondome, correct. Did they not work properly?”

 

“You didn't give us anywhere near enough!”

 

“Where do you even find the time? Don't you have twins to take care of?”

 

Bucky flushed, glancing off.

 

Zola cleared his throat before continuing.

 

“Regardless. As of now, you have 2 months. I suppose in lighter news, we have found something that remains in your system and slows down reproductive function, for progress toward an oral contraceptive.”

 

Bucky looked up.

 

“I suggest developing something of a plan of action for this heat of yours. Unless of course you plan on conceiving another child.”

 

Bucky stayed quiet for a moment before he looked to Charles who gave a sigh.

 

“A heat is a very private thing between mated pairs. Talk to Steven regarding how you plan to proceed. You don't always have to conceive a child, but I do recognize just how overwhelming those first few can be, even without having gone through them myself. Steven will go into rut when it does happen, those I do have some experience with regarding my own mate, and as far as those instincts go... I would suggest seeing if Thor might be able to help. And perhaps talking to Marc, but...”

 

Bucky sighed and gave a nod.

 

Somehow, it seemed like a lot less a concern than it was before.

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky finally finished, Steve wasn't waiting in that same spot anymore. And he could scent 3 other pups that weren't his own...

 

When he followed them, sure enough, he came across Steve happily entertaining all 5 of them.

 

Well, Susie and Johnny were sitting against him in his lap, looking curiously between their sire and the other pups, as well as the gestures made by the green haired little girl.

 

Wanda and Pietro seemed in awe by their sister. And it didn't take long for Bucky's twins to get wrapped up in Lorna's eccentrics. Johnny seemed absolutely mesmerized by her. And when she snuggled them, they both blushed.

 

Though Johnny did seem to go a lot deeper in shade. Pietro was the first to notice Bucky standing at the door. And Bucky certainly didn't notice him doing so until he felt the small weight run into his leg and looked down to see him giggle.

 

“Pietro!”

 

He just giggled more at his older sister chastising him for leaving the group. Bucky picked him up before bringing him back over to them. Steve gave him a small smile before giving him both pups, not missing the look in Bucky's eyes for one second.

 

They stayed a little while longer. Listening to the mint leaf tell a story about her fantastic shapeshifting aunt and the unstoppable force that is her uncle.

 

Yeah, definitely felt pretty good knowing Jug was on their side...

 

But it was also sweet to see Lorna get so excited... and it was... a nice little break from all the thoughts Bucky had on his mind lately... Just a moment to cherish with his mate and his pups, and a few more pups that were part of the pack...

 

Maybe that was something he needed more than anything...

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Ha... shit..._ ”

 

Bucky gave a gasp, halfway caught with a moan. Between the sweat running across his and Steve's bodies and the exertion, it was getting hard to keep up. Steve didn't hold back.

 

 _Not one bit_.

 

Steve and him had talked about heat protocol on the way home, and both had unspokenly agreed they weren't ready for another baby just yet. Steve suggested they do something to take their minds off of it in the meantime. Bucky should've known better than to hope for anything _else_ the moment Steve suggested _'physical activities to relieve some stress'._

 

“Come on, Buck. You can do this.”

 

_Bastard._

 

The next blow was a hell of a lot harder. The metal clang from his arm hitting the shield ringing out.

 

“You know, if you make so much noise that they look in your direction, doesn't it defeat the purpose of me distracting them?”

 

He glanced over at Thor. He still had yet to talk to him about the subject, but Steve had said that Thor would be the only person able to stop him or Bucky if their instincts didn't exactly listen to rhyme or reason once his heat came.

 

Currently, they were sparring. Though the babies didn't like seeing their parents fight, hence the distraction, being Thor, to keep their curious eyes away from the parents. And Thor was a pretty damn good distraction. He barely had to do much with the way his people affected wolves in general. He was currently reading while half playing with the twins to keep their eyes away from Steve and Bucky.

 

Though that same clang did have both pups now looking in their direction. Bucky took a breath. Now was a good enough time for a break anyway.

 

Steve had enough happy protectorate scent and figurative tail wagging going on that Bucky actually had to check to see if his tail was actually there, and wagging. It wasn't... but Steve always did get in such a good mood with physical activity.

 

Though Bucky would've preferred a _different_ kind of physical activity...

 

Steve dried himself off with a towel before going over to reassure each pup that him and Bucky were okay with a kiss on each of their soft heads of hair. Bucky took a sip of water to hide the small smile...

 

“I think now would be a good stopping point. It's time for their nap anyway...”

 

Bucky glanced over, a bit surprised. Steve just gave him a small smile. He didn't have to do much for Bucky to get the message. Bucky gave each of his pups a kiss just the same before Steve left with them. Leaving him and Thor.

 

“You have something to discuss with me.”

 

It wasn't a question.

 

“You've known this whole time, haven't you...”

 

Thor gave a half smile. Bucky gave a sigh before sitting down next to him. How did he even bring this up?

 

He took a breath.

 

“I talked to Charles... regarding my... heat. Today. The exam and—...”

 

Bucky cut himself off and Thor just gave a nod.

 

“He said to talk to you...”

 

Another nod. Simple enough.

 

“It's... coming on _sooner_ than expected. Steve said that you were the only one that could stop us if our instincts took over...”

 

Thor gave a slightly slower nod.

 

“You don't wish to conceive a child...”

 

Bucky gave a slight nod of his own.

 

“And... you're asking I... physically separate you if need be to ensure that doesn't happen?”

 

Bucky gave another nod.

 

“We're running out of options here... they're making progress on the hormonal birth control, but I know Steve and I aren't gonna remember those condoms, if we don't run through 'em again. I don't really know what else to do at this point... It's not that I'd mind another kid, I just... it's too soon.”

 

Thor was quiet a moment.

 

“I see... I will... see what can be done...”

 

“You don't sound very confident...”

 

Thor took a breath.

 

“Forgive me for the mention, but there is only so much to be done in light of a wolf of Steven's caliber. I may be able to overpower him, but there are two of you. And separating mates during those intimate moments does not come without consequence. I suppose there are methods of subduing both of you, but... perhaps the best ones require talents I am not most experienced with...”

 

Bucky let out a sigh. Thor was about their last line of defense... what were they supposed to do if...

 

“This does not mean I won't do my very best to help the two of you... though it does—... I'll need to find the scrying bowl my brother lent me.”

 

Bucky stayed quiet for a moment as Thor had left to go do that. Thinking about what the hell he would need a scrying bowl for.

 

And why didn't he just have a phone?

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started another wip. It's Clex this time. For some reason, i just wanted Superman to be a mailman. And for Lex to be a model, and omega (classic a/b/o) that mistakes him for a hired heat partner...
> 
> Cause that's not gonna cause problems at all.
> 
> 55 fucking chapters. Why.
> 
> I wonder who Thor would wanna contact through that scrying bowl... I'm trying something different for his relationships with his siblings. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I still for sure need inspirations. Or at least proper rest. Maybe for someone to tie me up and spank me for ever mentioning that button. Pretty sure it would be a bad idea for anyone to ever place a nuke button in my face. I'd wanna press it just for the satisfaction of pressing it. Consequences be damned. I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Still staring at it by the way.
> 
> Should I just list all my ideas, let you gais pick 3 and count em' off from there? I've still got too fucking many. That's probably a bad idea.
> 
> But no one wanted to play that fucking game I mentioned. Yes, I am salty about that.
> 
> Maybe I should just take a year long break or something. See if anyone's interested when I come back.


	56. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really likes to give Bucky everything he wants.
> 
> It's a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~!
> 
> How did this get here~?
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a gasp as he was slammed down on the mat.

 

They'd been sparring a lot lately, though Steve normally did when he was about to go on another mission. For Bucky, they were still just playing catch up with birth control, and weren't planning on sending him to do anything until his heat had passed. Too many unknown factors and precautions to take. Especially with the upcoming surgery. Even Schmidt wasn't moving much, pretty much a lump while he tried to find some approximation of when his own heat might hit.

 

Steve, on the other hand, was fair game to send scouting. Brock too.

 

And Bucky was kinda wondering how well that would turn out. He knew well enough, he still could go with them, at least now... but with his pups...

 

Didn't wanna~.

 

And Steve. When he went hard? _He really didn't hold back_.

 

Jesus Christ was his mate strong. Being manhandled had never been so much of a turn on before, and if Bucky didn't know better, he'd think Steve was _trying_ to get him worked up. He certainly wasn't doing anything to avoid it.

 

Legs caught and spread, flat on his back with his mate inbetween them, and their crotches pressed together. Hand on his thigh? Yup, Bucky had been in this position before, _so many times_. And feeling his mate's much more substantial bulge against his own smaller one, which was starting to perk up from the friction? Yeah, not really helping.

 

Bucky used to be pretty proud of his size.

 

 _Used to be_.

 

Goddammit Steve. It wouldn't be long before—...

 

Steve stopped suddenly, and tensed up.

 

Yup, there it was.

 

Bucky flushed and looked away, barely catching his mate's brows furrowing before he looked up at Bucky with a half smile and a raised brow.

 

“ _Bucky..._ ”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes before wrapping his legs around Steve's waist.

 

“ _S'not my fault you do what you do to me..._ ”

 

He bucked his hips up so Steve could feel him just a little bit better, and felt a twitch in response. Steve leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss in response but pulled back way too quick.

 

“You know we can't do this here, right?”

 

Bucky bit his lip.

 

“Wouldn't be the first time, Stevie~...”

 

Steve flushed.

 

“I'd rather not get in trouble with Nat again...”

 

Bucky pushed up one side of his hip before using the momentum and Steve's surprise to flip them over and straddle his mate, smiling at the small gasp before leaning in for another kiss.

 

“ _What she doesn't know won't get us killed..._ ”

 

He leaned down for another kiss that Steve gave back. Hesitating a moment before moving his hands to grasp Bucky's ass. Bucky moved his own hands to lightly tug on Steve's pants and—.

 

Steve pulled away suddenly.

 

“Condoms, Buck...”

 

Goddammit. That, they didn't have with them. Bucky pouted.

 

“Can't we forego them? We're gonna run through 'em again...”

 

Steve stared.

 

“You say that every time!”

 

Bucky gave a whine. It wasn't that he didn't like them, they were better than most he'd used which he really was amazed by and had to thank Schmidt for at some point... just that... well, raw sex with Steve was just... _sooo good._ Jesus Christ, he never pictured himself to be like this, condoms used to be his go to even if a girl _was_ on birth control.

 

Steve sat up and gave a soft huff before a smile and moving a hand to the side of Bucky's face.

 

“We gotta be more careful, you know that Buck...”

 

Bucky kissed Steve's palm before placing a hand over his.

 

“Or maybe we need to save them for my heat... we don't got much time left in the grace period...”

 

“We don't have much of a grace period left at all... and I'm sure your boss will give us more...”

 

Bucky huffed. Steve chuckled and gave him another kiss.

 

“How bout a shower?”

 

Bucky bit his lip and gave a slow smile before a hum in agreement. That was always fun. The view was nice, and if he could get Steve to fuck him in there, chances were they wouldn't be using the condoms. Of course, they could always just do anal, but he really wasn't in the mood for that. _Although~..._

 

Steve moved them so he was looming over Bucky again and leaned in for another kiss while Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. When Steve pulled up, Bucky went with him, and his Omega was perfectly happy to carry him all the way to the bathroom.

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Harder~._ ”

 

Bucky gave a gasp. Barely rasping.

 

Another thrust and he gave a moan. Steve really did spoil him all too much. The water drowning out the sound as it hit the tile and their skin. Steve pinning him against the wall, holding up a thigh to get a good grip and deep thrusts, _and_ barely give Bucky a grip on that floor with his toes~.

 

Steve didn't do much of anything rough to Bucky, especially not while he was pregnant. But his mate also happened to be _very_ good at following orders, and Bucky was almost wishing he maybe got pregnant a little bit later so that he wouldn'ta missed this.

 

Because when Steve went _hard? He went_ _ **hard**_ ~.

 

And Bucky _**loved**_ it.

 

His heart was racing and the adrenaline was rushing, and he didn't know if it was because of the prior sparring but he couldn't care less right now. He gave a growl at another harsher thrust before finally giving in and bringing that other leg up so Steve could hold him up against the wall. Steve gave him a satisfied growl in return and that same punk ass smirk a his.

 

Bucky gave another moan before finding a way to pull himself together, determined to not let Steve completely unravel him, at least not yet. It was almost a surprise, hearing all the different sounds Steve could _make_ him make. What Bucky wouldn'ta given to have a girl as responsive as he was to Steve... but then he wouldn't have Steve, now would he?

 

“ _Come on, big man, show me whatcha got~._ ”

 

Steve let out another growl. And he didn't stop, even rhythm, fast and powerful. Just like he'd been fighting and he wasn't holding back this time. Really pounding into Bucky and showing off how well he could follow orders and what a damn good soldier he was.

 

And Bucky almost lost it.

 

He thought he could barely keep it together before, all he could manage now were halted half breaths trying to catch up with what Steve was doing to him. And then a mantra of his mate's name trying desperately to hang on.

 

_God did he love him._

 

Steve shut him up promptly with a kiss and swallowed up the faltered moan Bucky barely managed to let out.

 

One more thrust was all it took for Bucky's cunt to seize up and clench down on his mate. Practically seeing stars as Steve fucked him straight through his third orgasm. A few last thrusts and his mate followed suit, taking another more gentle kiss as he let himself all out, and softened up in Bucky.

 

It was rare that Steve didn't knot him. Bucky very much liked being knotted. But sometimes, it wasn't exactly the best idea.

 

Not when you're caught in an hour long shower and have things to do.

 

Still, Bucky gave a small whine at the absence, his pussy clearly spoiled enough to expect it, and give a few hungry squeezes at the lack of it.

 

Steve just gave him a soft smile before setting him down.

 

And Bucky's legs up and gave out.

 

Steve caught him, as always.

 

“Motherfucker, I need these to take the twins out, Steve.”

 

Okay, so maybe they should be a bit more careful with how strong Steve is. But it's not like Bucky's any dainty little girl...  _Jesus **Christ**_.

 

“Hey, you're the one who asked for it. And you'll heal in 5 minutes, right?”

 

_Bastard._

 

“You're a damn punk...”

 

“But I'm your punk...”

 

Bucky tried fighting the smile, he really did. Just ended up turning into the sexy feral one that Steve seemed to love so much before his mate wiped it off with another kiss.

 

And with the cum he felt leaking out of his pussy and down his thighs, well, Bucky was feeling very _very_ satisfied with Steve. A little too much to be mad at him.

 

Besides, he wasn't gonna go without at least one bout of raw sex with Steve leaving for that mission soon. It was bad enough he'd be without his cock for a few days. And Steve did love to spoil him.

 

“You'll have to carry me you know...”

 

“Jerk.”

 

He said that, but still picked Bucky up no problem. They shared another kiss but were quiet a while.

 

“You think we'll have time for anal?”

 

Steve stared at him.

 

“Nat and Jan will be back with the twins soon. So no.”

 

Bucky looked at the clock before looking back at Steve.

 

“I have to get ready to go soon, Buck...”

 

Bucky then gave his best puppy pout and his mate... _crumbled._

 

Needless to say, Steve was late. And Jan and Nat had the twins for a lot more extra time than they were expecting.

 

And Bucky was all too proud of himself.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a lightly smutty intermission. Probably the shortest. I decided it had been too long since I wrote smut in. And this just rolled itself out.
> 
> I'm gonna go back and watch as many marvel and x-men movies as i can for a boost to my inspiration, though now i'm kinda wondering on the how.
> 
> Bad to good? Chronological? Pick and choose?
> 
> I do like them in threesies. Who wants to join? I've got popcorn~.
> 
> After this, more onions. So many onions. All the onions. I've moved on to red onions. They're much stronger.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	57. Latverian Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's got a mission.
> 
> But Bucky's got the pups to keep him company.
> 
> And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... what a nice little spontaneous break I took. It was lovely. But mostly I just wanted to post on Halloween. Though I was dead exhausted. I thought about posting 2 chapters but this one turned out longer. So.
> 
> I hope you like onions~.
> 
> They were the reddest I could find... teehee~! <3

.oOo.

 

Bucky stayed back... watching the scene from afar.

 

Natalia had Susie who was sitting calmly in her lap. Pacifier in mouth, if a somewhat curiousness regarding the plush rattle toy that Natalia had in front of her. Susie would get curious enough to reach for it. Natalia would give it to her. Before she would sweetly and politely offer it back to Natalia, who would smile and go back to holding it in front of her before she got curious again. And the same thing happened.

 

Jan was standing, leaning on a chair Hank was sitting in while holding Johnny and playfully lifting him before Johnny would giggle like crazy and kick his feet out. Then Hank would bring him back down, letting him stand as best he could in his lap and Johnny would calm down, but smile big and bright at him and Jan.

 

The kids knew who was pack. And they warmed up to everyone who was very quickly.

 

Bucky wasn't surprised by that at all. He was surprised by Hank playing with Johnny, and the soft smile he had on his face.

 

Hank was still so shy around the kids, even around Bucky, so he was amazed to see him there, to see him so at ease and so happy.

 

Bucky wouldn't have even noticed if it hadn't been for Steve stopping him just before getting there.

 

And it only made Bucky wish he could do something for the couple more...

 

He took a breath before looking to Steve. Steve gave him a smile and they finally walked over. Jan was the first to notice them, giving a brighter smile and redirecting Johnny's attention, who lit up and got excited. Susie looked back at Natalia as if for approval of some sort, before Natalia smiled down at her and she started reaching toward her parents.

 

Hank blushed in surprise as Bucky came over to get his son, Steve going to get their daughter, and it was honest to god too precious. Bucky couldn't help the smirk.

 

“How's my handsome little boy~?”

 

Hank seemed to manage a smile after a moment before handing him to Bucky. Jan was the one who responded.

 

“He's been very sweet, and very happy.”

 

“Yeah? Makin' new people fall in love with him?”

 

Hank gave a huff but the smile got bigger.

 

“He's very cute... no doubt he'll be trouble when he's older.”

 

“Ugh. Tell me about it. With as much as he looks like Steve, plus my added genes, on top of how outgoing he is now? He—.”

 

“He's gonna be worse than you for sure.”

 

At that point, Steve walked over with Susie in his arms, and a smirk.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at his mate. But it's not like he could argue with it. Johnny was their handsome boy, and Susie their beautiful girl.

 

They stayed a moment with the twins, all together before Steve and the rest of the team had to leave. And of course Bucky pouted, before seeing him off with the twins and giving his mate a kiss goodbye. From each of them. He hated the fact that they managed to sit up on their own now (no he didn't), but he loved the fact that they could give baby kisses too (he loved both actually).

 

After that, it was just Bucky and the twins...

 

And Johnny of course, made it clear he was hungry. The same way as always.

 

Bucky was surprised they weren't fatter. They were plenty chubby already, heavy too, but seriously, the rate they drank his milk...

 

Bucky sat down to settle and nurse them. Only Susie didn't really seem to be too interested until she saw her brother happily suckling away. Bucky gave her the minute it took for her to change her mind before she was looking at him with those big, beautiful eyes of hers.

 

Bucky just smiled at her, taking the pacifier as she offered it and tugging her in so she could latch on. She gave two small huffs before she did.

 

They were bigger now, so it was a bit less easy to hold them together, but Bucky could still manage. Their feeding schedule was also getting back on track now that neither was too fussy or sick anymore. And one seeing the other did tend to entice them.

 

His small army of doctors had also been checking his breast milk supply, how the serum affected it and subsequently how it affected the twins. It certainly wasn't the _average_ per say, which was good, because the twins and their metabolisms needed much more than _average_. Realistically though, his milk would make a normal baby very obese, so yeah. Maybe no breastfeeding any babies that weren't his.

 

Charles had said his body would tell him when it was time to introduce solids, around the same time they would start teething. Which Bucky was surprised by, because everything seemed to be going so quick but they still hadn't yet. Charles gave him an estimate of 6 to 9 moon cycles, as was general for pups. Weaning would be best around the time they were old enough to go on their first hunt. Generally from 13 to 19 moon cycles, depending on the pups and parents, and when their fangs came in. Always accompanied of course.

 

Admittedly, it seemed like too soon. But the thought and image of them tumbling at their father's large paws before going off to find their first rabbit or duck was all too cute and all too much for Bucky.

 

Charles also told him that extremely gradual weaning from the time solids were introduced was ideal, but going past 21 moon cycles posed little extra benefit as their bodies grew and desired more meat, and would be likely to take away some independence during that very crucial developmental period for it.

 

Bucky fully hated and loved that his babies were growing up so fast. If he could keep them babies forever, he would... but that wouldn't be fair to them and way too selfish on his part...

The small whine he heard from Johnny pulled him out of his thoughts. His son gave another yawned whine as he'd pulled away from suckling. Bucky adjusted him to pat his back a few times and heard the small burp from him. And then he went back for more.

 

Of course he did.

 

Well, they certainly had Steve's appetite. Pretty much his hair and eyes... _god, Steve made such pretty babies, didn't he..._

 

And now he was overcome with the urge to show them off.

 

.oOo.

 

Getting them clean with fresh diapers after they finished up had been simple enough. Though Johnny seemed to want to turn and try to scuttle around as a tiny pup, only to flop over on the thick throw Bucky had them on. And Susie followed his bad influence.

 

Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help the smile.

 

And seeing them like this was just another firm reminder of wanting to share it with them. Susie had stared at him a while, as if expecting him to turn too before Bucky ran a hand over her soft fur and ears.

 

He managed a half turn, like always. Both pups following before he turned back, and they did too. They weren't sick anymore, and Charles had taken care of the issue. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd get to talk to that woman, make sure she knew everything was okay and she wasn't freaking out about what happened.

 

Still, he supposed he felt more nervous than he normally did. But they were just too cute, how could he stay cooped up here and not show them off?

 

Soon enough, they were adorably dressed and safely snug in their carrier, and then their stroller, looking wide eyed at Bucky and the world. And Bucky would have never known babies were such _magnets_ for women. Jesus Christ. He thought Johnny was popular now and thinking about how much worse that would get was a nightmare. But also, if he didn't have Steve, he was pretty convinced he woulda babysat more of Becca's kids knowin' about this cause it was just stupid.

 

Still, pretty proud a the fact that he popped 'em out and no one else.

 

It wasn't long before he caught that scent. And sure enough, saw the same pup.

 

He was with a man this time. Soft featured. Very handsome... a bit _pretty_ to be honest. In that Disney prince charming kind of way. And that pup seemed all too happy to be with him. Looking at him the same way Bucky's pups looked at him... big smiles and...

 

The breeze seemed to change their demeanor. At the same time the same woman walked over. All 3 were suddenly surprised to see Bucky and his pups. Bucky realized the wind must have blown his scent in their direction.

 

.oOo.

 

“You don't have to worry—about the other day I mean—uh-um... I um, I know a guy... he's—.”

 

“Telepathic. He sent me a message that day about what he did. Likely so I wouldn't panic given the circumstance. He is just a pup... I understand...”

 

Bucky blew out a breath and gave a nod. She had asked to talk to him and they had all sat down on a park bench. Both his own pups in his lap while her pup, Victor, was in her own. Victor seemed so curious about Susie, and Johnny seemed curious about Victor. Susie was somewhere in the middle of that, just enjoying Bucky's lap.

 

The couple, Werner and Cynthia, were now staring at him just a bit. As if studying him.

 

First Alpha-level wolf in over 300 years to show up... Bucky had forgotten about that.

 

And he could feel his face heating up and knew he was turning red. Werner seemed to say something to her in Latverian and she responded with a few words of her own and a smile before he blushed too.

 

“We're sorry if we're making you uncomfortable. It's just...”

 

“Yeah... first Alpha in a... _long_ time, I get that...”

 

“Actually, Alphas are well known for their beauty. Matrons especially. You're very pretty.”

 

_Matron?_

 

“Um... thanks?”

 

He knew he had to be blushing about 12 times harder now, and that was saying something. Both of them smiled. And they talked for a little bit. And wouldn't you know, it was just like Bucky to stumble upon _actual_ royalty.

 

Cynthia was the current ruler of Latveria, along with her faithful mate Werner. The little boy, Victor, their little prince. They were currently here on long stretched political business. Bucky was pretty amazed to say the least. Latveria was well known for strictly female rule so it wasn't surprising. But at the same time, it was. The women who ruled were known to have a wife by their side, no one else. The world couldn't exactly control or change how they ran things, but it was always a bit confusing when the Monarch fell pregnant from a strictly female relationship. With Lychans thrown in, it made a hell of a lot more sense.

 

Only he'd never heard of a pregnancy from the current Monarch. To be honest, he should have recognized her.

 

“I can't bear children. Only sire them. Werner is...”

 

Oh. _Oh._ Bucky smiled.

 

“He's like me?”

 

“Yes, Victor takes after him if you would believe it. I think he might sense that your little girl is a bit like me.”

 

When Bucky looked down at the little boy, he blushed and looked away. Bucky smiled. Victor then gave a yawn and a whine before tugging on his bearer's coat and saying something sounding so small in Latverian. Werner responded quickly, taking him to the bathroom.

 

Bucky was quiet a moment before continuing the conversation.

 

“You're an Omega...”

 

“Mmmhm. Werner is a Sigma. A rarity as a bearer. He was a humble doctor when I met him and I just... couldn't stay away. My family didn't approve. Thinking I should find at the very least a Beta female. They've always been... very _strict_ regarding those that will become part of our pack, and what they deem _worthy_ of the honor... When Werner fell pregnant, we were both surprised. He doesn't have heats, which is normal in Sigma bearers... but can sometimes also be indicative of low fertility. At that point, my family no longer had a choice, for Victor's sake. I told them I would leave everything behind for my mate and child if necessary. I think it was the first time I stood up to them...”

 

Bucky gave a small smile. “With some pretty good results, I'm guessing...”

 

“The best results of my life...”

 

“Wish I had a story that romantic to tell my kids...”

 

She laughed a bit. “I'm sure it's not so lacking, you seemed so happy with him the first day I saw you...”

 

“Well, their sire's an absolute giant sappy romantic puppy. But we were enemies before that. I only liked him for his cock.”

 

She burst out laughing then. Maybe not really a story he could tell the twins? Oh, by the way, you were only conceived because I got absolutely addicted to your father's dick.

 

They spoke a little more with her giving some attention to the twins. Smiling at how cute they were.

 

It had actually been... a pretty long while. It seemed like the park was completely empty too... _W_ _eird_.

 

“Werner's been gone a while, I should go check on him...”

 

“I can check on him if you'll stay here with the pups.”

 

She seemed surprised but gave a nod. There was something natural about trusting an Omega to protect. And Bucky had a bad feeling about this...

 

As he walked there, he followed the scents and noticed a few others. When he tuned in his hearing, he heard something like a muffled, almost inaudible whine. And crying.

 

He moved faster, trying not to alarm Cynthia but he could feel the tremor of a growl bubbling in his throat. When he got there, he didn't see anything. Anyone. But he could feel the lingering scents.

 

Then he heard a growl and his pups whining simultaneously. Loud and clear and all too much.

 

He ran back.

 

What he saw was Cynthia losing consciousness to a rag dragged over her mouth. A scent Bucky had caught before that he wasn't the slightest bit fond of.

 

_Wolfsbane..._

 

And his pups were nowhere in site.

 

He saw the man pull a gun and aim it at him. Then felt a sharp pressure and searing heat run through his spine and arm, a clear glow emanating from the metal.

 

The next thing he knew, nothing was clear. And all he could see was _RED..._

 

 _._ oOo _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooooooooooo~ I wonder what could have happened! :0
> 
> ;))))));))))));)))))););)))))));)))))))))));));)));))));)));))))));))
> 
> Mmm... with the red onions, this is really gonna settle and simmer quite nicely. I did add hot sauce so you know. That's mandatory. And I will be very upset if you don't take them. I type that like you have a choice~!
> 
> I'm off to find more onions. Maybe purple for the next batch... hmmm. Technically the same as red but there are subtle changes.
> 
> Happy Hallow's Eve my dearies~. Stay safe out there. Always carry a dildo in self defense.
> 
> <3<3<3


	58. Mama Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing more fierce in nature than a mother protecting her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone ready for more onions? Ooooooooooooooooh, I do hope you enjoy them.
> 
> These were extra juicy when I cut them, I couldn't even keep my eyes open! And it was glorious~!
> 
> I had to take a fresh swim in some hot sauce and now my crotch is burning. It might be on fire, I haven't checked.

_._ oOo _._

 

_He could feel his heart pounding, his blood pumping, racing. Every sound heightened. Every breath like needles on his lungs. Everything rushing around him as he ran. Following the scent. He needed to find them._

 

_He heard voices. Panicked and angry._

 

“ _Stop him!”_

 

“ _We tried, the tranqs don't work on him!”_

 

“ _He's just a stupid mutt and one of their breeders! Shoot him then!”_

 

_He let out a growl._

 

_4 to 2. Bodies hitting the walls. Claws sharp and drenched in blood. 2 to 4 and running again. Searching._

 

_**He needed to find them.** _

 

.oOo.

 

The woman ran into the station frantic and frightened. Like she'd just run for her life. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The typical kind of pretty face. Innocent and believable. Wearing the same cloak all the rest of them were, speckled in blood.

 

The police were immediately on alert.

 

“P-please! A wolf has my babies! He's—he's going to eat them! I don't know what to do! You have to save them!”

 

“Ma'am. Please just—.”

 

“No! You don't understand!. My people were equipt to handle this sort of scenario. We deal with large and dangerous animals on a daily basis. But this one's different! This one's enhanced, or experimented on! He had a single metal arm and was _much_ stronger and larger than any wolf should ever be!”

 

There was a beat of silence before any of them made a move. It wasn't something civilian police handled, that was for sure. So when Howard got the alert while in a meeting, along with the details.

 

He made to call Steve personally.

 

Steve picked up after a few rings.

 

“ _Can this wait? I'm a little—busy!”_

 

It was clear he was in the middle of a fight. But Howard wouldn't call him on a mission if it weren't an emergency.

 

“I think Bucky and the twins might be in danger.”

 

Steve didn't say anything on the other end for a moment.

 

“I got word there's an enhanced wolf with a metal arm running rampant and tearing apart a research facility. Allegedly holding two blonde twins and a brown haired little boy hostage. Though no one can spot the boy. There's another wolf with him, and a puppy. Steve...”

 

“ _I'm on my way.”_

 

.oOo.

 

The jet couldn't get there fast enough. Steve was wracked with guilt and worry for what might be happening to his mate and pups. And he knew his teammates could feel it.

 

“Steve...”

 

He turned to Natasha. She led him over to the mainframe.

 

“Howard sent us a message...”

 

She input a few commands to bring it up. And what he saw made his breath hitch.

 

“ _Breaking news on what appears to be two babies being held hostage by wolves. There was allegedly a third child, but as of yet, we've heard no good news regarding the little boy. The police are doing everything they can to separate the children from the hostile animals, but without much luck. One of the wolves seems to have undergone some sort of experimentation or enhancement. There's a clear hostility whenever anyone gets too close, and any attempts to subdue them at a further range is met with what seems to be a force field of some sort. A mother is left wracked with guilt and worry for her children and she believes her only hope may be the Avengers.”_

 

Steve was growling before he could stop himself. With more anger tempting him to _let the wolf loose_ than he ever thought possible. Bucky was alone, protecting their pups, buzzing with instinct and panic through the bond, getting stronger the closer they got. And he was _scared_.

 

“Steve.”

 

He stopped. Barely able to hold himself together. If this woman thought she had any hope of getting _his_ pups from his mate, she was gonna learn very quickly the Avengers were her worst nightmare in this situation. He took 2 heavy breaths, willing himself to calm down and knowing it wouldn't work.

 

“How much longer.”

 

When Natasha didn't say anything fast enough, Steve lost patience. Forcing Brock and Hank to move and taking the reigns of this stupid jet himself.

 

His mate and pups needed him.

 

.oOo.

 

They got there at the same time the X-Men did. Schmidt was already waiting there and he seemed upset standing beside a different woman with a few injuries. She had seemed to be crying but had been kept back. He'd already received plenty of backlash accusing the blonde woman of lying. Little did the public know...

 

There were cheers as always, seeing him in full Captain America garb. But clear confusion when he beelined for Schmidt and Charles. Steve almost broke down.

 

“What's happening.”

 

“Bucky is in there with both pups. They are safe, but I can't reach any of their minds to calm them down. Something is blocking me and I'm not quite sure what, but it seems to be the same thing that has protected them thus far. There have been failed attempts to shoot him and—.”

 

They settled him when the growling picked up. Steve had to force himself to calm down. He recognized the woman next to Schmidt. Another wolf, Omega.

 

“You're...”

 

“My son... and my mate...”

 

She was heartbroken. And Steve could only feel worse at the fact. He shouldn't have left Bucky alone at all, but what would've happened to her mate and son then?

 

“They're safe for now love. They will be safe.”

 

She turned to Charles and gave a nod if to avoid breaking down.

 

At the same time, they heard that other woman making her way through the crowd.

 

“ _Captain! Captain!_ ”

 

Steve had to reign himself in not to look at her with pure disgust.

 

“Oh, thank goodness you're here—.”

 

“Haven't you done enough?”

 

It wasn't enough to reign in the anger. Every part of him screaming to tear her head off. There weren't a lot of times an Omega would want to appear threatening, to posture in any way and really show just how much they were meant to _protect_. But he felt venom burning in his teeth and he couldn't stop the growling.

 

It took Schmidt AND Brock to hold him back, after the other wolf had caught up. And if it weren't for Erik's own hold on the metal in his clothes, they might not have been enough. But Steve could sense he was more tempted to simply let him go.

 

She seemed _torn._

 

And nervous. The world had just witnessed Captain America snapping at some poor woman. She seemed to change her angle then.

 

“How could you—how could you? Those are—those are my _children—_.”

 

“ _ **MY**_ children, you **bitch**. And I'll _fuckin_ ' prove it to you if I have to because you chose the _wrong_ game to play today. After what you've done to him, be happy I don't **kill** you where you stand—.”

 

“Steven.”

 

He turned to Charles, feeling the fear with the realization from the woman before pulling away. He knew his eyes were glowing. He knew he was on the verge of a transformation and the world was just about to see that primal state. His clothes slightly ripped from getting _that_ close.

 

And he didn't care.

 

Bucky... Johnny... Susie... they were all that mattered.

 

Brock went with him into the facility. Moving past the men as anger rolled off his scent. Enough that he knew the humans could practically _smell_ it.

 

There was carnage. Bodies. And why wouldn't there be? A mother defending her children is the most vicious creature in nature. Bucky wouldn't be any different. But he shouldn't have had to ever do this... to tap into that state of being or the overwhelming power that came with it.

 

And still...

 

Steve couldn't feel any bit as bad as he should for them. It was a painful way to go... but he knew who these people were. Who that woman was...

 

When he got to Bucky, he felt his heart sink and flutter at the same time.

 

He saw one wolf curled into another. A brown one, clearly protecting a pup and hiding him as best he could. He was hurt. The wolf he was curled into was... _beautiful._

 

One paw in the bluish silver of adamantium. The red star clear as day. Rounder ears, a slightly shorter snout. Fluff on his face in a way that was too cute. Deep brown fur Steve knew all too well. Curled swirls all throughout his fur and plenty of fluff giving a pampered and spoiled look as much as he was. The familiar curled tail. His dark fur lightening up to a cream on the underside.

 

He heard the growl for all of 2 seconds before his mate recognized him.

 

The golden glow in his eyes dimming down to a piercing crystalline ice color.

 

And his pups... still in human form were nursing from their bearer with no shame for the rest of the world.

 

Steve wanted to cry. This wasn't how Bucky should have had to turn, but he was happy that damn fragment had answered the call when he needed it most... He walked over, pausing at the forcefield.

 

It took Susie noticing him for it to let down. And he could scent every bit of fear from them and it was taking everything to fight it down and keep calm.

 

He brought a hand to his mate's snout. Running his fingers through the soft brown fur—.

 

“ _Freeze!_ ”

 

He should have known those—.

 

He was quiet when he saw the men frozen in place. Brock seemed confused, moving a hand in front of one of them, then another, their eyes not even moving. Their guns had also been taken, being flung to the ceiling and staying there, rattling.

 

_'“Let's wrap this up quickly now, love. We haven't much time to fix what's occurred.”'_

 

Hearing Charles' voice was a relief Steve hadn't realized he needed.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm-MM~ them onions be so good... ugh, the purple ones just got that UMPH!!
> 
> More to come. I got some sweet onions lined up too, albeit begrudgingly. Not sure if should use hot sauce... or hot fudge... I think hot sauce might be better. Maybe cheese. I'm not sure how all three would fair...
> 
> Ya'll make me work when I wanna be lazy. So onions. I got onions for days~!!
> 
> Steve ready to make a bitch pray, but he's one a the good guys and he really wants to not be right now. And Charles is like a blessing in disguise, him and Erik. Yes, Erik is saying that lovely phrase from where he is.
> 
> "You homo sapiens and your guns..."
> 
> Mmm, maybe I should marinate some of the onions in the river... Also, I'm pretty sure my crotch is on fire~.


	59. Haema Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about naming this 'bad blood', but nobody's on their period. So.
> 
> Fresh onions~. Onions~! Get your fresh cut onions~~!!

.oOo.

 

_Bucky wakes. He can hear giggling. A baby and..._

 

_When he looks around at his surroundings, he realizes he must have fallen asleep in the common room... When he looks to his side, he sees the source of the giggling. And can't help the smile._

 

_There are two little blondes, maybe about 3 or 4 years old. He knows them all too well by now, and they're playing with another baby._

 

_She looks to be a year old, maybe a little more and insanely cute. Her hair is brown in a perfect little bob and her eyes..._

 

_Bucky knows those eyes._

 

_She looks at him with them wide and clear, hazel and green and small spots of blue all mixed together. Just like..._

 

_When he moves to get up, he has to pause, recognizing the feeling and suddenly incomparably annoyed with Steve in every way he can be._

 

_He's heavily pregnant and can feel the baby low and in position to enter the world._

 

_He walks over to them, getting smiles from his pups who pick up and run off. Bucky can only let out a sigh, being left with the little girl, who makes to reach for him._

 

_He doesn't know how but he manages to pick her up. And she's much lighter than his own pups ever were. She holds up her hand to him and he notices a mark. A birthmark maybe, it looks similar to marring and vaguely... familiar... But she doesn't smell like his... She does smell like pack... like the human part of it and—._

 

“ _Hope?”_

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky woke up, it was abrupt. And unsettling. His body ached. Sore all over and down to his bones, like he'd just broken every single one and had been forced to heal quicker than he should. His head was throbbing. And it took him a while to make up from down as he tried to sit up.

 

He wiggled his toes to see if he could get some of the feeling back. And there came along that prickly numb sensation.

 

Settling back into reality was much slower than he wanted. The last he remembered was Steve finding him and the pups... those people...

 

He heard a small whimper and a huff. And when he looked to the side, he saw 3 babies in a crib. His own, curled into the other, Victor, he realized. All of them sleeping soundly, if still lingering with fear from the situation.

 

He heard another huff, less from a child and more from... Werner...

 

He was patched up and sleeping in a bed next to Bucky's and the crib. When Bucky looked around, he could guess where he was.

 

The mansion.

 

 _God..._ he'd _turned._

 

He needed to find Steve. Charles. He needed to find out what happened and how. Getting up was painful. And Bucky had felt all kinds of pain before but never like this. Once he managed, he started walking. But not before checking over each pup.

 

They'd be okay... no one in their right mind would mess with a telepath and someone who could bend metal to his will in their own domain.

 

It still took some convincing to walk away from them after what happened.

 

He followed the scents. Followed the... he heard voices. Cynthia... Erik. Arguing.

 

“ _And you've kept this from him the entire time? He's a Matron, they—.”_

 

“ _Have full control over our entire species, given the will. It's dangerous to simply_ let him know _. Bucky doesn't have the most proficient control of his role among us, as of yet, and has even done so_ accidentally. _And look at what history says the last one wrought among us.”_

 

“ _Matrons are meant to unify us, to connect us. To help us rebuild. You know very well what happened was only because the humans who found him corrupted him. They never once let him turn. And told him not to. He was a victim of Wolf's Madness before he ever had a chance.”_

 

“ _Why do you think we were waiting? His ability to turn is vital in this instance. And ensuring he could before—.”_

 

“ _Erik... Forgive me, Cynthia. This wasn't simply a matter of telling him what he was for us... there's someone for whom we've been waiting to come back that could have explained it better than any of us. Guided Bucky into_ not _being the dangerous version... of such... that... so many of us have come to fear.”_

 

She gave pause, before seeming to realize what he meant.

 

“ _The Guardian...”_

 

“ _Yes... Bucky wasn't simply chosen as an Alpha, or a Matron. If we're to hold any stock in this..._ hope _that our species is to survive. He is meant to birth the next goddess as well...”_

 

Cynthia seemed to resign herself to what she'd just been told and sat down. Bucky was peeking in at this point, getting a better view and hearing. They hadn't noticed him yet. Steve was there, sitting backward in a chair, his arms crossed and resting over it, his brows furrowed and clear anger and worry still on him. He hadn't said anything.

 

Nick and Pierce were there too.

 

Pierce was the next to speak up.

 

“Those orchestrating this event have been caught, or what remains of them at least—.”

 

Bucky's breath hitched and his stomach dropped. He'd almost forgotten about what he'd done.

 

“And while I'm sure you still have much to discuss amongst your own. The fact remains that this is still an issue that's more prevalent than it should be. Even if you have the ability to erase memories, it doesn't stop someone from taking a picture or selling said picture. And it's not going to stop our most paranoid _'foil hat wearers'_ from believing in and trying to uncover your species, despite the cost. You were lucky the perpetrators weren't prepared for dealing with someone of Barnes' caliber. They were certainly prepared to deal with your kind.”

 

“That being said, I think it's safe to say we might not always be able to keep up with damage control.”

 

They all turned to Nick.

 

“Eventually, keeping the public in the dark isn't going to be possible. Keeping you out of public eye, maybe. But they're going to catch up. We... owe your people... more than we could ever repay you for. You are an incredibly intelligent species and you have sworn to stand by us and protect us, _for millennia_ , and you've been dealt a bad hand. That's understandable. There are people that have sworn to protect you where they can because of it. But there are also people that are afraid of you. And that's not without reason... Eventually, we're going to have to open the curtain, and show them what's behind the door. We can't protect something that doesn't exist.”

 

“Are you saying we should stop hiding?”

 

Nick gave a pause before responding to Steve.

 

“We got these guys for kidnapping, child endangerment, animal abuse. And not much else. Because the public doesn't know what really happened. And the police can't put them down for anything else. The best we can do is erase their memories and you already know how well that works... Your people are the ones to decide what's best for your species, we can't take that away from you... but times are changing. Maybe faster than we can handle. That's not gonna stop.”

 

“The humans aren't _ready_ to know such a thing...”

 

“Maybe. But the general majority of people aren't like the ones you and your mate, his mate, had the misfortune of dealing with today.”

 

“You might face discrimination, hostile behavior, fear. But we'd also be better equipt to protect you from that as well, and what happened today. To let people know that sort of savage behavior won't be tolerated.”

 

Cynthia looked to Pierce a moment but looked away. Charles was the next to speak up.

 

“Perhaps it's a conversation that should be tagged for a later date... with everything that's happened......................................................”

 

He continued, but Bucky lost track of the words. He felt sick and he knew his breathing was getting heavier as he swallowed thickly. He was... _he was ruining_ _ **everything**_ _for their people. **His** people..._

 

He didn't notice Steve noticing him. And he didn't notice how sick he was until he was actually throwing up in the toilet after Steve helped him get to the bathroom.

 

And looking at what came out of him... sour and rich red... like he'd eaten _too much blood_ , enough he could practically _taste_ it on his tongue, and couldn't hold it in. He felt overwhelmed and he couldn't stop it. He'd never felt like this before...

 

“Easy... easy, Buck...”

 

It took him a moment and a few breaths before he could rasp out the words.

 

“ _W-what happened... what is this?_ ”

 

Steve was quiet a moment.

 

“Haema reflux... your body is reacting to the composition of the blood you ingested... it normally happens the first time we eat a human heart... Humans are... a little bit _different_ because of how their blood and body absorb certain chemicals they're exposed to on a day to day basis. While our bodies still learn to process that, they can reject it, and it can make us sick...”

 

_Human... heart._

 

“ _Wh—at?_ ”

 

Bucky choked up. He didn't know how to take in that information. He used to be human. _He used to be human._ And he'd— _he'd..._

 

_Oh god..._

 

He was crying in his mate's arms sooner than he was able to register. And Steve... Steve just held him tight.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, back when I was thinking about that game, I had some songs in my head. I sometimes match them up to fics or use them for inspiration to keep me going. The idea for the game was to give out a couple songs in rounds, and have people vote for them until we ended up with one song. That would decide what I worked on, pretty simple and it would have left the outcome more of a nice surprise.
> 
> BUT APPARENTLY.
> 
> I don't have enough fun people reading my story.
> 
> I'm one away from 60 chapters fffffffffffffffffffffffffffuck my life. This wasn't supposed to be this long. 120000 words. Fuck.
> 
> . . .
> 
> FUCK.
> 
> But how awesome would it be if the story ended at exactly 69 chapters? I think Bucky would be so proud of me. I'ma make that my goal, even if I don't think I'll make it. More likely to surpass it actually...
> 
> I... may have let the onions float around a little too close to a dead body while i was marinating them in the rivers. Oh well.


	60. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between monsters and men, sometimes the line of who's what isn't so easily defined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fuckin' 60... I'ma try to make that goal.
> 
> I'm running out of onions...
> 
> Begrudgingly, and against my better judgment, I decided on hot fudge for the sweet onions of next chapter. Ugh, god, they taste like they were marinated in cream and sugar. It's so stupid cause they can't even cause cavities. That's what the hot fudge is for.
> 
> *Squints*
> 
> These onions were more mild than I was expecting too. Someone find me more onions.
> 
> I found some pink ones but they're suspiciously soft, sweet, and cavity inducing...

.oOo.

 

“ _Oh, darling, I'm sure you can handle it without the two of us to hold your hand.”_

 

“No. You don't understand what it is to keep two mated wolves separate during a heat—.”

 

“ _Which I'm sure you have plenty of strength for.”_

 

“They outweigh me together! And Bucky can turn now, in their bipedal forms—.”

 

“ _You can lift far more than that, sweetheart. Have more faith in yourself. I'm sure our baby brother can handle it.”_

 

“ _Of course he can. The mighty Thor! We've other things to do, but we do love you so very much. Good luck~.”_

 

“No—no!”

 

Thor frowned as the magic faded. Before getting frustrated enough to toss the scrying bowl and make a mess of the water. Convincing them to help him had been a nightmare with not even the slightest budge of progress. And he knew they were doing it on purpose.

 

He wasn't so sure he'd be able to convince them in the end... and he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Bucky without causing him and Steve great pain... and with everything that happened...

 

He sighed. Before hearing a small knock on the door. Maybe smaller than he expected when he turned to see who was there. He'd left it open after all.

 

It wasn't the best feeling to see their team leader look meager or unsure. In any way. Steve was... seeing him in pain was one thing, watching him see someone he loved in pain was like watching a world _entirely_ fall apart...

 

“How is he...?”

 

Steve shook his head after a moment, he looked exhausted. Thor took a breath and stood.

 

Bucky was still heavily affected by what had happened. It was one thing to kill a person. Nothing he hadn't been guilty of before. Nothing any of them hadn't been, given circumstances and their jobs... Finding out he'd... _eaten_... a person, _people..._ That was... _different._ Especially when Bucky had _been_ a human before. The easiest way to describe his current state was... _numb._

 

If it weren't for his pups, he might be completely unresponsive. He was still shaken and in fear of what happened. The other couple that had been involved was also staying in the tower a few days, given the circumstance.

 

When Steve finally led Thor to Bucky. He saw him curled up on that big plush throw. Human form and holding his pups close. Around him were a familiar dingy blond wolf... A soft brown one. Another brown one though a slightly different shade, with a tiny pup of a similar color, though slightly off. A fairly large blue one with somewhat lionish features. And a small green one that was curled in by the softer brown one. Most if not all of them sleeping.

 

The soft brown one doing what he could to comfort Bucky... Even as a wolf, the Professor's mannerisms were easy to spot.

 

Thor walked over. Bucky's eyes were dull and he was staring out, still holding his pups.

 

“Bucky...”

 

He looked up, surprised by Thor's voice. Only slightly sitting up. The effect Thor had on them wasn't fair. But it helped, so he ran his hand through Bucky's hair to calm him down. Thor wasn't all that sure if the crying had ever stopped, but that seemed to make it start up again.

 

“You're safe now... they're safe now...”

 

“ _H-how could they be safe when I...?_ ”

 

Bucky choked off. Thor wasn't sure what to make of his voice sounding so much smaller than he was used to. He could only imagine how much Bucky's state of being was tearing Steve up inside, how much Steve wanted to make it better, and to no avail...

 

“ _I... lost control...and I..._ ”

 

“No one's going to hold what happened against you, Bucky... you reacted on raw instinct to protect your children. Nothing more. You are not to blame for what those people wrought. And you are not the only one to have ever... lost control...”

 

Thor tensed his jaw as he said the words. Bucky looked up again before looking back at Steve, who was standing a little ways away, worry still clear on his face. Bucky looked back down at the pups then, still sleeping...

 

“They'll be fine... you've already made sure of that... but it's moments like these that your mate will need you as much as you need him.”

 

It took Bucky a moment to tear himself away from his pups and his pack. Charles gave him a soft glance before moving his own pup with them and the other wolves curled further in on them.

 

When he got to Steve, he had no idea how much he'd needed to be held by his mate until Steve's strong arms were once again wrapped around him and holding him tight. Bucky couldn't have stopped crying even if he wanted to.

 

.oOo.

 

“Thor had... trouble. Saying that...”

 

Even without saying the words, Steve picked up on what Bucky meant.

 

“He knows a little bit of what it's like... wouldn't say he's fond of it either...”

 

_Losing control..._

 

Bucky looked up.

 

“I... I didn't know... it could be like that...”

 

Steve didn't say anything for a moment.

 

“Is that... normal? For us? To just... _eat_ people? Does that make us the monsters they thought we were? They thought I was? I used to be human... and you didn't want me to forget that, Steve. But what if that part of me's already gone. What if I've already forgotten and that's how it _always_ ends up being? What if—.”

 

Bucky had to stop himself before he started hyperventilating. Steve saw the signs and immediately made to calm him down, pulling him in again and holding him close, letting Bucky take in his scent and taking in Bucky's. Fully waiting until he stopped shaking...

 

“It's not always like that... and it doesn't make you a monster to protect your pups. As far as I'm concerned, that's all you did.”

 

Bucky pulled back, barely being able to.

 

“But that's _not_ all I did! Steve, I—I've taken life before. I've eaten meat before, no trouble. But I... I saw their memories and _felt_ their pain and their _fear_... and I couldn't stop myself. _I couldn't stop._ And I felt _nothing_ for the very thing that I used to be when—... most of my family is still _human... What if that happens again with the people I love. And I don't give a damn. How could I do that like I'm not one of them?_ ”

 

“But you're not, Bucky! You're not human anymore, and you did _everything_ you could to make sure _your family_ was okay. And isn't that just it? Yes, you were human, but you're not anymore. And that's _okay._ It's not good or bad and it doesn't make you a monster, it just _is._ And in the moment that those people chose to attack you and the pups, they _chose_ to no longer be human. Because _normal_ people don't attack innocent babies and civilians just trying to live their lives. They _chose_ to be monsters, and all you did was fight and _win._ Bucky, look at me. _Look at me._ I _know_ you. You would never hurt your family. Human or not, they're still pack. And I know you'd fight to protect them from any monster just as fiercely. That was all you did...”

 

“ _That wasn't all I did..._ ”

 

“You're right... you saved another wolf's mate and her son...”

 

“ _I lost control..._ ”

 

“And I don't hold that against you any more than you hold it against me!”

 

“That's _not_ the same thing...”

 

“Isn't it...? I wasn't referring to the day you were in heat, Buck...”

 

Bucky was quiet... he furrowed his brows looking up at his mate, feeling his chest tighten at how utterly _broken_ Steve looked.

 

“I don't throw up anymore...”

 

Bucky's eyes widened.

 

“It's happened enough times for me to lose count. And I don't throw up anymore because my body's accustomed to how many times it's happened. I don't _want_ to remember it... _but I don't have a choice_... Every scream is like a _burn_ in my mind and I know exactly how frightening it can be to _lose_ _yourself_ like that... I didn't ever want you to have to go through that, Buck... and all I can think about is how much I _wish_ I'd been there to—.”

 

“ _Don't you dare pin this on yourself, Steve... what happened wasn't your fault._ ”

 

“ _And it wasn't yours either..._ ”

 

Bucky couldn't fight him when Steve pulled him in tighter, and could only hold on just as tight... They were both quiet for a moment...

 

“The night I escaped... after being captured that first time... I tried to hold it in... tried to keep myself... sane. Even if I didn't know what was really happening... I didn't trust your boss, but I didn't want—... a lot of people who were more innocent than I thought died that day... whenever it happens, I just try to bury it... but I'm guiltier of worse than you've done, Buck...”

 

Bucky was quiet for a moment.

 

“No one really misses them... they were kind of a bunch of dicks... the ones Schidmt stationed to watch over you anyway...”

 

When Bucky pulled back a bit, Steve looked at him with that same damn puppy face. And Bucky closed the gap between their lips to let his mate know it was okay... When he pulled away, what he gave was a whisper...

 

“ _You know I'll always forgive you... I'll never blame you for the things you can't control, Stevie..._ ”

 

Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky's, looking into his mate's much wider eyes...

 

“I just wish you'd forgive yourself...”

 

“Haven't you already done that for me?”

 

They held each other tight for another long while... just staying in comfortable silence. Eventually, Steve spoke up again.

 

“It's not always like that... when you told me you were... afraid of turning. I didn't know what to say. Because there is that part of us that's primal, raw power. That part that takes control and... unleashes the worst of what we're capable of... but it's not always like that. I wanted to tell you about the good. Most of the time, it's... freeing. Pure... Natural in a way that's hard to describe. Peaceful. Like there's nothing holding you back and you're feeling what you were meant to be from the start... I wanted to show you what that was like...”

 

Bucky blushed.

 

“You still can... but maybe... maybe not right now... guess I won't need that surgery anymore, huh...”

 

Steve gave a nod before a faint smile, and then his mate a kiss to calm him down. When Bucky's blush got deeper, he could only hold him tighter...

 

“They're not gonna hold it against you... legally, I mean. If a hunter enters a no hunting grounds or wildlife reserve with the intention of harming a mother bear and her cubs, and gets killed in the process, he's the one in the wrong, not the bears... they're counting this as the same thing.”

 

Bucky gave a nod and they were quiet again for a long while. God, why did his mate have to be so comforting... Eventually, Bucky's mind drifted to something else... It was Hank he saw, saying the little girl's name at the end of his dream...

 

_Hope..._

 

“Stevie...”

 

Steve pulled back to look at him.

 

“I had another dream...”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder who Thor was talking to~. And that little girl~! *gasp*
> 
> As far as those men that had the misfortune of watching Steve? I imagined a whole bunch of Shatterstars and Deadpool's mention of no one really missing him because he was a bit of a prick. And then I couldn't unsee them as such. So Bucky is being wholly accurate when he says that. Even if it is a little insensitive. Let's just say Schmidt had a guess of what would happen, and he *really* did not like those guys, plus he's a manipulative shit, so it just made sense.
> 
> As far as Bucky's guilt goes. I do so love playing with concepts. He almost always feels guilty after a kill (because that's what a good person would feel), so I figured what would tear him up more is not feeling anything at all. It's not that he feels guilt for killing them, it's that he killed them and feels nothing for it when he believes he should. Especially when he lost control. Oh Bucky... you're too sweet for your own good... And Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb.
> 
> Maybe I should hold back on the onions...
> 
> No, definitely not enough.
> 
> Also. I'm pretty sure those pink onions I found are fairy floss in disguise... They don't cause tears when you cut them...
> 
> Who put them here.
> 
> I need more onions!


	61. Glued At The Hip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions aren't easily answered when your walking Lycanthrope Encyclopedia is missing.
> 
> Not even fertility gods have all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are no fun.
> 
> Take the onions. AND LIKE THEM.
> 
> Ugh, fucking hot fudge...

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a sigh as he flipped the page. Then pulled Johnny's hand away before he ended up ripping the book. He gave another sigh when his son made the attempt again.

 

“Steve...”

 

He felt Steve shift before he got Johnny's attention with something else, and their little boy settled down. Susie was already perfectly calm. In fact, if Bucky didn't know better, he'd assume she was reading the book with him.

 

Right now, he had both twins in his arms, adjusted in the space of his crisscrossed legs, while he sat in the space of Steve's crisscrossed legs, on the large throw set up in the living space. A mess of toys around them too. They really fit perfectly together, almost like the matryoshkas Bucky _probably_ shouldn't have set up. The book was something Charles had given him regarding ancient Lycanthrope symbols, to see if he could figure out the dream since Marc wasn't there.

 

After his conversation with Steve, he received a firm reminder from the pack of how much they cared about him. He ended up waking up in a pile of wolves that had all somehow found their way to huddling around Thor. Bucky blamed Wade, even if Thor didn't seem to mind. And it wasn't _actually_ his fault.

 

Still his fault though, always his fault.

 

When he spoke with Charles, it wasn't surprising that he read the questions Bucky had without him actually having the courage to ask them. Without even really having to read his mind.

 

And now Bucky knew the reason why him and Steve, even Hank McCoy, were so worried regarding interfering with the fragment... The glow between the plates of his arm was dim, but permanent now, and the arm itself was more fluid than it had ever been. Howard still wanted to scan him over but it was likely they wouldn't be doing much else.

 

Charles had apologized and told him that Marc was a better source for answers regarding most of those subjects, but that he did have some old Lycanthrope literature that might provide some help.

 

Which led him back to the book that laid in front of him now. He was looking for the symbol he saw on the little girl's hand in his dream. Something about it seemed so significant... and the fact Hank Pym was the one to say her name, to be looking for her... and her eyes... Bucky _knew_ those eyes...

 

But he couldn't put his finger on why that symbol seemed so familiar either...

 

He flipped another page.

 

With his biological clock ticking for his heat, with everything that had happened...

 

Cynthia... Bucky had wanted her to stick around with everything still mulling over, and she had felt that, staying within reach so Bucky knew she and her family were safe... but he couldn't help but wonder just how much... _influence_ he had over the other wolves... over... _Steve_...

 

He gave a frustrated growl.

 

He needed Marc to come home.

 

Steve held him tighter and scented him to calm him down.

 

Bucky couldn't help but squirm a little bit before he felt his mate adjust just to snuggle him further. He'd been extra clingy, and even if Bucky wouldn't admit it... he had too...

 

He glanced over at the matryoshkas... _fertility..._

 

“Thor's a fertility god, right?”

 

Steve's only response was a soft hum before he nuzzled Bucky again. Pressing a few kisses along his neck. Not really helpful... And Bucky well... if anyone said he blushed, he'd deny it. He was very much trying to not get turned on. _Especially with his pups... Goddammit Steve..._

 

“Do you... think he'd be able to help... Jan and Hank...?”

 

Steve stopped. Pulling back a little. He answered honestly.

 

“I don't know... I think he would have offered if he could though...”

 

“He's gotta know something at least... I can't... shake this feeling Steve.”

 

Steve didn't say anything. And it didn't take long for Johnny to get their attention. He had that look on his face goin' like his pacifier was confusing him to high hell. His brows were furrowed and his sister was just calmly staring at him too. Eventually, Steve took his binkie out and their son looked surprised at the both of them before smiling and putting his hand in his mouth. Bucky stared before glancing at Steve.

 

“You know he's gotta drop that habit at some point, right?”

 

Steve gave a smile like he was keepin' in the laugh. Bucky sighed before stretching against Steve so he had enough space to adjust and lifting his shirt. And of course, Steve helped by being the one to readjust and hold the twins, one arm each, as Bucky fixed himself up so he could feed his pups...

 

He was wondering if Susie was at all interested, but when Steve took her pacifier too, she latched on as quick as Johnny did. When they were both settled in, Bucky gave another sigh before leaning back against Steve.

 

It almost seemed too easy... for everything to just... fall back in line.

 

“Buck...”

 

“Mm?”

 

When he saw the concern on Steve—.

 

“I'm okay Steve...”

 

His mate didn't seem too convinced but kissed him back when Bucky leaned in to close the gap between them...

 

After the twins finished up, they seemed to want out of the space in Bucky's legs. Bucky almost didn't wanna let them go, but he couldn't help the smile watching them fumble on the blanket. Steve gave him a quick nuzzle to let him know that everything would be fine. To go talk to Thor if he needed to.

 

Bucky took a breath. Then got up.

 

.oOo.

 

Honestly, seeing Thor of all people get frustrated enough to toss something across the room was... _different._

 

Bucky had seen him angry before, but that was generally during a fight. Annoyed with Wade, sure. This was something else entirely.

 

This was the kind of angry only family could make you. As proven by how startled he was once he noticed Bucky.

 

“My friend! I did... not see you there. Is there any need you have of me?”

 

“Uh... yeah... sorta... you okay?”

 

Thor took a breath as if to calm himself down before giving a tight smile.

 

“ _Perfect._ ”

 

“I could come back later.”

 

“No— _no!_ I'm fine. Simply...”

 

“Family issues?”

 

Thor gave sigh, giving up the smile. “In a word... What did you need of me?”

 

Right then. Bucky took a breath.

 

“It's about Jan and Hank...”

 

Thor seemed surprised but gave a nod.

 

“I had this dream... least a couple years into the future. But it seemed... so _real_... my pups were there and... there was this other baby... a little girl. Probably almost 2 years old... And she looked... _so much_ like them... Jan and... Hank... I could've sworn she was their's... As far as I know, they... still can't have kids but... she had this... mark on her. It seemed like a birthmark but something about it told me it came from a blessing... or something like it... Then I... I thought about how... you're a fertility god? And I know you helped me when I was pregnant but... I guess I don't really know what you _can_ do... Steve said you probably would've already offered if you could do something for them, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask what you do know...”

 

Thor gave a nod before giving a slightly sad smile.

 

“A wholly honest answer is... invariably complicated... I _theoretically_ could provide a blessing for those with nothing to start from, like the Lady Van Dyne. But not as long as my abilities are unstable and have not yet matured.”

 

Bucky's eyes widened.

 

“What would it take to mature them?”

 

“Siring a child...”

 

Oh...

 

“Until then, what I can manage are only small things, and nothing truly direct. Aiding those who are pregnant, providing minute fertility enhancement for those in my presence, though only for those with something to start from, and supposed control over my own virility, though that can... falter. The ring I wear ensures it won't by simply _limiting_ me. Something like birth control... I can also tell when someone is pregnant and to some degree, who sired the child, but even that skill isn't as adept as it could be.”

 

_Minute fertility enhancement..._

 

Shit.

 

“How much time did Steve spend around you before I came around?”

 

“We were nearly glued at the hip. Why?”

 

_Motherfucker._

 

“No reason...”

 

Bucky took a breath.

 

“So there's... not anything you could do? Till you have a kid of your own, I mean?”

 

“I am truly sorry, my friend... if something comes to mind, I will be sure to tell you.”

 

Bucky gave a nod. And took another breath.

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky got back, it was to his pups sleeping with his mate curled around them, all 3 once again in wolf form.

 

His heart clenched as he walked to them.

 

He'd been so desperate to turn... to share this with them... and now that he could... he was too scared to...

 

It didn't take long for Steve to notice him, his tail thumping when he did before he leaned up to press his furred face against Bucky's forehead. It was hard to believe that such a sweetheart had... Bucky knew better than to doubt Steve at this point, but it almost didn't seem real to think that he was capable of... hurting people, at all, really. With how gentle he was with the pups... with Bucky...

 

He heard Steve give a whine before a yawn, and a nudge. Before pulling Bucky down and in as he could manage. Pups inbetween them, and snuggling his mate. With as big as Steve was, Bucky was almost too easily swallowed up by his bulk and fur. Feeling the pups stir between them and give huffs before stretching out as if demanding space. Then settling with a few licks of their lips and their heads snuggled on Bucky's abdomen.

 

They were already bigger than regular wolf puppies and Bucky was already wondering how big they'd get with the size of their father. Still, he couldn't help the smile as he brought a hand down to pet them.

 

It was almost too easy to fall asleep.

 

And waking up was abrupt with everything rushing through his mind. When he did, he didn't see Steve. Not right away. And the dream he had and what he saw was fresh on his mind.

 

The same little girl, if a few months younger. And he was still pregnant, if a few months less. And those eyes...

 

_Those eyes..._

 

And that...

 

_Fuck._

 

Because of course Steve had to put his clothes on shirt first. Underwear and pants later. And have his dick out for Bucky to have perfect view of in the meantime. He almost lost his train of thought. And his eyes were certainly caught. The pups were still sleeping. And Bucky was trying _really_ hard not to get turned on right now. Steve wasn't. And fuck him for it. That just wasn't fair.

 

Bucky bit his lip watching his mate dress. It was like a trance that didn't end until the pants were back on. And then his train of thought came crashing back.

 

“I had another dream. I know exactly what the symbol looks like.”

 

Steve's eyes widened.

 

“That's great, Buck! What did it look like?”

 

“Well... it was... swirly... and fancy. With a circle? And 2 dots... perfectly symetrical... Kinda like a flower.”

 

Steve gave a slightly slow if confused nod. Bucky took a breath before getting up and getting a pen and paper. He sat down with Steve on the couch and hesitated for a second before glancing at Steve. Very unsure.

 

“D-don't... laugh. Okay... _M'not as skilled as you..._ ”

 

He managed what he could of the symbol on the paper. Since it was fresh in his mind. It was was 2 circles. One smaller on the bottom edge of the other, overlapping with a dot just under the 2. Then loose lined swirls on either side in a somewhat floral pattern, curling and intertwining around the dot under them. And a dot above the bigger circle.

 

Steve smiled while he waited, but it faded the closer Bucky got to finishing. And turned to a look of slight confusion and surprise once he finished. And _recognition._ And that made Bucky's heart flutter, thinking of the little girl's name.

 

“This is what you saw on her?”

 

“Yes. Right on her palm. Do... do you know what it means?”

 

Steve didn't give an answer for a moment, setting the drawing down. Instead of giving one, he brought his foot up to show Bucky the same symbol, if faded, on the pad of it. Small enough to miss, but enough like marring to notice.

 

Bucky's eyes widened.

 

“How have I missed that—how long have you had it?! _Please_ tell me you know what it means, Stevie...”

 

Because if one thing was certain... those were _Jan's_ eyes he saw on that little girl...

 

Steve shook his head...

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Bucky's thoughts were only cut off when he felt a small hand grab his own foot. Belonging to a baby in human form on his hands and knees decidedly _not_ in the last spot they left him. And staring up at them like the happy giggly baby he was before sitting his rump in the new spot he'd gotten to.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to Satan I'ma start withholding chapters and going on random repeated breaks. What part of I'm needy as fuck don't ya'll understand?
> 
> It's like every time I try to ask a question or prompt some chatting, even suggest a fricken game, all I get is crickets. Threats though. Those I get response from. THIS IS NOT HOW ONE BUILDS A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???
> 
> Obviously, this is why I needed the onions~. But apparently, no one is invested enough in my genius plans to give enough shits. Maybe I should keep it to myself. Just like those fairy floss onions I *could* be using for the ending of the story. But maybe I'll just toss them instead...
> 
> *Squints*
> 
> Sometimes that button just looks soooooooooooooo pretty... it's glittery now... like it got a visit from the craft herpes fairy...
> 
> Also, ya'll don't care enough about Moony. MOONY... HNNNGGGHHHHHHH... <3<3<3


	62. Sweet Guests & Terrible Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's a little shit. 
> 
> Bucky loves him too much.
> 
> Susie keeps secrets.
> 
> Bucky loves her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAIS.
> 
> TT_____________________________________________TT
> 
> I'M SAD.
> 
> WHY.
> 
> WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...
> 
> He's gone...
> 
> This chapter ended up longer.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> . . .
> 
> That was a lie. I got tons to say...
> 
> I'm shocked literally no one said a thing about Johnny CRAWLING for the first time. He's a baby, that's a milestone! And everyone was so focused on the thought of Bucky apparently pimping and studding out his mate? Like damn, I would love to get him the purple suit with the feather hat and ruffle shirt, complete with the fancy jewel cane and that pimpin' walk. But I don't think he'd appreciate it much with pups to take care of. He'd probably dump it all on Wade and ruin all my plans~.
> 
> Hilarious though. I could picture Steve happily wearing a jeweled collar for him. There's not a lot he wouldn't do for his mate.
> 
> Also, I'm detecting a pattern here.
> 
> *Squints*
> 
> I don't like it. Eat your onions, dammit. I don't have many this chapter but still! I swear I'ma find a way to make it rain onions.

.oOo.

 

“Steve... _Steve_. What is he doing? Make him stop, _please_.”

 

Bucky was sitting at the table, pumping, when he noticed his son looking up at the matryoshkas on the end table before _standing_ to grab one.

 

6 months. Barely over 6 moon cycles. Just picked up crawling. And he was already standing.

 

Granted, with help from the objects around him, and clearly not ready to walk on wobbly little legs, but still. Apparently, Johnny had chosen now to cruise through his milestones and make Bucky's heart break and flutter, make him laugh and cry all at the same time. They both wondered if Susie would be following soon or was already doing so or at least capable of it, and just didn't care so much to do anything in front of her parents. She had always been such a quiet baby...

 

So when they heard soft puppy howling in the middle of the night the same day they saw their son first crawling? Johnny. And the barks they heard the next morning? Johnny. All the while, it seemed like Susie didn't have a care for those things. Anytime she'd hear her brother bark or howl, she'd get this frown on her face. She'd kicked him one night just for not shutting up, and that had them both crying the rest of the night. Superbaby kicks do not hold back.

 

Bucky had tried to see if she would crawl to him, but all she seemed to do was stare before going back to doing her own thing. And then there were times she would move like she had crawled, but no one was a witness.

 

Steve walked over and picked his son up, getting one of those squeals from Johnny in the process. Kid needed to slow it down before Bucky's heart up and jumped from his chest. Cute as he was...

 

Right now, Susie was on the throw, holding the stuffed soldier bunny while playing with her toys. And Victor. Who seemed as shy and considerate as she was. Werner was there with them while Bucky pumped. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He thought he felt like a cow before but this was a whole nother level. Granted his babies had been drinking a lot in the midst of another growth spurt, but it was seeming a bit ridiculous. He felt like his mom hormones were up in hackles again and his chest _hurt_ if he didn't get rid of enough milk.

 

 _And_ his nipples _leaked_.

 

Steve walked over to him holding their son while keeping his attention. Bucky was just about finishing up and cleaning himself up as he capped each small bottle of extra milk. Looking at them, there were way too many... He didn't _feel_ like his chest was really _that_ much bigger... and it still wasn't like he had actual tits, but making the connection was that _he_ produced all that milk from his chest... well, fuck.

 

He gave a sigh as he got up, giving a kiss to his son as he reached for Bucky from Steve's arms. Johnny seemed to be extra happy today and it seemed like every little thing he did had Bucky's heart fluttering and Steve all too proud of him. He got a kiss back from his son before going to the sink and fridge to finish cleaning and put away the milk.

 

When he heard the small and repeated _'ma!'_ from his son as he reached for him, he knew his eyes had started watering. He knew Johnny didn't quite _know_ what he was saying yet... but they got an inkling that he had already made some association. Or maybe he just knew saying that made Bucky melt like buttercream for his antics. Steve brought him over as he finished and handed him to Bucky, and he wanted to cry looking at his baby boy who was too cute for his own good. Johnny seemed to settle down quick in his arms and snuggle in.

 

He still wondered about that. What he wanted his kids to even call him, what they even would call him and Steve. Mama and dada, just ma and da like Steve called his parents. Mum and dad like Bucky called his... Dad and pops or papa if they chose that route, or even managed to get the choice which didn't seem all that likely.

 

And somehow... Bucky didn't seem to mind all that much...

 

He kinda wondered if it was all the same or... different for Lycans...

 

“Is there anything wolves in particular use for... mom or dad? Maybe formal?”

 

“Well, the simplest reference is sire and bearer, but that's… more for other people referring to the parents, not really the kids. As far as what babies call us, mama and dada are generally so universal because of how certain species of babies learn to make sounds. So those wouldn't be far off. In our own language, a bearer can generally be referred to as _maman_ by their children, which is actually more similar to French. Sires can range a bit more, from _aufair_ to _parre_ or _dati_. Formally, it can change depending on a person's designation, and whether they sired or bore the children. For an Alpha who bears children... typically, _Alma_ would be used... _Offe_ for an Omega wolf who's sired them...”

 

Bucky gave a blush without meaning to as he looked at Steve. Steve gave him a smile back before going over to pull him in and hold them both tight. Lightly scenting and letting Bucky scent him.

 

That was another thing. The clinginess hadn't really gone away. In fact, something seemed to be boosting it tenfold. Bucky would ask, but he couldn't bring himself to when his instincts were once again, agreeing wholeheartedly. And he was learning to trust them at this point.

 

He noticed Johnny falling asleep after a moment, and then he heard a light growl from Steve before the hold got tighter, the scenting more intimate, and he found himself pressed against the counter.

 

“Stevie! What's gotten into you?”

 

Steve pulled back a little, but not much, giving a soft smile.

 

“I can't help it... you smell s'good...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the flush across his cheeks...

 

“Well, I'm also holding our son...”

 

“I know... both a you smell like mine...”

 

Now Bucky couldn't help biting his lip. In a way, it was good Johnny was all tuckered out. He pulled away from Steve's arms to check on their daughter. When he got to Susie, her eyelids drooped just the same, and it wasn't long before he saw that yawn from her _and_ Victor sitting next to her. Werner picked him up much to his son's weak protest, while Bucky scooped up Susie to hold her with her brother, both of them snuggled in before he took them to their crib. Bucky gave a smile to Werner, letting him know it was okay for them to share once he saw the other pup had fallen asleep. Victor was a little bigger but there was still plenty of space, and both the twins seemed to like him very much.

 

Werner was a great mum... it did make Bucky wonder though.

 

“So what's a Sigma mama called?”

 

Werner seemed surprised a moment, Bucky hadn't meant to be so blunt so he wasn't surprised when he felt heat creeping on his cheeks. Still, he was surprised by the easy going smile Werner gave.

 

“Uhh... Steve um—.”

 

“ _Simme..._ I overheard... The mothers are typically _Alma, Bema, Gam, Lami..._ Fathers are _Offe, Ladde, Gadi, Bef, Sita._ In the rare event that an Omega bears a child or an Alpha sires one, typically occurring in couples of the same caste, _Ome_ is used for an Omega mother, while _Affa_ is used for an Alpha father. In a pair such as myself and Cynthia, even if she could bear children, it would not be likely that she would, given how our castes present and how our bond is solidified. It's almost like... she makes me more fertile one way as opposed to the other... it... forgive me, it is a bit difficult to explain...”

 

“I... think I got it. Even if Steve were a girl Omega, I'd probably still end up having all the kids whether he could or not, just cause of how our bodies recognize each other... I think?”

 

Werner smiled. “That works, yes. I suppose we would need to watch these two... When Victor takes a liking to something, it hardly fades...”

 

“Ah, jeez. Please don't make me think about my little girl knocking someone up, let alone your little boy. I just pushed her out.”

 

“6 months ago... that time goes by quicker than you'd think.”

 

“ _Please_ don't remind me... I wanna stay in denial, thinking they'll be babies forever...”

 

“And before you know it, they'll be having babies of their own.”

 

“ _Goddammit Werner, stop._ ”

 

Werner didn't hold back the smile. Bucky rolled his eyes. They were quiet a moment, just looking at their pups.

 

“Speaking of... how does that exactly... _work_. I mean—I uh... I know she's _different_ than a normal—um... human girl... is down there but...”

 

“You're curious regarding myself and Cynthia.”

 

Bucky started blushing again but nodded. Werner smiled. And then told him.

 

“ _Well_...”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke up hot. And sweaty. And all too uncomfortable.

 

He'd decided to take a nap after his chat with Werner. It was... nice. Having someone like himself directly around (that wasn't Wade). The Professor did his best, and was nice to have around too, but he also came with Erik. And he wasn't the _best_ with words and people. As intelligent as he was... maybe because of that.

 

The pack cuddling was also nice.

 

He blew a tuft of hair out of his face, moving a bit. Only to feel his mate's hold tighten around his waist. Again with the clinginess. And he was pretty sure that was an erection on his ass...

 

They had guests...

 

_Shit._

 

Bucky couldn't help himself. He pushed back and heard a slight growl before pushing back again and feeling a jolt from his mate before seeing him up and rush to the bathroom. He moved his hair out of his face as he glanced at a bleary eyed Werner who'd been woken up from the jostling. Bucky ran a hand through his hair to have him fall back asleep. Now was a good a time as any to check on the pups.

 

When he got there, it was to a happy Johnny once again standing, holding onto the edge of his crib. And a sleeping Victor. But no Susie.

 

His heart dropped and he tried not to panic. Immediately following her scent. It wasn't far. And sure enough, it led him to her, sitting on the kitchen floor at the fridge. She looked up at him with those big, innocent eyes and Bucky felt his heart fluttering again. She must've been hungry... but how the hell did she get out of her crib?

 

He sighed. Whatever superbaby antics they were, he'd deal with them after he fed her. He opened up the fridge to get a bottle for her and Johnny and set them to heat up, just slightly. He let her sit on the floor, she seemed content enough before moving herself to sit on his feet and Bucky couldn't stop his heart from fluttering even if he wanted to...

 

He should've figured... Susie had always been their shy girl...

 

Getting startled by Werner. That was something else. Bucky almost jumped. Werner just gave a yawn before calming him down.

 

“She's out?”

 

“Yeah... can't exactly say how...”

 

“Hm. She's also sleepy again...”

 

“I know, it's crazy. It's like they can't keep awake around me anymore. She's hungry though, so I plan on feeding her and Johnny at least...”

 

“Well of course they can't, darling. You're in preheat. Maybe just verging on heat at this point. I was actually wondering if you wanted me to go so you could spend your time with Steven at this point.”

 

Bucky's thoughts as what Werner had said was hitting him were only broken by the small ding from the timer meaning the milk was reheated. A little device Howard had made him, one Maria had too way back when. He'd managed to take them out and set them aside, even test them before it fully registered.

 

“Th-that can't. I'm not due for my heat for at least another month!”

 

“Sometimes it can come early... with a wolf such as yourself—.”

 

“Oh... _oh god.._. Please get Thor. I need Thor.”

 

Werner seemed surprised but gave a nod before going. At the same time, Steve had rushed to where he was, clearly uncomfortable and concerned, and maybe freaking a little bit out as much as Bucky.

 

“Buck—.”

 

“I know. Werner told me, I'm still trying to process it.”

 

“Okay, calm down. We can manage, right? Thor's gonna help. And we've been stricter with the condoms—.”

 

“We ran out of condoms!”

 

Bucky couldn't stop the string of words or panic running from his mouth. He had no idea what to do at this point. The milk on the side. Even as he felt the small hand pull up his leg for leverage, to what he could guess was now a standing baby. Running through options and ideas of what to do as Thor couldn't get there fast enough. And not noticing the sheer surprise on Steve's face when he felt the small hand stop leaning on him.

 

So of course he had no idea of the fact of their daughter making a force field bubble to float herself up to the milk, onto the island counter. All while Steve was watching.

 

“Steve—... Steve?”

 

Steve blinked back at him, still with wide eyed surprise before Bucky looked back. Suddenly seeing their daughter up on the counter and taking one of the bottles.

 

.oOo.

 

Seeing the worried wolf was surprising for Thor. In the middle of a scrying call no less, but this situation took precedence over convincing his dick siblings to help him. So he cared much less hearing them call for him as he went to check on Steven and James.

 

When he got there. He could see Steve pulled far away from his mate as he tended to the pups. Both contentedly, though drowsily, drinking milk from bottles. And it was clear neither was in the best shape for the situation. Thor could see this falling apart within the hour, maybe less. Bucky kept giving longing looks to his mate and Steve returned them in earnest. They would be fighting Thor soon. And his only solution so far was an Aconitum spray bottle that he even forgot. He told Werner to go back and get it.

 

He could see the pups falling asleep again as Bucky seemed ready to give in and forget everything he'd asked of Thor.

 

“My friend... you're very nearly in heat now, and you know this, yes?”

 

Bucky was able to manage a nod through the blush and faltering mind.

 

“I'm going to do what I can to keep you and Steve separated. As I promised before.”

 

Bucky seemed about to nod before shaking his head.

 

“ _I cha—I changed my mind... I don't wanna do this without him..._ ”

 

Thor immediately moved between them seeing Steve stand, knowing what his response would be.

 

“No, Bucky... _James_. You can't mean that—.”

 

“ _It... hurts..._ ”

 

“I know. I know it can. But think of your pups. How much you love them and—... you don't want to have to share yourself, to turn your attentions to a new baby just yet, do you?”

 

“ _New baby'll take a year to get here anyway..._ ”

 

“James—!!”

 

Thor was barely able to stop them in the crash. The pups were asleep on that same throw now, completely knocked out by their parents' pheromones. And Thor was straining with keeping two adult super wolves about ready to tear him apart, or try, just to get to each other. He could hear the growls, and see them straining. _Desperately_ hoping for that bottle of Aconitum spray—.  
  
Only to be shocked by the sudden light of seidr that came from both angles. A dark emerald and a bright toxic green. Before a pastel lilac he knew all too well. Just for good measure.

 

Both wolves were thrown across the room, giving a whimper and groan. Now marked with seals of essential pattern Thor was all too surprised to see, and bordering being furious and infinitely thankful for.

 

He turned to see a familiar male. Black hair, short and dapper. Lithe muscle and a smile full of mischief only highlighted by ice cold blue eyes, fading from the bright green seidr.

 

“Hello, baby brother.”

 

He turned to see a woman. Equally black hair, long and luscious, immaculate makeup on dark violet eyes fading from pastel seidr.

 

“Did you miss us?”

 

Thor frowned. _Assholes._

 

At the same moment, both wolves collided, eager and with nothing to stop them this time as Thor's eyes widened. He was only stopped by the woman.

 

“Let them have at it. They'll be fine now. Promises kept, sweet pea.”

 

Werner could only drop the bottle once he got back.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I love Thorki. I really do. But I'm opting for a different route this story. Part way the rare pairings deal but also because I wanted Odin to be a whore.
> 
> Like a MAJOR whore~. <3
> 
> So I'm having a little more fun with it. Loki and Thor are actually related in this, half brothers but brothers nonetheless. And while I may be a fan of Thorki, I am also a fan of their brotherly bond, and NOT of genuine incest. 
> 
> Please don't believe the lies and misinformation I've seen people try to spread saying that those unions are okay and the children from them are genetically sound. Yeah, in bedbugs. (ew, and this is true, fuck those little monsters) Unfortunately, (or fortunately? I honestly have no idea) humans are one of the creatures to suffer pretty badly from inbreeding depression. In which the children get genetically weaker, with worse immune systems and pretty much everything else fucked up if they survive gestation and birth, with the closer the genes of the parents are and the more generations it happens *cough*royalty*cough*. That's why it's taboo, for an actual good reason this time.
> 
> I suppose it could be different in a godlike alien species, but i don't like bedbugs and there's a general pattern of genetic diversity being a good and beneficial thing for many species, especially humans. I figured i should say it now, you will likely never see *actual* incest from me.
> 
> Also, just a friendly reminder not to fuck your siblings or parents or grandparents or anyone else in your immediate family. Unless they're adopted or you're adopted and the bonds of family don't make it too weird for you, then you're kind of in the grey area. Yes, I had to make it weird. Mmmmmmmmmm Thorki...
> 
> But also, sadly not Thorki. As again, Odin is a whore.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Regarding the female sire lycanthropes, cause I'm sure some are curious, I know I would be. For bucky and other male bearers, excluding charles who's got his mutation goin' on, their anatomy essentially is designed to hide their lady bits. At a first glance, they look completely male, at a second, some things are *off* and not quite what you'd expect, like the way their balls are higher, softer and more attached to the skin. And then they lift their dicks and *magic*~.
> 
> For females, it's the opposite. At a first glance, it's not so noticeable. Second glance, they look like they have two clits, and one's a lot bigger than the other, while they've got puffy and bulbous skin on each side towards the bottom of their vulva. Basically, their balls and penis are incognito (more internal). But get them aroused and the real party starts, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~.
> 
> As dp would say. They're growers... not showers. And jesus christ do they grow. Just imagine one second, you're with a girl, you get her going and then hello~, her cock is way bigger than yours. That is basically what Werner told Bucky, and he was totally okay with that~. How do ya think they ended up with Victor~?
> 
> I like playing with anatomy.
> 
> I'm not a pervert I swears it...
> 
> You can prove nothing.
> 
> I do so wonder what could happen next~.
> 
> I AM STILL SAD.


	63. Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's way too fuckin' hot.
> 
> And somehow... that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up shorter than I thought it would be. But I honestly think it might be the most artistic bout of smut I've ever written. As artsy as my garbage can get anyway~. ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> It plays out kinda dreamy...
> 
> . . .
> 
> I still needs more onions.
> 
> And I'm still sad...

.oOo.

 

_For the first time in a long time... he felt free._

 

_Running. Feeling the wind through tousled fur. The cold air of winter. Fresh and crisp and untainted by the city. Blood rushing and heart pounding. Not a moment's break from intensity, even when they rested._

 

_He recognized the garden. But he couldn't seem to remember when they'd relocated from their normal den. But there was more space here. And no danger. It was simpler, calming. Easy to care for his pups and spend time with his mate._

 

_Tending to them when they needed attention, and letting them sleep through the rest of it. He could feel the members of his pack in proximity. Keeping close by just in case. He appreciated the thought but he knew it wasn't necessary..._

 

_Steve always gave him everything he needed..._

 

_Whatever form they were in._

 

_The first time had been hectic. Rushed. Trying to fight their instincts had done them no good. But the pups had been cared for and were sleeping soundly, and the others could stay and watch for all that Bucky cared. They hadn't. But neither wasted time._

 

_Bucky couldn't remember what happened to their clothes, shreds of cloth on the floor only seeming vaguely familiar. Steve made short work of getting him ready, loose and wet and hungry for him all the same. Loose as he could get anyway, the disparity between them only served as a constant reminder of his protectorate's size._

 

_Steve hadn't entered him until the first orgasm passed. Until Bucky had whined and begged and growled for it. Until Steve was straining to keep himself together, to keep some semblance of his mind that fell away the moment he pushed into his mate, driven with heat fever. Wanton and beautiful, and oh so sensitive. Wet enough for an easy slide and tight enough to drive him mad._

 

 _Bucky hadn't been able to stop his hips from bucking, only being held down by Steve. He wasn't able to stop himself from clenching once his mate was buried to the hilt. It seemed so similar, always the same, intensely perfect and near sinful pleasure, but somehow so different. Somehow_ more _._

 

_He remembered a moment, moments like this the very first time they'd been together. Those first few days they'd spent lost in each other. And somehow this felt so much deeper. The bond between them was unrelenting with emotion, almost overwhelming. And Steve was what grounded him, what kept him hanging on._

 

_It went the same as always. That moment to adjust. Every drag begging for breath. Chasing needs. Chasing desires. Desperate for release, for relief. For more from every motion. For the friction trapping his oversensitive cock inbetween them. For the hips meeting his own repeatedly in even rhythm, gentle and held together, faltering and faster, rougher in that chase. For his mate feeling impossibly huge inside of him, pushing him to the edge again and again, as deep as he could get, and somehow always managing more than what Bucky would think possible._

 

_His second orgasm wasn't at all difficult to get to. And any other circumstance would have him embarrassed by the fact. Instead, it just made him want more. Always more. Like a need to fulfill that they were both desperate for. Bucky wasn't coherent enough to remember how or when he'd rolled them over, still chasing more. Pushing and pulling himself down on his mate's cock. A roll of his hips being met halfway from below. Squeezing down on him in spasms just as needy as they both were._

 

 _3 and 4 were a haze. And it wasn't until the fifth that he finally,_ finally _, felt his mate's knot locking in. Finally felt that pure sense of relief he needed. Finally got just a little bit of his head back. He could swear Steve got better at this every time, or maybe he just got more sensitive and responsive, it didn't seem to stop either way, and Bucky knew for sure his appetite for Steve would never and always be satisfied. An endless cycle with only Steve being able to sate him, and Bucky always wanting more. But still, something was..._ off.

 

_The knot was locked in, and he could feel his mate trying his damnest to fulfill the demands of his heat. The pheromones, the feelings temporarily abated but still running deep. Filling him with the urge to simply try harder._

 

_He lost track of how or when, but they were in sync. In one moment, he was in human form, they both were. The next the ears and tail came. Partial form and another tryst between them. Hazy and lust driven, clouded by the feel of the heat._

 

_They barely had time to clean, but when he heard his pups need him, those needs had changed. In both of them. Bucky couldn't remember the shift, the full transition between both, down on all fours. The pups followed, small bundles of fur all too much like their sire. Steve had moved them to Bucky and let them nurse just the same._

 

_In the time of their pups needs, Steve had gone. Gone to hunt, to fulfill the other needs the heat pushed back, if for a moment. Steve brought back a rabbit. Then 4 more. Then 5. All large and plump and fat. He let Bucky have the first one. And the second. Until Bucky growled for his mate to eat too, and they ate together. Sharing the last one, because Steve had wanted Bucky to have an extra, and Bucky wanted Steve to eat his share._

 

_The pups seemed curious by the last one. The smell of fresh meat enticing their senses. Johnny especially, who had strayed from Bucky's breast. They'd showed small signs of teething, small interest in solids, but weren't big enough for the chunks of meat from the rabbits. With no teeth to pull._

 

_Still, they could lick and knaw, chew with bare gums on bone and blood. And Bucky could chew small pieces for them, so he did, making sure they had their fill before they slept again._

 

_It didn't take much for them to get dirty, and less for either parent to clean them. A few licks weren't enough, they realized. Even with full baths, matting their fur down, ensuring they were clean of rabbit, blood, and anything else. Especially when Johnny up and dirtied himself again. So it didn't take much for both parents to give up and carry them to the stream. Dipping them despite the small yelps to clean them up again. Laying them down to sleep, and resting curled around them._

 

_A tiredness overwhelming them, just barely pushing back the heat and giving them rest._

 

_Bucky woke with the same fire in his belly a moment later. Moving away from the pups and his mate following. They were safe, in these gardens. With pack, so Bucky ran. Ran and Steve followed. Ran until Steve caught him, running him down as they rolled together in the grass and snow, a ways away from the controlled sunlight in the garden. Heat still overwhelming._

 

_Steve wasted less time in that moment. Pulling back for Bucky to roll onto his belly. Gentle and tender as always in the mount. His large form over Bucky's, faltering with his control. And Bucky's only desires reverberating through the bond._

 

'Let go...'

 

_It was different than all the other times. To feel his mate's fur against his own, to feel him so deep in a different sense, and yet just the same, this was his love. Steve took him, well and thoroughly, again and again. Into the night and under the light of the full moon. Only stopping when they felt their pups needed them. Barely stopping for the other needs their bodies held._

 

_Again, Bucky lost track of the transition. The transformation. And was only reminded feeling the full power of his mate. Rough and careless in the chase. Every curt curve of tense muscle in his golden coat. The snap of powerful hips and deeper thrusts. Claws scratching and hanging tight. The full extent of Steve's rut finally hitting him. Bucky responding just as passionately._

 

_Aggressive to sate themselves, sate each other, in their heat and rut addled minds. Bordering a battle, a fight with the same goal. Deeper, harder, faster. Growls from both of them. Pushing and pulling as much as they could from each other. Every inch familiar and new. No space left unexplored._

 

_It never seemed to be enough. Like there was a barrier. Even if everything between them was bare and raw._

 

_He lost track of the knottings, lost himself in his mate. The only other thing to matter being his pups. Sound and sleeping._

 

_Steve pushed him to the edge and back. The cold of the snow doing nothing to quell the fever. The only thing to help was Steve, relentlessly rutting into Bucky. The squeeze of his cunt only begging for more, always more. For Steve to fill him again and again. To dirty him, leave him filthy and exhausted, spent and satisfied. To quell the urges and melt the snow. His heart racing and never once slowing down._

 

_Their heat did melt the snow, rather than the snow cool them down._

 

_And the call of their pups brought them once again crashing back down. A dip in the river and the freedom of the run, the cool air through their fur, there once again to soothe the small whimpers._

 

_The last time was gentle, filled with soft, featherlike touches, barely a tickle over heated skin still desperate for more. It was the first time they noticed the runes on their stomachs. Deep green and bright green, patterned with lilac. Something necessary but something melancholy. The last time, Bucky sat in Steve's lap as they kissed and kissed. Their lips never once leaving each other. Once again in partial forms, having cycled through each enough times._

 

_Lazy thrusts meeting Bucky's slower movements. Tired but still wanting more. Less rush. Easy. Comfort and safety in each other's arms. In his mate's warm embrace. Being tipped over so many times and still vying for that last time. Still willing this to never end. Steve pulled him close once again as Bucky felt him expand and push deeper, a gasp of breath in ecstasy and relief, pushed for a final time as he clenched and they were locked together, both shuddering at the feeling before they shared that last kiss. Deep and messy and just as needy and demanding. Slowing down to something sweet and sugary._

 

_The fever finally settling, their hearts and breaths finally calming to a slow, even rhythm. Bucky snuggled in his mate's arms and Steve held him tight... just the same as always..._

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky woke, he was still dazed. His head filled with that light, dreamy sensation and his body felt heavy. Fulfilled and somehow... not.

 

It took him a moment to remember what had happened. When he did, he nearly jumped.

 

It was only the tiny whimper of one of his pups that stopped him, nestled against his stomach as he'd been curled around them. And Steve tightening the arm around his waist...

 

He'd gone into heat... and they'd—.

 

“How nice to see you awake. I'm going to assume by your surprise that you're finally back with us, yes?”

 

He looked up to see a woman. Black hair and perfect makeup. Almost too perfect. Her eyes a deep violet with hints of blue, the contrast in them struck something familiar. She smelled familiar. She had a small wolf... _pup_. In her lap. Though he seemed _much_ bigger than normal. Pure black, curled and spiky unruly fur, and bright amber eyes. He hopped down after a moment and she seemed surprised.

 

“Oh—Fenris?”

 

“Are they finally awake?”

 

That voice... Bucky recognized this one. And sure enough, when he turned to see the source, he saw the same cold blooded trickster bastard smirk at him and give a way too friendly wave.

 

_Loki._

 

Which meant the woman had to be Thor's sister, Hela.

 

_Fuck._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee~.
> 
> Anyone wanna take a gander of a guess at those wonderful wonderful genius plan ideas I got?
> 
> Also, I wanna say that Hela plays the part of an AMAZING boss ass female villain, and I straight up love her. She is for sure one of the best marvel villains so far, and the family tree I gave her for this story is gonna turn some heads but be fun nonetheless (get ready to turn heads anyway, we got some revelations and answers comin', and of course more questions~). Has seriously no one thought of what kind of trouble and mischief her and Loki could cook up together? They could be the best trouble twins ever and no one thinks to have fun with them.
> 
> Probably because Thorki, but still!
> 
> I'm really taking my liberties here and I think you gais will really like her and her story. Part of it is actually inspired by a very VERY famous book, the part that may or may not have a lot to do with that mysterious pup...
> 
> I do wonder~.
> 
> Though for sure that story's going in the next part as this one's coming to a close~ FINALLY! Few more left, hopefully stopping at exactly 69... 
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I'm also hunting for more onions~.
> 
> All I'm finding is fluff...
> 
> WHO PUT ALL THIS DAMN FLUFF HERE? I'M ON TO YOU! YOUR DAMN FAIRY FLOSS ONIONS CAN'T FOOL ME!!


	64. Guardian Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's siblings are dicks.
> 
> But also kinda nice.
> 
> Only kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weirdo's hour~. It is glorious is it not?
> 
> Ugh. So tired.
> 
> I am in desperate need of onions, I only has enough for one more chapter...

.oOo.

 

Bucky shifted uncomfortably in the chair, but took the sweater his mate offered and gave a faint smile in return. He was hesitant, putting it on. Pausing to touch the runes that were still glowing on his stomach.

 

Thor had assured them the spells his siblings cast were meant as preventatives, and foolproof. Hela had said the extra seidr she had added essentially rendered them barren for good measure, but it would fade. Still, Bucky felt off. A sinking feeling in his gut, and maybe it was because of the magic. He glanced up to see Thor sitting across from him. Loki standing next to him while Hela leaned on the chair Thor was in. Both dark haired siblings staring at him and Steve, who had kneeled down next to Bucky.

 

They'd somehow ended up in the same herbal garden at the Hydra facility. Not the worst place to be, but maybe not the most convenient. Still, Schmidt was practically fawning over the Norse gods in his humble abode. He'd always been pretty big on that mythology.

 

That large pup from before was in the middle of the room, playing with Bucky's own pups in the grass.

 

There was a long and awkward silence before Hela spoke.

 

“Why didn't you tell us you were dealing with a Matron and a Prime?”

 

Thor sighed.

 

“Would it really have made a difference?”

 

“Well, it's not as if they're simply an ordinary couple. You wouldn't have needed us for that. This however, this piques interest.”

 

Thor frowned, not even bothering to look at Loki.

 

“My biggest concern was ensuring that I kept my word to Bucky. That's been accomplished, and I thank you for that, but could you _please_ be on your way, now.”

 

Both siblings gave a glance to each other before smiling and looking at Thor.

 

“How noble.”

 

“Such a darling.”

 

Hela pinched his cheek and Loki smirked. To be honest... Bucky... really wasn't expecting Thor of all people to... be the baby of the family. It was... weird, especially when he knew the guy was over a 1000 years old.

 

“Our dear brother never ceases to make situations for himself, now does he? Is this the same wolf you met—.”

 

“Yes... Steven is the same wolf that helped he acclimate to the customs of Earth.”

 

“That truly was an adorable bout. What was it you did that first day? Throw a ceramic mug to the ground upon your first drink of coffee and yell 'another!'?”

 

“That is exactly what he did. Steven must have been so surprised then, but it was the start of such a beautiful friendship.”

 

Steve was extremely shocked that day. Thor had come down to Earth looking for someone, and S.H.I.E.L.D. had assigned Steve with the task of caring for the god. Of course, he wanted to be nice, and took him for coffee at a small diner, since he seemed so lost and a little chat couldn't hurt.

 

And then Thor did exactly what his siblings said, throwing the cup to the ground. It did not survive.

 

Steve's only response was to flinch, tense up and stare at Thor like a startled cat.

 

Thor gave a groan thinking back.

 

“Why are you two still here???”

 

Once again the siblings gave a glance to each other before smiling at their younger brother. They answered at the same time.

 

““ _Why not?”_ ”

 

Thor sunk into his chair.

 

Bucky took a breath before finally cutting in.

 

“Look... I appreciate what you've done for me and my mate... for our pups, considering... but to tell the truth, I don't really know a whole lot about what I'm supposed to be... I maybe don't ask as many questions as I should... but the person I'm used to having all the answers isn't here. And he hasn't been for a while.”

 

Loki seemed interested but remained quiet. Hela was the one to respond.

 

“Mmm. Is he a wolf like yourself?”

 

Bucky gave a nod.

 

“Then why not call him back?”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows.

 

“As a Matron, you have a very special connection with those of your pack and species. If you send out a call for him, something of a howl. He will hear it, and he will heed to it. Especially if this wolf is who I think it is. Your Guardian if I'm not mistaken.”

 

“How did you—.”

 

“The last I'd read of this prophecy was a very long time ago. But you seem to fit the bill.”

 

Right... Bucky took another breath, before feeling a wet puppy nose at his toes and looking down to see that same abnormally large black pup. He started wagging his tail, and that was when Hela walked over and picked him up.

 

“Oh, Fenris, no no. We don't lick toes, you know this sweet pea.”

 

He just continued wagging his tail before snuggling in. To be honest, she kinda had a nice pair of mom boobs that Bucky _probably_ shouldn't have been paying enough mind to notice. But something about her and this pup... left him with a strange feeling, somewhat sad...

 

“Hela...”

 

She looked over at Thor who held a more somber expression than Bucky was used to seeing.

 

“If you look at me like that, I might just have to smother you instead, dear brother.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes before Loki cut in.

 

“So... shall we walk him through this?”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky took a breath. They'd explained it to him forward and backward. It seemed simple enough. Turn, focus, howl.

 

Easier said than done...

 

He'd never... he'd turned on instinct, but not _consciously_. Hela said it would come naturally through his instincts, how to make that call once he turned, but it—.

 

He gave a glance down at the hand that grabbed his own, before looking up to see his mate giving a soft smile in reassurance. He'd been right... turning like that... his heat... Every feeling he'd gone through was _exhilarating_. Like every fear had up and vanished. And maybe it was the sex but he'd almost never wanted those feelings to end...

 

He gave a sigh as Steve took both his hands, returning the smile. His hands moved to help Bucky with his clothes, and Bucky hesitated a moment but eventually helped. He looked down at the runes on his abdomen and the similar ones just under Steve's naval. There were less for him... probably because he didn't have a womb to render useless... Still. It was weird to think actual _magic_ had saved them.

 

Zola would be pissed at that explanation.

 

When the clothes were off, Steve pulled him in and held him close, pressing his forehead against Bucky's. He always made everything seem too easy... too natural... So accepting the kiss that followed wasn't at all difficult. And Steve knew which buttons to press, which points to put pressure on.

 

By the time they parted, Bucky had the ears and tail again. When Steve pulled back, it seemed like all he needed to do was crouch down and shake himself off before the fur and the change came rushing out. The large golden wolf that was his mate looking at him...

 

Bucky crouched down next to him, running a hand through his fur. He could hear their son letting out those little puppy barks of his in excitement. Steve gave him a moment before one of his paws was pulling Bucky down onto the grass.

 

And when he looked up, it was with slightly different eyes, and a very different view of the world. And when he sat up, it was as a brown wolf on his side.

 

Steve led him along to the open space, but Bucky still wasn't so sure staring back at him.

 

And when they heard howls...

 

They looked back to see their son, scuttling as he could and wagging his tail before doing it again. Bucky could practically see the smile in Steve's eyes, and if it weren't for the fur, he would know he was blushing as he glanced away.

 

The next howl he heard was something deeply eerie... and _beautiful_. Something that reverberated through his bones, chilling them just the slightest bit, and calming him all the same. It took a moment to realize they were Steve's howls. Something to let him know it was okay.

 

And eventually, Johnny managed to match it with his puppy howl. Father and son, calling to the moon...

 

It made his heart heavy to see that, and gave him the courage to do the same. A howl just the same. Nothing special... The second something _different._ It took a different tone from the two. He thought about how he needed Marc. Needed him to _come home..._

 

The third howl was something long stretched and inaudible to human ears. Ringing and almost silent. Not the type you'd think could stretch to your pack wherever they are, but it felt... _familiar._ Like that first sharp whine Bucky had let out, back when Steve was taken from him...

 

And it had every wolf with eyes on him.

 

“Well done...”

 

He saw Loki, who seemed slightly surprised. Hela and Thor had seemed to go elsewhere.

 

.oOo.

 

“You're still searching for her...”

 

“When I can... I know—.”

 

“No... it's understandable. She is... _nothing_ like mine... she fell asleep, Thor. You were but 3 years, then. But you know she may never wake...”

 

“Yes...”

 

“And if there's even the slightest chance, you'll take it...”

 

“I may be the only one who can.”

 

Bucky stayed back, quiet a moment... he wondered... about Thor sometimes, but he didn't want to pry. If he was entirely honest, Thor was the most upfront and truthful of the entire pack, but he also had the biggest amount of blank spots in his history. 1000 years was a long time to build secrets, and he happened to be good at keeping them. Maybe something he learned from his siblings.

 

Bucky almost didn't want to interrupt, but Hela seemed to notice him. She was still holding that black pup.

 

“I take it this means you were successful.”

 

“I um... I'm not sure? What do I... do now?”

 

“Wait. If it worked, he will be returning shortly. As I doubt my brother and your mate would simply have you walk off without completing the task, I look forward to meeting your Guardian.”

 

Right... Bucky watched her leave before he heard a sigh from Thor.

 

“Catching up with family?”

 

“That's... one way of putting it.”

 

Bucky bit his lip.

 

“Your sister... that... pup.”

 

Thor glanced at him.

 

“Fenris is... he's a complicated story. But he is one of your kind, and ours as well... Hela has yet to trust anyone with the entirety of that story, I'm not even sure Loki knows and they tell each other everything...”

 

“Oh...”

 

Bucky wasn't going to pry. That story was likely something deeply personal for her. She treated that pup like her baby after all... He went back to his own pups with the thought. He saw them sitting on the floor, Steve with them. Brock was also there, awkwardly crouched down and getting Johnny's attention without really doing much. He tended to like new people. Even if Brock wasn't _technically_ new. He'd met him maybe once?

 

Still cute though.

 

Schmidt was there being fascinated by Loki and Hela, and avoiding baby attentions. Both babies liked him quite a bit for reasons unknown, which generally freaked him out. Bucky had a quick medical exam to get to before they could leave, especially regarding Susie's new ability...

 

Bucky was both amazed and worried at the fact. That ability was the reason they were safe then... but he hated the fact that she had been in enough stress to manifest such a thing. She was only a baby, and it didn't seem fair.

 

When he saw Zola, he gave a nod before going to get the twins. They were checking over Johnny too, just in case. And they might as well get it over with... it'd be a few hours before they got to go home.

 

Still, as much as he'd wanted Marc to come home, he couldn't shake the feeling he'd done  _more_ than just call to him... but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Guesses?
> 
> Ya damn crickets.
> 
> I do love me some Schmidt fangirling the shit out of stuff.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Right then.
> 
> I'm gonna sleep.


	65. Marc Spector...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just who is the Guardian?
> 
> The Wolf they've come to trust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one.
> 
> I very much wanna make that goal of exactly 69 chapters...
> 
> Also, more onions~, yay~.
> 
> Pay no mind to the weirdo updating at the weirdo's hour~.

.oOo.

 

When they got home, Marc wasn't the only person waiting for them. He hadn't been expecting to see the Professor or anyone else.

 

And it might have been cause for alarm if not for all the pups with them.

 

Apart from Charles, Erik and their pups were there. Hank, Logan. Werner and Cynthia with Victor. And a few more pups that Bucky recognized from the school.  


A 4 year old with medium brown hair and hazel eyes Bucky had been frightened by a few times, given she could walk through walls. He hoped he never had a kid with any powers remotely like that, Jesus Christ. A 3 year old with soft, ice blue eyes and light brown hair sitting next to her. Bucky remembered him crying and making it snow indoors. A 6 year old with deep black hair, short, and dark almond eyes and a big bright smile on her face the moment she saw Bucky. She'd blindsided him with fireworks and nearly freaked him out before Charles explained her abilities.

 

And then there was... another 4 year old with Marc. White hair. Stormy blue eyes. And a creamy, darker toned skin. She seemed wary but stared at Bucky with innocent eyes while hiding behind Marc. Marc said something to her in what Bucky could guess was Egyptian Arabic and she responded promptly with a blush and more hiding. Marc turned to give Bucky a soft smile.

 

He wasn't exactly in his usual attire either.

 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak. A million questions on his mind. Where had he been? Who was this little girl? Why hadn't he come home sooner?

 

“Why is Wade on the floor?”

 

And that was what came out instead. The merc seemed to be passed... out? A few spaces in front of Marc.

 

“He'll recover. I can see that much has occurred without my presence...”

 

Bucky glanced back at his pups in Steve's arms, along with the 3 Norse gods standing behind him. One of which had her own pup.

 

“Ah—yeah... You were—.”

 

“I was in Egypt. The revelation of what you are brought certain memories to the surface... I needed... time. I apologize. But it also led me searching for any lasting members of the Seeress bloodline... This... is Ororo...”

 

Bucky crouched down as she stepped out from behind Marc, stepping towards him. She reached out a small hand and Bucky was quiet a moment before pressing his own against hers.

 

He gave a gasp.

 

_War..._

 

_A man. A wolf. Grey skin, red eyes, tall. Beautiful and adorned._

 

_There's one, two wolves Bucky recognizes. They try to help him._

 

_He makes the effort to run, hide, and—._

 

Bucky pulled back with a sharper gasp.

 

Her eyes had been glowing. Now they weren't.

 

_That was..._

 

“Who was that?”

 

“What did you see?”

 

Bucky hesitated a moment.

 

“H-he was... trying to get away from them. I've seen war but that was... it looked like they were losing their minds...”

 

Marc was quiet a moment.

 

“His name... was En Sabah Nur... He was... a Matron. Like yourself.”

 

“What happened...?”

 

“When a wolf... does not turn. It causes what we refer to as _Wolf's Madness..._ Refusing to turn or being rendered unable to cuts off the psychological link to the pack. Over time, they will still feel you, but you will not be able to feel them. This is deepened with a Matron, who's link is strengthened to measures beyond simple bonds... It also cages the beast... setting it free becomes a danger, but refusing to builds rage and warring emotions. Like falling apart from the outside in... En was raised by humans who worshipped him as a god. He never asked to be... At first... they simply encouraged him not to. But when they worried he would, they found a way to suppress the ability. Our pack... grew to fear him, and when my sister and I tried to help...”

 

They heard a groan before seeing the merc sit up, dreary and dazed and very much disoriented. Cynthia was the first to speak.

 

“Your... sister and you... but that would mean—.”

 

“That he's older than a sack of dust, ugh, I know. That was low, even for you Moony~. I like it. But don't let her touch me again!”

 

“I am... over 3000 years old... I was there, during the war. My job was to protect Khonshu... And yes, I knew him. He had been something of a mentor for myself and my sister, something of a family friend. Before—.”

 

“Oooh~. Babies are back.”

 

Wade promptly got up to go play with the twins. Bucky raised a brow.

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

“I let Ororo touch him. He gets the same vivid and clear visions you would, but far more intense.”

 

“Oooh~. Who's this?”

 

Wade now had Fenris' attention, who seemed perfectly happy meeting him. Hela didn't seem bothered by the merc, too much at least. When Wade turned around finally, it was with a tilt of his head.

 

“Why are there so many puppies?”

 

That was something to bring to attention. Bucky looked to Charles, who gave a quick gesture to Logan, who provided the answer.

 

“When you called to Moony, you didn't just call to him. The frequencies you hit were pretty high, high enough that most adult wolves wouldn't pick it up. An exception being the person you called, probably your mate, myself. Enhanced senses tend to do that. Pups, they hear it pretty easily. When all of them started flipping out and howling back? Charles had to figure out what happened. Settle down anymore a long distance away with Cerebro.”

 

Bucky blushed, looking to Marc, who actually smiled.

 

“Such a thing can be common in new mothers... the drive to call to one's pups.”

 

And in a Matron... that was strengthened.

 

“I was with Ororo when I'd heard you, but it was her hearing you as well that had confirmed it...”

 

“And she just came with you... where are her...”

 

Something in Bucky didn't want to let him finish that sentence. Marc gave a more somber expression.

 

“She was orphaned when I found her, learning the ways of a thief. She stole my wallet... and still has yet to return it.”

 

Ororo blushed and looked away from Marc's glance.

 

“What happened to him, before we stray any further from the topic...”

 

Bucky took a glance at Erik. He could see the worry on Charles' face, before he gave a faint smile in reassurance to Bucky and placed a hand on his own mate's arm to calm him down.

 

Marc took a breath.

 

“En was... he was always a remarkable being. He was one of the first among us, to carry the mutant gene. Possibly the first of all... Even the humans were not blind to it, and perhaps it was more of a burden on him than we ever realized... When he was born, his mother couldn't take the strain. His father had fallen in battle before then. And as a Matron, he was expected to do for us what we could not manage ourselves. Unification. They expected too much from him, and it backfired.”

 

“You knew him personally then.”

 

“Yes... he was a friend of my mother's. And as a Matron... it had been expected of him to be the bearer of the new Goddess. She had always mentioned how fearful he'd been, nothing more than a boy, then. And my father...”

 

He gave an almost imperceptible glance at Hela.

 

“A man favored by Mistress Death is a man wisely feared.”

 

She quirked a brow, and then it hit her.

 

“Anubis...”

 

Marc gave a nod.

 

“She never told me he died... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... so much for keeping up with family.”

 

“Hela...”

 

She gave a glance at Thor before turning back to Marc.

 

“I suppose I have more family through dear old mum's side than I should've expected.”

 

“I don't understand, Anubis was a god of death, was he not? Meant to aid in passage for our kind...”

 

Bucky stayed quiet, but followed the voices and attentions. Hela was the one to respond to Cynthia.

 

“In a way. Mother always did favor the boys, but the passage of death is irrelevant because all souls belong to Her in the end... should she want them. What happened to my brother? And the other Matron?”

 

“En was arranged to be mated to him, against his own wishes, it was simply expected. The humans that cared for him saught a link to the Goddess he was expected to birth. My mother was his serving girl then, his right hand. An Alpha, but still made to answer to a Matron, and willing to do anything to protect him. Even make an attempt on the life of our god of death... though it failed, my father hadn't been perturbed, he was intrigued... They had an affair instead.”

 

“Typical.”

 

Hela seemed a little annoyed.

 

“When my mother fell pregnant, with... Khonshu and myself... the previous thought was proven to simply be a thought. As she changed in that way all those who bear a Goddess do... En was relieved then, and had always been there for my sister and I even before we knew what a mess the story was...”

 

“What changed...?”

 

Bucky was surprised with himself for the question. But Marc had the same look on his face. Deep in thought, somber, about to say something cryptic. Even Wade was being quiet, though the adorable pup distractions probably did help.

 

“Your sister... if I'm not mistaken took a page of her father's book. Dear sister, what is it with your family and scandal?”

 

Hela rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, like the half that we share is any better. The golden god of the sun was it?”

 

Loki smirked in return.

 

Marc frowned.

 

“He was far too old for her.”

 

“Your species is long lived.”

 

“He was my father's age!”

 

“Which was really only a century's difference. Come now darling, it was a rather romantic story for the period. Perhaps lost with time. She was the moon and he was the sun...”

 

“Can we please get back on topic?”

 

Hela smirked at the interruption from Erik. Marc gave a groan before another sigh.

 

“Yes. My sister had an affair outside of a mating with Ra. Their union... created a child. In a time with everything that had been building... war had been imminent. That child... had been the last straw. Even being an innocent life with no choice in the manner. There were many reasons... Outdated notions, coveting, greed, that same tension we had with the human factions... They took the opportunity at the first sign of her weakness. Birthing a child is always a strain, even for a Goddess. And they used En, to do so. He fought back or tried to, but lost control of how. _Everything_ that had been suppressed was forced out...”

 

Marc tensed his jaw, taking a breath to calm down.

 

“My father went into a rage. The most berserk form of Wolf's Madness struck him, not even his mate being able to reach him, and at the time, my mother was...”

 

Bucky thought back to the dream he had and his heart sunk.

 

“Every wolf started losing their minds in the worst ways possible. It was only because of Khonshu's protections that myself and our mother were left unaffected. Our father... was a... _different_ case. When his mind finally returned, and he could see what he'd done, he'd begged Death to take him. She is known for answering the calls of her children... I was sworn to protect Khonshu but she... I was never able to deny those eyes of hers... she insisted I protect her son, to take and hide him, and then worry about her, about En... and by the time I returned...”

 

“Marc...”

 

Bucky stopped him before he had to go any further. Marc looked at him before down at the little girl who squeezed his hand. Of all the things Bucky never thought he'd see, it was Marc Spector be vulnerable, or cry. But he'd lost _everything_ then... his mother, his father. His sister... and a sibling that never got to see the light of day...

 

“She wouldn't blame you...”

 

Marc let out a shuddered breath at the words. Clearly wanting to believe them but some part of him not letting it happen.

 

“Marc. You protected her son, above all else... her baby... She'll never stop thanking you for that... You can't blame yourself for what happened...”

 

It was clear Marc had to sit down with all the raw emotion and memories he must have been feeling, surprisingly Wade being the one to offer him a chair. Bucky didn't know what else to do, so he did the best he could do, pulling the other wolf in to let him scent and calm down.

 

He supposed he shouldn't be, but he was still surprised Marc accepted the gesture. Thinking about everything he'd just said... there was something of an undertone that was familiar in Marc's scent... too familiar to be what he picked up from Thor's sister... after a long moment, he managed to speak...

 

“What happened to him... your sister's little boy...?”

 

Marc pulled back, surprised and quiet for a bit, but comforted. There was a glance towards Steve that Bucky almost didn't catch before Marc stood.

 

“I watched him grow... fall in love. A Celtic wolf that was... _far too old for him._ He birthed a daughter... of pale skin, strawberry fur, and the same... bright blue eyes that Khonshu had... They named her Sarah... and she was... our last Alpha born...”

 

Steve's eyes widened, Bucky's did too. Stunned still as Marc walked over to his mate, holding both pups.

 

“She was just the same as Khonshu... free... pure... The same eyes, begging me to care for her son... to watch over him. To keep him safe. To take him from a dying world... I led the migration to Earth when our own planet was on the brink of dying... our world is gone now, perished in the Earth year 1907.”

 

_When the letters stopped..._

 

“The remaining elders had warned me to stay my distance from a Delta... I was... never a good listener when it didn't concern my sister...”

 

“You never said anything...”

 

“I never knew how... but you... to see the man you've become... you will protect them far better than I ever could...”

 

Hela wasn't the only one with more family than she thought...

 

Steve pulled him in before Moony had a chance to escape and it was clear that while Marc was startled by it, he still accepted the hug with both pups near squeezed between them.

 

Family... _Steve..._ that was the familiarity.

 

Bucky couldn't help the smile, and then his thoughts took a different turn.

 

“You were there, weren't you... when Steve was born...?”

 

Marc managed to pull back from Steve before giving Bucky a nod.

 

Bucky rushed over nearly knocking over his mate in the process, Marc ducking out of the way. Bucky taking the pups before Steve got the message to do it himself. He took off a shoe and lifted that very same foot. Symbol still there.

 

“I've been... having dreams and... there's this little girl, who looks like Jan and Hank, _smells_ like them. And she's got that symbol on her hand. You know what it means, right?”

 

Marc tilted his head but responded.

 

“Yes. It is the mark of children of ceremony... I'm sure you know that your mother had great trouble conceiving you, Steven. Children born from the _Ceremony of Transference_ are born with this symbol, and often called _Moon_ _Children._ The ceremony is meant to quite plainly, _transfer_ , fertility from one person to another, or one couple to another, and is typically done when a wolf cannot or has great trouble conceiving, but I've—.”

 

And suddenly, the idea sparked.

 

“H-how long's it last? What's it do between the people?”

 

“It allows the abilities of one wolf to the other, and temporarily blocks those same abilities for the wolves providing the blessing. Typically, the couple receiving the blessing has a year to conceive, but it can last as long as it takes them to, with the added time of the pregnancy. I—.”

 

“Can it be done between wolves and humans? How's it done? What do I have to do?”

 

Marc gave a sigh.

 

“I have never seen it done between wolves and humans.”

 

Bucky near deflated from everything that was buzzing before Marc amended.

 

“ _But_. I have seen it between wolves and other species, to some degree of success. You must be able to turn, channel that energy and instinct. Typically a magician, and some semblance of a fertility god, are necessary as well.”

 

“Ah yes. I think I remember the last one our mother attended.”

 

“It was the ceremony for Sarah that marked Steven's own conception. I remember Frigga brought you with her, some believed your presence may have helped even more than her own, as she had also taken the part of magician.”

 

“I had forgotten about that.”

 

“You oaf, you would, wouldn't you.”

 

Thor frowned at Loki rolling his eyes. Hela pat her little brother's cheek twice. Steve and Bucky shared a wide eyed slightly blank look before turning back to Marc.

 

“The last requirement is for you be in heat. And once the ceremony takes place, you won't be able to become pregnant for the time given for the other couple after the ceremony. It—.”

 

“How foolproof is that?”

 

Marc gave another sigh at the interruption.

 

“It is certain. Once the ceremony is complete, you will have essentially donated your ability to become pregnant, and some semblance of your fertility to the recipient. Typically, there is some form of a balance. It also builds and maintains a very deep connection with the recipient and... he's not listening is he...”

 

Bucky was practically _beaming_ at Steve. It was every answer that he needed and wanted. Magic birth control while he waited to get his birth control, _and_ a way for Jan and Hank to... Steve gave a much more mild smile back. Bucky didn't even notice his response to Marc.

 

“Nope...”

 

And then he turned back to Marc, eyes wide and excited. Marc raised a brow and gave another sigh.

 

“It is a _chance_... we can make the attempt.”

 

Bucky didn't hesitate before handing both pups to their however many greats Uncle and running off. For once. This was good news...

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky didn't know how long it had taken him to find her. And he'd never thank scent tracking enough with how frazzled his brain was, but she kept _moving!_

 

He hardly noticed the little bambi or his friend try to say hi. Or the new girl, a little fiery redhead that seemed as no nonsense as Natalia. Or them shrugging when Bucky walked past them in a rush, before lighting up with something to rival Pym the moment he saw her...

 

And she was stunned, but gave a laugh when he'd glomped onto her, and the hug back.

 

“Um... Bucky, did something happen?”

 

Bucky took a moment to pull back, and couldn't help but take a shaky breath before he spoke.

 

“Jan...”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I may.
> 
> Have a bit.
> 
> Of a problem...
> 
> But villains just make such AMAZING princesses, don't you think? Plus, if you watched X-Men Apocalypse, it's clear all En wanted to do was give people makeovers and be a total grandma. I mean, just fricken slap a frilly pink apron on him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd perfect~.
> 
> If you're wondering what to imagine for him, looks wise. X-Men Days of Future Past had this intriguing end credits scene from when he still had some hope for Apocalypse. The boy they use to represent En is young, and pretty damn pretty. Like the kid's got weirdly perfect features that are fair and fine. Imagine that kid, but older, a bit buffer (but still lithe and on the thinner side), taller (like crazy tall beautiful male model height, still goin' with the 7 ft, but i need this fucker to be pretty as fuck), and then give him that fancy Egyptian jewelry and silky linen loincloth, let's give him a fan, and some furs for good measure. maybe a bit of Egyptian makeup, touch ups for those blue sugar lips of his and voila~.
> 
> Gorgeous, ain't he? I kinda want him to essentially be a male Nefertiti (basically the Egyptian image of a perfect woman). Now he's a princess, am i right? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~.
> 
> I'm awful, I know~.
> 
> But hey~, look how much resolution and answers I gave you! Be prepared for time skips. It's gonna be a doozy with the twins.
> 
> I am still sad by the way. No one cares... sadness.


	66. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and oh how time flies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~!
> 
> Is been a month.
> 
> And y'all literally said nothing. Y'all don't love me enough. What if I abandoned this?
> 
> Nah, just playin'. (OR AM I??????) I've actually been really busy and tired gais.
> 
> So fucking tired.
> 
> And I'm about to get more busy.
> 
> I'm also drawing empty in the gas tanks of inspiration... :(
> 
> It hasn't been this bad in a while, but hopefully it picks up soon~.
> 
> Here's a 5000 word chapter I hope makes up for my neglect. I been workin' on my other story too, if you wanna check it out~.
> 
> Why is it 5000 words? Because I really wanna cap this at exactly 69 chapters, and there's a certain way I gotta do it!

.oOo.

 

Bucky had a lot of things on his mind right now. Even as he poked at the bubble his daughter made and caught her, bringing her back down and into his chest. For one. Steve wasn't the last person, excluding the twins, in his own bloodline anymore. And Moony, for all the distance he wanted to keep, ended up being closer than they'd ever known.

 

And Bucky for sure wasn't gonna let him skimp on family duties.

 

He glanced to the side from where he was laying down on the throw, Marc trying to sleep with his back to him, Johnny not letting him fall asleep. Ororo was a little ways away playing with Victor.

 

Steve was getting a bottle for each of the twins. Apparently, they'd used half the milk during Bucky's heat without realizing. Wade had been lurking around the apartment, for some fucking reason, and had noted a disoriented Steve coming by in wolf form, half not able to process what he was doing, whenever Bucky was too exhausted to nurse. And since all the twins did was eat, _and eat_ , and then sleep? Yeah, apparently there had been a reason Bucky was producing so much milk for them.

 

And again, he was very much surprised they weren't fatter.

 

Still, it was weird to think that Steve and Marc were related. By extension, the twins, and that they were both in some way related to Thor's sister. She was the Goddess of Death, and also happened to be Moon Knight's aunt, go figure.

 

Still though, his mind kept coming back to that same thing. It flew over his head, the first time Marc mentioned it. Almost, but lately it had been in the back of his mind.

 

“So... you guys are actually aliens...”

 

Marc finally conceded to Johnny's whims, much to the little boy's delight and sat up, before turning with a brow raised to Bucky.

 

“You know, you are one of us.”

 

“Yeah, but I was human first, and technically... still born on Earth sooo... exempt from that. Still though, you were there when Stevie was born. I knew he wasn't from the States, _ironic considerin'_ , I didn't think that extended to the planet. What was that like?”

 

Marc gave a faint smile before settling Johnny down, who wouldn't stop bugging him.

 

“Not nearly as eventful as the birth of these two... but perhaps because it was kept quiet, with only family in attendance... She wanted to keep him, as long as she could, but...”

 

“Stevie told me... I can see where he gets his looks from~.”

 

“* _Sigh*_... I very much regret telling you that Steven is my sister's great grandson. He actually looks far too much like his grandfather and Ra. But... he does bear some resemblance to Khonshu... those same eyes—.”

 

“That are impossible to resist? Tell me about it... She looked like your dad, didn't she?”

 

“Yes. The same eyes stem from him. My mother used to lament the fact that he had them...”

 

Bucky gave a smile.

 

“Any other family history I should know about? Speaking of, your name isn't exactly... Egyptian.”

 

“Because my mother named me while my father named my sister. She was of mixed descent, but mostly, at least in the easiest form of comparison, Grecian, perhaps Arabic as the second strongest. Our people have had... perhaps too much influence on humankind, most stories get lost but sometimes that influence is not the best. Her name was... Pandora Spectre, said to be of lineage of the witch Goddess known as Hecate. I suppose it should not have been so surprising that she bore another Goddess, as the blood seems to find itself from time to time, but history was perhaps not so kind to her name... The child Khonshu bore... his name was Apophis, they knew beforehand and called him little Apep... something that I tried to keep when he was born, but eventually he grew to protest at least being referred to as _little_. A name history was once again not so kind with. Steven was actually—.”

 

“Named after my grandfather... right?”

 

Marc looked up, Steve finally having come back with a bottle for each twin. Susie passively taking hers while Johnny excitedly took his. They couldn't _quite_ hold them on their own yet, at least not consistently, or maybe they wanted to be fed. Johnny would sometimes throw his bottle on the floor and look at it, then whoever witnessed the scene with the biggest innocent puppy eyes. Susie just seemed to get bored and liked being held. Steve didn't need to help Marc all too much with Johnny as Bucky started feeding Susie. Turns out he'd done this for Steve too, way back when.

 

“At least, the less Irish version of it. _Stíofán_ , right? My adoptive parents made sure I knew as much as I could.”

 

“Yes. I'm not even going to make the attempt. The reason they named your mother Sarah instead of the Celtic version was because Apep couldn't pronounce it properly. He cried so much about the fact I came very close to hurting his mate for it, but then I would remember how aggravatingly sweet he was to him, and how cute he thought it was.”

 

“They told me he had red hair?”

 

“Insanely so, your coat actually comes from Ra. Your father...”

 

“Joseph... I always wondered why they chose my ma and da to raise me... I mean, I understood their views, the ties, and I loved them, but sometimes it just seemed random.”

 

“They were descendants of the same humans that had found Joseph as a pup. He'd been orphaned.”

 

Steve's eyes widened and he flushed.

 

“Seems like everything ties back in some way...”

 

Marc smiled.

 

“So what about surnames?”

 

They both turned to Bucky. Who was remembering that little detail of surnames being passed maternally. Steve gave a soft smile.

 

“My surname comes from my adoptive parents, Buck...”

 

“As per tradition with Delta children. They are allowed to know their history, but typically not allowed to return to the pack.”

 

“Oh...”

 

Bucky blushed.

 

“Right... so... aliens? Why didn't you tell me that Stevie?”

 

“Seemed less important... Even if I was born there, I never really got to see our... old home...”

 

Suddenly a lot more seemed to make sense. How weird he got regarding humans and the Earth, how this was their home but... they were just borrowing space, trying to avoid hysteria and thoughts of invasion. Refugees trying to make a living. And most of the wolves that Bucky had met were part of the newer generation, kids that were born after the migration. After their... home was destroyed... Bucky never really thought about it before... but it was something he maybe took for granted, being able to call the Earth his _home_.

 

“The Earth is your home too...”

 

Steve and Marc looked surprised for a moment. Steve gave a smile then.

 

“You're my home now, Buck...”

 

Bucky blushed, yet again.

 

“Sap.”

 

Steve gave a laugh before Marc spoke up again.

 

“Have you spoken with Janet?”

 

And suddenly that blush got a whole lot deeper. He could see the smile on Steve's face.

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Rogers. This is entirely your fault.”

 

And of course, he just started laughing. Marc raised a brow, and Bucky knew he had be 12 shades of red darker now. He pinched his the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

“Charles told me, telepathically, at the last second the part I missed that you mentioned after I left.”

 

“That you would have to avoid a pregnancy for that entire time?”

 

“ _'And keep meticulous detail on when my heat will arrive, there's no grace period now. And Steve and I are more than likely to conceive outside of heat.' *Sigh*..._ I chickened out at the last second...”

 

Marc furrowed his brows.

 

“What was I supposed to do? Tell her, couple months later, better yet right when I'm supposed to have my heat, ' _oops, turns out I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a wait a bit longer!'_ Don't _laugh! I'm being serious!_ ”

 

Now both of them had that same stupid smirk on their faces. Bucky frowned. Yeah, they were definitely family alright. He puffed a breath before turning away.

 

“Buck...”

 

He did _not_ look at Steve.

 

“Buck, it's okay. I'm sure she'd understand. And I'll do my best to make sure we're as careful as we can be.”

 

Bucky glanced over. Steve gave him a look with a raised brow.

 

“You've gotta play your part too though.”

 

Which meant no more trying to convince him to go without the condom. Bucky didn't need to be blushing any harder and Steve, well, he really needed to learn to not be so perfect, and especially _not_ be the voice of reason.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a breath. Telling Jan was proving to be harder than he'd expected. Those symbols on his belly still hadn't gone away for him, even if they had for Steve. He'd asked Hela about that, and she told him they would dissipate once his body realized he wouldn't be getting pregnant, and his cycle came to a close.

 

Couple that with slight pain and the growing feeling bubbling in his gut and, well, quite frankly, Bucky felt like shit.

 

For some reason, he'd been dealing with slight abdominal cramping over the last week, and the only thing that helped was being curled around his pups. Steve too, but Bucky'd been too moody to keep his mate around, and ended up pushing him away. Not that it really mattered, Steve was busy anyway.

 

Bucky sighed. When the doorbell rang, he didn't get up to answer. When it rang again, he further curled in on his pups.

 

And then it rang again.

 

He gave a growl. Going over there and very much expecting to see a certain merc and very much ready to maim him.

 

Instead, he saw a familiar brunette, who didn't look a day over 50, had some cakes with her by the smell of it and the box, and gave a warm smile.

 

“You ever gonna remember to celebrate your birthday, Buck?”

 

Bucky up and started crying as he pulled her in for a hug. Somehow, Becca always showed up just when he needed her. She hugged him back and held just as tight, calming him down and giving soft shushes.

 

Eventually, she tried to pull away.

 

“Not done...”

 

“Well, hurry it up, big guy, I got a niece and nephew to see.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the laugh. But when the stomach pain got a little worse, he pulled away, needing his pups too. He led his sister over.

 

“Ohhh my god! Look at them! They're so big, Bucky! And—Oh! He's already standin'!”

 

Johnny gave her one of those big smiles of his while Susie was sitting and curiously looking up at her. One small fang barely making itself known. Susie had two of them. She yawned. Apparently, the fangs were the first to come in for baby wolves. Becca nearly squealed before going over and picking them up.

 

“Look at these sweet little things! I can't believe you of all people made them, they're so cute!”

 

Bucky smirked.

 

“Who do you think they get it from?”

 

“Probably Steve~.”

 

Bucky deadpanned, but looking at his pups, he couldn't help the soft smile.

 

“Ugh. I hate that I've been so busy... please tell me you guys took pictures, and yeesh! Whaddaya feedin' them Buck? They're heavy!”

 

And the bright smirk was back.

 

“Mostly boob milk that I make. They started on solids though. Steve said they'd be able to tolerate and digest more later, but for now, just fresh meat and milk are what's healthiest for them. Wolf babies also weigh a lot more than normal babies~. Steve said it might be worse with the serum in us both.”

 

Becca gave a soft hum, pulling them in for a moment before setting them down and rubbing out her back.

 

“Hey, you're still pretty strong for an old woman Becca.”

 

She stuck out her tongue but smiled.

 

“The Barnes' always were... so pictures?”

 

Bucky's smile grew.

 

“Better~.”

 

He had her sit down with the babies and set the cake aside. Johnny musta smelled the sugar cause he kept reaching for it before Becca had him sit in her lap. He brought out a scrapbook that was full of pictures. Just not as many photographs. Steve had been drawing pictures of twins at almost every stage. Some colored, some just graphite. The earlier ones were mostly graphite.

 

“You're the one who gave me a camera the day they were born... I take the pictures, but Steve... first day I saw him drawing them, I got pretty damn greedy about it... I bought a nice set of colored pencils to make up for it. Apparently, I bought him a pretty good set too, cause he got real excited about it. I was just tryin' to match the graphite set he had. Fable Caster? Or somethin' like that? I think the next step's gonna be some fancy watercolors~.”

 

“These are gorgeous, Buck...”

 

Bucky smiled, big and bright, beaming with pride for his mate.

 

“But you still don't take enough pictures. I'm gonna have to get you another camera.”

 

Bucky feigned mock offense but laughed.

 

“You could always teach Steve how to use a new one.”

 

They looked through the pictures for a bit, twins between them just as attentive, Susie curious and Johnny in awe, before Bucky had to go to the bathroom. He was feeling a little bit of pain again, and another weird feeling...

 

He didn't think much of it, but when he got there, the feeling got worse. And when he took off his underwear and looked down—.

 

.oOo.

 

“Please tell me this isn't what I think it is.”

 

Bucky was pacing. He'd called Charles frantic about the fact. Glancing over the corner where Becca still was, playing with the twins.

 

“ _Calm down, Bucky. Your body is doing the same process it had when the twins were born, reabsorbing the nutrient lining since there is no baby to nurture—.”_

 

“Then _why_ was there blood in my underwear!”

 

He clapped a hand over his mouth, it was more of a yelled whisper but he still didn't want his sister to overhear.

 

“ _Some of it likely slipped through, it's been known to happen. Even during pregnancy. You've nothing to worry yourself for, this is perfectly normal—.”_

 

“ _Normal?_ Nothing about this is _normal_ , I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to have a period! I—I...”

 

Bucky seemed to catch himself, Charles didn't say anything, and after a moment he was able to calm himself.

 

“I'm sorry... I just... I got cramps, I'm moody... there's this feeling in my stomach like I've... like I'm a _failure_ and I—.”

 

“ _I know... unfortunately while we have the convenience of reabsorbing rather than shedding the uterine lining, not creating a child as opposed to having just had a child have very different effects on our hormones and minds. I never had to experience the full brunt of it, but there was always something of a sympathetic affect left over whenever I had helped Erik through his ruts and we hadn't created a child. Even if we hadn't wanted to. The first time it happened, I was... overwhelmed. But you haven't failed anyone. Not yourself. Not your mate... certainly not your pups, and their own pheromones will help you greatly.”_

 

Bucky blew out a breath, finally calming down a bit. The runes had finally started fading too... so this must have been what Hela had meant...

 

“Thank you...”

 

“ _You're welcome, love. And talk to your sister... I'm sure she'll understand.”_

 

“She's gonna laugh in my face...”

 

“ _I'm sure she will. But she will understand.”_

 

Bucky sighed as he said goodbye and hung up. How did he even bring this up to his sister? He turned around to walk over there and nearly threw the phone up at the ceiling when he turned around to face her. Twins left playing on the throw. She raised a brow.

 

“You okay, Buck? You been acting kinda weird...”

 

“I-uh—I-I'm fine...um...”

 

She furrowed her brows.

 

“I'm on my period.”

 

That spilled out way differently than he wanted it to. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he saw the corners of her lips twitch. When did he get to be such a bad liar? He needed to spend more time with Natalia and less with Steve...

“Not... exactly?”

 

She gestured for him to sit down and explain it to her. Bucky did. He took a breath. Telling her about the blood he found and how he called Charles. How he put in a bunch of toilet paper cause he wasn't sure what was happening but it was very uncomfortable. How he was... reabsorbing the lining instead of actually shedding it. How there were cramps and the twins helped but his hormones were on the fritz. And then he started crying in front of his sister again.

 

And she realized what a mess he was, calming him down again before bringing the pups over to him. He settled down promptly with them in his arms.

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Yeah. Despite being such a dick, you weren't the worst when any of us were on our periods... you always helped mum make us a warm meal and brought it to us along with a hot water bottle. And even if you did complain, you always made sure we were okay...”

 

Bucky blushed, glancing away.

 

“You're taking this pretty well...”

 

“I've had 3 daughters, Buck. And I watched mum give the talk enough times and you're a grown ass man. That was always horrifying by the way, I'm bein' a lot nicer. But I was expecting something along the lines, sooner or later... Come on. Let's take these cuties out for fresh air, I'll get you somethin' more comfortable for slips and we can discuss plans for their birthday.”

 

“Tha—Their birthday's 6 months away.”

 

“Little less than that now... and that time will fly a lot faster than you'll expect it to... or want it too... I can't believe how big they are already...”

 

Bucky gave a whine before squeezing his pups in tighter. Becca rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on ya big baby. Don't you want something better than toilet paper?”

 

.oOo.

 

Admittedly, buying pads wasn't as hard as Bucky had thought it would be. People were mostly busy fawning over the babies to care about much else. And Becca being there helped a lot, Jesus fuck did it help. He wasn't sure he'd be able to manage without her. And the ultrathin liners she bought him were a lot more comfortable than the wad of toilet paper.

 

The drive home was still very awkward.

 

They were quiet up until they were eating some of the cake she brought. And wouldn't you know it, it happened to be multilayered, pretty pastel lilac plum variety of Swedish Princess cake. She absolutely did that on purpose. And it was fucking delicious...

 

“So... 73... we're gettin' old Bucky...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Have you thought about what you wanted for their birthday?”

 

“I'm mostly trying to figure out how to keep them small forever...”

 

“You mean how mum constantly complained about with you. She always said it, you—.”

 

“I was her smallest baby... I know... “

 

He gave a faint smile, thinking back. The twins were sleeping right now, but... he couldn't avoid them growing... and Steve was right... looking at the album... he'd get to see it and help them along, and he wouldn't change that...

 

It was about then that Steve came back, and an idea popped into Bucky's head.

 

“So the twins were born July 1st~...”

 

Steve raised a brow from where he was standing. He already knew where this was headed, even if he was happy to see Bucky feeling better.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky gave a breath.

 

Becca had been right...

 

Between trying to find ways to tell Jan, figuring out his birth control, and making sure him and Steve were _very_ careful... time had just... flown by.

 

They had a working birth control for him, officially. And it had taken nearly a year to make. They'd managed to balance it with a form of Aconitum, but they were also monitoring his metabolism and how it affected him to ensure it was working. And him and Steve had agreed that they should still use condoms in the meantime.

 

Johnny had picked up walking by the end of his 7th month. Stumbling, really, but it didn't take him long to take off running. And Bucky had cried that day and again when he started openly calling him 'mama' by the 8th. Unfortunately for Steve, he was just 'Steeb' to Johnny. Probably because of how often Bucky said his mate's name. Maybe for reasons they didn't _really_ want the twins to hear...

 

Susie waited until her 9th to finally walk, but she did it a lot more gracefully than Johnny did, and Bucky didn't really blame her when she was able to float in a bubble when she wanted to... She still hadn't said her first word though, and again, him and Steve were caught wondering if she was behind or had the ability, had done so without them, or just didn't want to...

 

Marc had watched over them a few times, and he said he hadn't heard her. Vocally, as a wolf, she was on perfect track. But while Johnny was an overachieving show off. Susie had to be coaxed just a bit into showing how amazing she was... She truly was their shy little girl, and Bucky loved her just the same.

 

Through everything that happened, Bucky had wanted to stop time so many times, just to love them for that much longer... but watching them grow was unlike anything... Even as he was watching them play tug-of-war as growing pups. Fenris next to them with Victor and Ororo...

 

Bucky couldn't help but smile...

 

Today was the 1st of July... 1993... and his babies were officially one year old. One year since they'd entered the world and sent his for a loop, made his heart flutter and break all the same. One year since he fell in love with them, all over again from their little munchkin shenanigans inside of him... and every day it didn't seem to stop.

 

Steve came up from behind him, snaking his hands around his waist as he pressed a kiss to his cheek...

 

“Everything's set up... Becca says we can bring them over now...”

 

“Mmm... I still can't believe they're a year old...”

 

“Yeah...”

 

It was nice to see everyone there. Tony had finished school and was working with his dad. Johnny had instantly run to him and Rhodey, being picked up by the Air Force kid before Tony took him and walked him back to 'Steeb' with Johnny walking on his feet and giggling. That had also become something of a running joke.

 

Bucky had also met Pepper. A no nonsense kind of girl that was actually Tony's childhood friend and an excellent secretary that helped Maria to keep Howard and Tony in line.

 

Cynthia of course, had come and gone, Royal business and all, but she'd been happy for the invitation, Victor seemed to have quite the crush on Susie, and Susie seemed to like having him around. She always looked for him when he wasn't there, and he would cry when he had to leave.

 

Wanda and Pietro were 2 years old now, and they brought along their parents, happy to get more cake with their sister, who'd helped Rebecca in the kitchen this time. Quite the little protege.

 

One thing that was strange was how often Juggernaut had been hanging around. He seemed to have made friends with Scott, who Charles had named his successor for the X-Men. He always hung around Cain and another female Omega with long, fiery red hair. Which was a little weird but they all seemed to have the same terrible sense of humor too. Cain was an X-Man. When he wanted to be. And now was one of those times. He gave a smile and a wink at Bucky before looking down at Susie who had walked over to him and tugged at his pants.

 

All in all, it was about what you'd expect. Even with Wade actually behaving and playing with all the pups, being dragged around by Ororo who'd taken a liking to him. They'd gotten a grip on those visions much to Marc's dismay.

 

And Jan...

 

Bucky _finally_ had the courage to tell her.

 

With his birth control, having triple quadruple checked to make sure he wasn't pregnant, and making sure he wouldn't get pregnant anytime soon. He knew he could tell her with some hope of not fucking it up before he's able to do this for her.

 

He took another breath. And then he heard one next to him.

 

“Did you really have to pick this theme?”

 

“You said you didn't want anything special on your birthday. And we're literally 3 days away from the 4th. They're Captain America's kids, I think they deserve a little patriotic party~.”

 

Steve didn't fight the smile and Bucky bit his lip.

 

“How bout you go learn how to use that camera from Becca. Johnny's following Lorna around like a little puppy again and...”

 

“Are you gonna tell her?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

He walked over to her as Steve nervously made his way to Becca.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky closed the door lightly behind them. Jan looked intrigued.

 

“So I know... I've been kinda—.”

 

“Flighty?”

 

“Y-yeah... over the past few months around you... I just... I found out somethin' good... and I...”

 

Bucky proceeded to tell her everything Marc had told him. About the ceremony, about the process. About the _possibility._ And about his birth control.

 

“I wanted to make sure... I wouldn't screw it up before we got the chance...”

 

Jan gave that same knowing smile, before hugging him.

 

“You're very sweet Bucky... but you know, whatever happens, I wouldn't mind...”

 

Bucky's breath hitched, and then his brows furrowed.

 

“Did... Steve... already tell you?”

 

“Thor actually...”

 

Bucky flushed.

 

“And the first thing I did was laugh.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I know, I know... but again... having to wait... wouldn't have been a concern... just that it's a possibility... and that you'd be willing to do this for me? Bucky... thank you... I don't think I could have ever asked for a better friend if I tried... Hank will... He'll be skeptical... but...”

 

“Maybe don't thank me just yet...”

 

“No, I have to... because I already gave up... and you've given me hope... Even it if it doesn't work... This is still more than I could have ever asked for... and Thor says it will... tends to be the smart option to trust him on these things...”

 

She started crying and Bucky couldn't help his own tears, tightening the hug as they were both laughing and crying all the same. This was... _hope_. And if all went well... Jan would have a little girl of her own, too...

 

The moment was only cut short by the hollers they heard outside.

 

.oOo.

 

When they went to check it out, Victor was completely pink next to Susie, who was passive as always. And Steve was stunned as a picture printed from the instant camera Becca had shown him how to use. They both were.

 

Bucky went over.

 

“What happened?”

 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you...”

 

Bucky took the photo and waited for it to develop. And what he saw...

 

Susie with both of her small hands on Victor's chubby cheeks, her lips firmly planted on his, her eyes closed and Victor's wide in surprise.

 

“That was her first kiss...”

 

“And she stole Victor's.”

 

Bucky had been worried about Johnny growing up to be a playboy, and Susie had already stolen someone's first kiss.

 

He woulda been sad that he missed it, but it was too perfect a moment captured he was all too glad that Stevie got...

 

“ _Steeb_.”

 

They both looked down to see their son giggling before Steve picked him up. Becca made a point that it was time for cake to diffuse all the commotion so Cynthia could calm Victor down, who was still a bright and pretty shade of pink from the fact.

 

Susie was calm through everything, and Johnny was all too excited. He kept blowing out his candle too soon so Steve had to cover it with a hand while they sang happy birthday. Lorna had suggested mini cakes again (mostly cause she liked them) but Bucky thought it was insanely cute that each twin have their own tiny cake.  _Especially being perfect little cherry vanilla Princess Cakes complete with Shield design and all~._

 

Steve moved his hand and they all expected Johnny to instantly blow out his candle again. Instead. He turned.

 

And blew out Susie's.

 

For a second, Bucky saw the stunned expression on her face turn to distraught and he was ready to hear crying as he saw Steve about to reprimand her brother.

 

Instead, they all heard one, tiny, angry little word.

 

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

It wasn't said by any of the adults in the room.

 

It was from a voice him and Steve rarely ever got to hear. Used correctly too.

 

And Bucky practically _beamed_ at Steve who could only sigh three quick words in return.

 

“ _Oh my god..._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. What you think happened. Just happened.
> 
> And Bucky is so fucking proud of her.
> 
> Questions?
> 
> ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	67. The Scarlet Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky waits for his heat.
> 
> And waits.
> 
> The twins have their first hunt.
> 
> And he waits some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo~... what a strange hour I am posting at...
> 
> I wanted to post this at the weirdo's hour but I needed sleep... I'm still sleep deprived. And I will cap this at 69 chapters, so help me.
> 
> So.
> 
> Here's an extra long chapter~. I think it's over 7000 words...
> 
> Johnny is a lil shit. And pervert.

.oOo.

 

“So how much longer will it take for me to get my heat?”

 

“ _It ranges, love. Anywhere from 6 to 13 moon cycles, depending on the wolf and fertility, though it typically does regulate consistently after the first few cycles. Your body is also very responsive to circumstance and environment. But you did have a heat 6 months after the birth of your twins, and they are almost old enough for their first hunt, so it shouldn't be too long now.”_

 

Bucky sighed. As much as he loved the fact, how much they'd grown, how excited he was about that first hunt he'd be able to share with them and Steve, part of him still wanted to hide them away and keep them his babies forever. They could walk and _somewhat_ talk now, and they could certainly make a wide range of very vocal puppy sounds. He loved them so much he could barely stand it.

 

Often times, he found his pups would follow him around now that they could. Sometimes Steve, but mostly him, and they still hated it when either parent left their sight.

 

The day after Susie said her infamous first word, which Steve fully blamed on Bucky's lack of care for the language he used around the twins (without any real heat though), which Bucky was just so damn proud of Susie being able to use correctly, she'd started calling Steve her 'da'. And two more days after, when Bucky was faced with a bitter, grumpy as fuck, officially 100 year old man... he saw his mate cry when Johnny finally did the same...

 

Now, both twins called Bucky 'mama' and Steve 'da'.

 

Steve hadn't wanted to celebrate his birthday. But considering it was such a private matter last year with the twins being barely a few days old, Howard and the team made sure that wasn't an option. And of course, Bucky made sure there was _fantastic_ birthday sex involved. They may have skipped on _one_ condom... or a few. Steve might've been a little drunk from some mead Hela and Loki had gifted them, much to Thor's _extreme_ worry. But _God, they'd both missed that_. And Bucky for sure had been extremely paranoid about the fact afterward, but he hadn't turned up pregnant from it, which meant the birth control was working great, so... _worth it._

 

Howard had even gotten Steve a new motorcycle, complete with custom upgrades him and Tony worked on. It was pretty damn epic, and Bucky was absolutely going to be stealing it from Steve as many times as he could. But all in all, it was a wonderful day that Steve couldn't help but thank everyone for...

 

It had been about 3 months since then, the twins just barely reaching their 15th month, officially at 16 moon cycles. And neither their milestones nor Bucky's heart were holdin' up.

 

13 moon cycles, that meant he was roughly 3 away if his heat showed up at the latest point it could. Which would be pretty inconvenient if it showed up during the twins' first hunt, but maybe he'd get lucky and it would get there just before or just after. Preferably a lot before so he could get the ceremony outta the way and have worry free sex with his mate again~.

 

He said his goodbye to Charles before turning to where his babies were. Susie sitting on the ground with Fenris while Johnny was in his Asgardian goddess aunt's lap. Giving her big smiles and getting raised immaculate brows and smirks back. She turned out to be much sweeter for a Goddess of Death than anyone had expected.

 

Still bitchy though. She babied Moony as much as Thor and he _hated_ it. So she just did it more. Steve didn't seem to mind. Bucky wasn't sure what to think but she had that same comforting scent as Thor and something more familial...

 

Ororo and Marc were actually spending time with Thor, given her manifesting abilities being very similar to his own, but not being very stable. She was so scared of them, she was almost always by Thor's side now, grabbing onto him or a much bigger hand whenever she felt her powers stir up. She was the storm, like him. But unlike him, she couldn't control it. Thor had really taken to the little white haired wolf and did his best to calm her down. Her other time, she spent with Wade. As much as the merc had initially tried to stay away from her, she seemed to really like him. And the connection they had was undeniable.

 

It was still something that scared Wade, but he hadn't been able to help warming up to her. He did wear gloves at all points around her though, and avoid skin to skin contact. Despite the both of them getting  _some_ grip on those visions earlier. They'd been hit with a pretty strong one later on that had left them both shocked and scared.

 

Bucky couldn't help smiling at his son and daughter. Fenris looked so invested in what Susie was building and Johnny—.

 

Well... that was certainly something they needed to break.

 

Hela raised a brow but otherwise didn't scold him, turning to Bucky.

 

“Johnny...”

 

His son looked at him then. Before smiling and reaching. He'd dropped his habit of putting his hand in his mouth to indicate he was hungry. And for all of 2 seconds, Bucky had considered it a win.

 

He'd simply changed it to putting his hands on peoples' chests. Particularly though not limited to, beautiful, busty women. He'd done it to Bucky, and Bucky hadn't thought much of it. He'd done it to Steve and whined, knowing there was no milk in his chest.

 

And then he'd done it to Natalia, Jan, Maria, Al, Cynthia, Werner, _Raven,_ of all people, Charles' sister... She'd just laughed because allegedly Pietro had done the same thing but in more confusion before staring over at his Bema, around the time they were being weaned. Rebecca, Nina, Peggy, of course Wade, and now Hela...

 

And Cain. Charles had managed to avoid it somehow. And Cain's pecs were probably the biggest of all of them. Though Johnny had whined for him as much as Steve.

 

To be fair, Hela did actually have pretty nice _currently nursing_ mom boobs. Bucky wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. Or if she was actually nursing...

 

“I think he might be a bit hungry.”

 

“I swear to god, if he keeps this habit...”

 

She started laughing.

 

“If you want me to—.”

 

“No, no, it's okay, I got it.”

 

Their diet had been changing gradually with more iron rich red meats, and Bucky knew the milk wouldn't do much for them after that first hunt. Charles said it was best to completely have them weaned after it. But Bucky also knew he'd miss this... having this connection with them wasn't like anything he'd ever imagined...

 

Running his hand through that same soft spikey blond hair of his pup, watching him suckle away happily. He winced a sec, he wouldn't miss Johnny biting him, it had definitely gotten harder and Bucky knew part of the reason he shouldn't wait past the recommended time was because of the full set of sharp puppy teeth they'd have for that first hunt.

 

He glanced over at Susie who was looking back at him with Fenris curled around her. She went back to building before Fenris curled tighter and his tail started wagging. Based on what Marc had told him about _Wolf's Madness_ , he worried a bit about the pup, but...

 

He couldn't help blushing as his eyes had drifted to the very same things Johnny had grabbed just a few minutes ago. He'd never cared as much where his eyes drifted on a girl before, on more than one occasion being slapped for staring and called a pervert. But he had Steve now and... his kids... and in his own right... he wasn't sure, he felt a certain _kinship_ , in a sense? Either way, it was _different._

 

He sighed.

 

“Can you... do you have milk to give them?”

 

Hela just seemed to smile before answering. But before she could get the words out.

 

“ _Da!_ ”

 

Bucky couldn't help the smile seeing his daughter get up to run to her Offe. It was clear she was turning out to be a daddy's girl. And Johnny turning out to be a mama's boy. And some part of Bucky wasn't minding it one bit. Especially seeing Steve smile and pick her up. Watching her giggle and snuggle in before getting a kiss on the cheek and giving one in return.

 

That and Bucky did happen to get her first word~.

 

There were currently 5 most prominent in her vocabulary. In order~: da, mama, no (often directed at Johnny), fuck, and Блядь (which was really just 'fuck' in Russian, which Bucky had been even prouder of). He'd asked about the Irish Gaelic version of 'fuck' which Steve had responded too quickly to realize what he let slip, especially since he spoke so much Gaelic around the twins, that it was roughly the same.

 

And then Bucky was proud of him all the same, because from what he _could_ tell, Steve didn't really have a mouth filter when he spoke Gaelic.

 

So maybe they'd both contributed a little bit to Susie's colorful vocabulary, but still~. Johnny still hadn't said his first swear, but that didn't mean Bucky wasn't holdin' out for it. Becca said he was crazy, and Bucky for sure did not care. His kids were gonna be badasses. He could feel it.

 

His typical words were a lot sweeter though, and he was still more vocal than his sister. Mama, da, Sue (because of course his little boy had to melt his heart trying to address his sister by name), Steeb (still there but a bit rarer now), and milk (or bainne or молоко, which were just milk in Irish and Russian, respectively).

 

Steve walked over, Susie in his arms before leaning down to steal a kiss from Bucky, running his fingers through their very distracted son's hair too. Bucky couldn't help the blush and he wondered how he wasn't used to it by now.

 

“Hey...”

 

“Hey... how's the day been? They been good?”

 

“Good enough... Johnny's added another person to that list.”

 

“What— _oh._ ”

 

Steve gave a slightly apologetic look to Hela but she just smiled back. Then turned his attention to his son with a raised brow. It was about then That Susie took an interest in getting her own milk, reaching for Bucky just the same. Fenris seemed to be looking at them a while before he curled up at Hela's feet and she gave a soft smile down at the pup and picked him up.

 

“Well, I have a few manners to attend to but perhaps sometime later.”

 

Bucky gave a nod before adjusting to let his daughter latch on. Steve sat down next to him and they were in quiet comfort for a long while, just with the pups feeding. And Bucky...

 

“I never thought I'd love anything as much as I do them...”

 

Steve gave a glance and a smile, pulling Bucky to lean on him but otherwise stayed silent.

 

“I... I think I... honestly, I might love them more than... more than I love you...”

 

Bucky had half expected Steve to tense up at the words, but instead, he just gave Bucky another kiss and spoke softly.

 

“That's normal... That feeling that you'd... do _anything_ to protect them... It just means you're every bit the perfect Alma you should be, that I knew you'd be. And if it helps, I feel the same... If I had to make a choice... I'd hate to make it but—.”

 

“Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you made that choice wrong...”

 

Steve gave a small huff and a nod. “I know there's never anything that can match a mother's love for her children...”

 

Bucky bit his lip before leaning in to kiss his mate again. It was a melancholy conversation they hadn't had. No one ever wanted to think about being faced with choices like this, but... with their lives...

 

“You're a close second... you did help me make them...”

 

Steve couldn't seem to help smiling at that.

 

“Be happy to help you make more... when the timing's right...”

 

Oh, he was a damn punk.

 

“Solid second.”

 

The snort and the laugh brought out Bucky's own smile and a laugh, despite himself. But... he still couldn't help the way his heart fluttered... _When the timing's right~..._

 

.oOo.

 

The months leading up to the hunt flew by as fast as they could between work and caring for two insanely strong growing supersoldier super wolf pups. They'd broken their crib twice. Nearly a third time. Johnny broke his highchair and ended up ripping his clothes half the time. Susie accidentally broke her favorite sippy cup and had really hurt Johnny one day playing with her powers. _God_ , they couldn't stop the tears from her then, or how apologetic she was.

 

Johnny forgave her instantly of course, but it was clear she still worried and felt guilty about it. Even if her brother forgot. Bucky almost never wanted to discipline her _ever_ because of the display, all too much like her da. If it was anything to go by, she'd be as self righteous and self sacrificing _and_ self disciplining as he was. And as much as he loved the thought of his little angel truly being a little angel, his heart hurt for the fact. She didn't deserve to feel guilty like that.

 

Yeah, she about got smothered by Bucky for a full week after that. Johnny got to spend some well needed time bonding with his da, though, so not at all bad.

 

Thor and his siblings still came and went. Hela checking in more often than Loki. It seemed like Natalia didn't hang around too much whenever he was around either, but he did seem to have a tendency of trying to get under her skin. Maybe something to do with the way both of them were so good at lying, some kind of competition? Tony didn't seem to like that. And Bucky would wager that the kid had the same taste in women Bucky had.

 

Getting closer to 18, his crush was becoming a _little_ more obvious. Which, Bucky didn't blame him. Having a thing for redheads wasn't the _worst_ thing in the world. Though, Bucky did end up with a blond. The little strawberry blond that helped him and his dad out was certainly adorable, even if neither seemed to notice each other.

 

Johnny's love for Rhodey also never seemed to fade. Of everyone, the kid always ran straight to him. Maybe because Rhodey would pick him and fly him around the room like a little plane, or let him wear his hat. Either way, it had Bucky loving Rhodey almost as much. Getting Steve's approval seemed to be something he never expected to do either. It was clear he had that same military crush most people did on _Captain America_.

 

All in all, a fair bit of time, nothing out of the ordinary... for _them_ at least.

 

Although, Wade did have his second heat which Moony again disappeared for (and they called Dopinder first hand, even if Ororo ended up being the one to do her best to keep him company, barely being able to keep awake in the process...) while Schmidt still hadn't gotten one.

 

And neither had Bucky...

 

He was still hoping it was holding out on him and that maybe his body was just waiting for after that hunt, but he was starting to get nervous.

 

Every appointment with Zola just gave an inconclusive time frame. Zola said there might be some interference from the birth control but that it shouldn't stop his heat from coming. And it seemed to be working fine. It had been a little while since the last time he'd spoken to him. He'd also spoken to Jan about it. She had said however long it took, it was fine, but Bucky wasn't so sure about that...

 

Lately, he'd been feeling antsy, not wanting to leave his pups' sides with that _itch_ , the urge to be and stay in wolf form getting stronger around them. Steve had figured it was their bodies' way of telling them the pups were almost ready for that hunt. A response. And sure enough, Moony confirmed that he was right.

 

But Bucky wasn't ready, he _so_ was _not_ ready.

 

He wanted to shrink them back to newborns so he could keep them his babies forever. It felt too soon. Even if they were _more_ than strong enough to handle it. And the fact that he was having less and less resistance to deny that _itch_ didn't help.

 

He'd spent the last 3 days in wolf form curled around his pups and not wanting them to leave his sight. _So much for enjoying his days off..._

 

Steve spent most of that time in wolf form with him, curled around all of them, but he was still dealing with the latest Avengers' business. He said when the pups were ready, they'd both know it.

 

 _Bucky was still not ready_.

 

Bucky gave a small puff of a sigh, having his pups snuggle into his fur for deeper sleep. Yawning and curling into the warmth of him. They were nearly weaned at this point, but neither seemed to love him any less, even if they were growing more independent.

 

By the time Steve got back, both pups seemed to stir before darting past their father, barely waiting for either parent at all before they started following the light of the full moon. Steve had seemed proud enough but ended up having to nudge Bucky along. And it wasn't until they had caught that first rabbit, all too easily, that Bucky's instincts had been set off on the fritz with the urge to clean up his pups from what messy eaters they were. Licking them clean of the dirt and blood in their fur, and grooming them clear of any twigs. Mostly on Johnny. Steve didn't hesitate to help him and it almost felt too peaceful.

 

The twins didn't seem satisfied with the rabbit alone though, oh no. All it took was catching the scent before they were nudging both parents to cover their flank but of course, wanting to do the work themselves. Bucky near panicked when he saw what they wanted to take down and the only reason he didn't stop them was because of Steve.

 

He watched his pups, barely a year and a half old, take down a fully grown stud of a deer. By themselves...

 

_Nearly._

 

Steve and him ended up stepping in, but only because the pups were still so small, much to their protest. They were certainly strong enough to get the job done, and that in itself was amazing. Enough that Bucky couldn't help snuggling and smothering them once they'd finished eating. This time, Steve and him ending up with the scraps their pups left, but neither minding.

 

Bucky ended up having to clean them up again which neither pup seemed happy with, but he settled them with a compromise of milk to help them wash down the blood, and they both seemed very happy with that. Steve was the one to hunt for the two of them once the pups fell asleep and all in all, it was very peaceful...

 

Once they'd eaten, they fell asleep. Bucky curled around the pups while Steve was curled around all of them. The quiet calm of the forest around them and the soft light of the full moon on them...

 

_He was really gettin' the hang of this wolf stuff, wasn't he~..._

 

 _._ oOo _._

 

The weeks following were just as peaceful, but...

 

His heat still didn't come. And he didn't notice until Steve had pointed it out, after a full month had passed. He nearly panicked. He _did_ according to Steve, but what did he know? Still, even when they'd double and then triple checked to make sure he wasn't pregnant, Bucky couldn't help worrying a different way.

 

Steve told him that it was okay. It ranges, maybe the birth control had lengthened his cycle.

 

But then Bucky started to get desperate. 2 months after the hunt and he couldn't stop his mind from rushing through what just made him worry more.

 

What if it was just a one time thing? At this point, he'd gone more than a full year without a heat. And he hadn't been pregnant. What if the twins were the only kids he'd ever have? What if he couldn't do the ceremony for Jan because he'd never go into heat again? What if—...

 

The only way Steve managed to calm him down was by taking him to Thor. And even when Thor assured him that wasn't the case, Bucky still wasn't at his best. He wasn't sure what was happening. Marc had said it wasn't normal for a healthy and fertile Alpha wolf to go more than a year without a heat, and the medical exams had confirmed that both things were supposedly still true for Bucky, so...

 

“It does appear that there is an anomaly... again, my abilities are not as strong as they could be. But if I were to guess, it seems like a fragment of my sister's seidr.”

 

“She said it would fade...”

 

“It did, completely from Steven. The only reason I am able to sense it is because the nature of it is purely opposite of my own. It's possible something may be helping it linger. It's also possible that Asgardian healers will be able to pinpoint this more precisely.”

 

Bucky never thought he'd visit Asgard. For any reason. And seeing the golden city, as beautiful as it was, didn't do anything to quell the nerves. The man—the wolf... in gold at the gate had surprised him. His scent seeming so familiar somehow. Bright... amber eyes Thor had said could see _everything..._

 

And it might have caught Bucky's attentions more if he hadn't been so worried about his own pups and his reproductive system. When they got there, he was speaking with a beautiful dark haired woman that Bucky could scent as familial to him, but she didn't scent as a wolf like him. And they looked nothing alike.

 

She was the one to lead them to the palace as Thor had flown to alert his father. And apparently, Steve had been there before because the other wolf, Heimdal, had greeted him. Bucky took a breath before following the woman, a twin on each side holding his hands before Steve came up beside him to calm him down. They settled with the twins holding hands between them, Johnny's hand in Bucky's and Susie's in Steve's.

 

Bucky still couldn't stop the nerves, and laying on that table, he knew he was agitated. The glow in his eyes he could feel and the murmurs he could hear. All of Thor's family seemed intrigued by him. Loki still there, but Hela wasn't. 3 other brothers and 2 other sisters. His mother calmly using what they called a soul forge on him. The twins held aside by Steve. And Thor's dad... even as an old man, he was somehow imposing. And strangely comforting. Something about him seemed tired... After some time examining Bucky, he stood for a closer look at the image and sighing.

 

“Thor. Go get your sister.”

 

“Oh—I...what?”

 

Loki was already rolling his eyes.

 

“The one who is absent, my son.”

 

Thor blushed a second before going to do that. Hela seemed a bit more than annoyed suddenly being pulled away from whatever it was she was doing. She seemed surprised though, when their father turned to her...

 

He was calm still, and maybe more patient than Bucky had expected as well...

 

“Sit, my child...”

 

She did.

 

“I'd like for you to take a close look at this image, tell me what you see.”

 

She did... and her eyes widened, standing to get a closer look. The rest of the siblings seemed to remain quiet.

 

“That's... not possible...”

 

“Alphaling, what was it you said was in the birth control they gave you?”

 

“Ah—um... I... a couple things, but the thing that stuck out the most was... Aconitum... they said it was the only thing that would stick...”

 

“Aconitum... yes. Tis a versatile herb. Useful. Can be harmful in some senses. The strain they used, I believe may have been one quite known for _'sticking'_ as you put it. If I'm not mistaken, it took hold of what little of Hela's magic may have lingered and prolonged its effects. A strain known for being used to strengthen the hold of a spell...”

 

“But for it to linger that long... I was sure I—.”

 

It was their mother who spoke next.

 

“You grow stronger every day, Hela. Your connection to her, stronger. Your magics from her, stronger... You were always her daughter, before you were ours...”

 

Hela didn't say anything for a long moment. After it passed, she held a hand over Bucky's abdomen. He gave a gasp as he felt something _pulled_ out of him. Like a weight of some sort, the sensation somewhere between pain and relief. And just like that... it was gone. The same with whatever nearly unnoticeable dark violet blip on the soul forge that they had seen.

 

“Stop taking the birth control, and your system should regulate within the month. To ensure there's nothing left to linger.”

 

She left after those words. And if this really worked, then Bucky wouldn't be able to thank her enough, even with the mishap... but it also got him worried about her. There was an unspoken tension among the family, especially between her and her father.

 

.oOo.

 

Asgard really was... larger than life. After Bucky had settled down and Frigga assured him that it would work, before providing a blessing of her own for the coming ceremony by kissing his forehead ( _god he felt like a puppy around these people_ ), the rest of Thor's siblings had practically fawned over him and the pups. And Steve. Who didn't seem to mind the domesticating affection. Neither did the pups, curious about them all the same.

 

Thor's sisters even going so far as to dress him up in... ridiculously comfortable and soft silk robes, but still! He felt like a fucking princess. Not what he'd pictured.

 

They'd somehow managed to slip away and Odin offered them a room to stay in the meantime, until they were ready to go back. And even he seemed affected by the pups, which had seemed to take a liking to him.

 

As familiar as laying down in a bed with Steve, their pups sleeping soundly between them as they shared a quiet moment, was? It was hard to forget the golden city around them... He was still just trying to think of ways to thank Thor for this... to thank Hela...

 

And he couldn't get his mind off of...

 

“You're worried about her...”

 

“I think you hang around Charles too much.”

 

Steve gave a laugh.

 

“Telepathy isn't contagious. And I'm pretty sure you hang around him more than I do.”

 

Bucky gave a sigh.

 

“I just...”

 

“It's okay, Buck... she's family... for us. Pack... her and her pup.”

 

“I wonder about him... you know? I mean... he has to be, her pup, but it's—...”

 

They both got quiet when they heard the door creak. Barely catching a glimpse of a small, darker toned medium tanned skinned boy with familiar amber eyes and unruly dark hair. Maybe about 3 years old and with an all too familiar scent.

 

He ran away before either got a good look at him, but they were both surprised. Especially hearing the familiar voice and seeing the shadow, calling out to that familiar name.

 

Steve gave him a gesture to go ahead and go, letting him know he'd be fine with the pups before Bucky left to go check what had happened. What he saw when he finally caught up with the scents was Odin scolding that same dark wolf pup from before. Ears down and watery eyes. Equally watery if somewhat angry eyes, looking away from her father on Hela. And the golden gatekeeper from before, just as passive and unreadable standing with the pup at his feet. It seemed like he was the one who caught him.

 

And if Bucky had to guess, Fenris had been loose and missing from the moment Hela had left his side to help Bucky.

 

Odin dismissed the gatekeeper before Hela picked up the pup and quickly left. Bucky took a breath. The rest of Thor's siblings dining and enjoying their time. Loki was standing, leaning against one of the pillars, more observant than the rest. He was the first to notice Bucky, but he didn't say anything. Not at first.

 

Bucky got a little closer... not so sure of the picture that was being painted in his head.

 

“You have questions.”

 

“I—um...”

 

“I have answers.”

 

Bucky paused a moment before nodding.

 

“Hela is quite special, among the rest of us. She was born of a union only possible when our father died... And her mother, her birth mother... she didn't stay. She's not quite... _meant_ for the land of the living.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“Yes, _'oh'_. She is the most powerful among us, and her upbringing as Odin's firstborn has proven different than the rest of us. Some of necessity, some, simply because it's expected of an heir. The rest of us... perhaps born a bit more _freely_ than her. He was given his life back, and he married our mother when Hela was already 5, but still missing her own. Aldrif was the first born between them. They'd been in Heven at the time of her conception, not quite surprising the realm affected her as it did. Laussa was... well, she's a bit more complex. Odin and Frigga have a very... _free_ marriage. Laussa was born when our father and mother spent a vacation in Muspelheim. Surtur was quite hospitable with his guests and he took... _quite_ the liking to our father. I'm not sure if mother's presence aided this, but my father seems to have an unrivaled skill for getting giants pregnant.”

 

“Wait... so does that mean—.”

 

“Surtur still visits, and very much loves our father and mother and Laussa to this day. He constantly offers refuge in his realm, should Asgard come under destruction. But yes, a good chunk of us were lucky to have Frigga as a mother, even if she isn't our birth mother. Balder, our beloved god of light, Tyr, our god of war, Hermod, a messenger god unrivaled in speed. All of them are Frigga's sons, with much fewer complication to their origins. Vidar is not here, but you'll know when you see him, he's 10 feet tall. His mother is a storm giant.”

 

“Jesus...”

 

“I suppose a similar reaction is the typical. He's quite the gentle giant though. Myself... the other half of what I am... they run under a system quite similar to your own species. But perhaps... Frost giants are all single gendered, but it is far easier for some to get pregnant than it is others. Before you ask, I was born male on account of the species that sired me. Aesir are more simply born male or female. Though I suppose that matters less given that I can shapeshift. Even so, our parents took a nice little vacation in Jotunnheim. When Laufey ended up pregnant with me, they immediately knew who fathered me. Unfortunately, my other mother cannot sire children, but of the times I've stayed with them, he's never loved me any less. Thor... he is... He's Jord's son...”

 

Jord... that was...

 

“Gaea... perhaps as a more common name for her. He was with her for a time... on Earth... but it's perhaps a story better told by him...”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment. It was a lot of information to take in on their... extended family... but it...

 

“What about...”

 

“Fenris is also a story better told by Hela. She will tell you, if you ask. People are under the assumption that she doesn't like to speak of herself, but it's simply that they never ask... what happened put a great deal of strain on her relationship with our father. He has been trying to mend it but it's clear he isn't sure how. He wants Hela to be honest with him, to simply tell him what happened and how she feels, to simply tell the truth. She still fears what he will do knowing it. He'd lashed out when it happened, acted rashly...”

 

“She's trying to protect someone...”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“Are you familiar with the story among your people... _The Scarlet Letter_?”

 

.oOo.

 

Finding Hela was easier than Bucky expected, but she had a unique scent, as did her pup. When Bucky found her, he heard her sniffle before looking at him in surprise and then quickly wiping her eyes. Fenris was asleep, curled up in her lap.

 

“Is there something you need...”

 

“Loki said you would tell me... If I asked, you would tell me...”

 

She seemed to tense up for a moment before Bucky sat down next to her.

 

“I won't ask unless you're okay with it...”

 

She seemed to give a faint smile at that.

 

“I wouldn't answer if I weren't... no one ever asks... I've become used to being expected to do something, be something... But no one ever stops to ask... what I want...”

 

“I've heard that happens a lot with royalty...”

 

She gave a huff. Bucky was quiet a moment, looking at the pup, seeming much smaller than usual for as big as he was...

 

“Is he yours?”

 

“Yes...”

 

Bucky only realized it after the fact.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—...”

 

“It's okay... Fenris is my son. It's not anything I'm ashamed to admit...”

 

“What... happened?”

 

“I'm sure you were speaking with Loki... I was engaged. At the time, roughly 9 years ago. I managed. It would have been a political union, but quite an important one. I did what I was told at first. 'Hold your head high, Hela. Set the example...' It's not that they expected me to be a virgin, whether I was or not. Not with who my parents are and how long I've been alive. But getting pregnant, as you could expect, was something quite different. My father suspected I had a lover but...”

 

“You were in love with someone...”

 

“For a very long time, yes... since I was much younger. So many years ago, when I had just met him, still training under my father to be the soldier he's become and... He never once looked at me. The action would have been considered traitorous...”

 

“Then...”

 

“I saw an opportunity. To have what I wanted. Just once. I learned that no matter how much he'd denied it, that he had been looking at me with the same eyes I looked at him for _years_ and... I begged him, and I watched his resolve crumble, completely. I took advantage in a moment of weakness, exploiting another I didn't even know he had... and he _gave..._ and the result... I could never regret what happened... But when I fell pregnant... I feared for him. For his life. If I hadn't been engaged, it wouldn't have mattered as much, at least not the same way, but because I was... My father made very clear that the man responsible had committed treason. Made entirely clear that he would find this man and ensure he paid for his crimes. The man I was engaged to wanted his blood, but he didn't want _me._ Didn't even care. I was just a prize someone else had _soiled_.”

 

She took a pause, petting Fenris, who flicked an ear.

 

“He would've defended me... he tried to. I made him swear silence. Because he's sworn to the throne, he couldn't deny me. I could see the pain in his eyes, but it didn't matter to me... as long as he was safe, alive, it didn't matter... When the time came, I left. And I returned with Fenris and a similar silence to ensure his father remained safe. If no one knew... my father could do nothing. Whether he suspects Fenris is his grandson or not, he can do nothing to the man I love...”

 

Bucky took a breath. He wasn't sure what to say...

 

“Does he... suspect?”

 

“That dense old man still isn't sure if his 8 legged steed is actually his grandson. I'm sure he's senile, as far as an Áss can be.”

 

Bucky almost laughed but managed to hold it in. Hela seemed a bit bitter about that bit.

 

“From what Thor told me, that was actually a really mean trick Loki played on him...”

 

Hela sighed.

 

“For the first few years, he really believed Loki had given birth to a horse, going so far as to bottle feed and groom him every day, keep him company because Loki wouldn't or simply didn't seem to care enough... eventually, it was Thor that told him they shared no lineage, but he already loved Sleipnir and Sleipnir loved him. If he suspects that Fenris is my son, he has said nothing.”

 

At that point, Fenris stirred and stretched out against his mother, a small whine escaping him. He seemed to want something before noticing Bucky and shying away. Hela reassured him before he seemed to gauge that it was okay. After a minute, he reached out to sniff Bucky, before transforming into that same, much smaller 3 year old little boy him and Steve had noticed at their door.

 

Bucky was surprised but he couldn't help the smile. He seemed to whine and stretch again before Hela adjusted and settled him, having him latch on to suckle.

 

“How old is he?”

 

“2, nearly 3. Bordering on his 3rd year now...”

 

“Wait, I thought—.”

 

“Asgardian years tend to be a bit longer than those on Earth. Our one year is closer to 3 of your own. Our people grow quite a bit slower, and we typically nurse our children 3 to 4 years, sometimes 5 depending on the mother, but it does seem he will be ready enough to stop soon. My pregnancy was 13 months, but only because he was overdue. And as you can tell...”

 

“He's... a pretty big baby boy...”

 

She didn't stop the smile.

 

“Does...”

 

“His father and I are the only people he will transform in front of.”

 

Bucky gave a nod before a different though popped up...

 

“Hey, does this make you...”

 

_A wolf too?_

 

Hela just seemed to smile before pulling Bucky to lean in so he could scent her.

 

“The line between Lycanthropes and Aesir is quite complicated. Asgardians, even more so. My son's father is a Vanir as well as a wolf, with 9 mothers, so. I think that says enough...”

 

Bucky blushed but nuzzled into her shoulder. When her pup finished, he turned his attentions to Bucky.

 

“I know you're already wishing there was something you could do, but... as... well rounded as I'm sure my family seems, this... may be too broken to fix...”

 

Bucky couldn't stop the whine, Hela just pet him before telling him to worry about the situation with Janet instead. That the affairs of _gods_ were not the most fun to deal with, even if he was a Matron hel bent on mothering the pack. They stayed there a while, just with Fenris before one of the guards came to find Bucky. Fenris turning back just before, having sensed him first.

 

One of the pups was missing.

 

Bucky's first instinct was to panic. His pups normally stayed together. Steve had turned around for 2 seconds to change Susie and Johnny had disappeared. He tried following and tracking the scent, but somewhere along the lines, it all just became circles. The chefs had mentioned seeing and feeding a small and very happy strawberry gold puppy. And now, Bucky couldn't stop his heart from pounding with everyone gathered, trying to retrace what happened so they could find him.

 

Bucky could barely hear the chatter, ideas exchanged and disagreements. _His pup was missing_.

 

It wouldn't have been the first time. Johnny had been developing a penchant for scaring them half to death, but Marc was always—.

 

“Quiet.”

 

They all turned to Odin, who had seemed to be the only person in deep thought. He seemed confused for a moment.

 

“Someone's in the vault.”

 

.oOo.

 

When they got there, Bucky nearly cried, scenting his pup through fire and immediately worrying about him.

 

They saw what looked like a man, tall and metal, pick something up before setting it back down. In the same spot, a basin of fire.

 

And then he heard him.

 

That same delighted screech and giggle all too familiar of his son. But before he could run over, Odin stopped him.

 

“He is designed not to harm children. Specifically, those that wander in here. But he seems...”

 

He seemed to tilt his head before moving closer. And they finally moved with him. Only to see Johnny laughing and playing _in that same basin of fire._

 

His diaper had burnt off to nothing, but the kid was perfectly fine, as happy as could be. The Destroyer, as Odin had called it, had seemed to be unsure of what to do. Glitching out in a sense.

 

Bucky moved closer, but he knew there was no way he'd be able to touch his son like this. And as _thrilled_ as he was to find out his baby was fucking _fireproof_. Playing in the Eternal Flame... maybe not what he had hoped for bringing them to Asgard.

 

“Laussa...”

 

She turned to her father before nodding and getting Johnny from the flames. She was the most fireproof of her siblings, and able to absorb the heat from the little boy before handing him back over to Bucky.

 

And of course, Johnny did the same thing. Reaching for a tit before reaching for his mama. Laussa just seemed to be holding in a laugh but she did smirk.

 

And all Bucky could do was sigh.

 

His baby was very naked.

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo...
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Remember when I said I wanted to make Odin a major whore? I think a typed that somewhere in previous notes, I'm pretty sure... anywho~. To put it bluntly, he followed a different path here. After actually dying and procuring Hela from the Mistress Death. He chose a different path when he was given life again.
> 
> In which he went around, and literally, in every sense, made love and not war. So he's a lot more patient too. Frigga was totally on board with the idea.
> 
> You're welcome~ ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> As for Hela's love interest. I really just couldn't stop thinking about the movie and how badly she wanted that sword.
> 
> . . .
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	68. Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, right? That's what they all say...
> 
> Sometimes, it just takes a little while to get there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy name for the last chapter~. But hey, it fuckin' fit.
> 
> Here, has some plots, some smuts, and a finale~.
> 
> Not as much with the twins this time, but hey, I'm a fuckin' pervert. But ya'll already knew that, I'm sure~.

.oOo.

 

“ _Steve... Stevie..._ ”

 

Bucky couldn't help the whine.

 

Between each kiss and Steve's grip on his thighs, Bucky straddling him and really feeling the bulge in his mate's pants, he wanted.  _Oh, he wanted._

 

“ _Steve~..._ ”

 

Steve pulled back and gave a sigh.

 

“You know we can't, Buck.”

 

And now Bucky was whining for a different reason.

 

“We don't have any condoms.”

 

They ran out again. And with Bucky following direction for his cycle, for Jan...

 

“You don't  _have_  to cum inside me.”

 

Steve raised a brow. Bucky groaned.

 

“Just a...  _just a little bit?_ ”

 

“You really wanna do this,  _this_  close to that finish line?”

 

Bucky gave another whine.

 

_No... obviously, he didn't._

 

“Gimme a break, I'm in preheat...”

 

“I know. It's how we ran through the condoms.”

 

Bucky gave a small snort, leaning his forehead on Steve's shoulder. They'd had to be extra careful with Bucky coming off his birth control. But just like Hela had promised, his cycle quickly lined itself up, and they had a pinpointed date for his heat within the first week. This time with no slip ups and extreme caution. Bucky gave a sigh before moving to get off his mate.

 

Only to be stopped. And the slight jostling bringing something else to his attention. Steve was maybe half hard? But his dick was very seriously no joke. Bucky bit his lip.

 

“Maybe anal?”

 

Steve took a breath.

 

“Well, at least let me suck you off.”

 

And then the bastard was laughing. Bucky gave him another kiss, quick, before getting off to check on the twins. Sleeping like puppies, all tuckered out on their ancient uncle.

 

Hard to believe they had two perfect little almost two year olds...

 

Fenris was sitting there playing with Ororo. He was getting more comfortable around family and Marc had taken a liking to his little cousin. Bucky had asked him if he planned on officially adopting Ororo. Marc had said he wasn't sure if he was the right person for that job.

 

 _Bull. Shit_.

 

The guy was fantastic with kids in ways a person wouldn't expect. Bucky still wasn't so sure on what he could do to make Marc feel like he was truly pack. It seemed like no matter what he tried, the wolf distanced himself. He'd managed to get him to warm up a little by weaseling his way into getting a free babysitter constantly dumping the kids on him, and for sure, Marc was an amazing sweetheart with them. But Bucky still couldn't help wondering what else he could do...

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the soft smile his mate gave. Bucky had never considered himself all that much of a family man. But now...

 

Seeing his pups sniff the air in their sleep before one of them opened up bleary and tired eyes, the other yawning?

 

He wouldn't have it any other way...

 

.oOo.

 

“Oh my god— _Bucky!!_ ”

 

Bucky glanced to the side from his cutting board, where he saw his son climbing the kitchen counter to touch things that were hot on the stove. Just before Jan ran over and picked him up to stop him and check him over. She checked Johnny over a few times as Bucky added more vegetables to the soup before looking at Bucky in pure distraught and confusion.

 

Bucky went to cutting the next vegetable. Some potatoes. God, he loved tubers.

 

“Yeah, I freaked out the first couple times too. When we were in Asgard, we found out he's fireproof. But it took some getting used to.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Bucky gave her a soft smile before kissing his son's forehead and sitting down so the soup could simmer. Some good old fashioned chicken noodle. With a few extras. Traditional carrots, celery, noodles, chicken, and spices. Added potatoes, sweet onions, and some extra garlic. Jan seemed to let out a breath after a moment before sitting next to him with the little troublemaker. Susie, already finding her way into Bucky's lap, after she'd been following him like a sweet little duckling.

 

The day before the ceremony, and subsequently his heat, he was spending with Jan. Loki had already performed the magic links between respective recipients, much to the dismay of everyone the God of Mischief made uncomfortable... soooooo everyone. Bucky would have liked to have Hela be their magician, but she said her seidr was perhaps not the best for the situation. Thor had assured them Loki would be on his best behavior.

 

Traditionally, and very necessarily given Bucky's habits, the mated couples spent the time before the ceremony apart. The link in place meant to strengthen in that time. Marc had said Janet would know the moment Bucky got his heat because of the link, though if he was being honest, she'd probably be more adept at picking up those kinds of things than Bucky was...

 

So, Bucky was spending the day with Jan while Steve was spending it with Hank. And they were ping ponging the twins back and forth between mostly Jan and Hank but also with anyone else who wanted to see them. Currently, Bucky was the one to have his pups. They'd caused an accident in the lab which Steve was helping clean up. Courtesy of Johnny, no surprise there.

 

Now, Bucky was making food for all of them while they once again played the waiting game. Not that the pups could keep awake much around either parent with both of them so close to their cycles hitting. Bucky would have very much liked to be with his mate and help him get rid of some of that pent up aggression that comes with his rut,(as much as Steve was letting slip anyway, he was always a sweetheart~) but of course, that would probably ruin everything, and they'd be back to square one. With another baby on the way.

 

The spell Loki had done also ensured a clear head rather than the overwhelming instinct that came with their cycles, the link keeping him and Steve balanced essentially, because of Jan and Hank.

 

Didn't make him miss Steve any less though. He sighed, pulling in Susie closer and leaning on Jan. He could scent the nervousness on her and couldn't help nuzzling in to settle it. The pups seemed to have the same idea. Jan couldn't help the huff or the laugh.

 

“Sorry, I guess I just...”

 

“S'okay... everything's gonna be fine...”

 

At that, she blushed a little and Bucky smiled. They ended up keeping the pups entertained while they waited for the soup to finish. When it finally did, getting them to eat it was easy. Getting Johnny to do so without making a mess was proving impossible. And then there was also wanting to bring a bit to their significant others. Jan had set aside the soup while Bucky was still having his ongoing battle with Johnny. She stood by and watched for a minute.

 

Bucky whined at his son's antics, only to get laughter from the little shit in return.

 

Then she decided to help. And lo and behold, the little monster behaved for his auntie Jan. Apparently not the person who carried him for a year and then breastfed him for a year and a half more, oh no. Bucky squinted.

 

But Jan would make a great mother...

 

“You sure I can't go...”

 

“I would be happy to let you come with me. If you could be trusted not to hide somewhere with your mate and extend this whole process.”

 

“I can be trusted with Steve.”

 

“Of course you can. No one doubts Steve. But  _he_  can't be trusted with  _you_.”

 

“He doesn't spoil me.”

 

She raised a brow. Bucky glanced off smiling to himself as she made faces getting Johnny to eat his food. Yeah, she'd make a pretty amazing mom... His glance moved to the soup sitting in containers on the counter...

 

Just  _seeing_  him couldn't hurt right?

 

“I'm gonna go ahead and put Susie to bed, she's fallin' asleep here.”

 

Jan gave a hum, not really paying attention. After a moment, she looked up, giving a soft breath... what a strange feeling—.

 

_Oh..._

 

She could feel the warmth and glow of the magic. Bucky's heat... She fed Johnny the last bite before getting up. He was falling asleep just as easily so she went to put him with his sister, and both seemed to curl into each other for comfort. Their kids were way too cute, she almost wanted to see them have more, but she couldn't help being thankful, and hopeful for what Bucky... for what everyone was willing to do for her.

 

A Matron Alpha Lycanthrope. Certainly the least likely thing she expected to ever enter her life. She went back to the kitchen to grab the soup for Steve and Hank.

 

Bucky wasn't there.

 

Neither was the soup. And suddenly the nerves were running through and her heart was beating faster.

 

The next she knew the phone was ringing. And when she answered, she heard her husband.

 

“ _Steve's missing.”_

 

.oOo.

 

Wade looked up and squinted from where he was playing a board game with Ororo, Al (who Thor was rolling for), and Marc. That wasn't good. He could feel the weird and hot glowiness on his skin. And Marc was staring at him with a brow raised.

 

He also knew exactly what to do. But he didn't wanna stop playing. For Ororo of course. Still. He gave a long groan before getting up to run. Not caring so much when they saw Jan and Hank both looking worried and distraught at having lost their supersoldier werewolves. Or at Marc calling after him.

 

Oh no. He kept running. And running. Until he saw that same brunet mama wolf handing over something to his baby daddy, looking all blushy and way too cute for a grown ass man to be lookin'.

 

“ **RAHHHHHH!!!** ”

 

Bucky wasn't expecting the tackle. Admittedly, being on the ground under Wade hadn't been anywhere in the line up of things to do today. And he was half caught between a whimper and a growl for what the merc had done. His mate looked stunned and Bucky almost did growl.

 

If it weren't for the look of sheer exhausted disappointment he saw on Marc's face as soon as he turned the corner. Then the guilt came crawling over with Jan and Hank's surprised faces. He wasn't going to do anything, he just—...

 

“I love that none of you have any faith in me.”

 

They both looked up at Steve, before Wade clarified.

 

“Your baby mama's just entered heat and my Oracle senses were tingling. Now's the no touching time for Ceremony prep time! We need to move quick if we wanna put a baby in that woman over there instead of your lovely mate, Steeb!”

 

Steve raised a brow looking at Marc, who strangely enough, nodded. If in slight surprise.

 

“And besides. It's obviously your lovely little grumpy cat we don't trust.”

 

Bucky did give a whimper then. And a half heard mumble. At this point, he knew better even if he had his urges. He wouldn'ta done that the Jan.

 

“ _I wouldn'ta done anything..._ ”

 

“Of course not mama bear~. But let's get this show on the road, shall we?”

 

 .oOo.

 

Between the runes on the ground, the herbal paint on their skin... It was all so strange.

 

Wade had taken Bucky, surprisingly enough seeming to know what to do, Marc had taken Steve. Leaving them with Thor and Loki. Loki reading through the book Marc had given him and giving direction, setting the runes on the ground as Thor painted the blessings on their skin.

 

Janet wasn't sure what to make of it. In some ways it was mystical. And then she was reminded of the fact that they were an advanced alien species. Thor's and Steve's species. And she couldn't help worrying. But they were also friends... and she trusted them. It was enough to wonder.

 

Marc always seemed so secretive, Steve turned out to be the same. Bucky was a gossip but she could guess that was because he had so many sisters. Wade too, but maybe for different reasons. And now the thinking was getting off track. Maybe to distract herself as the actual Fertility God that just so happened to be their friend handed her and her husband each a cup of glowing fluid. Bright blue, presumably blessed. A tea, Thor had said. Something his God of Mischief brother had said a few magic words over.

 

That was the other thing... People of science resorting to magic... though Thor said they were one and the same, it's just a matter of understanding how one works... Looking at her husband take the cup, she was sure Hank still had some reserves about the whole thing... but that he was willing to set his ego aside and do this for her, even to try...

 

She couldn't help smiling at him.

 

They both drank the tea. And could once again feel the warmth in the runes. Subtle glow getting brighter, the room along with those on their skin.

 

“I do hope the two of you are ready for what's to come.”

 

They both turned to Loki, then Thor. A little nervous. Thor sighed.

 

“Brother...”

 

They didn't hear what else Thor had to say. They both faded.

 

.oOo.

 

_Janet wakes, she's in a field. Bright and dreamy lights. Grass so green it glows. The sky so bright, the sun is hidden among it. Flowers she doesn't recognize. Has never seen before. When she looks closer, they make a trail._

 

_She follows._

 

_She doesn't know how far, or how long but there comes to be more flowers. Glowing in their own right. Eventually, the grass and the sky darkening. From green to a beautiful blue. From white to bright violet, midnight at the edges and speckled with tiny stars ready to take over, a white sun rapidly setting... dimming to blue..._

 

 _It's calming. Cooling as a warm day comes to a close. Still she presses on. It doesn't matter how far her path goes. But the setting sun makes her press more, move faster. She needs to do this._ Find _something. Even if she isn't sure of what. Not yet, but somehow knowing. Nothing is more important in this moment._

 

_There comes a point where the flowers scatter, no longer a path but everywhere, glowing like the moon is, high in the sky, much larger and much different from how she remembers it. It's beautiful. There's a patch in the fine blue grass, and fireflies now light the way. The patch is laid down, as if there had been something there. As if there's something missing. She looks around but there is nothing. Just the grass made flat as evidence. Still, she presses on._

 

_The moon is almost hidden among the stars now, but still shining bright. She stops when she hears a bark. She wants to keep going. Needs to. But something makes her look at where the sound came from._

 

_And she sees him. The large wolf by his side. And the runes on his skin as clear as those on her own. There's relief before she runs to him and him to her. And the wolf, she can see, even larger up close, golden in form, immense strength, and those same sharp ears. If flopping over just a bit at the very tips. She is happy to trust her own mate with Steve. Happy to see them together, knowing Steve helped to guide him. The wolf leans in and presses his head into the palm she reaches out. A silent thank you from her end as she runs fingers through his fur, but she can feel his concern._

 

_He pulls back and whimpers, then circles them before laying down. Neither Jan nor Hank know what to do. They are still missing one, and they need to find him soon. A moment passes and Jan hears another bark. But this time much smaller. And neither Steve nor Hank seem to notice, but they notice her. Her attention shifts. She sees a white pup in the tall grass. Glowing blue in the eyes she can recognize. She jumps up and barks again. But the grass is too tall and swallows her up once she falls back down._

 

_Then again. And again. Like popcorn and Janet can't help but laugh a little._

 

_Still, they don't seem to notice her. So Janet runs. She sees her do it again before she sees grass moving, and she chases and follows, not waiting for either of them as they call out, then chase after her._

 

_The grass eventually stops and she sees the white pup dart out. A blue stone in her chest, clear and bright. The ground is now a bluish metal, but not so cold on her bare feet the moment she steps onto it. A bright pattern of circuits running through with every step._

 

_She doesn't know how much longer, but it feels like time has stopped. And before she knows it, she's at the entrance to an open temple. Flowers all around it, breaking through metallic stone... The golden wolf and her mate still behind her. And she hears it..._

 

_The whimper of a pup without its mother._

 

_Concern floods her senses and she continues before either male has a chance to stop her._

 

_She can't find the white pup anymore. She's disappeared. But as she draws to the center of the temple. It comes into vision._

 

_A brown pup, crying, lost, alone. A large... mother wolf curled around her, trying to soothe her tears. And there's a threshold she can't cross. A barrier glowing with light circled around them. The mother wolf is beautiful. Crystalline eyes glowing golden. Curled brown fur and lots of it. Insanely fluffy. Deep brown with cream on the underside. Rounded ears and a curly tail. She recognizes him in a way she's never seen before._

 

_The gold wolf runs past her as if the threshold isn't there, and Hank is beside her._

 

Bucky...

 

_Steve is by his mate's side just like always, but both show concern, looking back at the couple. Bucky seems unsure of what to do. Hank can pass it, but she can't. He stays and holds her hand, because he won't pass it without her._

 

_And suddenly she knows what the barrier is and her heart sinks. The runes on her own skin fading, the runes on Hank still bright and clear. But still, she smiles for both wolves._

 

_The brown one whimpers, urging her to pass. She does what she can. Kneeling down and placing her hand on the wall of clear light. He realizes the same._

 

_It takes a moment, he hesitates. Looking to Steve, and to the pup, and to her. And then he makes a decision. Picking the pup up to bring her to Jan. To both of them. The barrier doesn't seem to want to let the pup cross. And Janet and Bucky can hear her whimpers getting stronger, louder._

 

_Bucky can't force it and he doesn't know what to do. Janet pushes on the barrier without much success. Then they both hear it. A whimper from Steve in that same concern._

 

_Bucky's eyes widen before something melancholy passes them. And Janet seems to realize in that same moment._

 

_That the pup isn't simply a pup._

 

_There's something of resignation and sorrow in the brown wolf's eyes. But he tries again. And this time, when Jan pushes, it's with one thought in mind, with Hank holding her other hand, with Steve on Bucky's side, and the barrier breaks at the same time they manage to pass her through. Jan and Hank barely catching her in time._

 

_And all of them hear it. The cries of a wolf become the cries of a baby. Loud, and healthy in their arms before she snuggles in and they settle down. Now that she's with family. With her mother and father. Jan can't help her own tears and Hank is mesmerized by this little girl who looks like them._

 

 _She is their_ Hope...

 

_And it doesn't seem like anything can break that._

 

_Bucky seems to pull back a moment but Janet doesn't let him. Pulling him in before he goes too far, an arm around his head through brown fur, and forehead pressed against his. And it takes him a moment to relax but he hears it through her tears. And he can't help his own. The runes on her skin glowing the brightest in the room._

 

'Thank you...'

 

.oOo.

 

When Janet woke up, she felt a soreness all over her body. And softness curled around her that made her want to snuggle in more. Like waking up on a day you slept really well, and didn't really wanna waking up, wishing it could last forever...

 

She snuggled in more, running her fingers through the fur, scrunching her nose up at the wet nose that seemed to try and nudge her. It tried again and she gently pushed away, still wanting to sleep.

 

Then she shot up at realizing where she had last been and it certainly not involving any fur or wet noses.

 

She was faced with crystalline ice colored eyes of a beautiful brown wolf. Staring wide back at her before the wolf started wagging his tail. The same wolf from her dream but with mannerisms all too familiar for her to recognize her friend. Not many of the Avengers had seen Bucky's wolf form. Not even too many of his pack. But he really was very pretty. _S_ _oooo_  cute!

 

She couldn't help petting him a little. Before hearing the familiar sound of something startling her husband. Who woke in his own fright to a bigger, and familiar gold wolf wrapped around him.

 

She couldn't help laughing.

 

.oOo.

 

“So that's it? It's really done, then?”

 

She couldn't help looking down at the very different runes in the skin around her navel, tracing slightly over them before pulling her shirt back down.. Less like paint as much as markings  _in_  their skin. But Marc had said it would fade once she gave birth. For Hank, just under his navel, under the same time frame, linked with her.

 

“Well, there still is the matter of the two of you officially  _making_  your child, but as Loki stated, and as I can vouch for myself, the ceremony seems to have been a success.”

 

Thor said it with that typical smile of his, and Jan bit her lip, not able to stop the blush, Hanks hand tightening around hers... it still felt surreal, but—.

 

“You bet your ass it worked. You shoulda seen the light show but you guys were knocked  _out!_  It was some fancy shit. But then I felt the glowy shit and man oh man—.”

 

“ _Wade._ ”

 

The merc had come in with a pot of hot tea to share. Marc shushing him before he said too much.

 

“There are certain tells. The Ceremony hardly ever fails, but a few things were made clear when you were all resting. Bucky rose to find you much sooner than we were expecting. Every participant has their own task to complete, to find one another and...”

 

_To share what they are giving away..._

 

Jan took the tea Wade offered, despite herself, not fighting the half amused smile for the merc. Bucky came by with Steve and the twins, and a tray of other goodies, scones and jams and sandwiches, sugar and milk for the tea.

 

Apparently, Wade had cooked when they had started, not just because he knew they'd be hungry but because he was too nervous to stick around while they were under. Marc had presided over during the entire thing. Loki had left immediately once his part was done, much to Thor's concern, but Thor had also stayed for the ceremony, hoping to help as much as he could.

 

Wade took a small jar of jam, about to unscrew the top while staring wide eyed at Jan. She deadpanned at him but then sighed and nodded.

 

Bucky sat next to her with both twins, seeming nervous in his own right as Steve set the tray down. Johnny was already reaching for a cookie.

 

“How—how are you feeling?”

 

“I'm good... it's a little strange... not too different though.”

 

Bucky winced and Jan laughed a bit. When he whimpered, she settled him with a hand running through his hair and letting him lean in to nuzzle. Hank hadn't spoken much, but he'd never been overtly vocal. As a scientist, there was probably a lot he was still processing. And he was hungry. They all were...

 

They ended up simply enjoying each other's company. Trying to keep Johnny from stealing all the cookies and making sure Susie got a fair share too. She was insanely polite, but both twins seemed to scent that something was different about their parents and their Avenger aunt and uncle. Not something they seemed to mind, but were curious enough about.

 

Eventually, their attention went to Wade, who was now laying on the ground with one Susie touching his face and one Johnny sitting on his stomach and bouncing a bit, clearly not wanting him to be able to keep food down. Wade made a show of what it did to him which Johnny always seemed to love.

 

It was simple. And perfectly sweet. Seemingly no different than the norm.

 

But it was hope...

 

.oOo.

 

A few days had passed. And honestly, Bucky was still waiting to hear the news. The Ceremony was done. Now they just had to play the waiting game for Hank and Jan to make a baby...

 

The couple in question had certainly experienced a spike in their libido, which was odd on Bucky's end, but mostly because he and Steve had been in heat and rut, respectively, and now they simply weren't. And they wouldn't be able to make any babies themselves for as long as it took Jan and Hank to make and have their own. No other birth control needed. And it seemed like after all that trouble, they were sort of cheating...

 

But also... kind of a nice feeling. Still, they hadn't had as much sex as Bucky had been expecting. Even if it had only been a few days... And granted, they'd been busy, but still.

 

The twins were currently being babysat by Wade (and by extension Al and Marc, since he didn't trust Wade, but really, Bucky just thought he loved his niece and nephew a lot more than he led on, and Wade did  _kinda_  grow on you...) in the common area. So really, they were under the supervision of whatever Avengers chose to pass by at the time too.

 

Bucky and Steve were currently sharing that small tub Steve claimed they both couldn't fit in together even though they were definitely both fitting in it. Though this time, they were on opposite ends, facing each other, Bucky resting his feet over Steve's shoulders, all too comfortable. They totally fit. Just enjoying a day after so much other shit to deal with.  _They totally fit._

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“So how long do you think it'll take them?”

 

Steve smiled. Bucky had also been antsy about that. And he wouldn't say, but Bucky knew he thought it was _cute._

 

“However long they want it to. I don't think they were really in any kind of rush to make it happen. They might still be a bit nervous.”

 

Bucky sighed again. Sinking down a little. Though not really much before he noticed something  _else_  to take his mind off of it...

 

And the way Steve suddenly tensed up in slight surprise...

 

“Steve...?”

 

He gave the most innocent wide eyed look and Bucky was trying not to think predatory thoughts about his mate but he wasn't so sure he could help it. The thing in question, slipping right along his cunt when he slipped down. Tip always seeming to find the right place, even if just barely.

 

“Is that... what I think it is?”

 

Steve blushed, quite endearingly and Bucky was really trying hard,  _so hard,_ not to smile like a shark in the water. He bit his lip, remembering one reason he'd been pretty eager to do the ceremony in the first place.  _A more selfish reason, he loved Jan._

 

Bucky sunk in a little more and Steve barely managed to stop him, now half hard, grabbing a leg on his shoulder to keep Bucky from moving any further.

 

“I... the—the tub is... tiny...”

 

Because that would explain why Bucky could feel his soft cock so close by when he'd barely slipped down. A soft cock will only go so far. Even with a tiny tub.

 

Oh no, this time, Bucky didn't fight the smile. Pulling his legs before pushing himself just a little bit forward, not missing a beat and slipping it all the way in. A growl slipping as Steve's breath hitched and Bucky was fully seated in his lap, on his now fully hard cock,  _relishing_  in the stretch of it.

 

A little bit of water may have splashed out, but hey, the tub was a  _bit_  small.

 

“ _Buck—_.”

 

“ _I missed bein' this close to you, Stevie~..._ ”

 

At that, Steve seemed to take a breath but let himself relax. Letting himself kiss his mate like they hadn't in a while. Letting himself  _let go_.

 

Because now they didn't have to hold  _anything_  back.

 

So once the kissing started, the heat started building, it didn't seem like there'd be any slowing down. Steve's hands on Bucky's skin like fire in cool water, one smoothing over his hip and pausing at his tail bone, another up his back and spine before moving to help as Bucky started grinding down on him. Movements getting more thorough and then deeper.

 

And if they made a mess, they'd clean it up later. But their mouths weren't leaving each other, not right now.

 

By the time Bucky's first orgasm rolled around, Steve dislodged the plug, the water slipping down the drain. When he stood they nearly took down the shower curtains. And they didn't bother drying.

 

The next Bucky knew, he was being dropped on the bed. Legs wrapped tight around Steve's waist keeping them together, and not a moment missed or spent apart. Steve still inside him but barely pausing, looking down at him with that same expression and softness in his eyes. Too much love and too much thankfulness, too much for Bucky's heart to bear and too much for him to live without.

 

Their lips were sealed again and again when his mate picked up again. What started smooth and sweet quickly moving to hectic and desperate. Like they'd been starving for each other for so long. Too long.

 

With the way the bed started creaking, Bucky was sure they would have broken it if not for somehow ending up on the floor. It became a neverending chase of not being able to get enough. Bucky all too sensitive and getting lost in the pleasure of it, losing track of everything.

 

Steve didn't knot him the first time, but only so they wouldn't be stuck together and he could keep  _going_. Because when he  _really_  wanted it to (and sometimes not so much), the serum  _really_  helped with his refractory period. Bucky had half wondered if he even had one the first time he pulled this, way back before he even knew he was pregnant with the twins.

 

But between the soft growls and hot breaths, Bucky couldn't fight the feeling. He'd  _really_  missed being this close to Steve. Flesh bare and no barrier between them, nothing separating them. Nothing keeping them apart.

 

By the time he felt Steve's knot start to grow, he was being mounted on the floor, then pressed up and leaning against the wall. Steve lost in that animalistic state and not holding the slightest bit back. There would be bruises and Bucky was fuckin' proud of the fact, just as lost as his mate was, having scratched and bitten at him just the same.

 

Steve pulled him further in and didn't stop. Fast, hard, relentless. Slamming into Bucky's cunt and mouthing at the same mark he'd left almost 3 years ago. It was the furthest from perfect it could be, hot and messy and seeming impossible to find what they were chasing. And so much more than that. Pushing past the brink of satisfaction and back again.

 

The hard lines of his mate's muscles perfectly clear against his back, the soreness in his hips already making itself known. Claws barely stopping from digging into oversensitive flesh.

 

Steve bit down at the same time he shoved his knot it, in the same spot, at the same time Bucky felt himself pulled over the edge one last time and it did more than Bucky could know, stretching the feeling as far as it could go.

 

And all he could do when they were finally settling down, when Steve put them on their sides, heavy breaths from all the work he'd done and near whimpers as Bucky managed to maneuver himself to snuggle in... All he could do was be happy...

 

Because through everything... things would work out... had worked out... and maybe with Steve, they always would... That warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach he was pretty sure wasn't just Steve's cum filling him up ( _even if it was mostly that_ )...  _He was home..._

 

And he really  _really_  loved his mate...

 

_Especially his dick~._

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... have ya missed me?
> 
> Are ya sad?
> 
> Was it everything you were expecting and more? Or maybe less? Not enough onions? Too many onions? What about unanswered questions? Will there be more?
> 
> Let me think. Am I forgetting something? Did I miscalculate? Am I a little shit?
> 
> Nuo. Doesn't look like it... Yessssssss~.
> 
> Until next time gais.
> 
> Toodles~.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	69. Obligatory Epilogue of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that trouble and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is this?
> 
> This isn't here.
> 
> The Story is finito, go home.
> 
> You're all imagining things~.
> 
> Fairy floss onions. They're for extra cavities and they're mandatory. Sprinkles?

.oOo.

 

_**March 23 rd, 1996** _

 

Bucky stared. A hard stare. The kinda stare that might've burnt a hole in something if he had the power.

 

As if the stare could maybe will the answer to be different from the one staring back at him completely unphased and unabashedly bold.

 

His eyebrow twitched, but he sighed, tossing it to the side, halfhazardly into the bin before getting up and pulling up his underwear and pants.

 

It wasn't like it was that much a surprise. In fact, if he really thought about it, it really _really_ wasn't. But still, he guessed he'd thought if this was gonna happen, it would've been more because he and Steve had planned it...

 

It wasn't a bad time. Certainly not. Hope was almost a year old now, so it wasn't like this had happened immediately either. _Though it definitely didn't take very long..._

 

The twins were almost 4 now, would be come July. But this... he could pinpoint it down to the day...He guessed he shoulda figured with Stevie's _reward_ for all his _hard work~_. And Zola _had_ told them turning burnt through his birth control a lot quicker...

 

Oh fuck, Zola'd be pissed. Especially with things picking up on those missions. They'd only picked up a little information. Even if Marc said he would help with any leads regarding the fragments.

 

_Oh well._

 

Come December and their family would be growing by at least one more member... He left the bathroom, and his own room, wondering where his pups had gone. He'd had a few days off and Steve was supposed to be coming home from a mission soon. Just him, his mate, and his pups.

 

Already 3 and a half and still growing way too quickly. He walked over to the playroom and lo and behold, found them just as easily. Building something... pretty fuckin' crazy as far as three year olds could. But considering the influence...

 

“What are you two up to?”

 

“Nuoo!!”

 

“He fownd us!”

 

“He _fownd_ us!!”

 

“We hafta pratec teh city!”

 

As much as Steve hated it when Bucky played the villain for them, there was something amazing and insanely adorable about their kids wanting to be heroes. To save and protect something... It was worrying in a way, but it always made both parents' hearts clench. And as much as he loved to and wanted to play along...

 

“Come outta there, you two, I gotta make sure you're fed. And that we have a meal for when your da gets back. I told him I would, and I thought you wanted to help me.”

 

“Aem teh touwrets!!”

 

“Stop teh munstew!!”

 

“Engaging fors feelds!”

 

 _Oh_ , so _that's_ how they wanted to _play._ These little shits. He'd taught them way too well. Walking over to the light force field his daughter had put up, tapping on it and speaking playfully but very very blandly.

 

“What manner of sorcery is this? I'm sure there's a weak spot somewhere.”

 

“ _Mamaaaa..._ yu hafta do it _withh—wit—.... feeelings._ ”

 

They still had trouble with their 'th's and Bucky was trying not to laugh. They were definitely ahead with their speech, courtesy of the Professor, even if not every sentence or word was complete. Still it was too cute considering the Russian and Irish they spoke was almost perfect. Erik _and_ Schmidt had said it was because English was a language derived of too many tongues, and had suggested teaching them Latin, German, and Greek in addition. Which surprisingly enough had actually helped, and had Bucky wondering about the limits of his kids' intelligence.

 

Still putting zero spirit into his speech~.

 

“But you see, I'm no muenster. I'm not even a type of cheese. I'm just looking for my kids as it's half past noon and they've still yet to have lunch.”

 

“ _Mama!!_ ”

“ **Ma!** ”

 

This time, he switched back to his normal voice.

 

“They're about ye high? Super blonde. Not very tall, but _super_ cute~—!!”

 

He heard both of them give the cutest growls before the field was dropped and they decided to change tactic from defense to offense. The first one charging in only to be caught in a twirl, Bucky catching him and hoisting him up in the air, tickling his son until he couldn't fight the laughter. Susie, of course, knowing when she was beat, walking over and looking at Bucky with those big eyes of hers before he pulled her in too.

 

The whole thing devolving into small amounts of begging to stop caught between giggles before they were all laying on the floor, Bucky flat on his back and the twins halfhazardly laying on him. Johnny almost jumped onto his stomach but Bucky managed to catch him, the same thoughts coming to mind... and how he would tell his babies about the new one...

 

“Whoa there, kiddo, take it easy, will ya?”

 

Susie looked up at him again, curious. Normally he just let Johnny flop on his belly. And she was always the observant type.

 

“Is somet-hin...thh—... teh matter?”

 

She always tried to pronounce it, get better. Bucky ran his fingers through her soft platinum curls and gave a smile.

 

“Everything's perfectly fine...”

 

“Prawmis?”

 

“Promise...”

 

“Yor not sik?”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment, looking to Johnny. He'd remembered his little boy noting how his scent was changing before he even noticed. Asking about it. He'd figured with the other symptoms it might be possible. Even relaying them to Becca because he didn't want to alarm Steve with the thought that he might be actually dying. Or Zola. Because apparently, morning sickness wasn't off the table, even though it had been with the twins.

 

But it wasn't until his son had said that, that he'd gone to buy a test and officially check.

 

To be honest, he'd been in denial for a good while. Maybe still was just a little bit.

 

At least in his head, it wouldn't be official until he told Steve.

 

He sat up, sitting the twins up with him and holding each of them close.

 

Susie... her wide eyes that felt too much like his own staring back at him. Hair that she preferred to keep short but neat, in loose curls that were almost always perfect. The naturally rosy cheeks she had serving her too well in her pouts, as little as she did them considering how polite she was. And let's not forget that adorable gap in her teeth she was just a little bit self conscious about. Bucky adored her so much he could barely stand it. And he told her as much that he loved every part of it, whether it went away or not, he'd still love her the same. But it did give for _killer_ cuteness.

 

And Johnny. His fiery blond haired little boy. All too wild in his mannerisms, his personality, his hair. All too much of a punk just like Steve. His hair stuck up at least in one direction no matter what they'd try to do with it. Unruly spikes and an adorable always there cowlick that would not ever, for the life of Bucky, be flattened or silenced. His eyes bright like Steve's and mischievous like Bucky's. And the more he grew, the more he looked like Steve... down to the stupidly perfect teeth and that fire to never stop fighting in him...

 

They were his first babies...

 

And by the end of the year... they'd be older siblings...

 

“I'm fine... I promise... but you might have to be a little more careful with me for the rest of the year...”

 

“Why?”

 

Ah, the ever asked question... Bucky smiled to himself, running a hand lightly over his abdomen. He didn't answer, but gave both twins a kiss on the forehead to settle their worries. Even if they were curious, they knew to accept that. It was something he had to talk to Steve about first.

 

“Come on, you guys still need to eat. Whaddaya in the mood for?”

 

“Salid.”

“Bergurs!”

 

Bucky laughed as he saw each twin turn to glare at the other.

 

“We'll make both.”

 

They lit up at that.

 

.oOo.

 

He had Johnny help him with mixing the meat and the seasoning, shaping out slider patties with his small hands and a little press. Susie toss up the already chopped up vegetables for the salad and mix up the ingredients for the dressing on the side. He kneaded the dough for the slider rolls while the oven preheated and they got everything ready. The knife was off limits, they both knew that, so he had chopped up the vegetables while they had mixed the ingredients for the bread at first.

 

When it came to hot things, Johnny was only ever allowed anywhere near them because he was immune to any form of heat or burning. But Bucky still made the excuse that he could startle someone and the person get burned instead to keep him out of the kitchen. Still, it did sort of help to not have to worry about it and have a little helper.

 

Bucky made sure to separate a few big rolls for Steve, as well as a couple big patties. Of course, the whole family ate a shit ton. But Steve would probably be even more hungry coming home from another mission. S.H.I.E.L.D. always kept him pretty busy.

 

Both kids said they wanted a soda with the burgers, and it made sense considerin' the meal. But they didn't really have soda in the house. Just club soda. So Bucky gave them a look, but started on a simple syrup while the patties cooked, and asked what flavor. Luckily, they both said strawberry, so strawberry syrup it was. That would for sure get used up on ice cream after this. Maybe an ice cream float for dessert would be nice. He'd slip in the scoops when they weren't looking and add extra syrup and a fresh strawberry to each.

 

The lucky thing was that eating as much as they did, their palettes weren't as picky. They still loved sweet things like most kids. But they also just loved food in general. Meat especially, but that was to be expected for two little wolves.

 

Johnny ended up putting all his salad on his sliders and digging in. Susie just put avocado slices with a bit of salt and oil on hers. And ate the salad first. They also seemed to think he wasn't eating enough, because they both wanted him to try their food and, he was guessing, eat a bit more. Or maybe it was that he spent most of his time watching them, laughing a bit and smiling to himself before cleaning them up. Mostly Johnny.

 

When their sodas were about halfway and the rest of their food was eaten, he asked if they wanted some more. Johnny wanted an extra slider, no vegetables this time, just meat. Susie wanted another salad. He told them to go and get that much (having an extra slider already made and covered to stay warm, and a small salad set aside without the dressing added yet) and when they came back, it was to a scoop of strawberry ice cream with strawberry syrup in more fresh strawberry soda, with a strawberry on top, already starting to melt with a float spoon ready. And both had almost gotten too excited but he told them to finish their food first.

 

By the time they'd finished eating, they both let out little puppy yawns and Bucky wasn't at all surprised.

 

“You guys sleepy?”

 

There were whines from both of them in protest, but neither had the strength or energy to deny it. Bucky smirked.

 

“Brush your teeth.”

 

They still did that pretty slowly, being little little kids without the best coordination, but he did help them, especially with their canines, before tucking them in. He sighed when they were nuzzled together and fast asleep. They still shared a bed being as small as they were. But Marc had said that with the connection twin wolves tend to share, it would likely last them a long time. Wanting to cuddle together like that, just the two of them. Pack and family set aside. That there were still times he'd missed his own twin sister. That connection never really went away. Even in death, in her mating, in his old age. They were still siblings...

 

Bucky had wanted to cuddle Marc in turn but Wade apparently beat him to it, tackling the wolf, which had just made Marc freak out.

 

After the fact, Bucky tried to turn in himself for a bit. But he couldn't sleep. There was too much on his mind and... he looked down and gave a breath from where he was laying.

 

_Another baby..._

 

He laid there quietly for a little while, just letting his thoughts run. Eventually maneuvering on his side and moving his hair out of his face. It had come loose from how he'd tied it up in a messy bun when he was cooking. Then he sat up thinking about just how long it had gotten... it had been a while since he'd last cut it...

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Bucky?_ ”

 

Bucky looked back from the mirror he was using and set the scissors aside. Brushing off the last bit and making sure everything was clean.

 

When he stepped out, he barely saw the look of surprise or even managed to blush before Steve's lips were on his without an ounce of passion held back. A pleasant little growl slipping from his Omega protectorate. Bucky had to catch his breath when they parted, and the smile Steve gave said he wanted more, and Bucky couldn't disagree there.

 

“I take it that means you like the new look...”

 

“ _Eh_. It's okay.”

 

Bucky gave a small huff and frown in annoyance. Steve held back the laugh by stealing another kiss.

 

“I love you regardless of the look you're sporting, Buck...”

 

“Even if I decided to shave my head down the middle. Not bald. Just straight down the middle. Left long on the sides.”

 

Steve made a face and tilted his head, trying to keep in the laugh like he'd clearly imagined it.

 

“Surprisingly, yes. But I would hope you'd have enough sense not to do that.”

 

“Why is that surprising? Wait, now I _wanna_ test it.”

 

“I'd love to see you explain that one to the kids. Plus, I might be too busy having laughing fits to get it up for you... You look amazing...”

 

“ _Punk._ ”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Bucky leaned in for another kiss his mate happily accepted, this time stopping to look at Bucky's hair when they pulled away. He ran a gloved hand through Bucky's now short hair before bringing it to the side of Bucky's face and giving a soft smile. Bucky leaned into the touch, barely able to help the blush.

 

“Any particular occasion?”

 

At that, Bucky's blush deepened a moment, but he couldn't fight the smile for that one either...

 

“I—not really? I mean... not _technically_... I just... I'll tell you later... You gotta eat, soldier.”

 

Steve raised a brow, but otherwise followed when Bucky took what he'd set aside out and set it to cook for Steve. Giving him the leftover salad as an appetizer. Steve smiled.

 

“Let me guess. Susie wanted the salad.”

 

“Johnny wanted burgers... We settled on sliders with salad on the side. Though I guess your sliders are more full sized than theirs.”

 

“What, no fries?”

 

Bucky deadpanned. “No. They also wanted strawberry soda. Meals need to be balanced for them. That's just a lot of grease. What are you teaching these kids when I'm not around, Steve.”

 

Steve gave a snort but started eating as Bucky poured a cup for him and mixed in a bit of syrup.

 

“It shouldn't take too long but it might be a little bit. I'm gonna go check on them. They fell asleep after they ate.”

 

Steve gave a nod and Bucky walked over there. The first thing that caught his ear being mischievious little giggles, and hurried sushes as his footsteps got closer. He silenced his steps then, scenting the area and listening for where his kids might be in the room, tuning his hearing for the faint and steady pulse, for their breaths.

 

Ambushing an assassin and spy? What were they thinking? He'd have to train them eventually, but until then, he'd blame Steve for their lack of skill in this area.

 

When the lights turned on, he immediately caught both of them. Screams of laughter and giggles escaping them when he did. And then both of them gave a gasp at his hair. He just tickled them more, they knew better.

 

When he heard his mate call him from their room, he figured he must have gone to the bathroom, food being left on a low heat. He walked over, twins in hand, thinking about his day and what he still had yet to tell his family...

 

Even if Steve already knew in his weird wolfy way, Bucky still wanted to be able to _tell_ him. More specifically about how and when, and that it was all his fault and demand pampering.

 

He certainly wasn't expecting what he saw when he finally got there.

 

Steve holding the test Bucky hadn't been careful enough with and just _tossed away instead of hiding thank you very much pregnancy brain_ , looking at him before raising a brow and taking a breath while leaning against the doorframe.

 

Well shit.

 

It took him all of 3 seconds to come up with a response. And admittedly, not his best.

 

“You know I pissed on that, right?”

 

Steve's brows furrowed before one lifted again. Trying to fight the smile.

 

“ _Eww._ ”

“ **Ew.** ”

 

Yeah, he really loved his kids.

 

.oOo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))
> 
> So. First off.
> 
> I hate you all. Sooooooooo much...
> 
> You all know how fuckin' needy I am, and you neglect me. Thank you to those who made the effort to talk to me every now and again, and to the 2 that gave me your thoughts on the finale. I been gone for so long, am I not loved at all? Or are you simply dreading the day I push you into those hot sauce rivers?
> 
> Mmmmmmmm, hot sauce~.
> 
> Anywho~. I truly wish there were a way to block chapters from people unless they've commented on the last one, god that would be lovely, encourage commenting, and I would abuse it to high hell for sure~.
> 
> BECAUSE.
> 
> You're all awful, and I got more attention from the crickets. Legit they were nicer to me... Horny as fuck, sure, but all they do is sing through the night, asking to mate. Instrument of choice? Hairy ass legs.
> 
> *squints*cries a little bit*dies inside* sits in corner and lays on the ground*cries more*
> 
> Honestly, I'm not too incentivized to do the next part, there's just no spirit for it right now. Just laziness, and attention deprivation for an attention whore. You do the math.
> 
> TT________________________________TT
> 
> Okay. *sighs*
> 
> At the very least, a perfect 69 is very satisfying~. And if I do the next part, I would love to continue that trend.
> 
> Thank you to those that did read and take the time to give me your thoughts. I'm still wondering on what to work on next. And there needs to be more bottom Bucky having Stevie's babies. All of it, it needs to be all of it. ALL OF IT.
> 
> ALL OF IT!!!
> 
> Seriously gais, go forth! AND ADD TO THE TRASHPILE!!! JOIN MY EPIC QUEST FOR THE SUPERIOR BOTTOM BUCKY!!! MAKE HIM PREGNANT WITH STEVE'S BABBIES! AND MAKE THOSE BABBIES ADORABLE! JOHNNY, SUSIE, KOBIK, OTHER CHARACTERS, YOUR OWN CHARACTERS!!! ALL THE AVENGERS!!! (Jesus Christ, Steve...) BUT WE NEED MORE MAMA BUCKY!
> 
> And no permanently sad Bucky or abuse stories or hydra trash party either, good god no, there's enough of those, and even that's too much. Why torment these poor babies, they've dealt with enough, just let them be together and super duper fertile with each other. (or not so fertile with a miracle baby~)
> 
> That being said, I like Symbrock now. Like a lot. Like a lot a lot... Venom is such a mama cat. He's selfish like one and curious, and just imagine him purring. And he birthed like 7 babies in the comics! That's a feat! Eddie's the jealous of the ex boyfriend, current boyfriend, lol. Venom's an adorable little shit, and Brock's either a badass or a nervous wreck and I love it~!! Comics Eddie is also a 6'3'' body builder mother fucker, and Venom will always be his little goo pile of unhealthy relationship cuteness~.
> 
> Still very much in love with Cablepool too, that craving is currently satisfied by the prequel for love wasn't part of the plan, 'The Nurse & The Idiot' if you haven't given it a read, but I do have some ideas for that too.
> 
> As far as what to work on next, I'm fishing through ideas, i know I mentioned a couple
> 
> Elf Princess Bucky  
> The Cu Sidhe one  
> The Hydra/Mer Bucky one  
> The Spy AU (which I've linked to the mail man clark/model lex one)  
> Latent
> 
> I got more, and I'm working on another, but I still don't know. That game I wanted to play a couple chapters back would have involved rounds of me giving a set of songs (meant to metaphor each story), the ending song would have been the story i picked. But as you all love to neglect me so very much.
> 
> *flares nostrils*
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoyed, and this tickled the pickle so very much~. Long live bottom/Omega/Mpreg Bucky~. <3<3<3
> 
> 8=======D~~~<3


End file.
